Smoczy Trójząb
by Atrita
Summary: Elementy FMA; Alternatywa; Kolizja dwóch odmiennych światów... zaganianie rozwścieczonego drapieżnika w róg i zmuszanie go do defensywy... pasmo pożerającej dusze wojny toczącej się po wymęczonych, skruszonych jej grozą ziemiach... Nie odwracaj od tego wzroku, tylko patrz i uważnie obserwuj. I przemyśl dobrze to, co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze i bezcenne, przyjacielu.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Dom zawalał się w błyskawicznym tempie. Tumany kurzu przysłaniały gwiazdy, zatykały nosy zbierającym się wokół ludziom. Krzyki, wrzaski i płacze wypełniały powietrze, dźgając bezlitośnie ciszę. Cegły spadały na zadbany trawnik, objęty teraz pomarańczowymi płomieniami.

Mężczyzna, kaszląc i prychając, przedzierał się przez korytarz, podpierając o gorące ściany. Stawiał krok za krokiem, zasłaniając twarz obszarpanym rękawem. Zakaszlał ponownie, rozpaczliwie mrugając. Obrazy zerwały się z gwoździ, roztrzaskując o podłogę. Szyby pękały od wysokiej temperatury, wpierw pokrywając się głębokimi rysami.

Przeszedł ponad kupą gruzu, dysząc i wciągając dym do płuc. Słyszał płacz dziecka, lecz uszy zatykała mu płynąca szybko krew i adrenalina. Nieznośny szum obijał się o zakamarki umysłu, nie dając się skoncentrować. Przebył ostatnie metry, odganiając mroczki sprzed oczu.

Wpadł wręcz do małego pokoiku, nie musząc nawet otwierać drzwi. Zwisały one smętnie na jednym zawiasie, potrzaskane do połowy w malutkie drzazgi. Mężczyzna po zerknięciu na leżące bezwładnie ciało kobiety, wziął na mdlejące ręce chłopczyka. Upadł na kolana, przyciskając dziecko do siebie. Jak przez mgłę widział swoją wolną dłoń, przetrząsającą kieszenie. Sufit zaczął się walić. Kawałki tynku już sypały się na głowę, płomienie wdzierały brutalnie przez otwarte wejście.

W końcu palce trafiły na chłód metalu. Jarzące się, migoczące światło padło na srebrzyste zwierze wielkości monety. Mężczyzna wyszeptał krótkie, drżące ze zmęczenia słowo. Świat zawirował milionami barw. Ogień zawył, spopielając każdy napotkany przedmiot w pustym, nie licząc trupa i mebli pokoju. Języki dosięgły rozrzucone, długie włosy o rudej barwie.

A potem ciemność i ból. Pustka i nicość. Cierpienie i śmierć…


	2. Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

„**Bo wojna ma to do siebie, że nie pozwala nacieszyć się wygraną."**

Za oknem grzmiały pioruny, fale niesionego wiatrem deszczu rozbijały się o szklaną taflę szyby. Krople dudniły o nią, spływając zaraz w dół i łącząc się ze sobą. Nieznośne podmuchy wyrywały z rąk parasolki, więc na ulicach zazwyczaj świeciły pustki. Nawet koty, psy i szczury pochowały się w bezpiecznych kryjówkach, nie wychylając się nawet o centymetr.

Otyły, blond włosy mężczyzna siedział przy biurku, podpisując coraz to nowe dokumenty. Mamrotał pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa, dostrzegając w piśmie złe jego zdaniem sformułowania. Skreślał je, pisał nad nimi nowe i dopiero wtedy składał autograf w prawym dolnym rogu. Odchylił się do tyłu na krześle przy którymś z kolei papierze. Otarł płynące z czoła kropelki potu, zerkając na burzliwą pogodę na zewnątrz.

Nie zwracając na nią większej uwagi, zabrał się ponownie do jakże wyczerpującej pracy. Długopis sprawnie wprowadzał poprawki, ręka rzadko zatrzymywała się na coś więcej niż krótkie rozprostowanie palców. Lampka stojąca na skraju blatu zamigotała, gdy niebo przeszyła jaskrawa, rozgałęziona błyskawica.

Mrucząc, mężczyzna stuknął w nią palcem. Światło zamrugało, po czym zgasło całkowicie. Zdenerwowany biznesmen odłożył wszystko na bok, przełączył włącznik i dopiero wtedy wykręcił żarówkę. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, klnąc pod nosem na brak zapasowych. Będzie musiał zjechać windą w dół i pofatygować się do biura elektryka.

Wstał ciężko z obitego skórą fotela, nie kłopocząc się, iż jedynym oświetleniem są pioruny za oknem. Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia na korytarz. Głośny trzask rozbitego szkła przeciął pomieszczenie niczym pędząca strzała. Wyglądające jak kryształy odłamki rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony, niosąc za sobą metalowe, niewielkie elementy.

- Kim ty… - wyjąkał mężczyzna, cofając się do tyłu.

Drzwi zamknęły się bezgłośnie, nawet klamka nie kliknęła. Średniego wzrostu, zakapturzony osobnik spokojnie, bez pośpiechu zbliżył się do miejsca pracy biznesmena. Wziął do ręki plik dokumentów, przeglądając je z pozornym zainteresowaniem.

- Ja… Bierz, co chcesz… tylko… - Przerażony niespodziewanym gościem blondyn wycofał się aż do dużego okna.

Nieznajomy odrzucił za siebie papiery. Te szeleściły, dopóki nie spotkały się z wypolerowaną podłogą. Tymczasem tak, jak zachmurzony granat znów przeorała bezlitośnie błyskawica, tak też srebrzyste ostrze rozcięło gardło otyłego mężczyzny. Długa plama krwi zabrudziła szyby, spływając po nich niczym deszcz po drugiej stronie.

* * *

- Grupa pierwsza, jesteście gotowi? – Przyczajony osobnik przemówił do niewielkiego, obramowanego złotem lusterka. Tuż za nim znajdowało się piętnaście osób w identycznych strojach – luźne szaty zarzucone na wygodne, nie krępujące ruchów mugolskie odzienie.

- Tak, czekamy tylko na was – odpowiedział brązowowłosy, pojawiając się w małym przedmiocie.

Rozłączyli się, aby nie zwrócić na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Szesnastka ludzi schowana za rozpadającą się ścianą dobyła różdżek. Nikt nie odezwał się, kuląc na pozycji dogodnej do szybkiego ataku. Cienie połykały ich sylwetki, skutecznie kryjąc w sobie. Było im to niezwykle na rękę, gdyż woleli pozostać niezauważeni do odpowiedniego momentu.

- Na mój znak – wyszeptał szarooki, wychylając się zza sterty gruzu. Jedna z cegieł zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, mogąc osunąć się wraz z innymi na bruk.

Odparło mu głuche milczenie towarzyszy oraz mocniejsze zaciśniecie ich palców na broniach. Wtem mroki wydłużyły się, kiedy zza otwartych, obdrapanych drzwi wymknęła się mdła strużka światła. Wątła postać wysunęła się z holu na schody, rozmawiając z kimś stojącym w przedpokoju.

- Teraz – syknął Syriusz, jako pierwszy wypadając do przodu. Przeskoczył bezszelestnie mur, przygotowując różdżkę do konfrontacji.

Człowiek zbyt późno zorientował się o napaści. W chwili, gdy odwracał się do odejścia, otoczyło go kilkanaście osób. Sięgnął błyskawicznie do kieszeni, lecz nie zdążył nic zrobić. Jaskrawy, czerwony promień odrzucił go do tyłu, rozświetlając na sekundę całe otoczenie.

Ze środka budynku rozległy się już wcześniej okrzyki zaskoczenia. Szesnastka wpadła tam, obezwładniając sprawnie pierwszych, stojących najbliżej ludzi. Potem rozgorzała walka, podczas której barwne światła wypełniły pomieszczenia na parterze oraz piętrze.

Wraz z rozpoczęciem bitwy, górne szyby zostały roztrzaskane w drobny mak. Z dachu skoczyło kilkanaście nowych postaci, uczepionych przywiązanych do kominów lin. Wpadli przez wybite wejścia, odcinając możliwą drogę ucieczki. Wmieszali się zręcznie w cały ten hałaśliwy tłum, rozdzielając się i atakując parami.

Dowodzący grup spotkali się na schodach, zakleszczając tam dwóch poszukiwanych przez Ministerstwo mężczyzn. Black, uśmiechając się radośnie, mrugnął do przyjaciela. Zamachnął się różdżką, będąc z pewnością w swoim żywiole. Spętał razem z Remusem broniących się zaciekle przeciwników, nie dając im żadnej szansy kontrataku.

Odwracając się do siebie plecami, asekurując się tym sposobem, odparli mknące w ich stronę klątwy. Czarnowłosy szturchnął Lupina łokciem, na co ten kucnął, wytwarzając przy okazji mocną kopułę. Black okręcił się dookoła własnej osi, używając zaklęcia bicza. Długa, giętka lina o półprzeźroczystej barwie nieba smagnęła atakujących Śmierciożerców. Trafione niechcący świeczniki zleciały z łoskotem, uderzając w stopnie i tocząc się po nich w dół.

Zakon, dzięki zaskoczeniu oraz sprawnej organizacji, szybko przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją. Niespodziewający się napaści mieszkańcy Nokturnu nie zdołali w porę się przegrupować. Wyeliminowani pojedynczo zaczęli tracić liczebną z początku przewagę i siłę przebicia. Gdyby mieli czas, mogliby coś z tym zrobić. A tak, padali na ziemię po zaledwie paru minutach, nie mogąc przetrzymać gwałtownego, nagłego szturmu.

- Grupa pierwsza! Zabezpieczyć wyjścia! – krzyknął Remus, powalając ostatniego z nielicznych przeciwników.

Plątanina osób rozdzieliła się na części, każdy zmierzał w inną stronę. Pochwycono uciekającego przez okno człowieka, który starał się jeszcze bronić Avadą. Ogłuszyło go trzech ludzi, używając do tego Drętwoty. Zapanował mniejszy niż wcześniej chaos, ponieważ czwórka Śmierciożerców ostatecznie się poddała, rzucając broń pod nogi napastników i klękając na brudnej podłodze.

Syriusz prychnął, nakazując swoim zabrać ich jako pierwszych do tymczasowego więzienia Zakonu. Black odetchnął, uspokajając drżące z powodu walki dłonie. Adrenalina w dalszym ciągu krążyła w żyłach, pobudzając do działania. Uwielbiał pojedynki na śmierć i życie, gdyż takie akcje pozwalały jedynie rozwinąć skrzydła, oddać się w ręce instynktu.

- Świetna robota – pochwalił Remusa, klepiąc go zamaszyście po ramieniu. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nawet się nie krzywiąc. Innym może przeszkadzałoby to, lecz dla niego nie były to mocne uderzenia.

- Twoi również wspaniale się spisali – rzekł spokojnie, wygładzając połatany, brązowy płaszcz. Łapa wyszczerzył zęby, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni szaty.

- Jak myślisz, dużo powiedzą? – zapytał, przeciągając się. Tuż obok nich przebiegła kobieta o rozczochranych, zapewne przez bitwę, włosach. Krzyczała coś do kolegi, pokazując mu spętanego poplecznika Voldemorta.

- Zważywszy na to, że ostatnio schwytani niewiele wiedzą… - Lupin nie musiał kończyć zdania.

Z budynku zdjęto wreszcie barierę antyteleportacyjną, która miała wcześniej za zadanie uniemożliwić ucieczkę Śmierciożercom. Założyło ją kilku ludzi obeznanych doskonale w tej tematyce, więc kopuła przetrwała całe starcie w nienaruszonym stanie. Teraz została zniesiona, choć zebrana w niej energia opierała się przez chwilę. Powierzchnia bańki zalśniła tęczowym blaskiem, wreszcie pokryły ją zwiększające się z każdą sekundą dziury. Resztki czaru zawirowały w miejscu, pękając z cichym odgłosem wystrzeliwanego z butelki korka.

- Ruchy, ruchy! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Syriusz, przejmując od kogoś jeńca. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie przyjacielowi, mówiące: „Może coś z nich wydusimy". I deportował się z głuchym trzaskiem oraz wiszącą jeszcze moment magią w postaci niewidzialnej dla oka mgiełki.

Lupin pokręcił głową na zapał czarnowłosego, odbierając od stojącej obok kobiety listę schwytanych osób. Przejrzał ją wzrokiem, szukając znanych, najbardziej poszukiwanych nazwisk. Wokół panował zgiełk, szamotali się Śmierciożercy, członkowie Zakonu nawoływali się wzajemnie bądź zajęci byli zabezpieczaniem okolicy.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore przeglądał przysłane mu papiery wśród milczenia obecnych. Każdy czekał z napięciem na jakiekolwiek wieści, choć nikt nie odmówiłby czegoś optymistycznego. Remus wkroczył do kuchni, przystając na progu. Wracając z głośnego, wypełnionego najróżniejszymi dźwiękami pomieszczenia wydawała mu się nierealna taka cisza. Potrząsnął głową, zasiadając na swoim miejscu.

- Z naszej strony poległo czterech, paru jest rannych – złożył raport, a jego głos zabrzmiał niemal nienaturalnie.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie umarli na darmo. Jak wtedy – odezwała się z roztargnieniem Molly, podając wilkołakowi kubek parującej herbaty. Podziękował spojrzeniem, biorąc od razu łyk gorącego napoju.

Przyjemne uczucie rozlało się po ciele sprawiając, iż napięte dotąd mięśnie rozluźniły się momentalnie. Lupin odetchnął w duchu, zwracając uwagę na resztę. Niewielu znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu, gdyż właśnie rozgrywały się różne akcje. W ogóle rzadko wszyscy zbierali się w jednym miejscu. Zazwyczaj Albus zwoływał odpowiednich ludzi, przekazując im informacje i wysyłając na misje. Jedynie raz na jakiś czas odbywała się wielka narada, na której miał być każdy.

- Jak na razie niczego nowego nie odkryto – powiedział Dumbledore, odkładając pergaminy na drewniany blat. Moody prychnął głośno.

- To chyba oczywiste! Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie mówi ważnych rzeczy marnym sługusom, na jakich ciągle natrafiamy – warknął pogardliwie, mierząc obecnych jak zawsze czujnym wzrokiem. Niebieskie oko wirowało wściekle, jakby nieustannie sprawdzało bezpieczeństwo okolicy.

- Dlatego wypytujemy ich o Wewnętrzny Krąg - odparła wojowniczo Tonks, wcale nie okazując strachu przed starszym aurorem. Jej różowe jak guma balonowa włosy pociemniały nieznacznie, zaś błękitne dziś tęczówki zalśniły. – Zawsze krytykujesz i zrzędzisz. Wziąłbyś się do roboty – rzekła odważnie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że drażni Alastora.

Pobliźniona twarz wykrzywiła się w gniewie, wywołując mimowolne dreszcze u zebranych. Sękata dłoń uderzyła mocno w stół, przewracając tym samym szklanki czy srebrne puchary rodu Blacków.

- Ty smarkulo…

Dalszą wypowiedź przerwał wybuch zielonego płomienia w kominku. Ogień strzelał jaskrawymi iskrami, jak gdyby ktoś po drugiej stronie wsypał za dużo proszku z powodu zdenerwowania. Dotąd spokojny Albus drgnął, spoglądając tam z doskonale ukrytym zaniepokojeniem. Wesołe błyski, coraz rzadziej pojawiające się w jego oczach, zgasły zupełnie.

- Dyrektorze! Wykiwali grupę Kingsley'a! – Z tym okrzykiem do kuchni wpadł Syriusz, gestykulujący żywo.

- Jak? – zapytał natychmiast Dumbledore, spoglądając na czarnowłosego znad okularów. On jako jedyny nie zerwał się z krzesła na te nieoczekiwane wieści.

- Wiedzieli o zasadzce i sami założyli pułapkę. Shacklebolt oraz jego ludzie wpadli w nią zaraz po przybyciu na miejsce. – Black opadł na wolne miejsce, masując skronie palcami.

Wybuchła wrzawa. Obecni przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Nimfadora, przewracając niechcący krzesło, wpadła do kominka, uprzednio wsypując w płomienie garść zielonego prochu i potykając się przy okazji. Molly podążyła za nią, oferując tym samym swoją pomoc przy opatrywaniu rannych. Artur dołączył zaraz do żony, wyciągając w biegu różdżkę.

- Wiesz, co się tam stało? – zadał pytanie Albus, powstrzymując tym samym dalsze wrzaski. Oparł łokcie o wypolerowany blat, zaś brodę o złączone dłonie.

- Nie dokładnie – odpowiedział Syriusz, marszcząc brwi. – Coś wybuchło, ogłuszając część z grupy. Na pozostałych napadli dobrze wyćwiczeni Śmierciożercy – wyjaśnił ogólnikowo, bez typowego dla siebie zapału. Wydawał się nad wyraz zmęczony, jakby walczył dzień i noc bez przerwy.

- I ma ta smarkula swój Wewnętrzny Krąg – powiedział Moody, wykrzywiając pogardliwie usta.

- Nie jest pewne, że to oni – odezwał się Remus pozornie spokojnie. Rozważne, złote oczy o żółtym poblasku kryły w sobie burzę emocji.

- Jeden gwint! Wszyscy oni to przeklęte ścierwo – odparł Alastor opryskliwie.

Nikt więcej niczego nie powiedział. Siedzieli, rozmyślając nad całą sytuacją i czekając na jakieś bardziej szczegółowe informacje. Black odchylił się nieco na krześle, spoglądając na dyrektora. Albus wyglądał na starszego niż wcześniej, kogoś, kto miał na barkach więcej niż inni.

- Najpierw ci biznesmeni, teraz to. Beznadziejny tydzień – wymamrotał do Remusa szarooki, porzucając jak na razie beztroski, luzacki ton. Zbyt szybka zmiana zwycięstwa w porażkę skutecznie się do tego przyczyniła.

Lupin skinął głową w zamyśleniu, wyglądając za okno. Przez niewielki moment miał wrażenie czyjeś obcej obecności. To szybko jednak znikło, pozostawiając za sobą tylko pustkę. Westchnienie wyrwało się z ust wilkołaka.

Bo wojna ma to do siebie, że nie pozwala nacieszyć się wygraną.

* * *

Gdzieś indziej, daleko od Kwatery Zakonu, jechał swoim stałym tempem pociąg. Koła brzęczały o szyny, z komina lokomotywy wydobywał się ciemnoszary, gęsty obłok dymu, zasnuwający błękit nieba. Pasażerowie wyglądali ze znudzeniem przez szyby, obserwując bez zainteresowania przesuwający się krajobraz.

Jeden mężczyzna nie zwracał na niego wcale uwagi. Śledził tekst zakupionej na stacji gazety, wyszukując potrzebnych danych. Czarne niczym węgiel tęczówki nie odrywały się od drobnych liter i zdjęć.

Letni wiatr podążył za wagonami, bawiąc się z nimi doskonale w berka. Zaglądał do przedziałów ciekawie, wpadając nieraz przez uchylone okna do środka. Porywał wtedy lekkie przedmioty w górę, doprowadzając niektórych niemal do szału. Tylko raz został zignorowany przez schowanego za pismem osobnika. Wrócił wtedy niezadowolony na zewnątrz, zaraz skupiając uwagę na czymś innym.


	3. Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

„**Jarzące się ślepia spoczęły na wirującym, szafirowym dysku."**

Szare cienie poruszały się migotliwie pod wpływem światła pochodzącego z ognia pochodni. Wiły się nieprzerwanie, zdawały się rosnąć i maleć zaraz. Zadrgały ponownie, kiedy zakapturzona postać przemknęła mroczną alejką prosto przed siebie. Osobnik nie oglądał się za siebie, ręce trzymał w kieszeniach poszarpanej peleryny z długimi rękawami. Materiał nie pozwalał dojrzeć twarzy, szybkie kroki nie dawały dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć.

Skręcił w zatłoczoną alejkę pełną podobnych ludzi. Stare wiedźmy sprzedawały podejrzane specyfiki, pokazując w uśmiechu szczerbaty zgryz. Bardziej dostojni, wyżej postawieni przechadzali się wolno z dumnie podniesionymi głowami. Gdzieś w klatce szamotał się wampir, wykrzykując obraźliwe epitety pod adresem każdego przechodnia. Jakiś mężczyzna zaczął z wściekłością ciąć mu łydki nożem, nie mogąc wytrzymać jednego z jego słów.

Wcześniej wspomniana postać wmieszała się w tłum i nikt nawet nie zauważył jej drgnięcia, gdy to nastąpiło. Oczy śledziły podejrzane ruchy, lecz takimi drobnostkami nikt się nie przejmował. Za to dłonie były zawsze blisko broni – niezależnie od statusu.

* * *

- Zaatakujemy tutaj. – Albus wskazał palcem oznaczone czerwonym, koślawym kółkiem miejsce na mapie.

Alastor nachylił się niżej, świdrując je obydwoma oczyma. Prychnął pogardliwie, wykrzywiając usta w niezadowoleniu. Stuknął różdżką inne – mieszczące się bardziej w głąb ulicy.

- Tu. Nie będziemy wiecznie napadać skrajów Nokturnu. – Uniósł hardo podbródek. – Musimy wreszcie zranić ich dotkliwiej – powiedział, zaciskając place na poharatanym drewnie. Niewiele osób mruknęło z aprobatą, co wyraźnie rozzłościło starego aurora.

- Żeby nas wycięli w pień? – warknął Severus. – Pomyśl czasem, Moody. Zaręczam, że to nie boli – dokończył jadowicie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Emeryt uderzył w stół tak mocno, iż nierozwinięty pergamin stoczył się z niego.

- A może ty specjalnie proponujesz takie miejsca, co? Może wcześniej ostrzegłeś swoich koleżków? Przyznaj się, Snape – odparł ze złością, wskazując na niego oskarżycielsko. Zapanowała napięta atmosfera, której nikt nie kwapił się poprawić.

Dumbledore gładził długą brodę, delektując się smakiem cytrynowego dropsa. Minerwa zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, prychając pod nosem niczym kotka.

- Przestań, Alastorze. Severus nie zrobiłby tego – fuknęła na aurora używając do tego tonu przeznaczonego do karcenia niezdyscyplinowanych uczniów.

Syriusz otworzył usta, chcąc się wtrącić do konwersacji, lecz Remus szturchnął go w bok, aby tego nie robił. Black skrzywił się, jednak nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Nimfadora przepchnęła się między Mundungusem a Dedalusem, pokazując na rozłożonej mapie miejsce między dwoma wcześniejszymi punktami. Uśmiechnęła się wesoło, nie zważając na wytrącony z dłoni Fletchera kielich.

- Nie sądzicie, że tutaj będzie idealnie? – odezwała się, zwracając na siebie uwagę Moody'ego, McGonagall oraz Snape'a.

Albus zadowolony pokiwał głową, zaznaczając nowy pomysł koślawym okręgiem o jaskrawoczerwonej barwie. Rozejrzał się, spoglądając uważnie po zebranych. Na ten moment chochliki znikły z błękitnych tęczówek zostając zastąpione niezwykłą powagą.

- Tak będzie najlepiej. Niedaleko na dodatek jest punkt deportacyjny – powiedział, wkładając różdżkę do szerokiego rękawa. – Atak odbędzie się jutro tuż przed zmierzchem. Uderzymy trzema grupami – dokończył, wyciągając nowego cukierka. Parę osób pokiwało na zgodę, reszta zachowała milczenie.

Stary auror nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale poszedł na kompromis. Mundungus wymamrotał coś do siebie, wycierając brudną chusteczką plamę z wina na niezbyt schludnej szacie. Nimfadora rzuciła mu się do pomocy, przypominając sobie, że to w końcu jej wina. Przepraszając, użyła czaru czyszczącego.

Zebrani rozeszli się dopiero pół godziny później po omówieniu strategii. Rozdzieleni udali się do domów bądź pracy. Nieliczni zostali w posiadłości rodziny Blacków, zamierzając tu nocować. Syriusz, szczęśliwy z powodu gości, zaczął krzątać się przy spiżarni. Nie znosił zostawać sam ze sobą w tej okropnej ruderze.

Za oknem przemknął niezauważony cień. Gdzieś wyżej, na niebie zaśpiewał trelem ptak. Łopot pierzastych skrzydeł towarzyszył mu na każdym metrze. Wiatr zawirował, tworząc niewielkie tornado. Porwał w górę parę zeschłych z powodu gorąca liści oraz odrobinę kurzu.

* * *

Ognisty krąg chował się za horyzontem, łapiąc cały teren ostatnimi ze świetlistych macek. Uczepiały się skrawków terenu, wywołując szary mrok w innych obszarach. Chmury zasnuły ciemniejące sklepienie, kłębiąc się na nim coraz bardziej. Zaduch panujący za dnia zelżał nieco, czarne obłoki zaś zwiastowały nadchodzący deszcz.

- Jesteśmy w pełni gotowi – mruknął Syriusz do złoto obramowanego lusterka. Remus skinął, rozłączając się.

Moody już czekał ze swoją grupą, przyczajony tuż za drugim zakrętem. Mieszkańcy Nokturnu zaczęli gromadzić się na uliczkach, wystawiano do sprzedaży składniki potrzebne do rozmaitych, czarnych rytuałów. Gdzieś zawył spętany smyczą pies, któremu metalowa obroża wbijała się boleśnie w szyję. Kłaki obdartego futra zwisały smętnie, przyczepiały się do ogniw łańcucha.

Czarnowłosy wyjrzał przez okno ostrożnie, zerkając w kierunku podejrzanego lokalu. Uciszył Tonks, ponieważ ta wierciła się nieustannie. Wszyscy przycupnęli przy ścianie wewnątrz jednego z zatęchłych, obskurnych pokoi opuszczonego domu. Idealnie nadawał się do natarcia i ucieczki w razie czego.

- Kiedy tamci ruszą, wypadamy na zewnątrz – wyszeptał, powstrzymując się od kichnięcia z powodu nazbieranego przez lata kurzu.

Obrazy, dawno już opuszczone przez portrety, oraz obszarpane gobeliny przyprawiały o dreszcze. Meble nie zdatne do użytku zagracały niewielką przestrzeń, a znajdujący się obok drzwi zegar, o dziwo, ciągle tykał. Wskazówki przesuwały się mozolnie po tarczy, wahadło kiwało się sennie w prawo i lewo.

Wtem na zewnątrz zapanował chaos zapoczątkowany przez ogromną chmurę gazu. Ulica wypełniła się nim błyskawicznie, zasłaniając widoczność każdemu. Black machnął ręką, rozbijając szybę łokciem i wyskakując na bruk. Tkwiące w ramie kawałki obdrapały go nieco, lecz nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Adrenalina wypełniła krew, nalegając do niezwłocznego działania.

Pierwszą fazę ataku zapoczątkowały dwie grupy. Natarli jednocześnie odcinając większość dróg ucieczki. Ku ich zdumieniu, mieszkańcy tej obskurnej dzielnicy od razu stawiali zacięty opór. Wśród gęstych, nie możliwych do przebicia wzrokiem chmur mieszały się czarne i brązowe szaty. Tumany kurzu maskowały błyski zaklęć, przekleństwa uderzały nierzadko w przypadkowe osoby.

- Remus, jestem przy zachodnim wyjściu – wydyszał Syriusz do lusterka, uprzednio łącząc się z przyjacielem.

Razem z garstką osób przebili się na lewo od tłumu, ubezpieczając tych głębiej. Chociaż natura Blacka ciągnęła go w samo skupisko wrogów, Moody uniemożliwił mu to, wyskakując ze swoimi i rozbijając broniących się zaciekle czarno-magów. Rozdzielony tłum zafalował pod naporem czarów, aby potem odwdzięczyć się z nawiązką.

Zamknięci w centrum członkowie Zakonu szybko tracili siły, musząc działać przeciw kilku osobom naraz. Zatrzaśnięci w ciasnym kręgu nie dali rady wyswobodzić się od klątw i noży. Gęsta mgła rozpłynęła się, umożliwiając zobaczenie krwawej masakry. Ludzie padali co i rusz na ziemię zakrwawieni, z pustką w źrenicach. Czerwona posoka lała się nieprzerwanie, brudząc każdy wolny kawałek ulicy. Ściany były nią obryzgiwane, szyby wybijane przez bezwładne ciała.

- Syriusz! – krzyknął Lupin, przedzierając się przez trzyosobową blokadę. Czarnowłosy, mimo napadających go nieprzerwanie przeciwników, posłał w kierunku wilkołaka bladą wiązkę zaklęcia.

Remus uchylił się na czas, dostrzegając kątem oka przewracające się postacie. Zerwał się natychmiast na równe nogi, dołączając do towarzysza. Tak, jak poprzednio, tak i teraz osłaniali się nawzajem. Gdy jeden wytwarzał tarczę kopułową, drugi obezwładniał wrogów. Zgrani i oddani bez reszty walce nie zauważyli potrzasku nazbyt wcześnie.

Cała okolica została nakryta silnym podmuchem wiatru. Kaptury pospadały tym, którzy jeszcze je mieli na głowach. Z domów wysypały się tłumy czarno odzianych postaci z białymi maskami na twarzach. Dzierżąc różdżki w dłoniach wplątały się w zabójczy wir, napełniając otoczenie nowymi falami krzyków oraz jęków. Śmierciożercy natarli z każdej strony na stłoczone niedaleko trzy grupy, zbliżając je do siebie.

Wielka bestia nad nimi zamachnęła się poszarpanymi, błoniastymi skrzydłami. Paszcza rozwarła się, stwór wziął głęboki oddech. Powietrze ze świstem napełniło płuca, wyrzucając z nosa kłęby czarnego dymu. Członkowie Zakonu spanikowali, próbując się bronić i rozproszyć jednocześnie.

- Do cholery, weźcie się w garść! – wrzasnął Alastor, uderzając jednego z przeciwników łokciem w nos. Odwrócił się, łypiąc nieprzyjemnie na unoszącego się nad dachami smoka.

- Tarcza – zakomunikował Remus swoim ludziom, którzy ćwiczyli właśnie w razie takich przypadków. Pozostali otoczyli ich ciasno, nie dopuszczając do nich żadnego zaklęcia.

Szmaragdowe kule kosiły ich niemiłosiernie, lecz ci stawiali mocny opór. Czarny gad, którego grzbiet pokrywały długie kolce, wręcz wyrzucił z gardzieli masę zbitego, gorącego płomienia. Lupin skierował różdżkę w górę, inni poszli natychmiast za jego przykładem.

- Aqua caelestis*! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie, zbierając wpierw magię w trzymanym kurczowo drewnie.

Błękitne snopy światła złączyły się w jeden akurat w momencie zderzenia z palącym, przywodzącym na myśl piekło ogniem. Jasny błysk oślepił wszystkich, tęczowe refleksy niczym macki wirowały wokół dwóch słupów. Jednocześnie z tym zdarzeniem Remus upadł na kolana całkowicie wyczerpany. Sam jeden nie dałby rady odeprzeć magicznego płomienia smoka, lecz razem udało im się. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Śmierciożercy, niezadowoleni z efektów bestii, rzucili się do przodu z klątwami na ustach. Syriusz krzyknął coś do wilkołaka, jednak jego głos utonął we wrzawie. Błoniaste skrzydła załopotały nad nimi, gdy zwierze zaciągnęło się po raz kolejny. Ciemne chmury wybuchły szaleńczo z nozdrzy. Jarzące się ślepia spoczęły na wirującym, szafirowym dysku rzucającym barwne światła wokoło. Zionął ponownie, a szkarłatne światło zalało całą okolicę.

- O rzesz… – syknął Black, wycofując się do tyłu. Pochwycił kołyszącego się, zmęczonego Lupina pod pachę i szarpnął nim w górę. – Wstawaj – zdołał jedynie wychrypieć, gdyż duszący, gryzący gardło dym wypełnił płuca.

Używając zaklęcia biczu powalił na ziemię czterech popleczników Lorda. Smukła końcówka zahaczyła o ramię piątego, rozrywając jedynie skórę i mięśnie. Niemniej Śmierciożerca zawył z wściekłością, odwracając się do dwójki z uniesioną różdżką w drugiej dłoni. I to był jego błąd. Moody, przecisnąwszy się przez zbitą gromadę walczących, zabił go pojedynczą, szybką Avadą.

- Wynosimy się stąd – warknął do Blacka, kuśtykając w stronę budynku ewakuacyjnego. Tuż za nim znajdowała się mała przestrzeń nie objęta polem antydeportacyjnym.

Syriusz objął ramieniem przyjaciela, jednym sprawnym ruchem stawiając go na nogi. Odetchnął głęboko, czując nieznośne pieczenie w boku. Muśnięty został tam rozrywającą klątwą, co zauważył dopiero teraz. Lepka substancja spływała po rozszarpanym ubraniu, barwiąc je na czerwono. Zacisnąwszy zęby, czarnowłosy pociągnął wilkołaka ku wybawieniu z tego piekła.

- Uwaga! – krzyknęła Tonks, zjawiając się obok nich niewiadomo kiedy. Wskazała na wściekłego smoka nad nimi.

Stworzenie, widząc nieskuteczność swego ognia, zapikowało w dół, rozszarpując wirujący dysk białymi szponami. Zawirowania energii wybuchły w kilku miejscach, doprawione wypuszczonymi z najeżonej kłami paszczy płomieniami. Na dole wybuchła panika – nie tylko u członków Zakonu. Ludzie tratowali się wzajemnie, uciekając przed rozproszoną magią i palącymi językami.

Nimfadora pochwyciła Remusa z drugiej strony, pomagając go wlec. Ona i Syriusz rzucali różne czary dookoła, torując sobie drogę przez nieprzyjaciół. Śmierciożercy nie zamierzali odpuścić, dlatego nacierali na nich z coraz większą siłą. Narastający z każdą chwilą chaos tylko temu dopomagał.

- Ruszcie się! Szybciej! – wrzasnął stary auror, machając na nich ręką z drugiego końca ulicy. Aż dziw, jak szybko się tam dostał kuśtykając.

Strzępy rozproszonych oddziałów zebrały się w niewielkie grupy, dążące do tego samego celu. Poplecznicy Voldemorta zaatakowali ich od tyłu, goniąc niestrudzenie wśród pękających ścian, spadających dachówek i wściekłych pasów magii.

Smok wzbił się wyżej, rycząc przeraźliwie. Starte łuski prezentowały się niezbyt ciekawie, zaś złamany szpon wyraźnie dokuczał zwierzęciu. Wziął potężny haust, wypełniając całe płuca życiodajnym tlenem. Nagrzane powietrze falowało wokół gada, a potem rozżarzyło się przy nowej chmurze pomarańczowych płomieni. Rozszalała, rozproszona energia dysku ugięła się pod silnym naporem. Zawyła, chwiejąc się i przepuszczając wąskie strugi ognia. Wtem pękła, powodując zalanie uliczki na dole przez szkarłatną rzekę.

Ci, którzy nie zdołali umknąć spłonęli wrzeszcząc w niebogłosy. Stopiona skóra odchodziła od mięśni, mięśnie od kości, zaś te kruszyły się z powodu niewyobrażalnej temperatury. Syriusz schował się za najbliższym rogiem, ciągnąc za sobą pozostałą dwójkę. Tonks straciła równowagę, przez co opadła na rozgrzany bruk.

- To parzy! – pisnęła, zrywając się i chuchając w poparzone wnętrza dłoni. Black skrzywił się podczas ruchu nadgarstkiem i wypowiadania jednego krótkiego słowa. Sprawiło to, iż gorąco odbijało się od niego, wilkołaka i młodej aurorki.

- Tutaj! – zawołał do najbliższej, stłoczonej przy rozpadającym się ze starości domku grupy. Ci przekazali dalej, aż wreszcie wszyscy ocalali stłoczyli się naokoło trzech dowodzących akcją.

Moody przeklinał siarczyście, tamując obfity krwotok z przedramienia. Remus, odzyskawszy świadomość, opierał się osłabiony o ścianę. Podobnie zachowywał się każdy, kto użył przeciw smokowi tarczy dysku. Zgromadzeni wokół ludzie byli mniej lub bardziej ranni, co tylko oznaczało, że powinni znaleźć bezpieczną strefę.

Czarny gad zawył potężnie, siadając ciężko na najbliższym dachu. Tarł łeb uzbrojoną w pazury łapą, skomląc żałośnie. Jeden z wirów magii trafił moment temu w oko bestii, rozcinając w pionie pół pyska. Wielki jaszczur uniósł się w powietrze, łopocząc błoniastymi skrzydłami. Powarkując odleciał, ku wyraźnej uldze członków Zakonu.

- Poszedł sobie – powiedziała zdziwiona Nimfadora, rozcierając jedną z dłoni.

Więcej nikt nie zdołał powiedzieć, gdyż z prawej strony upadła naraz dwójka osób. Zielone błyskawice dosięgły je niesamowicie łatwo, pozbawiając życia, odbierając dusze. Śmierciożercy, dopiero co wyłaniając się zza zaułka, już natarli na zmęczonych Członków Zakonu klątwami. Moody wrzasnął na swoich, samemu zaprzestając tamować ranę i wybiegając naprzeciw wrogowi z uniesioną różdżką.

Rozedrgane inkantacjami zaklęć powietrze wypełniło się szkarłatnymi iskrami, które zaraz wybuchły ukierunkowanym płomieniem.

* * *

*Aqua cealestis - łac. Niebiańska woda.


	4. Rozdział 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

„**Gdybyś tu był…****"**

Długa wiązka płomieni niespodziewanie rozdzieliła Śmierciożerców i członków Zakonu. Gorąco na niewielki moment wypełniło całą przestrzeń, napełniając serca wszystkich obawą, czy to aby nie powrót smoka. Spanikowani ludzie odskakiwali od siebie, potrącali się i przewracali rannych.

Kolejny ogień wystrzelił – tym razem nad wyraz precyzyjnie. Różdżki wypadły z poparzonych dłoni popleczników Lorda. Chaos i zamieszanie dotknęły również i ich szeregi. Wcześniejsze uśmiechy zadowolenia z powodu zjawienia się bestii błyskawicznie spełzły z ich twarzy. Wrzaski wyrwały się z gardeł, palce zacisnęły się na parzących nadgarstkach.

Głowy wszystkich odwróciły w kierunku, skąd nadszedł atak. I nie zobaczyli łuskowatego, ogromnego zwierzęcia. Stał tam człowiek, najzwyklejszy człowiek. Prawą dłoń ciągle miał podniesioną, zaś czarne oczy spoglądały z wyższością oraz zaciętością. Jedno pstryknięcie jego palców spowodowało wytworzenie nowych płomieni.

- Na co jeszcze czekacie? – odezwał się mocnym głosem, zerkając kątem oka na Członków Zakonu. Ci zdezorientowani, stłoczeni w jednym miejscu nie dowierzali w to, co widzieli.

Czarnowłosy nieznajomy przeszedł obok nich, podnosząc dłoń w górę. Śmierciożercy zareagowali natychmiast na ten gest. Jedni rzucili się do ucieczki, drudzy wyskoczyli do przodu wypowiadając najgorsze klątwy. Nie zdążyli dokończyć jednej inkantacji, kiedy ogień zalał ich dużą, choć krótkotrwałą falą. Ubrania zapłonęły, łzy wypełniły oczy z powodu nagromadzonego ciepła.

Syriusz, rozdarty pomiędzy włączeniem się do pojedynku, a pomocą przyjacielowi, szarpał się wewnętrznie. Wreszcie, czując, jak Remus opiera się o niego ze zmęczenia, pochwycił go pod ramię. Ruszył szybkim, na tyle, na ile pozwalał stan, krokiem w stronę punktu deportacyjnego.

- Ruszcie się! – wrzasnął do stojących w ciągłym osłupieniu towarzyszy broni. Zszokowani nagłym wybawieniem dopiero po chwili zareagowali na słowa Blacka.

Zdrowsi pochwycili tych słaniających się, pomagając im dotrzeć do bezpiecznej strefy. Śmierciożercy, przerzedzeni przez zaskoczenie i niewiedzę o przeciwniku, wycofali się wyraźnie sfrustrowani. Oni w przeciwieństwie do członków Zakonu zostawili za sobą trupy oraz ciężko rannych.

Czarnooki, w pewnym momencie chowając się za wąskim występem muru, ubezpieczał Członków Zakonu swoim żywiołem. Wychylił się zza poharatanych cegieł, unosząc dłoń w pogotowiu. Uśmiechnął się chłodno, zauważając ucieczkę ludzi Czarnego Pana.

* * *

- Ronaldzie Weasley, jak możesz? – Oburzona Hermiona zbiegła po schodach na dół, tupiąc głośno z irytacji.

Ginny obrzuciła brata nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, po czym udała się za przyjaciółką. Znalazła ją w kuchni, kiedy brązowowłosa była w trakcie przygotowywania herbaty. Postawiła z hukiem czajnik na kuchence, prychając pod nosem. Następnie sięgnęła do jednej z szafek i wydobyła z niej dwa czerwone kubki.

- Nie wiem, jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz – powiedziała, kładąc trzymane przedmioty na blat stołu. Młodsza dziewczyna usiadła na krześle, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Mam za sobą lata praktyki – odparła, rozluźniając atmosferę. Panna Granger odetchnęła głęboko, opadając na siedzenie obok Ginny.

Siedziały w milczeniu, czekając na zagotowanie się wody. Nieliczne kropelki, które osadziły się na metalowej powierzchni, wyparowały z przeciągłym sykiem. Za oknem zapanował już zmierzch, sowy zaczęły pohukiwać i przelatywać nad domami. Obie poczuły nagle niepokój. Nie wiedziały, skąd tak nagle wzięło się to uczucie. Zakiełkowało niespodziewanie w duszy, rozwijając się, jak kwiat w dogodnych warunkach.

Młoda Weasley przypomniała sobie podobną sytuację. To było wtedy, gdy znalazła dziennik wśród podręczników po powrocie z Pokątnej. Pisała w nim dobre kilka miesięcy, nie mogąc na pierwszym roku przystosować się do otoczenia. Tyle czekała na pójście do Hogwartu, a gdy wreszcie się tam znalazła… towarzyszyła jej samotność.

To właśnie Hermiona jako pierwsza zorientowała się, co się dzieje z jej rok młodszą koleżanką. Po kilku atakach nieznanego stworzenia i rzekomym otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic, panna Granger wzięła rudowłosą na długą, poważną rozmowę. Po niej stały się sobie bliższe, o wiele. Miały podobne odczucia, nie przyjaźniły się praktycznie z nikim, Ślizgoni dokuczali im ze względu na pochodzenie.

Brązowowłosa poszukała danych w Dziale Zakazanym, przełamując uprzednio własne zasady, i wyszukała informacji o podobnych dziennikach. Odkrywszy prawdę, podzieliła się nią z Ginny. Nie musiały długo zastanawiać się nad sytuacją, choć rudowłosa bała się nadchodzących wyjaśnień.

Ku jej zdziwieniu Dumbledore nie dość, że nie wyrzucił jej ze szkoły, nie odebrał punktów, to jeszcze zaproponował gorącą czekoladę. Oddały mu pozornie zwykłą książeczkę, a on zniszczył ją magicznym sztyletem jednego z byłych dyrektorów. To był dziwny rok, lecz to właśnie podczas niego Weasley dowiedziała się, czym jest przyjaźń.

- Myślisz, że… - Wypowiedź młodszej przerwał trzask towarzyszący aportacji. Obydwie podskoczyły na swoich miejscach.

- Wrócili – powiedziała Hermiona, łapiąc koleżankę za nadgarstek i ciągnąc ją do wyjścia z kuchni. Nawet nie usłyszały rozpoczynającego się gwizdu czajnika.

Wpadły do salonu, lecz zaraz zamarły w wejściu. Ranni jęczeli, niektórzy nie wytrzymywali i krzyczeli z bólu. Poparzenia, rozcięcia, stłuczenia, złamania… najróżniejsze dowody krwawej walki. Czerwona ciecz plamiła ciemny, zielony dywan, tworzyła kałuże na odsłoniętych panelach. Metaliczny zapach uderzył w dwie panny, które zbladły w jednej chwili.

- Zawiadomcie dyrektora! – nakazał im Syriusz, trzymając się za bok i jednocześnie nie pozwalając Remusowi upaść. Ginny natychmiast wybiegła, aby skorzystać z kominka na dole.

Granger natomiast rzuciła się w tłum, przezwyciężając nagłe osłabienie i mdłości. Pomagała bandażować, podawać eliksiry, a nawet wykonywała co prostsze zaklęcia lecznicze. Black odepchnął ją, gdy próbowała mu pomóc. Skierował dziewczynę do innych, bardziej potrzebujących.

Do pomieszczenia wpadła na powrót rudowłosa, ciągnąc za sobą bliźniaków. Trójka Weasley'ów dołączyła do Hermiony, dzięki czemu zdołali w miarę opanować chaos. Dumbledore przybył niewiele później, a strzępy płomieni widocznych w holu świadczyły o tym, że wysłał gdzieś swego feniksa.

Albus przyprowadził ze sobą Severusa, co pozwoliło zwalczyć zupełnie zamieszanie. Ostry, złośliwy głos Mistrza Eliksirów zaczął kontrolować, ku niechętnemu podziwowi Syriusza, całą sytuację. Zdrowsi odsunęli się, bądź pomagali przy opatrywaniu pokaleczonych towarzyszy.

* * *

Czarnowłosy puścił ostatnią wiązkę ognia, płosząc całkowicie Śmierciożerców. Wkrótce nie został ani jeden z nich, a ulica, pełna krwi i popiołu, opustoszała. Cisza zadźwięczała wokoło, przecinana jedynie opadającymi z gzymsów, parapetów, ram stłuczonych okien kroplami.

Wtem pojawił się szkarłatno-złoty ptak z wyglądu przypominający łabędzia. Załopotał barwnymi skrzydłami, śpiewając głośno piękną pieśń. Pod wpływem melodii całe napięcie znikło, zaś otoczenie nie wydawało się już tak makabrycznie. Fawkes podleciał do mężczyzny, upuszczając u jego stóp zwinięty kawałek pergaminu. Widniało tam tylko jedno, krótkie zdanie: „Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się w Londynie przy Grimmauld Place 12."

Jedna z brwi powędrowała w górę w wyrazie zdziwienia. Nic więcej nie zdradziło tego uczucia na twarzy przywdzianego w niebieski mundur człowieka. Ptak zawisł tuż przed nim, rozpościerając niesamowicie swe skrzydła. Żołnierz złapał długi, piękny ogon, jak nakazywała mu intuicja.

Poczuł jedynie wypełniające go gorąco, gdyż wzrok zaślepił wybuch jaskrawych płomieni. Wszystko trwało zaledwie moment, po którym znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Pośrodku zatłoczonego, hałaśliwego salonu przyozdobionego niezbyt pięknymi dekoracjami.

W jednej chwili zgiełk ucichł, nawet ranni ograniczyli zawodzenia. Oczy obecnych skupiły się na nowoprzybyłym, natomiast feniks zanucił i przysiadł na oparciu wyświechtanego fotela. Albus, dotąd rozmawiający z Syriuszem, który dopiero teraz dał się bandażować Hermionie, ruszył w kierunku wybawiciela z uśmiechem.

- Witamy w naszej kwaterze, pułkowniku – odezwał się, ściskając dłoń czarnowłosego. Roy skinął głową z powagą.

- Jak to się stało, że tak wpadliście? – odezwał się spokojnie, choć w jego głosie wyczuć można było nutę kpiny.

- Też chciałbym to wiedzieć – syknął Alastor, podnosząc się z kanapy ciężko. Rzucił dookoła wściekłym spojrzeniem. – A ty, czego tu chcesz? – warknął, stukając mundurowego w pierś pokrytym bliznami palcem.

- Ach, zapomniałem wam powiedzieć. To pułkownik Roy Mustang. Przysłał go japoński rząd – wyjaśnił dyrektor, gładząc się po brodzie wolnymi ruchami. Moody prychnął ze złością.

- Nie potrzebujemy pomocy! – oburzył się, machnąwszy wściekle ręka. Czarnowłosy, ku zdumieniu obecnych, uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Nie dlatego tu przybyłem. Dostałem taki rozkaz, ponieważ jednego z naszych Państwowych Alchemików zamordowano waszymi czarami – odparł, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Dyrektor pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Wiem, generał pisał o tym w liście.

Kominek wypełnił się zielenią, przerywając rozmowę. Wśród tańczących języków pojawiła się głowa jednego z Członków Zakonu. Przeszukał salon szybkim spojrzeniem, które zatrzymało się na Albusie.

- Minister pana wzywa. Nie jest zadowolony – powiedział jedynie i znikł wśród tumanów szarego popiołu.

- Pułkowniku, chciałbym, aby mi pan towarzyszył – odezwał się siwobrody, wyciągając przed siebie przedramię.

Szkarłatno-złote ptaszysko zerwało się natychmiast, rozrywając materiał na oparciu lśniącymi szponami. Roy ponownie tego dnia pochwycił pierzasty ogon. Dwójka przeniosła się dzięki feniksowi prosto przed gabinet Ministra, gdzie już czekała na nich sekretarka.

* * *

Hermiona skończyła opatrywać Syriusza. Black podziękował krótko, krzywiąc się i rozmyślając nad pojawieniem Japończyka. Tymczasem inni zabrali się do przenoszenia rannych do Hogwartu, żeby tam mogli w pełni odzyskać siły. Pomfrey gotowała dla nich sale w opuszczonym na wakacje zamku. Było więc mnóstwo miejsca w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Ginny otarła spocone czoło, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Fred i George również już skończyli i rozsiedli się na kanapie. Panna Granger odetchnęła, uspokajając nadszarpnięte całą akcją nerwy. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jej organizm reagował na to wszystko. Skurczony żołądek dawał się we znaki z powodu odoru krwi.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała przyjaciółkę, przysiadając obok niej. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się z lekkim trudem.

- Tak, chociaż… - Wzdrygnęła się, obejmując ramionami.

Hermiona chrząknęła z zakłopotania, biorąc na ręce Krzywołapa. Kot przechadzał się swoim zwyczajem po pomieszczeniu, ocierając szyję o niski stolik. Zwierzę zamruczało, czując delikatne palce drapiące go za uchem.

- Dziwnie jest używać zaklęć w wakacje – odezwała się brązowooka, chcąc odwrócić uwagę od nieprzyjemnego zdarzenia. Czerwone kałuże, choć sprzątane przez przyzwanego skrzata, ciągle rzucały się w oczy.

- Ci, którzy zdali SUM-y mają pozwolenie. Nie dziwię się, że wprowadzono takie coś – powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się słabo. Przypomniała sobie, jak na początku czerwca ogłoszono to rozporządzenie. – Ale ty i tak byś mogła to robić. W końcu masz już siedemnaście lat – dopowiedziała, wstając i przeciągając się mimowolnie.

- I ostatni rok szkoły przed sobą – dodała głucho Hermiona, marniejąc po swej wypowiedzi. Koniec nauki był dla niej niemal porównywalny do apokalipsy.

Rudowłosa poklepała ją po ramieniu, rozglądając się. Prócz niej, Granger i szepczących bliźniaków w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo innego. Wszyscy, którzy zostali Kwaterze, zeszli na dół do kuchni. Krzywołap wywinął się z uścisku pani, zeskakując na miękki, upstrzony szkarłatem dywan.

* * *

Syriusz stał przed rodowym drzewem Blacków, ciągle trzymając dłoń na przeciętym boku. Biały materiał bandaża przesiąkał powoli posoką, lecz nie zwróciło to uwagi właściciela domu. Szare tęczówki spoglądały z przygnębieniem w wypalone miejsca, psujące ogólny obraz.

Nie chciał pokazywać słabości przed innymi, dlatego schował się właśnie tutaj. W pokoju, do którego nikt praktycznie nie wchodził ze względu na ilość niebezpiecznych przedmiotów. Mimo starań pani Weasley, nie udało się ich wszystkich pozbyć. Okna zasłonięte ponurymi, wypłowiałymi firankami dawały niewiele światła.

Syriusz rozmyślał o przyjacielu, własnej głupocie oraz przeszłości. Remus leżał już pewnie na jednym ze szkolnych łóżek, przykryty białą kołdrą i nafaszerowany eliksirami wzmacniającymi. Mimo siły wilkołaków, jego magia nie będzie regenerować się zbyt szybko. Takie zużycie energii mogło doprowadzić do komplikacji.

Potrząsnął głową ze złością, siadając na niskiej komodzie. Ból ze zmęczeniem nie dawały mu długo stać. Zawroty głowy pojawiły się dopiero później, lecz je także zignorował. Nie lubił odpoczywać bezczynnie, a to z pewnością doradziłby magomedyk.

- Gdybyś tu był… James – wymamrotał, osuwając się na podłogę. Oparł się o mebel, przymykając ze znużenia powieki.

Wspominał, jak niemal szesnaście lat temu z szałem rozkopywał gruzy domu, zapominając całkowicie o różdżce. Ogarnięty szałem, rozpaczą i przepełniony ślepą nadzieją szukał Potterów. Pamiętał doskonale spływające po policzkach, zdradzieckie łzy, ściśnięte serce i niemożność złapania oddechu. To wspomnienie prześladowało go w snach, wyryło się w pamięci.

Nie znaleziono ciał, jedynie prochy, zwalone ściany, zwęglone meble. Ogień pożarł wszystko, nie szczędząc niczego. Nikt nie przeżył… Dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, rana zakuła boleśnie, przypominając o sobie.

- Gdybyś tu był…


	5. Rozdział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

„**Tancerza?"**

- Mam już tego serdecznie dość, Dumbledore! Moi ludzie nie są mięsem armatnim! Jeszcze raz tylu polegnie, to nie dam ci więcej oddziału! – wrzeszczał Minister, miotąc w dłoniach swój zielony melonik. Złość przeważyła nad niepewnością w stosunku do silniejszego magicznie dyrektora.

- Rozumiem, Korneliuszu. Zaręczam, że to się więcej nie zdarzy – wyjaśnił spokojnie, niczym rozdrażnionemu dziecku, Albus. Knot wyrzucił z siebie jeszcze kilka ostrzeżeń-gróźb i wyprosił starca za drzwi pod pretekstem nawału pracy.

Siwobrody nie przejął się tym zbytnio i, ukłoniwszy się stosownie, wyszedł na korytarz. Tam czekał na niego Roy, opierający się o kontuar sekretarki. Kobieta zakrywała usta dłonią, zaś jej policzki pokrywał delikatny rumieniec. Spoglądała z uwielbieniem na czarnookiego, mając ochotę poprawić obcisłą bluzkę. Mustang mrugnął do niej, dołączając do oddalającego się wolno Dumbledore'a.

Brunetka zaraz po jego wyjściu położyła łokcie na wypolerowanym starannie blacie, wzdychając z rozmarzeniem. Przywrócona do równowagi przez niemal wybiegającego z gabinetu Ministra poderwała się, wracając natychmiast do papierów. Napisała jeszcze tylko krótką notkę do przyjaciółki z piętra niżej i posłała ją w formie samolociku.

Pojawili się w zielonych płomieniach w gabinecie dyrektora. Fawkes zaśpiewał wesołą pieśń na ich przybycie, łopocząc cudownymi skrzydłami. Jego bystre, niczym u jastrzębia ślepia obserwowały nowoprzybyłych. Albus ze zmęczeniem obszedł dębowe biurko i opadł na miękko obity fotel. Roy przeszedł wzdłuż pomieszczenia, przystając dopiero obok uchylonych okiennic.

- Macie sporo problemów – odezwał się, zerkając kątem okna na powieszone na ścianach portrety. Namalowane postacie przysłuchiwały się słowom, udając, iż śpią.

- W rzeczy samej. Korneliusz nie rozumie powagi sytuacji – odparł siwobrody, przecierając chusteczką okulary-połówki okrężnymi ruchami.

Feniks przekręcił łebek, srebrne urządzenia zabrzęczały metalicznie. Czarnowłosy zmarszczył niezauważalnie brwi w geście zamyślenia, opierając się plecami o biblioteczkę.

- W najbliższym czasie wezwę moich ludzi. Generałowie z pewnością nie będą mieli nic przeciwko temu, jeżeli się dowiedzą o sytuacji tutaj – powiedział pewny siebie, strzepując niewidzialny pył z granatowego munduru. Dumbledore wychylił się lekko do przodu, mierząc wojskowego spojrzeniem.

- To miło z pana strony, pułkowniku. Jednak muszę zapytać, dlaczego pan to robi? – rzekł nad wyraz poważnie, zaś w jego oczach, na przekór tonowi, zamigotały wesołe iskierki.

- Ci Śmierciożercy zabili naszego alchemika, jestem tego pewien. Po za tym, gdy wygramy moje akcje u przełożonych wzrosną – odparł, wcale nie kryjąc się z zamiarami. Dyrektor skinął głową, akceptując szczerą odpowiedź.

Mustang odwrócił się, kierując wzrok na zielone błonia i dalej, na Zakazany Las. Daleko za drzewami majaczyły wyniośle góry, pnąc się dumnie do samego nieba. Zabłąkany testral załopotał skrzydłami tuż nad bujnymi koronami, nurkując zaraz między szerokie, mocne pnie.

- Dąży pan do awansu za wszelką cenę, pułkowniku? – Dobiegło Roy'a neutralnie brzmiące pytanie Albusa. Przymknął powieki, uśmiechając się bardziej ironicznie niż wcześniej.

* * *

Za oknem wiał delikatny, ledwo odczuwalny wiatr. Poruszał niemo gałęziami, budził nikłe kręgi na krystalicznej powierzchni jeziora. Chmury sunęły pod jego wpływem przed siebie, od czasu do czasu zasłaniając swą bielą jarzące się niesamowicie słońce. Parzące promienie przedzierały się do samej ziemi, osuszając ją i atakując upałem rośliny, zwierzęta oraz ludzi.

Syriusz westchnął, siedząc obok łóżka, na którym spoczywał Remus. Wilkołak pogrążony był we śnie, jego skóra nie traciła bladości, zaś na czole perliły się krople potu. Black wyciągnął z niskiej miski puchatą ścierkę, wykręcił ją i ostrożnie położył na czole przyjaciela.

- Nie musisz przy mnie siedzieć. – Powieki brązowowłosego uniosły się wolno, jak gdyby ważyły, co najmniej tonę.

- Ale chcę. Wiesz, jakie pielęgniarki tu przysłano? – odparł Syriusz, mrugając do niego łobuzersko. Remus pokręciłby głową, gdyby tylko nie był tak zmęczony.

Trwali przez jakiś czas w ciszy, podziwiając spokój za oknem. W izolatce nie znajdowało się wiele sprzętów. Prócz metalowego łóżka, krzesła i niewielkiej szafki praktycznie nic nie zakłócało małej przestrzeni pomieszczenia. Ściany o wręcz sterylnej bieli nie ozdabiały obrazy, cienkie firanki nie przysłaniały widoku za szybami.

- Mógłbyś wreszcie kogoś dla siebie znaleźć – odezwał się Black, odchylając się nonszalancko do tyłu. Luźne ubrania zaszeleściły bezgłośnie.

- Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy – mruknął Remus, nie spoglądając na towarzysza. Czarne oczy zmrużyły się buntowniczo.

- Pełnia była pięć dni temu – przypomniał, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Drewniane nogi zastukały o posadzkę, gdy mężczyzna usiadł wreszcie jak należy.

- A następna? I kolejna? Nie, Syriuszu… - wymamrotał Lupin, ucinają temat zmęczonym westchnieniem. Ciemnowłosy poddał się, przenosząc rozmowę na następny dzień. Przecież jego przyjaciel nie może być wiecznie kawalerem!

W przeźroczystą taflę uderzyły nachalne, złotawe promyki, rozszczepiające się po ścianach barwami tęczy. Black wstał ciężko, zdecydowawszy otworzyć okno. Okiennice zaskrzypiały, kiedy to robił. Do środka wpadło orzeźwiające, choć ciepłe powietrze, niesione lekkimi podmuchami.

- Ciekawe, skąd Sam-Wiesz-Kto wziął tego smoka – zastanowił się na głos, opierając o parapet. Rozwichrzone kudły potargał niezauważalny wiaterek.

- To był Norweski Kolczasty, a one są dość powszechne w nielegalnym handlu – odpowiedział wilkołak, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Wyczerpanie magiczne na moment zaćmiło wzrok.

- Skąd wiesz, jaki to był gatunek? – zdziwił się Syriusz, obracając w stronę Remusa. Ten uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

- Nigdy nie uważałeś na lekcjach, prawda?

Skromnie urządzoną salę wypełniły dwa śmiechy – jeden niczym szczekanie psa, drugi cichy, kryjący w sobie nieśmiałość. Zawtórował im narastający na kilka sekund ptasi śpiew oraz szelest zielonych liści. W końcu każdemu należy się choć odrobina krótkiego szczęścia.

W mrocznej uliczce zatłoczyło się od zakapturzonych postaci. Niektórzy rozmawiali, a raczej szydzili z nieudanej akcji Zakonu Feniksa. Inni kupowali zabronione składniki, przedmioty bądź bronie, nie przejmując się czymś takim, jak prawo. Jeszcze inni szli upić się w pobliskim pubie, wysłuchać plotek o nadchodzących akcjach lub też zlecić komuś morderstwo. Barmani nie nadążali za zamówieniami, kelnerki potykały się o stoliki, nogi śmiejących się mieszkańców Nokturnu.

Jakiś wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna przyciągnął do siebie jedną z nich, obłapując w niestosownych miejscach. Kobieta uderzyła go z łokcia, wyrywając się niezwykle zwinnie. Postawiła przed nim butelkę trunku, po czym oddaliła się, ignorując gwizdy. Odłożywszy tacę na ladzie baru, pociągnęła niżej kusą spódnicę, odsłaniającą więcej, niż powinna.

- Hej, laleczko! Jeszcze jedna ognista tutaj! – wrzasnął ktoś po drugiej stronie przepełnionego lokalu.

Tłum zawył na widok wchodzącej na wąską scenę, skąpo przywdzianej osoby. Smukła dłoń dzierżyła różdżkę, trzymaną tuż przed ustami w formie mikrofonu. Śpiewana piosenka ledwo przebijała się przez gwizdy i aplauzy, lecz nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Każdy z przebywających w pubie wolał oglądać niż słuchać.

Żaden dźwięk nie wydostawał się na zewnątrz z powodu narzuconych na budynek zaklęć wyciszających. Nie baczono nawet na całkowicie pijanych przechodniów, kiwających się w każdą możliwą stronę. Czasem jedynie spoglądano na nich z odrazą, przechodząc obok jak najszybciej. Hałaśliwe psy szczerzyły zębiska w parodii uśmiechu, drapały startymi pazurami nierówno położone cegły.

Na jednym z niższych, ledwo dwupiętrowym budynków z rozsypującymi się gzymsami przyklęknął pewien zakapturzony osobnik. Do pasa przypiętą miał pochwę o dziwnym kształcie, kryjąca w sobie broń podobną do sejmitara – proste do jednej trzeciej długości otrze, później zakrzywiające się nieco delikatniej niż sierp – o nietypowej, zamkniętej rękojeści przypominającej owalny kastet obłożony miękką skórą. Garda zminimalizowana została do pierścienia o średnicy zaledwie kilku milimetrów.

Człowiek, ubrany w luźną szatę przewiązaną czarno-srebrnym sznurem, obserwował jakby od niechcenia ulicę w dole. Pod nosem nucił obcą w brzmieniu melodię, nie rzucając się nikomu w oczy. Wreszcie odszedł od krawędzi, stukając cicho sandałami z lekkiego drewna. Spojrzał w każdą stronę mrocznej dzielnicy, analizując własną pozycję.

Przysiadł pod ścianą przylegającego, zdecydowanie wyższego domu, dzięki czemu miał oparcie dla pleców. Zagarnął bliżej siebie poły ubrania, po czym położył pod głowę ręce. Zadarł brodę w kierunku ciemnego, obsianego małymi, lśniącymi punktami nieba. Materiał kaptura obsunął się, odsłaniając zielone, błyszczące tęczówki.

* * *

Piątka nastolatków stała u szczytu ponurych schodów, prowadzących na pierwsze piętro. Panował półmrok, rozświetlany jedynie migoczącymi płomieniami świec w metalowych uchwytach. Fred wcisnął Hermionie Uszy dalekiego zasięgu w dłonie, salutując żartobliwie.

- Nie możemy nic wam powiedzieć…

- Ale nie zaszkodzi, kiedy…

- Sami usłyszycie.

Mówili na przemian rudowłosi bliźniacy, zniżając głosy do ledwo słyszalnego szeptu. Mrugnęli do młodszej trójki, po czym zbiegli po stopniach, nie chcąc spóźnić się na zebranie Zakonu. Portret, dotąd zasłonięty szczelnie kotarą, zaczął wyć z powodu nadmiernego hałasu. George jedynie machnął różdżką, na powrót uciszając złośliwe zawodzenia matki Syriusza.

Ginny odebrała od przyjaciółki jeden z produktów, drugi został wręczony niechętnie Ronowi. Ciekawość zwyciężyła nad sporami, więc zachowywali się niezmiernie cicho. Spuścili sznurki w dół, a te podpełzły pod same drzwi. Nachylili się nad barierką, wkładając drugie końce do uszu i nasłuchując uważnie.

W kuchni zebrali się już wszyscy, choć brakowało tych, którzy znajdowali się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Mimo upływu tygodnia po feralnym napadzie, większa część rannych i wyczerpanych energetycznie nie potrafiła podnieść się nawet z łóżka. Nimfadora, trzymając zabandażowane dłonie na blacie stołu, spoglądała po twarzach siedzących obok towarzyszy. Lupin wyglądał zdecydowanie najlepiej ze swojej grupy, gdyż jako wilkołak posiadał szybszą regenerację niż zwykli ludzie. Jednak nikłe zmęczenie i tak zakradło się do jego złotawych oczu.

- Kingsley, jak idzie dochodzenie? – zapytał Albus, opierając brodę na dłoniach, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Siedzący obok Mustang uważnie przyglądał się zebranym.

- Nijak. Żaden z aurorów wziętych do akcji nas nie zdradził. Możliwe, że wypytano któregoś i usunięto mu to wspomnienie – odparł zapytany, przeglądając spisane zeznania. Potarł ze zmęczeniem powieki, wzdychając żałośnie.

- Czarny Pan jest legilimentą. Z pewnością nie jest to dla niego trudne – powiedział Snape z dystansem, wykrzywiając sarkastycznie wargi.

- W takim razie sprawdźcie wszystko jeszcze raz jutro. Tymczasem na dzisiejszy wieczór zaplanowana jest pułapka. Wiecie, co robić – odezwał się Dyrektor, na co niektóre osoby kiwnęły ze zrezygnowaniem.

Powstawali ze swoich miejsc, szurając krzesłami po wyczyszczonych kafelkach. Pani Weasley udała się do niewielkiej spiżarni, chcąc ugotować posiłek dla tych, którzy mieli zostać w Kwaterze. Żaden z wychodzących nie dojrzał zwijających się nad nimi sznurków Uszu dalekiego zasięgu.

Trójka nastolatków pobiegła do swoich pokoi, nie dowiedziawszy się tak naprawdę niczego wartościowego. Przeprowadzone zebranie miało za zadanie jedynie sprawdzić postępy nad wykrywaniem zdrajcy oraz przypomnieniem o kolejnej już akcji. Hermiona rzuciła się na łóżko, burząc idealnie pościeloną powierzchnię. Dziewczyna zastanawiał się, dlaczego ciągle wysyła się ludzi na Nokturn, skoro ostatnio więcej Członków Zakonu zostaje rannych niż Śmierciożerców schwytanych.

Tymczasem na dole pozostała jedynie matka rudowłosego rodzeństwa, dyrektor oraz pułkownik armii Japonii. Albus chrząknął znacząco, zwracając na siebie uwagę kobiety. Ta, kładąc świeże warzywa w zlewie, obejrzała się przez ramię.

- Zostawiłabyś nas samych, Molly? Musimy coś przedyskutować – zwrócił się do niej siwobrody, poprawiając okulary. Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

- Ależ oczywiście. Tylko mnie później zawołajcie – odparła, wychodząc z chłodnego pomieszczenia. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, słysząc jeszcze wypowiadane zaklęcia wyciszające.

Roy ziewnął, nie kłopocząc się zasłonięciem ust dłoni. Mimo braku papierkowej roboty, co wyraźnie go zadowalało, pistoletu pani porucznik, z czego był jeszcze bardziej ucieszony, ostatnio nie dano mu przespać dwóch nocy z rzędu. Szukanie przecieku w szeregach aurorów oraz sprowadzanie do Londynu swoich ludzi okazało się wyczerpującymi zajęciami.

- A skąd pan wie, że to nie któryś z pana ludzi? Tych z Zakonu? – odezwał się Mustang. Dumbledore usiadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce, nie odpowiadając od razu.

- Po prostu wiem – powiedział w końcu wymijająco. Za oknem chmury znów przysłoniły słońce.

Cienie padły wprost do pomieszczenia, rysując szarawe cienie na ścianach. Wygasłe palenisko nie dawało tego ciepła, gdy panowały w nim rozszalałe, trzaskające wesoło płomienie. Panująca w kuchni temperatura była niższa niż na zewnątrz.

- Kiedy przybędzie oddział, pułkowniku? – zapytał Albus, przyglądając się pełzającym po blacie stołu cieniom.

- Najpóźniej za dwa dni – odpowiedział Roy, stukając palcami w drewno równym rytmem.

Ledwo wypowiedział te słowa, zieleń zalała całe pomieszczenie. Ogień wybuchł w głąb wysokiego komina, wyrzucając przez szyb gęsty dym. Dwójka zerwała się ze swoich miejsc, nie bacząc na uciekające w kąty mroki.

- Dyrektorze – wysapała Tonks, wypadając ze środka płomieni i potykając się przy okazji. – Znaleźliśmy Tancerza – dodała niezwykle poważnie jak na nią. Dłonie zawinięte w bandaże przysmaliły się, kiedy opierała się o gzyms. Roy drgnął niespokojnie.

- Tancerza?


	6. Rozdział 5

**ROZDZIAŁ ****5**

„**Szmaragd zalśnił"**

Denerwujące, wręcz niepokojące uczucie zalęgło się w umyśle Roy'a. Stłumił je jednak, wmawiając sobie zbieżność informacji. Albus odesłał Nimfadorę, aby ta dołączyła do reszty przydzielonych do zadania Członków Zakonu. Młoda, różowowłosa kobieta wycofała się w głąb kominka, znikając na powrót w zielonych płomieniach. Ogień trzasnął, sypnął barwnymi iskrami i wygasł po zaledwie paru sekundach.

- Kim jest Tancerz? – zapytał obojętnie Mustang, opierając się o kant stołu. Kątem oka zerkał na wskazówki zegarka.

- Pojawił się kilka miesięcy temu – zaczął dyrektor, gładząc swą siwą, długą brodę. – Już po paru dniach zaczął zadawać się ze Śmierciożercami, więc postanowiliśmy go przesłuchać. Niestety za każdym razem uciekał nam tanecznie. – Błękitne tęczówki zamigotały. – Nie wiadomo jak się nazywa, skąd pochodzi – zakończył w zamyśleniu, jakby bardziej do siebie niż czarnowłosego.

Pułkownik uśmiechnął się ironicznie, przeganiając ostatecznie złe przeczucie. Miał całkowitą pewność, że się pomylił – lecz tym razem nie karcił się za błędne domysły, wręcz przeciwnie. Poczuł niemą ulgę. W końcu ten, o kim myślał był przecież…

- Tancerz zawsze nosi przy sobie dziwny miecz… przypomina trochę sierp – dopowiedział Albus.

… daleko stąd. Doskonale zamaskowane zdziwienie odbiło się złością w jednym słowie.

- Cholera.

* * *

Siedział przy niewielkim stoliku ustawionym blisko otwartego na oścież okna. Krzesło postawione tyłem do ściany zabezpieczało przed możliwymi atakami z zaskoczenia i dawało idealny widok na cały pub. Ludzie krzątali się niczym mrówki, wrzeszczeli radośnie, sącząc rozmaite trunki. Ładne kelnerki obsługiwały sprawnie klientów, mrugnięciami i czarującymi uśmiechami wywijając się od obłapiania.

Młodzieniec ziewnął, ze znudzeniem przejeżdżając wzrokiem po hałaśliwym tłumie. Kaptur spoczywał płasko na plecach, nie zasłaniając twarzy. Szara chusta przewiązana przez czoło zasłaniała uszy i krótsze kosmyki czarnych włosów. Wypił duszkiem szklankę wody, ignorując z trudem prychnięcia czy krzywe uśmieszki.

Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia nikt go nie zauważył, dopiero przy kontuarze podczas zamówienia wokół niego wybuchły szydercze chichoty. Niby przypadkowe odsłonięcie zakrytego fałdami szaty miecza uciszyło je momentalnie. Rozczarowało to nieco zielonookiego, ponieważ miał ochotę się wyładować. Ostatnie dni spędził na umykaniu aurorom i tym z Zakonu, którzy udawali, dość dobrze trzeba przyznać, mieszkańców Nokturnu.

Na improwizowaną scenę wyszła znana w tutejszym gronie piosenkarka, której ubiór odsłaniał zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoite miejsca. Rozległy się gwizdy i krzyki, zapraszające ją do stolika. Kobieta, nie zważając na to, zaczęła śpiewać skoczny utwór. Jak na razie żaden z przebywających nie zainteresował się głosem czarownicy, a jej sylwetką. Młodzieniec drgnął nerwowo i z chęcią sięgnąłby do rękojeści.

Nie zdążył tego zrobić, gdyż wysoki cień przesłonił mu światło pochodzące ze świec. Spojrzał na trzy postacie, górujące nad jego stolikiem. Ten pośrodku, najwidoczniej lider, chwycił krzesło i, obróciwszy je, usiadł na nim. Skrzyżował dłonie na oparciu, przechylając głowę niby drapieżne zwierzę.

- Mam dla ciebie propozycję – wysyczał głosem niepasującym do jego osoby. Zielonooki przesunął się lekko do przodu.

- Ty, czy raczej ktoś nad tobą? – zapytał, nachylając się nad pustą już szklanką. Nuta obcego akcentu odwróciła nieco uwagę. Na tyle, aby jedna z dłoni powędrowała niezauważenie za plecy.

- Bystrzak. – Śmierciożerca zarechotał pod nosem. – Tak, to oferta od samego Czarnego Pana – dodał kuszącym tonem, wyciągając w stronę młodszego sakiewkę wypełnioną złotymi monetami.

Ten zmarszczył brwi, sceptycznie przyglądając się mężczyznom. Palec zahaczył o metalową obręcz zastępującą rękojeść małego noża. Wysunął niewielką broń z kryjówki tuż nad krzyżem, nie zdradzając się nawet mrugnięciem.

_Może wreszcie będę miał sposobność do zabawienia się__._

- I czego oczekuje ode mnie ta wasza pseudo lordzina? Hm? Co mam niby zrobić w zamian, cholerny sługusie? – zadał te pytania z wrednie niewinnym uśmieszkiem, mrużąc oczy. Twarz człowieka skrzywiła się, jakby został uderzony prosto w twarz.

- Stać się jednym z nas – odrzekł przymilnie, powstrzymując sięgających po różdżki towarzyszy. – Dołączyć do najsilniejszej armii, z jaką borykać się musi ten patetyczny świat – dopowiedział z dumą, usilnie trzymając swe nerwy na wodzy. Nerwy, które były powoli i dobitnie szarpane przez zachowanie i wypowiedzi tego dziwnego dzieciaka. Zielonooki odchylił się do tyłu, nie tylko w duchu, ale i naprawdę obnażając złośliwie zęby.

- Jednym słowem, mam, tak jak wy, być pieprzonym kundlem na każde skinienie porąbanego megalomana? – powiedział, z radością wyżywając się za bezsenne noce. Nie wspominając o odmianie, której tak bardzo mu brakowało - wreszcie coś ciekawszego niż ścigający go nieudacznicy lubujący się w przebierankach.

Żyłka zadrgała niebezpiecznie na czole bruneta, zdradzając nadchodzący wybuch. Dwójka stojąca z tyłu przygotowała się, lecz nie na tyle dyskretnie, żeby tego nie zauważyć. Napięcie wisiało w tej małej przestrzeni, nie docierając do rozwrzeszczanego tłumu nieco dalej.

* * *

Syriusz stukał niecierpliwie palcem o rozpadającą się z wolna ścianę pokrytą zszarzałą, poszarpaną tapetą. Znów ukryli się w opuszczonym budynku, tym razem sprawdzając wpierw okolicę za pomocą Tonks. Sprawna pani metamorfomag przybierała różne postacie, przebierając się prostym zaklęciem. W ten sposób zdołali wyeliminować ponowne wpadniecie w pułapkę zastawioną przez ludzi Lorda.

- Kiedy wkroczymy? – odezwał się szeptem, niespokojnie wyglądając przez brudną, stłuczoną w rogu szybę.

- Uspokój się, Syriuszu. Niedługo – odpowiedział Remus, odciągając go od prawdopodobieństwa wykrycia. Reszta zebranych milczała, w skupieniu przypominając sobie właściwe czary bojowe.

- Wcześniej przynajmniej wiedziałem, kiedy mam wyskoczyć. A teraz możemy tkwić tu nawet całą noc – warknął animag, robiąc naburmuszoną minę.

Serce obijało się boleśnie o żebra, bijąc szybciej niż normalnie. Adrenalina już krążyła w żyłach, domagając się jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Napięte mięśnie czekające na najdrobniejszy znak, różdżka zaciśnięta kurczowo w dłoni. Black był gotowy w każdym momencie rzucić się w środek zebranych na zewnątrz zakapturzonych.

- Zawsze musisz tak reagować? – skarcił go Lupin stonowanym głosem, wręcz zmuszając do przyklęknięcia.

- Wreszcie dowiemy się, kim jest Tancerz – odparł szarooki. Stęchłe powietrze zafalowało w pomieszczeniu pod wpływem wieczornego wiatru, wdzierającego się przez liczne dziury.

Wilkołak pozostawił wypowiedź przyjaciela bez komentarza. Zastanawiał się, czy tym razem uda im się schwytać tego kłopotliwego osobnika. Podobno nie wziął jeszcze ani jednego zlecenia od popleczników Voldemorta, jednak może to być kwestia czasu. Przebywając blisko nich w końcu zainteresuje sobą Toma, a wtedy ten nie omieszka nie skorzystać z umiejętności młodzieńca. Jeżeli już tego nie zrobił, a plotki miały za cel zmylić Zakon.

* * *

- Ty cholerny gównia…

Trzask przewracanego krzesła i suche uderzenie lekkiego drewna w skórę. Śmierciożerca poleciał do tyłu, kopnięty centralnie w nos. Dwójka ochroniarzy ryknęła, wydobywając różdżki i podnosząc je w gotowości użycia magii. Dotąd bawiący się ludzie zamilkli, aby zaraz zacząć skandować zwycięstwo mężczyzn. Odwrócenie uwagi od piosenkarki pozwoliło kobiecie zejść ze sceny, zaś kelnerki na darmo próbowały zaprowadzić porządek.

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się krzywo, zieleń tęczówek zabłysła.

- Wybaczcie, panowie, na moje jakże wielkie nieszczęście jestem już czymś psem – zaszydził, rozkładając ręce w udawanej bezradności. – Ach, jeszcze coś. Chyba nie boicie się ciemności? – zapytał, wyszarpując zręcznym pociągnięciem ukryty nożyk. Zamachnął się, wibrujący świst przeciął powietrze pomieszczenia.

Żyrandol rozbił się hałaśliwie o podłogę, gdy został przecięty trzymający go łańcuch. Świecie zamigotały i zgasły, nastała więc ciemność. Zielonooki pomachał zbierającemu się wściekle Śmierciożercy, po czym wyskoczył żwawo przez okno. Chaos zapanował w lokalu, ludzie bili się zawzięcie, korzystając z szansy do bójki. Pięści poszły w ruch, krew przelewała się przez stoły, plamiła panele.

Trójka napastników wybiegła na zewnątrz, rozwalając drzwi o ceglaną ścianę. Jeden z nich wskazał uciekającego chłopaka, ruszając już w jego kierunku. Towarzysze pognali za nim, odpychając brutalnie pałętające się wokół osoby. Torowali sobie przejście przez tłum, doganiając mozolnie uciekiniera.

Zielonooki obejrzał się za siebie, ciągle trzymając dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Nigdy nie obmyślał planu, zawsze działał pod wpływem chwili. Ta sytuacja nie była wyjątkiem i wcale się temu nie dziwił. Ktoś od tego Czarnego Pana miał się z nim niedługo skontaktować, co uznał za dobry moment szczegółowego wypytania i zdobycia informacji. Pech, dla Śmierciożerców oczywiście, chciał, żeby stało się to akurat dzisiaj, kiedy miał wyjątkowo zły nastrój.

Rozejrzał się, sprawnie manewrując między zakapturzonymi osobnikami. Musiał znaleźć pustą uliczkę i tam… Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, odpychając od siebie starą wiedźmę. Spojrzał za siebie akurat w momencie, w którym ze starych budynków wypadli członkowie Zakonu wspomagani paroma aurorami. Ścigający młodzieńca padli po celnych zaklęciach, natomiast otaczający ich mieszkańcy Nokturnu rozpierzchli się. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że przeciwnicy wrócą tam szybko po ostatniej porażce. Jednocześnie instynkt podpowiadał im, iż to wcale nie oni są celami. A tacy ludzie, jak oni zawsze ufają podświadomości.

- Ale mi solidarność – mruknął zielonooki, będąc samemu w opuszczonej błyskawicznie ulicy.

Nie czekając na pierwszy ruch ze strony Zakonu, skoczył w bok, łapiąc metalową, zardzewiałą drabinkę. Podciągnął się, słysząc tupot nóg i wykrzykiwane czary. Skulił się na chwilę, a następnie wspiął, ostrożnie chwytając każdy szczebel. Wszystko skrzypiało i miało się wrażenie, że zaraz niestabilna konstrukcja się rozleci. Parę jaskrawych zaklęć minęło młodzieńca o włos, uderzając w ściany. Cegły posypały się w dół, wstrząsy spowodowały oderwanie się paru śrub.

Chłopak zacisnął zęby, docierając wreszcie do końca. Wdrapał się zręcznie na dach, unikając następnych nadlatujących czarów. Syriusz, prychnąwszy, połączył się z Nimfadorą za pomocą lusterka. Młoda kobieta była już na pozycji, wróciwszy od dyrektora.

- Idzie w wasza stronę. Okrążmy go – powiadomił kuzynkę, nakazując ludziom się rozdzielić.

Remus skinął tylko, zbierając garstkę swoich i udając się wzdłuż domu. Black skierował się natomiast ku drugiej uliczce. Zielonooki słyszał ich oraz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co chcą zrobić. Odciąć drogę i wspólnie zaatakować. Nie miał gdzie uciec, ponieważ wszystkie okoliczne budowle znajdowały się za daleko. Jedyną szansą była ta naprzód, prosto w pułapkę.

- Skoro tak bardzo chcecie – powiedział, ruszając przed siebie.

Szybkie kroki, stukające sandały o zniszczoną powierzchnię dachów. Pochwa obijała się o udo, ostrze już czekało swego uwolnienia. Mimo ciągłej gotowości i palców zaciśniętych na rękojeści, młodzieniec nie dobył broni. Skupił się na w miarę bezszelestnej ucieczce, aby choć odrobinę zmylić tych na dole. Nie udawało mu się zbytnio, gdyż tamci również wiedzieli o jego sytuacji. Jedna droga… naprzód…

- A niech was kojoty zeżrą – syknął rozeźlony, przeskakując niski murek oddzielający przylegające domy.

Nadal żadnego uskoku w bok, szerokie jak na te warunki ulice, niczym rzeki w kanionie sprzyjały prześladowcom. Umykający oddech ulatywał z płuc, tlen nie wystarczał powoli na zasilenie wszystkich mięśni. Przeskoczył nad wąskim pasem przestrzeni i wtedy właśnie wpadł na pomysł. Znów pójdzie na żywioł, zaskakując przeciwnika.

Zbliżał się do kolejnej wyrwy, wąskiej uliczki. Metr przed krawędzią skoczył, chwytając jedną z kilku sakiewek przypiętych do pasa po drugiej stronie od miecza. Złapał niezbyt szeroki parapet, odbił się od niego, a następnie zleciał na ziemię, lądując na ugiętych nogach. Słysząc szmer przed sobą, podniósł głowę. Przeklął w myślach, widząc następną grupę. Musieli rozstawić się w takich miejscach jak to.

- Nie masz dokąd uciec, dzieciaku – powiedział mocnym, szorstkim głosem Alastor, celując różdżką w młodzieńca, podobnie jak stojący za nim członkowie Zakonu.

Nimfadora przyjrzała się uważnie schwytanemu i aż sapnęła w duchu na widok młodego wieku. Broń nieznacznie zatrzęsła się w uścisku. Zielonooki zerknął do tyłu, żeby przekonać się, iż stary auror ma rację. Za nim była betonowa ściana, postawiona tu stosunkowo niedawno.

_Musieli to zrobić dziś rano_ - pomyślał niezadowolony, że wcześniej nie zobaczył przeszkody. Sięgała ona drugiego piętra, dach był powyżej trzeciego. Dlatego nie dojrzał sprytnie urządzonej zasadzki. Zmrużył oczy, rozważając parę wyjść z sytuacji.

- Teraz pójdziesz z nami, szczeniaku – odezwał się ponownie Moody głosem przepełnionym pewnością siebie.

Palce miażdżyły rękojeść, złowrogie spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek spoczęło na emerycie. Tymczasem za grupą pojawiła się ta, która ścigała młodzieńca przez całą drogę. Syriusz, dysząc ciężko, przedarł się do przodu wraz z Remusem. Złączyli się przy ostatniej uliczce, zauważając skuteczne zatrzaśnięcie uciekiniera.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś, staruchu? – odparował młodzieniec ze złością, niepostrzeżenie odczepiając sakiewkę.

- Staruchu? Ty bezczelne bękarcie! – Alastor rzucił się do przodu, podnosząc wysoko różdżkę.

Grymas przebiegł przez twarz zielonookiego. Okręcił się dookoła własnej osi, puszczając jednocześnie rękojeść i sięgając po drugi z ukrytych nożyków. Rzucił nim, nawet starannie nie celując. Zimny metal wbił się w nadgarstek aurora w połowie wypowiadanej przez niego inkantacji. Wściekły ryk, niczym potępionego zagłuszył drżący śpiew stali.

Stojący na czele natychmiast poszli z pomocą towarzyszowi. Jako pierwszy wyrwał się Syriusz. Młodzieniec podrzucił w powietrze wełniany woreczek, z którego wyleciało kilka kamieni, a wśród nich zielony szmaragd. Zimny, wieczorny wiatr zdmuchnął okruszki, oddzielając je od większych kawałków.

Chłopak chwycił je jednym ruchem w garść i tylko szlachetny utkwił między palcem wskazującym a środkowym. Black zatrzymał się, ignorując gotującą się wręcz w żyłach krew. Adrenalina nakazywała działanie, lecz oczy utkwione w kamyku nie chciały spojrzeć na przeciwnika. Inni niepewnie trzymali różdżki, mierząc się z czymś, czego dotąd nie znali.

- Kamienny wir – wyszeptał młodzieniec, uśmiechając wrednie. Szmaragd zalśnił krótkim, mocnym światłem.

Zamachnięcie i rozproszone skałki poleciały w kierunku stłoczonych ludzi. Wtem zaczęły wirować wokół szlachetnego szaleńczo, przywodząc na myśl najprawdziwsze, poziome tornado. Syriusz sapnął, unosząc broń i wykrzykując inkantację.

Wybuch wstrząsał okolicą, najbliżsi jej mieszkańcy wychylili się ze swych kryjówek. Niektórzy potrząsali głową kpiąco, gdyż uważali, że Tancerz jak zwykle łatwo się z tego wywinie.


	7. Rozdział 6

**ROZDZIAŁ ****6**

„**Oficjalnie… nie istnieje"**

Chmury ciemnego dumy wybuchły w górę wraz z odłamkami, zasłaniając całkowicie widoczność. Ludzie odskoczyli sami do tyłu bądź zostali odepchnięci przez falę uderzeniową. Szyby popękały w oknach, ich ostre kawałki rozprysły się w każdym kierunku, błyszcząc w świetle ognia.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się zadowolony, obracając plecami do całego wydarzenia. Pobiegł w kierunku wznoszącego się dumnie muru, sięgając po kolejną sakiewkę z kamieniami. Ledwo dotknął woreczka palcami, ledwo zrobił parę kroków, ledwo mrugnął, a coś szarpnęło go mocno za kaptur. Sapnął zaskoczony, nie widząc nic w opadającym pyle.

Pociągnięcie było na tyle silne i nieoczekiwane, iż zwaliło go z nóg. Poleciał do tyłu podobny do kukiełki, marionetki w teatrze, usuniętej ze sceny przez znudzenie oglądających. Uderzył o twardą ziemię z impetem, aż zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Nim zdołał wykonać jakiś ruch, przekoziołkował parę razy. Zatrzymał się wreszcie na klęczkach, zdzierając sobie kolana i dłonie o popękane szkła. Krawędzie rozszarpały materiał szaty oraz krótkich rękawiczek bez palców.

Zacisnął szczęki z wściekłością, słysząc kapiące na uliczkę krople czerwonej posoki. Szczypiący ból promieniował z ran, oddech wracał urywanymi wdechami. Podniósł spojrzenie, starając się przebić wzrokiem przez gęstą chmurę. Za sobą słyszał szmery ludzi z Zakonu, niezdolnych teraz do niczego z powodu szoku i niedowierzania.

Wreszcie pył opadł, osiadając również na małej kałuży krwi i odłamkach szyb. Przed zielonookim stał dumnie wyprostowany, czarnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w granatowy mundur. Nadal podniesiona ręka wskazywała na użycie alchemii płomienia, a okruszki kamieni i szmaragdu pokazywały skuteczność ognistego wybuchu.

- Co ty wyrabiasz, Tańczący? – zapytał Mustang z kpiną w głosie. Syriusz, odepchnięty wcześniej przez Roy'a, opierał się ciężko o budynek, zasłaniając nos rękawem. On, jak i pozostali, niemal otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

- Taisa – wychrypiał młodzieniec, podnosząc się mozolnie. Między dwójką zawisła niezbyt miła atmosfera, przytłaczająca, niemal dusząca.

- Zostawiłeś coś u barmana.

Czarnowłosy rzucił w kierunku młodszego skórzany plecak, który ten pochwycił z łatwością. Zaowocowało to jednak naruszeniem rozcięć, które zapaliły się nowym bólem. Żaden mięsień nie zadrgał na twarzy zielonookiego, jakby nie odczuwał w ogóle rozchodzącego się szczypania.

- Bawisz się w niańkę, taisa no baka? – odezwał się wreszcie, wykrzywiając usta w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. Roy odpowiedział podobnym grymasem.

- Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś wywinął jakiś numer, gdybyśmy musieli po to wracać – odrzekł niby do małego dziecka, jak gdyby była to najprostsza rzecz na świecie.

- Zaraz, zaraz… - wtrącił się Black, wymijając Nimfadorę, która tamowała wyciekającą krew z rany prychającego Alastora. – Wy się znacie? – dokończył Syriusz, pokazując na młodzieńca z szokiem w źrenicach.

Pułkownik, nie zwlekając dłużej, podszedł do zielonookiego i złapał go za ramię. Ten syknął na niego ze złością, wyrywając się gwałtownym ruchem. Roy podsunął mu kartkę do przeczytania, podczas gdy nad małym tłumem przeleciał feniks, łopocząc majestatycznie skrzydłami. Zawisł nad dwójką, oferując dobrodusznie swój długi, barwny ogon koloru szkarłatu i złota. Mustang pochwycił młodszego, tym razem mocniej, później zaciskając wolną dłoń na piórach Fawkesa. Ciepło zawirowało wokół nich ze strzelającymi iskrami, po czym znikli wśród płomieni. Inni, nadal nie mogąc otrząsnąć się do końca z oszołomienia, deportowała się z tej ponurej, mrocznej alejki.

* * *

Pojawili się w chłodnej kuchni, gdzie czekał już na wszystkich Albus. Pomieszczenie zapełniło się postaciami, z których jedna była zdecydowanie niezadowolona. Tonks potknęła się, utrzymując równowagę dzięki złapaniu się ściany. Zostawszy popchniętym, Tancerz runął na krzesło nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Cały czas trzymając swój plecak, rozglądał się dookoła, gromiąc wszystkich spojrzeniem. Członkowie Zakonu mieli różne miny – jedno zaskoczeni, drudzy zaciekawieni, inni jeszcze wrogo nastawieni z powodu ataku na emeryta. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby do środka weszła ostrożnie trójka nastolatków. Dumbledore skinął głową na Panią Weasley, która już chciała interweniować. Kobieta machnęła na dzieci trzęsącą się ręką, a następnie zajęła się marudzącym aurorem.

- Jak zwykle wszystko zepsułeś, draniu – powiedział zielonooki, zarzucając skórzany pasek na ramię. Zmienił poszarpane przez szkło rękawiczki, wydobywszy zapasowe.

Roy wyciągnął z kieszeni nożyk, który posłużył do zerwania łańcucha żyrandolu. Położył go na stole z głuchym trzaśnięciem, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

- Broń na stół, już. – Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej w zdecydowanym geście, nie zauważając zainteresowanego wzroku Hermiony.

Dziewczyna, niezauważona przez nikogo, przemknęła do stołu. Ciekawa, niektórzy uznaliby to za wścibstwo, przysłuchiwała się rozkręcającej się rozmowie. Jej orzechowe spojrzenie utkwiło w dłoniach młodzieńca, gdyż wcześniej dojrzała coś na ich wierzchniej stronie. Tatuaż, choć pewna nie była. Materiał zasłaniał teraz te kawałki skóry, nie dając możliwości przyjrzeniu się.

Powieka Alastora drgnęła nerwowo, Nimfadora zamrugała, Snape podniósł jedną brew. Podobne reakcje odbiły się na reszcie twarzy podczas patrzenia, jak Tancerz wydobywa nożyki z futerałów przymocowanych kolejno do: lewego ramienia, prawego uda oraz obydwu łydek. Liczyć należy również te dwie pochwy, przyczepione nad krzyżem. Miecz także wylądował na wypolerowanym blacie, złowrogo odbijając światło.

- Kły i worki – upomniał go jeszcze pułkownik, nie uginając się pod zimnym spojrzeniem zielonych tęczówek.

Tancerz rzucił bez ładu sakiewki, wywołując dreszcze na kręgosłupach wielu osób. Nie można było zapomnieć o sztuczce, jaką im zaprezentował w alejce. Ten natomiast, ignorując otoczenie, odczepił od boków plecaka dwa składane ostrza, doczepione do niego za pomocą mocnych rzepów.

- Wybacz, że się wtrącam, pułkowniku. Może nas sobie przedstawisz? – odezwał się Albus, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

Ludzie, ocknąwszy się wreszcie, zasiedli na wolnych krzesłach, robiąc tym samym więcej wolnego miejsca. Kilku wciąż stało z powodu niedostatku siedzeń, lecz nie przeszkadzało to zbytnio. Nikt też nie kwapił się wyrzucić młodzieży, jedynie Molly mamrotała pod nosem, że później porozmawia z dyrektorem.

- Hari Raikou*, znany jako Tańczący alchemik. Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu – zrewanżował się Roy, natychmiast wracając do przerwanej sprawy. - Miałeś być w Hiszpanii – powiedział ostro, nie zamierzając darować więcej ignorowania poleceń.

- Znalazłem informatora, dzięki któremu wylądowałem tutaj – odparł na przytyk zielonooki, wbrew samemu sobie zerkając na okno. Nigdy nienawidził zamkniętych pomieszczeń, a teraz dodatkowo przyszło mu tu siedzieć z tym tłumem.

- Gdzie? – zapytał Mustang oficjalnym tonem, spoglądając surowo na młodzieńca. Wcześniejszy uciekinier nic nie robił sobie z jego wzroku, natomiast tracił i tak niewielką cierpliwość do tego typu przesłuchań.

- W barze. Widziałem jak odbierał różne papiery i przekazywał podejrzanym typkom – odpowiedział, wywracając z irytacją oczami. Pułkownik zmrużył powieki podejrzliwie, nachylając się nad podwładnym.

- I mam zrozumieć, że po krótkiej obserwacji wyważyłeś drzwi, wpadłeś do środka, wszcząłeś masową bójkę, zaszedłeś go od tyłu, ogłuszyłeś i wywlekłeś na zewnątrz – wykalkulował sprawnie, zaś jego słowa potwierdziło poszerzenie się złośliwego uśmiechu Hari'ego.

- Zapomniałeś o rozwalonej ścianie – odpowiedział młodzieniec, odchylając się do tyłu. Mustang miał szczera ochotę przejechania dłonią po twarzy, ale przecież komuś o takim stopniu to nie wypada.

- Rozwalonej ścianie, ka? Czy zawsze musisz siać chaos, gdziekolwiek się zjawisz? – Zadowolił się tym sarkastycznym pytaniem, obiecując sobie w duchu zamordowanie Raikou w najbliższym czasie.

- Okno było za daleko – rzucił nonszalancko młodzieniec. - Poza tym w chaosie najlepiej mi się pracuje, taisa – dodał bezczelnie, ostatnie słowo wypowiadając z ukrywaną pogardą.

Roy wyczuł kpiącą nutę, a mimo to udało mu się zachować zimny umysł. Nimfadora, tłukąc uprzednio szklankę oraz wywróciwszy krzesło, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia chłodu bijącego od Tańczącego. To było coś takiego, co wywoływało dreszcze strachu, niepokoju. I to nie broń przyczyniała się do tego, ale oczy – niesamowicie zielone, niewypełnione ani jednym pozytywnym uczuciem.

Podobne obserwacje prowadził Snape, siedzący z dala od innych. On także nie mógł wyzbyć się złego przeczucia, dotyczącego tego zaskakującego młodzieńca. Nie przyznałby się do tego nigdy, lecz obawa zagnieździła mu się w sercu i nie chciała odejść.

- Jakie to informacje? – ciągnął pułkownik, uspokoiwszy się głębokim odetchnięciem. Przybrał swój ironiczny uśmieszek, oczekując odpowiedzi.

- Że ktoś sprowadza do tego kraju sporo byków – rzekł Hari, doprowadzając do opadnięcia szczęk paru osobom.

- I co z tego? Przecież to nie zbrodnia? – odezwał się pierwszy raz od przybycia do Kwatery Syriusz, ukrywając drżenie rąk pod stołem.

- Może nie – odparł Raikou wymijająco, wręcz przygważdżając szarookiego do oparcia szmaragdowym wzrokiem.

- Wbrew pozorom to może być trop – przerwał im Roy, podchodząc do kominka. – Sprawdziłeś, kto, czy jak zwykle nie miałeś czasu? – zwrócił się ponownie do podwładnego. Tańczący prychnął oburzony, tupiąc stopą o podłogę.

- Podejrzana firma nie magiczna, mająca kontakty z czarnymi czarodziejami. – Na koniec wypowiedzi Hari wzruszył ramionami, jakby powiedział coś mało ważnego.

Mustang skinął głową, kończąc tym samym to małe przesłuchanie. Zaraz po tym nastał szum przemyśleń, każdy rozmawiał z każdym, analizując słowa, lub też komentując osobę niedawnego uciekiniera. Albus dyskutował przyciszonym głosem z Minerwą, Severusem i pułkownikiem o najważniejszych sprawach. Raikou skrzywił się ostentacyjnie, prychając ponownie, a następnie podchodząc do okna. Zupełnie ignorując innych, wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Nocne, orzeźwiające powietrze nie przyniosło ulgi, tak samo delikatne podmuchy wiatru. Chłód tęczówek nie zmalał, zaś postawa pozostała obronna, w każdej chwili oczekująca ataku.

- Remus… on jest podobny do… - Black odwrócił się do przyjaciela, nie mogąc dokończyć wypowiedzi. Coś ścisnęło go w gardle, gdy w świetle pochodni zauważył podobieństwa do zmarłego Pottera.

- Ale zapach jest inny – odparł w zamyśleniu Lupin. – Nie jest nawet zbliżony do tego, który miał James czy nawet Lily. Pamiętam też doskonale Harry'ego… one się różnią. To nie może być on, Syriuszu – dodał łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu czarnowłosego. Ten westchnął ciężko, godząc się z utraconą nadzieją. Przez te wszystkie lata pogodził się z ich śmiercią, więc teraz łatwiej przyszło mu porzucenie wiary w to, iż jednak któreś z nich przeżyło.

_Tylko dlaczego on pachnie, jak…_

Złote oczy wilkołaka studiowały sylwetkę młodzieńca. Jego zmysły nie mogły się mylić, lecz było to na tyle nieprawdopodobne, że nie uwierzył. Moody, krzywiąc się przy sprawdzaniu opatrunku na nadgarstku, nie zamierzał odpuścić Tańczącemu tego, co mu zrobił. Naznaczona bliznami twarz wykrzywiła się okropnie.

- Coraz ciekawiej, nie? Zagraniczny alchemik, import byków i jeszcze ci zabici biznesmeni. Nawet nie wiemy, kto im poderżnął gardła – powiedziała Tonks, podchodząc do Syriusz i Remusa sprężystym krokiem. Po drodze strąciła łokciem czyjąś różdżkę.

- Ja. – Rozmowy ucichły natychmiast z powodu jednego słowa. Mustang poderwał się, rozpoznając głos Hari'ego.

Tańczący opierał się o parapet, bawiąc się zerwanym z doniczki kwiatkiem. Obracał go w palcach sprawnie, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i wycofała bliżej Ginny, nie mogąc znieść przytłaczającej atmosfery.

- Ty! Myślisz, że możesz tak sobie przyjeżdżać i atakować każdego? – wrzasnął Alastor, podchodząc do niego szybkim krokiem. Zamachnął się lewą pięścią, nie robiąc wrażenia na młodzieńcu.

- Współpracowali z tymi Śmierciożercami, czy jak ich tam nazywacie – odparł chłodno Raikou, zgniatając roślinkę. – A jeżeli chodzi o ciebie… jedna blizna więcej nie zrobi różnicy. Nikt by nawet tego nie zauważył – wysyczał aurorowi prosto w twarz, nachylając się lekko do przodu. Mimo tego, iż był niższy, wyglądał o wiele groźniej niż Moody.

Może to właśnie z powodu drobnej sylwetki i niepozorności. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że Hari mógłby zabić człowieka. Nie przypuszczał, póki nie zajrzał do bezdennych źrenic i jadowitych tęczówek. Drapieżny uśmieszek tylko wzmacniał to uczucie, wbijając głęboko w duszę ziarno mrozu.

- Tańczący, bierz zabawki i ulokuj się w jednym z pokoi. Masz zakaz opuszczania Kwatery, zrozumiano? – odezwał się Roy ostro, a jego głos przeciął niezręczną ciszę niczym bicz.

Raikou bez pośpiechu schował dobytek, powsadzał nożyki do futerałów, przyczepił sakwy i miecz do pasa, natomiast kły zakrył rzepami po obu stronach plecaka. Nieznośne milczenie przedłużało się, przerywane nielicznymi odgłosami. Wreszcie Hari zarzucił skórzany pasek na ramię, jak poprzednio, i wyszedł z kuchni.

- Pozwolisz mieszkać tu temu… temu… - Alastor jąkał się, wskazując palcem na dopiero, co zamknięte drzwi.

Albus zakończył z uśmiechem zebranie, choć jego oczy pozbawione były wiecznych błysków radości. Wielu obecnych z ulgą deportowała się, skorzystała z kominków albo po prostu wyszła. Hermiona i Ginny rzuciły sobie niespokojne spojrzenia, Ron zatrząsł się cały blady na twarzy.

* * *

Godzinę później w gabinecie dyrektora zjawiły się dwie osoby. Dumbledore zasiadł jak zwykle za biurkiem, wyciągając z kieszeni ulubione, cytrynowe dropsy. Roy niespokojnie przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu, rozmyślając nad całą sytuacją. Wreszcie zatrzymawszy się przy feniksie, pogłaskał ptaka po długiej szyi. Fawkes zanucił uspokajająco, muskając policzek pułkownika miękkimi piórami.

- Hari Raikou – odezwał się siwobrody. – Kim tak właściwie jest? – zapytał, delektując się smakiem cukierka.

- Nieoficjalnie jest nienależącym do żadnego z oddziałów państwowym alchemikiem pod moim dowództwem – wyjaśnił Mustang, odmawiając gestem przyjęcia dropsa.

- Nieoficjalnie? – dopytywał Albus, splatając palce i opierając brodę na dłoniach.

- Kilka lat temu mieliśmy incydent z przyjmowaniem niepełnoletnich do wojska. Opinia publiczna sprzeciwiła się temu, więc przestano rekrutować tych, którzy mieli mniej niż osiemnaście lat. – Pułkownik zerknął za okno na ciemność, ogarniającą błonia. Mrok rozjaśniało jedynie mdłe światło księżyca, sączące się spomiędzy chmur. Tafla jeziora lśniła wątle, przypominając zabrudzone lusterko.

- A oficjalnie Hari… - Dumbledore wpatrzył się uważnie w czarnookiego.

- Oficjalnie… nie istnieje.

* * *

*Raikou - jap. błyskawica, piorun.


	8. Rozdział 7

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

„**Rozległ się dźwięk wyjmowanego z kabury pistoletu."**

Przez uchylone okno wpadał wąski strumień srebrnego światła księżyca. Delikatny, chłodny wiatr lata wleciał do pomieszczenia, poruszając szeleszczącymi roślinami w doniczkach. Ciemne firanki zachwiały się, powodując migotanie blasku na zielonym dywanie. Chmury sunęły za to spokojnie po granatowym niebie, oczekując niecierpliwie świtu. Słońca, które ogrzeje całą okolicę, jasności, która ukaże obłoki całej okolicy.

Na miękkim łóżku siedział czarnowłosy młodzieniec, który szarpnięciem zerwał szarą chustę z głowy. Podniósł spojrzenie obojętnie, przeczesując kosmyki smukłymi palcami. Wpatrzył się uważnie w nakreślony na ścianie krąg, mający zapewnić mu prywatność przed rzeczami potrafiącymi przebić się przez każdą przeszkodę. Przykładem mogło być magiczne oko Moody'ego czy najróżniejsze wytwory bliźniaków. Taki sam znak widniał również na ubraniach Hari'ego, gdyż każdy szanujący się Państwowy alchemik bronił się przed tego typu niechcianą inwazją. Zwłaszcza Raikou.

Przeniósł wzrok na rękawiczki, których wewnętrzna strona przeciekała już czerwoną posoką. Bez żadnych emocji wydobył z plecaka opatrunki i opatrzył sobie dłonie. Na moment ukazał się światu tatuaż, wcześniej spostrzeżony przez Hermionę. Czarne linie tworzyły okrąg, w który wpisane zostały skomplikowane wzory. Zakrył go biały bandaż, na powrót ukrywając jego istnienie. Istnienie kręgu, będącego przekleństwem, przypomnieniem i zarazem barierą młodzieńca.

- Khe, jakby mnie to obchodziło – warknął pod nosem, odwiązując czarno-srebrny sznur i ściągając luźną szatę.

Była zwykła, z rozszerzającymi się rękawami, bez guzików i o brązowym kolorze, przechylającym się na barwę pustynnego piasku. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, przyglądając się rozszarpanym przez szkło miejscom. Rzucił ją w kąt, znów przysiadając na skraju materaca. Zostając w samej koszulce i krótkich spodenkach opatrzył sobie również kolana, będące w nieco podobnym stanie, co dłonie.

- Taisa no baka – mruknął ponownie, padając na łóżko.

Z półprzymkniętymi oczyma wpatrywał się w sufit, nie potrafiąc pogrążyć się w krainie marzeń. Usta wykrzywiły się gorzko, palce zakleszczyły mocno na pościeli. Na takie zachowanie pozwalał sobie jedynie w samotności, tylko wtedy, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Gdy nikt nie kierował na niego zimnego wzroku pozbawionego akceptacji. Sam oddawał pięknym za nadobne, szydząc bezczelnie z innych, raniąc uczucia, nie bacząc na krwawiące dusze.

Może to dlatego, gdyż nikt go tego nie nauczył? Nie pokazał, że przecież obojętność i chłód można zniwelować, że między bitwami są przerwy, że nie trzeba wiecznie tkwić w samotnej pustce i walczyć z koszmarami samemu. Żadna osoba nie odgoniła duszącego dymu wokół serca, które więdło z każdym dniem i rokiem coraz bardziej. I tak od kilkunastu lat ciągną się godziny pełne ucisku w klatce piersiowej.

* * *

Ranek przyniósł ze sobą jasne promienie wschodzącego słońca i cieplejszy niż wieczorem wiatr. Bury kot domowy o żółtych ślepiach oblizywał leniwie futerko swoim czerwonym językiem. Giętki ogon poruszał się sprężyście, wyrażając zadowolenie zwierzęcia z nocnego posiłku, jakim była mysz.

Hermiona zeszła na śniadanie, trąc ze zmęczenia lewe oko. Przespała zaledwie kilka godzin, nie mogąc przestać rozmyślać o nowym domowniku. Podobnie miało się u Ginny, na co wskazywały niekontrolowane ziewnięcia co parę sekund. Rudowłosa klapnęła na najbliższe siedzenie, bez entuzjazmu przyjmując od matki miskę płatków zalanych mlekiem.

- Syriuszu, a ty co zjesz? – zapytała Molly, krzątając się przy kuchence. Black spojrzał na nią półprzytomnie, po czym machnął ręką, mówiąc przez to: „cokolwiek".

Remus wyjrzał zza gazety, w której wyszukiwał najróżniejszych informacji. Prasa czasem bywała pomocna, zawiadamiając o tajemniczych zajściach czy też zniknięciach ważnych osobistości. Przed nim na stole leżał talerz z niedokończonym posiłkiem, na jaki składały się kromki z szynką i sałatą.

Ron jak zwykle jadł jedynie nieco za szybko, nie przejmując się zbytnio innymi przyziemnymi sprawami. Pani Weasley zerknęła na drzwi, jak gdyby oczekując jeszcze kogoś. Nie mijało się to z prawdą, ponieważ kobieta czekała na zielonookiego lokatora. Miała ochotę zadrżeć na wczorajsze wspomnienia, lecz odetchnęła jedynie, zmuszając usta do uśmiechu.

Tymczasem Hari zwiedzał piętro, snując się po korytarzach niczym niewidoczny cień. Dziś na głowie zawiązaną miał ciemnoczerwoną chustę, zaś na bezrękawnik i krótkie spodenki zarzuconą zapasową szatę, obwiązaną w pasie ciemnym paskiem. Młodzieniec przyglądał się uważnie portretom, obrazom oraz zdjęciom. Zmrużył oczy na wesołe słońce, wkradające się przez odsłonięte zasłony.

Wreszcie zszedł na dół, kierując się zaraz do kuchni. Nie mógł powstrzymać chłodnego wykrzywienia warg, kiedy oczy tam obecnych skierowały się na niego. Rudowłosy, najwyraźniej w jego wieku, zakrztusił się właśnie przeżuwaną kanapką. Dwie dziewczyny zarumieniły się, spoglądając w wypolerowany blat.

- Pułkownik wyjechał. Wróci później – odezwał się Syriusz, przerywając przedłużającą się aż zanadto ciszę.

- Jakby mnie to obchodziło, kundlu – odparł Raikou zimno – swoim zwykłym, codziennym tonem. Hermiona zasłoniła usta dłonią, Ginny zagryzła wargę, Ron zamrugał, przestając kaszleć.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – wrzasnął oburzony Black, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca i uderzając przy okazji pięścią w stół. Stojące na nim talerze, miski oraz szklanki zatrzęsły się niespokojnie, wydając z siebie wysokie, płaczliwe tony.

- Stary czy głuchy? – zapytał Hari, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Łapa rzucił się na niego, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na dzielący go od niego mebel.

Nie udało mu się nawet wskoczyć na blat ze względu na mocny uścisk na nadgarstku należący do złotookiego wilkołaka.

- Puść mnie natychmiast, Remus! Rozszarpię go! – rzucał się wściekle Black, szarpiąc się w uchwycie przyjaciela.

- Czyżbym słyszał szczekanie, piesku? – zakpił Raikou, chowając do połowy szmaragdowe tęczówki za powiekami. Molly, rzuciwszy ścierkę do zlewu, stanęła w linii wzroku dwójki czarnowłosych.

- Natychmiast przestańcie – nakazała z groźbą w głosie. - Panie Raikou, nie powinien pan prowokować gospodarza – zwróciła się do Hari'ego nad wyraz poważnie, jak matka strofująca niegrzeczne dziecko.

Na niewielki ułamek coś zamigotało na twarzy młodzieńca, ale znikło niecałą sekundę potem.

- Gospodarza, ka? – powiedział chłodno, lecz zaprzestał dalszych ataków słownych na właściciela domu.

Zamiast tego postanowił zrobić sobie śniadanie, ponieważ jego żołądek usilnie domagał się uwagi. Nie bacząc już więcej na obecnych, zrobił sobie jajecznicę. Pani Weasley chciała się odezwać, jednak zaniechała tego. Nakazała ścierce zmyć naczynia, zaś sama przysiadła obok córki. Milczenie zapanowało w pomieszczeniu, mącone tylko przez szelest podmuchów oraz skrzypienie okiennic.

Syriusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wpatrując się uparcie w plecy zielonookiego mrożącym krew w żyłach wzrokiem. Lupin, złożywszy upuszczoną wcześniej gazetę, odłożył ją na bok. Jedno zerknięcie na przyjaciela wystarczyło, aby zorientować się, co takiego myśli. Remus westchnął cicho, wdychając jednocześnie paletę zapachów. Znów odczuł wrażenie bliskości kogoś takiego, jak on – wilkołaka.

* * *

Tonks, skończywszy całą papierkową robotę przeznaczoną na dzisiaj, zdecydowała odwiedzić kuzyna i chwilowych mieszkańców Grimmauld Place. Wypadła z kominka w kuchni, potykając się przy okazji o próg i omal nie wywracając. Strąciła swoim dzikim wymachiwaniem rękoma komplet sztućców, które rozpierzchły się po pomieszczeniu z dzikim brzdękiem. Jęknęła, rzucając się do pozbierania bałaganu.

Zdziwiona spojrzała przed siebie, na osobę podnoszącą rozsypane niedaleko spiżarni łyżki. Młoda aurorka była pewna, iż jest tutaj sama. O tej godzinie wszyscy przebywali w salonie bądź swoich pokojach. Hermiona zawsze zaczytywała się w podręcznikach na nowy rok szkolny, a Ginny zajmowała się szperaniem w rzeczach rodu Blacków. Molly zazwyczaj zaganiała Rona do sprzątania ze względu na to, że ten całe dnie spędzał u siebie.

Różowowłosa zadrżała, napotykając chłodne spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czochrając w zakłopotaniu krótkie kosmyki grzywki. Hari wyprostował się, kładąc pozbierane sztućce na ich pierwotne, należyte miejsce. Nimfadora speszyła się pod jego bacznym wzrokiem. Miała szczerą ochotę odwrócić się i uciec jak najdalej od tego dziwnego, pozbawionego skrupułów młodzieńca.

- Przepraszam – odezwała się ochryple. Odchrząknęła nerwowo. – Zawsze coś zrzucam przypadkiem – dodała, nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony Tańczącego.

Ten zlustrował pomieszczenie, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł. Tonks mimowolnie odetchnęła głęboko, przykładając rękę w miejscu, gdzie szaleńczo kotłowało się serce. Pozbierała prędko resztę zastawy i pobiegła na górę, do salonu, gdzie miała nadzieje zastać innych.

Nie pomyliła się. O dziwo panna Granger nie pochłaniała kolejnej książki, a rozmawiała szeptem z Ginny. Syriusz siedział nadąsany na kanapie, ciągle obrzucając stojącego przy biblioteczce Raikou nieprzyjemnymi spojrzeniami. Napięta atmosfera nie dawała swobodnie oddychać, dusząc w swoich sidłach każdego przebywającego w pomieszczeniu.

- Hej wszystkim – odezwała się Nimfadora, przysiadając się raźnie do dziewczyn. Przynajmniej starała się być swoim zwykłym, szalonym jestestwem.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, od strony holu dobiegło skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych oraz głos mężczyzny, mówiącego: „Ciekawe mają zabezpieczenia". Zaraz po tym w przejściu ukazało się kilka postaci, tak jak pułkownik ubranych w granatowe mundury, a w tym i sam Mustang.

- Raikou? – wrzasnął blond włosy Jean, wskazując na zielonookiego młodzieńca. – Nie mówił pan, że on tu jest – zwrócił się do przełożonego niemal histerycznie, nadrabiając zdziwienie reszty towarzyszy.

Heymans, rudowłosy podporucznik, zamaskował zdziwienie kaszlem, natomiast porucznik Hawkeye skinęła jedynie w geście przywitania. Hari zmrużył oczy, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Zdawał się nie przejmować całym zamieszaniem i paplającym wojskowym.

- To było nieistotne, Havoc – rzucił Roy, nie wykazując zainteresowania Tańczącym.

Riza przejęła inicjatywę, uprzednio posyłając karcące spojrzenie pułkownikowi, przedstawiając zarówno siebie i kompanów. Syriusz przywitał się z nią wylewnie, całując szarmancko dłoń, jak na kogoś z dobrego rodu przystało. Zapomniał już o zdarzeniu dzisiejszego ranka, dostrzegłszy kobietę o mocnym charakterze oraz pięknej sylwetce.

- Normalnie drugi Mustang – szepnął Breda do towarzysza, na co on pokiwał żarliwie głową.

- Mówiliście coś? – zapytał czarnowłosy, oglądając się na nich przez ramię. Czarne tęczówki o stalowym wyrazie mogłyby z powodzeniem ciąć diament.

Dwójka zaprzeczyła zgodnie, usuwając się z pola widzenia Roy'a. Hari nie ruszył się z miejsca, obserwując uważnie każdego. Na rękę mu było, że nikt nie zwracał na niego w tym momencie większej uwagi. Niezbyt podobało mu się to zainteresowanie połączone ze strachem, które wyczuwał od paru domowników.

- Gdzie chorąży i sierżant, Zapałko? – zapytał bez zainteresowania, skończywszy przyglądać się towarzystwu. Jedynym, który nie wzdrygnął się choćby w duchu na ton jego głosu, był Mustang.

- Zostali w sztabie, żeby zbierać informacje. To oczywiste, Tańczący – odparł pułkownik, podczas gdy inni zamilkli po wypowiedzi zielonookiego.

Remus, przywitawszy się wpierw z wojskowymi, przerwał dyskusję, wskazując na znajdujące się w kącie biurko. Było ono zagracone przez stosy papierów, teczek, nawet aktówek zawierających ważne dokumenty zabitych przez Hari'ego biznesmenów.

- Wszystko zebraliśmy z gabinetów – powiedział Lupin, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Jak zwykle nadzwyczaj łagodny, a mimo wszystko noszący w sobie przeraźliwą bestię.

- W takim razie, zabieracie się do roboty – rzekł zadowolony Roy, odwracając się do podwładnych.

- Że co? Ale przecież… te papiery… - jąkał się Jean, mrugając zawzięcie przez cały ten czas. Mustang poklepał go po ramieniu, idąc do przejścia.

- Macie sprawdzić te transporty zwierząt. Może natraficie na coś istotnego – wyjaśnił, przeciągając się. – Tańczący, ty również – dodał jeszcze, wychodząc z salonu. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić więcej niż trzy kroki, gdyż rozległ się dźwięk wyjmowanego z kabury pistoletu.

Riza, ku niedowierzaniu Członków Zakonu i młodzieży, wycelowała lufę wprost w czarną czuprynę przełożonego. Syriusz zbladł gwałtownie, prawie opadając na stojący za nim fotel.

- Mieliśmy coś omówić, pułkowniku – odezwała się służbowym głosem brązowooka, nie dając nawet cienia szansy Roy'owi na ucieczkę.

- Właśnie zamierzałem zaprowadzić cię do biblioteki. Tam możemy spokojnie porozmawiać – wywinął się sprawnie Mustang, kierując swe kroki do wspomnianego pomieszczenia.

Porucznik poszła za nim, chowając po drodze broń. Hermiona wymieniła błyszczące spojrzenie z Ginny. Obie praktycznie pierwszy raz widziały kogoś takiego. Kobietę pełną zdecydowania, siły, niebojącej się użyć drastycznych środków. Black tymczasem usiadł, zatapiając się w miękkim obiciu. Remus zachichotał w duchu na widok miny przyjaciela, będąc jednocześnie pod wrażeniem Hawkeye.

- Rany, człowieku, mamy przechlapane - mruknął Breda, przysuwając sobie krzesło do zawalonego makulaturą biurka.

Havoc tylko burknął coś pod nosem, trzymając zębami papierosa. Nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć, chwycili pierwsze lepsze pliki papierów i zajęli się ich dogłębnym analizowaniem. Hari stał ciągle przy pułkach zapełnionych książkami, bawiąc się jednym ze swych nożyków.

Robiłby to dłużej, gdyby nie nagły wystrzał z pistoletu. Dziewczyny pisnęły, Remus poderwał się z kanapy, Syriusz podskoczył gwałtownie, tak samo Tonks, u której zaowocowało to przewróceniem stolika. Niedaleko głowy zielonookiego utkwił nabój, prezentując światu dziurę w ścianie. Raikou zacisnął palce na ostrzu, które pod wpływem naporu zostawiło cienkie ślady na skórze.

- Powinieneś wziąć się do pracy, Hari – powiedziała Riza dobitnie, stanowczo, nie wiadomo, kiedy zawróciwszy do salonu.


	9. Rozdział 8

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

„**Nawałnica siała zniszczenie."**

Usiadł na obitym miękkim materiałem krześle, przeczesując czarne, krótkie kosmyki włosów. Miał wrażenie, iż lufa pistoletu odcisnęła mu się na skórze wyraźnym śladem. W pomieszczeniu zapełnionym regałami z książkami panowała duchota, zasłonięte szczelnie okna nie przepuszczały nawet wąskiego promyka światła. Jedynym rozświetleniem okazały się zapalone świece o szarym wosku, włożone w kinkiety z czystego srebra.

- Świetnie, poruczniku. Wyglądało jak zawsze – odezwał się Mustang, przerywając trwające dotąd milczenie. Riza, stojąca niemal na baczność przed przełożonym, schowała dymiącą jeszcze broń do kabury.

- Chodzi o Hari'ego, tak? Coś się stało? – zapytała oficjalnym, poważnym tonem, przechodząc przy okazji na język japoński. Roy westchnął ciężko, stukając niemo palcami w ciemny blat okrągłego stolika.

- Poza tym, że jak zwykle wprowadza chaos i bawi się w mordercę, to nie – odparł ironicznie, planując w duchu następny krok. – Jednak teraz jest w nim coś innego, dziwnego – zastanawiał się na głos. – Ty, Breda i Havoc macie go obserwować i pilnować. To rozkaz – zwrócił się ostatecznie do cierpliwie czekającej Hawkeye nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

- Jeżeli o to chodziło, dlaczego kazałeś wykonać to przedstawienie, na dodatek przekazując polecenie jedynie mnie, pułkowniku? – zadała jeszcze jedno pytanie Riza, jednocześnie salutując, co oznaczało zrozumienie i wykonanie narzuconej komendy.

Płomyki zamigotały, rzucając na ściany oraz grzbiety książek falujące blaski ciemnego szkarłatu i przytłumionego złota. Wyblakłe kartki otwartej książki ukazywały zapisaną na stronnicach mądrość autora. Papier zaszeleścił, gdy Mustang zamykał porzucony przez kogoś wolumin.

- Tańczący to bystry dzieciak. Gdybym wziął tu waszą trójkę, domyśliłby się tematu rozmowy i to on przyglądałby się nam, a nie my jemu – odpowiedział po namyśle pułkownik, mrużąc ciemne oczy. – Dlatego ważne było, żebyś wymierzyła we mnie pistoletem i nalegała na pogawędkę – dokończył, dumny w duchu ze swojego genialnego pomysłu.

Hawkeye skinęła głową zadowolona z takiej odpowiedzi, po czym skłoniwszy się opuściła bibliotekę rodziny Blacków. Roy został tam jeszcze przez jakiś czas, analizując najważniejsze jego zdaniem wydarzenia. Najpierw zabójstwo alchemika, a potem spotkanie Tańczącego właśnie tutaj, w Anglii. Miał złe przeczucia w związku z tym wszystkim. Bardzo złe.

* * *

Siedzieli nad papierami już dobre kilka godzin bez odpoczynku. Na dodatek musieli dostawić drugie biurko, ponieważ obiekty badań przesypywały się przez krawędzie i spadały pomieszane na podłogę. Kiedy stało się to po raz kolejny, utrudniając stanowczo pracę wojskowym, Syriusz zlitował się nad nowymi znajomymi i za pomocą czarów przytaszczył potrzebny mebel z nieużywanego gabinetu.

Jean i Heymans wymieniali się uwagami, kiedy któryś z nich znalazł podejrzany dokument bądź czek skierowany do podejrzanej firmy pod przykrywką spółki charytatywnej. Jak dotąd nie odkryli powiązań między nią, a Śmierciożercami, choć oczywiście szukali wytrwale cały czas.

Hari pracował bardziej na uboczu, śledząc drobno zapisane literki i próbując doczytać się w ręcznie spisanych raportach. Porównywał nawet podpisy przedstawicieli firm, sprawdzając, czy któreś z nich nie są aby fałszywe. Nie odzywał się do nikogo, nie podnosił nawet swojego chłodnego wzroku, co wyraźnie pasowało niektórym przebywającym w salonie.

W pewnym momencie Hermiona, wiedziona ciekawością i dobrodusznością, zaproponowała wsparcie w postaci jej skromnej osoby. Dwójka mundurowych zgodziła się chętnie, wzdychając z ulgą i odchylając się na siedzeniach. Potem dołączyła się również Ginny, zachęcona śmiałością przyjaciółki. Wreszcie i Black z Remusem przysiedli się i przeglądali poniektóre papiery.

Kiedy wieczorem przyszła do nich Pani Weasley z herbatą oraz kawą, zastała wszystkich smętnych i pogrążonych w lekturze bądź też robiących sobie krótki odpoczynek. Havoc obecnie tarł zmęczone od nadmiaru druku oczy, ziewając przy okazji. Zawtórował mu senny Syriusz, mający największą ochotę na kąpiel i długi, życiodajny sen.

- Ciężko pracujecie. Może zrobicie przerwę? – odezwała się życzliwie Molly, stawiając tacę na niskim stole. Breda westchnął ciężko, odkładając spory plik na bok.

- Ma pani rację. Mam dość – powiedział ciężko, wstawszy z krzesła i przeciągnąwszy się mocno.

Przerwali więc nużące zajęcie, wyczerpujące doszczętnie siły witalne. Rozsiedli się za to na kanapie i fotelach, delektując się smakiem przygotowanych przez kobietę gorących napojów. Jedynym, który się nie skusił był Hari, uparcie tkwiący między stosami dokumentów i tekturowych teczek. Nie zareagował na słowa Pani Weasley ani na ruch reszty osób.

Choć mogło się zdawać, iż nie zrobił tego, ponieważ nie zauważył, to prawda była inna. Nie chciał zakłócać tego delikatnego spokoju, który wdarł się między tą niewielką grupkę ludzi. Mimo stosunkowo niedawnego poznania się, Jean i Heymans świetnie dogadywali się z Członkami Zakonu. Żartowali i opowiadali, jak to czasem Mustang dawał im w kość.

- Ach, właśnie – odezwała się niespodziewanie Ginny. – Gdzie pułkownik i pani porucznik? – zapytała, nieświadomie przechylając nieco głowę. Jej ogniście rude włosy zsunęły się z ramienia, muskając szyję.

- Wyszli jakiś czas temu, żeby rozejrzeć się w terenie – odpowiedziała za żołnierzy Molly, uśmiechając się serdecznie do córki.

Hermiona, zasłuchana w opowieści dwójki mundurowych, zerknęła w stronę biurek. Była niezmiernie ciekawa Japonii, jej kultury, zwyczajów. Uważała ten kraj za niezwykle interesujący, mający w sobie coś magicznego i tajemniczego. Jednak od jakiegoś czasu nie mogła powstrzymać ukradkowych spojrzeń w kierunku czarnowłosego młodzieńca. Ciągle siedział i szukał w papierach istotnych szczegółów. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, nie podniósł pochylonej na tekstem głowy. Z jednej strony dziewczyna poczuła ulgę, gdyż chłodne spojrzenia oraz zimny głos przyprawiały ją o dreszcze. Serce momentalnie przyspieszało, do umysłu wdzierał się silną falą niepokój, burząc w miarę poukładany świat w duszy panny Granger.

Lecz z drugiej strony… chciała słuchać przeszywającego, bezlitosnego tonu, patrzeć w głębokie, bezduszne otchłanie zieleni. Pragnęła dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Hari Raikou zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej. Dlaczego wybrał krwawą ścieżkę, na której spotkać może najwyżej nienawiść? Dlaczego odsuwa się od każdego, odgradzając się murem obelg? Dlaczego… posiada dziwny tatuaż na dłoni?

Ostatnie pytanie najbardziej nie dawało jej spokoju. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie kształt i linie znamienia, zapamiętując i utrwalając je wciąż na nowo. Podświadomie czuła, że jest to ważne, zasługujące na uwagę. Przymknęła powieki, wypijając łyk ciepłej herbaty. Rozwiąże tę zagadkę i dowie się wszystkiego – postanowiła stanowczo.

- Uch – mruknął Jean, sięgając do kieszeni i przygryzając nie zapalonego papierosa. Wyciągnął komórkę, której wibracje wskazywały na dostanie wiadomości.

Podczas gdy blondyn odczytywał SMS-a od pułkownika, mieszkańcy Kwatery spoglądali na niego zdumionymi oczyma. Syriusz oraz Tonks posunęli się nawet do otwarcia ust. Havoc mrugnął zdezorientowany, podnosząc wzrok i dostrzegając zaskoczone twarze domowników.

- Co jest? – zapytał, podczas gdy Breda wydawał się interesować jedynie zawartością kubka.

- Przecież urządzenia nie działają w obecności magii – powiedziała Hermiona, jednocześnie zostawiając w głosie nutkę pytania.

- O to chodzi – zaśmiał się Jean. – Wojskowy sprzęt jest zabezpieczony alchemią – wyjaśnił wprost, zamknąwszy klapkę telefonu i schowawszy go.

- Istnieją takie mikstury? – zdziwiła się Ginny, odkładając trzymane dotąd naczynie na stolik. Heymans uczynił to samo, nim się odezwał.

- U nas to pojęcie znaczy co innego. My się na tym za bardzo nie znamy, bo alchemikami nie jesteśmy. Musielibyście zapytać Raikou. – Pokazał na młodzieńca, który w tym momencie przesunął na ubocze sprawdzone teczki.

Uwaga obecnych skupiła się na nim, choć niektórzy nie byli z tego faktu zadowoleni. Sam Hari zmierzył ich niechętnym spojrzeniem, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Czy ja wyglądam na encyklopedię, wojaku? – odezwał się kpiąco, zadzierając nieco podbródek w geście zaciętości.

Wcześniejsza, przyjemna atmosfera przemieniła się w nerwowe napięcie. Havoc, ukrywając speszenie wywołane chłodnym tonem, poprawił niemal bezwiednie mundur. Breda na powrót zabrał się za dopijanie resztek kawy. Inni kręcili się na swoich miejscach, jakby do pomieszczenia wsunęła się sama Śmierć, dzierżąc w kościstych dłoniach błyszczącą zagładą kosę.

- Wymigujesz się od odpowiedzi, bo pewnie nie wiesz, dzieciaku – rzekł wtem Syriusz, podnosząc się z obitego zielenią fotela.

Dwójka wojskowych omal się nie zakrztusiła, słysząc ostatnie słowo wypowiedzi Blacka. Spojrzeli po sobie z obawą, myśląc praktycznie to samo: _No, to się zacznie_. I rzeczywiście, burza nadeszła gęstymi chmurami w jednej chwili. Szmaragdowe ślepia zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, błyszcząc wewnętrznym blaskiem wywołanym złością.

Nikt nie zorientował się, w którym to momencie czarnowłosy wyciągnął niewielki, oszlifowany diament. Wyrobiony kruszec błyszczał krystalicznie, nieodparcie przyciągając uwagę obecnych w salonie. Tańczący złapał go w garść, ukrywając przed światem zewnętrznym. Palce wolnej ręki zakleszczyły się na nadgarstku, z czego serdeczny stykał się z kciukiem. Jean i Heymans zbyt późno zorientowali się w sytuacji i zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, aby powstrzymać młodzieńca.

- Szamal* - Pojedyncze słowo, a za jego sprawką do pomieszczenia wtargnął gwałtowny, ciepły wiatr.

Piski i krzyki rozbrzmiały na dobre, gdy podmuchy zaczęły targać firanami, ubraniami i włosami, zrzucać wściekle książki z półek, strącać doniczki z parapetów, rozbijać ramki na zdjęcia, szarpać zaciekle obrazami czy portretami. Ron, przesiadujący w swoim pokoju, zbiegł na dół zwabiony hałasem. Natychmiast tego pożałował, kiedy został przewrócony przez szalejące drzwi i obrzucony różnymi rzeczami. Papiery leżące na biurkach zerwały się do lotu, panosząc się wszędzie i szeleszcząc opętańczo.

- Raikou, przestań! – wykrzyknął Havoc, rzucając się w kierunku zielonookiego. Na nic zdały się jego próby, za każdym razem był odpychany przez wirujące powietrze, trafiany kawałkami porcelany, oślepiany przez zapisane drobnym drukiem kartki.

Pokój wypełnił się aportującymi Członkami Zakonu, zaalarmowanymi przez szkarłatne piórka, mające za zadanie informować o atakach na Kwaterę. Nikt nie zdołał utrzymać się w pionie, powalony gwałtownym atakiem zewsząd. Padali na podłogę, fotele i kanapę bez tchu, pchnięci niewidzialną siłą.

Nawałnica siała zniszczenie w salonie, wydostając się również na korytarz. Zasłony łopotały, odsłaniając Panią Black, wyjącą teraz wraz z wichrem. Zapanował zupełny chaos, w którego epicentrum był czarnowłosy młodzieniec. On jedyny stał wśród skręcającego się wiatru, nietknięty przez ani jeden podmuch czy przedmiot. Był niczym oko cyklonu, gdzie panuje względny ład w porównaniu do reszty otoczenia.

I nagle wszystko ustąpiło, ucichło niespodziewanie. Leżący na podłodze ludzie, zasłaniający głowy rękoma, podnieśli się z wahaniem i strachem. Rozglądali się po zrujnowanym salonie, w szoku przyglądając się zniszczeniom. Niewzruszony Hari rozwarł palce, wokół których jeszcze przez moment tańczyły niesfornie podmuchy. Papiery przywodzące na myśl liście opadały wokoło, potargane zasłony zwisały smętnie przy cudem ocalonych oknach.

- Co tu się wyprawia? – W drzwiach pojawiła się trójka osób: Dumbledore, Mustang oraz Riza. Większość z obecnych mrugała całkowicie zdezorientowana, nie mając pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie.

- Nic, pokazałem jedynie różnicę między ich alchemią, a naszą – wyręczył ich spokojnie, wręcz chłodno Hari, chowając nieco ukruszony diament do sakwy.

- Słów ci zabrakło, żeby to opisać, Tańczący? – zakpił Roy, jednocześnie ganiąc podwładnego za takie zachowanie.

Zielonooki nic sobie z tego nie robił, wykrzywiając tylko wargi w ironicznym grymasie. Nie było w nim grama ciepła, które obecne było za to w wytworzonym wichrze. Hermiona odrzuciła rozczochrane kosmyki włosów z twarzy, nie mogąc zapanować nad drżeniem całego ciała.

- Co to było? – wykrztusiła to, czego inni nie zdołali. Żaden z Członków Zakonu nie kwapił się do odezwania, ciągle otrząsając się z szoku.

- Pierwszy stopień alchemii – zwrócił się do niej Raikou, przyszpilając szmaragdowym spojrzeniem. Jean pozbierał się już z podłogi, otrzepując ubrudzony, zakurzony mundur.

- Wiedziałem, czułem to – wystękał z żalem, próbując bez skutku doprowadzić się do porządku. Breda skinął głową, krzywiąc się nad rozdartym materiałem służbowego stroju.

Hari rozejrzał się chłodno, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł z salonu – jak to miał w zwyczaju. Mustang przepuścił go bez słowa, zamierzając ukarać później. Teraz nie zamierzał wdawać się z nim sprzeczki i kłótnie, które zakończyłyby się najpewniej gorącym pojedynkiem. Ten dom dość już miał jak na razie konfliktów z użyciem siły, co pokazywał zrujnowany salon.

- Bezczelny, głupi, wredny dzie… - Alastor nie dokończył wypowiedzi, ponieważ Tonks zasłoniła mu szybko usta. Patrzyła wtedy nie na towarzysza broni, a za odchodzącym młodzieńcem.

Albus z zaciekawieniem kontemplował nowy wystrój pomieszczenia, nie wyglądając wcale na złego. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały nad wyraz wesoło, a z ust nie schodził dobroduszny uśmiech. Odwrócił się do pułkownika, podczas gdy wokół wybuchł gwar szeptów oraz rozmów.

- Tańczący panuje nad wiatrem i kamieniami – odpowiedział Roy na nie zadane pytanie dyrektora magicznej szkoły, lecz usłyszeli go także inni.

- Panuje? – zapytała ciekawie Hermiona, zapominając momentalnie o nieprzyjemnych wrażeniach związanych z Harim.

- Tak, jego energia jest nakierowana na te żywioły – odparła natychmiast Hawkeye, nie dając szansy przełożonemu.

Zaintrygowana panna Granger chciała dowiedzieć się jeszcze więcej na ten temat, więc zamierzała podjeść bliżej i wypytać. Pod jej stopą zaszeleścił nadepnięty papier, protestujący przeciw takiemu traktowaniu. Brązowowłosa pochyliła się i podniosła go, machinalnie wygładzając zgięcia powstałe w wyniku szarpania podmuchami i zgniatania. Kciuk przejechał po wgłębieniu, ale zaraz się zatrzymał. Hermiona zdrętwiała, przyglądając się literom.

- Przecież to…

* * *

*Szamal - to nie zagraniczne słowo, a pojęcie oznaczające pustynny, ciepły wiatr.


	10. Rozdział 9

**ROZDZIAŁ 9**

„**Zwiastowana przez czarną postać."**

Szedł ciemnymi, zbudowanymi z szarej cegły korytarzami. Wokoło płonęły szmaragdowym ogniem pochodnie, rzucając głębsze cienie za ramami średniowiecznych obrazów. Lekkie, wręcz arystokratyczne kroki brzmiały delikatnym echem, zaburzając tym samym niemal idealną ciszę. W powietrzu unosił się metaliczny zapach zmieszany z nikłym siarkowym.

Przemierzał w milczeniu drogę, mając wzrok utkwiony wprost przed siebie. Nie oglądał się do tyłu, nie rozglądał na boki, nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na pochrapujące portrety. Brnął niczym zahipnotyzowany, zamyślony, pogrążony we własnym świecie myśli.

Wreszcie dotarł do cudownie rzeźbionych wrót, których ościeżnica sięgała ostrym łukiem wysokiego sklepienia. Srebrne zdobienia idealnie pasowały do pięknie wykonanych ornamentów, przedstawiających wijące się węże o błyszczących ślepiach. Usta wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu, gdy Voldemort zamiast wejść do dużych rozmiarów pomieszczenia, skierował się do mniejszych drzwi na prawo.

Kolejne korytarze zamajaczyły bladą sylwetką, rozjaśnianą iskrzącymi się pochodniami. Głuche jęki odbijały się od nierówno ociosanych ścian, natomiast odór krwi wzmocnił się znacząco. Krzyki zawibrowały w przestrzeni przerażająco, poruszały lepkimi pajęczynami, wprawiały w drżenie pełzający wszędzie mrok. Tom przechadzał się między skąpo urządzonymi celami, w których zamknięto mugoli, schwytanych wrogów bądź też zdrajców.

Ludzie wili się w katuszach Śmierciożerców, ścigani w duszy przez niewyobrażalny ból. Cierpienie, widoczne w drżeniu ciał, pocie i czerwonej cieczy, nasilało się z każdym sprzeciwem i błędną odpowiedzią. Posoka zalewała kamienną posadzkę fantazyjnymi wzorami, plącząc się nieustannie, łącząc w większe kałuże. Śmiechy przebijały się wśród wycia jeńców, kaci nierzadko zakładali się o to, który z nich przetrwa dłużej tortury naznaczone okropieństwem.

Lord mrużył oczy barwy krwi w zadowoleniu, oglądając poczynania zwolenników. Zamaskowani pozdrawiali swego pana, kłaniając się głęboko i na niewielką chwilę ignorując skazańców. Zaraz rekompensowali im to podwojoną dawką zaklęć, wprawiającą w agonię mężczyzn, kobiety, a nawet dzieci.

_- „Wyjdź stąd…"_

Dwa przytłumione słowa odezwały się w podświadomości Voldemorta, jednak ten był do nich przyzwyczajony. Słuchał ich już od dłuższego czasu i nawet spodobało mu się to. Oczywiście z początku, niezbyt zadowolony, starał się wykryć źródło głosu i zlikwidować je. Później dopiero odkrył, iż sprawia mu radość doprowadzanie tej drugiej świadomości na skraj rozpaczy. Działo się to za każdym razem, kiedy oglądał tortury zafundowane jeńcom, bądź osobiście przyczyniał się do ich trwałego kalectwa czy śmierci. W drugim przypadku było to jeszcze przyjemniejsze.

Szkarłatne tęczówki błysnęły w ciemnościach, gdy Riddle nasłuchiwał pojawienia się tajemniczego, bezbronnego głosu. Pragnął wyczuć te subtelne, drżące wibracje obrzydzenia, strachu oraz niemożności. Wcześniejsze zainteresowanie z czasem przeistoczyło się w fascynację, prawie obłęd. Tom wyczekiwał niecierpliwie momentu zjawienia się obcej świadomości, nagradzając Śmierciożerców pogardliwym, drapieżnym grymasem.

_- „Wyjdź stąd! Natychmiast!"_

Krwawa iskra szalonej radości pojawiła się w wąskich źrenicach. Voldemort wszedł dumnie do jednej z celi, nakazując sługom opuszczenie pomieszczenia. Wykonali rozkaz bez zbędnych słów, kłaniając się głęboko, a następnie wychodząc prędko. Lord wyciągnął wolnym, pełnym gracji ruchem różdżkę, kierując ją bez pośpiechu na leżącą bezwładnie kobietę.

- Masz niesamowite szczęście, szlamo – wysyczał, czule gładząc wypolerowane drewno chudym palcem.

Ciało poruszyło się, drżąc w niekontrolowanych konwulsjach. Suchy, bolesny kaszel podrażnił gardło, zlepione brudem i czerwoną cieczą włosy zasłaniały twarz o delikatnych, niewinnych rysach. Brązowe tęczówki pełne strachu oraz cierpienia ledwo zdołały spojrzeć na rąbek szaty przyszłego oprawcy. Nadwerężone mięśnie pozbawione siły nie wytrzymały najmniejszego wysiłku, jakim było podniesienie głowy. Kobieta opadła na posadzkę z jękiem, lecz zaraz wrzasnęła schrypniętym głosem, trafiona Cruciatusem w plecy.

_- „Yamette*!"_

Jednak Tom nie przestawał, rozkoszując się potępionym wyciem i sprzeciwami nieznanej świadomości. Czuł, jak jego duchowy gość wije się, skręca wściekle w umyśle. Próbował zaatakować bezskutecznie Czarnego Pana, powstrzymać go w każdy możliwy w tej sytuacji sposób. Na nic zdały się wysiłki, krzyki i protesty. Riddle zaśmiał się okrutnie, przerywając czar i rzucając inny, rozrywający oraz tnący odsłonięte kończyny więźnia.

Lubował się w tym wszystkim, spoglądając z bezgranicznym zadowoleniem na skazańca. Smagał różdżką niby od niechcenia, podwajając, nawet potrajając ból. Szaleńcza radość wypełniła zdegradowane, zwęglone potwornościami serce Lorda. A on stał nad ofiarą, chichocząc nieprzerwanie nad jej nadchodzącą śmiercią.

* * *

- Panie Raikou! Dyrektor i pułkownik zwołują zebranie!

Zbudził się gwałtownie z koszmaru, zrywając z łóżka. Oddychając spazmatycznie przyłożył dłoń do bolącego, rozgrzanego czoła. Trzęsącymi dłońmi poprawił chustę, przymykając lekko oczy. Przez kręgosłup przeszedł prąd, który zmusił Hari'ego do skulenia się. Mięśnie wypełnione ogniem napięły się boleśnie, nie pozwalając nawet na rozprostowanie palców.

- Panie Raikou! – wykrzyknęła za drzwiami Tonks, gotowa w każdej chwili je wyważyć. Młodzieniec sapnął ciężko, po czym wziął głęboki oddech.

- Zaraz przyjdę! – odkrzyknął zachrypniętym głosem, siadając z wysiłkiem.

Nimfadora przygryzła nerwowo wargę, zastanawiając się czy poczekać na czarnowłosego. Wreszcie westchnęła i poszła w kierunku schodów. Nim zeszła na dół, zerknęła jeszcze za siebie.

Tymczasem Tańczący doprowadzał się do porządku, wcierając rozgrzewającą maść w najbardziej obolałe miejsca. Syczał przy tym pod nosem, targany mocnymi dreszczami, niespodziewanymi skurczami. Na domiar wszystkiego cały czas pamiętał zmasakrowane osoby, leżące w małych więziennych klitkach. Odór krwi doprowadzał go do obłędu, zaś wrzaski powodowały większy ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Przyłożył rękę w miejsce, gdzie umiejscowione jest serce. Odetchnął raz, drugi, uciszając jego szybkie kołatanie.

_Dlaczego to tak boli?_ - pomyślał, opierając się o wezgłowie. _Nie znam tych ludzi… W ogóle nie obchodzą mnie oni… Dlaczego w takim razie ciężko mi to oglądać?_

Roztrzęsienie ustępowało powoli, zastępowane przez zwykłe, zimne usposobienie Hari'ego. Wziął ostatni raz głęboki oddech, uspokajając się całkowicie. Zgarnął z szafki nocnej miecz, przyczepił go do pasa, a zrobiwszy to udał się na nagłe zebranie. Już będąc w holu przekonał się, że zwołano wszystkich Członków Zakonu. Ludzie wchodzili do kuchni rozmawiając głośno, gestykulując żywo i pytając towarzyszy o powód przybycia.

Raikou poczekał przy zasłoniętym obrazie Pani Black, aby wkroczyć na samym końcu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przeciskać się między różnymi osobami. Zwłaszcza po ostatnim śnie, przez który nadal czuł zapach czerwonej posoki. Zadrżał. Znalazłszy się już w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu spostrzegł, iż powiększono je za pomocą magii.

Ignorując skierowane w niego spojrzenia, przeszedł obok siedzących już osób. Tylko jednej – Moody'emy - posłał pogardliwy uśmieszek. Zamiast spocząć na wolnym krześle między Rizą a Roy'em, Hari wybrał miejsce stojące przy otwartym oknie. Nigdy nie lubił zamkniętych przestrzeni i unikał ich, kiedy tylko się dało. Zaś jeżeli miał w takowym przebywać, wolał właśnie opierać się o parapet oraz wyglądać przez szybę.

- Dziękuję za szybkie przybycie – odezwał się Dumbledore, przerywając tym samym szepty i rozmowy. – Zwołałem was, ponieważ panna Granger znalazła pewne informacje w dokumentach biznesmenów – zakomunikował, zwracając się pod koniec w stronę Hermiony. Ta zarumieniła się, będąc w centrum uwagi zebranych.

Znajdują się obok Ginny ścisnęła pod blatem jej dłoń w przyjacielskim geście, dodając tym samym otuchy. Brązowowłosa oddała uścisk, jednocześnie uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Nabrawszy pewności siebie, zaczęła wyjaśniać zaistniałą sytuację:

- Założona firma charytatywna sprowadzała z hodowli na całym świecie najróżniejsze zwierzęta. Najczęściej były to: byki, lwy, pytony i krokodyle. Nie znaliśmy ich związku ze Śmierciożercami, nie było żadnych dowodów na to, że się kontaktowali. Informacje zdobyte w Hiszpanii przez pana Raikou wydawały się błędne. – Zerknęła ostrożnie w stronę niewzruszonego Tańczącego. – Jednak natknęłam się na raport z kradzieży. – Chwyciła plik papierów leżących przed nią i wydobyła z nich odpowiedni druk.

- Co w tym dziwnego? – zapytał sceptycznie Dung, który schował ukradkiem do kieszeni srebrny kielich. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, skupiając ją na pannie Granger.

- Ta firma dostarczała początkującym farmom, ogrodom zoologicznym i cyrkom zamówione zwierzęta – ciągnęła Hermiony, zwierzając ku odpowiedzi na pytanie. – Potem napady stały się regularne, mimo zmieniania miejsca wyładunku. Przestano zamawiać u nich towar, a jednak ciągle go sprowadzano. Na dodatek wyszukaliśmy też to. – Sięgnęła po kolejne, tym razem wąskie kartki. – Czeki odpowiadające kwocie skradzionych stworzeń – dokończyła pewnie, podając wspomniane dokumenty Albusowi.

Dyrektor przeglądał je w skupieniu, uważnie śledząc małe literki. Spojrzał zza okularów na obecnych, przekazując dowody dalej.

- Te podpisy są znajome – powiedział poważnie, splatając ze sobą dłonie i opierając o nie podbródek.

- Taa, ten jest Malfoy'a – mruknął potwierdzająco Syriusz.

Lupin zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, wpatrując się w swoją szklankę. Za oknem zahuczała sowa, bezgłośnie przelatując obok budynku. Chmury zasnuły ciemne niebo, sunąc powoli, leniwie. Lecz teraz Remusa nie zajmowała nadchodząca pełnia, a co innego, bardziej istotnego w tej chwili.

- Dlaczego mieliby bratać się z mugolami? Nienawidzą ich, mordują. Na dodatek mogą sami sprowadzić te zwierzęta – wypowiedział to, o czym myślała większość zebranych.

Roy oraz jego podwładni nie odzywali się od początku i teraz również milczeli. Mustang rozmyślał nad przyczyną sprowadzania najczęściej egzotycznych stworzeń, natomiast reszta nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Hari pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, wzdychając żałośnie. Zwrócił na siebie tym samym spojrzenia obecnych.

- Dyrektorze, czy magia zostawi trwałe ślady na tym, co jest w jej pobliżu? – zapytał niby od niechcenia, odgarniając z czoła zabłąkany kosmyk.

Podczas tego ruchu jego mięśnie zaprotestowały ostrym ukłuciem. Spiął się niezauważalnie, klnąc w duchu siarczyście. Zawsze po okrutnych koszmarach odczuwał cierpienia ofiar, doprowadzające go tym samym na skraje wytrzymałości. Nie rozumiał tego do końca, próbował też to zwalczyć – na marne.

- Owszem – odpowiedział Albus. – Coś zwróciło twoją uwagę? – zadał jeszcze pytanie, uprzedzając pułkownika. Czarnowłosy prychnął pod nosem, odchylając się lekko do tyłu.

- Może potrzebują tych zwierząt do czegoś, w czym magia tylko by przeszkadzała? – zasugerował Hari ironicznie, mierząc chłodnym wzrokiem widok na zewnątrz. Cienie przesuwały się mozolnie wraz z wędrówką sierpa księżyca.

- Czyli? – dopytywał się sarkastycznie Black, niechętnie wysłuchując młodzieńca.

- Alchemię – odparł zamiast zielonookiego Mustang. – Nasze energie są przeciwne, wykluczają się. Czarodziej nie może zostać jednym z nas, tak samo my nie nauczymy się czarować – wyjaśnił zręcznie, wyręczając Tańczącego.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na rozmowy, wywołane nowymi wiadomościami. Każdy starał się też zgadnąć, po co Czarnemu Panu takie ilości żywych istot. Roy zmrużył oczy, podpierając głowę na ręce. Miał pewne podejrzenie, jednak nie zamierzał się jak na razie nim dzielić z innymi. Zbyt niepewne to było, za mało zgromadzonych danych czyniło przypuszczenia zbliżone do ślepego zgadywania.

Zebranie trwało jeszcze godzinę, podczas której dyskutowano na temat zwierząt i rozdawano poszczególnym osobom nowe zadania. Teraz najwyższym priorytetem było dowiedzenie się o zamiarach Voldemorta względem sprowadzonych z zagranicy stworzeń.

* * *

Kilka dni zajęło im ostateczne posortowanie papierów, oddzielając te najważniejsze, najistotniejsze. Podczas tej żmudnej pracy Hermiona obserwowała wnikliwie zachowanie Tańczącego, analizowała je. Rozmawiała z nim nawet, starając się nie zwracając uwagi na chłodny ton pozbawiony pozytywnych emocji. Odpychająca osobowość Hari'ego była jednocześnie przyciągająca, chciało się ją dogłębnie poznać i rozpracować.

Dziewczyna dowiedziała również nieco o alchemii – niezwykłej sztuce wschodu, zajmującej miejsce między nauką a czystą magią. Każdy jej praktykant zaczyna od stopnia pierwszego, w którym energia osoby kieruje się na określoną dziedzinę - najczęściej żywioł. Pułkownik Mustang na przykład związał się z ogniem, który przeszedł też na naukę kręgów. Raikou natomiast ma przypisany wiatr, kluczowy element, ale także kamień – jedną z licznych odnóg alchemii ziemi.

Oprócz tych informacji Hermiona nie dowiedziała się praktycznie niczego o przeszłości Tańczącego. Za każdym razem, jak pytała z ciekawości i grzeczności, głównie tego pierwszego, Hari zbywał ją ostro zimnym głosem. To było jeszcze gorsze, niż codzienne zachowanie młodzieńca, więc zaprzestała wypytywania.

Syriusz ze złością spoglądał na poczynania dziewczyny, prychając buntowniczo za każdym razem. Nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do obecności zielonookiego, który kłócił się z nim nawet kilka razy dziennie. Zdolna do przerwania sporów była jedynie pani Weasley, potrafiąca jakimś cudem przemówić do rozsądku obu czarnowłosym.

Ku niezadowoleniu Molly, z powodu którego zrobiła później awanturę dyrektorowi, trójka młodzieży została przyjęta do Zakonu Feniksa. Hermiona oraz Ron, jak pełnoletni według prawa czarodziejskiego świata, bez problemów się dostali. Ginny zaś musiała długo przekonywać matkę, iż da sobie rade, zna dużo zaklęć. Wstawili się za nią bliźniacy, potwierdzając zdolności młodszej siostry jako jej byli nauczyciele. Matka rudowłosej z ciężkim sercem dała się namówić na próbny okres, mający rozstrzygnąć wejście panny Weasley do Zakonu.

Życie na Grimmauld Place wiodło się z dnia na dzień w spokoju, przerywanym zjawianiem się osób z raportami i zwoływaniem kolejnych zebrań. Ludzie dziwili się z powodu zachowania Czarnego Pana, który o dziwo zaprzestał ataków. Śmierciożercy ucichli wręcz nienaturalnie, jakby gotowali się do cięższej bitwy. A ta miała nadejść w przyszłości, zwiastowana przez czarną postać obserwującą Kwaterę Główną.

* * *

*Yamette - jap. przestań, stój


	11. Rozdział 10

**ROZDZIAŁ 10**

„**Burza po ciszy zawsze jest gwałtowna."**

Sam nawet nie dostrzegł momentu, w którym nie wytrzymał pośród czterech ścian swojego pokoju. Otwarte okno nie wystarczało, a wręcz przeciwnie – przypominało jedynie o słodkiej, jednocześnie gorzkiej wolności. A raczej jej namiastki, gdyż on tak naprawdę nigdy nie zaznał uczucia całkowitego wyzwolenia. Mimo spędzania całych dni pod niebem, unikania wchodzenia do budynków, a gdy już udało się go tam zaciągnąć, stawania tuż przy rozchylonych okiennicach, jego serce rwało się, szarpało w klatce piersiowej boleśnie każdego dnia.

To była sekunda, zaledwie chwila i prosta, szybka decyzja. Wyskoczył na zewnątrz bez większego zastanowienia, nie mogąc znieść duszenia się już od paru dni w domu należącym do czarnowłosego kundla. Z każdą dobą nieznośne uczucie pogłębiało się coraz bardziej, zaciskało lodowate szpony na poszarpanej duszy, wyszarpując większe dawki chłodu i obelg – w końcu musiało dojść do krótkiej ucieczki.

Przemierzał samotnie londyńskie uliczki, brnąc przed siebie szybkim krokiem. Nie zachwycał się otoczeniem, nie zwracał uwagi ani na pomarańczowe, cudowne błyski odbijane w szybach, ani na drzewa zdające się płonąc szkarłatnym płomieniem, ani na szumiący, letni wiatr, poruszający zaognionymi słońcem liśćmi. Mijał przy tym spacerujących wesoło ludzi – zakochane pary wpatrzone w siebie niczym w obrazek, radosne rodziny, których dzieci biegały niestrudzone i śmiały się głośno, a rodzice jedynie upominali je żartobliwie.

Oczy o czysto szmaragdowym kolorze zmrużyły się pod wpływem jasnych promieni, wychylających się zza zakrętów oraz dachów. Nie spoglądał tęsknie na niezwykle żywy, kolorowy tłum, roześmiane twarze. Tęczówki, pozbawione wewnętrznie pozytywnych uczuć, nie dostrzegały tak naprawdę tych emocji, barw. Nawet jeśli tak by się stało, nie zrozumiałby ich.

Przechodząc obok rozległego parku, zatrzymał się momentalnie. Nie zmierzał do konkretnego miejsca, polegając bardziej na swoich zmysłach i orientacji. Nie zawiódł się na nich, wkraczając między wysokie, smukłe konary zakończone rozłożystymi koronami, teraz upstrzonymi słonecznym ogniem. Ptaki śpiewały ostatnie nuty piosenek przed nadchodzącym zachodem, gałęzie poruszały się rytmicznie dołączając się do nich delikatnym szumem.

Raikou upatrzył sobie ławkę tuż obok placu zabaw, który mimo późnej godziny wciąż był zapełniony. Matki dyskutowały ze sobą o najróżniejszych rzeczach z niemą ulgą, iż nie musiały zwracać aż tak pilnej uwagi na swe pociechy. Te zaś w pełni z tego korzystały, obsypując się piaskiem, ganiając między ciemnymi pniami, zrywając zielone listki i obrzucając się nimi.

Obserwował ich z niezbyt dużym zainteresowaniem, skryty w cieniu jednego z roślejszych drzew. Zaczął błądzić myślami gdzieś daleko i zarazem blisko, przywołując w pamięci stare oraz te nowe wspomnienia. Zastanawiał się nad swoją sytuacją, nad tym, gdzie się znalazł i tak właściwie, dlaczego. Podświadomie pragnął tu zostać, dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o konflikcie, jaki się rozgrywa między czarną a białą stroną. Coś głęboko w duszy podpowiadało, że to będzie ważne dla jego osoby. Bardzo istotne, związane z przyszłością i przeszłością również.

_/Obiecaj…/_

Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy jego powieki opadły, odgradzając go od świata zewnętrznego, odcinając zmysł wzroku. Nie pogrążył się we śnie, w czarnej przestrzeni lub też odwiecznych koszmarach z ogromem krwi i cierpienia. Wtem jego umysł zarejestrował zbliżający się obiekt niewielkich rozmiarów o kulistym kształcie.

Wrócił do rzeczywistości w chwili, kiedy czerwona piłeczka o miękkiej, bezpiecznej dla dziecka konsystencji przyturlała się, muskając ledwo stopę. Pochyliwszy się, zgarnął niegroźny przedmiot szybkim ruchem. Odgłos drobnych stóp uderzających rytmicznie o podłoże zwrócił jego uwagę natychmiast. Musiał niemal siłą powstrzymać się od wyciągnięcia któregoś z ukrytych nożyków.

- Przepraszam pana – odezwał się grzecznie najwyżej siedmioletni brunet o głębokich, orzechowych oczkach.

Palce zacisnęły się nieco mocniej na zabawce, ukrywając nagłe drgnięcie z zaskoczenia. Gdyby Hari'ego zobaczyłby teraz ktoś z Kwatery, mieszkający z nim na co dzień, zapewne nie rozpoznałby tego zimnego, bezczelnego młodzieńca. Szmaragdowe spojrzenie straciło wiecznie obecny w nim chłód, zastąpiony teraz całkowitą pustką. Złośliwe komentarze nie zostały wypowiedziane nawet w myślach, przegonione przez głuchą nicość.

- Proszę pana – powtórzył chłopiec z nienaturalną wręcz na ten wiek cierpliwością.

Tańczący bez zbędnych słów podał mu czerwony przedmiot, który natychmiast został pochwycony przez małe dłonie. Szeroki, szczery uśmiech rozjaśnił twarzyczkę niczym jaśniejące słońce. Krótkie „dziękuję" i dzieciak pobiegł do wołającej go matki, odprowadzany wracającymi do normy tęczówkami.

_/Proszę… obiecaj…/_

Plecak zaszurał po lakierowanym drewnie, ławka zaskrzypiała cicho, niedosłyszalnie. Raikou zarzucił wcześniej ściągniętą torbę na ramię, odwracając się tyłem do placu zabaw. Wmaszerował nieśpiesznie między pnie oraz krzewy, słuchając echa dawnych, nigdy niezapomnianych słów jedynej osoby w pełni akceptującej jego istnienie.

* * *

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, Tańczący, dlaczego wyszedłeś bez pozwolenia? – Usłyszał Hari zaraz po wskoczeniu do pokoju przez okno. Nie musiał długo się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu rozmówcy.

Płomienny opierał się o zamknięte drzwi, bawiąc się trzymanym luźno kluczem. Zielonookiego wcale nie zdziwiło posiadanie przez pułkownika tej srebrnej, pozornie drobnej rzeczy. Nie doczekawszy się jakiejkolwiek reakcji, Mustang odepchnął się nonszalancko z zamiarem wyjścia. Nim to zrobił, obejrzał się jeszcze na milczącego podwładnego.

- Jutro będziesz z ukrycia pilnował Weasley'ów i Granger – odezwał się pewnym, mocnym głosem. – Zaś pierwszego września dostaniesz przydział patrolowania ostatnich wagonów. Zrozumiano? – zapytał jeszcze złowieszczo, upewniając się, że informacje dotarły do Raikou.

- Hai – padła krótka, pozbawiona emocji odpowiedź. Roy zmierzył uważnie młodego alchemika wzrokiem, doszukując się ukrytych intencji. Bądź, co bądź Hari nie skierował do niego dzisiaj żadnej, najmniejszej obelgi – co już samo w sobie było dziwne.

Nie zauważywszy niczego nazbyt interesującego, zostawił Tańczącego samego w pomieszczeniu. Zaraz po jego wyjściu młodzieniec rzucił bez celu bagaż na puchaty dywan, absorbujący odgłos zderzenia. Czarnowłosy potarł wierzch prawej dłoni, opadając na zasłaną równo, wręcz pedantycznie pościel. Tego wieczoru, nim łaskawie wybawił go Morfeusz, nie mógł długo zaznać snu, dręczony cichym, wypełnionym cierpieniem słowem „obiecaj".

Następny dzień okazał się całkowicie nudny dla Raikou, z wyjątkiem ranka. Syriusz głośno i gorąco protestował przeciwko pomysłowi Albusa oraz Płomiennego, aby to właśnie Hari podążał za trójką młodzieży podczas odwiedzenia Pokątnej. Wykrzyczał wtedy tyle opinii o niechętnym lokatorze, że wreszcie Tonks z małą pomocą Remusa uciszyła kuzyna, rzucając przy okazji przepraszające spojrzenie w kierunku poszkodowanego.

Ten był przytrzymywany przez dwójkę wojskowych, cały najeżony i gotowy do ataku. Tylko szybka reakcja ludzi Mustanga ocaliła Blacka przed zetknięciem się ze srebrnymi ostrzami – kłami. Moody również miał obiekcje do ułożonego planu działania, lecz postanowił siedzieć cicho i czekać na dogodny rozwój sytuacji. Nie bez powodu był szanowanym, przebiegłym, choć nieco porywczym aurorem. W razie konieczności potrafił cierpliwie czekać. Tak długo, aż ofiara sama nawinęła mu się pod sam koniec różdżki.

Wreszcie szczegóły zostały wyjaśnione i uczniowie Hogwartu udali się na zakupy. Raikou pilnował trójki przemieszczając się sprawnie, skrycie po dachach. Mimo słonecznego, bezchmurnego dnia zdołał bez problemów pozostać w ukryciu. Niezauważony przez nikogo wykonywał rozkaz, w myślach przeklinając bez zahamowań pułkownika.

Na szczęście obyło się bez nieciekawych, niebezpiecznych niespodzianek w postaci niespodziewanego ataku ze strony Śmierciożerców. Poplecznicy Voldemorta siedzieli na Nokturnie, w domach lub legalnej pracy, nie dając żadnego znaku zwiastującego zagrożenie dla jasnej strony. Dumbledore rozstawił jednak ludzi w odpowiednich miejscach, chcąc wiedzieć o ewentualnym złamaniu tego niepisanego paktu milczenia.

Wszystko wydawało się ucichnąć – cała sprawa z Czarnym Panem straciła zainteresowanie prasy, mieszkańcy magicznego świata przestali nieustannie lękać się o swoje istnienie. Obawa mimo wszystko zachowała się w ich umysłach, jak zatruta strzała zalegająca niedaleko zwalniającego rytm serca. Sianie paniki i zniszczenia było ulubionym zajęciem Toma, więc większość ze strachem przyjmowała ten nierealny dotąd spokój. Bo, jak powiadają, burza po ciszy zawsze jest gwałtowna.

* * *

Biblioteka rodziny Blacków ostatnimi czasy przeżyła prawdziwy szturm. Płomienny pułkownik zawsze najchętniej wybierał właśnie to stare, zakurzone i nieprzyjazne pomieszczenie do poważnych rozmów. Tak było i tym razem – pierwszego września kilka godzin przed odjazdem pociągu, który zabierał studentów magii do ich szkoły.

Dyrektor, Mustang i Hari siedzieli w zdatnych do użytku fotelach o wyblakłej, oliwkowej barwie. Albus przyglądał się z ciekawością dwójce młodszych, jakby rozświetlając magazyn książek samą swoją obecnością. W błękitnych tęczówkach lśniły radosne iskry, przyćmiewane w głębi oczekiwaniem na ruch przeciwnika.

- Jedziesz tam i zostajesz. Bez żadnych sztuczek i mordowania, zrozumiano? – naciskał ostro Roy, dając do zrozumienia położenie zielonookiego.

- Może być odrobinę nudno, ale niech ci będzie, Zapałeczko – odparł obojętnie Raikou, tylko ostatnie wyrażenie barwiąc nutą sarkazmu pomieszanego z drwiną.

- Kiedyś się sparzysz, Tańczący – sparował słowny cios pułkownik, wcale nie kryjąc się z zawartą w zdaniu groźbą. Zaraz po niej atmosfera jakby zgęstniała, w powietrzu zawisło niewyraźne, jednocześnie odczuwalne pragnienie.

Lekkie wygięcie ust Hari'ego nie zwiastowało zdaniem Płomiennego niczego dobrego. Również minimalny ruch, przypominający chęć sięgnięcia po broń zaalarmował go niepokojąco. Nie tylko on to zauważył - uśmiech Dumbledore'a zmalał nieznacznie, a spojrzenie spoczęło bacznie na młodzieńcu. Ale prócz tych znaków nie pojawiło się więcej, zachowanie Raikou nie wskazywało już na potrzebę wyciągnięcia przyczepionych do plecaka, wygiętych ostrzy.

- Odmaszerować – mruknął Roy, za co został obdarowany prychnięciem i bezgłośnymi krokami.

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami zasygnalizowało wyjście Hari'ego z biblioteki. Właśnie w tym momencie Mustang mimowolnie odetchnął, odczuwając stopniowe zanikanie negatywnej energii. Zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, zastanawiając się nad nietypowym zachowaniem Tańczącego.

- Dziwny z niego młodzieniec – powiedział Albus, splatając ze sobą dłonie w typowym geście zamyślenia.

- Nawet nie wiesz, dyrektorze, jak bardzo – odpowiedział pułkownik, napierając całym ciężarem na oparcie.

* * *

Peron 9 ¾ jak zwykle wypełniony był po brzegi głośnym tłumem barwnych postaci. Rodzice pouczali i żegnali swoje pociechy, niektórzy zapewniając cotygodniową pocztę z domu i oczekując tego samego po dziecku. Żaby rechotały gburowato, sowy skrzeczały, szamocząc się w drucianych klatkach, koty miauczały żałośnie w wiklinowych, zamkniętych koszach. Jednym słowem – chaos.

A Hari uwielbiał chaos, niezależnie o tego czy wykonywał go sam, czy też ktoś mu w tym nieświadomie pomagał. Nikt pośród zamieszania i głośnego gwizdka nie zwrócił większej uwagi na ubranego w dziwną w tych stronach szatę osobnika, znikającego w przejściu przedostatniego wagonu. Dzięki obwiązanej wokół głowy bordowej chustce wyróżniał się z tłumu, to jednak mało kto przyglądał mu się uważniej.

Hermiona pchała wózek z kufrem niezadowolona, uspokajając nerwowego kota o rudym futrze. Spacerująca obok dziewczyna chichotała pod nosem z nastroju przyjaciółki, wiedząc, czym też jest on spowodowany. A raczej kim. Panna Granger chciała jeszcze porozmawiać z nielubianym przez innych lokatorem Grimmauld Place, ale jak na złość ten nie pokazywał się od samego rana. Nie znalazła go w pokoju, kuchni, bibliotece – wręcz rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Nie wiedziała, jak przyznać się przed samą sobą, że ten chłopak ją zafascynował. Odpychający, złośliwy młodzieniec o chłodnym usposobieniu skutecznie odtrącał większą część otoczenia. Wystarczyło zimne spojrzenie, jedna obelga i już miał spokój od względnego nagabywania.

Ona jedna trwała przy nim blisko, żeby tylko dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tajemniczym zielonookim. Nie dała tak łatwo się odepchnąć, na dodatek pociągając za sobą Ginny. Rudowłosa chętnie przesiadywała w towarzystwie Raikou, przysłuchując się nieraz rosnącej rozmowie. Lecz nigdy, ani razu, Hari nie wspomniał o przeszłości, rodzinnym mieście, wychowaniu. Jak gdyby zjawił się ni stąd, ni zowąd.

Ostatni gwizd rozległ się na zatłoczonym peronie, zwiastując zbliżający się odjazd. Z komina lokomotywy buchnęła biaława chmura dymu, koła zaczęły mozolnie, od niechcenia toczyć się po szynach, aby niedługo się rozpędzić. Matki, ojcowie oraz opiekunowie machali na pożegnanie wychylającym się przez okna dzieciom, szczególnie niepewnym, trochę przestraszonym pierwszorocznym.

Pociąg nabrał prędkości w krótkim czasie, opuszczając ze zgrzytem stację. Niedługo krajobraz zmienił się całkowicie, budynki znikły z zasięgu wzroku zastąpione drzewami oraz rozległymi polami. Każdy zdołał zająć już przedział, nieliczne osoby wybrały się na spacer po wagonach. Prefekci, w tym Hermiona z Ronem, dostali polecenie sprawdzania poszczególnych części długiego pojazdu.

Na samym końcu, jak to zwykle działo się co roku, ulokowali się Ślizgoni. Właśnie ten rejon miał nadzorować Hari, choć robił to raczej niechętnie – zresztą, jak każdy rozkaz narzucony przez Płomiennego pułkownika. Znudzony lustrował drwiące z innych uczniów sylwetki mieszkańców domu Slytherina, woląc raczej wyglądać przez szybę na mijające widoki.

Nie rzucał się tak bardzo w oczy, stojąc w kącie i niemal stapiając się ze ścianami z powodu ich podobnego do jego ubrania kolorów. Z początku mijające go osoby głośno wyrażały opinię o intruzach, starając się wywołać jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Raikou. Po spotkaniu się z chłodnymi, szmaragdowymi tęczówkami i brakiem odzewu oddalały się czym prędzej, szepcząc do towarzyszy.

Lecz ktoś okazał się bardziej nachalny.


	12. Rozdział 11

**ROZDZIAŁ 11**

„**W powietrzu zadrgało wycie."**

Silny podmuch, nagły szelest liści starego drzewa, zginająca się w pokłonie zielona trawa. Równomierne, rytmiczne uderzenia o podłoże rozlegały się z niesamowitą prędkością. Jeden, drugi, trzeci… w zaledwie półtorej sekundy. Ledwo słyszalny tupot zagłuszały toczące się po szynach koła oraz gwizd lokomotywy. Stworzenie biegło nieprzerwanie, jakby nie odczuwało w ogóle zmęczenia, znużenia kilkugodzinnym pościgiem.

Błysnęły ślepia… skoczył…

* * *

- Czegoś tu szukasz, wyrzutku? – Draco Malfoy stał ze skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej rękoma, spoglądając nieprzychylnie na ignorującego go młodzieńca. – Nie zauważyłeś, idioto, że to nasz teren? – rzucił jeszcze złośliwie, w duchu denerwując się coraz bardziej.

Hari, obserwujący dotąd zmieniający się z każdym kilometrem krajobraz za szybą, ziewnął całkowicie znudzony. Stanie w jednym miejscu było gorsze od ciągłego wysiłku, dlatego postanowił przespacerować się po wagonach. Odepchnął się leniwie od ściany, dopiero wtedy zauważając szare tęczówki wypełnione chęcią mordu.

- Słuchasz mnie, ty wypłoszu? – ryknął wreszcie syn Lucjusza, dygocąc z ogarniającej go furii.

Zupełnie nie rozumiał, jak ktoś taki mógł go ignorować. Jego – Malfoy'a! Palce zacisnęły się na miękkim materiale, bielejąc momentalnie. Stojący za nim Crabbe i Goyle spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie z głupimi minami, zaś pozostali obecni Ślizgoni oczekiwali w napięciu na następstwa słów ich lidera.

- Mówiłaś coś, blondyneczko? – odezwał się nad wyraz jadowicie Raikou, wykrzywiając wargi w nieprzyjemnym uśmieszku.

Na twarzach wszystkich odmalował się całkowity szok. Nie tego spodziewali się po czarnowłosym, raczej oczekiwali nagłej, drastycznej bójki. Pierwsze uczucie szybko zostało zastąpione drugim, strachem. Malfoy zatrząsł się z wściekłości, wyszarpując różdżkę z kieszeni.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – warknął, gotując się do ataku.

O dziwo zignorował bełkoty zdezorientowanych towarzyszy za plecami, biorąc na siebie pokonanie bezczelnego typka. Takiej zniewagi nie mógł puścić płazem, nawet nie chciał. Niektórzy uczniowie czmychnęli do swoich przedziałów, obawiając się ognia krzyżowego i wyładowania furii oficjalnego księcia Slytherinu właśnie na nich.

Hari westchnął teatralnie, nie przejmując się nowym przeciwnikiem nawet odrobinę. Strzepnął nieistniejący pył z ramion, doprowadzając Draco do jeszcze większej złości. Nikt nigdy nie odważył się go ignorować, a teraz przychodzi jakiś dziwnie ubrany osobnik i najzwyczajniej w świecie olewa go.

- Kolejna głucha osoba – mruknął Tańczący. – Czyżbyś niedosłyszała, blondyneczko? – zakpił, przelewając swą wypowiedzią napełnioną po brzegi czarę szału. Stalowe oczy zalśniły śmiercią, dłoń dzierżąca broń uniosła się ze świstem.

- Zwracasz się do prefekta, łamago! Do diabła, jestem Malfoy'em! – wrzasnął jasnowłosy. - Cru…

Cichy szelest szat przerwał inkantację, pomogło w tym również zimno stali, które Draco poczuł na bladej szyi. Nikt nie potrafił stwierdzić, w którym to momencie Raikou znikł im z oczu, aby zaraz pojawić się między księciem a jego gorylami. Żadna z osób nie mogła wykrztusić słowa, otwierając usta w zdumieniu czy mrugając zawzięcie, żeby zrozumieć, co też takiego się przed chwilą stało.

- Czyżby życie było ci niemiłe? – wyszeptał Hari chłodno wprost do ucha przeciwnika, wręcz wyczuwając ogarniający go strach.

Trzymając niedbale jeden z licznych ukrytych nożyków, nie wykonał żadnego następnego ruchu. Ubrania stykały się ze sobą, dwie czupryny – jasna i ciemna – kontrastowały ze sobą niczym dzień oraz noc. Dłuższe kosmyki czarnych włosów podrażniły wrażliwą skórę niedaleko srebrzystego ostrza. Wszystkie mięśnie Malfoy'a spięły się boleśnie, gdy oczekiwał kończącego wszystko ciosu.

Nie potrafił zmusić ciała do zmiany pozycji, do kontrataku, nawet do głośniejszego oddychania. Instynktownie znieruchomiał, wsłuchując się w bijące szaleńczo serce. Wściekłość przemieniła się w bezgraniczny, obezwładniający strach.

_Czy właśnie tak to jest przed śmiercią?_ - Myśl przemknęła mu przez umysł, zaraz znikając w bezbrzeżnej pustce.

- Tańczący, mogę się dowiedzieć, co ty znowu wyprawiasz? – Rozległ się mocny, stanowczy głos. W wejściu do tego konkretnego wagonu stał Mustang, mierząc uporczywym spojrzeniem podwładnego.

- Nic takiego, taisa. – Ironiczny ton przywrócił brutalnie skamieniałych z obawy Ślizgonów z powrotem na ziemię.

Hari odsunął się od blondyna, zabierając tym samym z jego otoczenia krótką broń, schowaną zaraz na jej należyte miejsce. Draco cofnął się natychmiast, niemal wpadając na Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Nieprzyjazna atmosfera wydawała się gęstnieć z każdą kolejną sekundą.

- Czy nie powinieneś być na początku pociągu, Zapałko? – zapytał obojętnie Raikou, ignorując na powrót dziedzica fortuny jednej z potężniejszych rodzin magicznych w Anglii.

- Ktoś musi cię pilnować, Tańczący – odgryzł się Roy, obracając do niego tyłem. Zerknął przez ramię, gromiąc młodszego wzrokiem. – To ma się już nie powtórzyć. Jakby coś się działo, masz mnie powiadomić – dodał rozkazująco, stukając założoną za ucho, ledwo zauważalną słuchawkę.

Po tym Mustang poszedł na swoje stanowisko, sprawdzając przy okazji nałożone zabezpieczenia oraz pracę przydzielonych mu wojskowych. Zarówno Breda, jak i Havoc nie byli niepokojeni przez studentów, przez co niezmiernie im się nudziło. Wypełniali jednak powierzone im obowiązki sumiennie, pamiętając ostrzeżenie Rizy i wymierzony w ich stronę pistolet kobiety.

* * *

Draco ruszył do zajmowanego przez niego przedziału, klnąc siarczyście pod nosem. Warknął po drodze na dwójkę trzecioklasistów, ośmielających się zwrócić ku niemu przerażone oczy. Wpadłszy do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, zaczął się miotać, grożąc czarnowłosemu na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Wreszcie stanął pośrodku, po czym machnął na niezdecydowanych towarzyszy.

- Pożałuje tego. Gorzko pożałuje – syknął jasnowłosy, opadając na siedzenie ciężko.

Tymczasem Hari powrócił do obserwowania krajobrazu, nie mając już najmniejszej ochoty na ograniczony przestrzenią spacer. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko. Najchętniej poskakałby po dachach wysokich budynków, poszczułby kilku groźniejszych niż żałosny blondyn ludzi, potrenowałby posługiwanie się kłami. Nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie przeciągnął się leniwie. Korytarz opustoszał zaraz po odejściu księcia Slytherinu, więc nie krępował się wcale.

Właśnie wtedy coś przykuło skutecznie jego uwagę. Sunący po suficie wąski pasek mrocznego cienia z pewnością nie był wytworem światła. Skręcił się, podobny do wygłodzonego węża, wijąc się niedaleko pierwszego z brzegu przedziału. Wyminął go niesamowicie wolno, wręcz w ślimaczym tempie. Raikou przyglądał się temu spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie na prawej ręce.

Wtem kątem oka zobaczył coś jeszcze – szybki, błyskawiczny ruch za oknem. Pęd wygiął pobliskie rośliny na różne strony, wyłamał nieliczne gałązki z dumnie pnących się w górę drzew. Nieco zdezorientowany Hari nie wiedział, na co uważać. Na niespodziewany, dziwaczny cień w środku, czy szybko biegnące coś na zewnątrz. Skrzywił się, wyszarpując z sakiewki bladobłękitny kalcyt.

Zwężona czerń sunęła dalej zygzakiem, zdobywając bez problemu nowe tereny. Czarnowłosy, nie zwlekając dłużej, złączył ze sobą dłonie, trzymając między nimi minerał. Zgiął małe oraz serdeczne palce, przybliżając jednocześnie zetknięte wskazujące do ust.

- Burster* – wyszeptał, uzbierawszy dostatecznie dużo energii wokół przeźroczystego kamienia.

Chłodny podmuch zawirował wokół młodzieńca, niosąc za sobą oceaniczny, słony zapach. Następnie pognał wzdłuż ścian, zatrzaskując wszystkie uchylone drzwi. Zakończywszy tę czynność, rozdzielił się na dwoje. Obie wydłużyły się znacznie, z czego jedna wypadła gwałtownie, rozbijając szybę na miliony świecących kawałków. Pozostała w środku część falowała blisko wyjść, nie dopuszczając do opuszczenia przedziałów przez uczniów.

Ci byli całkowicie zdezorientowani, słysząc hałas i trzask. Za oknami spokój burzyły silne zawirowania, nie pozwalające zbliżyć się niczemu do pociągu. Hari odetchnął, włożywszy pulsujący niespokojnie minerał do płytkiej kieszeni. Dotknął słuchawki, wyczekując głosu przełożonego. Zmarszczył brwi, nie doczekawszy się tego. Płomienny nigdy nie przepuścił okazji do wydawania rozkazów, nie mówiąc o spostrzegawczości – z pewnością zauważyłby, gdyby coś było nie tak.

- Hej, Zapałko, odezwij się – powiedział do niewielkiego mikrofonu. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

Mrok na suficie zadygotał pod wpływem nachalnego wiatru, czego z pewnością nie uczyniłby normalny cień. Zachwiał się, poszarpał w paru miejscach. Raikou, wiedziony instynktem, skierował tam większą ilość żywiołu. Czerń cofnęła się gwałtownie, skręciła niby wściekle.

_Alchemia?_ - pomyślał zdziwiony Hari, doskakując do ciekawego zjawiska. Z pomocą podmuchów uniósł się w powietrze, chcąc się temu przyjrzeć. Lecz właśnie wtedy cień począł rozpływać się warstwami, aż zniknął zupełnie z widoku. Tańczący opadł na nogi lekko, odsyłając niewielką wiązkę, aby ponownie pilnowała uczniów.

- Mustang, do cholery jasnej, zgłoś się! – krzyknął rozzłoszczony do mikrofonu i tym razem nie słysząc odzewu.

Trzask!

Wagon zatrząsł się, jakby coś wielkiego, a także ciężkiego, próbowało się z nim zderzyć. Raikou zachwiał się, łapiąc bez większego trudu równowagę. Histeryczne piski i nerwowe wrzaski poinformowały go, iż nie wszyscy mieli tyle umiejętności bądź szczęścia. Uczniowie pospadali z siedzeń, powpadali na klatki zwierząt, rozłożone na siedzeniach słodycze. Sowy huczały oburzone oraz wystraszone, koty syczały, szarpiąc się w wiklinowych koszach. Jeden wielki harmider zapanował w każdym przedziale z osobna, powodując próbę ucieczki u kilku osób. Chłodny wiatr nie pozwolił im jednak na wybiegnięcie z małego pomieszczenia, barykadując drzwi i okna.

- Kuso – rzucił Hari do żadnego konkretnego człowieka, postanawiając powziąć w końcu jakieś konkretniejsze działanie.

Nie rozglądając się, doskoczył jednym susem do pozbawionego szyby okna, żeby zaraz złapać krawędź i wyskoczyć. Drobne kawałki szkła poharatały mu rękawiczki, na szczęście nie docierając do skóry. Pęd rozwiał czarne kosmyki na wszystkie strony, targnął potężnie poły szat. Tańczącego porwał silny podmuch, pomagający mu stanąć na dachu.

Właśnie ten moment wybrało sobie tajemnicze stworzenie do zaatakowania. Szyny zaprotestowały, spod kół posypały się barwne iskry. Ostatnie wagony wygięły się niebezpiecznie, zadrgały, jakby miały się zaraz rozlecieć. Raikou opadł na jedno kolano, starając się dojrzeć cokolwiek w tej szalonej chwili, jednocześnie nie dając się zrzucić. Kiedy oczy zaszły mu łzami z powodu wiatru, machnął zamaszyście ręką, wzywając własny wytwór. Naturalna część żywiołu zderzyła się z alchemiczną, zwarły się ze sobą jak dwa niedźwiedzie.

Kolejny wstrząs nastąpił szybciej niż poprzedni, wywołując nową falę wrzasków czy płaczów. Hari rozejrzał się dookoła, poszukując agresora. Musiał być gdzieś w pobliżu, gdyż napadał jedynie koniec pociągu. Gdzieś z przodu wzbił się w górę snop płomieni, niewątpliwie stworzony za pomocą sztuki wschodu. Raikou natychmiast zrozumiał, że był to po prostu znak od pułkownika oznaczający: Uważać i zlikwidować zagrożenie.

Uderzenie nastąpiło ponownie, z czego zaraz skorzystał Tańczący. Zerwał się szybko i pobiegł tam, gdzie jego zdaniem nastąpił atak. Nie musiał biec zbyt daleko, ponieważ to trzeci wagon oberwał tym razem. Rozgałęzione pęknięcie przesuwało się łapczywie niczym wcześniej cień na suficie. Niezidentyfikowane coś przemieszczało się z niesamowitą prędkością tuż obok, zostawiając za sobą tylko jaśniejącą smugę.

W momencie skoku obiektu, Hari, asekurowany wiatrem, wybił się z dachu. Pochwycił w locie przyczepione do plecaka kły, po czym wyszarpnął je i rozłożył. Oba ostrza były proste, zaginając się lekko dopiero przy końcu. Dłuższe od przedramion, mające obie krawędzie tnące, z czego wewnętrzną ząbkowaną, i rękojeści przypominające kastety stanowiły niebezpieczną, trudną do opanowania broń.

Ciął szeroko rozmazaną plamę, lecz nie zdołał jej nawet drasnąć. Stworzenie odskoczyło do tyłu, wydając z gardła nieartykułowany dźwięk, mogący być uważanym za warknięcie wygłodniałego kota. Raikou obrócił się dookoła własnej osi, próbując trafić jeszcze raz. I tym razem wysiłek poszedł na marne, gdyż napastnik, cały czas biegnąc na równi z wagonem, oddalił się bardziej.

Tańczący spadł na miękką trawę, zaraz ruszając śladem nieznanego. I choć stracił parę cennych sekund, gonił go wytrwale. Rozmyty kształt szarpnął się nieznacznie, oglądając na jednoosobowy pościg. W pomieszanych kolorach błysnęły śnieżnobiałe, niewątpliwie ostre zębiska drapieżnika. Wtem zwierze uskoczyło w przeciwnym do pociągu kierunku, zagłębiając się między wysoką trawę. Mimo wszystko nadal było je widać, więc Hari kontynuował gonienie bestii.

- Czekaj, kociaku, zaraz cię dopadnę – wymruczał pod nosem, dysząc coraz bardziej z narastającego wysiłku.

Srebrzyste kły błysnęły, skrzyżowane ze sobą. Aba* łopotała nieustannie, targana silnym wiatrem. Rozwichrzone włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj, szmaragdowe tęczówki błyszczały chłodną satysfakcją i determinacją. Ironiczny uśmiech wpłynął na twarz bruneta, rękojeści zostały silniej złapane.

Rozmyta bestia tarasowała sobie drogę przez dziką, niezadbaną łąkę, depcząc bezlitośnie kwiaty, rozrywając pazurami soczyście zieloną trawę. Niebo zasnute chmurami pociemniało gwałtownie, gdzieś daleko uderzył grzmot. Hari skrzywił się na ten odgłos, jeden raz zerkając w górę. Szare, nieprzyjazne obłoki gromadziły się w większe skupiska, zwiastując nadchodzący deszcz.

- Teraz albo nigdy – syknął pod nosem zielonooki, muskając dłonią klatkę piersiową.

Oddech coraz szybciej umykał z ust, płuca wypełniały się stopniowo gorącymi językami płomieni. Nawet mięśnie zaczęły protestować, kłute setkami tysięcy niewidocznych igieł. Nie mógł pozwolić zmęczeniu opanować ciała, nim nie dopadnie tego zwierzęcia. Dlatego też wyjął kalcyt z kieszeni, koncentrując jednocześnie energię.

Połowa przeznaczonego do obrony żywiołu skupiła się wokół niego. Nie tracąc czasu wybił się tak mocno, na ile pozwalało zwiększające się wyczerpanie. Wziął zamach, błysnęły ostrza, w powietrzu zadrgało wycie.

* * *

*Burster - chłodny wiatr z oceanu.

*Aba - zwiewna szata beduinów, nie mająca guzików i wiązana jallaba. Zazwyczaj w odcieniach brązu i czerni. Była już wcześniej opisana, kiedy Hari siedział w Kwaterze.


	13. Rozdział 12

**ROZDZIAŁ 12**

„**Natrafiwszy spojrzeniem na czarne ślepia, zamarł."**

Z nieba niespodziewanie lunął deszcz, jak gdyby coś niewidocznego rozerwało ciemne chmury na wskroś. Szara zasłona miliona kropel przysłoniła widoczność, jednak szmaragdowe tęczówki uparcie wpatrywały się w pędzący obiekt.

Stalowe ostrza pokryte cienką warstwą srebra wręcz utonęły w długim, niewyraźnym pasie kolorów. Wśród barw przeważyła zieleń, ogon przedziwnej istoty skręcił się gwałtownie niczym wcześniejszy cień na suficie. Hari zacisnął zęby, zagłębiając broń dalej w cielsku wroga. Zwierzęcy, przechylający się na koci, ryk wypełnił ponownie powietrze.

Raikou upadł wśród wysokich traw, odtrącony nagłym, silnym wierzgnięciem. Przeturlał się kilka dobrych metrów po zmokłej już ziemi, przyciskając do siebie kły, aby się nimi nie zranić. Wreszcie, ku jego nieopisanej uldze, zatrzymał się pod sporej wielkości głazem. Rozmyta plama zamigotała mu przed oczyma, zwinęła się dziwnie.

Długi, przebity ogon miotał się wściekle dookoła stworzenia, śnieżnobiałe zębiska połyskiwały wśród lejącej się z góry wody. Raikou podźwignął się na kolano, dysząc ciężko z ogromnego wysiłku. Jedno z ostrzy wysunęło się w przód, mając być zabezpieczeniem przed atakiem ze strony zwierzęcia.

- Bolało, kiciu? – syknął Tańczący, nie potrafiąc zatrzymać umykających nieprzerwanie oddechów.

Stwór syknął z wyczuwalną złością, szczerząc zębiska w upiornym uśmiechu samej śmierci. Wśród mieszających się ciągle barw zabłysła para ślepi, zaraz zasłonięta kolorową smugą. Istota zdawała się być niestabilna, nie posiadająca trwałej konsystencji, realnego kształtu. Długie, ostre szpony rozorały przemoknięty grunt, zostawiając na nim pięć długich szram.

Hari podniósł się ciężko, przezwyciężając z trudem palące mięśnie ognie. Płuca przypominały wypełnione szkłem worki, gardło paliło z powodu chłodnego powietrza. Był na całkowicie straconej pozycji, jeżeli ta walka pociągnie się dalej. Zostawała jedynie alchemia, lecz przy takim stanie nie zdobędzie się na odpowiednie skupienie energii.

Pochylił się do przodu, czując zimne strugi deszczu pod ubraniem. Wzdrygnął się momentalnie pod wpływem tego dotyku natury. Przetarł dłonią zarumieniony policzek, odsuwając przy okazji zabłąkany kosmyk czarnych włosów. Rozmazana plama wydobyła z siebie stłumione warknięcie pomieszane z gardłowym pomrukiem, nachylając się ku ziemi i niemal szorując ją brzuchem.

- Tańczący, odezwij się! – Raikou podskoczył z powodu nagłego wrzasku w słuchawce, niemal wypuszczając kły. Co dziwniejsze, stworzenie syknęło ponownie, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie odskoczyło i pomknęło w szarość.

Lekko zdezorientowany młodzieniec zamrugał, opuszczając przygotowane do obrony ręce. Odetchnął cicho, rozglądając się dookoła i upewniając odwrotu przeciwnika. Nie dostrzegając większego niż ulewa problemu, złożył ostrza i przyczepił do plecaka.

- Wreszcie się obudziłeś, Zapałko – odezwał się do przełożonego, strzepując z długich rękawów zbierającą się w nich wilgoć.

- Ja? To ty mnie ignorowałeś, Tańczący! – krzyknął Mustang, będąc najwyraźniej w kiepskim humorze. – Relacja, natychmiast – warknął zniecierpliwiony głos. Hari przewrócił oczyma z irytacją, opisując w jak największym skrócie wydarzenia.

- Najwyraźniej zerwało nam łączność. Kiepski sprzęt załatwiasz, Płomyczku – dodał na koniec ze spora dawką sarkazmu, kończąc słowny raport. Roy przez moment się nie odzywał, analizując wszystko od początku do końca.

Raikou poruszył się niespokojnie, ze wstrętem poprawiając przylegające do ciała ubranie. Chłodne podmuchy wiatru nie pomagały ani odrobinę, przenikając zmoczone tkaniny bez wyraźnych przeszkód. Czarnowłosy potrząsnął głową, rozchlapując wodę na wszystkie strony. Ciężkie od jej nadmiaru włosy oklapły widocznie, opadając uciążliwie na twarz.

- Dasz radę dostać się sam do Hogwartu? – zapytał wreszcie pułkownik, przerywając nieznośną, ciągnącą się w nieskończoność ciszę.

- Wątpisz, Zapałko? – warknął tym razem Tańczący, denerwując się coraz bardziej. Nie przywykł do takich warunków pogodowych, niezwykle rzadko mógł być świadkiem takowych ulew.

- Masz szczęście, że to już niedaleko. My właśnie wjeżdżamy na stację, więc się pospiesz – powiedział jeszcze Mustang, nim zarządził koniec rozmowy. Hari stuknął w słuchawkę, rozłączając się natychmiastowo.

Zziębnięte, nadwerężone mięśnie zaprotestowały przeciw marszowi gorąco. Raikou wyrwało się głuche jęknięcie, po którym wręcz opadł na mokrą trawę. Deszcz zacinał niestrudzenie, krople obijały się o źdźbła, kamienie, glebę, rośliny i samotnego młodzieńca. Ten z zaciśniętymi zębami przeszukiwał sakiewki, starając się ignorować pulsujący, tępy ból.

_Przywołanie pustynnego nie będzie łatwe, więc…_

Wyciągnął z jednej, głębiej ukrytej niewielką tabletkę wzmacniającą na bazie ziół. Połknął ją zaraz, wyciągając z bliższego woreczka jeden z jaśniejszych przedstawicieli szafiru. Idealny do wywoływania morskiego wiatru i zapanowania nad nim. Lek, już rozluźniający spięte włókna i uspokajający szaleńcze bicie serca, pozwolił na zebranie właściwej koncentracji. Przymknął powieki, łapiąc kamyk w trzy palce, pozostałe zginając do wnętrza dłoni.

- Helm* - wyszeptał cicho wśród zaciekłego wycia wokół.

Chłodny, suchy podmuch zakręcił się przy młodym alchemiku, owinął go swym oddechem. Wkrótce, za namową wzywającego, otulił szczelnie zielonookiego, chroniąc przed atakami pobratymca i kroplami wody. Hari wstał powoli, przystosowując organizm do ponownego wysiłku oraz uśmiechając się przy ty gorzko. Przeciągnął się, a następnie wyrwał do przodu jednym skokiem. Biegł w kierunku wskazanym przez wietrznego przyjaciela, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, ile tym razem wytrzyma.

Jego małym przekleństwem było to, iż szybko się niestety męczył.

* * *

Mustang lawirował między rozwrzeszczanym tłumem, zręcznie wydając rozkazy swoim podwładnym. Breda mignął gdzieś z prawej strony, podążając za kilkunasto osobową grupą trzecioklasistów. Havoc trzymał się bardziej na uboczu po drugiej stronie stacji, mogąc w tej sytuacji spokojnie zapalić papierosa. Był wtedy też pewny, że ani Roy, ani też Riza nie zauważy tego małego występku. Kobieta natomiast przewijała się nad wyraz spokojnie pomiędzy uczniami, nie będąc zaczepianą po wycelowaniu z broni w przystawiającego się do niej kogoś ze starszych roczników. Od tamtej pory nikt nie odważył się jej sprzeciwić.

- Tańczący dołączy do nas niedługo – przemówił do niewielkiego mikrofonu Roy, rzucając piorunujące spojrzenie chichoczącym dziewczynom. – Miejmy nadzieję, że się nie spóźni – dodał do siebie, podążając do powozów.

Hermiona zawołała za nim, lecz jej głos zagłuszyła ogólna wrzawa. Dziewczyna spochmurniała, dając się ponieść tłumowi w jednym kierunku. Ginny, trzymająca ją za rękę, zaśmiała się z miny przyjaciółki. Wiedziała dokładnie, o co chodziło. Panna Granger usilnie starała się dowiedzieć, co też takiego wywołało wstrząsy całego pociągu, zwłaszcza tylnej jego części. Nie dane jej to jednak było, gdyż kłębiące się wokół osoby chciały jak najszybciej znaleźć się z dala od rozpętanej jakiś czas temu ulewy.

* * *

Podmuch pogładził czule policzek Raikou, wskazując mu właściwą drogę do zamku. Młodzieniec, zrobiwszy sobie niewielką przerwę na odpoczynek, ruszył ponownie biegiem. Od czasu do czasu pośliznął się na mokrym gruncie, zahaczył stopą o głębszą kałużę. Coraz częściej omijał łukiem błotnistą ziemię, będącą w stanie unieruchomić go na długie minuty. A teraz nie miał na to zbytnio czasu.

- Cholerna pogoda – mruknął pod nosem, wskakując na płaski, niemal owalny głaz. Odetchnął krótko, wybijając się ze stabilniejszego podłoża.

Ochraniający Tańczącego wiatr zawirował wokół jego sylwetki, zawiadamiając o stopniowym kruszeniu się i tak niewielkiego szafiru. Hari nie powstrzymał lekkiego grymasu na widok wyłaniającej się zza wzgórza wioski. Wyminął ją bez zbędnego słowa, nie przyglądając się nawet zbytnio budynkom. Sama przepełniona magią aura okolicy uświadomiła mu, że to Hogsmeade.

Pomknął stromo nachylonym zboczem w kierunku zaczątków niezwykłego, tajemniczego lasu. Wreszcie dotarł do miejsca, z którego mógł podziwiać piękną, skąpaną w przedzierającym się między obłokami srebrnym świetle księżyca budowlę. Nawet on, o zimnym, bezdusznym sercu, dostrzegł niesamowitość piętrzącego się ku niebu zamku. Wysokie, smukłe wieżyczki o spiczastych dachach, łukowate okna oświetlone od środka i do tego towarzysząca temu krystaliczna, niby lustrzana tafla jeziora.

Szmaragdowe tęczówki chłonęły niecodzienny, niezwykły widok. Ściana deszczu tylko zwiększała urok krajobrazu. Hari otrząsnął się, nie zamierzając tracić więcej czasu. Szlachetny kamień długo już nie wytrzyma, a on musi jeszcze się tam wśliznąć. Ironiczny uśmieszek wykrzywił usta, w bezdennych źrenicach zapłonęła iskra.

_Sprawdzę przy okazji ich zabezpieczenia._

Zagłębił się w las, mknął pomiędzy ciemnymi pniami wysokich drzew. Rozłożyste korony tworzyły naturalny sufit, dziurawiony dumnymi przedstawicieli iglastych. Nocne zwierzęta przerywały ciszę szelestami bądź innymi dźwiękami, przemykały z gałęzi na gałąź szybkimi ruchami. Cienie smagały bezlitośnie korę, zakrywały wątłe krzaki, ukrywały w sobie polujące drapieżniki. Jakaś sowa przefrunęła bezszelestnie nad głową młodzieńca, już wypatrzywszy dużymi ślepiami nową ofiarę łowów.

Raikou przebiegł spory kawałek, wyciągając lewą rękę w stronę Hogwartu. Niewielka część wiatru odłączyła się od głównego nurtu, badając niewidzialną kopułę ochronną. Lśniąca w oczach młodzieńca, pnąca się okazale w górę i obejmująca sobą większą część ziem szkoły.

_Dostrzec, co niewidoczne_ - pomyślał Hari, badając strukturę niewidocznego dla zwykłych ludzi zjawiska. Lecz dla alchemika taka sprawa jest niezwykle łatwa, gdyż tego typu zadania są dla początkujących. Zobaczenie pasm mocy, wykrycie ich i wykorzystanie do drugiego stopnia alchemii – kręgów. To właśnie one korzystają z energii natury, ale trzeba też wiedzieć, skąd ją dokładnie czerpać. Zbyt słabe źródła skończą się za szybko, a wtedy krąg nie zadziała prawidłowo.

Uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy Tańczący wykrył liczne pęknięcia i niestabilności w ochronie. Nic dziwnego, skoro została założona przez założycieli i odnawiana w nielicznych momentach. Poprzedni dyrektorzy zaniedbali tak banalną sprawę, jaką jest zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa uczniom. Chcąc pokazać ich jawny błąd, Raikou odnalazł największą szczelinę połączoną z nierównymi zawirowaniami. Skierował się tam zaraz, przywołując z powrotem odłączony podmuch.

Nie musiał biec daleko, dlatego zwolnił trochę tempa. Dotarłszy tam, otoczył się szczelniej żywiołem i po prostu przeszedł przez wyrwę. Odepchnął wiatrem niegroźne zaburzenia pola, otaczające pęknięcie. Wyszedł spomiędzy drzew już wewnątrz kopuły, idąc naprzeciw połyskującej wody. Wyminął ją, zmierzając do zamku.

W wyśmienitym nastroju przechadzał się brzegiem jeziora, nasłuchując niepokojących odgłosów. Jednak te ograniczyły się do dźwięków natury i gwaru dobiegającego od strony Hogwartu. Domyślił się, iż to drugie jest wynikiem trwającej kolacji powitalnej, na której to miał być obecny. Wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając bordową chustę. Deszcz przestał padać zaledwie kilka minut temu, więc Hari nie potrzebował już ochrony. Zneutralizował energię zawartą w szafirze, rozpraszając tym samym zjawisko. Jasnoniebieski kamień przedstawiał sobą żałosny widok, gdyż był znacznie ukruszony - starczyłby na góra kilkanaście minut.

Schowawszy go do sakiewki, alchemik pomaszerował do zamku. Przeszedł przez barierę mającą rzekomo chronić mieszkańców placówki, a teraz musiał jeszcze dostać się do środka. Przyjrzał się uważnie, choć ze złośliwym błyskiem, wysokim, mocnym wrotom. Ciężkie, z pewnością grube i wspomagane metalem nie były łatwe do sforsowania. Tańczący pokręcił głową z rosnącego rozbawienia, przedostając się do środka przez boczne, mniejsze wejście.

Znalazł się w szerokim holu o wysokim suficie, oświetlonym palącymi się wesoło świeczkami. Żelazne zbroje stały pod ścianami, większość namalowanych na obrazach postaci pochrapywało raz za razem. Ubrana w jedwabne suknie dama na jednym z nich otworzyła leniwie jedno oko, zerkając na przybysza. Zaraz potem zasnęła znowu, nie przejmując się obecnością młodzieńca.

- Ale mi ochrona – prychnął Hari, wymijając Wielką Salę. Stanął u stóp schodów, przypominając sobie położenie gabinetu dyrektora. Zanim Mustang puścił ich na patrol pociągu, rozdał im plany i kazał dogłębnie poznać rozkład ważniejszych pomieszczeń.

Wreszcie czarnowłosy udał się na górę, odnalazłszy w pamięci odpowiednią drogę. Dotarcie do celu nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, lecz zmęczenie zaczęło powoli przezwyciężać tabletkę. Skrzywił się, odczuwając nieprzyjemny nawrót pieczenia mięśni. I choć przynajmniej oddech był uspokojony, płuca na nowo wypełniły się tysiącami niewidzialnych igiełek. Prychnął.

_Muszę odpocząć, bo inaczej jutro z łóżka się nie ruszę_ - pomyślał z przekąsem, przechodząc jednym z licznych, mniejszych korytarzy. Mimowolnie zerknął na zewnątrz, przyglądając się widokowi z tej wysokości. Las szumiał przyjemnie cicho pod wpływem wolnego dotyku wiatru, na jeziorze pojawiały się delikatne pierścienie, niknące w jednej sekundzie. Daleko w tyle majaczyły niewyraźnie z powodu pory i odległości skaliste góry. Wtem uwagę Hari'ego przykuło coś przemieszczającego się nad koronami drzew.

Czarny kształt o końskiej sylwetce oraz smoczym łbie, w którym tkwiły niczym kryształy białe, jarzące się ślepia. Tańczący obserwował przez chwilę lot testrala, zanim nie ruszył dalej. Stworzenie zawisło nieruchomo w powietrzu, łopocząc bezgłośnie błoniastymi skrzydłami. Spoglądało właśnie w to okno, w którym jeszcze przed momentem stał młodzieniec

Raikou przeszedł w milczeniu ostatnie metry, zatrzymując się wreszcie przed kamienną chimerą o wykrzywionym w grymasie pysku.

- Landrynkowe pająki – powiedział dobitnie, a posąg zadygotał i odskoczył, robiąc przejście.

Wspiął się niespiesznie po spiralnych schodach, po czym wszedł przez drzwi o mosiężnej klamce w kształcie gryfa do owalnego gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Srebrne instrumenty brzęczały metalicznie, postacie na portretach spały w najlepsze. Hari rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a natrafiwszy spojrzeniem na czarne ślepia, zamarł.

* * *

*Helm - wschodni wiatr typu bora, wiejący w północno-zachodniej części Anglii, opadający z Penninów na wybrzeża Morza Irlandzkiego


	14. Rozdział 13

**ROZDZIAŁ 13**

„**Nieruchomy, podobny do posągu trwał."**

Ostatnie z licznych kropel deszczu rozbiły się o wysokie okna Wielkiej Sali, bądź rozpłynęły dwa metry nad posadzką. Ciemne chmury wypełniające zaczarowane sklepienie powoli się rozrzedzały, ukazując znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu niektóre z gwiazd. Srebrzysty księżyc wychylał się sporadycznie zza obłoków, oświetlając okolicę mdłym, zawierającym w sobie magię blaskiem.

Uczniowie, najedzeni i robiący się coraz bardziej senni, z utęsknieniem wyczekiwali końca uczty powitalnej, aby tylko zanurzyć się w ciepłych, miękkich łóżkach. Poniektórzy nadal spoglądali ciekawie na stół nauczycielski, badając uważnym spojrzeniem nieznane dotąd osoby.

Mundurowi nie przejmowali się zbytnio nachalnymi dzieciakami, bardziej skupiając się na swoich zadaniach lub też po prostu jedzeniu. Roy niecierpliwie zerkał przez przeźroczystą taflę na błonia, wypatrując zagubionego podwładnego i klnąc przy okazji pod nosem. Szczerze nienawidził spóźnień, nie wspominając o zaległych raportach spowalniających jego i tak żmudną pracę papierkową, więc jego złość rosła w zastraszającym tempie coraz bardziej.

Nimfadora, obejmująca w tym roku szkolnym stanowisko nauczycielki OPCM-u, próbowała nawiązać rozmowę z nieco pochmurną Rizą. Z czasem udało jej się namówić siedzącą obok kobietę do konwersacji, co rozładowało minimalnie jej spięcie. Dyrektor przyglądał się im z radosnym uśmiechem, a w jego błękitnych oczach błyszczały dobrze znane iskierki. Już miał wstać i zakończyć ucztę, gdy coś mu przeszkodziło.

Szkarłatne pióro powlekane na skrajach złotem pojawiło się obok kielicha w niewielkim płomieniu. Delikatny, krótki błysk ognia zwrócił uwagę bystrzejszych ludzi, w tym i kilku studentów. Niewielki przedmiot rozjarzył się jeszcze nikle, po czym rozpadł w ciemnoszary popiół.

- Drodzy uczniowie – odezwał się Albus, wstawszy. – Odłożymy sobie przemowę na jutro rano ze względu na wasze zmęczenie podróżą. Życzę dobrej nocy – powiedział dobrodusznie, wywołując owymi słowami niedowierzające szepty.

Prefekci zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, nawołując do pierwszorocznych podniesionymi, kryjącymi zaniepokojenie głosami. Nowo przydzieleni niepewnie szli za tymczasowymi opiekunami, przecierając zaspane oczy, ziewając albo też rozglądając się dookoła żeby zapamiętać względnie drogę.

Dumbledore uchwycił spojrzenie Minerwy, na które skinął krótko. Oboje ruszyli czym prędzej do gabinetu dyrektora, spodziewając się zastać tam nieproszonego gościa. Dołączyło do nich jeszcze kilka osób: nachmurzony Snape, starająca się utrzymać powagę Tonks oraz milczący wojskowi. Przy wyjściu Hermiona oddała pierwszaków pod opiekę oburzonego tym czynem Rona i razem z Ginny wymknęły się z tłumu.

- A wy tu, czego? – warknął Severus, niezbyt przyjemnie patrząc na podchodzące do nich dziewczyny.

- Chciałyśmy zobaczyć, co się dzieje – odparła spokojnie Hermiona, unikając zimnych, czarnych tęczówek. Przypominały te szmaragdowe, lecz tylko odrobinę – według panny Granger.

Nim ktokolwiek zaprotestował, dyrektor ponownie kiwnął głową. Wydawał się być czymś nad wyraz zamyślony, co jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w szybkim marszu do gabinetu. Korzystając ze skrótów i przemieszczających się złośliwie schodów dotarli na miejsce nie tracąc zbyt dużo czasu.

* * *

Drobna kulka o brązowym, chylącym się na rudy, kolorze wpatrywała się paciorkowymi, ciemnymi ślepiami w Tańczącego. Stworzenie nie wyglądało na bezbronne, nawet mierząc tylko dwie stopy długości. Od pasa w górę przypominało górskiego orła, zaś drugą połowę porównać można było do lwa z najdzikszej sawanny. Przednie, opierzone łapy wyposażone były w ptasie szpony, tylne posiadały zwyczajne, kocie pazury. Ogon opatrzony pędzelkiem poruszał się wolno, zakrzywiony dziób kłapał co jakiś czas. Pióra, jak zauważył Hari, zręcznie, wręcz płynnie przechodziły w pewnym momencie w krótką, aksamitną sierść. Drobne skrzydła przylegały płasko do grzbietu i boków, nadając jego sylwetce więcej puszystości.

- Ktoś cię do pralki wrzucił i włączył wirowanie? – zapytał Raikou zaczepnie, nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego. Zganił się w myślach za mówienie do zwierząt – jeden z pierwszych objawów szaleństwa.

Nie zdziwił się wcale, kiedy siedzący na biurku malec zasyczał na niego z wyraźną złością. Zerwał się na równe łapy, pochylając ptasią głowę nieco w dół. Zarówno pióra, jak i sierść zjeżyły się, natomiast krótkie jeszcze szpony zarysowały drewniany blat. Tańczący mimowolnie sięgnął za plecy po ukryty nożyk w celu rzucenia nim w gryfa.

Fawkes przechylił łepek, obserwując dwa uparte stworzenia. Zanucił cicho powolną, uspokajającą melodię, rozkładając imponujące skrzydła. Złotawy poblask odbił się na ścianach, migające plamki przejechały po grzbietach książek. Ręka zawisła nieruchomo, lekko zwężone źrenice zwróciły się w kierunku pupila Albusa.

Coś ścisnęło serce Hari'ego, wstrzymało oddech. Ignorując zupełnie lwio-ptaka, niczym zahipnotyzowany podszedł do feniksa i zanurzył palce w niesamowicie miękkim, cudownym upierzeniu. Przejechał wolno dłonią po całej linii kręgosłupa na długiej szyi zwierzęcia, mrużąc bezwiednie szmaragdowe oczy. Wtem niemal czuły ruch ustał całkowicie, wydobywając z dzioba pięknego ptaka zawiedziony skrzek.

Puls…

Chwycił gwałtownie za szatę na klatce piersiowej, w szoku wciągając powietrze do płuc.

Puls…

Serce przyspieszyło momentalnie bieg, wywołując bardziej bolesne skurcze. Zawsze obecny ból w tych okolicach nasilił się znacznie, doprowadzając do zachwiania się młodzieńca.

Puls… puls… puls…

Nachylił się do przodu z drżącymi ustami i zamglonym wzrokiem. Łapał łapczywie oddechy, nie będąc w stanie zrobić nic poza tym. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, rwący ból znów dał o sobie znać nagłym szarpnięciem. Raikou cofnął się do tyłu, tym samym odsuwając od feniksa. Zamarł, zaciskając dłoń na materiale aba.

- Co to… - wykrztusił słabym głosem, spoglądając na siedzącego na żerdzi Fawkesa. Zadygotał, przypominając sobie tępe pulsowanie energii i cierpienie rozrywające wnętrze.

Potrząsnął głową, czarne kosmyki zawirowały wokół pobladłej twarzy podobne do zwiastujących nieszczęście kruków. Mały gryf patrzył nieprzerwanie na niedoszłego przeciwnika, już dawno zaprzestając syczenia. Nadal jednak w jego ciemnych ślepiach znajdowała się złość i niechęć do tego dziwnego osobnika. Kłapnął dziobem, odwracając się ostentacyjnie.

Akurat w chwili, gdy Hari zdołał ukoić skołatane, nadszarpnięte całym dniem nerwy, usłyszał szybkie kroki na schodach. Otrzepał ramiona z nieistniejącego pyłu i wyprostował się, ozdabiając zieleń tęczówek taflą wewnętrznego lodu. Do środka wpadło kilka osób, zaraz zatrzymując się w zdumieniu.

- Tańczący – syknął złowróżbnie Mustang, dojrzawszy odłączonego wcześniej od grupy podwładnego. Skrzyżował ręce w geście irytacji, tupiąc przy okazji stopą w podłogę. Havoc wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenie z Breda – oboje niejeden raz byli świadkami wybuchu złości pułkownika. Rozejrzeli się w panice, doszukując się ewentualnej drogi ucieczki – mając do wyboru dwa, okno oraz drzwi, uspokoili się nieznacznie.

- Taisa, jakże miło cię widzieć – odpowiedział obojętnie Raikou, jedynie w „miło" wkładając dawkę sarkazmu.

- Jak się tu dostałeś? – zapytał Roy, gromiąc młodszego zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem. Ten, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, oparł się o zapełnioną woluminami biblioteczkę.

- Kami-sama*, ty jeszcze pytasz? – zakpił Hari. – W tych osłonach wokół zamku jest pełno dziur i zawirowań. Aż dziw, że nie padła przez te wszystkie wieki – wyjaśnił, wykrzywiając ironicznie usta. Albus pogładził wolno długą brodę.

- Dawno nie były odnawiane – odezwał się w zamyśleniu. – Trzeba będzie je naprawić jak najszybciej. Minerwo, zajmiesz się tym? – dodał, odwracając się przy tym do kobiety.

- Oczywiście – odparła McGonagall, bez zwłoki podchodząc do kominka. Wrzuciła w tlące się blado płomienie pełną garść zielonego proszku, przez który ogień wybuchł gwałtownie szmaragdem. Profesor transmutacji weszła tam, wypowiedziała odpowiedni adres i znikła.

Dumbledore usiadł za biurkiem, złączając ze sobą dłonie w typowym geście. Zaproponował wolne miejsca reszcie, a ci chętnie skorzystali z odpoczynku w miękkich fotelach i na kanapie. Raikou zignorował zaproszenie, uparcie tkwiąc niedaleko okna. Opierał się o mebel, zerkając nieprzychylnie w stronę dwóch stworzeń.

Hermiona obserwowała ciekawie czarnowłosego młodzieńca, jednocześnie analizując w myślach wiadomości dotyczące obrony Hogwartu. Jej uwagę zwróciło małe stworzenie, łaszące się do przedramienia Albusa. Zamrugała, szturchając przyjaciółkę w bok. Ginny oddała jej, mówiąc tym samym, iż zauważyła.

- Dyrektorze, ten gryf… - odezwała się niepewnie, wskazując na zwierzę. Dumbledore pogłaskał je delikatnie po opierzonej głowie.

- Ach, tak. Zapomniałem całkowicie – powiedział już w lepszym humorze. – Alitis przyniósł…

- To coś posiada imię? – przerwał mu Hari, prychając pod nosem. Siwowłosy niezrażony kontynuował:

- … wiadomość od znajomego – dokończył, odczepiając od prawej, szponiastej łapy malca niewielką puszkę z papirusem wewnątrz.

Wydobył papier z małą pomocą różdżki i rozwinął go ostrożnie. Przez moment w gabinecie panowała całkowita cisza, przerywana tylko nuceniem feniksa. Raikou zacisnął usta w wąską linię, patrząc uparcie wprost przed siebie. Albus odłożył pergamin na skraj biurka, gdzie usadowił się gryf.

- Na wschodzie Anglii pojawiło się coś dziwnego i zdemolowało wioskę – wyjaśnił z westchnieniem, opierając brodę na złączonych dłoniach.

- Czy wyglądało jak rozmazana, niestabilna plama? – zapytał Hari chłodno, a dyrektor potwierdził skinieniem.

- To zaatakowało pociąg? – dopytywał się Mustang, dostając od podwładnego równie krótką odpowiedź - prychnięcie.

Za oknem zawiał silny wiatr, rozbijając o szybę drobne gałązki oraz liście. Chmury przesunęły się na niebie szybciej niż dotychczas, srebrny księżyc schował się za jedną z nich całkowicie. Cienie wydłużyły się jeszcze bardziej, pogłębiły swą czerń. Drzewa zachwiały się pod silnymi podmuchami, leśne zwierzęta pochowały w najbliższych kryjówkach.

- Myślę, że czas odpocząć. Wasze pokoje znajdują się na trzecim piętrze – zwrócił się jeszcze Albus do wojskowych. Przysypiający Breda został szturchnięty przez tak samo zmęczonego Havoca.

Snape jako pierwszy opuścił pomieszczenie, mrucząc coś o marnowaniu jego cennego czasu. Odprowadziły go szmaragdowe tęczówki, bacznie lustrujące odzianą w czerń sylwetkę. Hari zmrużył lekko oczy, wyczuwając od mężczyzny spore pokłady mrocznej energii. Pierwszy raz tak wyraźnie dotarło to do jego świadomości – ohydne macki goryczy oraz złości.

_Pewnie przez niewielką ilość obecnych osób _- pomyślał, zaraz potem odsuwając to na dalszy plan. Wyszedł jako ostatni, niemal wlokąc się za pozostałymi towarzyszami. Mustang szedł na przedzie, prowadząc ich do tymczasowych kwater. Riza, nie nosząca wcale oznak znużenia, kroczyła tuż obok niego. Havoc i Breda podążali za nimi z opuszczonymi ramionami. Hermiona z Ginny już dawno się odłączyły, kierując do wieży Gryffindoru.

Wreszcie dotarli do odpowiedniego korytarza, odświeżonego wyraźnie niedawno. Hari zmierzył otoczenie jednym spojrzeniem, po czym wszedł do przydzielonego mu lokum. Skrzywił się, rozglądając dookoła. Wnętrze było utrzymywane w neutralnych kolorach ciemnej zieleni. Okna przysłonięte kremowymi zasłonami, dębowe meble oraz okrągły dywan barwy świeżej trawy dodawały spokojnego uroku.

Młodzieniec nie baczył na atmosferę, nie obchodziła go ona zupełnie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni marker, którym zaraz narysował tuż obok drzwi niezbyt skomplikowany krąg. Linie zajaśniały światłem, blask przeniósł się na całe pomieszczenie, zamigotał, jakby walczył z zakorzenioną w murach magią. Brwi zmarszczyły się, nacisk mocy zwiększył, po czym przeszedł na bardziej neutralne pola. Wreszcie alchemia wymusiła kompromis, zabezpieczając tym samym pokój. Raikou opadł na łóżko, pozwalając sobie dopiero teraz ściągnąć bordową chustę. Przejechał palcem po czole, wyczuwając opuszkami bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, odcinając zmysł wzroku od świata.

Leżał, starając się zasnąć i choć na chwilę zapomnieć. Nieznośny ból wokół serca, który wcześniej nasilił się na skutek styczności z feniksem, ukoił się minimalnie. Zmęczenie podróżą, pogonią i zużyciem energii wreszcie wzięło górę nad umysłem i ciałem Hari'ego, zabierając go w odmęty otchłani snu.

* * *

Gdzieś w ciemnych zakamarkach Zakazanego Lasu przechadzał się beztrosko jeden ze stada testrali. Białe ślepia pozbawione źrenic oglądały otoczenie bez śladu strachu. Giętki, gadzi ogon zmiatał pod pnie garście liści i ułamanych gałązek. Błoniaste skrzydła rozłożyły się na całą swą rozpiętość, gdy zwierze odnalazło odpowiednie do tego miejsce.

Niewielka polanka lśniła własnym światłem. Malutkie świetliki kręciły się wokół roślin, rzucając na nie żółtawe promyki. Testral wyszedł na sam środek, a następnie wybił się w górę zręcznie. Wzbił się w chłodne, nocne przestworza, podkulając nieco przednie nogi.

Tymczasem na tej samej przestrzeni, z której uciekło to stworzenie, stał zakapturzony osobnik. Jego skryta w ciemnościach twarz zwrócona była w stronę piętrzącego się dumnie zamku. Wątła, jakby dręczona chorobą dłoń uniosła się na wysokość klatki piersiowej i zatrzymała. Długie, kruche palce zamknęły część świata w pięści.

- Już niedługo – zanucił ochrypłym, niewyraźnym głosem, odwracając się tym razem w kierunku dalekich, skalistych gór.

Zachichotał rechotliwie, owijając się szczelniej połami czarniejszej od nocy peleryny. Nieruchomy, podobny do posągu trwał w jednym miejscu. Nie ruszył się przez długi czas, obserwując to, co sięgało ponad korony drzew. A delikatny wiatr zawirował wokół niego, aby uciec natychmiast jak najdalej.

* * *

*Kami-sama - jap. Boże


	15. Rozdział 14

**ROZDZIAŁ 14**

„**I krew… Mnóstwo krwi…"**

Okrążył samotnie stojące drzewo po raz kolejny, przeciągając dłonią po chropowatej powierzchni kory. Zatrzymał się przodem do rozległego jeziora, przeszukując je bacznym wzrokiem. Nie wyłapawszy niczego podejrzanego zwrócił spojrzenie na pokrywający znaczny teren las.

Lekki, poranny wiatr poczochrał czule czarne kosmyki, zafalował połami aba. Dopiero wschodzące słońce rzuciło na zieloną trawę swe pierwsze tego dnia promienie. Rozbudzone niedawno ptaki rozpoczęły wesołe trele, kałamarnica wychyliła się nieco zza krystalicznego lustra wody, już pławiąc się w narastającym blasku.

Nie przejęty tym wszystkim Hari ruszył wzdłuż brzegu, przyglądając się całemu otoczeniu nie w celu zachwycania się naturą, a szukania potencjalnego zagrożenia. Prócz niestabilnej i słabej bariery oraz łatwego dostania się do środka zamku nie dopatrzył się więcej niedociągnięć. Choć oczywiście te dwa były na olbrzymią skalę i musiały jak najszybciej zostać naprawione. W tym właśnie celu do Hogwartu tego popołudnia mają przybyć „zaklinacze tarcz", jak mawia się na czarodziei zajmujących się sztuką kopuł energii.

Raikou pospacerował jeszcze blisko obszaru zalesionego, gdzie pojawiały się już gęstsze krzaki. Małe zwierzęta umykały przed młodzieńcem w popłochu, kryjąc się nierzadko w bezpiecznych kryjówkach. Trawa uginała się ulegle pod obuwiem z lekkiego drewna, delikatne podmuchy towarzyszyły czarnowłosemu nieustępliwie.

Dopiero, kiedy z Wielkiej Sali zaczęły dochodzić coraz liczniejsze odgłosy, skierował się w stronę powrotną. Bez pośpiechu przemierzył zielone błonia, nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem chatki gajowego. Będąc już w korytarzu, zbadał go dogłębniej niż na początku, w czasie przybycia do tego magicznego miejsca. Lustrował uważnie wystrój, rozstawienie zbroi oraz obrazów, utrwalając sobie ten wizerunek głęboko w pamięci.

Idący na śniadanie uczniowie zatrzymywali się, spoglądając na nieznajomego z zaciekawieniem połączonym z swoistym strachem. Nie widzieli go na uczcie powitalnej, w pociągu także nie spotkali Hari'ego ze względu na jego patrol tylnych wagonów. Tylko Ślizgoni powyżej trzeciego rocznika, i to nie wszyscy, wymijali Tańczącego najszybciej jak się dało, serwując mu nieprzychylne spojrzenia. On odwdzięczał się chłodnym wzrokiem zielonych tęczówek sparowanym ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Przeciągnął się beztrosko, wkraczając w pełnej krasie do dużego pomieszczenia. Cichy stukot sandałów rozniósł się nienaturalnie głośno w każdym kierunku, wspomagany nagłym zamilknięciem obecnych. Ignorując większość zgromadzonych poszedł w kierunku stołu prezydialnego, przy którym było równie cicho. Znaczna część profesorów nie znała Raikou, choć otrzymała ostre ostrzeżenia od McGonagall odnośnie jego osoby. Zaciekawieni, dlaczego też nauczycielka transmutacji zdobyła się na ten gest, niecierpliwie oczekiwali pojawienia się młodzieńca. Cóż, teraz rozumieli obawy kobiety połowicznie.

Tymczasem Hari najspokojniej w świecie zasiadł na swoim miejscu, które znajdowało się ku jego niezadowoleniu tuż obok krzesła pułkownika. Na szczęście Płomienny był w tej chwili nieobecny, zapewne korzystając z tego, iż tutaj może zapewnić sobie dłuższy niż w sztabie sen. Podobna sytuacja przedstawiała się w przypadku dwóch podwładnych Mustanga. Riza zaś już dawno skonsumowała posiłek i zapewne w tym momencie przerywa owej trójce wędrowanie po nierealnych krainach.

Przy stole Slytherinu panowała mocno napięta atmosfera grozy i niezadowolenia. Draco Malfoy zaciskał dłoń na nożu, jakby chciał co najmniej podciąć komuś gardło tym kawałkiem metalu. Szare oczy mordowały, a przynajmniej takie sprawiały wrażenie, jedzącego śniadanie Tańczącego. W głowie blondyna rozgrywały się najróżniejsze sceny, w których najczęściej owy czarnowłosy padał ofiarą tortur syna Lucjusza.

- Jeszcze cię dopadnę – syknął pod nosem, odwracając głowę w geście ignorowania tego, który z taką łatwością zdeptał jego rodową dumę.

Wreszcie rozbrzmiał zwyczajny, codzienny gwar rozmów przy każdym ze stołów. Studenci wymieniali między sobą uwagi o nowych nauczycielach, wojskowych i Raikou. Snuli najróżniejsze teorie z powodu pojawienia się mundurowych obcokrajowców, nie będąc w stanie przybliżyć się nawet minimalnie do prawdy. A całe zamieszanie obserwował radośnie zza okularów-połówek Albus, dając wyszumieć się młodzieży.

* * *

Na pierwszych zajęciach tego roku każdy z nauczycieli poruszył kwestię bezpieczeństwa mieszkańców zamku. Przestrzeżono uczniów, aby nie ingerowali w zwyczaje oraz zadania ludzi Roy'a, gdyż mogło skończyć się to niezbyt miło. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli sprawa dotyczyła Hari'ego.

Mimo najszczerszych chęci, Hermiona nie potrafiła zdobyć się na odpowiednie skupienie podczas tej przemowy. Jako członkini Zakonu, a także jedna z nielicznych osób, które znosiły zimne traktowanie ze strony Tańczącego nie musiała słuchać wytycznych profesorki. Wbrew sobie spoglądała przez okno na błonia, zastanawiając się, co też takiego czarnowłosy porabia. Nie zastała go na śniadaniu, jednak z szeptów współ domowników wywnioskowała, że Raikou już wcześniej odwiedził Wielką Salę. Gdzie poszedł potem – nikt nie wiedział.

Sama nie mogła go poszukać, gdyż zaraz musiała udać się do klasy. Mimo wszystko postanowiła nie zawracać sobie tym na razie głowy, zamierzając spotkać się ze znajomym na dłuższej przerwie obiadowej. Otrząsnęła się natychmiastowo z myśli, słysząc rozpoczynającą prawdziwą lekcję McGonagall. Letnia jeszcze duchota doskwierała niektórym, lecz zbierające się na niebie chmury zapowiadały szybkie nadejście jesieni.

* * *

Szóstoklasiści tłoczyli się wokół skromnego domku Hagrida, rozmawiając między sobą swobodnie. Gryfoni trzymali się z dala od Ślizgonów, ci zaś wydawali się w ogóle nie zauważać ich istnienia. Nie doszło do rękoczynów jedynie z jednego powodu – każdy bez wyjątku obawiał się pomysłu pół-olbrzyma. Ten nie kazał im długo czekać, wychylając się zza chatki. Pomachał do nich entuzjastycznie, przywołując tym samym do siebie.

Ginny zmusiła się do bladego uśmiechu, nie mogąc wyobrazić sobie następnego podejrzanego stworzenia. W zeszłym roku poznali naturę testrali, zbadali typowe zachowania mantykor, dwa lata temu stanęli oko w oko z dorosłym jednorożcem, niezbyt zachwyconym uczestniczeniem w prezentacji. Jeden chłopak o mało nie przypłacił tego przekłutym rogiem ramieniem, drugi wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym z rozciętą nogą, pewna dziewczyna o włos uniknęła jadowitego kolca.

Rudowłosa westchnęła, idąc z przodu tłoczących się osób. Aż przysnęła z zachwytu, dotarłszy do improwizowanej zagrody. Jej orzechowe oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy podeszła do poziomo ustawionej belki. Za sobą usłyszała zszokowane sapnięcia oraz ironiczne prychnięcia mieszkańców Slytherinu. Mimo wszystko nawet Węże nie mogły oprzeć się wdziękowi znajdującej się niedaleko nich istoty.

Piękny, z całą pewnością gibki koń koloru brunatnego o rozłożystych, ptasich skrzydłach. Kopyta bardziej zaostrzone niż u mugolskich krewniaków, trochę spiczaste. Długi, ciemny ogon i opadająca na bok grzywa dopełniały całego dzikiego uroku zwierzęcia. Potrząsnął łbem, następnie pogalopował z jednego końca na drugi, prezentując się w całej okazałości.

Dziewczyny wydały rozmarzone westchnienie, wpatrując się w niego niczym w cud świata. Panna Weasley oparła się o barierkę, śledząc jakby majestatyczne, przepełnione gracją ruchy. Hagrid, zadowolony z wrażenia jakie wywołał podopieczny, chrząknął, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę. Rozpoczął pośpiesznie omawiać temat, klepiąc uskrzydlonego konia po wdzięcznej szyi.

Hari słuchał słów gajowego od niechcenia, leżąc na szerokiej, mocnej gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa. Zerknął kątem oka na brązowego pegaza, który jak gdyby to wyczuł. Bystre ślepia zwróciły się na młodzieńca, kopyta zaryły o ugniecione już podłoże. Raikou prychnął, przekręcając między palcami krótki nożyk pozbawiony typowej rękojeści.

- I czym tu się tak ekscytować? – odezwał się zaczepnie, nawet nie przejmując się czy ktoś go usłyszy.

Najbliżej stojący uczniowie podskoczyli przestraszeni, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu źródła niespodziewanego głosu. Szarowłosy Ślizgon zadarł głowę w górę, omal się nie przewracając. Szturchnął niebieskookiego towarzysza w bok, pokazując na leżącego czarnowłosego. Wkrótce i inni zorientowali się o obecności Tańczącego, tracąc w jednej sekundzie niemal całą pewność siebie.

- Jak tyś się tam dostał, chłopie? – zapytał Hagrid, nie dostrzegając żadnych gałęzi poniżej trzech metrów. Pierwsza solidna, i zarazem ta, na której wylegiwał się Hari, zaczynała się sporo powyżej.

- Nie każdy jest łamagą, wielkoludzie – odparł Raikou, podnosząc się przy tym do siadu. Przeciągnął się, a potem skoczył doprowadzając stojących na dole do palpitacji serca.

Krzyki i piski urwały się momentalnie wraz ze zgrabnym wylądowaniem młodego alchemika na nieco ugiętych nogach. Wyprostował się, obrzucając ich chłodnym wzrokiem. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, tym razem w pełni szczerze, machając do niego wesoło. Jej koleżanki zdębiały, zakrywając sobie usta dłonią, natomiast inni wstrzymali oddechy. Informacja z przecieku na temat podłego potraktowania Malfoy'a przez Tańczącego szybko rozeszła się po całej placówce, rosnąc w każdych ustach do monumentalnych rozmiarów. Barwne opisy stały się nazbyt wybujałe, ale o dziwo nie straciły ogólnego znaczenia.

- Dlaczego nie było cię na uczcie powitalnej? – zapytała panna Weasley, nie przejmując się minami otaczających ją ludzi.

Już dawno nauczyła się polegać na sobie, ewentualnie Hermionie, przezwyciężając uczucie samotności i wyobcowania. Nie umiała tak do końca nawiązać kontaktów ze znajomymi, często nie mieli wspólnych tematów, a sporo osób po prostu nie chciało mieć zwady z Draco z powodu kumplowania się z nią. Hari schował dotąd trzymaną broń do rękawa, dokładniej ukrytego w nim futerału.

- Nie interesują mnie takie idiotyzmy – odpowiedział co najmniej zimnym tonem, trzymając się w bezpiecznej odległości od parskającego pegaza. Oboje rzucali sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenia, choć w ślepiach konia widniała również głęboko zakorzeniona niechęć. Kopyto zaryło w błotniste, pozbawione trawy podłoże.

- Przecież to, ten, tradycja Hogwartu! Jak możesz ją tak nazywać? – oburzył się Hagrid, szarpiąc niespokojnie koniec czarnej, bujnej brody.

- Głupota. – Tańczący odwrócił się na pięcie, zakładając ręce na szyję. Ruszył nieprędko do Zakazanego Lasu, dając odetchnąć małej grupce od jego obecności.

Szarowłosy student odchrząknął niemrawo, uspokajając kołaczące się w piersi serce. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego w obecności tego obcego chłód wdzierał się do płuc i kości, niepokój wypełniał przestrzeń umysłu, podświadomie wyczuwając wiszącą wokół grozę. Wbrew sobie oczekiwał nadchodzącego ciosu, zimnego metalu przebijającego tkanki. Szmaragdowe tęczówki wypełnione lodem wcale nie pomagały, wręcz przeciwnie – nasuwały drżącą myśl o tym, że widziały wiele śmierci na dodatek wykonanej dłońmi Tańczącego.

Jedno zerkniecie na resztę przekonała młodzieńca o tym, iż nie tylko on jeden to odczuwał. Groźna aura dała się we znaki każdemu, prócz rudowłosej Gryfonki. Ginny, mając już z tym styczność, przyzwyczaiła organizm do tego typu reakcji. Nie miała więc żadnych problemów z niekontrolowanymi dreszczami strachu, stanami lękowymi. Dla niektórych brzmi to dziwnie, lecz tak właśnie działa obecność Hari'ego na większość ludzi. Może to po prostu przez jego nastawienie… Może przez zimny wzrok… A może też przez wiszącą przy boku, niedostrzegalną gołym okiem Kostuchę.

* * *

Przedzierał się wytrwale przez zaczepne gałązki nachalnych krzewów, przechodził obok okazałych pni, deptał ściółkę złożoną z szyszek i liści. Chrzęściło mu pod stopami, szeleściło nad głową. Zwierzęta jak zwykle umykały jak najdalej, ptaki przekrzywiały w swój typowy sposób łebki, zaprzestając śpiewu. Odsunął z irytacją kosmyk z czoła, poprawił zsuwającą się bordową chustę. Następnie odgarnął zdecydowanie ze swej ścieżki rozległy krzak, robiąc tym samym przejście.

Uciekł? Nie, wycofał się jedynie z tego jakże miłego grona. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co odczuwają w jego towarzystwie niedoświadczone w pełni osoby. Może to był odruch z dzieciństwa, że odszedł tak szybko. Odruch wykształcony w niekorzystnych warunkach, wśród palących, wpatrujących się nienawistnie oraz szyderczo oczu. Zatrzymał się na skraju lasu, opierając o szorstką korę.

_/Kręcił się wokół niego… Przyłożył mu błyszczące, zakrwawione ostrze do szyi… Uderzył z otwartej dłoni w policzek… „Co ty wyrabiasz? Twoim zadaniem jest zabijać!"… Dwie pary oskarżających go źrenic… „Dlaczego?"…/_

Zacisnął zęby, przykładając rękę do klatki piersiowej. Odetchnął głęboko, zaraz krzywiąc z narastającego bólu. Te wspomnienia bolały, wywoływały szarpania w sercu.

- Ale dlaczego? – powtórzył pytanie z przeszłości. Osunął się po drzewie, siadając na miękkiej, przyjemnej trawie.

Wpatrywał się beznamiętnie przed siebie, rozmyślając nad własną egzystencją. Te urywki powodowały niezrozumiałe dla czarnowłosego młodzieńca cierpienie. Nie potrafił domyślić się, z jakiego powodu tak na niego działają. Przecież nie odczuwał poczucia winy związanych z _nimi_, nawet nie wiedział, jak miałoby wyglądać, jak je rozpoznać. Nikt go tego nie nauczył, nie pokazał, na czym polegają pozytywne uczucia.

_/Stanęli naprzeciw siebie… Metal zderzył się z metalem… Brzdęk upadającej broni… Oklaski jedynego widza i jego zadowolony, podły uśmiech… „Doskonale, dzieciaku"… I krew… Mnóstwo krwi…/_

Od zawsze wpajano mu walkę o przetrwanie, pojedynki na śmierć i życie. Nie miał nic przeciwko nim, nawet więcej – odnalazł w nich sens życia, jeżeli można to tak nazwać. Nie widział niczego złego w ukrócaniu czyjeś egzystencji jednym bądź kilkoma ciosami. Robił to odkąd pamiętał, więc… więc przyjmował zabijanie z niezwykłym spokojem, traktował jak coś zupełnie normalnego. Poczucie winy, wyrzuty sumienia? A cóż to takiego jest?

Drgnął nagle, słysząc wibrujący dźwięk. Melodyjny, zachwycający zwykłych śmiertelników śmiech.


	16. Rozdział 15

**ROZDZIAŁ 15**

„**Brzdęk łańcuchów."**

Perlisty, cudownie melodyjny śmiech rozbrzmiewał w okolicy, przyciągając uwagę Hari'ego. Drobne ptaki siedzące na gałęziach zaprzestały swego śpiewu, przysłuchując się nowemu, pięknemu dźwiękowi. Nawet wiatr zdawał się nim zachwycać, o wiele delikatniej poruszając szumiącymi liśćmi.

Hari podniósł się, opierając ręką o szorstką korę drzewa. Zmarszczył brwi, nasłuchując uważnie. Wreszcie znalazł kierunek, z którego dochodził dźwięczny głos. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku ostrożnie, uważnie obserwując leśne otoczenie. Niemal bezszelestnie doszedł do niewielkiej polanki, przy której spokojnie trwał jeden z płytszych brzegów jeziora. Zanim jeszcze wychylił się zza pni, śmiech zawibrował po raz ostatni, odprowadzany głośnym pluskiem zimnej wody.

Niezmącona, dziwna w tej chwili cisza zaległa na małej przestrzeni. Podmuch poruszył bezgłośnie zieloną jeszcze trawą, niezmąconą dotąd krystaliczną taflą. Raikou rozejrzał się bez żadnych emocji, nie dostrzegając źródła wcześniejszego dźwięku. Lustrował rozległą, spokojną toń, burzoną jedynie w oddali przez leniwe ruchy kałamarnicy. Wreszcie prychnął, odwracając się i odchodząc.

Jego szmaragdowe oczy nie dojrzały niezwykłego widoku, jakim była lśniąca powierzchnia oświetlana wspinającym się po błękicie słońcem. Nie wyczuł atmosfery spokoju i harmonii, która rozciągała się wśród słodkiego zapachu nadchodzącej szybko jesieni.

* * *

Plotki dotyczące wojskowych, w tym także i Hari'ego, obiegły całą szkołę jeszcze przed obiadem. Uczniowie wymyślali różne historie związane z ich przybyciem, zastanawiali się wspólnie nad głównym powodem odwiedzenia przez nich Anglii i Hogwartu. Największą zagadkę stanowił dla nich Tańczący, zjawiający się w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych momentach. Jedna z Puchonek rozdygotana opowiadała koleżankom o tym, jak spotkała go niedaleko szklarni, tuż przed zajęciami z zielarstwa. Z początku nie zwracał na nią uwagi, przypatrując się magicznym roślinom posadzonym w odpowiednich warunkach. Jeden tylko raz spojrzał na dziewczynę chłodno, a ta rozdygotana przeprosiła i uciekła do oszklonego wnętrza. Starsi Ślizgoni wypowiadali się o młodym alchemiku jadowicie i z całkowitą pogardą, choć milkli natychmiast, gdy ten przechodził obok. Czarnowłosy wydawał się być zjawą, przemieszczając się sprawnie z jednego miejsca w drugie w zastraszająco krótkim czasie.

I choć spierano się między sobą w dyskusjach, jedna kwestia pozostawała zazwyczaj nietknięta, gdyż podczas poruszania tej sprawy dochodziło między płcią żeńską do zaciekłych kłótni i bójek. Przystojny, choć leniwy pułkownik o ciemnych, bezdennych oczach obdarzany był na każdym kroku zachwyconymi, przepełnionymi uwielbieniem spojrzeniami. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, więc i tym razem chodził po korytarzach dumny niczym paw, uśmiechając się do mijanych siódmoklasistek.

Wreszcie nadeszła pora posiłku, podczas którego wszyscy zbierali się w Wielkiej Sali. Wyjątkiem nie był też Hari, tolerujący to spore pomieszczenie z niezwykłą łatwością. Nie dość, iż było dużych rozmiarów, posiadało przejrzyste okna, to jeszcze sufit był zupełnie jak niebo na zewnątrz. Nie czuł się tutaj przytłoczony czterema ścianami, co wyraźnie mu odpowiadało. Choć i tak nikt nie był skłonny tego zauważyć, przytłaczany obecnością zimna w zieleni tęczówek.

- Moi drodzy, za kwadrans przybędą do zamku osoby odpowiedzialne za wasze bezpieczeństwo, więc prosiłbym, aby w żadnym wypadku ich nie zaczepiać i im nie przeszkadzać – odezwał się pod koniec obiadu uśmiechnięty radośnie Albus. Jego słowa wywołały nowy potok szeptów, wypełniający salę narastającym szumem.

Hari zerknął nieprzychylnie na wręcz dostojnego Roy'a, odchylając się bardziej na swoim krześle. Przednie nogi mebla uniosły się odrobinę, zmuszając młodzieńca do balansowania na tylnych. Ironiczny grymas wykrzywił wargi Tańczącego, wpatrującego się w tłoczące się w górze ciemne chmury. Przymknął lekko powieki, nie zaszczycając innych uwagą.

Hermiona, siedząca z Ginny pośrodku stołu Gryfonów, nie mogła powstrzymać się od częstego zerkania na czarnowłosego młodzieńca. Westchnęła, grzebiąc widelcem w ziemniakach. Rudowłosa pokręciła głową z politowaniem, bez skrępowania oglądając się na Raikou. Drgnęła jednak, nie mogąc pozbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, wypełniającego jej nagle niespokojne myśli. Przyglądając się sylwetce Hari'ego, miała nieodparte wrażenie zbliżającego się kataklizmu. Potężnego, żywiołowego, w całości pochłaniającego Hogwart zabójczym płomieniem. Potrząsnęła głową, a następnie wyszczerzyła się do przyjaciółki w odpowiedzi na jej zaniepokojony wzrok.

Ogólny gwar przeniósł się na korytarze, kiedy posiłek dobiegł końca. Panna Granger stanęła na palcach, żeby ponad głowami udających się na lekcje bądź odpoczynek uczniów dojrzeć znajomą, rozczochraną czuprynę ujarzmioną jedynie bordową przepaską. Ginny zachichotała, złapała brązowooką za nadgarstek i wśród jej narzekań zaciągnęła do wyjścia. Mrugnęła do niej, mówiąc tym samym, że będzie miała jeszcze na to czas.

Tymczasem przy stole nauczycielskim zostali jedynie wojskowi, dyrektor oraz McGonagall. Kobieta skinęła krótko, sztywno głową, po czym oddaliła się na zajęcia. Dumbledore zaoferował pozostałym cytrynowego dropsa, którym chętnie, ku uciesze siwobrodego, poczęstował się Breda. Pozostali odmówili lub zignorowali słodko-kwaśny poczęstunek.

- Minerwa powiedziała, że zaraz powinni być – powiedział wesoło Albus, poprawiając sprawnym ruchem okulary-połówki.

- Kiedy ostatnio bariera była odnawiana? – zapytał z ciekawością Havoc, zaraz wkładając nieodłącznego papierosa do ust. Riza spojrzała na niego krytycznie i zarazem ostrzegawczo, na co ten, zauważając dłoń kobiety trzymającą chwyt* pistoletu, podniósł do góry dłonie, jakby pokazując, iż jest nieuzbrojony – w zapalniczkę tym razem.

- Przed wojną z Grindelwaldem. Ministerstwo utonęło w papierach, zmieniano co chwilę ministrów, wyłapywano zdrajców i popleczników Gellerta. Zanim sobie z tym poradziło zjawił się Voldemort, powodując jeszcze większe zamieszanie. Zapomniano całkowicie o ponownym wzmocnieniu zabezpieczeń Hogwartu – wyjaśnił Dumbledore tracąc część dobrego humoru. Z błękitnych oczu znikły psotne, zadowolone iskierki, nawet uśmiech zelżał.

_Hm?_

Jak zwykle stojący przy oknie Hari przypatrywał się tym zmianom kątem oka.

_A temu co?_ - Prychnął w myślach, powracając do obserwowania widoku za szybą. Kłębiące się szare obłoki nie sprawiały wrażenia przyjaźnie nastawionych do pięknej pogody. Lada chwila mógł spaść gwałtowny deszcz w parze z porywistym wiatrem. I choć Tańczący rzadko bywał świadkiem takich ulew, rozpoznawał zwiastujące ją znaki.

- Ta tarcza wygląda, jakby nie była naprawiana kilka wieków – odezwał się sarkastycznie, jawnie wytykając niedbałość zajmującym się tym osobom.

Nim ktokolwiek inny odpowiedział, do środka weszło pięć postaci – Zaklinacze, jak nazywała ich społeczność czarodziei. Przedstawiali sobą ciekawy, przyciągający widok nawet dla tych, znających ich od lat. Pośród mężczyzn znalazła się jedna kobieta, całe towarzystwo nie wyglądało na młode. Ich wiek zbliżony był do tego, jakim szczycił się dyrektor Hogwartu. Różne twarze, różne postawy, różne stroje. Krótkie siwe włosy opadały na czoła, tylko ona miała dłuższe, sięgające niemal pasa. Ich szaty o najróżniejszych barwach pokrywały cienkie i grube łańcuszki, rzemyki, drobne koraliki w tęczowych odcieniach. Ich postury, mimo lekkiego zgarbienia, prezentowały się majestatycznie, wręcz lśniły własnym blaskiem.

- Późno nas wzywacie, Albusie – odezwała się staruszka, poprawiając przewiązany luźno krwistoczerwony pas.

- Wybacz, Blatteo*. Wiesz, jakie mieliśmy ciężkie czasy – odparł spokojnie, na powrót wesoły Dumbledore. Starzec o wychudzonych, ostrych rysach twarzy szturchnął go w ramię.

- Właśnie dlatego powinniście zawiadomić nas wcześniej – rzekł zrzędliwie, wymachując w stronę dawnego znajomego chudą laską zakończoną orlimi szponami. Była ona bardziej do ozdoby niźli opierania.

- Gdybym wiedział, że ona tak wygląda, przybyłbym tu nawet sam – dodała niemal płaczliwie trzecia osoba, niespokojnie patrząc przez okno. Dyrektor chrząknął znacząco.

- Blattea*. – Wskazał na siwowłosą staruszkę, a ta skłoniła się z gracją. – Arcus*. – Posiadacz smukłej laski skinął krótko. – Iris*. – Starzec o nieszczęśliwej minie, wyglądający jakby miał lada moment zacząć szlochać, przylgnął rozpaczliwie do szyby. – Albor*. – Osobnik z białą szarfą ciągnącą się od prawego ramienia do lewego biodra kiwnął na przywitanie. – Oraz Auri*. – Ostatni z piątki, o znudzonej minie i złotej pelerynie jakby utkanej z puchu, ukłonił się. – To natomiast są: pułkownik Roy Mustang, porucznik Riza Hawkeye, podporucznik Jean Havoc, podporucznik Breda Heymans, major* Hari Raikou – przedstawił wszystkich Albus pogodnym tonem. Przywitali się ze sobą, co w przypadku Tańczącego ograniczyło się do chłodnego prychnięcia.

- Niezbyt grzeczny ten młodzieniec – burknął Arcus, nadymając kościste policzki. – Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle przyjmujecie takie dzieciaki do wojska – dodał podejrzliwie, nie przeczuwając nawet skutków swoich słów.

Atmosfera zagęściła się natychmiastowo, stała się nieprzyjemnie ciężka. Szmaragdowe tęczówki wbiły się w mężczyznę, lśniąc wewnętrzną złością. Havoc przejechał ręką po twarzy, wytrącając sobie z ust papierosa. Breda opuścił ramiona zrezygnowany, zaś Riza już chwytała przyczepioną do boku broń.

- Patrząc z twojego punku widzenia, to nawet Zapałka jest bachorem, zrzędliwy starcze – wysyczał zjadliwie zielonooki, wysuwając w przód jedną stopę. Lewa dłoń machinalnie powędrowała do rękojeści nietypowego w tych stronach miecza.

- Starszym będziesz pyskować, dzieciaku? – odparował Arcus, szybko odnajdując drażniące czarnowłosego wyrażenie.

Chwycił przy okazji ukrytą w rękawie różdżkę, zamierzając wydobyć ją w celu utemperowania charakteru młodzieńca. Ostra stal zahaczyła o brzeg pochwy, wyciągana na światło dzienne. Elektryzujące, pełne niechęci i gniewu spojrzenia mierzyły się nawzajem. Szukały słabego punktu, elementu zaczepienia i szybkiej wygranej. Mięśnie spięły się w oczekiwaniu na atak i ewentualną obronę, serca zaczęły kołatać się boleśnie w klatce piersiowej.

Szczęk odbezpieczanej broni, szybki szelest ubrań. Obydwoje znieruchomieli, choć nadal nie odrywali od siebie pogardliwego wzroku. Riza celowała Tańczącemu w łopatkę, natomiast Roy stał przed nim, zaciskając mocno dłoń na ramieniu. Blattea ujarzmiła swego towarzysza, zarzucając mu jeden z łańcuchów na szyję. Pomogli jej Albor, przyciskając koniec własnej różdżki do gardła kolegi, oraz Auri, ze znudzeniem trzymając nadgarstek Arcusa.

- Ten twój temperament – fuknęła Blattea, przyciskając drobniejsze ogniwa do bladej skóry. – Teraz ładnie opuść ten cholerny patyk i przestań błaznować – rozkazała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, a ten posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Grymas na jego twarzy świadczył, że musiał włożyć w to dużo siły woli.

Hari wsunął niespiesznie miecz do futerału, zaraz potem odepchnął od siebie Płomiennego. Pierwsze krople rozbiły się o przeźroczystą taflę lub wyparowały dwa metry nad wypolerowaną posadzką. Szarość chmur pociemniała niemal do czerni, wiatr zawył nad wieżyczkami zamku i koronami drzew.

- Potrzebujecie czegoś do odnowienia bariery? – zapytał rzeczowym, poważnym głosem Mustang, nie zwracając teraz najmniejszej uwagi na niesubordynowanego podwładnego.

- Prawie wszystko mamy przy sobie. Przydałyby się jednak te składniki – odpowiedział melancholicznie Auri, podając dyrektorowi papier przypominający rachunek.

Dumbledore przejrzał pobieżnie wypisaną starannym pismem listę, kiwając w zamyśleniu głową. Niektóre pozycje należały do rzadkich składników, inne były na pograniczu czarnej i białej magii. Dziwny, osobliwy zbiór, lecz…

- Nasz Mistrz Eliksirów powinien je posiadać – zwrócił się do staruszki życzliwie. Czarne tęczówki pułkownika zalśniły.

- Mogę? – Odebrał od Albusa podłużny zwitek. – Tańczący, bądź tak łaskaw i przynieś je z pracowni pana Snape'a. Migiem – rzucił jeszcze, wciskając Hari'emu do ręki papier.

- O ile wiem, panna Granger ma teraz z nim lekcje. Może ci pomóc. My tymczasem zaczekamy na zewnątrz – powiedział jeszcze dyrektor, mrugając do młodzieńca. Podał ramię Blattei, które ona z wdzięcznością i niezwykłą jak na te lata gracją pochwyciła.

Magowie oraz wojskowi wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, zostawiając naburmuszonego Raikou samego. Riza pokusiła się jeszcze o ostrzegające spojrzenie, po czym podążyła jako ostatnia za pozostałymi. Zielonooki prychnął zirytowany, kierując się na korytarz, a stamtąd do lochów.

_Co ja, dostawca jestem? Snape… Snape… To ten nietoperzowaty drań ubierający się cały czas na czarno_ - pomyślał kwaśno, schodząc po niezadbanych, postrzępionych stopniach. Wystające, nierówne cegły obrośnięte pajęczynami, stęchłe powietrze oraz blado tlące się pochodnie nie tworzyły przyjemnego klimatu. Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Hari'ego, lecz nie z tego powodu.

_/Brzdęk łańcuchów… Słaby blask ognia… Skulony w kącie… Ciemno… Cicho…/_

Stanął przed mocnymi drzwiami z ciemnego drewna. Zza nich dobiegało bulgotanie mikstur oraz ostry, stanowczy głos profesora eliksirów. Raikou bez wahania czy pukania nacisnął klamkę i wkroczył do ponurej sali lekcyjnej.

* * *

Stworzenia Zakazanego Lasu zamieszkujące obszary blisko gór poczuły nagłe zaniepokojenie. Aura wisząca w powietrzu była jasna i przejrzysta – na dodatek naładowana negatywnymi emocjami. Przyczajona groźba docierała do każdego umysłu z osobna, wdzierała się brutalnie do dusz.

Smukła, widocznie zwinna sylwetka wysunęła się zza wysokiej, postrzępionej skały obrośniętej rzadką roślinnością. Kocie pomruki wydobyły się z gardła, gruby kark pokryty ciemną sierścią wygiął się w lekki łuk. Potężny ryk wymieszany z dziwnym sykiem potoczył się na kilka kilometrów, płosząc ptaki, mniejszą i większą zwierzynę.

Całe ciało pokryło się nieregularnym cieniem, poszarpana szarość zaczęła zmieniać kolor w zastraszającym tempie. Niebieski, zielony, czerwony… mieszały się ze sobą nieustannie, zakrywając zwierze barwnymi smugami. Długi ogon smagnął ze świstem, złociste oczy pokryły się pomarańczą.

* * *

*Rękojeść pistoletu.

*Blattea - kolor szkarłatny, Iris oraz Arcus - tęcza, Albor - biały, Auri - złoty.

*Tak, jak w oryginalnym FMA Państwowi alchemicy dostają stopień majora.


	17. Rozdział 16

**ROZDZIAŁ 16**

„**Cichy śmiech…"**

W pomieszczeniu o mrocznym klimacie uczniowie warzyli w skupieniu bądź lekceważeniu swoje mikstury. Eliksiry bulgotały w odpowiednio dobranych kociołkach, wrzucane składniki znikały w płynnej masie. Hermiona, skoncentrowana na poprawnym wykonaniu polecenia, kroiła nad wyraz starannie oślizłe korzonki jednej z bagiennych roślin. Upięte w luźny kucyk włosy spływały falami po plecach, zmrużone lekko oczy nadzorowały starania.

- Co to ma być? – syknął Snape, burząc ciszę ostrym głosem przepełnionym jadem. Rozdygotana Puchonka wydukała coś pod nosem, nie będąc w stanie unieść zawstydzonego spojrzenia. Ślizgoni zarechotali złośliwie, na krótką chwilę odrywając się od własnych wywarów.

Panna Granger zerknęła tam jedynie przelotnie, w duchu współczując brązowowłosej dziewczynie. Wsypała ostrożnie małe, sinozielone kawałki do parującego kotła. Powierzchnia zasyczała, pochłaniając je w błyskawicznym tempie. Kolor mikstury pojaśniał, przy brzegach metalowego naczynia pojawiły się odcienie szmaragdu. Wpatrzona w nie Hermiona zmarszczyła w zamyśleniu brwi, sięgając instynktownie po następny składnik z listy.

_To przypomina…_

Zieleń zamigotała, rozpływając się w większą plamę, następnie zaś stapiając z jasnym brązem. Zręczne palce prowadziły nieco tępe już ostrze, szatkujące drobne, czerwone listki. Skończywszy, przesypała je ostrożnie do niewielkiej miseczki i skropiła odrobiną krwi salamandry.

Snape zmierzył niechętnie i zarazem szyderczo pracę Krukona, który trzęsącymi się dłońmi mieszał swój wytwór w odpowiednim kierunku i o znośnej częstotliwości. Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił nieprzyjemnie wargi, zamierzając zwrócić uwagę na wykonane niedociągnięcia. Właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Hari, aby wejść bez ostrzeżenie do klasy.

Ręce zawisły nad kotłami, wyrwani z niby transu uczniowie zamrugali zdezorientowani, inni zamarli z nożami tuż ponad blatem. Tańczący rozejrzał się, oglądając niezbyt zachęcający wystrój lochów. Skrzywił się wyraźnie, uprzednio prychnąwszy pod nosem z pogardą. Malfoy spiął się na widok młodego alchemika, przeklinając go w duchu na najróżniejsze sposoby.

- Co cię tutaj sprowadza, panie Raikou? – zapytał Severus, podchodząc do biurka wykonanego z ciemnego drewna. Oparł się o nie, obserwując zjadliwie nieproszonego gościa. Kilkoro obecnych wzdrygnęło się, widząc spojrzenie wręcz mówiące: „Jak zaraz się nie wyniesiesz, znajdziesz się w jednym ze słoików".

- Drobnostka, profesorze - odparł Hari, wymawiając tytuł nauczyciela podobnie niczym stopień Mustanga. – Dyrektor potrzebuje pilnie pewnych składników – dopowiedział, od niechcenia wręczając mu zapisany zwitek papieru. Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie nim zagłębił w studiowaniu wymienionych pozycji.

- Czyżbyś został kurierem, majorze? – Uczniowie przyrządzali dalej swoje eliksiry, z niepewnością przysłuchując się tej nietypowej wymianie zdań. Hermiona westchnęła, modląc się w duchu, aby nie doszło do pojedynku.

- Jeżeli tak, to ty jesteś dostawcą, Nietoperku – odpowiedział nad wyraz spokojnie, z udawana grzecznością czarnowłosy.

Szok odbił się na twarzach studentów, oderwanych skutecznie od pracy nad miksturami. Upuszczony metal zderzył się z kamienna posadzką, rozsypana garść zabłąkanego pyłu utworzyła żółtą chmurę obok kociołka. Ktoś przełknął głośno ślinę, Granger opuściła ramiona zdruzgotana.

- Jeżeli zaraz tego nie odwołasz, Raikou, pożałujesz – syknął złowrogo Snape, powstrzymując się jeszcze przed wydobyciem z kieszeni różdżki. Czarne tęczówki naparły na szmaragdowe, broniące się bez trudu barierą zimna.

- Nigdy nie cofam słów, Nie-to-per-ku – Hari wypowiedział wyraźnie każdą sylabę ostatniego słowa, z satysfakcją obserwując rosnąca wściekłość opiekuna Slytherinu. Lecz ku jego zdumieniu zaraz została ona zastąpiona chłodnym zadowoleniem.

_Nie mów dzieciak, nie mów dzieciak, nie mów…_ - szeptała w myślach brązowooka.

- Twoja żałosna natura buntownika jest aż tak dziecinna?

_No i masz…_

_/„Ależ z ciebie buntownik!"… Cichy śmiech… To dziwne uczucie, powstrzymujące nieznośne, bolesne kłucie serca… Ona…/_

Tańczący, zaskakując całkowicie wszystkich obecnych, nie zareagował gniewem czy warknięciem. Zachichotał… Co prawda w tym niewielkim, drobnym geście było więcej zimna niż wesołości, lecz już samo to w jego wykonaniu było nieprawdopodobne. Niebezpieczny, zdecydowanie przyprawiający o dreszcze uśmieszek wpełzł na usta Hari'ego.

- Buntownik, ka? – Na jeden z odsłoniętych przez grymas kłów padło pomarańczowe światło pochodni. – Załatwisz te składniki, czy mam sam iść do tego twojego składziku? – zapytał, nie przejawiając wcale chęci sięgnięcia po któryś z ukrytych nożyków i zaatakowania nim profesora.

Snape prychnął, znikając na niewielki moment w przyległej do klasy, małej sali. Przytłaczająca, pełna niedowierzania cisza panowała w pomieszczeniu lekcyjnym. Niektóre wywary nie nadawały się już na nic, inne wykipiały z powodu zbyt dużego, nie zmniejszonego na czas ognia. Hermiona była jedną z nielicznych, którzy dopilnowali swej pracy. Na dodatek wykonana ona została poprawnie lub w miarę dobrze.

Nie bacząc na innych zielonooki podszedł do wąskiego, zapełnionego książkami regału. Wszystkie dotyczyły tej samej tematyki, która była obca i jednocześnie bliska alchemikowi. Przejechał palcem po grzbietach woluminów, przeglądając bez większego zainteresowania tytuły. Słyszał za sobą nerwowe oddechy, niemal niesłyszalne szepty odważniejszych.

Wreszcie wrócił Mistrz Eliksirów, zaraz stawiając dwie czarne paczki na biurku. Hari wziął jedną z nich bez pośpiechu, przerwawszy wcześniejsze nudne dla niego zajęcie, i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia. Snape podniósł jedną brew, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Liczyć nie potrafisz czy oślepłeś, Raikou? – zapytał z drwiną. Tańczący zatrzymał się w pół kroku, jego słuch wychwycił rozbawione, choć nieco niepewne głosy wychowanków domu Slytherina.

- Hermiona weźmie drugą – powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie, zerkając chłodno przez ramię. Wspomniana dziewczyna drgnęła zaskoczona.

Severus, mając całkowicie dość obecności alchemika, skinął krótko głową. Przynajmniej pozbędzie się tej bezczelnej, aroganckiej Gryfonki przed dzwonkiem. Zmieszana brązowowłosa odeszła od swojego stanowiska pracy, pod złośliwym wzrokiem profesora chwyciła pakunek i wyszła za czarnowłosym. Usłyszała jeszcze za sobą „Co wy wyrabiacie? Do roboty!" przepełnione jadem. Ciemne drzwi zamknęły się z głuchym trzaskiem, dwie pary stóp wybijały różny rytm podczas wspinaczki po schodach.

* * *

Grupka złożona z czarodziei oraz wojskowych wyszła na błonia, skąd mieli dobry widok na większą część bariery. Blattea, marszcząc brwi w niezadowoleniu, machnęła zamaszyście różdżką, wypowiadając brzmiące łaciną słowa. Szkarłatne iskry zabłysły w powietrzu, a zaraz po nich ujawniła się półprzeźroczysta kopuła. Iris jęknął żałośnie, łapiąc się w bezgranicznej rozpaczy za pokrytą siwizną głowę.

- Moja kochana! – wykrzyknął, zrywając się, mimo swoich lat, do szaleńczego biegu. Jego towarzysze pokręcili w zrezygnowaniu głowami, natomiast reszta przyglądała mu się dość niepewnie.

Starzec dobiegł do skraju lasu, gdzie wiekowy czar znajdował się najbliżej zamku. Z rozpostartymi ramionami przylgnął do bladoniebieskiej ściany, łkając głośno. Zawirowania oraz pęknięcia na powierzchni bariery nie przedstawiały się najlepiej, tworzyły rozmaitą mozaikę nienaprawionych, fatalnych w skutkach szkód.

- Zachowujesz się jak idiota – mruknął zrzędliwie Arcus, jednak i on przyglądał się ujawnionemu zaklęciu ze skrywanym niepokojem.

Iris siąknął nosem, oglądając się na resztę płaczliwym wzrokiem. Blattea westchnęła ciężko, Albor spokojnie kontemplował wygląd kopuły, zaś Auri ziewnął znudzony, jakby nie przejmował się losem Hogwartu. Jesienny wiatr potargał niedbale szaty i ubrania, poczochrał czułym dotykiem włosy zgromadzonych. Mustang zmarszczył brwi, czując ten osobliwy żywioł na twarzy.

_Mam wrażenie, że nic dobrego to nie wróży._

_

* * *

_

Dwójka szła w milczeniu wysokim korytarzem, wydostawszy się z lochów chwilę temu. Hermiona niepewnie trzymała ciemną paczuszkę, spoglądając co i rusz na plecy cichego kompana spaceru. Pytania cisnęły jej się na usta, tak bardzo pragnęła je wypowiedzieć, dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o czarnowłosym. Chrząknęła, zwracając na siebie tym samym szmaragdowe tęczówki.

- Dlaczego miałam ci pomóc? – zapytała wreszcie, usilnie starając się uspokoić bijące szaleńczo serce.

- Pytaj dyrektora – odpowiedział obojętnie Hari, na powrót poświęcając całą uwagę otoczeniu.

Mijane portrety chrapały w swoich ramach, zbroje stały dumnie wyprostowane. Wpadające przez okna światło błądziło po ścianach, przytłumiało blask rozstawionych równomiernie pochodni. Granger poprawiła pakunek, uważając, aby nie przewrócić znajdujących się w środku fiolek. Słyszała dźwięczne stukanie szkła, więc niosła ciężar nadzwyczaj ostrożnie.

- Myślałam, że zaatakujesz profesora Snape'a – odezwała się ponownie, nieco nieudolnie wplatając humor do wypowiedzi.

- Niby czemu? – Tańczący zrównał się z nią, zwalniając trochę kroku. Ośmielona tym brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Zawsze tak reagujesz na takie zaczepki – odparła. Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie przywitał ich zimniejszy niż w lecie podmuch. Dziewczyna zadrżała, opatulając się bardziej zarzuconą na ramiona peleryną. Zawsze ją miała na zajęciach w lochach, ponieważ panująca tam temperatura uprzykrzała uporczywie pracę nad miksturami.

Kiedy Hari nie odzywał się od dłuższego czasu, Hermiona poczuła się bardziej nieswojo niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Spojrzała na niego, doszukując się czegoś, co wyjaśniłoby dziwne zachowanie młodego alchemika. Przydługie kosmyki opadały na twarz, muskając blade policzki i szyję. Wpatrzone w jeden punkt źrenice wyglądały jak zawsze. Postawa również się nie zmieniła, wyrażając jak zwykle dystans i chłód.

- Dlaczego wtedy zachichotałeś? – Zarumieniła się, zdając sobie sprawę, że wypowiedziała to na głos. Spuściła zażenowana głowę, oczekując ostrych słów i odtrącenia.

- Pewna osoba nazwała mnie kiedyś buntownikiem. – Zdumiona Granger zacisnęła bezwiednie palce na gładkiej powierzchni paczki.

- Lubiłeś ją? – zapytała, postanawiając zaryzykować jeszcze raz. Zdziwiła się, zauważając dziwny błysk w zielonych tęczówkach. Jakby… nie rozumiał, co właśnie powiedziała.

Tańczący nie zdołał nawet otworzyć ust, gdy do obojgu dobiegły krzyki. Iris, odczepiając się wreszcie od bariery, pobiegł w kierunku nowoprzybyłych z radosnym okrzykiem. Nim ktokolwiek zareagował, wyrwał pudełko z rąk brązowowłosej, podnosząc do góry w geście zwycięstwa.

- Już, moja kochana! Poczekaj jeszcze minutkę! – Skakał po zielonej jeszcze trawie, tuląc do siebie wypełnioną fiolkami i luźnymi składnikami paczkę. Mocne uderzenie w potylicę uciszyło go natychmiast.

- Głupek – wymamrotał Arcus, odbierając mu czarną zdobycz. Blattea wzięła natomiast tę, którą dotąd dzierżył Hari.

- Ach, Hermiona. Więc jednak jesteś – odezwał się rozbawiony Dumbledore. – Chciałem, abyś przyglądała się odnawianiu kopuły – dodał, przeczesując palcami długą, siwą brodę. W błękitnych oczach migotały iskierki.

- W jakim celu, Albusie? – uprzedził pannę Granger Auri, dostojnie poprawiając jedną ze złotych szarf na ramieniu.

- To bardzo bystra dziewczyna, przyjacielu. – Brązowowłosa zarumieniła się po raz kolejny tego dnia. – Kto wie, może kiedyś to ona zostanie Zaklinaczem – dopowiedział wesoło, mrugając do czerwonej z powodu komplementu dziewczyny.

Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, jakimi cechami powinni odznaczać się tacy ludzie. Niesłychana cierpliwość, zamiłowanie do nauki oraz ogromny potencjał magiczny. Musi posiadać rozległą, starą jak i aktualną, wiedzę. Ona nie wierzyła, aby udało jej zostać kimś tak prestiżowym. Rozchwytywani przez wszystkich magowie, wykładający na najlepszych uczelniach. Zdolni do wytwarzania mocnych, trwałych tarcz i zamieszczania w nich odpowiednich sygnatur osobowości, żeby bariera rozpoznawała przyjaciół oraz wrogów. Jedynie nieliczni Łamacze* mogli poszczycić się przedostaniem przez pełny, zadbany czar bez szwanku.

- Zaczynamy – powiedziała Blattea, wyszarpując brązowooką z jej rozmyślań.

Piątka Zaklinaczy stanęła w okręgu, każdy z nich rozkładał naokoło siebie potrzebne magiczne składniki. Ciecze z flakonów zostały przelane do płytkich miseczek, inne, stałe przedmioty stawiano bezpośrednio na ziemi. W samym środku utworzonego koła umieszczono parę niezwykle rzadkich rzeczy, którymi okazały się być między innymi: błyszczące łuski rogogona, czarne włosie akromatuli, róg dwurożca, znalazł się nawet kawałek pazura nundu*.

Wojskowi, dyrektor oraz Hermiona wycofali się na bezpieczną odległość, nie chcąc przeszkodzić w rytuale. Zafascynowana brązowowłosa przyglądała się poczynaniom starszych czarodziei, mimowolnie wstrzymując oddech. Jedynym ignorantem okazał się Hari, obojętnie wpatrujący w poszarpaną kopułę. Nawet Mustang wydawał się zainteresowany, nie wspominając o Havocu, który nie kwapił się zbytnio do zapalenia papierosa.

Blattea uniosła wolno różdżkę w górę, kierując jej koniec w błękit nieba. Poukładane składniki zadrgały niby ożywione stworzenia gotowe do ucieczki. Czwórka towarzyszy starszej czarodziejki wykonała ten sam gest i tym razem skutek był identyczny. Przedmioty trzęsły się na swoich miejscach, wokół okręgu zawirował zwabiony wiatr. Zaczęli szeptać.

Wypowiadane słowa zlewały się ze sobą, różne wersje zaklęcia przeplatały się podobne do barwnych nici. Kolorowe szaty załopotały nagle, szaleńczo. Wzburzone powietrze zawibrowało od bezgłośnego krzyku, tumany kurzu wzniosły się parę centymetrów nad ziemią, tworząc brązowy obłok mgły. Zamknięte oczy nie widziały, skoncentrowane umysły nie słyszały czaru, zamknięte szczelnie dusze nie wypuszczały nadmiernej ilości energii.

Ciecze wychyliły się z naczyń jak płynne węże, oplatając sylwetki magów długimi sznurami. Ciała stałe starła na proch niewidzialna siła, poderwała je do góry gwałtownie. Silny podmuch zabrał ze sobą szczątki składników, wirował z nimi naokoło piątki starców coraz szybciej. Wreszcie oddalona grupa widziała jedynie rozmazane kształty ukryte za ziarnistą ścianą.

Nagromadzona w środku koła magia wybuchła jasnym blaskiem, wysoki słup sięgnął nieba.

* * *

*Łamacze - łamacze zaklęć.

*Nundu - najgroźniejsze stworzenie magiczne. Dokładniejszy opis na wikipedii.


	18. Rozdział 17

**ROZDZIAŁ 17**

„**Śladach przyprawiających na myśl pazury sporego osobnika."**

Niesamowite, błyszczące zjawisko zawisło w powietrzu, roztaczając wokół siebie jasną aurę opiekuńczości. Bladoniebieska bariera pełna pęknięć i zawirowań zapulsowała starą, utkwioną w niej mocą. Przez kopułę przetoczyła się tętniąca energią fala, zasklepiająca uszczerbki i niwelująca zagrożenia dla istnienia pradawnego zaklęcia. Mętny kolor zabłysł, po czym jak gdyby odżył, zmienił się w najczystszy, nieskalany błękit.

Większa część małej grupki wpatrywała się w przemianę oczarowana, Breda aż zagwizdał z podziwem. Nie nacieszyli się jednak tym długo, ponieważ wiekowy czar zamigotał i skrył się przed spojrzeniami ludzi. Piątka starców stała jeszcze przez niewielką chwilę, aby paść na zieloną trawę zupełnie bezwładnie. Obserwatorzy podbiegli do nich czym prędzej, chcąc sprawdzić w jakim stanie znajdują się Zaklinacze.

Dumbledore pochylił się nad Blatteą, wyciągnąwszy naprędce różdżkę. Odetchnął z ulgą, stwierdzając jedynie ogromne wyczerpanie magiczne. Taka sama sytuacja przedstawiała się u pozostałej czwórki.

- Nic im nie jest, ale musimy przetransportować ich do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – odezwał się Albus, kładąc siwowłosą kobietę oraz Arcusa na osobnych niewidzialnych noszach. Hermiona natychmiast zaopiekowała się Irisem i Aurim, natomiast Alborem zajął się z rozkazu Mustanga Havoc.

Podczas gdy dwójka czarodziei i wojskowi obarczeni nieprzytomnymi magami ruszyli niezwłocznie do zamku, Hari stał pośród pustej przestrzeni błoni. Jego szmaragdowe oczy śledziły bez większego zainteresowania tańczący wraz z wiatrem pył – pozostałość po zebranych dla Zaklinaczy składnikach. Ciemno kolorowa smuga sunęła leniwie to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Bawiące się z nią podmuchy szarpały jej skrawki, odrywały garście skruszonych kawałków magicznych stworzeń.

- Tańczący, co ty tam jeszcze robisz? – Raikou obejrzał się przez ramię na oddalających się ludzi, spośród których jeden sprowadził jego myśli na ziemię.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że będę niańczył jakiś starców, Płomyczku? – odkrzyknął, odwracając się na powrót plecami do wysokiego budynku, pnącego się ku niebu.

Roy warknął coś pod nosem, obrzucając nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem nieposłusznego podwładnego. Machnąwszy na niego ręką, dogonił szybkim, zirytowanym krokiem towarzyszy. Hermiona westchnęła w duchu nad zaistniałą sytuacją.

_Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem Hari'ego_ - pomyślała markotnie, prowadząc ostrożnie lewitujących Zaklinaczy ku wejściu do szkoły. Stare zawiasy zaskrzypiały jakby potwierdzając rozmyślania brązowowłosej. Chmury pociemniały bardziej, o źdźbła i dachówki rozbiły się przeźroczyste, pierwsze krople.

- Rzeczywiście, problematyczny z niego młodzieniec – zachichotał cicho Dumbledore, jego tęczówki zalśniły od wesołych iskierek.

Wiatr przybrał na sile, uginając pod swym dotykiem gałęzie i krzewy, ganiając po całej okolicy brązowe oraz żółte liście, burząc niespokojnie powierzchnię jeziora. Deszcz zacinał o szyby wściekle już po paru minutach, nieubłaganie uderzając o każdą przeszkodę. Uczniowie cieszyli się w tej chwili z możliwości siedzenia w ciepłych, przyjemnych i przede wszystkim suchych salach nawet, jeżeli wiązało się to z udziałem w lekcji. Nikt też nie ukrywał zainteresowania niedawnym zjawiskiem, jakie miało miejsce na błoniach. Mimo iż powiązano rozbłysk światła oraz przyjemne uczucie rozgrzania w sercu z przybyłymi czarodziejami i zapewnieniem przez nich bezpieczeństwa, nadal wydawało się to interesujące.

Tymczasem Tańczący schował się przed ulewą między pnie Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie prócz szumu wody nie odzywały się żadne inne dźwięki. Rozległe, gęste, pełne jeszcze liści korony stanowiły doskonały baldachim, będący świetną obroną przed fatalną pogodą. Hari zagłębił się nieco bardziej w gąszcz brązu i zieleni, zatrzymując się dopiero na skraju niewielkiej polanki. Tam przysiadł na zwalonym najprawdopodobniej przez piorun drzewie, nie wychodząc z ochronnego cienia.

_/„Lubiłeś ją?"/_

Przypomniał sobie pytanie Hermiony, nie mogąc pojąć jego sensu. Spojrzał przed siebie wcale nie widząc lasu, błądząc w zakamarkach ponurego umysłu. Szukał odpowiedniego znaczenia słowa „lubić", lecz mimo szczerych chęci nie udało mu się. Nie bacząc na zimny wiatr targający ubraniem, stukanie deszczu i wilgoć, wpatrywał się wręcz martwym wzrokiem w jeden, nic nieznaczący punk.

- Ja ją…

_/Kobieca, szczupła dłoń potargała mu włosy… Delikatny niczym jedwab chichot rozległ się za kratami… Usta rozciągające się w geście, którego nie rozumiał…/_

Przez zachmurzone, mroczne niebo przetoczyła się rozgałęziona błyskawica. Moment później grzmot zawibrował w uszach młodzieńca. Zadrżał gwałtownie od zbyt głośnego dla niego huku.

_/Oskarżające spojrzenia, pełne czegoś nieznanego dla niego… Bolesne kłucie w klatce piersiowej…/_

Błysk. Grzmot. Zadygotał, zaciskając palce na kolanach i pochylając się do przodu.

_/„Dlaczego?"… Szyderczy śmiech… „Zabij!"… Lśniące srebro… „Nienawidzę cię!"… Cięcie… „Pozbyć się go!"… Krzyk… Szept… „Przepraszam"…/_

Ostatnie słowo najdłużej brzmiało echem z przeszłości, przyprawiając młodego alchemika o ból głowy. Oparł czoło o przedramiona, zaciskając mocno powieki. Z jego ust wyrwał się przytrzymywany oddech, napięte mięśnie nie miały zamiaru się rozluźnić. Tyle rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia i których nie znał, przewijało się w pamięci. Bez jakiegokolwiek znaczenia szydziły z jego niewiedzy, przychodząc w najmniej oczekiwanych chwilach.

Szuranie przebiło się poprzez szum ulewy, zwracając uwagę Raikou. Spojrzał w stronę dźwięku, doszukując się jego źródła. Znalazł je prawie natychmiast. Samotny testral obserwował go białymi, lśniącymi ślepiami z przechylonym na bok łbem. Jego skóra błyszczała od obijającej się o nią wody, w parodii uśmiechu ukazały się śnieżnobiałe kły. Na wpół rozłożone skrzydła zahaczyły o drobne gałązki, gdy zwierze odwracało się, aby odejść w toń lasu. Smoczy, giętki ogon zmiótł mokrą ściółkę, czarna sylwetka zagłębiła się między pnie.

A Hari patrzył za nim w całkowitym milczeniu swoimi zielonymi, chłodnymi tęczówkami. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że kłucie w sercu zmalało na kilkanaście krótkich sekund.

* * *

Przez następny tydzień studenci przykładali się nad wyraz pilnie do lekcji, nie chcąc rozgniewać swoich i tak już podenerwowanych profesorów. Ponurzy, milczący przechadzali się korytarzami, niemal sztyletując uczniów samym spojrzeniem. Tłumiona niepewność przerodziła się w nerwowe napięcie oczekiwania. Śmierciożercy jak wcześniej ucichli, tak i teraz siedzieli w swoich kryjówkach. Sam Voldemort zdawał się zapaść pod ziemię, zniknąć z realnego świata. To dziwne, utrzymujące się już od jakiegoś czasu zachowanie czarnoksiężnika niepokoiło dorosłych i tym samym młodzież.

Zaklinacze przez siedem dni odpoczywali w Skrzydle Szpitalnym po zbytnim nadwerężeniu swoich magicznych zasobów energii. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie ciągłe zrzędzenia Arcusa. Stary czarodziej narzekał na wszystko i wszystkich dookoła, obwiniając ich nawet o nieprzychylną, mokrą pogodę. Doprowadzał pielęgniarkę owymi zawodzeniami do rosnącego z każdą dobą szału. Była nawet gotowa wypuścić go spod swych opiekuńczych skrzydeł, lecz powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili.

Równie kłopotliwym pacjentem okazał się Iris, którego nie można było w żaden sposób oderwać od okna. Siwowłosy mężczyzna wzdychał do widoku za szybą, a dokładniej do błękitnej, niewidocznej teraz bariery. Nieco mętny, rozmarzony wzrok wypatrywał wiekowego zaklęcia założycieli uporczywie. Na całe szczęście z pozostałą trójką nie było problemów. Choć i Auri'emu zdarzało się krytykować ubogi wystrój czy niesmaczne jego zdaniem posiłki.

Między zajęciami, pracami domowymi oraz szukaniem różnych informacji w bibliotece Hermionie nie pozostało zbyt wiele czasu. Mimo że Ginny starała się wyciągnąć ją nieraz z pomieszczenia pełnego książek, nijak jej się to nie udawało. Uparta brązowowłosa próbowała odnaleźć wzmiankę o tajemniczym, rozmazanym stworzeniu, o którym dowiedziała się po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Wertowała niezliczone ilości grubych tomów o magicznych zwierzętach, pokusiła się nawet o napisanie do rodziców z prośbą o przysłanie książek dotyczących zoologii.

Chcąc, nie chcąc panna Weasley przesiadywała razem z przyjaciółką, z nudów odrabiając zadane przez nauczycieli prace i nawet czasem chwytając za jakiś ponadprogramowy wolumin. Niekiedy jednak już nie wytrzymywała i po przeproszeniu oddalała się jak najdalej od biblioteki – w wielu wypadkach dziwnym trafem rudowłosa trafiała na boisko do quidditcha, skąd wracała dopiero po paru męczących godzinach treningu. W końcu szukający Gryfonów nie mógł stracić formy i na pierwszym meczu sezonu zhańbić drużynę.

Malfoy natomiast przycichł wyraźnie, jak gdyby zbierając siły do gwałtownego, silnego ataku trafiającego prosto w cel. Nie spodobało się to obu dziewczynom, które postanowiły go obserwować w każdej dogodnej sytuacji. Ku zadowoleniu Mustanga nie dostawał on żadnych papierów do wypełnienia, nawet listownie wprost ze sztabu, gdyż generałowie jednomyślnie stwierdzili, że wypełniany teraz przez niego rozkaz ma wymiar nadrzędny – zwany przez wojskowych klasą zero.

Niedziela ucieszyła niemalże wszystkich, przynosząc ze sobą cieplejsze promienie słońca i jedynie parę chmur na nieboskłonie. Studenci z chęcią wyrwali się z zimnych murów zamku, opatulając szyje ciepłymi szalikami i spacerując bądź ganiając się po błoniach. Pokój nauczycielski jeszcze przed południem pustoszał, ponieważ profesorowie udawali się do własnych kwater z zamiarem wypoczynku. W końcu nie tylko uczniowie męczyli się na lekcjach. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, w następnej chwili głośny huk zaalarmował najbliżej wiszące portrety. Lecz widząc, kto narobił hałasu, pozapadały na powrót w drzemkę, mamrocząc coś o niezdarnych kobietach bez gustu.

Tonks, pozbierawszy się z podłogi, otrzepała ubranie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie musiała obawiać się krytyki, chyba że od strony Severusa. Większość kadry nauczycielskiej przyzwyczaiła się do jej szalonego trybu życia, w którym nie brakowało kłopotliwych wpadek, potykania się na prostej drodze, zahaczania o ramy obrazów rękawem, tłuczenia przypadkowych szklanych przedmiotów. Zadowolona z braku widowni podeszła raźnym krokiem do ustawionego w rogu stolika. Przejrzała leżące tam papiery, szukając wczoraj zgubionego planu zajęć z jej przedmiotu.

Z początku Nimfadora bardzo obawiała się obowiązku prowadzenia wykładów i nie była do końca przekonana czy się do tego nadaje. Po pierwszej godzinie w karierze profesora była już jednak spokojna i radosna, po drugiej zachwycona, po trzeciej nie kłopotała się więcej pesymistycznym myśleniem. Nawet wywinąwszy przed biurkiem orła na lekcji z piątoklasistami nie straciła uzyskanego wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami zapału. Pogwizdując wesoło podniosła odnaleziony rozkład OPCM-u, poplamiony w rogu zaschniętą kawą. Zachichotała niezrażona, składając kartkę na pół i chowając ją do jednej z licznych kieszeni. Odwróciła się uśmiechnięta z zamiarem wyjścia. Wtedy zamarła.

_Głupia! Jak mogłaś nie usłyszeć! To już drugi raz…_ - Skarciwszy się w duchu, odetchnęła głęboko. Zmusiła usta do ponownego wygięcia w szczęśliwą podkówkę.

- Panie Raikou, nie zauważyłam pana – odezwała się, skinąwszy mu na powitanie.

Dotąd stojący w drzwiach Hari wszedł głębiej, przeczesując spojrzeniem pokój. Zmarszczył brwi, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na różowowłosą kobietę. Wreszcie źrenice okalane szmaragdowymi tęczówkami przeniosły się na nią, powodując przechodzący przez kręgosłup, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Tonks zdusiła w sobie niepokój, przeczesując niesforne kosmyki palcami.

- Szukasz czegoś? Mogę pomóc – zaoferowała, przerywając ciągnącą się według niej ciszę.

- Iie – odparł czarnowłosy, zbliżając się do okna. Wyjrzał przez nie, studiując bacznie krajobraz.

Zmrużył oczy w zadowoleniu, zauważając to, co wcześniej na parterze. Stado ptaków krążyło spłoszone ponad koronami drzew, tworząc chaotyczną chmurę. Gałęzie na wschodzie poruszały się nawet bez wiatru, jakby jakaś zwierzyna cwałowała sporym stadem z trudem omijając wysokie, grube pnie. Coś przestraszyło mieszkańców Zakazanego Lasu na tyle skutecznie, że opuszczały one w pośpiechu poniektóre mniejsze obszary.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytała Nimfadora, stając obok młodzieńca i podążając za jego wzrokiem. Straciła przez to możliwość dostrzeżenia nagłego drgnięcia Tańczącego.

Hari odsunął się od ekscentrycznej kobiety, dusząc chęć sięgnięcia po ukryty nożyk. Spięte mięśnie czekały na ruch potencjalnego przeciwnika, umysł już nastawiał się na nadchodzącą walkę. Zepchnął również i to, rozluźniając wręcz na siłę napięte włókna. Prychnął pod nosem, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i tym samym zostawiając w nim zdezorientowaną Tonks.

Zbiegł po schodach, mijając naprędce grupę przestraszonych drugoklasistów. Przypominający jedynie mgliste wspomnienie, nierealną zjawę przemieszczającą się szybciej niż powinna. Skręcił w prawo, zatrzymując się przed wysokim, większym niż w pokoju nauczycielskim, oknem. Otworzył je bez wahania, drugą ręką wydobywając z sakiewki znacznie ukruszonego przedstawiciela jaśniejszych szafirów. Chwycił go odpowiednio, koncentrując błyskawicznie.

- Helm – szepnął prawie niesłyszalnie, nie musząc długo czekać na reakcję.

Chłodny podmuch owinął się wokół postury młodzieńca jak opiekuńcze bóstwo, chroniące przed cierpieniem ze strony świata. Raikou złapał ościeżnicę, zaraz wybijając się mocno z wypolerowanej posadzki. Moment później zbiegał po pionowej ścianie, dzięki przywołanemu żywiołowi nie spadając twardo na ziemię. Zobaczony przez uczniów wzbudził niedowierzanie i zachwyt, młodsi pokazywali go palcami, starsi komentowali między sobą.

Parę metrów nad gruntem odbił się od szarej ściany, wykonał zręczne salto i wylądował na obu nogach miękko. Nie robiąc przystanków zerwał się do ponownego biegu, ignorując tłoczących się wokół studentów. Przeciął pokryty zielenią teren, docierając w krótkim czasie do progu lasu. Zagłębił się w gęstwinie, wyczuwając w pewnej odległości od siebie drganie powierzchni.

Uważając by nie nadepnąć na suchy chrust, ruszył w tamtym kierunku ostrożnie oraz cicho. Skradał się jak bezszelestny cień, wtopiony w tło otoczenia. Miał tym prościej, że najbardziej płochliwe ptaki uciekły nim wkroczył na zakazane dla uczniów tereny. Stanął przy jednym z drzew, przesunął dłonią po czterech głębokich, pozostawionych na korze śladach. Śladach przyprawiających na myśl pazury sporego osobnika. Ironiczny uśmieszek wykrzywił wargi, nadając twarzy młodzieńca drapieżnego wyrazu.

- Zobaczmy, kto zawitał w te skromne progi.


	19. Rozdział 18

**ROZDZIAŁ 18**

„**Błysnęła stal."**

Pnie o chropowatej korze migały przed oczyma niewyraźnie, gałęzie pokryte zielonymi igłami ocierały się o policzki, ramiona i szyję, zostawiając niewielkie zadrapania. Gęste krzewy nieraz zatarasowały drogę tak, że musiał obejść je dookoła. Chmury zbierały się na dotąd pustym błękicie, przywodząc na myśl rozbiegane stado białych owiec. Hari zerknął w górę, aby wśród poszycia dojrzeć niespokojnie umykające małe zwierzęta.

Szelesty dźwięczały w powietrzu niczym najróżniejsze dzwonki, maskując skutecznie skradanie się drapieżników. Choć zostały jedynie dwa, gdyż reszta wycofała się z tych rejonów. Sucha ściółka chrzęściła pod kopytami jednorożców, pegazów, czy nawet zwykłych jeleni i saren. Tańczący wyminął zgrabnie dumne drzewo, zaledwie ocierając się o nie bokiem. Nieco zwężone, uparte źrenice przesuwały się nieustannie, wypatrując zagrożenia mogącego nadejść z każdej strony. Nasłuchiwał bacznie wszystkich odgłosów, wyłapując te świadczące o dużej masie poruszającego się obiektu.

I w końcu znalazł.

Skręcił ostro bardziej na wschód, pochylając się do przodu oraz gwałtownie zwalniając kroku. Przemieszczając się cicho lawirował między drewnianymi kolumnami, kryjąc się w ich głębokich cieniach. Dotarłszy na skraj polanki, wyjrzał ostrożnie zza schronienia, rozglądając się uważnie po pustej przestrzeni. Nieartykułowany warkot zabrzmiał wibrując w przestrzeni, przenikając najgrubsze rośliny i przemierzając wiele metrów głuchym echem.

Czarnowłosy młodzieniec przykucnął przy rozległych cierniach sięgających połowę wysokości rosłego pnia, wyciągając z sakiewki bladobłękitny kalcyt. Trzymając kamień w złączonych dłoniach wykonał odpowiedni gest – zgiął małe i serdeczne palce, natomiast zetknięte wskazujące przyłożył do ust – wymawiając szeptem krótkie słowo:

- Burster. – Chłodny podmuch zawirował przed nim, zamigotał porwanymi do tańca odrzuconymi liśćmi w ognistej barwie.

Natychmiast skupił go wokół siebie, ukrywając w ten alchemiczny sposób własny zapach. Nie wątpił, iż spotkane podczas napadu na pociąg stworzenie jest doskonale wyczulonym drapieżnikiem, którego nie łatwo będzie zwodzić. Rozważając kolejny krok, już sięgał za następny wypełniony minerałami woreczek, chcąc wydobyć jeden z nich. Zatrzymał dłoń cal od niego, słysząc nagłe, gwałtowne galopowanie.

Przeklął pod nosem ostro, dźwigając się zaraz na równe nogi. Przywarł plecami do chropowatego, owalnego muru za sobą, ciągle pozostając w bezpiecznym otoczeniu mroku. Spłoszone stado jednorożców wpadło chyżo na polanę, smagając długimi, poskręcanymi rogami powietrze. Ich spanikowane ślepia kręciły się w oczodołach nieprzerwanie, z nozdrzy buchały wydobyte z umęczonych płuc kłęby pary. Kopyta zaryły w ziemię, kilkanaście par giętkich, umięśnionych nóg wdeptało ciemnozieloną trawę w gęstwinę gleby. Jeden z śnieżnobiałych rumaków stanął dęba. Niezwykle jasna grzywa przeplatana srebrnymi nićmi zafalowała buntowniczo, krótsze kosmyki między stojącymi na baczność uszami opadły na czoło. Magiczne konie zarżały ponownie, oglądając się niespokojnie za siebie, aby chwilę potem zerwać się do szaleńczego biegu, przecinając bezbronną przestrzeń niczym wystrzelona przez elfa strzała.

Hari zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy wypatrując nadciągającego nieuchronnie zagrożenia. Wyczekiwał z myśliwską cierpliwością, jednak i ona zaczęła go już opuszczać z powodu chylącego się coraz bardziej ku horyzontowi słońca. Lewa ręka powędrowała do tyłu, ku kłom przyczepionym do boków plecaka. Potężny ryk wstrząsnął fundamentem pradawnego lasu, grzmiąc podobny do wrzasku najczarniejszej burzy.

- No, kiciu, chodź – syknął Tańczący, wychylając się zza chroniącej go przed wzrokiem roślinności. Podłoże trzęsło się nienaturalnie, jak gdyby okolice tę nawiedził jeden z kataklizmów.

Zza rosłych drzew wyskoczyła wielobarwna, pokryta smugami postać poruszająca się na czterech kończynach. Giętki ogon, również zakamuflowany za pomocą tej osobliwej sztuczki, poruszał się płynnie z prawej na lewo i z powrotem. I choć całą sylwetkę pokrywała jedna, wielka mieszanina kolorów, Raikou dojrzał naprężone do skoku mięśnie, wygięty w lekki łuk grzbiet świadczący o gotowości do ataku z szybkością pioruna. Tęczowe szpony zostawiały podłużne ślady, rozkopywały nieuważnie pozostałe po jednorożcach wgłębienia. Stwór wielkością dorównujący dwóm lwom przewyższał o wiele młodzieńca, górując nad nim niemiłosiernie, wręcz władczo.

Kolejny z rzędu ryk zawibrował z niesamowitą siłą, jakby zawierając w sobie głosy kilku zwierząt. Hari zacisnął zdrętwiałe palce na rękojeści stalowego kła, spinając się na całym ciele i w każdej chwili mogąc odskoczyć z linii potencjalnego zagrożenia. Stworzenie wyprostowało się bardziej, klatka piersiowa wzdęła się pod wpływem głębokiego nabrania powietrza. Ni to pomruk, ni warknięcie wydobyło się spomiędzy mocnych szczęk, które z łatwością mogły złamać kark największego rogacza.

Burster zadrgał naokoło swego tymczasowego pana, jego struktura została nadszarpnięta przez niewidzialne pazury. Wiatr zawył bezgłośnie, na co Tańczący drgnął zaskoczony. Nim zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować, ogon przełamał na dwoje gruby pień. Suchy trzask poprzedził serię szurania, zwalania się i upadania rozległej korony. Drzazgi rozprysły się w każdą stronę, pozostawiając po sobie cienkie, płytkie zadrapania. Kilka nawet wpadło czarnowłosemu za kołnierz, lecz nie miał czasu przejmować się takimi drobnostkami.

Wyskoczył z bezpiecznego cienia, wyszarpując błyszczące, łukowate ostrze i odrzucając w pośpiechu plecak na bok. Barwna kreatura, ku jego zdumieniu, zarechotała ochryple i drwiąco, kiedy to on ustawiał się w odpowiedniej postawie. Smugi zafalowały szybciej, zmieszały ze sobą pośród kakofonii obrzydliwych chrobotów i chrzęszczenia. Na jeden niewielki moment między pasmami zalśniły z pewnością ostre zębiska, których jedna para była węższa i dłuższa niż pozostałe.

Ciągnąca się, chybocząca w powietrzu tylna część stwora wystrzeliła bez żadnego ostrzeżenia w kierunku alchemika. Ominął cios płynnym piruetem, zaraz uchylając się ponownie przed następnym. Zwinny, bardzo giętki ogon stanowił doskonałą broń, wijąc się i dowolnie zmieniając kierunek bez utraty większej prędkości. Szpony rozorały pustkę nad głową Hari'ego, który w samą porę wywinął się dwóm atakom naraz. Zamachnął się wolną ręką, asekurując w razie czego srebrzystym ostrzem. Podmuch zawirował, żeby poddać się woli chwilowego pana i pod postacią niewidocznego gołym okiem węża opleść dziwne stworzenie na niemal wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Unieruchomił zgięte do susa łapska, krótką, masywną szyję, nawet ciągle ruchomy ogon poddał się kajdanom wiatru.

Tańczący odetchnął krótko, czując jak jego wola związana z burster* słabnie wraz ze stopniowo kruszącym się minerałem w kieszeni aba. Skupił całą silną wolę na podtrzymywaniu tego połączenia jak najdłużej, odbijając się jednocześnie od udeptanej, leśnej ziemi. Błysnęła stal, rozległo się wibrujące pęknięcie.

* * *

Mustang chodził w kółko po przydzielonym mu gabinecie, wyglądając co i rusz przez okno. Spora część pokrytego drzewami terenu wydawała mu się niespokojna, pełna złowieszczej energii, prymitywnego szału oraz niezwykłej chęci zabijania. To ostatnie docierało do najgłębszych zakamarków umysłu pułkownika, zatruwając kroplą jadu rozważne myśli. Owa kropla zmieniła się w czarę, gdy mężczyzna zobaczył tumany kurzu wzbijające się ku niebu i koronę zagłębiającą się między pobratymców. Warknął cicho, wychodząc prędko z pomieszczenia i zwołując ostrym głosem resztę wojskowych, mających akurat przerwę.

Hermiona, studiująca nad pewną magiczną księgą, przetarła znużone czytaniem oczy i zerknęła na zewnątrz, aby dać odetchnąć wzrokowi. Zesztywniała cała, ujrzawszy chaos w dalszej części Zakazanego Lasu. Nie bacząc na porzucony, otwarty w połowie wolumin, wybiegła z biblioteki, słysząc niezadowolone pomruki pani Pince.

Tak samo jak uczniowie znajdujący się na błoniach i dyskutujący o młodym alchemiku, tak i trenująca właśnie drużyna quidditcha poczuła irracjonalny przypływ strachu. Groźna intencja zawisła w ich duszach, drążąc ciemniejące tunele w rozgrzanych wcześniejszym odnowieniem tarczy sercach. Każdy bez wyjątku wzdrygnął się, spoglądając jak najuważniej w stronę przerażającego strumienia emocji. Kilkoro pierwszorocznych zakwiliło żałośnie, tłocząc się w niewielkiej grupce, by chociaż nikle przywrócić utraconą równowagę ducha.

Na nic zdała się otucha płynąca ze świadomości otaczającej ich bariery, mającej za zadanie bronić mieszkańców zamku przed ewentualną napaścią. Na nic zdały się nawoływania skrywających zaniepokojenie profesorów, grożących po paru minutach bezczynności studentów srogimi szlabanami. Otępienie dopadło prawie wszystkich, których dościgła zabójcza intencja smugowego potwora. Nawet nauczyciele zwolna tracili chęci, trzęsąc się wewnątrz własnych umysłów wbrew sobie.

* * *

Szmaragdowe tęczówki zabłysły niedowierzaniem, oddech uwiązł w gardle. Odłamana połowa kła ze świstem poszybowała kawałek, żeby wbić się bezlitośnie w ugniecioną glebę. Krawędź ostrza stępiona na całej długości wprawiła w prawdziwe osłupienie czarnowłosego młodzieńca. Zadrgał, wpatrując się tępo w kawałek pozostałej broni, nie mogąc pojąć jak to się stało. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zdołał przeciąć, przełamać czy przepiłować ulubionego narzędzia śmierci majora, a teraz…

Odskoczył odruchowo, słysząc głośne trzaskanie. Niewidzialne więzy pękły z dziecinną łatwością, rozpraszając się na tysiące niewielkich podmuchów. Hari stał w miejscu oszołomiony, nie potrafiąc wyczuć więzi z przyzwanym żywiołem. Sięgnął do kieszeni, lecz znalazł w niej jedynie drobny, bladobłękitny proszek, połyskujący w promieniach słońca – pozostałość po kalcycie.

_Jakim cudem? Przecież zostało jeszcz…_ - Myśl urwała się nagle, metaliczny smak krwi wypełnił usta Tańczącego. Uderzony silnie w brzuch odleciał kawałek do tyłu, trafiając plecami na jeden z wielu pni. Zachłysnął się, posoka spłynęła wąskim strumieniem po brodzie, plamiąc ubrudzoną już szatę. Zakaszlał, niemal nie mogąc ustać na nogach i prawie osuwając się na kolana. Zachwiał się, ale wytrzymał z niezłomnym uporem, czując haratające go mniejsze, połamane gałązki. Stworzenie obserwowało go szyderczo, tak przynajmniej przypuszczał, kołysząc się w rytm spadających szkarłatnych kropel. Hari odepchnął się od kory stanowczo, chwytając rękojeść przypasanego miecza. I mimo że podświadomie wiedział o nadchodzącej porażce, nie zamierzał oddawać pola kreaturze – tak nauczono go lata temu i wpajano przez kolejne momenty jego życia.

Szykując się do obrony wystawił przed siebie ostrze, słysząc nieprzyjemne chrupotanie w klatce piersiowej. Spazmy tłumionego usilnie bólu przenikały do jego świadomości, napełniały płuca workiem stłuczonego szkła, paląc włókna i rany tępym ogniem. Zamarł, widząc jak stwór przewyższający go wzrostem odwraca się i jednym skokiem zagłębia w mroczną otchłań Zakazanego Lasu. Brew drgnęła, zmęczony, nierówny oddech wyrywał się z ust ze świstem.

- Przeklęty – wychrypiał, wsuwając broń z powrotem do pochwy. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do odłamanego kawałka srebrnego kła, wpatrując się w niego przez ciągnące się sekundy.

Wreszcie wyszarpnął go z uścisku ziemi, raniąc się przy okazji we wnętrze dłoni po raz kolejny. Zaciskając chłodny, stępiony metal dyszał coraz ciężej z każdą kolejną chwilą. Podnosząc porzuconą wcześniej torbę, przez kręgosłup przeszedł mu prąd cierpienia. Skrzywił się z rosnącej wściekłości, starając się pobudzić otumaniony umysł na tyle, żeby przynajmniej dojść do skraju lasu, świadom czyhających w pobliżu innych niebezpieczeństw.

* * *

- Idziecie ze mną do tamtego miejsca – wydał stanowczy rozkaz Mustang, nie zważając na zrozpaczone spojrzenie Havoca. Podporucznik zagryzał ze zdenerwowania papierosa, zapominając nawet go zapalić.

- Hai – odpowiedziała jako jedyna Riza z całkowitym spokojem, imponując obecnym w gabinecie dyrektora czarodziejom.

Zebrali się tutaj ze względu na niepokojące wydarzenia dziejące się głęboko w lesie oraz złowieszczą aurę promieniującą właśnie stamtąd. Na dodatek Tonks poinformowała ich, rozbijając oferowaną jej filiżankę z herbatą, o zachowaniu i szybkim odejściu młodego alchemika. Hermionę, również uczestniczącą w dyskusji, zmroziły te wiadomości.

_A jak coś mu się stanie?_

- Przeklęty Tańczący. Zawsze wyrywa się pierwszy – warknął rozzłoszczony Mustang, będąc na granicy kruchej cierpliwości. Miał szczerą ochotę pstryknięcia palcami, wywołując tym samym strumień płomieni, najlepiej ukierunkowany w coś konkretnego.

- Idę z wami – odezwała się odważnie, pełnym napięcia, ale i pewności siebie tonem panna Granger. Jej orzechowe oczy z uporem szukały sprzeciwu na twarzach otaczających ją ludzi, już przygotowując niezbędne argumenty na swoja korzyść. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się łagodnie, choć i on był zaniepokojony całą tą sprawą.

- Pułkowniku – zwrócił się do Roy'a, który mierzył bacznym wzrokiem dziewczynę. Skinął krótko głową, stwierdzając w myślach, iż przyda im się w tej splątanej gęstwinie mag.

- Ja też! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie Nimfadora, z trudem powstrzymując się przed skakaniem w miejscu z podniesioną w górę ręką. Podekscytowanie, towarzyszące zawsze podczas akcji aurorów i Zakonu, dało o sobie znać wzrostem adrenaliny.

I tym razem pułkownik się zgodził, odwracając się już z zamiarem wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Feniks siedzący na żerdzi odprowadził go smętnym spojrzeniem paciorkowych, czarnych ślepi. Szkarłatno-złote pióra straciły swój zwyczajny blask, wesoła pieśń nie wychyliła się na światło dzienne od rozpoczęcia konfrontacji Hari'ego z dziwną kreaturą. Albus pogłaskał go po łebku, obserwując uważnie wychodzące osoby. Minerwa i Severus jako jedyni zostali z nim w gabinecie, o dziwo milcząc przez całe niewielkie zebranie. Mistrz Eliksirów skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, wyglądając przez przeźroczystą taflę szyby.

- Mam nadzieję, że nic poważnego się nie stało – powiedziała spięta, zmartwiona kobieta po długiej ciszy. Fawkes wydał z siebie wibrujący, przejmujący do głębi dźwięk.

* * *

Przemierzyli szybko opuszczone już błonia świecące pustkami i nie zwlekając zagłębili się w ponury las. Havoc i Breda robili to co prawda niechętnie, jednak nie odważyli się sprzeciwić swemu zwierzchnikowi. Rozdrażniony Mustang to zły Mustang. Natomiast zły stawał się niebezpieczny i nieobliczalny. Woleli nie skończyć jako ludzki befsztyk i dożyć późnej starości, o ile oczywiście służba pod czarnowłosym pułkownikiem im na to pozwoli.

- Ruszać się – rzucił ostro przez ramię Roy, przyspieszając kroku mimo czepiających się munduru gałązek i krzewów.

_Wesołe życie żołnierza_ - westchnął w duchu Jean.


	20. Rozdział 19

**ROZDZIAŁ 19**

„**Ciepły ton."**

Krwawy ślad pozostał na chropowatej korze drzewa, gdy Hari na moment oparł się o nią plecami. Wytarł spływającą po brodzie szkarłatną posokę, jeszcze bardziej brudząc nadszarpany rękaw. Pokuśtykał dalej, szurając stopami o leśną ściółkę. Na opadłe kolorowe liście skapywały czerwone krople, ciężki oddech umykający spomiędzy spękanych ust niknął w milczącej gęstwinie krzewów i pni.

- Cholera – syknął pod nosem, przystając ponownie z powodu rozdzierającego płuca bólu. Zakaszlał ciężko, ruszając po niewielkiej chwili dalej.

Słaby impuls wdarł się brutalnie w zaćmiony cierpieniem umysł. Hari zerknął dyskretnie w bok, czując się obserwowanym przez niezbyt przyjazną istotę. Usta wykrzywiły się ironicznie, szmaragdowe tęczówki zabłysły stłumionym blaskiem. Mroczki przed oczami pociemniały nagle, klatka piersiowa zapulsowała nieznośnie. Chwycił się za szatę w okolicach serca, oddychając płytko. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz pogrąży się w czarnej pustce, że otchłań otuli go swymi miłosiernymi ramionami snu. Z trudem odepchnął od siebie zmęczenie, zmuszając organizm do ponownego wysiłku.

I ponownie ledwo wyczuwalny impuls dał o sobie znać, tym razem nieco wyraźniej. Wykończony alchemik nie powiązał z nim przechadzających się po gałęziach pajęczaków. Zamroczony bólem nie zauważył, jak w pewnym momencie łypnęło na niego więcej niż dwoje ślepi. Jednak coś przedarło się przez mglistą zasłonę – rosnące z każdą sekundą klekotanie. Wyćwiczony przez lata odruch odezwał się natychmiast. Palce zacisnęły się kurczowo na uchwycie nieużytego w walce ze smugowym stworem kle.

_Jakbym mógł w takim stanie wygrać – _pomyślał sarkastycznie Raikou, dobywając wbrew rozmyślaniom broni. Rozłożony metal zadźwięczał krótko, zakłócając klekoczący dźwięk. Posuwając się mozolnie naprzód, Hari odpychał zachłanne macki nicości, jednocześnie starając się wyłapać niebezpieczeństwo. Marnie mu to szło, biorąc pod uwagę coraz czarniejsze plamy przysłaniające wzrok.

Wtem spomiędzy leśnej roślinności wychynęły obrzydliwe, porośnięte gęstą sierścią odnóża. Za nimi wyłoniły się paskudne korpusy, a wyżej osiem par błyszczących złowrogo ślepi. Pająki w ogromnej liczbie wyłaziły na światło dzienne, klekocząc długimi szczypcami. Małe, średnie oraz duże – te ostatnie bez problemu mogły staranować Hagrida.

- Pająki – wypluł z obrzydzeniem młodzieniec, słaniając się na nogach. Nie mogąc złapać pełnej równowagi, przytrzymał się słabo pobliskiego, wystającego z ziemi kamienia.

Stworzenia zgromadziły się wokół niego, cały czas hałasując. Zielonooki prychnął pod nosem, ledwo podnosząc uzbrojoną rękę na wysokość ramienia. Poplamiona krwią, poszarpana aba zafalowała pod wpływem delikatnego podmuchu wiatru. Posklejane kosmyki włosów opadły niesfornie na czoło. Bestie zbliżyły się z wyraźnie złymi zamiarami, na szczękoczułkach zalśnił półprzeźroczysty jad.

Szelesty, pomruki, trzaski otaczały otumanionego cierpieniem majora, który zdawał się wcale nie zauważać nadchodzącej szybko śmierci. Kpiący uśmieszek ozdabiał umęczoną twarz, tęczówki błyszczały niczym najszlachetniejsze szmaragdy. Trząsł się cały z osłabienia, ledwo już kontaktując. Nie widział nawet stada przeciwników, podchodzących coraz bliżej, i bliżej.

_Czyżby to… - _Mięśnie zaprotestowały niespodziewanie, włókna rozluźniły się bez ostrzeżenia. Płuca wypełnione milionem igieł zapłonęły po raz ostatni, mroczki zlały się w jedną wielką, nieograniczoną nicość. - … _był mój limit? – _Bezwładne ciało osunęło się na różnobarwną ściółkę, otoczone głodnymi akromatulami.

* * *

Przedzierali się przez las nieustępliwie, rozglądając się uważnie na wszystkie strony. Hermiona szła na przedzie z wysuniętą naprzód różdżką, szukając usilnie w magiczny sposób śladu młodego, czarnowłosego alchemika. Drżała cała z niepokoju, nie potrafiąc namierzyć energii Hari'ego. Jak gdyby przepadł, oddalił się zbytnio, albo też… Ostatnią możliwość zepchnęła w najgłębsze zakamarki duszy.

- Po prawej jest stado jednorożców – odezwała się z tyłów Tonks, której zadanie polegało na wykrywaniu niebezpieczeństw.

Dzięki niej już kilka razy wyminęli grupy spłoszonej zwierzyny, unikając tym samym konfrontacji z nimi. Spanikowane zwierzęta, zwłaszcza magiczne, potrafią być groźne, nawet te roślinożerne. Panna Granger skinęła krótko, kierując się na północny-zachód, żeby nie narażać się na wykrycie przez nietypowe dla mugoli konie. Odetchnęła uspokajająco raz, potem drugi, starając się uciszyć kołaczące niespokojnie serce.

- Masz coś? – zapytał rzeczowym tonem kroczący tuż obok dziewczyny Roy, przyglądający się bystro każdej przeszkodzie.

- Nic – wymamrotała Hermiona bezsilnie, co i rusz zerkając na wskazany przez różdżkę kierunek.

Riza podążała za dwójką bez słowa, gotowa wyciągnąć pistolet na najmniejsze skinienie przełożonego. Natomiast pomiędzy nią a różowowłosą dreptali zlęknieni, niezadowoleni Havoc i Breda. Jean zapaliwszy nerwowo papierosa, zaciągnął się mocno na ukojenie nadszarpniętych nerwów. Heymans kręcił się, wodził oczyma wokoło, skubał ze zdenerwowania skraj munduru.

- Ale my tam nie idziemy, prawda? – Nie wytrzymał, wskazując palcem gęstniejącą roślinność.

Drzewa przed nimi rosły tak blisko siebie, że między szparami z trudem zmieściłoby się coś pokroju niedźwiedzia. Przestrzeń zarośnięta bluszczem oraz cierniami pochłaniały niezliczone, nakładające się na siebie cienie. Rozległe korony wydawały się nie zważać na niewielką przestrzeń, wybijając się w górę i na boki, tylko potęgując wrażenie mroku.

- Kategorycznie odmawiam! – wrzasnął Breda, wymachując chaotycznie rękoma. Mustang nawet nie odwrócił się, nie zerknął na podwładnego.

- Ależ pójdziesz, podporuczniku – odparł, po czym uśmiechnął z satysfakcją. – Chyba że chcesz wracać sam do zamku – dodał niby od niechcenia, wznawiając przerwany przez rudzielca marsz.

Jean wymienił z towarzyszem niedoli udręczone spojrzenia i obaj powlekli się za przełożonym z opuszczonymi ramionami. Nimfadora, wbrew nieprzyjaznemu otoczeniu, zachichotała, obserwując dwójkę wojskowych. Zszarzałe wcześniej włosy nabrały blasku, zabarwiły na ostry, bijący po oczach róż. W lepszym humorze, z nową dawką szalonego optymizmu ruszyła za resztą, zaklęciem wyłapując obecne niemal wszędzie zwierzęta.

A wiatr zawirował w miejscu, porywając do tańca lżejsze przedmioty, aby zaraz znieruchomieć i zniknąć bez śladu. Jakby jego niewidzialne serce zatrzymało się już na zawsze. Kilka złotawych liści opadło na ziemię leniwie.

* * *

- Hej, otwórz oczy. No, obudź się. – Melodyjny, dźwięczny głos młodej dziewczyny obijał się boleśnie o zakamarki umysłu Hari'ego.

Uchylił powoli ociężałe powieki, ukazując światu swe bezdenne źrenice okalane zielenią. Przyłożył dłoń do obwiązanego bordową chustą czoła, zaraz krzywiąc się i sycząc. Ujrzał nad sobą obsiany bladymi chmurami błękit, mający zmienić się niedługo w granat nocy. Zamrugał, przypominając sobie mgliście włochate, klekoczące pająki.

Zerwał się gwałtownie do siadu, zaraz tego żałując. Płuca na nowo zapełniły się parzącymi igłami, brzuch przeszyła błyskawica, zaś mięśnie napięły do granic możliwości. Zacisnął palce na poszarpanych połach aba, pochylając się do przodu przez ogarniające go cierpienie. Stęknął bezsilnie, klnąc na siebie w duchu.

- Nie powinieneś wstawać. – Dopiero teraz zauważył obecność obcej osoby obok siebie.

Niewysoka dziewczyna o bajecznie zielonych, długich do ud włosach i jasnofioletowych, okrągłych oczach klęczała przy nim zmartwiona. Była ubrana w skąpą, zwiewną sukienkę w różnych odcieniach szmaragdu. Najciemniejszy był szal, którym przewiązała się luźno w pasie. Najbardziej w jej postaci rzucały się szpiczaste uszy oraz jasna, perłowa cera.

- Musisz wypoczywać – powiedziała miękko, uśmiechając się serdecznie, lecz w jej postawie kryła się tłumiona niepewność.

- Jesteś elfem? – zapytał beznamiętnie Hari, wcale nie będąc pod wrażeniem urody drobnej istotki. Jako odpowiedź dostał rozbawione parsknięcie.

- Nie, nimfą wodną. Nazywam się Nereida. – Skłoniła mu się grzecznie, cały czas jednak obserwując.

- Hari Raikou – przedstawił się młody alchemik, lustrując wzrokiem otoczenie.

Okazało się, iż to ta polanka, na której wcześniej usłyszał dźwięczny śmiech – śmiech z pewnością należący do nowopoznanej dziewczyny. Woda szumiała uspokajająco, kilka ptaków przycupnęło na pobliskiej gałązce i śpiewało jedną z ich licznych piosenek. Jasny krąg na błękicie chylił się coraz bardziej ku horyzontowi, zalewając czerwieniejącymi promieniami światła całą okolicę. Przeźroczysta tafla zabarwiła się ogniście, przypominając jezioro żarzącej się lawy.

- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – przerwał ciągnącą się ciszę Tańczący, jakoś nie mając ochoty dogryzać siedzącej obok istotce. Był zbyt wymęczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

- Godzinę – odparła nimfa. – Powinieneś dłużej spać – dodała srogo, zaciskając wargi w wąską linię.

Młodzieniec spojrzał na nią zdumiony, nie potrafiąc w obecnym stanie ukryć silniejszych emocji. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Nereida zachowuje się w stosunku do niego, jakby znała go od bardzo dawna. Jej postawa stawała się coraz bardziej życzliwa, fioletowe tęczówki błyszczały wewnętrznym blaskiem niczym te Albusa. Dla Raikou, nie znającego większości pozytywnych uczuć, było to coś niezrozumiałego, niepojętnego. Takie całkowicie zaskakujące.

- Akromatule ostatnio są bardzo nerwowe i wkraczają na cudze terytoria – odezwała się zielonowłosa. – Na szczęście byłeś blisko i mogłam ci pomóc. Wiesz, nie mogę oddalać się za bardzo od wody. To by mnie mogło zabić. A tak nie zawahałam się i przegoniłam te złośliwe pajęczaki. Tak ogółem to one są całkiem fajne, ale ciągle tylko klekoczą i klekoczą… - Hari wpatrywał się tępo w nimfę, przestając powoli kontaktować i rozumieć, o czym mówi.

Ciepły ton dziewczyny rozchodził się rozluźniającymi falami po organizmie alchemika, w jakiś dziwny sposób zagłuszając nieustannie promieniujący z obrażeń ból. Ze zdziwieniem odnotował również ustępujące kłucie w okolicach serca, dokuczające mu od dzieciństwa. Przymknął powieki znużony, nie rozpoznając słów wymykających się spomiędzy czerwonych ust.

- Wiesz – zamrugał, powracając do rzeczywistości – rzadko ktoś odwiedza to miejsce. Nie rozmawiałam z nikim od… – zacięła się, licząc w myślach lata, potem owe lata przerodziły się w wieki. Pokręciła ze smutkiem głową, oplatając klatkę piersiową rękoma w obronnym geście.

Tańczący nie odpowiedział, znajdując się kłopotliwej dla niego sytuacji. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z takim traktowaniem skierowanym w jego osobę, więc nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Chłodne usposobienie nakazywało milczeć i wypatrywać podstępu, natomiast jakaś dotąd nieznana część duszy, zakopana na samym dnie świadomości, pragnęła słuchać dłużej głosu Nereidy.

- Będziesz mnie odwiedzać? Proszę – rzekła wtem nimfa, składając smukłe dłonie w błagającym geście.

- Dlaczego wtedy uciekłaś? – odparł pytaniem Hari, umykając niezręcznie z obcego terenu. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

- Tyle czasu byłam sama, a dostałam zakaz zbliżania się do zamku… Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Zapomniałam – powiedziała smutno, miętosząc w palcach skrawek szmaragdowego szala. – Ale chcę sobie przypomnieć! – wykrzyknęła gwałtownie, nachylając się bardziej w stronę młodzieńca. Jasne tęczówki zmierzyły się z drugimi, zielonymi.

_/"Wszyscy mają w sobie iskrę, nawet tacy jak ty. Musisz po prostu sobie przypomnieć, jak to jest, kiedy…"/_

Prychnął, źrenice wypełniły się zwyczajnym, codziennym zimnem, odgradzającym jego wewnętrzne ja od reszty świata. Nereida drgnęła, odsuwając się pod wpływem tego przeszywającego, drwiącego spojrzenia. Podźwignął się ciężko na nogi, ignorując nawoływania nimfy, aby się nie nadwerężał. Stanął chwiejnie, z ledwością utrzymując równowagę. Godzina odpoczynku niewiele pomogła, zbyt mało energii przywróciła.

- Nie jestem spółką charytatywną, dziewucho – syknął w jej kierunku, zarzucając drżącymi dłońmi plecak, wcześniej leżący obok. Ku ponownemu zdziwieniu usłyszał dźwięczny jak słowika śmiech.

- Nie musisz, Hari Raikou. – Klasnąwszy, Nereida wyprostowała się. – Niech to będzie przysługa za uratowanie życia – powiedziała wesoło, uśmiechając się dumnie z własnego sprytu i pomysłowości.

Tańczący zacisnął palce na pasku, wręcz zgniatając go w ciasnym chwycie. Zamglony wzrok utkwiony w zielonej trawie nawet nie drgnął, oddychał płytko, niezauważalnie. Podobny do grafitowej rzeźby nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu, nawet wiatr zdawał się przejąć jego zachowanie, nieruchomiejąc.

_/"Hari, jeżeli ktoś uratuje ci życie, nie możesz zignorować jego prośby…"/_

Otrzepał brudną, zakrwawioną i podartą aba niedbałymi ruchami, krzywiąc się z bólu spowodowanego wysiłkiem. Nie baczył na obecność nimfy, jak gdyby zapomniał, że tu jest. Słysząc w umyśle wypowiedziane przez_ nią _słowa nie miał większego wyboru, jak zgodzić się na tę drobną przysługę. _Tylko dlaczego przestrzegam tych zasad, skoro jej tu nie ma? – _pomyślał, wykrzywiając ironicznie usta.

- Zgoda, wodna nimfo – powiedział po pełnej napięcia ciszy, niemal doprowadzającej do zawału drobnej istotki.

Nereida podskoczyła radośnie, ciesząc się z posiadania nowego od paru wieków rozmówcy. Iskrzące się fioletowe oczy wyrażały ogromne zadowolenie, a mimo to dziewczyna nie odważyła się podejść bliżej do młodzieńca. Nie po tym, co zobaczyła głęboko w jego przepełnionych chłodem źrenicach. _Śmierć… Dojrzałam lepką obecność groźnej śmierci… Ale zmienię to! – _wykrzyczała w myślach, odtrącając z policzka zabłąkany kosmyk.

Hari zadrżał, odczuwając znów opuszczające go siły. Zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, padł na kolana niemal bezwładnie. Pulsujący ból powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, karząc czarnowłosego za moment wytchnienia. Nimfa krzyknęła, doskakując do Raikou jednym zgrabnym, płynnym susem. Warknął na nią półprzytomnie, przypominając w tej chwili zranione, dzikie zwierzę. Lecz nie miał już siły na odtrącenie ciepłej dłoni dotykającej rozgrzanego, rozgorączkowanego czoła.


	21. Rozdział 20

**ROZDZIAŁ 20**

„**Nie potrzebuję pomocy."**

Tańczyła. Wirowała wokół własnej osi, rozkładając ręce na boki. Tysiące kropel przeźroczystej wody pląsało wokół niej niczym młode źrebaki, nierzadko łącząc się ze sobą w tym całym harmonijnym zamieszaniu. Wtem Nereida zatrzymała się gwałtownie, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia. Jej mali towarzysze rozpierzchli się w głąb lasu, penetrując rozległe tereny w poszukiwaniu kogoś przyjaznego.

- Musisz szybko wyzdrowieć – odezwała się nimfa, przyklękając obok leżącego na zielonej trawie młodzieńca. Odgarnęła czarny kosmyk z czoła, zahaczając przypadkiem o bordową chustę.

Dłoń znieruchomiała, dziewczyna pochyliła się niżej nad Harim. Jej twarz rozjaśnił dziecięcy wręcz uśmiech, w tęczówkach zamigotały radosne błyski szczęścia. Była niezwykle zadowolona ze znalezienia towarzysza do rozmów po tak długim okresie samotności. Zakaz zbliżania się do zamku czy nawet opuszczania na dłużej jeziora dotknął ją głęboko. Pragnęła wolności, niezależności, a zamiast tego tkwiła przykuta do jednego miejsca. Owszem, rozległego, jednak to nie to samo, co podróże po całym świecie. O tym najbardziej marzyła.

Trzy kropelki wróciły szybciej niż pozostałe, wsiąkając w delikatną, gładką skórę Nereidy. Zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, przyswajając informacje o małej grupce ludzi, przemieszczających się metodycznie po lesie. Jako, iż to miejsce zostało obłożone starożytną magią osłaniającą, czary lokalizujące nie miały prawa działać i wyszukiwać przebywających tu istot, roślin lub też przedmiotów.

Poderwała się z ziemi, zaczynając tańczyć po raz kolejny. Wykonywane przez nią piruety zachwyciłyby niejednego, posiadały w sobie zakorzenioną energię. Przymknięte ze skupieniem powieki, lekko rozchylone usta w geście koncentracji. Obracając się dookoła, tworzyła ścieżki rękoma, po których zaraz wędrowały jasne smugi bezbarwnej cieczy.

Coraz więcej i więcej spirali, okręgów, pierścieni. Stykały się ze sobą co i rusz, coraz gęsiej zaściełając wolną dotąd przestrzeń polanki. Jedne na górze, inne na dole, jeszcze inne delikatnie pochylone, przeplatające się nieustannie. Woda szumiała cudowną pieśnią, dołączały się źdźbła, liście, nawet drobniejsze zwierzęta. Zagięte linie zlały się ze sobą, ciecz zebrała się w mgnieniu oka, przypominając kształtem rosłego człowieka. Postura ustabilizowała się wreszcie, twór wyprostował się, spojrzał mętnymi ślepiami barwy topazu na swoją panią.

- Zanieś go do nich, przyjacielu – powiedziała zielonowłosa, głaszcząc go czule po ramieniu. Skinął bez słowa głową, po czym podniósł bez najmniejszego problemu nieprzytomnego Raikou.

Postać weszła między pnie, niedługo potem znikając całkowicie w gęstym mroku. Właśnie ten moment wybrało sobie słońce na schowanie się za horyzontem. Granat zdominował niebo, ciemniejąc z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej. Małe, jasne punkciki już zamigotały na tym tle, kryjąc się od czasu do czasu za chmurami.

Nereida opadła na kolana, dysząc jak po ciężkim biegu. Mimo wysiłku nadal się uśmiechała - nic nie mogło teraz zepsuć tego szczęścia. Kontury ciała nimfy rozmyły się leniwie, sukienka zafalowała przypominając zbudzoną do życia falę. Dziewczyna doczołgała się do brzegu i nie zwlekając zanurzyła w chłodnej tafli jeziora, oświetlonego wyłaniającym się zza koron drzew srebrem.

* * *

- Może on w ogóle tutaj nie przyszedł – rzekł błagalnie Havoc, nie potrafiąc nawet zapalić papierosa trzęsącymi się dłońmi. W końcu odpuścił to sobie po trzecim upuszczeniu zapalniczki.

- Ej! Ja nie kłamałam! – zbulwersowała się Nimfadora, nadymając policzki. Jej różowe włosy nabrały barwy ognia, odzwierciedlając oburzenie.

- Nikt tego nie sugerował, panno Tonks – odparła spokojnie Riza, wcale nie przejęta mrocznym, tajemniczym otoczeniem. Rozglądała się jedynie bystro, aby nie dać się zaskoczyć potencjalnemu wrogowi.

Zmartwiona coraz bardziej Hermiona spoglądała rozpaczliwie na różdżkę, mamrocząc pod nosem zaklęcie lokalizujące. Na nic się to zdało, młody alchemik jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Kroczący obok Mustang skrzętnie ukrywał zdenerwowanie, zastępując je maską zupełnego opanowania i lekceważenia. W duchu klął na gwałtowny, irytujący sposób bycia Hari'ego, który robił praktycznie to, co mu się podobało. _Trzeba będzie to zmienić – _warknął do siebie mentalnie Roy, zaciskając schowaną w kieszeni dłoń. Szczerze nie cierpiał niesubordynacji, major natomiast zdawał się mieć zdanie wprost przeciwne.

- Mam! – wykrzyknęła nagle Hermiona, czując zalewającą umysł ulgę. Ruszyła szybko w odpowiednim kierunku, niemal zapominając o reszcie towarzyszy.

Brnęli przez gęstwinę lasu z nową siłą, skutecznie wymijając uspokojone już stada rozszalałych wcześniej stworzeń. Gdzieś tam po lewej spały obok siebie dwa pegazy, wtulając łby w pierzaste skrzydła partnera. Niedaleko nich przechadzał się ich malec, parskając na nocne owady.

Przeszedłszy dwie niewielkie polanki, wreszcie dotarli do poszukiwanego długo celu. Zdziwili się niezmiernie, odnajdując na wpół siedzącego Hari'ego opartego o pień i najwyraźniej śpiącego. Spokojnemu wizerunkowi przeczyły obdarte, poplamione zaschniętą krwią szaty. Brązowowłosa pisnęła krótko, chcąc natychmiast podejść do Raikou. Wyprzedził ją pułkownik, już przyklękujący obok nieprzytomnego alchemika.

- Co z nim? – zapytała cała spięta, oczekując niecierpliwie odpowiedzi.

- Żyje – mruknął Roy bardziej do siebie, niż do reszty.

_Chyba już niedługo – _pomyślał Breda, dostrzegając niebezpieczny błysk w czarnych oczach przełożonego, świadczący o planowanej burzy. Z piorunami na dodatek, może jeszcze grzmotami na dokładkę. Podporucznik przełknął ciężko ślinę, nie chcąc być w jednym pomieszczeniu z tą dwójką, kiedy Hari się obudzi.

Hermiona tymczasem odetchnęła głęboko. Spięte mięśnie nareszcie się rozluźniły, spokój na nowo zapanował w sercu. Ale nie na długo. Zmarszczyła brwi w zastanowieniu, patrząc na rozległą, sporą plamę wilgoci przy wystającym korzeniu. _Przecież nie padało – _odezwała się podejrzliwa strona osobowości Granger. Nieświadomie zagłębiła się w rozmyślaniach, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Analizowała możliwe przyczyny pojawienia się tutaj takiej ilości wody, z dala od jeziora, rzeki, gdy z nieba nie lunęła ulewa, a nawet cały dzień grzało przyjemnie słońce.

- Havoc! – Zbudził ją brutalnie z transu ostry rozkaz.

Wojskowy wymruczał cicho parę niecenzuralnych słów, jednak nie odważył się zaprotestować głośno. Podniósłszy zadziwiająco lekkie ciało młodzieńca, cofnął się odrobinę do tyłu dla złapania pełnej równowagi. Wtem została ona niespodziewanie zakłócona, kiedy blondyn nadepnął na coś gładkiego, zrobionego z mocnego metalu. Od upadku uratował go rudowłosy przyjaciel, chwytając silnie za ramię. Oboje spojrzeli na dół, na kłopotliwy przedmiot. Ich oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.

- Masaka*! – wykrzyknął zszokowany Jean, bezwiednie zaciskając palce na zniszczonym materiale aba.

- Co się stało? – Tonks doskoczyła do dwójki jednym zwinnym susem, z zaciekawieniem patrząc na dwa stalowe kawałki kła. Podniosła je zaraz, przejeżdżając bez wahania stępioną stroną po skórze. Nie wywołało to nawet lekkiego zadrapania. Ostrze zostało całkowicie pozbawione zdolności do cięcia.

Pułkownik Mustang wpatrywał się zmrużonymi oczyma w przełamaną broń, z trudem utrzymując opanowanie na twarzy. Tymczasem jego podwładni byli bliscy histerii, nawet mocne nerwy Rizy zostały nadszarpnięte nowym odkryciem.

- To niemożliwe, nikomu nigdy nie udało się ich zniszczyć – powiedziała poważnie, jej głos zadźwięczał w napiętym milczeniu niewielkiej grupki.

- Wracamy – rzucił Roy, zawracając w stronę wysokiego zamczyska.

Pozostali ruszyli szybko za nim, aby choć trochę dotrzymać mu kroku. Nie dbali zbytnio o hałas, jaki czynili, toteż Nimfadora musiała bardziej skupić się na wykrywaniu niebezpieczeństw. Rozkojarzona prawie dwa razy naprowadziła ich na nocne drapieżniki, wychylające się już ze swych kryjówek. Młodsza czarownica szła tuż obok Havoca, żeby móc określić ogólny stan nastoletniego alchemika. Nie spodobało jej się to, co zaobserwowała.

Młodzieniec był cały pokaleczony, jak gdyby ktoś rzucił w niego chmarą igieł. Oddech miał płytki, ledwo widoczny. Zaschnięte, szkarłatne linie ciągnęły się od ust, znaczyły drogę na brodzie i szyi, znikając dopiero pod poplamioną posoką szatą. Coś zakłuło boleśnie serce Hermiony, kiedy tak patrzyła na kiepski stan Hari'ego.

- Może go uleczyć, nim dojdziemy? – zapytała nieśmiało, wiedząc znakomicie, że niewiele będzie w stanie zdziałać. Lecz zawsze mogła pozbyć się drobniejszych skaleczeń, stłuczeń.

- Zapomniałaś, że alchemia wykorzystuje przeciwną energię niż wasza magia? To mogłoby go zabić – odparł Płomienny, nawet na nią nie spoglądając. – Poruczniku Hawkeye, skontaktuj się z sierżantem Fuery'em – zwrócił się następnie do Rizy, na co ta bez zbędnej zwłoki wydobyła z kieszeni munduru komórkę.

Zwolniła, zostając kilka kroków za resztą. Połączyła się z ukrytą bazą w Londynie, w której przebywali aktualnie Kain, rzeczony sierżant, chorąży Vato Falman oraz medyk, sprowadzony do Anglii w razie nagłej potrzeby. I taka właśnie sytuacja zaistniała dość szybko i niespodziewanie.

- Przyślijcie metodą dyrektora Bangou* - zakomunikowała zaraz po usłyszeniu głosu niższego stopniem mężczyzny. Odpowiedziało jej szybkie „Hai!" i urywany dźwięk przerwanej rozmowy.

Sposób Albusa polegał na użyciu podłączonej w odosobnionym pomieszczeniu sieci fiuu, dzięki czemu lekarz szybko dostanie się do gabinetu posiadacza feniksa. Nie będzie musiał za to tracić czasu na dotarcie do pacjenta, który wymagał natychmiastowej wizytacji.

Pośród gęstwin leśnego mroku zamigotały ludzkie sylwetki, wyłaniające się na skraju spomiędzy wysokich drzew. Grupka skryta w wieczornych cieniach przemierzyła niezwłocznie błonia, jak najszybciej chcąc znaleźć się we wnętrzu wiekowej budowli szkoły. Będąc już w holu, pułkownik oddalił Hermionę oraz Tonks do Dumbledore'a, żeby wyjaśniły mu całą sytuację. Zgodziły się, choć niechętnie. Wojskowi zaś udali się do pokoju Raikou, gdzie czekał już medyk.

* * *

Powieki ciążyły mu niezmiernie, sprawiały wrażenie ważących więcej niż powinny w rzeczywistości. Z ogromnym trudem uniósł je po ciężkich wysiłkach, lecz zaraz musiał na powrót zamknąć. Uporczywe, nieznośne światło wbijało się w oczy niczym płonący sztylet, wywołując bolesne pulsowanie w skroniach. Syknął, ponawiając próbę z uporem maniaka.

- Nie powinieneś wstawać – uprzedził go ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, zapisujący coś w osobistym kajeciku. Zerknął na niego piwnymi tęczówkami, ostrzegając tym przed gwałtownymi ruchami.

- Bangou – wychrypiał Hari. – Gdzie jes… - Głos załamał się ku irytacji młodzieńca. Lekarz uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, przysiadając na drewnianym taborecie ustawionym przy łóżku.

- W swoim pokoju w Hogwarcie. Pułkownik i jego ekipa poszukiwawcza znaleźli cię w lesie całkowicie sponiewieranego – wyjaśnił spokojnie zrównoważonym tonem, na moment zaprzestając zapisywania danych. Podał stojącą dotąd na stoliku szklankę z wodą alchemikowi, wolną ręką chcąc podnieść go odrobinę.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy – warknął Raikou, odtrącając oferowane mu naczynie. Jego ruchy były toporne, wyraźnie zmęczone i słabe. Rozdrażniony major oparł się o miękki materac i podźwignął samemu.

- Spokojnie, Wilku. Masz połamane żebra, liczne rany, siniaki, stłuczenia, uszkodzone narządy wewnętrzne, na szczęście w niewielkim stopniu. – Bangou, odstawiwszy szklankę, przytrzymał Hari'ego za ramiona. Lodowate spojrzenie szmaragdu przepowiadało rychłą śmierć medyka.

Mimo wszystko, czarnowłosy czuł się okropnie. Przez całe ciało przechodził prąd, rozcięcia od drewnianych odprysków piekły, przykryte maścią i plastrami. Zabandażowana klatka piersiowa uniemożliwiała głębsze oddychanie, przy którym naruszona struktura kostna mogła przebić płuco. Mamrocząc najróżniejsze, wymyślne złośliwości opadł na poduszki, nadal obrzucając złym wzrokiem lekarza. Przyzwyczajony do tego Bangou nie przejmował się tym wcale, co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszało Raikou.

W sumie był jedynym lekarzem, który potrafił ignorować zachowanie młodzieńca i skutecznie go kurować. Spokojny, rozsądny mężczyzna nie baczył na okrutną opinię majora oraz nie traktował go jak inni – jako odmieńca. Dla niego był zwykłym pacjentem, z trochę rozchwianą psychiką spaczoną przeszłością, przez co teraz jest, jaki jest. Z tych powodów piwnooki został mianowany osobistym medykiem oddziału Mustanga. Pasowało mu to.

- Musisz odpoczywać, Wilku. Nie chcę słyszeć, że się nadwerężasz. Zrozumiano? – Pogroził mu palcem w żartobliwym geście, zarabiając jeszcze jedno zimne spojrzenie.

Westchnął wewnętrznie, wychodząc z pokoju młodzieńca. Pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową, udając się natychmiast do pułkownika, aby zdać raport i poinstruować o rehabilitacji Hari'ego. Cóż, przełożony nie ucieszy się zbytnio na te rewelacje, jednak nie miał większego wyboru. To nie główny front, gdzie poświęca się słabe jednostki dla ochrony tych silniejszych.

Raikou leżał na wznak, analizując dokładnie ostatnie wydarzenia. Przyłożył dłoń do rozgrzanego lekko czoła, nie wyczuwając miękkiego materiału chusty. Prychnął pod nosem, wędrując palcami dalej. Połaskotały go przydługie kosmyki barwy smoły, uwolnione i swobodnie się układające. Powrócił do punktu wyjścia, opuszkami palców przejechał po zakrzywionej bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy.

_/"Bo uderzasz jak piorun"… Wariacki śmiech…/_

Usta wygięły się szyderczo na to wspomnienie. I na to, co stało się potem. Za ciekawość pięcioletni chłopiec dostał nagrodę w postaci morderczego treningu i walki na śmierć i życie z dzikim, dopiero złapanym lwem sawanny. Pamiętał doskonale białe zębiska, orające podłoże szpony, cuchnący zgnilizną odór z pyska. I ciepłą krew rozbryzganą dookoła, i zagłębiające się w mięsie oraz mięśniach ostrze, i przyspieszone bicie kłującego serca.

_/"To było piękne, dzieciaku"… Źrenice przepełnione nieznanym uczuciem…/_

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy pogrążył się w ciemnej otchłani. Gorzkie ramiona snu porwały go w niezbadane krainy, przeganiając zmęczenie oraz ból. Lecz tego drugiego nie mogły usunąć dokładnie, więc cierniste kolce wyrywały w dalszym ciągu ścieżki cierpienia w bezdennej duszy młodego alchemika. Rozległa bariera na dnie umysłu zapulsowała gwałtownie, zalśniła bladym blaskiem księżyca. Skomplikowany wzór nakreślił się sam, bez niczyjego udziału. Zatętnił.

* * *

A na zewnątrz zawirował wiatr, tańcząc ze srebrnymi obłokami na czarnym granacie. Migoczące gwiazdy dotrzymały im towarzystwa, mrugając do własnych odbić w jeziorze. Samotna zielonowłosa dziewczyna siedziała na płaskim głazie, mocząc nogi w chłodnej tafli. Uśmiechnęła się wesoło, nabierając nowego życia, zdobywając pierwszy od dawna cel.

* * *

*Masaka - jap. Niemożliwe.

*Bangou - jap. Wieczność.


	22. Rozdział 21

**ROZDZIAŁ 21**

„**Używa alchemii."**

Na ścianach widniały ciemnoszkarłatne, skomplikowane wzory, zdające się tętnić pod wpływem migotliwego płomienia pochodni. Wilgoć zaległa w kątach nierównego sufitu, zimno biło od ceglanych, szarych ścian oraz nieregularnego podłoża. Znad ciepłej kałuży posoki unosiła się chybotliwie para, strużka krwi zaznaczyła drogę po zniszczonej nawierzchni. Zwłoki mężczyzny tkwiły pośrodku okropnego pomieszczenia z kończynami wykręconymi pod nienaturalnymi kątami. W oczodołach błyszczały wywrócone białkami na wierzch oczy, niezbyt odcinające się od zszarzałej, ściągniętej w śmierci twarzy. Poszarpane ubrania stanowiły żałosne widowisko, w niczym nieprzypominające swej pierwotnej formy. Podarte w pasy, pochlastane wieloma zaklęciami prezentowały się tragicznie.

- Szkoda, szlamo. Zabawa mogła trwać dłużej – odezwał się w ciemności zimny, kpiący głos Lorda. Wykrzywione w paskudnym uśmiechu wargi, czerwone tęczówki lśniące bezlitośnie.

- _„__Kisama!__Onore__*!…" _

Pobrzmiewający szaleństwem chichot zawibrował w głuchej ciszy, przerywanej dotąd jedynie trzaskami ognia oraz kapaniem życiodajnej cieczy. Voldemort schował różdżkę na jej należyte miejsce, słuchajac obco brzmiące słowa z nieskrywanym zadowoleniem. Podszedł do bezwładnego, opuszczonego już przez duszę ciała, aby zaraz sadystycznie zgnieść ocalałe jeszcze palce prawej dłoni pod stopą. Nieprzyjemny chrupot zawtórował nowemu potokowi śmiechu.

- Niestety, przyjacielu, nie rozumiem cię – powiedział Tom w przestrzeń, delektując się wypełniającymi go uczuciami drugiej osoby.

Ponad wszystkim dominowała nienawiść. Głęboka, zakorzeniona, wręcz płonąca niczym spopielający się feniks. A gdzieś tam na samym dnie, tłumione widniały bezradność i ból – nikłe odczucia przypominające dźganie igłą w serce. Lord zarechotał ochryple, wpatrując się z satysfakcją w martwego człowieka. _Nie – _poprawił w myślach – _martwą szlamę._

_

* * *

_

Poderwał się do siadu gwałtownie. Zbyt gwałtownie. Z sykiem wypuścił powietrze, zaciskając palce na miękkiej pościeli. Zamknięte powieki nie miały zamiaru ukazać światu schowanych pod nimi szmaragdów, bladość nie ustępowała, barwiąc twarz niemal bielą. Pulsujący ból rozchodził się rwanymi falami po całym ciele, nadszarpując na nowo niedawne obrażenia. Na języku poczuł metaliczny smak, blizna tętniła nieznośnie raz za razem, na skroniach perliły się krople potu.

- Kuso – wychrypiał ciężko, przeklinając przywracający siły sen, zmieniający się wtem w koszmar pełen rozrywającego cierpienia.

Podniósł z wysiłkiem dłoń, żeby zetrzeć sączącą się z kącika ust krew. Wpatrzył się w trzęsącą się rękę zamglonym wzrokiem, próbując ustabilizować ciężkie oddechy. Mimowolnie zarejestrował, iż jeszcze nawet nie świtało. Ciemność unosiła się na czarnych skrzydłach nad lasem, jeziorem i zamkiem, rozświetlana blednącymi gwiazdami. Słońce miało dopiero wynurzyć się zza linii horyzontu, oświetlając złotymi promieniami okolicę, skąpać ziemię w przyjemnym cieple. Jednak wszystkie te plany niweczyły gromadzące się na granacie chmury – ciemne, zwiastujące jesienne deszcze.

Dreszcze zanikały z każdą minutą, aż wreszcie ustały całkowicie. Zwinięty w kłębek Hari odetchnął, czując jak napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie rozluźniają się stopniowo. Bandaże ciasno zawinięte na klatce piersiowej nie dawały wziąć porządnego oddechu, żebra również zaprotestowały przeciw takim ekscesom ostrym ukłuciem. Mimo płomieni nadal gryzących wnętrzności, wysunął się spod kołdry i stanął. Musiał przytrzymać się wezgłowia łóżka, gdyż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Żołądek ścisnęła niewidzialna pętla, powodująca niespodziewane mdłości. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, choć niecierpliwość kąsała go jadowitymi zębiskami. Wreszcie słaniając się ruszył do łazienki, przeklinając w duchu siarczyście swoje słabości.

Zęby naparły na siebie w gorączkowej złości, której nie ugasiły nawet strumienie cudownie chłodnej wody z kranu. Raikou ciężko było pochylić się nad umywalką z powodu krępujących go opatrunków, ciało też wydawało się nie zachwycać tym pomysłem. Jednak wbrew wszystkim okolicznościom i niedogodnościom, zdołał przemyć twarz. Po tej trudnej dla niego w tym momencie czynności, opał czoło o zimną taflę lustra.

_Jesteś tak cholernie bezużyteczny – _warknął do siebie w duchu, uderzając pięścią w kremowe kafelki obok. Prąd przeszył całą kończynę błyskawicą, wyrywając z gardła groźny pomruk – niczym wilczy, przepełniony wściekłością na samego siebie. Kolana ugięły się pod nim, sygnalizując tym samym niezbyt dużą wytrzymałość organizmu po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Następne warknięcie ujrzało światło dzienne, szmaragd zapalił się wewnętrznie. _Bezużyteczny…_

_

* * *

_

Roy Mustang znany był z wielu rzeczy: ambitnego podejścia do stanowiska, aroganckiego usposobienia, niezwykłej determinacji, wykręcania się od papierkowej roboty jak tylko się dało, podrywania urodziwych niewiast nawet, jeżeli te miały już partnerów, a także ciekawości, choć ta cecha nie była aż tak bardzo widoczna na co dzień. Pułkownik przechadzał się aktualnie po ofiarowanym mu przez dyrektora gabinecie.

Pomieszczenie miało pogodne barwy błękitu w różnych, kojących odcieniach oraz spore okno z widokiem na rozległy las i piętrzące się gdzieś w oddali góry. Pod jedną ścianą postawione zostały regały z książkami traktującymi o alchemii, zwłaszcza tej płomienia, przywiezionych na specjalny rozkaz czarnowłosego. W końcu nie mógł zaniedbywać studiowania o swym żywiole i odnawiania wiedzy o kręgach. Na wprost wejścia zaś ustawiono dębowe biurko, na którego blacie brakowało stosów dokumentów – ku wyraźnemu zadowoleniu Roy'a.

Teraz mężczyzna zastanawiał się nad pojawieniem tajemniczego, tęczowego stwora, który nie dość, że zaatakował kilka wsi i mniejszych miasteczek, to jeszcze teraz kręci się w pobliżu zamku. Pocieszeniem była odnowiona kopuła energii, prezentująca się dzięki Zaklinaczom jako nieprzenikalna dla wroga bariera. Niemniej stworzenie stanowiło potencjalne zagrożenie, mogące zaszkodzić w przyszłości. Poczucie to zwiększała wisząca nad głowami czarodziei wielka wojna, już zbierająca swoje obfite żniwa.

_Trzeba by się go pozbyć _– pomyślał Mustang, przystając przy pierwszej z lewej biblioteczce. Nie był zbyt optymistycznie nastawiony do wizji zabicia bestii, zwłaszcza po ujrzeniu sponiewieranego przez nią Hari'ego. Bądź, co bądź byle kim to on nie jest i tak łatwo nie da się go pokonać. Roy przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, gdy to młodzieniec był jeszcze klasyfikowany jako niebezpieczeństwo. Potrafił z dziecinną wręcz prostotą umykać sporemu oddziałowi przez długi czas, wyprowadzając ich umiejętnie w pole.

- Pułkowniku. – Riza stanęła w drzwiach, salutując na przywitanie. – Major się obudził – poinformowała przełożonego służbowym tonem, wyrywając tym samym z rozmyślań.

- Doskonale – odparł Mustang, natychmiast podchodząc do biurka i chwytając przewieszoną przez oparcie fotela marynarkę od munduru.

Razem z podwładną przeszedł krótki kawałek dzielący gabinet i pokój Raikou. Między dwójką woskowych panowało milczenie, tylko kroki dudniły słabym echem w przestrzeni korytarza. Przystanąwszy pod drzwiami, Roy zapukał krótko, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Wszedł do przydzielonego Hari'emu pomieszczenia, nakazując krótkim gestem porucznikowi, aby została na zewnątrz i pilnowała wejścia. Kobieta skinęła, posłusznie usuwając się z widoku. Rozległo się charakterystyczne „klik" i ledwo słyszalne szuranie.

- To żeś się urządził, Tańczący – rzucił ironicznie Mustang, opierając się o framugę plecami. Iskrzące złością tęczówki zwróciły się ku niemu.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak ty byś sobie poradził, Zapałko – syknął w odwecie młodszy alchemik, podnosząc się samodzielnie do siadu. I choć sprawiało mu to spory ból, dał to po sobie pokazać jedynie lekkim grymasem.

- Tęczowa bestia, prawda? – Lekceważące podejście do sprawy zostało błyskawicznie zastąpione powagą. Hari prychnął wściekle, nie odwzajemniając natarczywego spojrzenia.

- Stałeś się jasnowidzem? – dogryzł ponownie przełożonemu, będąc całkowicie nie w humorze.

Może i Raikou spędzał czasem bezczynnie czas, trwoniąc go na leżenie na gałęziach wysokich drzew, siedzeniu na dachach, przechadzkach po dość niebezpiecznych terenach. Jednak bycie przygwożdżonym do łóżka na nieokreślony okres oraz nie z własnej woli frustrowało go – nawet tak bardzo, jak przegrana z barwną kreaturą. Na wspomnienie zwierzęcia przeszedł go dreszcz wściekłości, ale i swego rodzaju ekscytacji. _Jeszcze cię dopadnę, kiciu._

- Nie trudno było zgadnąć, Tańczący – powiedział Roy, rozpoznając niebezpieczną iskrę w dwóch zielonych tunelach. Iskrę potrafiącą wzniecić trawiący wszystko pożar, niegasnący nawet kilka dni. – Bangou poinformował mnie, że masz odpoczywać przez przynajmniej dwa tygodnie. – Hari zmierzył go lodowatym wzrokiem, którym pułkownik wcale się nie przejął. Uśmiechnął się jedynie wrednie. – Ciesz się lepiej, Tańczący, bo powinieneś miesiąc nie ruszać się z łóżka. Nasz medyk jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, iż na tyle nie dasz się przyszpilić do jednego miejsca. – Mustang odepchnął się od framugi, przez krótki moment patrząc uważnie na młodzieńca. – Jeżeli wstaniesz, nie dostaniesz forów, więc lepiej się dobrze zastanów - zakończył złośliwie, już trzymając klamkę. Dosłyszawszy tylko prychnięcie, opuścił skromnie urządzony pokój.

Wiatr uderzył w szybę mocno, aż ta się zatrzęsła. Porwane do tańca liście koloru złota i szkarłatu zawirowały szaleńczo w powietrzu. Raikou siedział z pochyloną głową, ciemne kosmyki opadały swobodnie niczym nie krępowane. Bordowa chusta spoczywała spokojnie na szafce nocnej, tuż obok ustawione zostały kolejno sakwy z minerałami i paroma drobiazgami. Blada, lekko trzęsąca się ręka sięgnęła do najmniejszego z lnianych woreczków.

Na kołdrę opadł migoczący pył – pozostałość po skruszonym przez stworzenie kamieniu. Osiadł miękko, tworząc lśniącą, cienką powłokę proszku. Wargi wykrzywiły się kpiąco, Hari opadł niemal bezwładnie na puchatą poduszkę. _Czyżby to była…_

_

* * *

_

Na zebranie Zakonu zwołano wszystkich dostępnych aktualnie członków, aby omówić bezpieczeństwo Hogwartu oraz pojawienie się w jego pobliżu barwnej bestii. Wszyscy zgromadzili się w nieużywanym, a odnowionym przez skrzaty na te okoliczność, pomieszczeniu. Na środku ustawiono duży, kwadratowy stół z jedną nogą na samym środku – przypominająca wznoszącego się do lotu, ogarniętego ogniem feniksa, którego rozpostarte skrzydła podtrzymywały blat. Na ścianach zawieszono stare gobeliny o wspaniałych, choć nieco wypłowiałych widokach.

- Moi drodzy, uspokójcie się – zakomunikował do gwarnego towarzystwa Dumbledore, siedząc pośrodku jednego z boków mebla.

Obecni uciszali się stopniowo, aż wreszcie szum zmniejszył się do poziomu prawie równemu zeru. Zaniepokojeni nowymi wieściami szeptali do sąsiadów pojedyncze słowa, lecz i to wkrótce zanikło. Oderwana od książek Hermiona, wcześniej przesiadująca w bibliotece i mająca jeszcze tej godziny odwiedzić Hari'ego, przygryzała nerwowo wargę. Obok Ginny rozglądała się po wszystkich, wyłapując co ważniejsze wypowiedzi poszczególnych osób.

- Czyli sobie przyszedł i narobił zamieszania – odezwał się niezadowolony Syriusz, kiwając na tylnych nogach krzesła w luzackiej pozie. Nikt nie potrafił się zorientować, o kim dokładnie były te słowa – bestii czy też może Raikou?

- Bariery nie powinny go przepuścić, lecz w obecnej sytuacji musimy stawiać na najgorsze – rzekł poważnie Albus, opierając brodę o złączone w typowym geście dłonie.

- Wytropmy go i ubijmy! – wyrwała się z bojowym okrzykiem Nimfadora, strącając łokciem niewielki plik papierów zgromadzonych przez sąsiada. Przeprosiła naburmuszonego mężczyznę skruszona, siadając z powrotem na krzesło z rumieńcami wstydu na policzkach.

Uwagę wszystkich odwrócił od Tonks brzdęk zderzonej z wypolerowanym drewnem stali. Dwa kawałki srebrzystego kła zatrzymały się przed różowowłosą po długim ślizgu, stukając o siebie stępionymi brutalnie stronami. Zdziwiona kobieta zamrugała, wpatrując się jak inni w bezużyteczne już narzędzie.

- Skoro taka chętna jesteś do zabicia tego czegoś, proszę bardzo – powiedział ze znudzeniem Mustang, choć nuta wyższości zabarwiła jego głos. Pod względem i tak nikłej wiedzy o dziwnym zwierzęciu znał więcej faktów niż reszta zgromadzonych ludzi.

- Przecież to… - wyjąkał Lupin, rozpoznając przepołowiony przedmiot. W sali znów zapanowała wrzawa, gdyż i inni przypomnieli sobie, do kogo należy zniszczona rzecz.

- Więc ten dzieciak dostał łomot – rzekł zadowolony nad wyraz Moody. – Przynajmniej pokory się nauczy… – dodał, a niebieskie oko zawirowało szaleńczo we wszystkie możliwe strony, jak gdyby podzielając dobry humor właściciela.

- Bestia ma solidną obronę, której nie przebiło nawet te ostrze. Można spróbować z alchemią i waszą magią. Pytanie tylko, czy poskutkuje, skoro kieł został wzmocniony wcześniej naszą sztuką. I to dość solidnie – przerwał ciągnięcie wypowiedzi przez Alastora Roy, uciszając jednocześnie i resztę towarzystwa.

Dyrektor zamyślił się nad kolejnym problemem, rozważając w myślach każdą możliwość. Black, ignorując chcącego powstrzymać go Remusa, poderwał się na równe nogi. Trzasnął pięścią w stół, przez co wszystkie naczynia zatrzęsły się niebezpiecznie, bliskie spadnięcia.

- Po prostu znajdźmy go i przekonajmy się, czy damy radę – wypowiedział się odważnie, prostując dumnie niczym najpiękniejszy paw. Snape znajdujący się naprzeciw prychnął pogardliwie.

- Idź, przynajmniej się ciebie pozbędziemy, Kundlu – rzucił szyderczo, doprowadzając Blacka do stanu bliskiego furii. Chciał właśnie sięgnąć po różdżkę i porządnie porachować kości rywalowi z czasów szkoły i obecnych również. Nie zdążył jednak wykonać zaplanowanego ruchu, gdyż uprzedziła go niemal zawsze radosna kuzynka.

- Jak ten stwór się broni? – zapytała głośno, aby każdy mógł ją usłyszeć wyraźne. Spory i dyskusje po raz kolejny podczas tego krótkiego zebrania przerwały się jak cienka nitka.

Pułkownik zastanowił się nad prawidłową odpowiedzią, szukając jej również w najdalszych zakamarkach umysłu. Zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

- Być może…

Ale i jemu ktoś przeszkodził.

- Używa alchemii.

* * *

*Kisama, Onore - jap. ty (o agresywnym brzmieniu), draniu.


	23. Rozdział 22

**ROZDZIAŁ 22**

„**Nawołujące do walki."**

- Yo! – Czarnowłosy mężczyzna o żółtozielonych oczach przywitał się entuzjastycznie, wykonując ruch podobny do salutowania. Obecni znieruchomieli zupełnie zaskoczeni pojawieniem się w pomieszczeniu nowej osoby, ubranej w granatowy mundur na dodatek.

- Maes, co ty tu robisz? – Roy wstał ze swojego miejsca, natychmiast podchodząc do przyjaciela. Ten zaśmiał się wesoło, szturchając go w bok łokciem.

- Myślisz, że tak łatwo się mnie pozbędziesz? – rzucił żartobliwie. – Nie zdążyłem ci opowiedzieć o tym, jak Elicia nauczyła się jeździć na rowerku! – zawołał, podtykając pod nos Mustanga kilka fotografii małej, radosnej dziewczynki. Swoim zachowaniem wywołał zrezygnowane postawy u znających go wojskowych oraz ogólne niedowierzanie ze strony czarodziei. Ci drudzy wpatrywali się w niego tępo, nie wiedząc zupełnie, o co chodzi.

- Pułkowniku, może nas sobie przedstawisz? – odezwał się Dumbledore życzliwie, patrząc znad okularów-połówek roziskrzonym wzrokiem.

- Podpułkownik Maes Hughes – wyprzedził Roy'a nowoprzybyły, doskakując do dyrektora i potrząsając jego ręką. – A to moja córeczka. Czyż nie jest słodka? – Wcześniej wyciągnięte zdjęcia zostały zaprezentowane Albusowi, który jako jedyny dotychczas uraczył je zainteresowaniem.

- W istocie, tylko gratulować – rzekł uprzejmie, a dumny z pochwały członek biura śledczego napuszył się ze szczęścia.

- Jak pan się tu dostał? Przecież bariera… - Tonks zamachała chaotycznie rękoma, zawadzając niechcący o kapelusz Dedalusa. Nakrycie głowy spadło na podłogę z cichym klap. Diggle złapał różowowłosą za nadgarstek z westchnieniem, powstrzymując w ten sposób nową falę zniszczeń.

- Przez sieć fiuu, jak to nazwał sierżant Fuery. Ciekawy sposób podróżowania, ale trochę nieprzyjemny – odpowiedział na zadane pytanie przyjaciel pułkownika, uśmiechając się do Nimfadory. Ta spłonęła lekkim rumieńcem, odpowiadając tym samym gestem.

Do stołu dostawiono krzesło, aby gość mógł dołączyć się bez problemu do dyskusji. Wyluzowany, nonszalancki Maes zasiadł między towarzyszami z armii, chowając fotografię za pazuchę po lewej stronie – tuż przy sercu. Roy nie zwlekał dłużej z wypytywaniem o niezwykła bestię, kręcącą się w pobliżu.

- Mówiłeś, że używa alchemii – zwrócił się do podpułkownika poważnie, przypominając mu o tym, iż ta cała sprawa nie jest żartem. Ten odchrząknął, przybierając odpowiednią postawę.

- Dzięki raportom, które nam przysyłałeś, dowiedzieliśmy się czegoś o tym czymś – zaczął Hughes. – Ta barwna powłoka to tylko zmyłka. – Lekki szmer przeszedł między zebranymi. – Nasz najlepszy alchemik światła rozpoznał tę technikę, nazywając ją „Tęczowym świtem". Kiedyś używano jej masowo, żeby zmylić przeciwnika, przestraszyć go, ale wszelkie notatki dotyczące jej wykonywania znikły prawie wiek temu. Do dzisiejszych czasów dotrwały jedynie nieliczne zapiski – wyjaśnił im, kładąc na blacie chudy stos papierów, zawierających nieliczne informacje o owej sztuczce.

- Wiadomo, jak ona działa? – zapytał Remus, przetwarzając dogłębnie skąpe wieści. Chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, aby móc zanalizować zagadnienie lepiej.

- Podobno potrzebny jest turmalin*, bardzo rzadki minerał. W nim gromadzi się energię, a ona wyzwala się stopniowo w odpowiednich ilościach. W formie łańcuszka lub bransolety może generować pasmowe pole przez wiele dni. Tak mi to wyjaśniono – zakończył nieco kulawo Maes, podając wilkołakowi zapisane starannym pismem kartki, należące do Alchemika Słońca - najlepszego w dziedzinie światła.

Lupin przejrzał je szybko, niewiele rozumiejąc z poniektórych zapisków. Traktowały one o nauce wykorzystującej przeciwną do magii moc. Mimo tego przyglądał się skomplikowanym wzorom i pojęciom uważnie, starając się to rozszyfrować. Na szczęście całość została zapisana po angielsku, więc większych już trudności nie miał.

- Ale dlaczego on to wykorzystuje? – Hermiona niemal bezwiednie odezwała się na głos, czując jak czerwień pali jej policzki. – To bez sensu – dodała odważniej, widząc zachęcającą ją Ginny. Ron przeciwnie, zerknął na nią tylko z ukosa.

- Cóż, to nie największy problem – odparł Maes, po czym odwrócił się centralnie do przyjaciela. – Mówiłeś, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu Hari zranił go w ogon, natomiast teraz nawet nie zadrasnął. Są tylko dwa wyjaśnienia. Były to inne stworzenia, albo też… - Hughes zamilknął, zwiększając gromadzące się między obecnymi napięcie.

- Albo? – dopytywała się niecierpliwa i rządna wiedzy panna Granger, nie mogąc się pohamować.

- Uodparnia się. – Tym razem fala szeptów była silniejsza, dłużej krążyła po pomieszczeniu. Nikt tego nie zatrzymywał, chcieli dać czas na oswojenie się z tą wiadomością.

- Tak się nie da! – wykrzyknął Syriusz, po raz kolejny dając popis swojej buntowniczej, nieujarzmionej naturze. – Nie można uodpornić się na broń. To niemożliwe! – zaprzeczył teorii podpułkownika gorąco.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. To może być jakiś mechanizm obronny – powiedziała Minerwa, gasząc nieco temperament szarookiego ostrym spojrzeniem, jakim raczy zazwyczaj niesubordynowanych pierwszorocznych.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zetknął się z magią – burknął Moody, świdrując swoim normalnym okiem każdego po kolei, doprowadzając poniektórych do nerwowego drgnięcia.

Atmosfera zgęstniała po słowach emerytowanego aurora, gdyż zdano sobie sprawę z realnej powagi zagrożenia. Jeżeli bestia zetknie się z poszczególnymi zaklęciami, ich szanse na zabicie jej drastycznie spadną. Tym bardziej, że nie wiedzą, czy do takowego spotkania już czasem nie doszło. Ginny nachyliła się ku przyjaciółce, chcąc podnieść ją na duchu w krytycznej, niezbadanej sytuacji. Tak, jak brązowowłosa pomaga jej, tak i ona odwdzięcza się tym samym. Hermiona odpowiedziała głębokim wdechem i lekkim wygięciem ust w podkówkę. Obie czekały niecierpliwie na decyzję dyrektora.

- Kochani – przerwał narastający szum Dumbledore. – Kilka osób wyśle swoje patronusy na zwiady, aby przekonać się, gdzie przebywa stworzenie. Następnie postaramy się je unicestwić i mam nadzieję, iż pan, pułkowniku, oraz pana grupa nam pomoże. – Roy skinął krótko, ku przerażeniu podporuczników. – Musimy rozprawić się z nim szybko, zanim zdoła przystosować organizm przeciw magii i ognistej alchemii – wyjaśnił opracowany na prędko plan, następnie wymienił odpowiednich do pierwszej fazy ludzi.

Wśród nich znaleźli się: Syriusz, Severus, Nimfadora, Hermiona, Ron, Ginny oraz sam dyrektor. Trójka Gryfonów została wybrana, gdyż każde z nich pobierało szczegółowe nauki podczas paru wakacji ze względu na nadchodzącą wojnę. Dość prędko zdołali opanować czar odganiający Dementorów, nawet postać cielesną, więc nie powinni mieć trudności z nadchodzącym zadaniem. Dziewczyny wymieniły się podekscytowanymi spojrzeniami, Ron zaś niemal się załamał dodatkowym obciążeniem jego skromnej osoby.

Zebranie zakończyło się niedługo po wyznaczeniu tych osób. Za oknem już zmierzchało. Niebo pociemniało do granatowej czerni, lśniące gwiazdy zamigotały na swych miejscach, srebrna tarcza niepełnego księżyca wyłoniła się nad wierzchołkami drzew. Większa część zgromadzonych oddaliła się szybko, aby zdążyć na nocną zmianę w pracy lub po prostu spiesząc się do rodzin w domu.

Wojskowi ruszyli na przydzielone im piętro, uprzedzając wcześniej Albusa o tym, że podpułkownik zostaje jakiś czas w zamku. Dyrektor ucieszył się z tego powodu, zaraz zawiadamiając skrzaty, żeby uprzątnęły dodatkowy pokój dla gościa. Wezwany Gnomek, niski, o wyłupiastych oczach i nosie podobnym do kartofla, z ogromnym entuzjazmem klasnął w chude dłonie i zniknął z głuchym pyknięciem. Tak więc lokum dla Maesa będzie gotowe, zanim jeszcze do niego dojdzie.

- I jak się czuje nasz mały rozrabiaka? – zagadnął Hughes, spacerując żwawo wzdłuż nikle oświetlonego korytarza na czwartym piętrze. Razem z Roy'em szli na przedzie, pozostali trzymali się za nimi, aby dać im szansę na rozmowę. W końcu nie widzieli się dość dawno, a rozmowy telefoniczne odpadały ze względu na nadmierną gadatliwość podpułkownika odnośnie jego rodziny.

- Sam go zapytaj – odpowiedział zdawkowo Mustang, nie zwalniając kroku. Miał szczerą ochotę położyć się po tym męczącym dniu do łóżka i przespać przynajmniej kilka godzin. Nigdy nie przepadał za wyczerpującymi naradami, choć podczas takowych zgromadzeń można było się wykazać. A to zwiększało szanse na awans, którego czarnowłosy nie zamierzał przepuścić.

Do wyznaczonych im kwater dotarli dość szybko, biorąc pod uwagę powłóczącego nogami Havoca i ociągającego się smętnie Breda. Riza maszerowała jednostajnie, wybijając wojskowymi butami równy rytm. Maes życzył im hałaśliwie dobranoc i sam skrył się w tymczasowym lokum.

A poza murami zamku, w gęstwinie Zakazanego Lasu, pewne stworzenie otoczone różnokolorową powłoką zarechotało ochryple. Łeb osadzony na masywnej szyi pochylił się nad powalonym niedawno jednorożcem. Między pniami odbiło się chrobotliwe echo łamanych kości, jesiennie ubarwiona ściółka została przykryta połyskującą srebrem posoką.

* * *

Faza patronusów rozpoczęła się tuż po świcie, gdy złote słońce dopiero wyłaniało się zza horyzontu. Wyznaczeni do tego ludzie spotkali się na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, nad którą błyskały ostatnie z malutkich punkcików. Weasley ziewnął szeroko, niezadowolony z tak wczesnej godziny. Inni również nie byli zachwyceni, ale trzymali się dość dzielnie – pomijając Tonks, przysypiającą z głową na ramieniu kuzyna.

Wreszcie Albus dał znak i siedem cudownych, utkanych niby z nici zwierząt stanęło przed niewielką grupką. Smukła wydra skakała wokół lśniącego teriera, chyży koń parskał na zwiniętego w kłębek węża wielkości anakondy, przypominający wilka pies gonił się z umykającą mu fretką, a nad nimi unosiło się z rozpostartymi skrzydłami odzwierciedlenie feniksa*.

- Szukajcie dziwnej, tęczowej istoty. Jak ją znajdziecie, nie pokazujcie się jej, tylko nas zawiadomcie – polecił magicznym wytworom Dumbledore. Te zaprzestały naraz harców, aby po niewielkiej chwili umknąć w cienkich smugach ku koronom wysokich drzew. Jedynie patronus Blacka zaszczekał bezgłośnie, zwracając ku sobie pogardliwy wzrok Snape'a, a następnie fiknął do tyłu, znikając w pierwszych promieniach poranka.

- Świetna robota, moi drodzy – odezwał się dyrektor życzliwie, nie pozwalając wygłosić Mistrzowi Eliksirów żadnej z nasuwających mu się kąśliwych uwag.

Severus prychnął, odwracając się na pięcie, na wskutek czego poły smoliście czarnej peleryny zamiotły kamienną posadzkę. Opuścił bezzwłocznie towarzystwo, według niego zbyt zapełnione bezmózgimi, napuszonymi Gryfonami. Postanowił zaszyć się w lochach do śniadania, wykorzystując te parę godzin na przyrządzenie jednego ze swych eliksirów.

Rudowłosy młodzieniec ziewnął po raz kolejny, podczas chowania różdżki do kieszeni. Nimfadora zawtórowała mu, zapadając na powrót w niestabilną drzemkę w tej samej pozycji, co wcześniej. Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem i, skinąwszy wpierw Albusowi, zabrał różowowłosą najkrótszą drogą do gabinetu siwobrodego. Stamtąd przez osławiony ostatnio kominek przenieśli się na Grimmauld Place, gdzie czekała na nich nazbyt opiekuńcza Molly z posiłkiem.

- Chcę iść dzisiaj do majora Raikou – powiedziała niespodziewanie Hermiona, kiedy trójka młodych mieszkańców domu lwa czekała na odpowiednie ruchome schody, mające skrócić wędrówkę do wieży. Dzięki temu dotrą tam nim ktokolwiek się zbudzi i spostrzeże ich zniknięcie.

- Ja te…

- Chyba żartujesz – fuknął na siostrę Ron, natychmiast wyrywając się z sennego letargu. Niebieskie, pełne dezaprobaty tęczówki przeskakiwały z Granger na Ginny.

- Nie możesz zabronić mi go odwiedzać. – Najmłodsza z latorośli licznej rodziny stanęła w zdecydowanej pozie, opierając ręce o biodra.

- Owszem, mogę! Jestem twoim starszym bratem! – wybuchł gniewnie Weasley. – Nie namawiaj jej do takich rzeczy – zwrócił się do brązowookiej ostro, nie przyjmując sprzeciwu. Nim Hermiona odparowała te słowa, jej przyjaciółka wyrwała się do przodu, dźgając go w pierś palcem.

- Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy! Będę robić, co mi się żywnie podoba! – wykrzyknęła, dopuszczając do głosu swą ognistą naturę, na co dzień schowaną na dnie umysłu i tylko cząstkowo wychylającej się na świat. Ron poczerwieniał aż po koniuszki uszu – zwiastowało to nadchodzący przypływ fali nowego gniewu.

Rudowłosa uniosła dumnie podbródek, złapała pannę Granger za nadgarstek i zbiegła po najbliższych stopniach, ciągnąc nawet nie protestującą towarzyszkę za sobą. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, podążając za nią pod przymusem. _Ten jej charakter – _zachichotała w myślach, zerkając krótko za siebie.

Zostawiony na szczycie schodów chłopak trząsł się ze złości, nie próbując jej ukryć. Nadął policzki jak przy nabraniu do ust zbyt dużej porcji kartofli i ruszył w przeciwnym do dziewczyn kierunku. Zaciśnięte pięści świadczyły o tym, że nie odpuści. Zmrużone oczy błyszczały determinacją i nieustępliwością. _W Kwaterze zawsze ktoś był, a tutaj… Nie pozwolę zadawać się jej z tym psychopatycznym mordercą!_

Roztrzęsiony nawet nie zauważył obserwujących go źrenic o bezdennej głębi. Tuż obok zbroi zawibrował zduszony chichot, na który kilka obrazów chrapnęło przez sen. Za oknem zebrały się na błękicie chmury, przeszkadzając wspinającej się w górę jasnej tarczy. Ciemniejące obłoki patrzyły z góry szyderczo, gdzieś w oddali zagrzmiał ironicznie grzmot. Burza zbliżała się w kierunku Hogwartu, nie mając zamiaru go przeoczyć. Wręcz przeciwnie – zacinający wściekle deszcz uderzył w zamek i otaczające go tereny bezlitośnie, pioruny rozświetliły szarzejący nieboskłon. _A miało być tak pięknie – _przemknęła luźna myśl po kilkudziesięciu umysłach.

* * *

Hari zerknął na zburzoną chaosem pogodę, zbudziwszy się niewiele po trzeciej nad ranem. Podniósł się do siadu, przeklinając w myślach kłujący ból dominujący w klatce piersiowej. Syknął wściekle, zaciskając palce na białych bandażach pod koszulą nocną. Nadal ciasno zawinięte nie dawały swobody ruchu, krępowały głębsze oddechy, ograniczały jego samodzielność. Mimo palącego bólu nie położył się, trwał opierając się o wezgłowie i spoglądając na szalejący za szybą wiatr.

Wargi wykrzywiły się w parodii uśmiechu, szmaragd błyszczał złowieszczo w rozjaśniających pokój błyskawicach. Krople bębniły dudniąco o przeźroczystą taflę, przypominając wojenne bębny indiańskich plemion nawołujące do walki. Tańczący z satysfakcją się temu przysłuchiwał. _Słyszysz, kiciu? To na twój pogrzeb._

* * *

*Turmalin to minerał z grupy krzemianów. Więcej informacji tutaj: WIKI

*Niektóre patronusy są z książki, inne wymyśliłam sama (niektóre mi po prostu nie pasowały do osób). Więcej tutaj: WIKI


	24. Rozdział 23

**ROZDZIAŁ 23**

„**Ten znak… co to?"**

Warunki meteorologiczne pogarszały się z każdą kolejną godziną, zsyłając na zamek i jego pobliskie tereny wiele litrów wody i rozświetlając okolicę seriami jasnych błysków. Ostry wiatr targał wściekle gałęziami drzew, wyrywał bezbronne liście i porywał je do szaleńczego, wirującego tańca. Tafla jeziora burzyła się niespokojnie, przyprawiając na myśl wzburzone sztormem morze.

Każdy, nawet siedzący na lekcjach uczniowie, był zadowolony z bezpiecznego schronienia wiekowej budowli. Mimo iż przeciągi hulały korytarzami, okna trzęsły się od naporu niewidocznej siły, a wyjący dźwięk wbijał się w umysły, to przynajmniej nikt nie był przemoczony do ostatniej nitki. Odwołano nawet zajęcia zielarstwa oraz opieki ze względu na fatalną pogodę, co jeszcze uradowało młodych adeptów magii.

Wśród tłumów jednak czyhały wyjątki, odstępstwa. Panna Granger, mająca aktualnie okienko w planie, pochylała się nad opasłym tomem w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, starając się ignorować zamieszanie wywołane przez podekscytowanych drugoklasistów. Częste błyskawice nie ułatwiały czytania zawiłego, odręcznego pisma książki, zaś szepty oraz głośne rozmowy wybijały wzorową uczennicę z rytmu. Zirytowana zamknęła wolumin ze złością, po czym oparła się łokciami o poharatany blat stolika.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytała Ginny, wychylając się znad jednej z wielu dostępnych w bibliotece książek traktujących o jej ulubionym sporcie. Ona również nie była zachwycona ulewą, która niweczyła plany wspólnego treningu drużyny lwów.

- Nie da się tu uczyć – mruknęła Hermiona, wzdychając ciężko. W mniemaniu brązowowłosej wszyscy powinni spędzać dużo czasu na nauce, zwłaszcza piąto- oraz siódmoklasiści ze względu na szczególne egzaminy końcowe: SUM-y i Owutemy. Tak ignoranckie podejście do kształcenia się w tym niezwykłym zakresie uważała za nielogiczne. Dostali niespotykaną szansę, z której należało jak najlepiej skorzystać.

- Mówiłaś, że chcesz odwiedzić majora – podsunęła młodsza, odkładając niepotrzebne w tej chwili rzeczy na bok.

- Ale po lekcjach. Za niecałą godzinę mamy zajęcia – odparła Granger, podnosząc kręcącego się obok krzesła Krzywołapa. Posadziła go czule na kolanach, głaszcząc miękką, puszystą sierść.

- Równie dobrze możemy teraz – powiedziała stanowczo Ginny, wstając z miejsca zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów.

- Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś spontaniczna? – zapytała z delikatnym uśmiechem Hermiona, też podnosząc się do pozycji stojącej. Opuściła mruczącego kota z powrotem na podłogę, na co ten miauknął oburzony. Machnął zamaszyście ogonem w dumnym geście, zaraz zmykając na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Jego pani natomiast zgarnęła należące do niej przedmioty do torby, którą następnie zawiesiła na prawym ramieniu.

Dwie dziewczyny, tak różne i zarazem podobne, ramię przy ramieniu opuściły pokój wspólny. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi – zbyt zajęci byli wykonywanymi przez siebie czynnościami, prowadzonymi rozmowami albo też kłótniami. Bębniące o szybę krople zalśniły niezwykłą jasnością, gdy kolejny z rzędu piorun przeciął zygzakowatym ostrzem nieboskłon na wskroś.

* * *

W przytulnie urządzonym lokum odpoczywał grzecznie Hari, wcale tego nastroju nie zauważający. Nachmurzonym spojrzeniem przeczesywał przydzielone mu cztery kąty, nie mając nic istotnego do roboty. Książki o alchemii znudziły mu się przed czterema godzinami, przed trzema porzucił liczenie ilość grzmotów wstrząsających posadami zamku, zaś przed dwoma zrezygnował z bezczynnego leżenia na wznak. Chrobotliwy warkot zirytowanego młodzieńca zagłuszyło potężne ryknięcie wzburzonej matki natury.

- Świetnie – burknął pod nosem, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Znudzony do granic możliwości, pozbawiony już dziennych i tak niewielkich dawek cierpliwości był krok od wstania. Na złość medykowi, pułkownikowi i reszcie plączących się wokół osób.

Lecz nie zdołał wprowadzić planu w życie, gdyż przez polerowane, drewniane drzwi dobiegł go dźwięk szybko stawianych kroków. Bez zbędnych domysłów chwycił spoczywającą na szafce bordową chustę i zawiązał ją na czole. Niesforne, buntownicze kosmyki opadły na skronie i szyję, łaskocząc odsłoniętą skórę. Ledwo udało mu się opuścić dłonie, do środka wparował rozradowany podpułkownik we własnej osobie, nie zapukawszy ani uprzedziwszy w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

- Yo! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Maes, parodiując nieco typowy, wojskowy sposób witania się.

- Gdybym wiedział, że będę mieć gościa, zamknąłbym się na klucz – syknął Hari, wpatrując się w nowoprzybyłego chłodnym, szmaragdowym wzrokiem.

- Gości! – poprawił go przyjaciel Mustanga, aby po tym wciągnąć do pomieszczenia dwie zmieszane Gryfonki. – Spotkałem je po drodze i pomyślałem, że będzie raźniej! – dodał, w uśmiechu pokazując niemal całe uzębienie. Hermiona i Ginny przywitały się nieśmiało - cała ich pewność siebie wyparowała w momencie przekroczenia progu i napotkania tych zimnych tęczówek.

Starszy wojskowy wręcz doskoczył do łóżka, klepiąc z werwą zirytowanego Hari'ego po ramieniu. Nie powstrzymany wydobył z wewnętrznej kieszeni zdjęcia małej córeczki, które zaraz zostały w pełnej krasie zaprezentowane rekonwalescentowi. Na twarzy Raikou nie zadrgał żaden mięsień, jedynie bezdenne źrenice wbiły się morderczo w Hughesa. Dziewczyny stały sztywno zaraz przy wejściu, wyczuwając rosnące napięcie mieszające się z bezgraniczną radością.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz faszerować wszystkich tymi głupotami, podpułkowniku? – zapytał z nieskrywaną pogardą młodzieniec. Ton jego głosu można było porównać do krystalizujących się znikąd ostrych sopli lodu, wbijających się bezlitośnie w niedoświadczone osoby.

- Aleś ty okrutny – burknął urażony Maes. – A ja tylko chciałem podzielić się szczęściem! – wykrzyknął na powrót odzyskując animusz, co popchnęło go do poczochrania artystycznego, czarnego nieładu.

Granger i Weasley jak rażone piorunem przyglądały rozgrywającej się przed nimi scenie. Nigdy, nawet podświadomie, nie wyobrażały sobie kogoś, kto tak potraktowałby młodego alchemika wiatru. Wydawało się to zupełnie nierealne, niczym nocna mara nawiedzająca w najdziwniejszych, najbardziej pokręconych snach. I choć raczony złymi spojrzeniami czy gardłowymi warknięciami Hughes nie odstępował od Hari'ego, zrzucając na niego jarzmo niemal ojcowskich gestów.

- Gdybym był w formie, przywaliłbym ci – warknął Raikou, odtrącając rękę, która kolejny raz miała zamiar uczynić z jego fryzury większy bałagan rozrzuconych kosmyków.

- Ha! Właśnie dlatego korzystam z okazji! – odparł Maes, puszczając perskie oko do dziewczyn. – A wy, co tak stoicie? – Nie zdążyły nawet pomyśleć o odpowiedzi, a już zostały zaciągnięte i posadzone na wykonanych z ciemnego drzewca krzesłach.

- Nie chciałyśmy się narzucać – odezwała się wreszcie Hermiona, skubiąc nerwowo skrawek rękawa szaty.

- I nie zrobiłyście tego – rzekł podpułkownik, przysiadając na skraju posłania i udając, iż nie dostrzega chłodnego wzroku Tańczącego.

- Ta, bo je tu zaciągnąłeś – prychnął major, nie dodając nic więcej do wypowiedzi. Co więcej, zignorował całkowicie delikatne zaczepki słowne Hughesa, dając do zrozumienia swą bierność w dalszej rozmowie.

W ten sposób starszy mężczyzna przyjął na siebie obowiązek zapełnienia tej nieznośnej ciszy pomieszczenia, rozwijając barwną opowieść o życiu ukochanej córeczki oraz równie ukochanej żony. Nie omieszkał też wydobyć kolejnej serii fotografii, a z każdą kolejną światłu dziennemu ukazywały się nowe historie rodzinne. Niedługo potem monolog został przeobrażony w dialog, gdy Ginny dołączyła się do dyskusji. Żywiołowo opisując wyczyny braci, z najstarszymi włącznie, gestykulowała intensywnie dla podkreślenia wagi ich wybryków. Wkrótce zeszli także na odmienne tematy, debatując o polityce, porównując sporty mugolskie z magicznymi.

Brązowowłosa nie przysłuchiwała się temu, nie wtrąciła ani jednego słowa. Zepchnęła to na dalszy plan, obserwując bystro sylwetkę Hari'ego. Widziała oddechy krępowane przez bandaże, spięte pod materiałem mięśnie. Jego stan się polepszył, choć to i tak niewiele w stosunku do tego, ile jeszcze będzie musiał odpoczywać. Po jego zachowaniu poznała, że niezbyt przypadło mu to do gustu.

Wtedy coś ją uderzyło. Ręce młodzieńca były odsłonięte, lekkie rękawiczki bez palców spoczywały bezpiecznie na nocnej szafce tuż obok wypełnionych minerałami sakiewek. Wzór wytatuowany na jasnej skórze odcinał się ostro czernią, doskonale widoczny przedstawiał sobą krąg z wpisanymi w niego skomplikowanymi elementami. Hermiona zmrużyła lekko powieki, studiując przecinające się linie, nieznane dla niej literki, niejasne symbole. Nic jej to nie mówiło, nie dawało żadnej wskazówki.

- Em… - odezwała się krótko, przerywając rozmowę dwójki i zwracając na siebie uwagę ciemnowłosego. – Ten znak… co to? – zapytała wśród nagłego milczenia, wskazując wierzchnią stronę prawej dłoni. Coś mignęło w szmaragdowych tęczówkach, podpułkownik spiął się na niewielką chwilę.

- No tak, tak. My tu gadu-gadu, a major odpoczywać musi! – Maes zerwał się na równe nogi, łapiąc pod ramiona obie dziewczyny. Zszokowane niespodziewanym wybuchem nie stawiały oporu, dając się w kilka sekund wywlec na korytarz. Hughes zajrzał jeszcze do pokoju, salutując żartobliwie.

- Jeszcze cię odwiedzimy! – zawiadomił milczącego Raikou. W zielonożółtych oczach migotała na przekór wesołości powaga, zaraz schowana pod następną kurtyną śmiechu.

- Dlaczego… - wyjąkała Ginny, mrugając z przejęciem.

- To nie czas na takie rozmowy, drogie panie – powiedział członek wydziału dochodzeniowego, zwracając się w kierunku gabinetu Mustanga. Pomachał dwójce energicznie, po czym oddalił pospiesznym krokiem.

- Jakie? – krzyknęła za nim Hermiona, lecz nie dostała odpowiedzi. Skonsternowane uczennice Hogwartu tkwiły przed drzwiami do pomieszczenia zajmowanego aktualnie przez Tańczącego.

Rudowłosa pokręciła głową, rozsypując płomienie po ramionach, szyi i łopatkach. Odwróciła się, sięgając do klamki i zamierzając wejść z powrotem z żądaniem wyjaśnień. Powstrzymała ją przyjaciółka, odradzając ten czyn samym spojrzeniem. Po minimalnym momencie wahania kroki odbiły się głucho od ścian, rozbrzmiewając słabo wśród wrzasku wiatru i huków towarzyszących piorunom.

Zostawiony samemu sobie wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w znamię, którym napiętnowany został w przeszłości skrawek skóry. Ironiczny, zawierający w sobie odrobinę goryczy uśmiech ukazał się podczas fleszu błyskawicy. Drugie zawarte w nim uczucie zostało przelane w ten drobny gest nieświadomie, bezwiednie. Hari nie odczuwał go ani odrobinę, nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy. Nawet gdyby, nie potrafiłby tego opisać, wytłumaczyć, zrozumieć.

Po prostu niektóre rzeczy znajdują się poza zasięgiem, umykając rozumowi jak skaczące króliki. Dla Raikou owe drobne zwierzątka nazwane były: przyjaźń, radość, współczucie. Zaś te oswojone, trzymające się cały czas blisko Tańczącego brzmiały: złość, obojętność, bezczelność, chłód.

Za cienką szybą zacinał ostro deszcz, szarpał roślinami bezwzględny żywioł, chmury zbijały się w ciasne gromady czarnych owiec. Wtem zamknięta zieleń rozjarzyła się wewnętrznym ogniem lodu, pięść zacisnęła na miękkiej pościeli.

_Nienawidzę…_

_

* * *

_

Ogromnym zdziwieniem dla wszystkich członków Zakonu Feniksa, jak i również dla wojskowych, było zniknięcie tęczowej bestii z Zakazanego Lasu. Patronusy przeszukiwały dyskretnie i skrupulatnie najmniejsze kawałki gęstwiny, nie musząc baczyć na nieprzyjazną pogodę. Ulewa utrzymywała się przez kilka dni, wprawiając większość mieszkańców zamku w ponure nastroje. Melancholia jesieni zawitała w umysłach, zagnieździł się w sercach smutek. Rosło też wśród wtajemniczonej kadry napięcie, oczekiwanie na nowe wieści stało się okropną rutyną.

A po stworzeniu nie pozostał ślad – nie licząc znalezionych przez srebrne wytwory i Hagrida szczątek najróżniejszych magicznych zwierząt. Wypatroszone, rozszarpane, poharatane łukowatymi pazurami cielska zaściełały przestrzeń niewielkich polanek, wprowadzając na te tereny wiszącą grozę. Niepokoiło to niezmiernie ludzi, zasiewało ziarna strachu, niepewności.

Hermiona i Ginny, prócz uczęszczania na zajęcia i studiowania książek, odwiedziły jeszcze majora w nadziei rozwiązania zagadki tatuażu. Nie udało im się, gdyż za każdym razem zbywane były warknięciem z zimnymi spojrzeniami do pary. Nie chcąc pogorszyć i tak wątłych stosunków z Tańczącym, zaniechały wreszcie wypytywania. Nie oznaczało to jednak, iż porzuciły zamiar dowiedzenia się czegoś o nieznanym im znaku.

Rany Raikou goiły się prawidłowo, co potwierdził ostatecznie medyk Bangou podczas kontrolnej wizytacji. Zadowolony ze stanu rzeczy Roy już uprzedził podwładnego o nadchodzącym treningu, a raczej konkretnej rehabilitacji. Odpowiedział mu tylko szyderczy wzrok Tańczącego, zapowiadający nadciągające gradobicie. Uwolnienie z ciasnego, zamkniętego pomieszczenia było na rękę młodzieńcowi. Bardzo na rękę.

* * *

Półtorej tygodnia po wyczarowaniu lśniących widm czujność uśpił brak ruchu ze strony kolorowej kreatury. Niektórzy nie dali się zwieść, oczekując ataku z duszą na ramieniu i zszarganymi nerwami. Odbiło się takie zachowanie zwłaszcza na profesorach, katujących bez ustanku studentów nową porcją wiedzy, nie przyjmując do wiadomości sprzeciwu czy skarg.

Długi wąż barwy księżyca pełzał między konarami, maskując własną obecność lustrzanym odbiciem. Rozwidlony język chlasnął przepełnione zapachami powietrze, błyszczące ślepia obserwowały bacznie otoczenie. Ściółka nie zaszeleściła ani razu, kiedy walcowate cielsko sunęło po niej gładko. Niematerialna zjawa wychynęła zza pnia, przemieszczając się zygzakowato naprzód.

Szmer leśnych istot wibrował wokół, ptaszki ćwierkały smętnie, doszczętnie przemoczone. Jeden z nich otrząsnął piórka z wilgoci, ale nie zdało mu się to na wiele. Przeciekające konary nie stanowiły dostatecznej osłony, nie teraz, kiedy większość liści porwały do zabawy podmuchy.

Trzask łamanej gałązki zaalarmował czułe zmysły patronusa, bezcielesny gad podniósł wyżej łeb. Rozejrzał się w każdą stronę, analizując umiejscowienie źródła dźwięku. Końcówka ogona przeszła przez korę, nie zostawiając na niej najmniejszego śladu.

Huk!

Spłoszone stada wzbiły się w górę, ściana deszczu rozpierzchła się wokoło, drzewo runęło z chrzęstem na podłoże. Resztki srebrzystej mgiełki rozpływały się garściami, a ponad nimi przesunęły się leniwie kolorowe smugi.


	25. Rozdział 24

**ROZDZIAŁ 24**

„**Czyżby polowanie?"**

Sobotnie śniadanie w Hogwarcie trwało w ogólnym gwarze, któremu towarzyszył stukot maleńkich kropel rozbijającego się o okna deszczu. Grzmoty z rzadka się odzywały, jakby dając mieszkańcom zamku odrobinę spokoju wśród nieprzyjaznej pogody. Wiatr nie smagał tak zaciekle murów, drzew oraz tafli jeziora, bardziej je poszturchując przyjacielskim gestem wsparcia.

Roy nie powstrzymał ziewnięcia, zasłaniając w kulturalnym odruchu usta. Nawet będąc w wojsku, gdzie wczesne godziny wstawania są normą, nie potrafił się do tego tak całkowicie przystosować i znieść bez odzewu. Już dawno przysiągł sobie w duchu, że kiedy zostanie generałem drugie, co zrobi - pierwsze zarządzenie dotyczy oczywiście krótkich spódniczek dla kobiet - to zniesienie tego niepisanego nakazu. Będąc zaś tutaj, w magicznej szkole, czuwał już od wczesnego rana wbrew własnemu lenistwu. Musiał przyznać, iż Riza popisała się kolejną porcją doskonałego przekonywania, które w jej wykonaniu przybierało zazwyczaj kształt pistoletu i dźwięk strzału.

- Czy major Raikou czuje się już dobrze? – zapytał życzliwie Albus, nachylając się lekko ku pułkownikowi. Mustang dolał sobie do filiżanki więcej kawy.

- Pewnie tak, skoro wybrał się na przechadzkę – odparł po krótkiej chwili, zerkając z ukosa na puste miejsce przy stole.

_Wpakuj się tylko znowu w kłopoty, to cię żywcem upiekę, Tańczący. Raporty dotyczące twoich wybryków są męczące – _zagroził w myślach, na powrót zajmując się zawartością szkarłatnego kubka. Nie przeszkadzał mu panujący wokół hałas rozmów czy śmiechów. W dowództwie takie zachowanie było na porządku dziennym, zwłaszcza w stołówce, nie mówiąc o akcjach, w których dominowały ogłuszające odgłosy karabinów, pistoletów, krzyków. Czarne oczy zmrużyły się ledwo widocznie.

Ponad głowami kilkuset osób, na zachmurzonym szarym niebie sklepienia mignęła w ułamku sekundy rozgałęziona błyskawica. Przyćmiła sobą każde źródło światła znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu, natomiast towarzyszący jej huk zatrząsł całą budowlą brutalnie. Kilku pierwszaków pisnęło, kuląc się na swych krzesłach. Inni pobledli lub starali się zignorować niespodziankę natury.

- Dyrektorze. – Snape, jakby dziwnie bielszy niż zwykle, zniwelował w tym jednym słowie wszelką ironię oraz jad. – Wrócił – syknął cicho, aby wiadomość dotarła jedynie do odpowiednich ludzi. Dyrektor skinął głową, podnosząc się z wesołym uśmiechem.

- Kochani, myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli dzisiejszy dzień spędzicie w zamku – powiadomił uczniów, na co poniektórzy zgodzili się gorliwie. Paru starszych Ślizgonów rzuciło krytyczne, wręcz wyzywające spojrzenia w kierunku starego maga.

Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa należący do kadry wyszli z Wielkiej Sali razem z wojskowymi, a parę minut później uczyniła to również trójka Gryfonów. Burczący o niesprawiedliwości świata Ron oderwany od posiłku, zamyślona Hermiona oraz wesoła Ginny podążyli razem do gabinetu Albusa. Nie musieli podawać nawet hasła kamiennej chimerze strzegącej przejścia, gdyż ta wpuściła ich od razu na spiralne schody.

Za mosiężnymi drzwiami zdobionymi w złotą klamkę czekały już niemal wszystkie odpowiednie osoby – w tym sprowadzeni z Grimmauld Place Syriusz i Remus. Brakowało tylko Hari'ego, którego panna Granger nie widziała od trzech dni. Nie miała ostatnio czasu do niego zaglądać ze względu na zadane z wielu przedmiotów eseje, zaś dziś nie było jeszcze do ujrzenia go sposobności. I oto nadeszła ona w nieoczekiwany sposób, kamuflując się pod postacią zagrożenia.

- Tańczący, zbieraj się i przychodź natychmiast – odezwał się ostrym głosem do mini mikrofonu Roy, stojąc przy żerdzi płomiennego ptaka.

Nikt nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi młodzieńca, lecz po minach zarówno Mustanga jak i jego podkomendnych wywnioskowali, że nie była zbyt przyjemna dla ucha. Syriusz skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, z niezadowoleniem oczekując przybycia Raikou. Inni rozsiedli się w fotelach i na miękkiej kanapie cali podenerwowani, niepewni, przestraszeni. Wesołe iskierki tak często goszczące w błękitnych tęczówkach dyrektora zgasły tym razem, przykryte duszącą powłoką powagi oraz skrywanego niepokoju. Mustang oparł się o biblioteczkę w luźnej pozie, maskując niechciane uczucia głęboko w umyśle.

- Zastanawia mnie – odezwał się nad wyraz spokojny Maes – skąd ten wasz Czarny Pan wytrzasnął alchemię.

Za drgającą w rytm grzmotów szybą lśniły jaskrawe, palczaste lance światła. Ich zwężone groty orały nieboskłon bezlitośnie, wyskakując spomiędzy sczerniałych obłoków niczym rozjuszone kobry, kąsające napotkane stworzenia.

* * *

Przedzierał się niemal niezauważenie przez rozległy las, jego ubrania zahaczały o drobne gałązki krzewów. Mimo nieprzyjaznych warunków brnął przed siebie, na polankę, do której jakiś czas temu zawitał. Kierował się pamięcią, instynktem, a także nikłym zapachem nowej znajomej. Żebra bolały jeszcze przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach, czasem tracił dech przez osłabione płuca, lecz reszta ran została skutecznie wyleczona dzięki interwencji medyka.

Skręcił na północny-wschód przy starej, zniszczonej sośnie o prawie nagich gałęziach. Rozsypane wokół drzewa igiełki zaszeleściły pod stopami młodego alchemika, jakaś wiewiórka czmychnęła do swej norki w pośpiechu. Wreszcie, przemoczony i zziębnięty, dostrzegł miejsce, gdzie _ją_ spotkał. Przystanął na skraju piętrzących się w górę drzew, rozglądając po wolnej, szumiącej własnym rytmem przestrzeni.

- Jesteś tu, nimfo? – zapytał donośnie, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na przesiąknięte wodą ubranie.

I choć większość swego życia spędził w suchych warunkach, niemal bez tej życiodajnej cieczy w pobliżu, to przez czas spędzony pod dowództwem pułkownika zdołał przywyknąć do tej typu pogody – zawsze jednak odczuwał w zetknięciu z nią ukłucie niedowierzania.

- Nereida, nazywam się Nereida – odpowiedział dźwięczny głosik dziewczyny, wychylającej się z pofalowanej tafli jeziora. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. – Przyszedłeś – wyszeptała czule, błyszczącymi oczyma spoglądając na czarnowłosego. Ten skinął krótko, wychodząc jej naprzeciw.

- Obiecałem. – Wzruszył ramionami, siadając kilka kroków od brzegu na wilgotnej trawie. Zielonowłosa zachichotała, wybiegając prędko na stały ląd. Zamrugała, nie odwracając natrętnego wzroku od sylwetki majora.

- Nie jest ci zimno? – zapytała. – Słyszałam kiedyś, że jak jest deszcz, to ludzie czują zimno. Czy to prawda? Naprawdę tak jest? – Zaczęła skakać wokół młodzieńca zgrabnie jak najszlachetniejsza łania, niekiedy okręcając się dookoła własnej osi.

- Owszem, nimfo – odparł chłodno Hari, śledząc bacznie każdy jej ruch. Coś dziwnego zalęgło mu się w sercu, zakleszczyło uparcie swe szpony na duszy. Nigdy dotąd nie doświadczył tego zjawiska, przez co teraz nie potrafił go zinterpretować, wyjaśnić… nazwać.

Dziewczynka zatrzymała się raptownie, opierając drobne rączki o smukłe biodra. Zadarła zgrabny nosek, mrużąc z udawaną złością powieki. Fuknęła niemal bezdźwięcznie, tupnęła nóżką.

- Nereida! – krzyknęła z uporem. – Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu, no! – dodała natarczywie, pochylając się nad Tańczącym i łaskocząc go po policzkach długimi włosami barwy wodorostów.

- Nie zawsze dostaje się to, czego się chce, nimfo – odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem Raikou, szczególnie akcentując ostatnie słowo. Ona wydęła policzki w oburzeniu, odwracając się plecami do towarzysza.

- Jesteś strasznie niemiły – powiedziała tonem nieszczęśliwej istoty, zerkając na niego dyskretnie przez ramię.

Wilk trwał w ulewie niewzruszony, jak gdyby ignorując wypowiedź wcześniejszej wybawicielki. A on po prostu nie rozumiał do końca jednego wyrazu, był mu on obcy, daleki, nieznany. Niemiły – miły, obydwa stanowiły dlań nierozwiązaną dotąd zagadkę. Bo przecież nikt nie raczył mu tego wytłumaczyć, wyjaśnić tkwiący w tym sens. To po prostu istniało niezrozumiałe dla młodzieńca.

- Och dobra, nie obraziłam się! – wykrzyknęła zielonowłosa, sekundę później wybuchając niepohamowanym wesołym śmiechem. Wirując wśród miliona kropel zgarniała je dłońmi, kręciła się przy linii jeziora, burząc i tak chwiejną powierzchnię stopą.

A Hari przyglądał się jej bezdennymi źrenicami zionącymi pustką, nicością, przypominającymi głęboką przepaść. Woda spływała mu z kosmyków na twarz, kark, wślizgiwała się za pelerynę i bezrękawnik wijącymi się mackami. Ale on nie ruszył się nawet centymetr, nie zareagował na drżenie własnego ciała.

- Tańczący, zbieraj się i przychodź natychmiast – dobiegł z mikrofonu za uchem zniecierpliwiony głos Mustanga, przywracając myśli Raikou z powrotem na ziemię.

- Tak mówić możesz do swoich piesków, Płomyczku – warknął, przełączając niewielki pstryczek w mikrofonie. Rozłączył się zaraz po tym, podnosząc z ziemi wbrew protestującym kościom. Zdrętwiałe kończyny ugięły się pod nim na moment, stwarzając zagrożenie runięcia na podłoże. Złapawszy równowagę prychnął pod nosem, zwracając na siebie uwagę towarzyszki.

- O! Chcesz się przyłączyć? – Długim susem przemierzyła dzielącą ich odległość, rozkładając na boki ręce.

- Nie, muszę iść – odpowiedział po prostu, otrzepując z marnym efektem szatę. Nie podziałały na niego smutna mina dziewczyny ani smętne opuszczenie ramion po tych wieściach. Opuściła głowę, splatając dłonie za sobą i kiwając się na piętach.

- Kiedy przyjdziesz znowu? – zapytała cicho, z przebrzmiewającą głęboko nadzieją. Zmierzył ją długim, lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że to zrobię, nimfo? – zapytał niemal szyderczo, już stawiając pierwszy krok do odejścia. Małe piąstki zacisnęły się kurczowo, jakby chwytając rozpaczliwie ulatniające się życie.

- Obiecałeś – wyszeptała bezsilnie. – Nie powiedziałeś, że odwiedzisz mnie tylko raz – dodała już pewniej, powstrzymując usilnie łzy. Starała się zapanować nad obawą ponownej samotności, tak wyniszczającej jej istnienie.

Zamarł wśród wyjącego wiatru, smagających go niewidzialnych biczów. Ceglany mur wokół kryształowego serca nie drgnął, lecz ono zabiło mocno, wręcz alarmująco. Zmarszczył brwi, nasłuchując rytmicznego kołatania rozchodzącego się do każdej komórki. Ciernie bólu wycofały ostre kolce, towarzyszące mu od dziecka cierpienie zelżało minimalnie.

_/"Hari, jeżeli ktoś uratuje ci życie, nie możesz zignorować jego prośby…"/_

- Nieźle, nimfo – odezwał się po ciągnących się minutach głuchego milczenia. – Powiadomię cię przed wizytą – rzucił jeszcze, nim zagłębił się między pokryte wilgocią pnie.

Nereida otworzyła usta w zaskoczeniu, dwie krople spłynęły po gładkiej skórze. Po gęstwinie brązu, zieleni i złota rozniósł się melodyjny krzyk szczęścia, przyprawiający na myśl orzeźwiającą falę i wabiący do siebie zaintrygowane zwierzęta. Tańczący nie obejrzał się, przystanął tylko na chwilę, aby potem ruszyć w stronę wiekowego zamku.

* * *

- Bezczelny dzieciak. Specjalnie się ociąga – warknął bardziej do siebie, niż do kogoś z zebranych Black, maszerując w kółko po gabinecie. Wyrzucił jeszcze jakieś trudne do zidentyfikowania słowa, spoglądając nieustannie na tarczę wiszącego nad pułkami zegara.

- Spokojnie, Syriuszu – rzekł do niego Remus, przeglądający aktualnie po raz wtóry dokumenty tyczące się tęczowej techniki. Dzięki wyjaśnieniom niektórych kwestii przez Płomiennego, łatwiej zrozumiał zawiłe wzory czy skomplikowane formuły.

- Wracając do poprzedniej kwestii – odezwał się poważnie Albus. – Musimy dowiedzieć się, skąd Tom dowiedział się o alchemii. Jutro z samego rana wyślę w parę miejsc szpiegów i skontaktuję się z informatorem. Może będzie coś wiedział. – Pogładził feniksa po pierzastym łebku z westchnieniem. Właściciel Kwatery Głównej przystanął, stukając się palcem po brodzie.

- A ty co, Snape? Straciłeś zaufanie tego gada? – zapytał podejrzliwie stojącego w rogu Mistrza Eliksirów, mrużąc szare oczy.

- Coś mi zarzucasz, Kundlu? – odparował ten, racząc odwiecznego wroga sporą garścią doskonale wyczuwalnego jadu.

- Dawno cię nie wzywał, prawda? – Syriusz uśmiechnął się wrednie, przekazując tym samym swoje zdanie o wątpliwej przydatności czarnowłosego profesora.

- Odezwał się ten, który partaczy wszystko, czego się dotknie – odgryzł się Severus, jawnie wytykając tragedię sprzed kilkunastu lat – śmierć Potterów. Black wyprostował się gwałtownie, wyszarpując błyskawicznym ruchem różdżkę z kieszeni.

Nim obydwaj uczynili jakikolwiek gest ku pojedynkowi, Dumbledore zaklaskał w dłonie. Dźwięk ten brzmiał jak wystrzał z armaty przy obecnym nagromadzeniu napięcia. Tonks oraz Hermiona aż podskoczyły na fotelach, z czego ta pierwsza strąciła stojący na stoliku obok srebrzysty instrument. Donośny łoskot wyrwał z dzioba Fawkesa oburzony, wibrujący skrzek w niczym nieprzypominający jego zwyczajnych pieśni.

- Moi drodzy, nie czas na kłótnie – rzekł Albus, patrząc surowo na dwójkę ponad krawędzią okularów-połówek. Syriusz burknął przeprosiny, Snape natomiast ograniczył się do pogardliwego prychnięcia.

Roy dojrzał drgnięcie od strony przyjaciela, więc zwrócił ku niemu znudzony wzrok. Niemal jęknął na głos, zauważając znajome zachowanie Maesa. Podpułkownik skoczył na równe nogi, wyszarpnął plik fotografii zza pazuchy i zaprezentował je w całej krasie zarówno dziedzicowi rodziny Black, jak i Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

- Rozładować napięcie może tylko rodzinna historia! – wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem, wymachując chaotycznie rękoma. Powieka Severusa drgnęła nerwowo, Riza wzięła głęboki oddech na uspokojenie, Breda przejechał załamany dłonią po twarzy.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz chwalić się córką? – rzucił Mustang krytycznie, pocieszając się tym, iż tym razem nie dzieli go z przyjacielem kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Bez problemu może użyć alchemii ognia.

- Ktoś cię musi motywować! – odpowiedział Hughes radośnie, przybliżając się nieco do Roy'a. – Po za tym, mam jeszcze zdjęcia Glacier* - dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem, odsłaniając odbitki żony jak krupier najlepsze karty.

W tym momencie okno rozwarło się na oścież, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia rozbrykane podmuchy. Porwały one wszystkie papiery do tańca, w tym i ukochane fotografie podpułkownika. Zimne powietrze przeszyło każdego do szpiku kości, zasłona deszczu wdarła się bezceremonialnie do środka. Nieład zapanował w gabinecie, gdy Maes gonił za skarbami, dziewczyny pisnęły przestraszone, Ron spadł z fotela na puchaty dywan, inni zerwali się z miejsc z bijącym sercem.

- Czyżby polowanie?

* * *

*Zostawiłam imię żony Maesa w spokoju.


	26. Rozdział 25

**ROZDZIAŁ 25**

„**Wilk w klatce zawył głucho."**

- Nie potrafisz się powstrzymać, co, Tańczący? – Roy nadal oparty o biblioteczkę nie poddał się panice czy strachowi. Ironiczny uśmieszek pogłębił się, gdy siedzący obecnie na parapecie młodzieniec zmrużył swoje szmaragdowe, błyszczące oczy.

- Jakżebym mógł, gdy mam szansę zasiać odrobinę chaosu – odparł Hari, wcale nieprzejęty przemoczonymi szatami, wpadającym do gabinetu deszczem, wyjącym koło ucha wiatrem.

Fawkes podniósł szkarłatno-złoty łepek z ożywieniem, wpatrując się wręcz nachalnie w nowoprzybyłego. Zanucił wesoło, łopocząc delikatnie skrzydłami. Złote błyski rozpierzchły się po ścianach, migoczące punkciki przesunęły się zygzakowato po portretach byłych dyrektorów.

- Od wchodzenia są drzwi – warknął niczym rozjuszony wilczur Syriusz, mierząc Raikou nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

- Najwyraźniej twój umysł jest ograniczony, Kundlu. – Młody alchemik zeskoczył na miękki dywan zgrabnie, a spływającą z płaszcza woda utworzyła na puchatym materiale ciemną, nieregularną plamę. Sam Hari przypominał topielca wyjętego z wody tuż przed całkowitym utonięciem, którego ledwo udało się odratować.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Hermiona, przyglądając mu się niepewnie i z iskrą zmartwienia.

Zignorował jej wypowiedź, co w pewnym stopniu zabolało dziewczynę, zakuło cienką igłą prosto w serce. Nawet sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak czasami rani otaczających go ludzi. Dla Raikou to zachowanie było w pełni naturalne, nie widział w nim nic złego, niewłaściwego. Nie znał tej cienkiej granicy oddzielającej dobro od zła. Tak naprawdę, to zanurzony w oceanie beznadziei oraz nienawiści zatracił poczucie między tymi dwoma stronami. Znając jedynie niektóre elementy życia nie rozpoznawał innych, tych łączących człowieka z człowiekiem. Prawdziwych więzi.

- Plan jest taki – odezwał się Mustang po wymienieniu spojrzeń z siwobrodym dyrektorem. – Kiedy pozostałe patronusy namierzą tęczową bestię, ja, Tańczący, Tonks i Black ruszymy, żeby ją złapać lub zlikwidować…

- Jednym słowem, ukatrupić – wpadł mu w słowo młodzieniec. Niezrażony pułkownik kontynuował:

- Wasza trójka – tu spojrzał na siedemnastoletnich Gryfonów – będzie pilnować i obserwować uważnie uczniów. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Podporuczniku Havoc, podporuczniku Breda, wy pozostaniecie tutaj z Lupinem i będziecie odbierać bieżące informacje od nas. Podpułkowniku Maes, dołączysz do nich i jeszcze raz przeglądniesz papiery. Jeżeli ominęliśmy coś istotnego i to znajdziesz, zawiadomisz nas. Poruczniku Hawkeye, ulokujesz się w dogodnej pozycji, aby w razie czego mieć czyste pole do zestrzelenia wroga. – Odpowiedziało mu ogólne „Hai" podwładnych, skinięcie głowami mieszkańców domu Lwa, a także prychnięcie od strony Hari'ego.

- Severus oraz Poppy przygotują na wszelki wypadek odosobnione sale w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i tam zaczekają. Minerwo, my będziemy śledzić wydarzenia z wieży astronomicznej – dodał do wypowiedzi Mustanga Albus, poprawiając gładkim ruchem spoczywające na nosie okulary-połówki. Wydawało się, jakoby starszemu mężczyźnie przybyło przynajmniej kilkanaście lat – wzrok już nie tak beztroski, wesoły, zmarszczki pogłębiły się, postawa wskazywała na zmęczenie, ale i determinację w chronieniu przebywających w zamku osób.

Milczenie zawisło w tej osobliwej grupie, zasiewając w duszach niepewność, strach przed chybotliwą przyszłością. Czarne tęczówki, zielone, niebieskie, brązowe… różne odcienie, kształty, wyrazy. Szkliste odbicia prawdziwych osobowości, nierzadko krytych w głębinach świadomości, zakutych w ciężkie okowy. Jedne z nich, szmaragdowe, nabrały wewnętrznego blasku, po brzegi wypełniły się chęcią zemsty, współzawodnictwa, krwi.

Roy kątem oka zerkał na Raikou, rozważając w myślach cały plan, wybierając dostępne opcje, analizując skomplikowaną sytuację i wszystkie możliwe wyjścia. Lekki, zabarwiony ironią uśmieszek pojawił się na wąskich ustach, mięśnie rozluźniły się z mimowolnego napięcia. Bo Płomienny doskonale wiedział, iż Tańczący nie puści płazem tamtego pojedynku. Będzie tak długo drążyć, aż rozgromi stwora lub sam zginie. _Uparty głupiec. Dla niego życie jest…_

Rozeszli się w ciszy, nie licząc zawodzeń Maesa na temat zdjęć, do swoich kwater, żeby odpocząć przed nadchodzącym wyzwaniem. Zadanie mogło ich przerosnąć, zwiększyć się do rozmiarów potwornej niczym mitologiczna hydra bestii. A wtedy każdy łeb zmiażdży ich siłę pojedynczym ciosem, kły wryją się głęboko w ciało, utoczą litry szkarłatnej krwi. Nie mogli do tego dopuścić, dlatego większość obecnych na zebraniu chciała przygotować się do tego szczególnego wydarzenia najlepiej jak potrafiła.

A ciemność burzy spowiła szeroki las, zabębniła grzmotami w wysoki gmach, zatrzęsła światem kolejny raz. Jednorożce zbiły się w jedno duże stado, pegazy odleciały w kierunku gór, akromatule pochowały do ciasnych jam i nor – bo wszystkie zwierzęta czuły zbliżający się sztorm, mogący pochłonąć zachłannymi mackami cały pokryty drzewami obszar.

* * *

Srebrzysta wydra przemknęła między zwalonymi pniami, które sekundę później przeskoczył w galopie cudowny, widmowy rumak. Fretka pędziła przed księżycowym ponurakiem, który ujadał na nią bezgłośnie. Za nimi biegł przebierając łapkami terier, a ponad lśniącymi zwierzętami szybował kolejny – utkany niby z migoczącej pajęczyny feniks. Wszystkie kierowały się w jednym kierunku, lecz w pewnym momencie rozbiegły się w przeciwne strony. Ich sylwetki zafalowały niezgrabnie, zapulsowały tętniącą falą świetlnej magii i rozpłynęły się wśród strug ulewnego deszczu.

Przenikały przez głazy, wskakiwały do dziupli, aby wyskoczyć z nienaruszonej kory, dodawały otoczeniu otuchy swą obecnością. Ich promieniująca dobrem energia roznosiła się niewidocznie w powietrzu, usuwając negatywne skutki przebywania w pobliżu tęczowej kreatury. Niepokój jednak został, nakazując stworzeniom pozostać w bezpiecznych kryjówkach.

Wtem ogłuszający ryk wstrząsnął fasadami pradawnej puszczy, zagłuszając nawet wściekłe wycie wiatru oraz płacz nieboskłonu. Rozdzielone wytwory czarodziei zatoczyły wspólnie jeden duży okrąg, w którego centrum znajdował się barwny stwór. Gardłowy warkot zawibrował wokoło, poczucie zagrożenia wbiło się w intuicję stworzenia.

Otoczyły go ciasno, przywodząc na myśl srebrny pas błyszczącego metalu. Bestia kręciła się na swoim miejscu, syczała wściekle, wodziła złowróżbnymi ślepiami po otaczających go widmach. Długi, giętki ogon skręcił się jak korkociąg, wyskoczył w kierunku masywnego pnia, przebijając go na wylot bez najmniejszego problemu. Wąskie drzazgi rozsypały się po kolorowej ściółce, przeniknęły przez korpusy niematerialnych istot. Rozległa korona przechyliła się niebezpiecznie, drewno zachrobotało płaczliwie, natomiast gałęzie powczepiały się rozpaczliwie w te należące do sąsiednich roślin.

Patronusy skręciły gwałtownie, zmieniły kierunek. Zaczęły krążyć w przeciwną stronę, doprowadzając stworzenie do coraz większej złości graniczącej z szałem. Następny z rzędu nieludzki wrzask rozniósł się po okolicy, tupnięcie masywnej łapy wywołało mocny wstrząs. Widma rozproszyły się na niewielką sekundę, aby zaraz na powrót otoczyć wroga. Wąskie źrenice zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej, śnieżnobiałe kły wyłoniły się spomiędzy tęczowych, poszarpanych pasm. A pod nimi, na ciężkim łańcuchu zakołysał się kryształowy medalion. Jego gładka, wypolerowana powierzchnia odbiła światło w chudym promieniu. Nagle iskierki zawirowały dookoła jego równych ścianek, zebrały się przy minerale, zbiły w ciasną, skondensowaną grupę.

Silny wybuch światła, podobnego do zorzy polarnej, objął w posiadanie na krótki moment ten mały skrawek lasu. Blask przetoczył się nad powierzchnią, oślepiając wszystko w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów. Całe zjawisko znikło równie gwałtownie jak się pojawiło, wręcz rozpływając smugami w dostępnej przestrzeni. Patronusy dotknął ten sam los, odsyłając w ciemny, bezduszny niebyt.

* * *

Stał przy łóżku, przyczepiając kolejno lniane sakiewki do pasa. Po drugiej stronie umieszczony został ulokowany w pochwie miecz, który w każdej chwili gotowy był do rzezi. Potem przyszła kolej na powsadzanie w ukryte miejsca niewielkich nożyków, służących do zaskakiwania i ratowania z ewentualnej opresji. Ostatnim drobnym elementem była delikatna bransoletka wykonana z paciorków, małych muszelek oraz kępki farbowanej sierści. Wpatrywał się dłuższą chwilę w ową rzecz, starając się wyłuskać niektóre fragmenty starego życia z zakamarków umysłu. Zaowocowało to jedynie sarkastycznym wygięciem warg.

Zapiął ozdobę na ramieniu, naciągnął na dłonie skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, a na koniec zarzucił na ramiona swoją najlepszą, ciemnobrązową aba. Nieco powyżej pasa przewiązał się jallaba* - pasem zrobionym z miękkiego, czarnego materiału. Tak przygotowany wyszedł ze swojego tymczasowego lokum, wybierając się na polowanie. Ledwo widoczny grymas pojawił się na twarzy młodzieńca.

Przemierzając bezgłośnie opustoszałe korytarze, bądź co bądź zostały jeszcze trzy godziny do ciszy nocnej, pozornie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Jego zmysły rejestrowały najmniejszy ruch cieni, taniec świateł, szum liści. Pobudzając instynkt do działania nastawiał się w ten sposób do nadchodzącej wielkimi susami akcji. Tak naprawdę, to dzielił go od niej jeden mały krok.

Na błoniach czekali już pozostali – znudzony Mustang, poprawiający granatowy mundur, przygryzająca wargę Nimfadora, Syriusz z zaciętą miną. A przy nich stali jeszcze Albus i Rubeus, najwyraźniej czekając na ostatniego członka tej dziwnej wyprawy. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się wesoło, a przynajmniej próbował, zobaczywszy nadchodzącego Hari'ego, który bardziej przypominał w tej chwili straszliwy cień niźli człowieka z krwi i kości.

- Hagrid ma dla was prezent – powiedział pogodnie, starając się z optymizmem spoglądać na całe zamieszanie.

- To ten, tutaj macie takie gwizdki – rzekł pół-olbrzym, podając każdemu niewielki, podłużny przedmiot. Normalne, niewyróżniające się niczym niezwykłym. Tylko przy ustniku miały namalowaną cienką pręgę, z czego nie było takich o identycznym kolorze.

- Po co nam to? – zapytał sucho Raikou, wątpliwie przyglądając się przydzielonej mu piszczałce.

- Przywołują dinery – odpowiedział Rubeus. A widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Syriusza, dodał: - Takie magiczne konie. Dzięki nim będzie wam łatwiej dogonić tego potwora.

Tonks obejrzała swój gwizdek uważnie, po czym bez ostrzeżenie „zagrała" na nim. Piskliwy, niemal niesłyszalny dźwięk zabrzmiał krótko, jakby był jedynie ulotnym wspomnieniem. Tańczący skrzywił się z niechęcią, odbierając to wyraźniej niż pozostali. Czuły słuch zaprotestował mentalnym szarpnięciem, wilk w klatce zawył głucho. Nim jednak zdołał otworzyć usta do wypowiedzenia czegoś złośliwego, gdzieś obok kopyta wbiły się z tąpnięciem w zmoknięte po ulewie podłoże.

Piękny siwy rumak prychnął w ramię różowowłosej, na co ta podskoczyła przestraszona, na wskutek czego przewróciła się na plecy. Z tej pozycji spoglądała rozszerzonymi oczyma na dumnie wyprostowanego ogiera o ślepiach podobnych do szklistych kulek wypełnionych płynną rtęcią i niesamowitym włosiu grzywy oraz ogona, które jak gdyby składało się z tysiąca cienkich żyłek diamentów. Zaostrzone kopyta orały niecierpliwie ziemię, zwierzę potrząsnęło łbem, chłoszcząc się po karku przeźroczystymi linkami.

Zachęceni pięknem stworzenia pozostali przywołali przydzielone im wierzchowce. Sceptyczny Raikou również zagwizdał, krzywiąc się przy tym z niesmakiem. Przy małej grupce pojawiły się trzy konie – bułana klacz o szafirowych ślepiach i rubinowej grzywie należąca do Mustanga, gniady rumak o malachitowym dłuższym włosiu przypisany Blackowi, a także kary z onyksowym ogonem wezwany przez Hari'ego.

Za namową gajowego, jak również delikatnej perswazji dyrektora, wsiedli na swoje zwierzęta, z czego ku zdziwieniu Tańczącego jego bestia go zaakceptowała. Jak wyjaśnił im Hagrid, zakładając jednocześnie wierzchowcom uprzęże: te magiczne stworzenia mogą przybyć w każdej chwili, jeżeli tylko dmuchnie się w gwizdek. Te niewielkie przedmioty należą teraz do czwórki i nikt inny nie może z nich korzystać. Konie odpowiedzą na wezwanie jedynie prawowitego właściciela.

- Źródło światła i zamieszanie znajduje się spory kawałek stąd – odezwał się poważnie już Dumbledore. – Pozycję macie zaznaczoną na mapie – dodał, wręczając zwinięty pergamin pułkownikowi.

- Dobra – mruknął Roy, rozwijając papier i sprawdzając miejsce nakreślenia krzyżyka. – Ruszamy! – zawiadomił pozostałych, kierując klacz w odpowiednim kierunku.

Czwórka ruszyła z kopyta, zostawiając za sobą tylko kurz i piach. Nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego środku transportu Hari miał niewielkie kłopoty z początku, lecz szybko się przyzwyczaił. Jeździł niegdyś na oswojonych z jego obecnością wielbłądach, co było podobne do konnej przejażdżki i teraz pomogło mu zapanować nad czarnym ogierem.

Pędzili na złamanie karku, wymijając zgrabnie pnie, niebezpieczniejsze krzewy. Zwierzęta zdawały się dobrze przystosowane do poruszania się po lesie, a to dodatkowo zwiększyło tempo zbliżania się do tęczowej kreatury. Jeden z koni parsknął, wydmuchując z nozdrzy dwa duże kłęby pary. Siwy odpowiedział mu tym samym gestem, przeskakując ku uciesze Nimfadory, która wcześniej ledwo zdołała go dosiąść, poziomo ustawiony na wpół spróchniały pień. Kobieta zachichotała, zupełnie jakby nie jechali na niebezpieczne polowanie, ale na przyjemny piknik w towarzystwie przyjaciół.

Pozbawione większości liści drzewa zaszumiały pod wpływem mocniejszego podmuchu. Ciemne chmurzyska na granacie przesunęły się leniwie na zachód, nie zwiastując nadejścia ładniejszej pogody. Wręcz przeciwnie, mówiły o wielodniowych deszczach, burzach i licznych piorunach. Czarnowłosy pułkownik zerknął za siebie dla pewności, czy aby jego podwładny radzi sobie z kontrolą karego rumaka. W rzeczywistości nie był do końca przekonany do prawidłowości swojej decyzji o dopuszczeniu Raikou do całej akcji. Jego płuca nie wyleczyły się do końca, a tęczowy stwór zna alchemię wiatru. To były największe minusy udziału młodzieńca w wyprawie.

Lecz należało pamiętać o licznych asach Hari'ego, wyciąganych w najbardziej irracjonalnych sytuacjach. Nożyki, minerały, alchemia kamienia, miecz… to ostatnie nadal budziło kontrowersje pośród żołnierzy japońskiej armii. Bo gdy młody Wilk dobywa swej sierpowatej broni staje się prawdziwym tancerzem. Tancerzem śmierci.

* * *

Paskudny, gadzi wyszczerz kłów oszpecił koci pysk bestii. Umięśnione łapska naparły na zmiękczoną wodą glebę, wgniatając w błoto zieloną trawę. Szyderczy, chropowaty chichot wydobył się z grubego gardła, skóra zafalowała podczas płynnych ruchów ogona.

* * *

*Jallaba - najczęściej jedwabny pas, którym wiąże się aba w pasie lub powyżej pasa.


	27. Rozdział 26

**ROZDZIAŁ 26**

„**Tańczący, gdzie ty, do cholery, jesteś?"**

Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu zalewało jasne światło lamp oraz świec, podczas gdy na zewnątrz jeszcze nawet nie świtało. Mimo późnej godziny w pomieszczeniu panował duży ruch, kiedy to Breda oraz Havoc rozkładali sprzęt mający ułatwić komunikację między nimi a wysłaną na tęczową bestię grupą. Podłączali wszystko według uzyskanych wcześniej wskazówek sierżanta Kaina, aby niczego nie zepsuć i nie namieszać przypadkowo. Taki błąd kosztować mógł nawet życie.

- Na pewno nie potrzebujecie pomocy? – zapytał spokojnie Remus, obserwując dwójkę wojskowych swoimi złocistymi oczyma. Jean machnął na niego ręką.

- Zaraz skończymy – rzucił krótko, po czym nachylił się nad metalowym panelem, podłączył go do małego, lecz pojemnego w prąd elektryczny, akumulatora.

Wystarczył jeden przełącznik i aparatura, chroniona przed magią alchemią, uruchomiła się natychmiastowo. Podporucznik podał wilkołakowi słuchawkę z doczepionym mikrofonem wtykaną za ucho i poinstruował go szczegółowo o działaniu całości. We trójkę przysiedli na krzesłach przy stole, Heymans przekręcił pokrętło delikatnie szukając sygnału.

- Pułkowniku, zgłoś się, tu baza – nawoływał do przełożonego, nastroiwszy odpowiedni kanał.

Tymczasem niedaleko nich Maes przeszukiwał dostępne materiały na temat całej sprawy, doszukując się przeoczonych informacji. Nie mogli stracić nic istotnego, dlatego jeżeli tak się stało należało jak najszybciej odszukać braki. Tym właśnie zajmował się podpułkownik, nadal pochlipując pod nosem z powodu straconych poniektórych zdjęć.

Na jednej z wież astronomicznych ustawiła się Riza ze swoim niezawodnym jak dotąd karabinem snajperskim. Wtajemniczeni w cały plan obawiali się jednak, iż tym razem może on nie poskutkować ze względu na dziwne właściwości obronne wrogiego stworzenia. Niemniej kobieta przybrała odpowiednią pozycję, już lustrując otoczenie przez przyczepioną do lufy lunetę. Na przeciwległej wieżyczce stali natomiast Albus i Minerwa, również wyposażeni w komunikatory, z czego Dumbledore cieszył się z nich niczym dziecko z prezentu gwiazdkowego.

Ponad lasem szybowały spłoszone stada ptaków, zaś gdzieś na zachód galopowały wystraszone stada jednorożców oraz pegazów. Wszelkie zwierzęta odsuwały się z zagrożonej bitwą strefy i jedynie nieliczne pozostały na swoich terenach, chowając głęboko w jamach i norach. Świeży, ożywczy podmuch zatańczył wesoło we włosach trójki znajdujących się w najwyższych punktach zamku.

* * *

Pędzili przez zarośnięty drzewami, krzakami oraz innymi roślinami obszar, usiłując dostać się jak najszybciej do wyznaczonego na mapie miejsca. Prowadził ambitny Mustang, sprawnie manewrujący przydzielonym mu wierzchowcem. Klacz słuchała jego poleceń pilnie, jak gdyby wyczuwając w głosie doświadczenie w wydawaniu rozkazów.

Za czarnowłosym ganiali się Syriusz i Tonks, cały czas wyprzedzając się nawzajem. Ich konie podzielały dobry nastrój jeźdźców, parskając w „przeciwnika" wyścigu. Lecz naprężone mięśnie oraz potężne susy świadczyły o świadomości potencjalnego zagrożenia ze strony barwnej kreatury.

Ten niewielki orszak zamykał Hari na ciemnym rumaku, w milczeniu obserwujący zmieniające się otoczenie. Bystre szmaragdowe oczy wyłapywały coraz to nowe ślady po długich pazurach, wgniecenia spowodowane uderzeniem ogona, odciski mocarnych łap na mokrej glebie. Zwiększająca się ilość zniszczeń dowodziła tego, iż z każdą chwilą zbliżali się do wroga w zastraszającym tempie.

- Podporucznik Havoc przesyła wiadomość od dyrektora – odezwał się Roy na linii zarezerwowanej tylko dla czwórki, żeby podczas ewentualnej bitwy nikt ich nie rozpraszał i mogli porozumiewać się swobodnie. – Na wschód od nas zwierzyna poderwała się do ucieczki, wiec kierujemy się właśnie tam – wyjaśnił pozyskane nowe dane, zaraz pociągając zdecydowanie lejce po prawej stronie. Klacz zarżała, parsknęła, a następnie posłusznie pobiegła w odpowiednią stronę.

- Chce uciec? – zapytał niecierpliwie Black, popędzając własnego ogiera. Kopyta uderzyły o ziemię z większą częstotliwością, z nozdrzy wydobyły się białe kłęby pary.

- Idiota – mruknął Hari, co dla innych było doskonale słyszalne. Syriusz zacisnął szczęki, odwracając się w stronę młodzieńca z przekleństwem na ustach. – To może być pułapka – warknął do niego Raikou, spoglądając nań ironicznie. Napięta, nieprzyjemna atmosfera pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej, wręcz dusząco zalegając między animagiem oraz alchemikiem.

- Zatem musimy się przygotować. Tańczący, poślij wiatr na zwiady – powiedział głośno pułkownik, nawet się do nich nie odwracając. Tonks odetchnęła dyskretnie, gdy ostry ton ustawił się niczym bariera między dwójką czarnowłosych.

Wilk zerknął nieprzychylnie na przełożonego, wyciągając z najbliższej sakiewki niezwykle jasny szafir. Oświetlony tylko wątłymi promieniami wychylającego się z rzadka księżyca wyglądał jak jakaś nierealna, nieosiągalna w żaden sposób rzecz. Oszlifowane brzegi zajaśniały srebrem, kiedy Hari złapał minerał w trzy palce, pozostałe zginając do wnętrza dłoni. Przymknął powieki, trzymając wodze jedna ręką i oddając po części kontrolę nad trasą wierzchowcowi. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie mógł zrobić nic innego.

- Helm – wyszeptał po skoncentrowaniu odpowiedniej dawki energii w bladym kamieniu.

Wiatr zawirował szaleńczo wokół młodzieńca, szarpiąc bezlitośnie szatami, włosami, grzywą konia. Raikou trwał nieruchomo w środku niewidzialnego wiru, po czym mruknął pod nosem niedosłyszalne przez towarzyszy słowo. Podmuchy zwolniły gwałtownie, wykonały parę zwrotów, a potem w pasmach rozbiegły się w poszukiwaniu tęczowego stwora. Kary rumak potrząsnął łbem w pędzie, zupełnie ignorując inną dla czarodziei sztukę wschodu.

Tym razem to Hari, ku oburzeniu i zniesmaczeniu Syriusza, objął prowadzenie. Kierując się wskazówkami podawanymi przez Dumbledore'a oraz niedostrzegalny żywioł skręcał i manewrował po ciemnym, niezbyt gościnnym lesie. Przerażająca cisza zaległa w tych stronach podobna do mrocznego fatum, wiecznej klątwy cierpienia. Igiełki milczenia wpijały się brutalnie w bębenki, zatruwały myśli niepokojem, przez który drużyna zwiększyła czujność i obserwację otoczenia.

Pnie stały im na drodze jak szarzy strażnicy, niejednokrotnie w dziuplach zapalały się przerażone spojrzenia małych zwierzątek. Wydłużone cienie rozszczepiały się na mniejsze, węższe szpony chwytające rozpaczliwie grunt i korę drzew. Nimfadora zadrżała mimowolnie, zaciskając kurczowo palce na lejcach. Różowe kosmyki pociemniały, wzrok rozbiegał się w różnych kierunkach wyłapując najmniejszy ruch puszczy.

- Zbliżamy się – syknął Raikou, nachylając się bardziej nad siodłem. Black na ten znak machnął różdżką, wymawiając brzmiące łaciną słowa. Po tym skinął głową, czując niezmierną suchość palącą gardło.

Roy pokazał na migi, aby zatrzymali się przy szerokiej sośnie i zsiedli z koni. Gdy to zrobili wszystkie wierzchowce rozpłynęły się bezgłośnie w powietrzu, na pożegnanie szturchając pyskami w ramiona właścicieli. Na ten przejaw czułości Hari zmrużył oczy, mając szczerą ochotę odepchnąć wilgotny nos ogiera. Niestety ten już zniknął, zostawiając po sobie jedynie przelotne wspomnienie.

- Zaczaimy się i spróbujemy go zaskoczyć. Przede wszystkim współdziałamy – poinstruował ich nadzwyczaj krótko Mustang, pouczając jednocześnie zwaśnioną dwójkę. Ci obdarzyli się wzajemnym widokiem niechęci w bezdennych źrenicach.

Delikatny jak bryza powiew zaalarmował Tańczącego o zbliżającej się złej intencji. Przestrzeń wypełniła się naelektryzowaną mocą, przejawiającą się w postaci cienkich nitek wyładowań skaczących po gałęziach, głazach czy drobniejszych roślinach. Czwórka rozdzieliła się na dwuosobowe zespoły, aby następnie skryć się na przeciwległych stronach niewielkiej polanki. Natężenie małych piorunów nasiliło się w jednej chwili, zadziwiając rozmiarami czy jasnością błysków.

Wtem wszystko ustało bez ostrzeżenia, czas jakby zwolnił bieg. Dwa wysokie świerki zostały siłą rozchylone na boki, bestia nie dała im żadnej szansy do obrony. Drzewa zwaliły się z łomotem na ziemię, gruchocząc niższą warstwę leśną. Lecz schowana w cieniach czwórka nie baczyła na nie, bardziej interesowała ich barwna kreatura. Syriusz zaklął w myślach, blednąc momentalnie. Tonks wstrzymała przerażona oddech, zaś Mustang wykalkulował w duchu ich szanse na przeżycie tego starcia. Cóż, sytuacja nie przedstawiała się wesoło.

Wielka, pokryta kolorowymi pasmami istota wznosiła się nad nimi, górowała swym łbem ponad ich głowami. Potężne łapy wgniotły trawę głęboko w glebę, szpony zostawiły podłużne ślady na powstałym błocie. Nieludzki ryk zawierający w sobie kilka zwierząt zatrząsł okolicą. Nimfadora zakryła sobie uszy rozpaczliwie, czując wgryzającą się w umysł straszliwą nutę wrogości. Długi ogon chlusnął rozedrgane powietrze przeciągle, a towarzyszył temu nieprzyjemny w odczuciu świst. Hari zacisnął zęby, przypominając sobie ostatnie spotkanie z tym osobnikiem.

Złowróżbne, żółtawe ślepia rozejrzały się dookoła pogardliwie. Ostre zębiska zalśniły między przerwami w barwnych wstęgach. Umykające miniaturki błyskawic przewinęły się przez kręgosłup kreatury, nie naruszając ani odrobinę tęczowego maskowania. Roy szturchnął Tańczącego, na co ten syknął na niego bezdźwięcznie. Płomienny z pochyloną głową przeszedł na drugą stronę sosny, w której cieniu się chowali, żeby zaraz przylgnąć plecami do bezlistnego pnia sąsiedniego drzewa.

- Teraz – wyszeptał do mikrofonu, wyskakując jednocześnie z ukrycia. Jasna wiązka płomieni poszybowała w ustalonym kierunku.

Jednocześnie z tym atakiem nadeszły dwa inne – długi świetlisty bat oraz zielony promień zaklęcia. Trzy natarcia zablokowały drogę ucieczki bestii, biorąc ją w ogień krzyżowy. Głośny wybuch zagłuszyło przepełnione złością wycie. Wzbite w zderzeniu tumany kurzu zasłaniały widoczność, nie pozwalając określić strat u wroga. Roy złączył kciuk z palcem wskazującym, będąc gotowym na ponowną szarżę żywiłem. Naprzeciw niego Syriusz oraz Tonks trzymali wysoko uniesione różdżki, jednak on ich nie widział. Miał tylko mgliste pojęcie o ich obecności.

Świst.

Padli na ziemię, z czego Black musiał pociągnąć kuzynkę, gdy umięśniony ogon rozłupał na cząstki pobliskie dwa grube pnie. Drzazgi posypały się gęsto, jesienne liście rozsypały się wokoło tworząc szkarłatno-złotą chmurę. Potwór wyprostował się, rozdziawiając paszczę w ponownym ryku. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał przetrzymać owy bezduszny dźwięk, stwór sam skoczył do ataku.

Jako pierwszy wypadł Mustang, uchylający się właśnie przed masywną łapą zdolną skręcić mu kark jednym uderzeniem. W sumie, tym pojedynczym ciosem zgniotłaby go na miazgę. Pomarańczowy, ostry ogień zalał przestrzeń, oślepiając na krótki moment atakującego. Kreatura zawyła dziko, rzucając się na oślep. Ostry szpon zahaczył o ramię pułkownika, zostawiając na nim bolesną, krwawą pręgę.

- Hej! Tutaj! – krzyknął Syriusz, zamachnąwszy się zamaszyście różdżką. Długi bicz zderzył się z kolorową powłoką, zakłócając przebieg pasm. Pod nimi zamigotała czerniawa, jakby zwęglona skóra.

Dziedzic Blacków ledwo zdołał umknąć najeżonym w zębiska szczękom, wywinąć się huśtającemu ogonowi. Płomienie natarły bezlitośnie na plecy stworzenia, sporej wielkości kula wytworzona przez młodą aurorkę zderzyła się z szyją potwora. Wściekły ryk zagrzmiał niczym grzmot w słoneczne popołudnie. Bestia wyprostowała się na całą wysokość, coś zamigotało pod jej masywnym gardłem.

- Tańczący, gdzie ty, do cholery, jesteś? – syknął do mikrofonu Roy, nie dając wytchnienia przeciwnikowi. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, niezmącona przez żaden odgłos. Mustang zacisnął dłonie w pięści, zerkając w tył w poszukiwaniu podwładnego.

Właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie stwór na kontratak. Syriusz smagnął w jego stronę świecącym batem, Tonks już przygotowywała się do następnego niszczącego zaklęcia, gdy… oślepiło ich. Niesamowicie jasne światło wybuchło w samym centrum polanki, biorąc w swe ramiona najbliższe otoczenie. Lazurowy promień dotarł aż do ciemnych obłoków na granacie, zwężając swą średnicę z każdą następną sekundą. Wreszcie wyparował zupełnie, na powrót przywracając normalną widoczność.

Jedno uderzenie, drugie, kolejne… Roy uderzył z impetem o zwaloną kłodę mało co nie łamiąc jej wpół. Nimfadora z piskiem wpadła w rozległe, kolczaste krzaki, natomiast Black przeturlał się dobre kilka metrów nim zatrzymał się sponiewierany. Bestia wyszczerzyła zębiska, naprężając mięśnie do sprężystego skoku na pułkownika.

Trzask!

Złote ogniwa rozsypały się wśród zieleni, ciężki minerał gruchnął o podłoże, a obok niego wbił się niewielki nożyk. Kolorowe pasma zamigotały, skręciły się w ostatnim tchu, po czym porzuciły swego dotychczasowego nosiciela. Tonks wychylając się z zarośli potknęła się i upadła. Z tej perspektywy ujrzała to, co kryło się pod tęczową osłoną. Zbladła bardziej niż wcześniej, krzyk utknął jej w gardle.

Dumna sylwetka wielkiego kota – lwa – oparta na czterech mocnych kończynach, z czego tylne były grubsze, zakończone dłuższymi niż z przodu pazurami. Z łba wyrastały krótkie, zakrzywione rogi byka, za którymi rozciągały się szpiczaste, błoniaste uszy. Ogon z pewnością należał do któregoś z wielkich gadów, a na jego końcu wyrastały dodatkowo nierówne, poszarpane kolce. Grube łuski pokrywały brzuszną część stworzenia, żółtawe ślepia jarzyły się wbite w koci pysk. Kark porastała długa, prosta grzywa śnieżnej barwy, natomiast całe cielsko było czarne z krwistymi, pionowymi pręgami. Skóra mieniła się, jakby zrobiona została z ciemnego diamentu.

- Więc jednak – wysapał Mustang, trzymając się za potłuczony bok. – Hybryda* – wypluł to słowo z pogardą, obserwując płynne ruchy alchemicznej kreatury.

- A czego się spodziewałeś, taisa? – zapytał Hari, pojawiając się znikąd za plecami starszego stopniem. Ten zerknął na niego kątem oka, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

- Nie spieszyło ci się, Tańczący – powiedział sucho, prostując się ciężko. Rana może nie była głęboka, lecz stłuczenie doskwierało boleśnie.

Zwierzę nie dało im dłużej rozmawiać czy skontaktować się z pozostałą dwójką. Kolorowy kamień został zdeptany brutalnie, części zniszczonego łańcuszka zaginęły gdzieś w okolicy, ukrywając się w trawie bądź rozmokłej ziemi. Pozbawione źrenic tęczówki przepełniała żądza śmierci, wibrujący warkot wypełnił drżące powietrze. Prężny skok zmniejszył drastycznie odległość między potworem a wojskowymi, ogon już ciął przestrzeń bruzdowymi szpikulcami.

Huk przecinanego drzewca i oranej ziemi wbił się w świadomość całej czwórki. Hari'emu i Roy'owi ledwo udało się uciec przed miażdżącym ciosem stworzenia. Odskoczyli w przeciwne kierunku, zmuszając przeciwnika do wyboru. Nie trzeba było długo na niego czekać. Rozwarta paszcza zwróciła się białymi kłami ku Raikou.

* * *

*Hybryda - krzyżówka, mieszaniec.


	28. Rozdział 27

**ROZDZIAŁ 27**

„**Nie ruszaj się."**

Po niebie sunęły ciemne, burzowe chmury, z których lada chwila mogła spaść nieokiełznana ulewa. Zwierzęta pochowane w swych kryjówkach wyczekiwały zniknięcia złowrogiej aury, siejącej spustoszenie w duszach leśnych istot. Porywisty wiatr zgarnął suche liście, ułamał drobniejsze gałązki, pognał na spotkanie ze swym przyjacielem.

Hari ledwo zdołał uskoczyć przed atakiem hybrydy. Pozbawiona tęczowej osłony kreatura zdawała się w ogóle tym nie przejmować. Ciosy zadawane przez świetlisty bicz Syriusza czy jego silne czarnomagiczne zaklęcia nie robiły na niej żadnego wrażenia. To samo przedstawiało się w przypadku młodej aurorki, pułkownika i majora. Stal ześlizgiwała się po pokrytej jakby łuskami skórze, energia odbijała się od nieprzeniknionego cielska.

Wibrujący ryk kryjący w sobie nutę pogardy przeszył serca czwórki. Cofnęli się szybko do tyłu, uciekając przed giętkim, uzbrojonym w kolce ogonem. Mocna łapa zaorała szponami podłoże, zostawiając na nim zygzakowate, głębokie ślady. Ociekające śliną zębiska wyszczerzyły się w kierunku Raikou. Młodzieniec wychylił się lekko do przodu, sięgając po dwa z ukrytych nożyków.

Skoczyli równocześnie, towarzyszyła im na dodatek wiązka płomieni, zaraz rozbita na grzbiecie hybrydy. Ostrza trafiły w jej kark, odbiły się z brzdękiem i rykoszetem poleciały w przeciwne strony. Ich krótkie ostrza zgłębiły się po rękojeści w stwardniałej korze wiekowych drzew. Hari skrzywił się z niesmakiem, uskakując przed pazurami. Jeden jednak zdołał zahaczyć o jego przedramię, rozszarpując rękaw aba.

Coraz bardziej sfrustrowany Syriusz rzucił się do przodu z zaklęciem na ustach, smagając zamaszyście różdżką powietrze. Stworzenie odwróciło się ku niemu, nastawiając łapę na zadanie miażdżącego ciosu. Nie zdołała tego zrobić, gdyż kryształki przeźroczystego lodu pokryły tylne kończyny unieruchamiając bestię. Wściekłe warknięcie zmieszane z sykiem poprzedziły trzask pękającej pokrywy stwardniałej wody.

Roy wykorzystał skupienie przeciwnika na pokonaniu przeszkody, wypuszczając palącą wiązkę płomieni prosto w zniekształcony koci pysk. Biała sierść zwieszająca się luźno z karku zabłysła pomarańczową łuną, w czerni łusek odbił się blask rozżarzonego ognia. Hybryda zawyła wściekle, miotając ogonem w chaotycznej próbie powalenia Nimfadory. Różowowłosa uskoczyła, lecz potknęła się i upadła na plecy. Dzięki temu wypadkowi umknęła szamoczącej się kreaturze.

- Wygląda, jakby był pokryty jakimś kryształem – mruknął do słuchawki Black, niechętnie stając obok Hari'ego. Ten zerknął na niego ironicznie, sięgając za pazuchę. Zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, krzywiąc z irytacji usta. Kieł na nic się tu zdawał, był wręcz w tej chwili balastem dla młodzieńca.

Zacisnął zęby, uważnie obserwując alchemiczny wybryk spod przymrużonych powiek. Analizował gesty, najmniejsze ruchy, mrugnięcia, sapnięcia… Wszystko, co tylko mogło pomóc w odgadnięciu kolejnego ataku stworzenia. Ten nadszedł nadzwyczaj prędko. Bestia, mimo swoich rozmiarów oraz wyraźnego ciężaru, poruszała się niezwykle szybko i z kocią wręcz gracją.

Szkarłatna pożoga przecięła drogę hybrydzie, wypalając zwęglony szlak na zielonej trawie polanki. Złote ślepia zignorowały Mustanga, ominęły Syriusza, stanęły na Raikou. Szkaradny pysk istoty sparodiował szyderczy grymas, ukazując niewielkiej grupce szpiczaste, ostre zębiska. W jednym momencie natarła na stojącą obok siebie dwójkę, skupiając swą uwagę szczególnie na jednym osobniku.

Skok, unik, atak, parowanie, zamach… Bez najmniejszego ustanku stworzenie zasypywało gradem ciosów czarnowłosego. Kiedy lśniący bicz owinął się wokół prawej kostki, tupnęło tylko, niwelując w ten sposób czar. Płomienny zaklął, przyglądając się zmaganiom towarzyszy i śledząc własne sukcesy w zadawaniu wrogowi ran – a raczej ich brak. Zirytowany posłał strzelającą iskrami wiązkę ognia w potylicę bestii, lecz ta uchyliła się zgrabnie przed natarciem. Hari skoczył w bok natychmiast, przeczuwając zagrożenie i jednocześnie czując palące gorąco na policzku.

- Kuso, Zapałko! Uważaj, gdzie tym rzucasz! – krzyknął do słuchawki, wycofując się z zasięgu ataków hybrydy. Jednak ta podążała za nim uparcie, orając powietrze szponami, przecinając je umięśnionym, sprężystym ogonem.

W pewnej chwili stało się kilka rzeczy naraz. Tonks uderzona w brzuch przeturlała się kawałek, Black krzyknął coś do niej, po czym sam legł niemal bezwładnie na trawie, Mustang ledwo uniknął kopnięcia tylną kończyną kreatury, trzymając się za wcześniej stłuczony bok doskwierający coraz dotkliwiej. A Hari? Młodzieniec cofał się, szarżując nożami w twardą niczym diament skórę alchemicznego zwierzęcia. Wiedział doskonale, iż to nic nie da, lecz jednak robił to uparcie, zawzięcie.

Wtem zderzył się plecami z czymś twardym, bił od tego chłód podłoża, zapach mchu podrażnił nos. Jedno zerkniecie wystarczyło do rozpoznania przedmiotu – rosły, szeroki pień z bryłowatymi kamieniami po obu stronach. Czarnowłosy skrzywił się mimowolnie, spoglądając z powrotem na przybliżającą się wolno istotę. Jej poza wyrażała zwycięstwo, triumf, majestatyczny krok jedynie dodawał makabrycznego uroku lwiemu, przerośniętemu korpusowi.

_/Świst… Krew… Brzdęk… Zagoniony w róg… „Zabij!"… Cięcie… „Pozbyć się go!"… Krzyk… Przyparty do muru… I dziwny wzrok… Dziwny czyn… Dziwne słowa… __jej__/_

- Majorze – wychrypiała Tonks, podnosząc się na łokciach. Z kącika ust sączyła się strużka krwi, na brzuchu zakleszczyło się niematerialne imadło. Suchy kaszel podrażnił przełyk.

- Cholera – syknął Syriusz, podnosząc się z rozmokłego podłoża. Może i nie lubił tego pyskatego dzieciaka, może drażnił go niemiłosiernie, jednak w tej chwili łączył ich cel pozbycia się tego potwora.

Spięty Mustang przyciskał dłoń do bolącego boku, drugą rękę wyciągając w celu zaatakowania żywiołem. Lecz zatrzymał się, zauważając przeciągły, powolny ruch podwładnego. Ironiczny uśmieszek zawitał na bladej twarzy pułkownika, a umysł zaatakowała szpilka niepokoju. Bo Raikou stawał się nieobliczalny, gdy sięgał po…

Metaliczny odgłos zadrgał echem wysokich nut, zakrzywiona stal ukazała się w całej swej okazałości. Trafiony w podbródek stwór postawił parę kroków do tyłu, całkowicie zaskoczony błyskiem determinacji w szmaragdowych tęczówkach. Żadnej rezygnacji, ani grama strachu o własne życie, zero obawy przed walką. Złote ślepia zmrużyły się z zadowoleniem, miękki dźwięk wydobył się z krtani.

Tymczasem Hari sięgnął do jednego z przypiętych do pasa woreczków, żeby wydobyć z niego niezwykły minerał przypominający brylant – kryształ górski. Schwytany w zamkniętą garść już zaczął pochłaniać niezbędną do procesu energię, jarząc się bezbarwnym światłem w zaciśniętych kurczowo palcach. Jedno krótkie słowo - chinook* – i niewidoczny żywioł zawirował wokół piątki obecnych szaleńczym tornadem. Ciepłe podmuchy zalały polankę, targały szatami, włosami, długą sierścią, szarpały pnie drzew, łamały gałązki, przesuwały mniejsze głazy. Niszczycielska siła zagłuszyła wycie hybrydy i krzyk Nimfadory, która kurczowo przylgnęła do ziemi.

Smagający swymi mackami wiatr zawinął się w jeden wirujący kłębek, a następnie skupił wokół sierpowatego ostrza, otaczając go szczelnie. Zielone oczy zmierzyły się ze złocistymi, jedne spychały w przepaść drugie, spychały w otchłań mroku i nienawiści – bezdenna ciemność źrenic. Jeden krok, zamach i cięcie, rysa, obrót, zamach, nagłe kucnięcie, dźgnięcie i wyskok, zamach i długi cios z góry.

Poruszał się szybko, zwinnie, pewny swych czynów brnął naprzód. Szpony blokowały ostrze, ogon kontratakował rozcinając powierzchownie kolano. Wspomagana żywiołem klinga śmigała z prawej do lewej, obracała się w dłoniach, nacierała na twarde łuski niczym niespodziewany grom. Mimo większych urazów, kreatura wycofywała się coraz bardziej, starała się zwiększyć dystans między nią a młodzieńcem. A uzyskawszy odpowiednią odległość, naprężyła mięśnie i skoczyła z rozdziawioną paszczą.

Hari zrobił zgrabny piruet, wymijając istotę i haratając jej prawą część klatki piersiowej zarazem. Cienkie, smukłe kreski zalśniły na twardej, łuskowatej skórze bestii. Warknęła, nacierając ogonem. Wywinął mu się sprawnie, zarabiając tylko lekkie rozcięcie skroni. Szkarłatna linia zjechała z nasączonego nią materiału, znacząc drogę aż do podbródka.

- W lewo – powiedział nagle Mustang, pojawiając się dwa metry za plecami podwładnego. Ten przekręcił się na stopie, odskakując na przekór w przeciwnym kierunku niż rozkazał przełożony.

Smuga ognia trafiła idealnie między złotawe ślepia hybrydy, oślepiając ją na krótki moment. Black strzelił świetlistym batem, dostrzegając bledsze miejsce na ciele stworzenia. Zaryzykował i trafił ledwie cal od wyznaczonego celu. Jednak i to wystarczyło – głośny ryk przeciął przestrzeń polanki, zagłębił się echem w gęsty las strasząc zwierzęta. Ciemna posoka spłynęła po przedniej łapie bestii, sącząc się z rany na zgięciu ramienia.

- Ha! – wydał triumfalny krzyk Syriusz, dmuchając w czubek różdżki niczym kowboj w dymiącą od strzału lufę rewolweru. Zamarł, gdy złociste ślepia spoczęły na nim zaognionym spojrzeniem.

Nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, hybryda skoczyła między roztrzaskane pnie drzew, znikając w cieniu gęstwiny krzaków. Nimfadora, zerwawszy się wreszcie z podłoża, zadęła w przydzielony jej gwizdek. Pozostali zaraz poszli za jej przykładem, choć Hari zrobił to raczej niechętnie. Skrzywił się przy wysokim tonie, ciągle dzierżąc w ręku owinięty szalejącym wiatrem miecz.

Tętent kopyt zabrzmiał w nienaturalnej ciszy, przerywanej tylko suchymi trzaski z przodu. Gnali jak na złamanie karku, starając się dogonić uciekającą bestię. Wierzchowce sapały podekscytowane, potrząsały grzywami w radosnym uniesieniu pędu. Podobne do wystrzelonych przez elfa strzał przedzierały się przez nieprzyjazny teren nie zwalniając ani razu tempa. Przed czwórką zamigotała sporej wielkości, kocia sylwetka ściganej istoty. Na wydeptanej drodze lśniły duże krople krwi, zahaczając o rozmaite rośliny, stworzenie zostawiało ją również i na nich.

- Tchórz – zadrwił Syriusz, nadal dumny ze swego osiągnięcia. Hari prychnął buntowniczo, wykrzywiając wargi w kpiącym uśmieszku.

- Bohater się znalazł – syknął do słuchawki. – Jak będziesz się tak puszyć, to nawet ta szkapa cię nie udźwignie, kundlu – dodał jadowicie, a odpowiedziały mu oburzony syk i rozzłoszczone parsknięcie gniadego rumaka.

- Przestańcie natychmiast – nakazał im ostro Roy nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Raikou jedynie ściągnął mocniej wodze, trzymając wyciągniętą na ukos w bok broń.

- Gadaj zdrów, Zapałko – rzekł na polecenie przełożonego, poganiając swego konia do szybszego galopu. Wyprzedził pozostałych, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do czarnej hybrydy.

Płomienny warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, obiecując sobie wysłanie nieokiełznanego młodzieńca na jakąś niezwykle nudną misję. Najlepiej papierkową, chociaż Mustang szczerze wątpił, aby Raikou chętny był do podpisywania za niego dokumentów. Prędzej wyrzuciłby je przez okno, rozdmuchując wiatrem na cztery strony świata. I tłumacz się później tym z góry, dlaczego twoje biuro zalega z oddaniem pism.

Nimfadora skręciła bardziej w prawo, doganiając kuzyna i idąc z nim łeb w łeb. Obserwowała równocześnie gnającego z przodu Tańczącego, nie mogąc pozbyć się z myśli widoku, jak ten walczy swoim mieczem. Te płynne ruchy, uniki i długie, wachlarzowe ciosy. _Teraz się nie dziwię, dlaczego odstał akurat taki przydomek – _powiedziała w duchu, zaciskając dłonie na lejcach. Trzask z przodu wyrwał ją z myśli. Potrząsnęła głową, karcąc się za lekceważenie akcji. _Jakim cudem zostałam aurorką, skoro rozpraszam się takimi drobiazgami!_

I za tą chwilową nieuwagę srogo zapłaciła.

- Tonks! – Potężne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową konia zatrzęsło młodą kobietą. Krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i strachu.

Okazało się, iż hybryda stanęła gwałtownie, zrobiła zwrot i wymijając pozostałą trójkę wbiegła prosto na jej wierzchowca. Czerwona plama bryzgnęła na konary drzew, ogier runął z głośnym rżeniem do tyłu. Różowowłosa, dzięki licznym szkoleniom i latom praktyki zawodu, wyjęła jedną stopę ze strzemienia i skoczył ku długiej, mocnej gałęzi. Niestety druga noga zaklinowała się, uniemożliwiając uniknięcie wypadku. Głośny łoskot towarzyszył całemu zajściu, które trwało zaledwie kilka sekund.

- Tonks! – Syriusz zahamował konia silnym szarpnięciem, na co gniady rumak stanął dęba. Czarnowłosy nie utrzymał się na siodle i z hukiem spadł na rozmokłą ściółkę lasu. Mustang natomiast wpierw zatoczył łuk, a potem użył alchemii ognia. Struga płomieni trafiła prosto w bok hybrydy, odrzucając ją w ciemność lasu. Towarzyszył temu przeraźliwy chrobot łamanych pni i trzask gałęzi.

Podszycie zabarwiło się na szkarłatno, aby zaraz zapłonąć strzelającym, purpurowym ogniem. Czarne kłęby dymu buchnęły w górę, zasłaniając widok na część jaśniejącego już nieba. Gryzące opary dostały się do płuc czwórki, wywołując duszności i kaszel.

- Musiałeś to zrobić, co nie? – syknął do mikrofonu Tańczący, zjawiając się na swym wierzchowcu obok przełożonego. Posłał mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie, którym następnie obdarzył zbierającego się Blacka.

- Tonks – wychrypiał po raz kolejny przyjaciel Lupina, łapiąc się karku parzystokopytnego zwierzęcia, aby znowu nie upaść na wilgotną ziemię.

Hari spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie leżał powalony koń różowowłosej aurorki. Przy dyszącym ledwo wierzchowcu leżała na brzuchu Nimfadora, a spód jej szaty barwił się stopniowo czerwoną posoką. Krótkie wcześniej kosmyki wydłużyły się, pociemniały do hebanowego brązu, a rozsypane wokół głowy kobiety zlewały się z jesienną ściółką. Młodzieniec zadrżał na całym ciele, nawet nie widząc dokładnie, dlaczego.

_/Cichy śmiech… Delikatne czochranie włosów… „Obiecaj"… Nieznany wyraz twarzy… Rozpacz.. Ból… „Uciekaj!"… Ona…/_

Szczupła ręka drgnęła, dłoń zacisnęła w pięść, zaś z gardła wydobyło się jęknięcie bólu. Nawet nie zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawy z tego, że zeskoczył z grzbietu na glebę i podszedł do unieruchomionej Tonks. Ta wstrzymała oddech, wyczuwając kogoś obok siebie. Przygnieciona noga rwała spazmami bólu, z ziemi bił nieprzyjemny chłód, ubranie przemogło jakąś lepką cieczą. Mimo tego wszystkiego zdołała podźwignąć się lekko na łokciach, łykając łzy cierpienia. W końcu nie po to tyle trenowała, żeby zemdleć przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

- Nie ruszaj się. – Zamarła, rozpoznając głos majora. Lecz teraz był jakiś inny: odległy, przeraźliwie pusty, a jednocześnie naładowany emocjami. Skądś tam docierały do niej przekleństwa Syriusza, rozmowa Mustanga najprawdopodobniej z podporucznikiem Havociem – to drugie słyszała przytłumione przez słuchawkę.

Ciężar został zdjęty z jej łydki i stopy, przynosząc krótkotrwałą ulgę. Syknęła, podciągając nogę do klatki piersiowej z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Słone krople spływały po policzkach, ziarno paniki zalęgło się w umyśle. Wtedy delikatne dłonie odciągnęły jej własne od zranionej, najwyraźniej i złamanej, kostki. Otworzyła oczy, napotykając szmaragdowe, niespotykanie niepewne tęczówki.

A zza horyzontu wyjrzały nieśmiałe, złote promyki wschodzącego powoli, przysłanianego przez obłoki słońca.

* * *

*Chinook - ciepły, suchy i porywisty wiatr typu fenowego, wiejący ze wschodnich stoków Gór Skalistych na równiny.


	29. Rozdział 28

**ROZDZIAŁ 28**

„**Ja się z wami bawię."**

Wynurzające się słońce zalało całą okolicę bladymi jeszcze promieniami, szarpiąc jaśniejące cienie. Ciemne chmury zasnuwające nieboskłon przysłaniały często złoty krąg, ukrócając jego swobodę. Silny wiatr zakołysał szaleńczo gałęziami, poderwał do lotu zeschłe liście, rozwiał na niewielki moment tumany czarnego dymu. Ogień pluł iskrami, pożerał coraz to nowe ofiary. Jaskrawe języki sunęły po podszyciu i ściółce, sięgając koron drzew.

- Pułkowniku, co się tam dzieje? – zapytał zaniepokojony Dumbledore do mikrofonu, obserwując uważnie podpalony teren.

- Drobne problemy techniczne – odparł Roy, pomagający w tej chwili wdrapać się opornemu Syriuszowi na niespokojnego wierzchowca.

- Ale… Tonks! – zaprotestował Black, kręcąc się na siodle i krzywiąc z bólu. Mustang rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Uspokój się, Tańczący się nią zajmie – powiedział ostro, stanowczo wpychając mu w dłonie skórzane lejce.

- Teraz to naprawdę… - zamilkł naraz, mrugnął ze zdziwieniem i zamknął z kłapnięciem usta.

Hari wydobył z przyczepionego do siodła plecaka szeroki bandaż, z którego pomocą usztywnił oraz zabezpieczył kostkę różowowłosej. Ta syknęła pod wpływem rozchodzącego się bólu, promieniującego uporczywie ze złamania. Przygryzła wargę, usilnie powstrzymując nowe strużki łez czy tkwiące w gardle jęki. Czerwona, lepka ciecz ozdabiała plamami dół szaty, tworzyła sporą kałużę na różnobarwnym podłożu.

- Pojedziesz ze mną – odezwał się po długim milczeniu młodzieniec, dając znak swemu koniowi. Czarny rumak posłusznie przydreptał do niego i zgiął przednie kończyny usłużnie.

Nimfadora podniosła się z pomocą Raikou, zaciskając kurczowo palce na połach aba. Wbrew obrażeniom i cierpieniu nie mogła zdusić nikłego uśmieszku na myśl, jaki widok teraz stanowili. Wysoka kobieta podpierała się ciężko na niższym chłopaku, który obejmował ją na dodatek w pasie. Zadrżała, naciskając niechcący na uszkodzoną nogę.

Jakoś udało się posadzić aurorkę na grzbiecie zwierzęcia, nie wyrządzając przy tym większej szkody obolałemu ciału. Co prawda z trudem przełożyła stopę na drugą stronę, lecz cieszyła się z osiągniętego sukcesu. Hari nie odezwał się już więcej, zajęty asekuracją, a także własnymi myślami. Serce, niemal zawsze dręczone przez miliony cienkich, niematerialnych igieł, teraz miało chwilę spokoju. Zdumiony nieznanymi uczuciami wypełniającymi pogrążony w chaosie umysł starał się rozpoznać je, zaklasyfikować. Coś ciężkiego zaległo na duszy, jednocześnie ją rozświetlając.

- Długo jeszcze? Chcecie się zatruć tym dymem? – rozległ się zniecierpliwiony głos Roy'a, przywracający na ziemię młodzieńca.

- Trzeba było nie rozpalać ogniska – odparł Raikou, wskakując czym prędzej na miejsce przed różowowłosą.

- Powinniśmy wracać do zamku. Tonks trzeba… - zaczął Syriusz.

- Chyba żartujesz! Nic mi nie jest! – wykrzyknęła młoda kobieta, na przekór słowom zginając się w pół z bólu. – Musimy go dopaść, nim znów przepadnie – dodała nad wyraz poważnie, prostując się z trudem. Szmaragdowe oczy jedynie na moment na nią zerknęły.

Widząc determinację w jej tęczówkach, Black zrezygnował z pomysłu wycofania się. Zdawał sobie sprawę z jej ogromnego, niezłomnego, wręcz maniakalnego uporu. Gdy raz coś sobie postanowiła, żadna siła nie była w stanie jej od tego odwieść. Westchnął zrezygnowany, tym samym wciągając nieco dymu do płuc. Zakaszlał, zakrywając nos rękawem szaty.

- Wynośmy się stąd – wymamrotał, spinając wierzchowca do kłusa. Reszta bez zbędnych kłótni pognała za nim, chcąc wydostać się poza zagrożony pożarem obszar. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się niemal błyskawicznie, sięgając nowych konarów, depcząc i pochłaniając krzewy czy drobne roślinki. Zachłannie wkroczył w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno znajdowała się niewielka grupa pościgowa.

Brzmiał mieszany tętent, chrapliwe oddechy, podczas których kłęby pary buchały z nozdrzy. Nimfadora trzymała się mocno ramion majora, zaciskając zęby z powodu pulsującego wrażenia przeszywającego nogę na wskroś. Mimo wszystko nie chciała rezygnować z akcji, nie chciała być przeszkodą. Zbladła, gdy zabandażowana noga stuknęła o koński bok.

- Czy ta hybryda ma jeszcze jakieś słabe punkty? – odezwał się Mustang, podążający na przedzie i prowadzący ich śladami pozostawionymi przez kreaturę. Zraniona krwawiła i na dodatek nie uważała zbytnio na otoczenie. Mnóstwo ułamanych gałęzi czy obdartej kory walało się na udeptanej drodze.

- Taaa – mruknął markotnie Syriusz, prowadząc rumaka po łagodnym łuku w celu wyminięcia sporego głazu.

- W czym problem? – dopytywał się pułkownik, zwalniając odrobinę tempa. Nie omieszkał również spojrzeć dyskretnie na podwładnego, zastanawiając się w duchu nad jego zachowaniem.

- Musielibyśmy nad nim lecieć – odpowiedział Raikou, przeskakując nad szerokim zagłębieniem. Ostro zakończone kopyta zagłębiły się w rozmokłej, wilgotnej ziemi na ułamek sekundy. Uzyskany wcześniej pęd biegu z łatwością wydostał zwierzę z pułapki natury.

Przed nimi rozległ się przepełniony wściekłością ryk, wibrujący w powietrzu głosami kilku istot. Uderzenia łap dotarły do czułych uszu Hari'ego, alarmując o zbliżaniu się do przeciwnika. Wiatr zawył silnie, zagłuszając na krótki czas wszelkie inne odgłosy. Mustang popędził swego wierzchowca stanowczo, układając jednocześnie plan wystarczający do powalenia takiego potwora.

- Poruczniku, słyszysz mnie? – odezwał się na ogólnym kanale, musząc radzić sobie z trzymaniem wodzy w jednej ręce.

- Doskonale, pułkowniku. Co mam robić? – przeszła od razu do rzeczy Riza, śledząc przez lunetę tumany kurzu wzbijane przez niszczącą działalność bestii.

- Dasz radę strzelić? – Pytaniu odparła jedynie głucha cisza, przerywana trzaskami i zakłóceniami.

- Jeżeli oczyścicie mi pole – rzekła wreszcie Hawkeye poważnie, wywołując triumfalny uśmieszek na wargach przełożonego.

Brnęli nieustępliwie przez rozległy, gęsty las. Wokół widzieli staranowane pnie, zmiecione cierniste krzaki, rozgniecioną glebę. Posiadacz klaczy dał krótki, szybki znak dłonią. Dwójka dotąd pędząca po obu jego stronach odłączyła się z głównej trasy, wpadając między drzewa z głośnym szelestem. Coraz bardziej przybliżali się do zranionej hybrydy, lawirującej zygzakiem pośród mocniejszych konarów.

- Wraca tam, gdzie rozpoczęliśmy atak – zakomunikowała Tonks, wyciągnąwszy różdżkę i sprawdziwszy ich położenie. I choć zrobiła to z trudem, była zadowolona z tego, iż może uczynić cokolwiek. Odwołała zaklęcie lokalizacji, nie chowając jednak broni. Ścisnęła ją mocno w dłoni, drugą kurczowo wczepiając w szatę młodzieńca.

Ujrzeli ją niedługo po oświadczeniu aurorki. Długi, giętki ogon smagał twarde kory, łapy poruszały się nadzwyczaj szybko. Z rany lała się czerwonawa posoka, znacząc wyraźnie drogę ucieczki, lecz wydawało się to nie dokuczać nazbyt dziwnemu stworzeniu. Potężne szpony zostawiły parę znacznych śladów na wystającym korzeniu, wręcz ćwiartując go na cząstki. Biała grzywa powiewała za karkiem, muskając grzbiet i wypukły kręgosłup obrośnięty tarczkowymi łuskami.

- Potrafisz stworzyć lód, prawda Kundlu? – zapytał niemal bez drwiny Tańczący, co rusz migając w przerwach pomiędzy pniami.

- I co? – odezwał się nieprzychylnym tonem Black, mrużąc oczy na nadane mu przez Hari'ego przezwisko. Cień sympatii, który zabłysł słabo po tym, jak ujrzał sposób traktowania przez Raikou Tonks, znikł bezpowrotnie.

Zirytowane prychnięcie wyrwało się z ust Syriusza, gdy nie usłyszał wyjaśnień na zadaną kwestię. Tymczasem Roy wyciągnął z kieszonki drobny, lśniący w porannych promieniach minerał – dokładnie kamień szlachetny o wdzięcznej nazwie: rubin. Aby posłużyć się alchemią pierwszego stopnia i nie zakłócić jej przez krąg, musiał zdjąć rękawiczki z zawiłym symbolem na wierzchniej stronie.

- Odsuńcie się trochę, oczyszczę widok dla pani porucznik – nakazał pozostałym, chwytając mały przedmiot czterema palcami i zaczynając skupiać w nim potrzebną dawkę energii.

Hybryda obejrzała się na niego złocistymi ślepiami, jak gdyby przeczuwając nadchodzące zdarzenie. Warknęła obnażając kły i skręciła gwałtownie w prawo. Pułkownik podążył za nią natychmiast, zostawiając towarzyszy nieco z tyłu – ich wierzchowce nabierały sił do długiego skoku. Czarne tęczówki zalśniły szkarłatem przez niewielką chwilę.

- Pożoga – wyszeptał czule, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Rubin zabłysł, wokół niego zawirowały iskry, tańczyły na powierzchni czerwonego kryształu.

A wtem, ogromny wybuch palących płomieni objął w swe posiadanie znaczny teren. Sycząc wystrzelił do przodu niczym fala tsunami, pochłaniając w zatrważającej prędkości każdą przeszkodę. Towarzyszący temu żar spowodował falowanie widoku, kłuł intensywnie w oczy, drażnił przełyki i drogi oddechowe. Raikou skrzywił się, zasłaniając twarz przed nagromadzonym, niemal widocznym gorącem.

Ogień wyparował równie szybko jak się pojawił, zostawiając w spokoju bardziej oddalone obszary. Sczerniała powierzchnia przykryta ciemnym popiołem przedstawiała sobą żałosny widok nędzy i rozpaczy. Wszelkie rośliny zostały brutalnie strawione, usunięte z kręgu życia. Ciągnąca się przez przynajmniej kilometr wyrwa przyprawiała na myśl smagniętą ramieniem słońca.

Skulona postać, odcinająca się na posępnym tle krwawymi pasami, wyprostowała się. Pył opadł z gładkiej, łuskowatej skóry, tworząc tuż nad powierzchnią gęstą chmurę. Ubrudzona grzywa została otrzepana psimi ruchami, mocne tylne łapy wgniotły w ziemię pozostałości po dumniej niegdyś sośnie. Biegnąca hybryda zostawiała za sobą czarne obłoki, przysłaniające widoczność.

- Trafisz? – Krótkie pytanie dotarło do ustawionej na wieży Rizy.

- Za szybko biegnie. – Równie skąpa odpowiedź wróciła do uszu pułkownika.

Zaraz potem zza linii poszarpanych żywiołem drzew wyskoczyły dwa konie z jeźdźcami na grzbietach. Syriusz bez zbędnych słów machnął zamaszyście różdżką, wypowiadając na głos brzmiącą łaciną inkantację. Woda w powietrzu zaczęła krystalizować, temperatura spadła gwałtownie poniżej zera. Przeźroczysty lód pojawił się pod łapami bestii, tworząc spory, śliski tor. Hybryda ryknęła przeciągle, starając się utrzymać na kończynach.

W tym samym czasie Raikou wydobył z sakiewki andaluzyt odmiany chiastolitu* i rzucił go w kreaturę.

- Krzyżowa szarańcza*. – Pod wpływem tych wyrazów, minerał rozpadł się na niewielkie elementy nieco większe od ziaren piasku. Zalśniły brązowym blaskiem, uderzając z dużą mocą w udo przeciwnika. Cząsteczki kamienia zaczęły wbijać się uporczywie w twardą skórę, nie czyniąc jej poważnych szkód, ale uniemożliwiając szybszą ucieczkę.

- Incarcerous! – wykrzyknęła Nimfadora, krępując kostki stworzenia, które pod wpływem tych natarć pośliznęło się i upadło ciężko na krystaliczną powierzchnię. Duże, masywne cielsko pojechało do przodu bezwładnie.

- Gdzie celować? – odezwała się zaraz Hawkeye, dostrzegając szansę na skuteczne trafienie.

- Kark! – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Hari oraz Syriusz. Zagłuszony przez tłumik wystrzał nie dotarł do uszu mieszkańców zamku, kula pomknęła z zawrotną szybkością i ledwie moment później rozległo się głuche chrupnięcie.

Struga krwi wytrysnęła z owalnego otworu, plamiąc białe włosie bestii. Strzał nie przeszedł na wylot, gdyż pocisk zatrzymał się po wewnętrznej stronie skóry. Łapy zadrgały konwulsyjnie, jakby chciały podnieść ciężki korpus i wznowić bieg. Jednak przebity rdzeń kręgowy spowodował całkowite obezwładnienie kreatury.

- Świetnie – mruknął Roy, przybliżając się do pozostałych lekkim kłusem. Zatrzymał wierzchowca tuż przy ofierze, spoglądając nań z góry.

Zeskoczył zgrabnie z końskiego grzbietu, przytrzymując się karku klaczy. Lód pod stopami nie był zbyt pewnym podłożem. Reszta, nie wliczając ranną Tonks, również zeszła ze zwierząt. Black nieco niepewnie, nieufnie podszedł do powalonej hybrydy. Na jego twarzy widać było obrzydzenie i satysfakcję z wygranej. Hari natomiast bez jakichkolwiek obaw kopnął łokieć przekształconego lwa, wykrzywiając ironicznie wargi. Chrapliwy chichot wstrząsający umięśnionymi barkami stworzenia zmroził całą czwórkę.

- Myślicie, że wygraliście? – Syriusz cofnął się zszokowany, Roy zastygł w bezruchu, Raikou spiął mięśnie, Nimfadora sapnęła niedowierzająco. Szorstki, wielobarwny głos wydobył się niewątpliwie z krtani unieruchomionego wroga.

- Mówiąca hybryda – rzekł Mustang z fascynacją, przełamując pierwszy element zaskoczenia.

- Żałosne istoty – wychrypiała bestia, miotając błędnym, złotym wzrokiem na wszystkie strony. Ostre kły ukazały się pod wpływem nieludzkiego grymasu.

- Może jaśniej, kaleko? – zapytał szyderczo Tańczący, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej. Śmiech zabrzmiał ponownie, wbijając w dusze dziwne, przeszywające uczucie niepokoju, zimna, chłodu.

- Ja się z wami bawię, a tymczasem rodzą się moi bracia z prochów nędznych wiosek i miast – wysyczała istota, oblizując giętkim, rozwidlonym językiem jeden z kłów. Mustang przykląkł przy szkaradnym pysku, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

- Jest was więcej? – zapytał natarczywie nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Zamglone ślepia skierowały się na niego, cielskiem ponownie wstrząsnął chichot.

* * *

- Mają ją! – wykrzyknął triumfalnie Havoc, uderzając pięścią w stół. Aparatura zadygotała, wydała z siebie metaliczny jęk. Mężczyzna nie przejął się tym, tylko wsadził do ust nowego papierosa. Zapalił go, mrucząc pod nosem triumfalną melodię.

Breda poklepał go po ramieniu z zadowoleniem, wyciągając z ucha słuchawkę. Na wieżach również panowała wesoła atmosfera. McGonagall wzdychała z ulgą, przyciskając dłoń do bijącego niespokojnie serca. Dumbledore pokiwał głową z uznaniem, stukając się palcem po brodzie. _I kto to wszystko naprawi? – _pomyślał radośnie, oglądając długą szramę czerni na zielonej plamie lasu. Wzruszył ramionami, wkładając do ust cytrynowego dropsa.

Maes odetchnął, uwalniając się z szponów napięcia i oczekiwania. Położył z suchym trzaskiem ostatnią, chudą teczkę na polerowanym blacie. Wtedy zza cienkiej tektury wysunęła się luźna, nie spięta z innymi kartka. Opadła gładko na puchaty dywan, ciemne litery odcinały się ostro od bieli. Hughes podniósł ją, aby wsadzić zabłąkaną owieczkę z powrotem do zagrody. Mimowolnie przejrzał tekst, zbladł w jednej chwili.

- Mazui*! - Poderwał się na równe nogi, dopadając kolegów z armii. A na gładkiej powierzchni upuszczonego papieru zamigotały popielate słowa: „śmierć właściciela powoduje eksplozję kryształu".

* * *

*Andaluzyt odmiany chiastolitu - wszelkie informacje znajdziecie TUTAJ.

*Krzyżowa szarańcza - nazwa ataku wzięła się właśnie od minerału. Odmiana chiastolitowa jest czerwonobrązowa z czarnym krzyżem. Zdjęcie możecie ujrzeć w linku powyżej.

*Mazui - jap. niedobrze!


	30. Rozdział 29

**ROZDZIAŁ 29**

„**Bo samotność boli…"**

- Roy, uciekajcie stamtąd! – nawoływał uporczywie do mikrofonu Maes, czując jak coś zaciska się dusząco wewnątrz niego. Ogromny, nieokiełznany niepokój wypełnił duszę mężczyzny, mieszając się ze strachem.

Czwórka obecna w gabinecie wstrzymała oddechy z czystej obawy, dostrzegając za oknem wybuch wstrząsający częścią Zakazanego Lasu.

- Roy!

* * *

Większość uczniów przebywających w zamku zebrała się już na śniadaniu. Wśród tej licznej grupy byli również Hermiona, Ron oraz Ginny, pilnie obserwujący zachowanie rówieśników. I choć dziewczyny wykonywały to nad wyraz sumiennie, młodzieniec robił sobie liczne przerwy na skonsumowanie rannego posiłku. Migoczące promienie wpadały przez duże okna, z trudem wpierw przedzierając się przez gęste, ciemne chmury.

Panna Granger przewróciła stronę w książce, nie zwracając jednak uwagi na tekst. Wyglądała ostrożnie zza okładki, lustrując bacznym wzrokiem hałaśliwe towarzystwo. Przystanęła na moment przy stole Slytherinu, ale nic istotnego nie zaniepokoiło jej. Następnie zerknęła na miejsca profesorów, których niemal połowa była pusta. Brakowało dyrektora, McGonagall, Snape'a, Hagrida… Ich nieobecność najbardziej wzbudzał podejrzenia w społeczności studentów.

- Coś taka ponura? – zapytała pozornie radośnie rudowłosa, ukrywając zmartwienie za wesołym uśmiechem.

- A jeżeli coś im się stanie? – odparła pytaniem brązowooka, zaś jej głos ledwo sięgał pod kategorię szeptu. Weasley poklepała ją po ramieniu przyjacielskim gestem, mrugając zadziornie.

- Przecież są silni, prawda? – Szyba zadrgała. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł przez kręgosłup każdego obecnego w pomieszczeniu.

Zaraz potem ogłuszający huk zalał setki uszu, wbijając się brutalnie w bębenki. Krzyki i piski wybuchły naraz, wrzawa nabrała panicznego wyrazu. Szkło trzęsło się w okiennicach, na stołach kielichy przewracały się jeden po drugim. Liczne spojrzenia skierowały się na zewnątrz, co wywołało nową falę hałasu. Trójka należąca do Zakonu zamarła na swoich miejscach, zapominając o obowiązkach.

Tumany kurzu wzbiły się ponad szkarłatno-złote korony drzew, odrzucone siłą wybuchu konary dotarły aż na błonia, zalegając na zielonej jeszcze trawie niczym plaga martwych szarańczy. Na powierzchni wody unosiły się ułamane gałęzie, wyrwane z korzeniami krzewy. Całość dopełnił krótki, obfity opad deszczu przyciągający ponurą atmosferę klęski.

* * *

Wszystko wokół dymiło się jeszcze po eksplozji, wypalony przez Mustanga grunt zmieszał się ze świeżo wydobytą na powierzchnię glebą. Rozkruszone kamienie tkwiły w resztkach pni, wbiły się w dalsze, nienaruszone tereny. Hari opuścił uniesione w obronnym geście ramiona, ze zdziwieniem przyjmując fakt, iż jeszcze stoi na nogach. Nimfadora wypuściła ciężko powietrze z płuc, trzęsąc się jak w febrze. Pozostała dwójka była równie zdumiona tym, co zobaczyła.

Zasłaniała ich uszczuplona już ściana wody, zatrzymująca na swej powierzchni wszystkie zagrażające życiu grupki przedmioty. Tafla zapulsowała nagle, jak gdyby ktoś trącił ją patykiem. Wtem roztrysnęła się po prostu, mocząc spory kawałek wokół siebie. Wilgotna plama wsiąknęła w głąb ziemi, znikając stopniowo coraz bardziej.

- Woda? – wykrztusił Syriusz z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Hari drgnął niemal niedostrzegalnie, zmrużył nieco powieki. _Ta energia… Nimfa._

Chłodny wiatr zawirował nad pobojowiskiem, szturchając w swojej szaleńczej zabawie rozszarpane zwłoki hybrydy. Tonks zzieleniała spoglądając na martwe stworzenie, toteż odwróciła głowę w przeciwną stronę. Skurczony z obrzydzenia i strachu żołądek dawał o sobie znać tępym uczuciem żółci. Raikou podszedł do masywnego cielska, przyglądając się bez emocji wywleczonym na świat wnętrznościom. Wyrwana żuchwa leżała obok tylnej łapy, ogon w kilku kawałkach poniewierał się na całej przestrzeni wybuchu.

- Ohydne – wypowiedział się ponownie blady Black, przysiadając wręcz bezwładnie na ocalałym, przyciętym płasko głazie. _I ja narzekałem na brak akcji…_

Hari przyklęknął przy obszarpanym, nierównym pasie czarnej skóry. Odwrócił go tak, aby przyjrzeć się bliżej powierzchni jakby zbudowanej z diamentu. Pod opuszkami palców wyczuł, iż jest ona gładka i zimna – zupełnie niczym ten szlachetny minerał. Łuskowata budowa zapewniała elastyczność i umożliwiała zwierzęciu płynne ruchy. Z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji owinął znalezisko starą chustą i zapakował do plecaka przyczepionego do siodła rumaka.

- Zbieramy się – zakomunikował Mustang, również pobrawszy próbkę. Ta jednak była zdecydowanie mniejsza i przeznaczona raczej do badań.

- Nareszcie – mruknął Syriusz, wskakując na grzbiet wierzchowca. Chwycił sprawnie lejce, czekając niecierpliwie na resztę. Raikou szturchnął niezbyt przychylnie swojego konia.

- Te, szkapo, zanieś tę kalekę do zamku – nakazał ironicznym tonem, zarabiając w ten sposób urażone, wręcz gniewne spojrzenie parzystokopytnego. Nie przejęty otrzepał aba i ruszył wolnym krokiem w swoją stronę.

- A ty gdzie, Tańczący? Medyk powinien cię obejrzeć – odezwał się stanowczo pułkownik.

- Obchodzi cię to, Zapałko? – rzucił przez ramię młodzieniec, przystając na krawędzi zwęglonego obszaru. Starł strużkę krwi wydobywającą się z rany na skroni i strzepnął szkarłatne kropelki na ziemię. Po tym zagłębił się w gęstwinie mrocznej puszczy.

Niezadowolony Mustang zmrużył oczy, zawracając klacz w kierunku Hogwartu. _On się nigdy nie nauczy – _pomyślał z przekąsem, poganiając wierzchowca do szybszego kłusa. Prócz tętentu dwóch pozostałych koni nie słyszał nic innego. Życie zamarło w tej części lasu, śmierć wypędziła dziesiątki stworzeń z kręgu istnienia. Nawet najgroźniejszy łowca ominął szerokim łukiem spaloną ziemię i zwłoki hybrydy. Roy westchnął cicho, po czym włączył mikrofon.

- Maes, nic nam nie jest.

* * *

Ogólne zamieszanie panujące w Wielkiej Sali nie zmniejszyło się nawet odrobinę. Rozhisteryzowane pierwszaki zbijały się w ciasne skupiska ludzkie, starsi próbowali zapanować nad całym chaosem. Prefekci nie dawali sobie rady sami, niemal tratowani przez niespokojny tłum. Nauczyciele niewiele pomogli, sami będąc w szoku po niespodziewanym wybuchu.

Ron trzepnął jakieś niskiego blondyna w tył głowy, tracąc powoli cierpliwość do niższych roczników.

- Uspokój się, idioto – warknął coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony, sadzając chłopaka wręcz siłą na ławie.

Zaraz ktoś inny siał panikę, lecz tym zajęła się już Ginny. Sprawnie poradziła sobie z delikwentem, strasząc go użyciem upiorogackami. Dla potwierdzenia słów pomachała smukłą różdżką tuż przed nosem nieznośnego drugoklasisty. Weasley odetchnął ciężko, mając dość tej chorej sytuacji. Wtem ktoś szturchnął go w plecy silnie, wywołując na ustach skazańczy grymas.

- Ty… - nie dokończył wypowiedzi, gdyż ten ktoś wcisnął mu w dłoń zwiniętą karteczkę. Zdziwiony odwrócił się, napotykając tylko ogólne zamieszanie. Zmarszczył brwi, wciskając papierową kulkę do kieszeni.

- Moi drodzy! – W pomieszczeniu zagrzmiał wzmocniony zaklęciem głos dyrektora. Dumbledore stał w drzwiach razem z Minerwą, uśmiechając się dobrotliwie. – Proszę o spokój, kochani. Nie stało się nic złego i nic wam nie zagraża. To były jedynie testy obrony zamku. – Ostatnie zdanie siwobrodego zostało przyjęte z niedowierzaniem. Nieliczni zdołali utrzymać opanowaną twarz, zaś znaczna większość wpatrywała się rozszerzonymi oczyma w Albusa.

Po przybyciu owej dwójki i oświadczeniu, sytuacja uległa znacznej poprawie. Chaos panujący w sali został stłumiony całkowicie, jedynie niektórzy młodsi nadal trzęśli się na swoich miejscach przestraszeni. Dyrektor, skupiając uwagę obecnych na sobie, umożliwił przedostanie się niepostrzeżenie przez błonia wracającej trójce. A towarzyszył temu porywisty, szamoczący martwymi roślinami wiatr.

Skradający się bezszelestnie drapieżnik podchodził mozolnie do polanki połączonej z jeziorem. Do czułych uszu docierały odgłosy uderzania w powierzchnię wody, taplania, stukot kropel o źdźbła jesiennej trawy. Cichy, delikatny śmiech przyłączył się do dźwięków, zapełniając ciemną pustkę płynnym złotem. Jak echo brzmiał szum, niczym młot uderzenia serca. Zatrzymał się przy ostatniej linii schronienia, obserwując lśniącymi ślepiami drobną istotkę.

* * *

Nereida, choć zmęczona, pluskała się energicznie na płyciźnie. Biegała w kółko, rozchlapując ciecz dokoła. Chichotała co i rusz, zapraszając do zabawy kolorowe ryby. Smukłe rączki zostawiały w powietrzu świetlisty ślad, unoszący się nieprzerwanie przez kilkanaście sekund zabawy. Zielonowłosa znieruchomiała bez ostrzeżenia, z rozłożonymi na bok ramionami wpatrywała się w ciemny kształt pomiędzy pniami. Poranne słońce zdawało się uciekać z tamtego miejsca rozpaczliwie.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – odezwał się zimno Wilk, wyłaniając się spomiędzy mroków niczym wampirzy arystokrata.

- Przyszedłeś – ucieszyła się dziewczyna. Klasnęła zadowolona w dłonie, jej twarz rozjaśnił dziecięcy uśmiech. Bezbarwne, kryjące w sobie lód źrenice powstrzymały napływający entuzjazm.

- Nie musiałaś tego robić, nimfo. Zbyteczny wysiłek. – Stał ledwo dwa metry od niej, przytłaczając ją odpychającym chłodem. Zamrugała niepewnie, nie mogąc zmierzyć się ze spojrzeniem szmaragdowych tęczówek.

- Nie chciałam… żebyś został ranny – wyjąkała nieśmiało, spuszczając głowę. – Nie chciałam, abyś zginął – dodała jeszcze ciszej, a po tym nastało ciężkie, nieznośne milczenie.

Nie poruszył się, nie podszedł. Nawet wtedy, kiedy zobaczył spadające na zieloną bluzkę srebrne kropelki. Łzy toczyły się po opalonych policzkach, znaczyły swe ścieżki na skórze Nereidy. Objęła się ramionami, drżąc na całym ciele. Urywany szloch wyrwał się spomiędzy zaciśniętych kurczowo malinowych ust.

- Tak dawno… tak dawno nie miałam… z kim rozmawiać… Nie mogłam znowu… zostać sama. – Drżące słowa wibrowały w przestrzeni, wyrażały cierpienie zadawane przez najgorszą torturę – samotność.

Lecz on nie zrozumiał tego. Widział tylko słabą istotę, która nie potrafiła stawić czoła przeciwnościom losu. Widział niezrozumiałe do końca ludzkie reakcje, których sam już dawno się wyparł. Tak dawno, iż całkiem o nich zapomniał. Nie miały dla niego sensu czy jakichkolwiek wartości. Puste emocje, puste reakcje. Zbędne.

- Żałosne – zadrwił z szyderczym uśmiechem. Płacz urwał się, zielonowłosa podniosła na Hari'ego zdumiony wzrok.

Zamachnęła się, chcąc go spoliczkować. Ten chwycił ją za nadgarstek, boleśnie wykrzywiając rękę. Krzyknęła, niemal opadając na kolana bezsilnie. Zagryzła wargę, zacisnęła powieki. Przeźroczyste strużki wypełzały spod powiek, wiły się w dół lekkim zygzakiem. Spięte mięśnie oczekiwały dalszego cierpienia, kolejnej krzywdy.

- Głupia, niby co chciałaś zrobić? – wyszeptał jej do ucha Tańczący, zakleszczając mocniej palce.

- Ja… - słaby głos wydobył się z krtani. Urwała. – Bycie samemu nie jest przyjemne. Prawda? – Ciepły, jakby nie pasujący do tak młodej osoby ton. Dojrzały, zawierający w sobie nutę doświadczenia, zetknięcia się z ogromnymi przeszkodami na życiowej ścieżce.

Upadła, gdy uścisk zelżał i wreszcie puścił. Rozmasowała sobie obolałe miejsce, w którym już pojawiał się sinofioletowy ślad. Raikou patrzył na nią z góry, pozostawiając bez odpowiedzi wcześniejszy zarzut. Dziewczyna podniosła się z wahaniem, odsuwając krok do tyłu. Zrobiła to niemal bezwiednie, obawiając się ponownego ataku na swoją osobę. _Jego oczy znowu są takie…_

- Nie obawiaj się prosić o wparcie – dopowiedziała ostrożnie, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy, nimfo – odrzekł chłodno Hari, przekazując tym samym nieme ostrzeżenie.

Podmuchy przybrały na sile, targając ich ubraniami, szarpiąc włosy. Małe fale zwiększyły swą częstotliwość, tafla poruszała się płynnie pod wpływem wiatru. Ciemne chmury kłębiły się nad głowami, zwiastując nadchodzącą ulewę. Ta rozpoczęła się już mżawką, posyłając zalążek na wilgotną ziemię. Szum wypełnił powietrze, liście dołączyły się szelestem.

- Powinieneś wracać – odezwała się czule Nereida, wszedłszy do jeziora. Lustrzana powierzchnia sięgała najwyżej kolan, czasem tylko podnosiła się muskając uda.

- Jaka niegościnna dzisiaj – mruknął młodzieniec, zawiązując mocniej jallaba. Otrzepał szatę z nieistniejącego pyłu i odwrócił się, aby odejść.

- Jeżeli jednak będziesz potrzebował pomocy – rzekł do niego klęcząca zielonowłosa – mam znajomego. Jednak możesz nie być w stanie się z nim porozumieć. Jest wężem – dodała cicho, powoli stapiając się z cieczą. Jej kontury zamazywały się, stawały się ledwo widoczne. Wyglądała jak duch wyłaniający się z głębin, wiekowa zjawa o czystej duszy.

- A myślisz, że jak przetrwałem na pustyni, nimfo? – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Hari, używając tępionego w świecie czarodziei języka. Szmaragd tęczówek zamglił się, spojrzenie uciekło w bok.

_/Grzechotnik z szramą przecinającą oko syknął… Długi, wijący się ślad prowadził do oazy… Strzał…/_

Nie dosłyszała nic więcej, nie uzyskała innej odpowiedzi. Podniósłszy głowę, przekonała się, iż czarnowłosego nie było już na polance. Kuląc się w wodzie przycisnęła zaciśniętą pięść w miejsce, gdzie bije serce. Deszcz przybrał na sile, spowijając drobną posturę migoczącą poświatą. Słońce na dobre skryło się za obłokami, nie potrafiąc wychylić się zza nich nawet na niewielką chwilkę. Zduszone, przytłoczone wycofało się w ciemność, zostawiając w dole mrok.

- Bo to boli… - wyszeptała Nereida, w połowie złączywszy się z żywiołem. Skierowała wzrok w górę, czując jak krople przenikają przez rozpływające się ciało.

Przedzierający się przez las Tańczący nie obejrzał się. Korony nie chroniły przed ulewą, toteż jego ubranie przemokło do ostatniej suchej nitki. Nie było to korzystne, zwłaszcza w połączeniu ze zmęczeniem i odniesionymi w walce ranami. Rozcięcie na kolanie zaczęło piec, wielogodzinna gonitwa za hybrydą wydawała właśnie swój plon w postaci niematerialnych igieł w płucach. Przystanął przy nagim do połowy pniu, przecierając otwartą dłonią klatkę piersiową. _Kuso. Przeklęte płuca._

- Bo samotność boli…


	31. Rozdział 30

**ROZDZIAŁ 30**

„**Takie podobne…"**

- Trzeba było wtedy iść na przechadzkę, Tańczący? – zapytał Mustang, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

W małym pomieszczeniu Skrzydła Szpitalnego panowała napięta atmosfera. Wezwany Bangou starał się skontrolować stan zdrowia i opatrzyć rany młodego alchemika, który nijak nie chciał współpracować. Roy, zbadany i z większości obrażeń już wyleczony, przyglądał się upartemu Raikou spod przymkniętych powiek. O chłodną taflę szyby rozbijały się drobne kropelki deszczu, rozpędzane przez porywisty wiatr.

- Nie potrzebuję medyka – odparł chłodno Hari, spoglądając nieprzychylnie na doktora. Mężczyzna ścisnął mocniej bandaż, wywołując skrzywienie na twarzy młodzieńca.

- Twoje płuca znów nie wytrzymują, Wilku – powiedział spokojnie, odkładając resztę białego materiału na stolik. Oparł ręce o biodra, przybierając zdecydowaną pozę. – Będziesz musiał ponownie to brać – dopowiedział, sięgając do kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej małe plastikowe opakowanie wypełnione niewielkimi kapsułkami. Na ich widok Raikou prychnął, odwracając ostentacyjnie głowę.

- Nie ma mowy – warknął, wkładając w tą jedną wypowiedź całą niechęć do leków.

- Nie masz wyboru, Tańczący – odezwał się pułkownik. – Inaczej wykluczę cię z akcji – dodał z wrednym uśmiechem, zarabiając w ten sposób gwałtowne spojrzenie wypełnionych złością tęczówek.

W pokoju zapanowała ciszą mącona jedynie ulewą oraz wyciem podmuchów. Za oknem huknął potężnie grzmot, niemiłosierne targane korony drzew zaszumiały z bólem. Bangou przyglądał się to Roy'owi, to Wilkowi, nie wtrącając się na razie w ich konwersację.

- Chyba nie chcesz zostać odsuniętym? W końcu masz jakiś trop – powiedział nonszalancko Mustang, wywołując nerwowe drgnięcie młodszego.

Hari zacisnął zęby ze zdenerwowania, zakleszczył palce na pościeli. Był absolutnie pewny, iż Płomienny byłby zdolny do wypełnienia groźby. Zapewne wysłałby go do innego kraju w jakieś mało znaczącej, acz czasochłonnej sprawie. Z obstawą w dodatku, jakby zachciało mu się wymknąć. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie coś. Nie teraz, kiedy znalazł istotny ślad. Hybryda…

Prychnął, zgarniając przydzielone mu przez medyka tabletki. Takie rzeczy zawsze kojarzyły mu się z dzieciństwem i eksperymentami. A to nie było dobrym zestawieniem. W tej chwili nie miał najmniejszej ochoty spoglądać na pułkownika i towarzyszący mu na sto procent triumfalny uśmieszek.

- Nie chcesz stracić kundla, co, Zapałko? – syknął niezadowolony, chowając zapas leków do kieszeni aba przewieszonego przez oparcie krzesła.

- Oczywiście. Teraz nie byłoby to zbyt korzystne – odparł Roy nad wyraz spokojnym tonem. Bangou pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, wzdychając ciężko w duchu.

- Nie zatrzymam cię tu, Wilku. Tylko uważaj na siebie – powiedział, chowając przybory do niewielkiej, skórzanej walizki.

Wkrótce potem w pomieszczeniu został jedynie Raikou, siedzący na łóżku z pochyloną głową. Po cichym trzasku zamykanych drzwi rozległ się dźwięk uderzenia pięści w ścianę. Hari warknął pod nosem, szarpnięciem ściągając szatę z mebla. Nigdy nie lubił pułkownika, nie przepadał za nim od pierwszego spotkania. Ale to właśnie on dał mu szansę na spełnienie obietnicy, wypełnienia przyrzeczenia. Może nie było to bezinteresowne działanie ze strony starszego stopniem, lecz dawało możliwości, jakich nie osiągnąłby sam.

_/„Nie jesteś stąd, czyż nie?"… Baczne spojrzenie czarnych oczu… „To od ciebie zależy, czy będziesz tkwił tutaj"… Drgnięcie… „Czy też dołączysz do armii i ruszysz dalej"…/_

Narzucił na siebie wierzchnie ubranie, wcześniej sprawdziwszy ilość sakiewek. Żadnej nie brakowało, chociaż jedna była pusta. _Trzeba uzupełnić zapasy – _pomyślał z przekąsem, wiążąc ciasno jallaba. Otrzepał się jeszcze, nim wyszedł z małego pokoju szpitalnego. A wewnątrz zamigotały wąskie cienie, gdy rozgałęziona błyskawica przecięła ciemny nieboskłon.

* * *

Sytuacja emocjonalna uczniów oraz części nauczycieli poprawiła się dopiero następnego dnia. Prefekci pod komendą McGonagall sprzątnęli sprawnie rozrzucone na błoniach wyniki eksplozji, dzięki czemu wszyscy poczuli się już w pełni bezpiecznie. Wielka kałamarnica o dziwo również pomogła, wyrzucając na brzeg większe kawałki martwych już roślin. Po tej godzinnej akcji wszystko wróciło do normy, także lekcje. Jedynie jedne odwołano pod pretekstem krótkiego wyjazdu nauczyciela.

Nimfadora leżała w utajnionej sekcji Skrzydła Szpitalnego, udostępnionej specjalnie dla Zakonu. Nudziła się strasznie, gdyż jedyną rozrywką było wpatrywanie się w sufit. Przyniesione przez troskliwego i zaniepokojonego Syriusza książki pochłonęła w trakcie bezsennej nocy. A dwa razy czytać tego samego nie zamierzała.

- Dzień pod obserwacją. Świetnie – mruknęła, przewracając się na bok. Wtuliła policzek w miękką poduszkę, przypominając sobie powrót do zamku.

Dyrektor umożliwił im wejście do środka niezauważonym, wykluczając natarczywe pytania od niedoinformowanych ludzi. Kuzyn zaraz po przekroczeniu progu złapał protestującą Tonks w ramiona i przyniósł aż tutaj. Po serii czarów leczniczych oraz sporych dawkach eliksirów, siłą wepchnięto ją na posłanie. Pani Pomfrey bez problemu poradziła sobie ze złamaniem, mając pod ręką świeże mikstury Snape'a. Ten natomiast ulotnił się niemal natychmiast, widząc, iż nie jest potrzebny w asyście. Bardzo mu to odpowiadało, gdyż o wiele bardziej wolał spędzić czas w laboratorium.

Pielęgniarka uparła się na pozostawienie kobiety na dwa dni w swym królestwie, nie chcąc nawet słyszeć o wcześniejszym zwolnieniu. Tak więc różowowłosa nie miała wyjścia, jak tylko tkwić tutaj bezczynnie. Noga wraz z pozostałymi ranami nie bolała już wcale, a po rozrywającym uczuciu nieznośnego szarpania nie było śladu. Cóż, takie obrażenia były łatwe do wyleczenia, kiedy stosowało się w tym celu magię.

_Ciekawe, co z majorem – _pomyślała sennie, ledwo powstrzymując się od ziewnięcia. Wtem przypomniała sobie szmaragdowe spojrzenie po tym wypadku z koniem. Wzrok Hari'ego był zupełnie niepodobny do tego normalnego, typowego u niego. _Zmieszany i jakby… zagubiony?_ – Ostatnia myśl przemknęła przez umysł, nim ten pogrążył się w otchłani Morfeusza.

* * *

Zebranie urządzono tradycyjnie w domu na Grimmauld Place, a miało w nim uczestniczyć większość członków. Kuchnię powiększono na ten czas, aby każdy zmieścił się bez większego problemu. Dostawiono wiele krzeseł, wydłużono znacznie stół. Pierwsze osoby przybyły jeszcze przed czasem, inni zaś na zgodną godzinę. Wśród tych drugich znajdowali się wojskowi oraz dyrektor. Hari swoim zwyczajem nie dołączył się siedzących, wybrał raczej miejsce przy uchylonym oknie, przez które wpadało orzeźwiające, chłodne powietrze. Maes, zachwycony tak ogromną publiką i możliwościami zaklęć, biegał od jednego człowieka do drugiego, chwaląc się uroczą córeczką, a także i żoną.

Jako ostatni przybyli bliźniacy Weasley, często zbyt zajęci pracą w sklepie oraz szpiegowaniem mieszkańców Nokturnu, aby pojawiać się na każdym zgromadzeniu. Jak zwykle rzucili zaciekawione spojrzenia na wojskowych, zajmując miejsca niemalże na samym końcu. Interesowała ich stosowana na wschodzie alchemia, jednak zniechęciło ich to, iż czarodziej nie jest w stanie jej praktykować. Porzucając pomysł nauki tej dziedziny, skupili się na wytwarzaniu nowych produktów zwykłymi sposobami.

- Kochani, trafił nam się niezwykły przeciwnik – odezwał się Dumbledore, uciszając tym samym wszelkie szepty. – Pułkowniku – zwrócił się do Mustanga, zachęcając do wyjaśnień. Czarnowłosy, oparłszy łokcie o wypolerowany blat, złączył ze sobą dłonie.

- To, co spotkaliśmy w lesie było hybrydą, złączonymi ze sobą za pomocą alchemii kilkoma zwierzętami. Na dodatek przemawiała ludzkim głosem, a wytworzenie takiego czegoś wcale nie jest łatwe – powiedział poważnie wyraźnym głosem. Nie musiał dodawać, iż to właśnie z tego powodu Czarny Pan importował z zagranicy mugolskie stworzenia.

- Jakby tego było mało, jest ich więcej – dodał markotnie Syriusz siedzący obok przygnębionego, zamyślonego Remusa.

Poniektórzy wymienili się zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami, rozmowy zagrzmiały szumem. Podkreśleniem wagi sytuacji było zachowanie Havoca, który nie kwapił się do zapalenia papierosa. Wiedzieli o tym również jego nowi znajomi czarodzieje. Albus po raz kolejny uciszył towarzystwo, a przyszło mu to o tyle łatwo, że w jego oczach zamiast radosnych iskierek lśniła powaga.

- Zastanawia mnie, skąd wziął alchemików – odezwał się Hughes, już wcześniej zaprzestawszy napastowania wszystkich zdjęciami rodziny.

- Mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy u nas nikogo nie brakuje? – zapytał Roy, nie porzucając oficjalnego tonu.

- Oczywiście! Mój oddział jest najlepszy do takich spraw – zaperzył się Maes, jakby pytanie było obelgą dla jego ludzi. – Poszperam w aktach i sprawdzę pobyt wszystkich za granicą – dodał już spokojniej, zapisując coś w niewielkim notesiku.

- W takim razie ja zajmę się pozycją hybryd – zaoferował Albus. – Zapytam informatora, co wie na ten temat. – Jak na zawołanie przez uchylone okno wleciał mały gryf, mający dostarczyć wiadomość do przyjaciela dyrektora.

Spojrzenie paciorkowatych, czarnych niczym węgiel ślepi zetknęło się z szmaragdowymi tęczówkami. Niechęć między tą dwójką była aż nazbyt widoczna, zwłaszcza gdy lwio-ptak zaskrzeczał ze złością i obrazą. Dumny maluch wylądował lekko na stole, majestatycznym krokiem drobnych łapek podchodząc do siwobrodego. Ten natomiast znów odzyskał rozbawione błyski w oczach oraz radosny uśmiech rozświetlający naznaczoną zmarszczkami twarz.

Na koniec zgromadzenia rozdzielono jeszcze nowe zadania dla poszczególnych osób, a także przepytano tych, którzy mieli styczność ze zniszczonymi wioskami czy miasteczkami. Nie znaleziono w nich nic, prócz ogromnej zbieraniny zgliszczy oraz martwych ciał.

- Maes, przekaż to wydziałowi badań. – Stojący przy kominku podpułkownik odebrał od przyjaciela fiolkę z próbką tkanki hybrydy. Zasalutował, puszczając jednocześnie oczko.

- Jasna sprawa. A ty rozejrzyj się za jakąś panną. Stary chłop, a jeszcze nieustatkowany! – Roy'owi drgnęła nerwowo brew, lecz nie zdążył nawet skarcić Hughesa. Czarnowłosy zniknął zaraz w zielonych, strzelających wysoko płomieniach.

Hermiona, będąca przez całe zebranie dziwnie milcząca, przyglądała się ukradkiem Hari'emu. Z ulgą przyjęła, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało podczas starcia z bestią. Ten wybuch wyglądał przerażająco i nawet nie pomyślała o jakiejkolwiek szansie na przeżycie całej czwórki. Na szczęście potęga eksplozji nie dosięgła ekipy, nie wyrządziła zbytniej krzywdy. To był naprawdę fart w oczach młodej czarownicy.

- Idziesz? – zapytała Ginny wesoło, jak zwykle zakopując głęboko w sobie strach przed wojną i krwawą walką. Zdawało się, iż tylko panna Granger dostrzega to tłumione, ukrywane przed światem uczucie. Skinęła, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Wzajemne wsparcie było dla obu bardzo ważne, bez niego brakowałoby determinacji w dążeniu do wyznaczonego celu – końca potyczek z Voldemortem.

W opustoszałej szybko kuchni pozostała jedna osoba. Syriusz odchylił się na krześle, spoglądając jak pomieszczenie wraca do normalnych rozmiarów. Rozmasował pulsujące skronie, przymykając lekko powieki. Zadrżał na wspomnienie złotych ślepi wypełnionych wieczną chęcią zabijania, tej głębokiej przepaści zimnej nienawiści. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się spotkać czegoś tak odpychającego. Przednie nogi krzesła opadły ze stukotem na posadzkę.

_Nie, już to widziałem – _powiedział w duchu, stukając paznokciami w ciemny blat. _Tylko gdzie? – _Olśniło go, gdy tylko jego wzrok natknął się na rozsypany na gzymsie proszek w barwie szmaragdu. Hari Raikou… Młodzieniec o niezbyt przyjaznym charakterze, bez żadnych obaw pozbawiający życia wrogów. Niewidzący w zabijaniu niczego złego, traktujący to jak coś całkowicie normalnego. _Takie podobne…_

_

* * *

_

Za oknem hulał niespokojny wiatr, porywając lekkie przedmioty do podniebnej gonitwy. Bawił się z falami jeziora, popychał szumiące gałęzie, zrywał kolorowe liście niczym dziewczynka kwiaty na polu. Po niebie sunęły czarne obłoki, zasłaniając miliony błyszczących gwiazd. Nawet księżyc nie zdołał uwolnić się spod ich jarzma, nie ukazując nikomu srebrnego szlaku.

Natura burzyła się przeciw światu, wprowadzała chaos w tereny wokół zamku. Krople uderzały zachłannie w mury Hogwartu, wpadały na szyby i spływały po nich nieregularną linią. Ulewa trwała w najlepsze, nie dając zasnąć paru mieszkańcom magicznej budowli. Duchy również przelatywały korytarzami, ich wypłowiałe kolory wydawały się bledsze niż zazwyczaj.

A w jednej z wież, tej należącej do domu Gryffindora, leżał w dormitorium rudowłosy młodzieniec. Wpatrywał się uparcie w zasłony rozpięte wokół łóżka, nie potrafiąc zmrużyć oka. Przez długi czas wiercił się nieprzerwanie, aż wreszcie legł nieruchomo na wznak.

- Rany, jak to dobrze, że jutro sobota – mruknął, przekręcając się po raz kolejny. Wsłuchał się w spokojne, stonowane oddechy współlokatorów, mając nadzieję na szybsze zaśnięcie dzięki temu.

Lecz zdało się to na nic, nie pomogło ani odrobinę. Zirytowany usiadł na łóżku, stawiając stopy na chłodnej podłodze. Wziął do ręki spodnie, chcąc się ubrać i przespacerować po korytarzach. Nie było obawy przed złapaniem ze względu na pozycję prefekta. Koniec końców, ten tytuł jednak się do czegoś przydawał. Z kieszeni wysunęła się mała kulka papieru, po czym poturlała się po pościeli.

- Całkiem zapomniałem – wyszeptał Ron, pacnąwszy się w czoło. Zmarszczył brwi, mając drobne opory przed rozwinięciem zwitka. W końcu ktoś mógł rzucić na to urok.

Sprawdził to więc za pomocą prostego, cichego zaklęcia. Odetchnął, gdy nic nie wskazywało na obecność któregoś z groźniejszych czarów. Z wzruszeniem ramion otworzył wiadomość. Zamarł, dostrzegając nieznane pismo układające się w intrygujące słowa.

- Chcesz, żeby twoja siostra była bezpieczna? Będąc przy Tańczącym z pewnością coś jej zagrozi – przeczytał na głos. Zacisnął palce na karteczce, niedowierzająco wpatrując się w przedmiot.

_Raikou… - _Zgniótł zwitek, uśmiechając się podstępnie i z satysfakcją. Przeczucie podpowiadające, że to pułapka zostało brutalnie zepchnięte na dno świadomości. Dla młodzieńca liczyło się jedynie odizolowanie młodszej siostry od tego podejrzanego osobnika. A zdobywszy niespodziewanego sojusznika poczuł się o wiele pewniej. Może aż zbyt pewnie?


	32. Rozdział 31

**ROZDZIAŁ 31**

„**Cenne znalezisko."**

Na ulicach Londynu brakowało tłumu przechodniów, którzy ukryli się przed fatalną pogodą w domach. Krople deszczu podobne do niewielkich sztyletów wbijały się zapalczywie w przemoknięte już ubrania nielicznych śpieszących gdzieś ludzi. Naciągnięte głęboko kaptury oraz parasolki mające chronić przed ulewą stanowiły teraz pospolity widok.

Jego kroki dźwięczały chlupotem, gdy tylko wdepnął w chociażby płytką kałużę. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko i najchętniej zostałby pośród zamkowych murów, lecz musiał uzupełnić zapasy. Nie mogło to czekać zważywszy na ciężką sytuację – w końcu nikt nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie nastąpi ponowny atak Czarnego Pana.

- Słaby mają wywiad – mruknął pod nosem. Targane porywistym wiatrem szaty łopotały wściekle, skryte kosmyki włosów również nie ominął bezgłośny bunt.

Przystanął przy skrzyżowaniu, nie przejmując się zaciekawionym wzrokiem poniektórych osób. Aba, prócz braku przystosowania do tego typu warunków meteorologicznych, wzbudzała podobne zainteresowanie, co szaty czarodziei. Hari skierował się w prawo, zauważając wyszukiwany szyld jubilera. Rozgałęziony piorun rozjaśnił błyskiem całe niebo, zaś niedługo po nim nastąpił przeraźliwy grzmot. Czarnowłosy zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce drzwi, wsłuchując się w bojowy ryk natury. _Coś się stanie._

Zaraz po wejściu do gustownego pomieszczenia uderzyło w niego przyjemne ciepło. Nieporównywalne do pustynnego żaru, który spopiela wszelką, niedostosowaną do siebie roślinność. Chronione kuloodpornymi szybami cenne przedmioty błyszczały srebrem, złotem oraz gustownymi, szlachetnymi kamieniami. Niewielkie brylanty wkomponowane w smukłą broszkę przedstawiały się niezwykle delikatnie. Niejedna panna byłaby zachwycona z takiego prezentu.

- Coś podać? – Wysoki, choć zgarbiony staruszek o orlich, przeszywających oczach wyłonił się z przyległego pomieszczenia. Pomarszczona twarz wyglądała na surową, groźną, a dłonie o długich palcach świadczyły o profesji.

- Potrzebuję szmaragdu, diamentu, kalcytu, szafiru, kryształu górskiego oraz andaluzytu. – Wraz z wymieniamy przez młodego alchemika potrzebnymi rzeczami, sprzedawca spoglądał nań coraz bardziej niedowierzająco. Na końcu listy zamrugał parokrotnie, nim doszedł całkowicie do siebie.

- Na kiedy są panu potrzebne? – zapytał usłużnie, kłaniając się lekko w służalczym geście. Zarobił dzięki temu ironiczne spojrzenie spod kaptura, przez które zadrżał mimowolnie na całym ciele.

- Natychmiast. – Starszy mężczyzna zbladł gwałtownie, otwierając usta, aby coś powiedzieć. Zaciął się na chwilę, z bezradnością mnąc skraj eleganckiej marynarki.

- Ale na teraz…

- Potrzebuje je natychmiast. Tak ciężko to zrozumieć? – warknął Hari, nachylając się ku niemu ponad oszkloną biżuterią. Ten pokiwał szybko głową, znikając ponownie za dębowymi drzwiami.

Młodzieniec przeszedł swobodnym krokiem wzdłuż półek, wbrew sobie zerkając przez okno wystawowe. Nigdy nie lubił zamkniętych pomieszczeń, unikał ich bardziej od palącego ognia. Czasami jednak zmuszony był odpuścić, zepchnąć niechęć w kąt i połknąć nieprzyjemne uczucie. Szyba zatrzęsła się podczas ogłuszającego huku, jakiś pies zawył rozpaczliwie niespełna dziesięć metrów od budynku. Mdłe światło lamp zamigotało, jak gdyby walczyło z pochłaniającą je wieczną ciemnością.

Ekspedient wrócił z szerokim, płaskim naręczem. Była to metalowa taca powlekana jedwabiem, na którym znajdowały się najróżniejsze kamienie szlachetne. Niektóre były już oszlifowane, inne przywodziły na myśl dopiero co wyciągnięte z zakamarków kopalni. Hari podszedł natychmiast, zauważając niepewny wzrok sprzedawcy.

- Tylko to mamy w tej chwili – powiedział ochryple starzec, bojąc się stracić taką okazję do zarobku. Młodzieniec skinął krótko, przypatrując się po kolei każdemu minerałowi.

Wśród nich znalazł tylko kilka z wymienionych wcześniej, co nie wpłynęło zbyt korzystnie na samopoczucie. Po namyśle odseparował nieoszlifowany diament, jasnozielony szmaragd, niemal przeźroczysty szafir oraz błękitnawy kalcyt. Oprócz pierwszego z wytypowanych wszystkie marnie nadawały się do stosowanej przez Tańczącego alchemii. Ich kryteria ledwo mieściły się w normie, lecz z pewnością mógł je wykorzystać do związania się z żywiołem. Mimo słabego połączenia nie miał zamiaru gardzić dostępnymi środkami. Westchnął, wyciągając z kieszeni niewielki notatnik i podręczny długopis.

- Niech pan wystawi rachunek i wyśle go pod ten adres. – Wyszarpnął jednym pociągnięciem kartkę z potrzebnymi danymi. – Tutaj jest mój identyfikator – dodał, podając zwitek starcowi. Sprzedawca zgodził się żarliwie, zakładając na nos okulary o wąskiej oprawie. Nie po raz pierwszy spotkał się z tego typu zakupami, toteż nie robił niepotrzebnych kłopotów. Skłonił się młodzieńcowi, który chował minerały do sakiewki, zapewniając jeszcze o doskonałej jakości wybranych kamieni.

Oświetlenie zgasło niespodziewanie, aby po niespełna trzech sekundach rozjaśnić pomieszczenie. Wycie wiatru obijającego się o domy zagłuszyło pozostałe dźwięki, nawet szumiący deszcz nie przebił się przez tę wrzawę. Hari uchylił drzwi, a te rozwarły się na całą szerokość pod wpływem silnych podmuchów. Migocząca ściana wpadła na czarnowłosego, szaty załopotały z oburzeniem.

- Zatem żegnam – zwrócił się do ekspedienta, będąc stuprocentowo pewnym, iż tamten go nie usłyszał.

Chaos – tym stwierdzeniem Raikou niejednokrotnie się posługiwał. A teraz to słowo doskonale oddawało zachowanie rozjuszonej pogody. Lekki uśmiech wpełzł na usta Tańczącego, gdy ten szedł niespiesznie przez niemal puste alejki. Nie spieszył się z powrotem do zamku, chociaż racjonalnie byłoby tak uczynić. Ciemne chmury, niby srebrny skalpel, rozciął świetlisty piorun. _Chaos…_

_

* * *

_

W Wielkiej Sali na pozór panował zwykły, codzienny szum podczas obiadu. Ponury nastrój udzielał się niemal każdemu, większość starała się zachować pozory normalności. Drużyny quidditcha zbiły się w małe grupki swoich zawodników, omawiając ostatnie ogłoszenie wywieszone na tablicach w Pokojach każdego domu. Ginny oparła podbródek na dłoniach, smętnie spoglądając na nietknięty posiłek.

- Jak mogli odwołać mecze? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ron, dłubiąc ze złością kotlet widelcem. W końcu rzucił sztuciec na talerz, a brzdęk utonął w szeptach i rozmowach.

- Przecież wiesz – odparła jego siostra, dając mu kuksańca w kostkę. Weasley przewrócił oczyma, powracając do przerwanego zajęcia.

Równie nieszczęśliwi wydawali się inni uwielbiający sport czarodziei. Ślizgoni dyskutowali między sobą, rzucając niechętne i rozgoryczone spojrzenia w stronę dyrektora. Puchoni nie odważyli się na tak otwarty pokaz niezadowolenia, natomiast Krukoni ograniczyli się do wsadzenia nosów w książki. Tę gęstą atmosferę przerwało otwarcie się drzwi poprzedzone głośnymi krokami, jakby ktoś specjalnie zwiastował swoje rychłe pojawienie.

Znudzony Mustang niemal przysypiający nad potrawą rozbudził się natychmiast, zauważając w wejściu swojego najmłodszego podwładnego. Mieszkańcy Slytherinu nie wydawali się tym zachwyceni, a znajdujący się między nimi Malfoy zacisnął palce na nożu. Mord wypisany w szarych tęczówkach nie przejął w ogóle Hari'ego. Raikou podszedł prosto do stołu prezydialnego, nie oglądając się na boki.

- Potrzebuję wolnego pokoju – zakomunikował bez żadnego wstępu, kierując to zarówno do Roy'a, jak i siedzącego obok Dumbledore'a.

- W jakim celu? – zapytał podejrzliwie Płomienny, nie spodziewający się szczerej odpowiedzi.

- Urządzam salę tortur. Chcesz przetestować pierwszy? – Sarkastyczny uśmieszek oraz swobodna wypowiedź nie zawiodły intuicji pułkownika. Odetchnął ciężko, ubolewając w duchu nad zachowaniem Tańczącego.

- Dyrektorze – zwrócił się do starca poważnym tonem. W końcu to nie jego zamek i nie mógł od tak przedzielić nikomu kwatery.

- Mamy wiele wolnych pomieszczeń. Możesz sobie któreś wybrać – odparł Albus życzliwie, a z jego ust nie schodził dobrotliwy uśmiech. Zza okularów połówek wyjrzały bystre, pełne radosnych iskierek oczy.

Ledwo zostało wypowiedziane ostatnie zdanie, Hari'ego nie było już w Wielkiej Sali. Zostawił za sobą tłumy zdezorientowanych, zaciekawionych uczniów oraz niemniej zainteresowanych profesorów. Roy zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, odchodząc od stołu nawet nie skończywszy posiłku. Płomienie świec zawieszonych nad podłogą zadrgały niby od mocnego szarpnięcia żywiołem.

* * *

Suche, brązowe liście zderzyły się z chłodną, przeźroczystą taflą, za którą znajdowała się biblioteka szkolna. Obecnie niemal pusta, nieliczne miejsca zostały zajęte przez czytelników. Pani Pince wyjrzała zza czasopisma, lustrując bacznie siedzących najbliżej Krukonów, pilnując tym samym nienagannego porządku i potrzebnej do skupienia ciszy. Jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie padło na rudowłosą, która weszła ostrożnie do królestwa książek. Ginny przywitała się szeptem, po czym zagłębiła się między znajome już bardzo dobrze regały. Przeszła kawałek, skręciła w lewo.

- Od której tu siedzisz? – zapytała, przysiadając się obok przyjaciółki. Hermiona machnęła na nią wolną ręką, dopisując ponadprogramowe cale do wypracowania z transmutacji. Wreszcie odchyliła się na krześle, podnosząc zwój na wysokość oczu. Przejrzała szybko treść, z zadowoleniem mrucząc pod nosem najważniejsze zawarte w niej pojęcia.

- Musiałam to dokończyć – odezwała się, zwijając ostrożnie pracę. Panna Weasley prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

- Gdybyś była na dole, spotkałabyś pewnego majora – powiedziała wesoło, odrzucając w tej chwili ból po odwołaniu rozgrywek quidditcha. – Nie wiem, o czym rozmawiał z pułkownikiem i dyrektorem, ale wyszedł bardzo szybko – dodała, bawiąc się łabędzim, śnieżnobiałym piórem.

Między dwójką dziewczyn zapadło milczenie, pogrążyły się we własnych rozmyślaniach. Brązowowłosa zastanawiała się nad zachowaniem Tańczącego. Stanowił swoistą zagadkę, układankę składającą się z różnych niepasujących do siebie części. W jej myślach zamigotał obraz tatuażu na wierzchu dłoni Hari'ego, a także wymijające odpowiedzi Maesa. _Coś w tym musi być._

_

* * *

_

Zagracone, pełne pajęczyn pomieszczenie zostało błyskawicznie wysprzątane przez skrzata. Czarnowłosy zamknął za sobą drzwi, rozglądając się po małym pokoju. Pusty, nie licząc długiego, mahoniowego stołu ustawionego pod ścianą. Żadnych ozdób, zero zbędnych przedmiotów rozpraszających uwagę. Raikou, odwiązawszy od pasa woreczki, poustawiał je w odpowiedniej kolejności na skraju blatu. Cięższy niż normalnie plecak wylądował po drugiej stronie, grzechocząc we wnętrzu metalicznie.

Tańczący wyjął z kieszeni spory kawałek kredy, który posłużył mu do wyrysowania skomplikowanych symboli na ścianach. Jeden krąg, drugi zaraz obok, trzeci naprzeciwko. Kolejne cztery mniejsze wkomponował naokoło drzwi. Wtedy odsunął się z zadowoleniem, odrzucając na bok końcówkę wapnia. Teraz wystarczyło tylko je aktywować, co uczynił niespiesznie. Linie zalśniły słabym blaskiem, a następnie zwęgliły się, jakby wtopiły w grube mury zamku.

- Pięknie – mruknął Hari, powracając do stołu. Wyciągnął z plecaka ściągnięte z Japonii przyrządy, mające mu posłużyć w obranym zadaniu.

Poukładał nad wyraz delikatnie instrumenty, regulując od razu odpowiednie parametry. Zrobiwszy to, wydobył jeszcze zdobyty od hybrydy kawałek skóry. Odwinął część cielska z krępujących go szmat, upewniając się przy okazji, że nie stało się z tym nic złego. Nie martwił się zbytnio zniszczeniem pobranego materiału przez nieodpowiednie warunki przechowywania. Bardziej ciekawiło go, czy posiada to mechanizm samozniszczenia, aby tajemnica nie wpadła w niepowołane ręce. Najwyraźniej żadnych takich ekscesów w bestię nie wszczepiono.

Na początku postanowił sprawdzić, czy skóra zachowała swoje pierwotne właściwości – wytrzymałość, odporność na ciosy. W tym celu dźgał rozciągniętą materią skalpelem, nożykami, posunął się nawet do kłucia w nią ocalałym kłem oraz siekania mieczem. Twardość łuskowatej nawierzchni była identyczna, jak za życia kreatury.

- Dziwne – powiedział do siebie, przyglądając się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami badanej tkance.

Jak dotąd nie spotkał się z taką materią organiczną, która odporna by była na każde ostrze. Gdyby nie luki w niemal idealnej obronie stworzenia, pewnie nigdy by jej nie zabili. Mając taki pancerz z łatwością przedostałaby się przez naszpikowany ostrzami tunel, nawet nie czyniąc sobie poważnej krzywdy. Sądząc po nieskuteczności alchemii ognia, była również odporna na wysoką temperaturę. _To nie może należeć do żywego zwierzęcia…_

Zdecydowanym gestem wyciągnął z zakamarków plecaka ostatni przyrząd, który światło dzienne widzi nad wyraz rzadko. Skalpel o diamentowym ostrzu, używany w trudnych przypadkach. Idealnie nadaje się do sforsowania nieskazitelnej ochrony łusek. Nachylił się nad sporym preparatem, wybierając niewielki kawałek do odkrojenia.

Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, iż musi włożyć dużo siły w odseparowanie małej próbki. Wreszcie mu się to udało, a przypieczętował to krystaliczny zgrzyt. Zmrużył oczy, oczyszczając to z resztek mięsa i włókien mięśni. Wreszcie przeniósł odłamek na szkiełko, a te ustawił pod mikroskopem.

Zamrugał, odsuwając się od aparatury z niezdecydowaną miną. Zrobił kółko po pomieszczeniu, niedowierzając nad składem pojedynczej łuski. Spojrzał jeszcze raz przez urządzenie, szukając własnego błędu. Wszystko się zgadzało, każda cząstka była na swoim miejscu, natomiast złączone przestawiały trwałą konstrukcję.

- Niemożliwe. – Siadł na podłodze, roztrząsając powstały problem.

Wtem zerwał się na równe nogi, zawinął duży kawałek skóry na powrót w miękki materiał i wypadł z pokoju niczym niszcząca wichura. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami skrzata, kuchnia znajdowała się za pewnym obrazem. Pobiegł w odpowiednią stronę, nie przejmując się wcale oglądającymi się za nim osobami. Na korytarzach i tak było niewiele uczniów. Z prostej przyczyny: właśnie trwały popołudniowe lekcje.

_Świetnie. – _Zbiegł po schodach, wpadł do szerokiego korytarza. Nie mógł zwlekać, jeżeli chce to rozgryźć. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, zaciskając palce na trzymanym pakunku. _Cenne znalezisko… Doprawdy cenne…_


	33. Rozdział 32

**ROZDZIAŁ 32**

„**Tragedia."**

Wieczór brzmiał przepiękną muzyką natury, której nawet zachłanny człowiek nie zdołał uciszyć. Sowy pohukiwały wyniośle, bezszelestnie przemieszczając się na pierzastych skrzydłach. Małe zwierzątka umykały do ciasnych norek, chowając się przed obudzonymi księżycem drapieżnikami. Większe przemykały wśród tętentu i cieni pomiędzy drzewami, upatrując zwierzyny bądź bezpiecznego pastwiska. Całość magicznej pory polegała na zespoleniu tych czynników z ciemnym nieboskłonem, znaczonym coraz większą ilością migoczących spojrzeń odległych gwiazd.

Długi pas jasności znikł jakiś czas temu za rozległą linią drzew, obsiewając okolicę licznymi dziećmi mroku. Niektóre okna średniowiecznego zamku oświetlała od wewnątrz łuna złota i pomarańczy, nadając widokowi wiekowej budowli czegoś niezwykłego, nieuchwytnego. W jednym z owych pokoi zasiadło wspólnie skromne grono osób należących do Zakonu Feniksa, obradujących nad przysłanym przez młodego gryfa ważnym listem.

Szpieg Dumbledore'a, zajmujący się głównie największymi zagadkami dotyczących poczynań Czarnego Pana, odpisał na prośbę Albusa o wybadanie miejsc pobytu reszty dziwnych hybryd. Niepokojące wieści spisane szkarłatnym atramentem nie wyglądały zbyt optymistyczne i już teraz obecni rozważali, jak to wszystko rozwiązać. Sytuacja, będąca barwiona krwawą czerwienią oraz żałosną szarością, zatruwała nadzieje na lepszą przyszłość oraz wygraną z okrutnym Lordem.

- Ten dzieciak to kompletny ignorant. Mógłby się łaskawie zjawić – mruknął niezwykle posępny Syriusz, głaszcząc niemal bezwiednie małe stworzonko po opierzonym karku.

Nikt nie odpowiedział, choć nie on jeden miał w tej chwili takie myśli. Zniecierpliwiony Mustang spoglądał zirytowanym wzrokiem na przesuwające się bezczelnie wskazówki, nie mogąc pojąć, jak można nie wziąć na poważnie słów typu: „Natychmiast w gabinecie dyrektora". _Znając jego, robi to pewnie specjalnie_ – prychnął w duchu, ponownie zerkając na wiszący nad regałem zegar.

Nietypowo jak na tę porę roku oraz ostatnie ulewne deszcze niebo przedstawiało się prawie całkowicie bezchmurnie. Większość uważałaby to za dobry omen, znak przechylającej się na ich korzyść szali zwycięstwa. Jednak rozważniejsi interpretowali to jako ciszę przed nadciągającą, nieuniknioną burzą, szalejącą wichurą pochłaniającą wiele żywych istnień.

- Czyżbyś tęsknił, Kundlu? – Ironiczny ton połączony z przezwiskiem Blacka nie dawał żadnych wątpliwości, co do nowoprzybyłego osobnika.

Hari zamknął za sobą drzwi, odcinając ostatecznie owalny gabinet od reszty świata. Cudowny feniks o wdzięcznej sylwetce wyprostował się, spoglądając na młodzieńca swymi czarnymi ślepkami. Przekrzywił łepek, wydobywając z głębi gardła migotliwe, brzmiące śpiewnie powitanie. Raikou zignorował ptaka, przysiadając na wąskim parapecie i opierając się o chłodną taflę szyby.

- Czy ty nie rozumiesz normalnych poleceń, Tańczący? – zapytał uszczypliwie Roy, skutecznie ukrywający przed innymi swoje zmęczenie. Wynikało ono z bezsennych nocy, podczas których przekopywał stosy teczek i akt w poszukiwaniu prawdy. Nigdy nie lubił, wręcz nienawidził papierkowej roboty, a teraz uprzedził się do niej bardziej niż przez wszystkie lata służenia w wojsku. Tylko kubki czarnej, dobrej kawy trzymały jego zmysły w jako takiej formie, sprzyjającej funkcjonowaniu.

- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem normalny – odparł zielonooki wymijająco, wzruszając ramionami. Nie przejął się nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami czarnowłosego dziedzica czy piegowatego rudzielca. Te osoby stanowiły niewielkie, według przyjmowanych przez rozum Hari'ego norm, zagrożenie. Poza tym, znaczna część spotkanych przez niego ludzi zaliczała się do tej kategorii. Mógł więc bez żadnych zahamować obrażać ich czy wyprowadzać z równowagi, nie musząc obawiać się poważnego kontrataku.

Dumbledore chrząknął znacząco, zwracając na siebie uwagę zgromadzonych. Hermiona siedząca między Ginny a Ronem i dotąd patrząca ukradkiem na podwładnego pułkownika, skierowała całą swą koncentrację na siwobrodego. Obecni również byli: poważna McGonagall, niezbyt zachwycony Snape, strapiony Lupin, wiercąca się na swoim miejscu Tonks, a także stojąca za Mustangiem Riza o niezachwianej mimice. Jean oraz Havoc oddelegowani zostali do tymczasowej kwatery postojowej w Londynie, gdzie czekali na nich chorąży i sierżant.

- Dane ataków na miasta zdobyte przez Kingsley'a pokrywają się z niektórymi obserwacjami mojego przyjaciela – odezwał się po ledwie paru sekundach milczenia dyrektor, odkładając na bok zwinięty schludnie pergamin. – Być może dokonane zniszczenia zostały spowodowane przez hybrydy, ale nie jest to jeszcze pewne. Informator potwierdzi to tak szybko, jak tylko się da – wyjaśnił dodatkowo, świadomie wszczepiając ziarno niepokoju w serca zgromadzonych.

- Czyli jak na razie stoimy w miejscu – odparł niezadowolony Syriusz, napierając ciężko na oparcie fotela. – Nie dowiedzieliśmy się dotąd niczego istotnego – dopowiedział, westchnąwszy z cierpieniem związanym z niemożnością podjęcia działania.

Chytry uśmieszek przebiegł przez twarz Raikou, gdy ten sięgał do jednej z kieszonek opartego o bok plecaka. Wszyscy podskoczyli niczym rażeni piorunem, usłyszawszy krystaliczny jęk zderzenia szkła z twardą nawierzchnią. Spora fiolka wypełniona dziwną, półprzeźroczystą cieczą smolistego koloru potoczyła się po blacie dębowego biurka. Zatrzymała się chwiejnie u skraju przepaści, chwycona przez dłonie Mustanga.

- Ta dam! – Hari nie potrafił, a nawet nie chciał powstrzymać triumfalnego grymasu.

- Co to niby jest, Tańczący? – zapytał Płomienny ostro, podnosząc pękaty flakon na wysokość oczu. Już samo to, iż nie rozbił się po tak silnym kontakcie z drewnem było zadziwiające.

- Czarny diament utrzymywany w stanie ciekłym – odpowiedział po prostu młodzieniec, nie kwapiąc się do czegoś bardziej szczegółowego.

- I niby, co to wnosi do sprawy? – zadał sceptyczne, pełne niechęci pytanie Black, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z substancji.

Nie tylko jego ona zaciekawiła. Gęstsza od wody ślizgała się po wypukłych ściankach swego więzienia, jej nieskalana powierzchnia nie była zakłócana przez jakiekolwiek wibracje. Miała w sobie coś hipnotyzującego, coś co przyciągało spojrzenia zebranych i nie zezwalało na skupienie uwagi na czymś innym.

- Tylko to, że nie tak dawno temu ten roztopiony kamyczek tworzył jedność z naszą słodką bestyjką. – Wraz z ostatnim zdaniem rozległ się ponowny bolesny dla fiolki trzask. Roy odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Raikou, nie kłopocząc się podniesieniem upuszczonego przedmiotu.

- Naćpałeś się, Tańczący? Połączenie komórek żywego organizmu z materią nieożywioną jest niemożliwe! – rzucił gniewnie, nie przyjmując czegoś tak absurdalnego do wiadomości. Wziął to za kolejny kiepski żart młodszego, mający jak zwykle namieszać. Hari zeskoczył na puchaty, miękki dywan, podczas gdy panna Granger zaopiekowała się chwilowo płynnym diamentem.

- W alchemii to paradoks? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem, nie mogąc nadziwić się właściwościom roztopionego minerału.

- Oczywiście, że tak – potwierdził Roy, wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni munduru niewielką książeczkę oprawioną w ciemną skórę. – Wzory dla nich są inne, sprzeczne ze sobą. Gdyby ktoś chciał je trwale złączyć, musiałby pogodzić oba. A tak się nie da – wyjaśnił z mocą, otwierając notatki na odpowiedniej stronie. Dla potwierdzenia pokazał kręgi odpowiadające organizmom żywym oraz nieożywionym.

Żadne z obecnych nie mogło podważyć tej zasadny, nawet nie znając się zbyt dobrze na sztuce wschodu. Już pierwsze zetknięcie z tą parą symboli mówiło wyraźnie o niemożności zespolenia. Znaki wpisane w kręgi były niezwykle skomplikowane, rozrysowane na całej powierzchni i łączące się w różnych krzywiznach. Lupin, przeglądający wcześniej informacje dotyczące tęczowej alchemii, zorientował się bardziej niż pozostali w tym trudnym zagadnieniu.

- A jednak komuś się udało! – zawołał wesoły, aczkolwiek brzmiący powagą głos. Chwilę wcześniej w kominku ogień przybrał szmaragdową barwę, wręcz wypluwając ze swojego wnętrza podpułkownika.

Maes wtoczył się do pomieszczenia, kaszląc od nagromadzonego w ustach pyłu. Wreszcie otrzepał ubrudzony sadzą mundur i przysiadł na podłokietniku najbliższego fotela.

- Hughes, szybko ci poszło – zwrócił się do niego przyjaciel, wpierw salutując na przywitanie. Mężczyzna machnął ręką, w drugiej dzierżąc nowe pliki papierów zamkniętych w teczkach.

- Młody ma rację. Laboranci byli zdumieni tym odkryciem – rzekł, wyzbywając się zwyczajowego uśmiechu i radości. – Na dodatek sporo naszych alchemików przebywających za granicą szlag trafił – dodał, przeczesując nerwowym gestem włosy. Nie podobała mu się cała ta niepewna sytuacja. Zbyt niestabilna, zbyt przepełniona niewiadomymi. Zawsze towarzyszący mu optymizm pochłonęła czarna dziura.

- Czyli jednak. – McGonagall opadła z powrotem na miejsce, ściskając w dłoniach i tak pomiętą już tiarę.

Za oknem zagrzmiała daleka burza, objawiająca się czarną plamą u szczytów odległych gór. Błysk rozgałęzionego pioruna dojrzeli nawet z tej odległości, choć mignął on w przeciągu zaledwie sekundy. Niemal słyszeli uderzenia miliona kropel porywistego deszczu, wycie rozwścieczonego wiatru. Raikou wyjrzał na zewnątrz, mrużąc w zastanowieniu oczy.

- Sprawdzę dokładnie, kogo brakuje i dam wam znać. Może to nam jakoś pomoże – odezwał się wreszcie Maes, podnosząc się ciężko na nogi. Również on wyglądał, jak gdyby kilka nocy z rzędu spędził przy biurku czytając małe literki. Świadczyły o tym ciemne cienie pod oczami, brak typowej żywiołowości oraz pogniecione ubranie. Najwyraźniej wybrał się do nich zaraz po potwierdzeniu zniknięcia Państwowych, nie kłopocząc się wcześniejszą wizytą w domu.

- Daj to kowalowi – powiedział Hari, ku zdziwieniu pozostałych odczepiając ocalały kieł oraz wydobywając sierpowaty miecz z pochwy. Zabrał Hermionie flakon, wręczając następnie te trzy rzeczy podpułkownikowi. – Będzie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Przekaż mu, że jak spartaczy to osobiście złożę u niego reklamacje – dodał chłodno, w duchu niechętnie rozstając się ze swoją ulubioną bronią. Ostatnia uwaga wywołała zmęczony uśmieszek na ustach Hughesa.

- Spokojnie. Dostaniesz je w całości. – Mrugnął do niego, odzyskując nieco szalonego rezonu. Skinął przyjacielowi, po czym znikł wśród zielonych, strzelających iskrami płomieniach.

W tym samym czasie mały gryf został minimalnie obciążony listem dla informatora dyrektora. Stworzenie zaskrzeczało dumnie, rozprostowując niewielkie jeszcze skrzydła. Feniks pożegnał go śpiewną melodią, a ten odbił się lwimi łapami od biurka i wyleciał prędko. Wkrótce stał się jedynie migoczącą kropką, znikającą na tle ciemnego tła.

- Moi drodzy, na dziś to wszystko – powiedział Albus neutralnym tonem, nie dając im powodu do większego zamartwiania się.

Pomieszczenie opustoszało po tym oświadczeniu, kiedy to zebrani wrócili do siebie. Drżące ogniki świec zachwiały się pod wpływem lekkiego podmuchu, który wtargnął do środka bez ostrzeżenia. Cienie zadrżały żałośnie, uciekając przed słabym oświetleniem.

- Dlaczego nie zostawisz tego młodym? – Dumbledore zaskoczony niespodziewanym głosem podniósł głowę, spoglądając na nadal stojącego w pobliżu okna. Myślał, iż wszyscy wyszli, zostawiając jego i feniksa samych w gabinecie.

- Nie można uciec od obowiązków, majorze – odpowiedział na pytanie spokojnie, porządkując sprawnie dokumenty. W ciągu wielu lat nauczania, a potem sprawowania pieczy nad szkołą zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić i nabrać wprawy. Pamiętał dokładnie ich zawartość, znaczenie i fakty, dlatego nie czytając ich teraz mógł je posegregować.

- A jaki jest twój obowiązek, starcze? – Raikou oparł się o ścianę, nie dając za wygraną.

- Nie dopuścić do tragedii – odparł znów stonowanym tonem Albus, uśmiechając się łagodnie do młodzieńca.

Ten spojrzał na niego intensywnie szmaragdowymi tęczówkami, jakby szukając w nim fałszu, kłamstwa, niepewności. Wtem prychnął pod nosem, podchodząc do drzwi i łapiąc klamkę. Zatrzymał się przed samym wyjściem, obserwowany przez siwobrodego.

- Tragedia – mruknął, przekraczając próg. Ciche skrzypienie, a potem trzask zabrzmiały w pomieszczeniu przypominając jęki cierpiących ludzi.

Szkarłatno-złoty ptak wielkości dorosłego łabędzia schował łepek pod skrzydło, kuląc się na złotym pręcie. Jego pióra zbladły nieco, przestały iskrzyć się wewnętrznym ogniem magicznego zwierzęcia. A chmury u szczytu gór spłynęły w kierunku lasu i jeziora niczym wielka fala przerażającego tsunami.

* * *

Od ścian budynku odbijały się echem zrozpaczone krzyki i wrzaski bólu. Rozrywające przestrzeń zawodzenia powodowały drganie szkieł, szarpały dusze żyjących. Oślepiający blask na środku miasteczka wzbił się aż pod niebo, podłużne błyskawice wyładowań sunęły skrzącym zygzakiem po całej okolicy parząc rośliny czy leżące ciała.

Wycie zagłuszył przeciągły ryk, wydobywający się ze środka świetlistej kolumny. Kałuże krwi łączyły się w strumienie, spływające ulicami do granic zamieszkanego terenu. Rozpętana wichura targała wściekle wszystkim, czym się dało, porywając w powietrze drobniejsze przedmioty, wyrywając oschłe liście i poniewierając drobnymi ciałkami zabitych psów.

Pioruny roztrzaskały pojedyncze cegły, zrzuciły na bruk dachówki. Posoka sunęła leniwie, wdzierając się w zakamarki chodników, spływając do niektórych kanałów i mieszając się z potokami wzburzonej wody. Stęchły, ohydny zapach przyprawiał o mdłości kulące się na ziemi, w dalszym ciągu przytomne ofiary. Drżąca niby w febrze matka czołgała się ku córce, łykając łzy i starając się ignorować własny, przeszywający każdą część ciała ból. Znieruchomiała ostatecznie, zostawszy zgnieciona przez rozpadający się budynek.

Lśniące czernią łuski odbijały niesamowite, przepełnione energią światło. Białe kły zalśniły w demonicznym grymasie, długi, giętki ogon chlusnął rozedrgane krzykami powietrze. Muskularne łapy rozgniotły wyrwaną kończynę na miazgę, a towarzyszył temu okropny chrobot rozkruszanej kości.

- Cudownie. – Pojedyncze słowo ledwo wgryzło się w całą wrzawę, zaraz po nim nastąpił chybotliwy śmiech należący z pewnością do szaleńca.


	34. Rozdział 33

**ROZDZIAŁ 33**

„**To co, Płomyczku, polowanie?"**

Panujące w zamku przygnębienie dosięgło praktycznie wszystkich. Sowy z listami spóźniały się na poranną pocztę z powodu niezwykle burzliwej pogody, a informacje przekazywane przez rodziców uczniom nie zaspokajały młodzieńczej ciekawości. Ślizgoni przycichli wyraźnie, jak gdyby czekali tylko na jakiś widoczny, jasny znak. Mieszkańcy reszty domów snuli się po korytarzach między lekcjami, wieczorami zaś nie wyściubiając nosa poza Pokoje Wspólne. I choć chcieli dowiedzieć się, co takiego dzieje się w tej magicznej wojnie, nie zamierzali ryzykować miesięcznego szlabanu od równie przygaszonych profesorów.

Hermiona pochylała się nisko nad rękopisem znanego czarodzieja, rozszyfrują zadane przez nauczycielkę runy. Pochłonięta pracą nie miała czasu na luźne rozmyślania, które z pewnością powiodłyby do spisków Czarnego Pana. A stamtąd snuły się długie tory intryg, scenariuszy, mrocznych domysłów. Te wszystkie wydarzenia oraz nowe odkrycia skutecznie pokazały jej, iż te chwile spokoju są niezwykle ważne i wartościowe. Dzięki nim w odpowiedniej chwili można wymyślić plan, rozpracować przeciwnika, zachować klarowny, czysty umysł.

- Chciałabym polatać – mruknęła smętnie Ginny, kiwając beztrosko nogami pod stołem. Oparła podbródek o dłonie, wpatrując się z urazą w szybę. Tysiące kropel zderzało się z przeźroczystą przeszkodą, rozświetlane fleszami błyskawic.

- Możesz się pouczyć – odparła Granger, nie zaprzestając robienia notatek na niedawno pustym pergaminie. Końcówka pióra skrobała zawzięcie po powierzchni, drobne pismo pokrywało już ponad jedną trzecią wolnego miejsca.

- Nie mogę ciągle ślęczeć nad książkami – zaprotestowała rudowłosa, marszcząc z niezadowoleniem nos.

- To poprawi twoje oceny – skarciła ją łagodnie przyjaciółka, nie podnosząc wzroku. Ginny zamknęła gwałtownie leżący obok niej wolumin, zrywając się z miejsca.

- Świetnie. – Odwróciła się, zamaszystym krokiem kierując się do wyjścia z biblioteki. Hermiona obejrzała się za nią, niemal strącając kałamarz na podłogę.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała głośno, dostając za to karcące spojrzenie pani Pince i jej uciszający syk.

- Przejść się – odpowiedziała Weasley, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wręcz wypadła na korytarz, mijając wychodzących zza rogu rówieśników.

Chłodne powietrze wdzierało się brutalnie do środka, hulając i wprawiając płomienie świec w drganie. Dziewczyna zwolniła nieco przy schodach, rozmyślając ciągle nad zawieszeniem rozgrywek jej ulubionego sportu. Dotknęło ją to boleśnie, gdyż tylko na w powietrzu czuła się naprawdę wolna. Całkowicie pozbawiona ograniczeń, mogąca ścigać się z szalejącym wiatrem, wirować na tle błękitu. Każdy zwód, unik, spirala czy skręt były elementami, które tworzą wspaniałą jedność bezkresu.

Westchnęła, stając przed obrazem Grubej Damy. Portret kobiety chrapał smacznie na pozór uwięziony w złotych ramach. Ginny przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się czy wracać do dormitorium już teraz. Choć ciemno na zewnątrz, godzina nie była jeszcze tak późna. Wtem zauważyła ruch, jakiś cień przecinający przestrzeń niedaleko i już chowający się za załomem muru. Rozejrzała się, upewniając się w przekonaniu, że tylko ona to dostrzegła. Tylko ona, gdyż nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu.

Bez chwili wahania podążyła za osobnikiem, łapiąc schowaną w kieszeni różdżkę mocnym, choć trochę drżącym chwytem. Jeden czar wystarczył, aby uczynić jej kroki bezszelestnymi. Kolejne zaklęcie zamaskowało zapach, na wypadek jakby to było jakieś zwierzę. _Wszystko może się zdarzyć – _pomyślała, wychylając się ostrożnie i zerkając w kierunku, gdzie pobiegła postać. Ta skręciła właśnie ostro, wybiegając ze szczytu schodów na następny poziom. Popędziła czym prędzej za nią, utrzymując bezpieczny dystans.

Istniało oczywiście prawdopodobieństwo, że to po prostu któryś z uczniów. Jednak coś głęboko w sercu rudowłosej zaprzeczało temu usilnie i nakazywało iść dalej, brnąć żarzącą się przez słońce pustką ku zbawiennego cienia. Usłuchała więc przeczucia, ze zdumieniem odkrywając, iż droga prowadzi na wieżę astronomiczną. Zmarszczyła brwi, przemykając wśród wywołanych burzą mroków rozświetlanych upiornym błyskiem piorunów.

Zatrzymawszy się tuż za rogiem, czekała niecierpliwie aż klapa opadnie za postacią z niedosłyszalnym łoskotem. Bez większego zastanowienia nad sensem działania czy rozważenia powiadomienia kogoś, wspięła się na metalowe szczeble i ostrożnie, powoli wypełzła wprost na zacinający ostro deszcz.

Serce uderzyło szaleńczo jeden raz, po czym jakby zatrzymało się, znieruchomiało. Adrenalina podskoczyła gwałtownie, napełniając uszy przejmującym szumem i piskiem. Przez plecy przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz przerażenia, kiedy to zimna stal przesunęła się po jej szyi z niemym ostrzeżeniem. Skamieniała wpatrywała się rozszerzonymi oczyma przed siebie, nie potrafiąc nawet drgnąć. Różdżka wydawała się zupełnie bezużyteczna, była tylko zwykłym kawałkiem drewna, które nic nie mogło teraz uczynić. Nie mogła obronić samej siebie.

- Nieładnie tak śledzić – wysyczał jadowity, pełny samozadowolenia głos tuż przy jej uchu. Cienki metal zniknął z jej otoczenia, wypuszczając z kajdan chropowatego lęku.

- Major – wychrypiała dziewczyna, mimowolnie dotykając płytkiego, ledwo zauważalnego skaleczenia na pobladłej szyi. Strugi uderzały szaleńczo wokoło, wybijając nierówny, chaotyczny rytm. Ubrania już przesiąkły wilgocią, podmuchy wstrząsały ciałem, wywlekały na powierzchnię dygotanie.

- A kogo się spodziewałaś, głupia? – zaszydził zielonooki, kręcąc na palcu małym nożykiem. W końcu schował go do ukrytego pokrowca, wcale nieprzyjęty swoim niedawnym czynem.

- Przepraszam – wyjąkała Weasley, zamykając klapię, a następnie siadając pod murkiem wieży. Gęste, płomiennorude włosy spływały teraz falistymi kaskadami po plecach oraz ramionach. Część z nich opadła na twarz, przysłaniając jej brązowe oczy. Odetchnęła głęboko, uspokajając szarpany oddech. – Myślałam, że to jakiś szpieg – dodała nieco pewniej, choć w jej tonie kryła się nuta zażenowania. Młodzieniec zmierzył ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym zadarł głowę ku burzliwemu niebu.

Przeźroczyste smugi smagały jego osobę nieustępliwie, nieprzystosowana do warunków aba pociemniała od nadmiaru wody. Źrenice okalane szmaragdowymi tęczówkami śledziły niezsynchronizowane ruchy chmur, rozbłyski wyładowań atmosferycznych. Wreszcie zeszły na linie horyzontu, wypatrując w migotliwej oddali jakiś określonych zjawisk, znaków.

- Wypatrujesz czegoś? – zapytała Ginny, odzyskując odebrany brutalnie spokój. Drżała jedynie od chłodnej ulewy, niosącej ze sobą kolejne ponure dni jesieni.

- Niczego istotnego – odpowiedział Hari, kołysząc się na piętach swobodnie. Jemu zadawała się w ogóle nie przeszkadzać porywista pogoda, a co więcej – na jego ustach błąkał się ironiczny uśmieszek zadowolenia.

Nieboskłon zagrzmiał potężnym hukiem niczym rykiem tysiąca wyjących bestii. Postawa Raikou jakby zachwiała się na tę krótką sekundę, wargi wykrzywiły się na niewielką chwilę w grymasie bólu, cierpienia. Zdumiona zaobserwowaną reakcją dziewczyna zamrugała, a zachowanie młodego alchemika natychmiast wróciło do normy. Jak gdyby to przed momentem wcale się nie zdarzyło, nie miało miejsca.

- Powinnaś wracać – zwrócił się do niej, poprawiając jallaba. _Czyżby on się mar… _- Przeszkadzasz. - _… twił? – _Myśl urwała się jak srebrna, cienka nitka. Mimo tego uśmiechnęła się, podnosząc ciężko na nogi. Zdrętwiałe z zimna kończyny nie były zbyt chętne do współpracy, odmawiały wykonywania cięższych poleceń. Przeciągnęła się mocno, a następnie podniosła uzbrojoną w mosiężny uchwyt klapę.

- Ty również powinieneś wejść do środka. Przeziębisz się – rzekła z przekorą, odzyskując już pełną równowagę. Ku zaskoczeniu majora, pomachała mu entuzjastycznie nim zeszła po drabince.

Przechadzając się raźnym krokiem z zamiarem udania się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, rozmyślała nad całym zajściem. Atakowanie znienacka mogło zepsuć całkowicie relacje pomiędzy nią a zielonookim, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę doskonale. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę temperament i usposobienie Hari'ego, mogła spodziewać się czegoś podobnego. Ostrożność pomieszana z sarkastyczną zabawą doskonale pasowała do jego profilu osobowościowego, więc prócz tego ataku paniki nie zamierzała się na niego gniewać. W końcu różni są ludzie, inne mają zwyczaje czy skrzywienia zawodowe. Policjanci lub wojskowi śpią z pistoletem pod poduszką, sprawdzają swoje położenie i nierzadko wykazują oznaki paranoi.

* * *

Zaledwie kilka dni przed uroczystością Hallowieen, w domu Syriusza urządzono zebranie z obecnością niemal wszystkich członków Zakonu. Kuchnia, którą przeważnie wykorzystywano do tych celów, została powiększona i zaopatrzona w odpowiednią, nawet nadprogramową, ilość krzeseł. Stół wydłużono prostym, odwracalnym zaklęciem, a pomieszczenie wyciszono dokładnie. Na zgromadzeniu brakowało tylko tych, którzy nie zdołali dotrzeć. Byli to głównie ludzie mający zajęcie, zadanie lub pracę za granicą. Mimo tego przybyło wiele osób, z początku tłocząc się niecierpliwie w salonie czy holu.

Molly, choć blada i przejęta, sprawnie zajęła się przyrządzeniem herbaty albo kawy dla obecnych. Wojskowi zasiedli niedaleko dyrektora, przy którym usadowiło się zadowolone z publiczności małe, puchate stworzenie. Gryf trzymał dumnie w dziobie list, strosząc pierzę i sierść. Błękitne, skupione oczy pozbawione typowych iskierek mierzyło poważnie otaczający je tłum. Przeszywały każdego na wskroś, badawczo przyglądały się duszy i przechodziły dalej.

- Powinniśmy odwołać zabawę – odezwała się stanowczo Minerwa, wyprostowana sztywno na swoim miejscu. Zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta świadczyły o determinacji wdrożenia pomysłu. – Sam-Wiesz-Kto zawsze atakuje w ten dzień – dodała pewny argument, mający z łatwością przekonać Dumbledore'a. Starzec złączył dłonie w zwyczajnym geście zastanowienia.

- Moim zdaniem młodzież powinna się wyszumieć. Mieli ostatnio dużo zmartwień – odpowiedział kobiecie, która przyjęła surową, karcącą minę.

- Albusie! Chcesz narazić te dzieci na poczynania tego… - urwała, usilnie szukając słowa dla opisania Voldemorta. Nikt jak dotąd nie wtrącił się w tę krótką wymianę zdań, nie chcąc narazić się na gniewne fuknięcia nauczycielki transmutacji.

- Obrona została wzmocniona, przydzielimy kilku aurorów na patrol. Nic się nie stanie, pani profesor! – wyrwała się jako pierwsza Tonks, pamiętając imprezy z okazji dnia duchów jeszcze ze swoich czasów w Hogwarcie. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby komuś odmówiono tak wspaniałej zabawy!

- Ale… - Inne osoby szeptały do siebie z aprobatą, jeszcze inne kręciły głowami z powątpieniem.

- Łatwiej będzie ich upilnować, gdy będą się bawić w Wielkiej Sali, niż gdyby mieli to robić na własną rękę – powiedział rozważnie Remus, zerkając na szczerzących się do siebie rudowłosych bliźniaków. Jasne dla wszystkich było, iż oni woleli zawsze tę drugą opcję i na szkolnym zabawach bywali wręcz sporadycznie. Niczego jednak nie zdołano im nigdy udowodnić, żyli zatem bezkarnie na corocznych hulankach kilka lat.

Sprawa została przegłosowana. Nawet wahająca się pani Weasley zgodziła się, pod warunkiem wzmocnienia straży naokoło zamku. Trójka należąca do Gryffindoru nie miała prawa głosu ze względu na oczywiste stanowisko, co wywołało zmarszczony w niezadowoleniu nos Ronalda. Dziewczyny nie oponowały, gdyż i tak wyszło na korzyść uczniów.

Hari, stojący jak zwykle tuż przy uchylonym oknie, prychnął z rosnącej irytacji. Według niego zajmowanie tak błahym czymś było nie do pomyślenia w obecnych okolicznościach. Wojskowi nie wtrącali się do poruszonego zagadnienia nawet słowem, czekając cierpliwie na poważniejszą kwestię. Havoc podniósł zapalniczkę, ale wpakował ją z powrotem do kieszeni po napotkaniu matczynego wzroku Molly.

Wśród szeptów i rozmów dyrektor sięgnął po zalakowaną bezpiecznie kopertę z masą uroków zabezpieczających. Zaklęcia przepuściły dłoń siwobrodego bez oporów, pozwalając wyjąć zapisany starannym, pochyłym pismem pergamin. Cisza zalęgła się w kuchni, przerywana szelestem papieru i piór. Gryf z dumnie wypiętą piersią czekał na następną przesyłkę, wodząc czarnymi ślepkami dookoła. Napotkawszy osobę Raikou wypełniły się niechęcią, a z gardła wyrwał się stłumiony skrzek.

- Informator przysłał dokładne nazwy miejsc zaatakowanych przez hybrydy. Co więcej, napisał, że one wciąż tam są – powiedział w końcu Dumbledore, przerywając męczące, napięte milczenie.

Niczym na znak za oknem zagrzmiało, ulice Londynu zalała nagła fala deszczu. Rozcapierzony piorun poszarpał szare obłoki, rozrywając je i wypuszczając w dół nowe potoki zimnych kropel. Kilka z nich wpadło do pomieszczenia, zalegając na posadzce i parapecie. Niewzruszony Hari uśmiechnął się ironicznie na nowe wieści. Dotąd zwrócony plecami do reszty odwrócił się, spoglądając wprost na przełożonego. Roy, jakby wyczuwając to, obejrzał się na niego przez ramię.

- To co, Płomyczku, polowanie? – zapytał zielonooki, bawiąc się niewielkim nożykiem. Zachłanna krwi stal zalśniła upiornym blaskiem błyskawicy.

- Masz chrapkę na świeże mięso, Tańczący? – odparł pytaniem pułkownik, analizując dalsze posunięcia. Wreszcie znalazł punkt zaczepienia, co wprawiło go w dobry nastrój.

- Każdy wilk takie lubi – rzekł Raikou, a ich rozmowie przysłuchiwali się pozostali zebrani. Mundurowi już wiedzieli, jaka jest decyzja Mustanga. Zgadzali się z nią, chociaż mieli pewne wątpliwości, co do liczby jednostek posłanych na zadanie. Nie mogli jednak zaprzeczyć, iż jest ona dogodna dla nich wszystkich.

Teraz, gdy rozpracowali słabe punkty genetycznej krzyżówki mogli pozwolić sobie na skuteczną, nawet jednoosobową interwencję. Chociaż Roy wahał się, czy aby nie przyłączyć kogoś do tej małej grupki. Obawiał się samowolnych decyzji i podejrzanych działań podwładnego. Z jego udziałem wszystko mogło się zdarzyć, a wtedy lepiej było mieć na Raikou oko.

- Mogę iść z tobą? – zapytała przejęta Tonks, podnosząc w górę rękę i wymachując nią entuzjastycznie. Jej szeroki uśmiech oraz roziskrzone z podekscytowania tęczówki nadawały jej wyglądu szalonej, uwielbiającej ryzyko kobiety. Hari prychnął głośno.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział zjadliwie, kategorycznie odmawiając współpracy z aurorką.

- A moim zdaniem to świetny pomysł – odezwał się chytrze Mustang, posyłając czarujący uśmiech Nimfadorze. Ta zarumieniła się mimowolnie, uspokajając w jednej chwili. Nikt nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na strącony kubek, którego kawałki rozpierzchły się niczym przestraszone myszy po podłodze.

- W takim razie ja również się zgłaszam – rzekł odważnie, pewnym siebie tonem Syriusz. Jego niechęć oraz nieufność w stosunku do młodego alchemika nie pozwoliły na puszczenie z nim samej kuzynki na akcję. Wolał go obserwować i zainterweniować w razie czego, a także obronić Tonks przed jej zgubną wiarą w ludzi.

Krótkie skinienie pułkownika i zgoda Albusa zakończyły zebranie. _Świetnie _– mruknął w myślach Tańczący, widząc brak szans na przekonanie przełożonego do odwołania przydzielonej do zadania dwójki. Jako pierwszy więc opuścił pomieszczenie, mrużąc z urazą i niezadowoleniem szmaragdowe ślepia. Brązowe, okrągłe tabletki zagrzechotały uwięzione w fiolce.


	35. Rozdział 34

**ROZDZIAŁ 34**

„**Co robisz?"**

Zamek – wznoszący się ku niebu, o kilku wieżyczkach. Jego grube ściany wykonane z niestarannie ociosanych bloków bronią dostępu do wnętrza. Na straży stoją dodatkowo mocne, podkute żelazem podwoje, w razie zagrożenia blokowane dębowymi blokami. Spiczaste szczyty toną w wiecznie szarych chmurach, obecna również mgła pożera cały wizerunek w swych nieprzystępnych czeluściach. Wokół panuje cisza przerywana tylko łoskotami nieustępliwej burzy, trzaskiem i hukiem potężnych grzmotów. Cały pobliski teren razem z budowlą spowił mroczny czar, pochłaniający wszelkie światło urok. Żadne zwierze nie zbliża się w te nieprzyjazne rejony, ptaki omijają je szerokim łukiem. Jedno słowo – zło – nie wystarcza do opisania ciężkiej, duszącej atmosfery jakby coś chciało wyssać z duszy wszystkie cząstki energii.

A na jednej z wieży, tej najbliższej środka, najwyższej lśnił upiornym blaskiem śnieżnobiały kamień usytuowany na marmurowym postumencie. Wystawiony na podłe warunki pogody, znieważany miliardem łęz niebios, oświetlany tysiącami rozgałęzionymi piorunami trwał niewzruszenie. Ten, kto zdołał podejść kilka metrów przed masywną bramę i przebić uporczywym wzrokiem gęste opary mógł ledwo dostrzec poświatę otaczającą minerał.

Ciche kroki drapieżnika rozbrzmiały niczym alarm u najbardziej wyczulonych osobników. Duże, wielkości dwóch rosłych mężczyzn skrzydła uchyliły się z trupim zgrzytem, a zza nich wychynął zdeformowany nienaturalnie koci pysk. Struga światła rozrzedziła nieco wszechobecną mgłę, padła na jak gdyby wypaloną ziemię u stóp bestii. Niby-lew warknął w przestrzeń, aby zaraz usłyszeć podobny odgłos. Zjeżona dotąd sierść na karku zawisła luźno po jednej stronie umięśnionej szyi. Drugi stwór, prawie taki sam, wręcz identyczny, wyszedł z martwego lasu od południowej strony i kilkoma susami dotarł do towarzysza. Za obojgiem podwoje zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

* * *

Przyroda zbuntowała się ostatecznie, zalewając Hogwart niewyobrażalną ilością opadów. Nawet jak na tę porę roku. Żeby tego było mało, deszcz przyciągał za sobą mleczną, gęstą zasłonę nie do przebicia. Nikt nie był chętny wychodzić na zewnątrz na dłużej, niż to potrzeba do przejścia kawałka od wrót do szklarni. Nawet zawodnicy Quidditcha nie narzekali już na odwołane rozgrywki oraz zakaz latania na miotłach. Zajęcia Opieki także zostały wstrzymane do odwołania, a patrolujący granice szkoły aurorzy narzekali między sobą na okropne warunki pracy.

Mustang snuł się po korytarzach, nie tryskając optymizmem. Co prawda już dawno ulepszył swoją alchemię, aby działa również podczas deszczu, niemniej była ona wtedy zdecydowanie słabsza. Powtórzenie „pożogi" z walki z hybrydą wydawało się kompletnie niemożliwe, gdyby doszło teraz do starcia w lesie czy na błoniach. Jednak, ku zdumieniu jego podwładnych, nie gnębił nikogo bardziej niż zwykle, jak to miało miejsce za każdym razem wcześniej. Hari sceptycznie podchodził do dziwnie neutralnego nastawienia pułkownika albo w ogóle go ignorował.

Pościg za rozsianymi po Anglii potworami przedłużył się do ostatecznego ustalenia celów. Zajmowali się tym Remus oraz Maes, zaznaczając na szczegółowej mapie odpowiednie pozycje. Członkowie Zakonu mieli tylko nadzieję, iż genetyczne pomyłki, jak często mawiał na nie Raikou, nie usuną się z widoku informatora Albusa. Jak dotąd nie zapowiadało się na to, więc mieli kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Wreszcie nadszedł wyczekiwany przez młodego alchemika dzień. Dzień, w którym wyjdzie wreszcie poza obręb nużącego zamku i wyruszy na polowanie. Napięcie wręcz otępiające umysł dotknęło nawet nieświadomych uczniów, którzy całkowicie stracili zainteresowanie nauką czy też dowcipami. Młodsi siedzieli sztywno przy obiedzie, nie debatując między sobą. Niczym zastraszone zwierzaki truchlały na pierwszą lepszą oznakę kłopotów, trzymali się w grupach jak spłoszone owce. Starsi, mimo iż bardziej odporni na wojenny stres, również przyglądali się nieufnie otoczeniu w poszukiwaniu pułapki, czegoś, co im niechybnie zagrozi. Nieliczni profesorowie pozostali przy swoich surowych i obfitych w wiadomości lekcjach, większość pobłażała nieuważnym studentom. Snape, naturalnie jak na niego, wykorzystał okazję do pognębienia Gryfonów i pozbawienia ich sporej części zebranych punktów.

Wieczór nastał niesamowicie szybko, przykrywając wiekowy zamek perłową mgłą i zsyłając na niego niezliczone krople. Rozległe, zachłanne cienie wychynęły bezczelnie z kątów, sięgając swymi płaskimi mackami jak najdalej. Tylko mdłe światło pochodni, a także rozbłyski błyskawic były w stanie przegnać je na niewielką chwilę. Błonia tonęły wręcz w mroku, tafla jeziora swym wyglądem przypominała rozległą plamę wylanej ropy.

- Gotowi? – Pytanie ledwo zdołało dotrzeć do uszu zebranych przy chatce gajowego. Albus, opatulony szczelnie wielobarwną peleryną wyszywaną gwiazdkami, spoglądał poważnie na trójkę przed sobą. Różowowłosa Tonks skinęła energicznie głową, niemal szczękając zębami. Syriusz przypiął właśnie ostatni przystuł* i sprawdził popręg, aby siodło nie zsunęło się podczas jazdy. Gniady rumak prychnął niecierpliwie, jakby wyczuwając zbliżającą się przygodę.

- Gotowi! – potwierdził ostatecznie Black, klepiąc wierzchowca po szyi. Nimfadora nieco niepewnie z początku podeszła do swojego, pamiętając jak z jej winy niemal nie zginął. Na szczęście ciężko ranne zwierze wróciło do swojej krainy, gdzie wyleczyło się skutecznie. Teraz, żądne zemsty na pozostałych hybrydach, tupało raz po raz kopytem w zmoknięty grunt.

- To przeniesie was niedaleko pierwszego miasta – odezwał się poważnie Roy, wręczając młodej aurorce otoczoną magią starą gazetę. Świstoklik czekał tylko na odpowiednie polecenie, będąc w stałej gotowości do użycia. Przedmiot pokrywała cienka warstwa migotliwego blasku, który przesuwał się po szarej powierzchni niczym delikatna, płynna substancja.

Milczący dotąd Hari włożył stopę do strzemienia i bez trudu podciągnął się na koński grzbiet. Zlustrował szybkim spojrzeniem wyposażenie upewniając się, iż wszystko jest jak należy. Szarpnął jeszcze pasek trzymający plecak, a następnie odwrócił się do przełożonego. Zmrużone szmaragdowe oczy zmierzyły się z czarnymi, bezdennymi tęczówkami.

- Nie zapomniałeś o czymś, Płomyczku? – Mustang z chytrym uśmieszkiem chwycił leżący przy jego nogach pakunek. Zważył go w dłoni, w duchu dziwiąc się nad jego lekkością.

- O tym mówisz? – odparł pytaniem, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, rzucił pakunek młodzieńcowi. Ten złapał go zręcznie, powietrze wypełniło się odgłosem zderzenia ze sobą dwóch kawałków stali. I jeszcze jeden dźwięk – niższy, wibrujący, wręcz krystaliczny.

Nie zważając na szumiącą ulewę, Hari wydobył ze środka sierpowaty od połowy miecz. Wysunął go z pochwy, delektując się widokiem ostrej krawędzi wzmocnionej czarnym diamentem. Srebro lśniło w świetle piorunów, lecz ciemny minerał zamykał w sobie te rażące błyski. Pochłaniał je całą swoją chudą nawierzchnią. Schowawszy go do futerału, przymocował odzyskaną broń do pasa. To było krzepiące, napawało szaleńczym uczuciem władzy w dłoniach, panowania nad swoim losem. Zgniótł te uczucia natychmiast, sięgając po ocalały kieł.

Jak bardzo się zdziwił, znajdując w środku dwie sztuki tak uwielbianych przez niego ostrzy. Złożone tylko czekały na pewny chwyt i długie cięcie. Nasłuchiwały żałosnych jęków przyszłych ofiar, wyskakiwały w przyszłość na spotkanie śmierci. Rwały się do tanecznej walki, wirowania wśród tysiąca szkarłatnych istnień. Chciały tego, pragnęły. Żądały.

- Kowal naprawił tamten zepsuty. – Nonszalancki głos Płomiennego dotarł do zamroczonego umysłu Raikou jak przez grubą warstwę izolacyjną. Stłumiony, słaby, wreszcie nabrał na sile wbijając się w mentalność alchemika.

Nie znajdując żadnej kąśliwej uwagi, przypiął ulepszone nabytki do boków plecaka. Teraz całkowicie przygotowany do sprostania zadaniu czekał na sygnał, mający rozpocząć oficjalnie polowanie na hybrydy. Nimfadora porwała w dłonie lejce, jej wierzchowiec parsknął, chcąc wyruszyć w pościg. Cała trójka ustawiła się tak, aby każdy mógł sięgnąć świstoklika bez większych niewygód.

- Powodzenia, moi drodzy – odezwał się Albus, posyłając im pokrzepiający uśmiech. Mustang zasalutował, jak to było w wojskowym zwyczaju.

- Nie spartacz, Tańczący. I nie wywiń jakiegoś numeru – powiedział rozkazująco, z dawką ostrzeżenia. Raikou oddał gest niedbale, nie przywiązując do niego większej uwagi.

- Wątpisz we mnie, Zapałko? – Wokół małej grupki zgęstniało powietrze, napełniające się świszczącą energią. Drobne krople deszczu zmieniały kierunek pod wpływem dziwnego naporu przestrzeni, wiatr ogłupiał wijąc się, miotając bezwładnie. Trzy dłonie chwyciły przestarzałą makulaturę, dyrektor oraz pułkownik odsunęli się kawałek do tyłu.

Wystarczył jeden wyraz – _polowanie – _a zamknięty, mały świat rozpłynął się w wielu przeplatających się barwach. Odgłosy zmieszały się w jeden, ogromny szum uderzający nieustannie bębenki. Konie rżały nerwowo, lecz nie wyrywały się z objęć wirującej potęgi magii. Zakręcona tęcza kolorów krążyła wokół nich i choć trwało zaledwie parę sekund, dla nich czas wydłużył się znacznie.

* * *

Szaleńczy pęd łopotał pelerynami, kopyta wbijały się w podłoże, haratały wystające korzenie drzew. Wyrzucane w górę liście szeleściły potępieńczo, ptaki zrywały się całymi stadami ku niebu. Po niedługim czasie szybkiego galopu konary zaczęły się rozrzedzać, aż wreszcie wierzchowce wypadły na otwartą przestrzeń. Zakręciły pod naporem jeźdźców, zwolniły i wreszcie stanęły na wysokim pagórku. Stąd był doskonały widok na leżące niżej niewielkie miasteczko.

Wtedy do Syriusza, Tonks i Hari'ego dotarła metaliczna, nieprzyjemna woń. Kobieta zbladła momentalnie, jej włosy poszarzały na widok pierwszych szczątków ciał leżących niedaleko. Jesienna trawa upstrzona bordowymi plamami, rozpadające się w gruzy budynki mieszkalne, zwierzęcy ślad odciśnięty na plecach zmaltretowanego dziecka – wszystko to wydobyło z ust Blacka siarczyste przekleństwo.

- Widzicie go? – zapytał, samemu lustrując wzrokiem okolicę. Starał się ignorować nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku oraz dużą gulę w gardle.

Silny podmuch przywiał w ich stronę mocniejszy zapach posoki. Raikou rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu najmniejszego śladu bestii, nie tracąc czasu na kontemplowanie wyników okrutnej rzezi. Odpiął plecak, zarzucił go na ramię i zeskoczył zgrabnie na ziemię, chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć się ewentualnym poszlakom. Choć burzowe chmury poruszały się na nieboskłonie, nie posłały na te tereny ani grama wody. Wskazywała na to zaschnięta szkarłatna ciecz, należąca z pewnością do mieszkańców. Jej zapach ciągle był intensywny, jak sami się przekonali, więc hybryda urządzała sobie regularne posiłki w postaci surowych ludzi. Młodzieniec nakazał ogierowi zostać, a sam ruszył w dół ku mieścinie.

- Ej, zaczekaj! – Nimfadora, o bladej niczym papier skórze, zsunęła się z siodła i pobiegła za czarnowłosym. Syriusz skrzywił się niechętnie, popędzając wierzchowca. Kłusem przebiegł kawałek w prawo, nie spuszczając jednak towarzyszy z oka. Odwrócił jednak spojrzenie na moment, aby wybadać inne części miasteczka. Koń okrążył je szybko, parskając niespokojnie i potrząsając bujną grzywą.

Tymczasem Hari lawirował spokojnie między ciałami trupów, trzymając jedną dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Jego instynkt narzucał ostrożność, przestrzegał przed zagrożeniem, pułapką. Aurorka podążała za nim, starając się ukryć ogarniającą jej grozę. Brała udział w wielu walkach, zraniła i zabiła sporo przeciwników. Jednak nigdy jak dotąd nie stanęła przed takim zjawiskiem, nie spotkała się z taką brutalnością. Ani nie czuła się zupełnie bezradna, jak w tej chwili. To było obezwładniające i unieruchamiające zakleszczony w rozpaczy umysł.

Wtem Raikou stanął nad zwłokami dwudziestoletniego mężczyzny. Miał on twarz naznaczoną czterema paskudnymi szramami, rozerwany bok, jedno oko wypłynęło z oczodołu, a prawa ręka została odjęta za pomocą ostrych jak brzytwa zębisk.

- Co robisz? – zapytała Tonks ochrypłym głosem, dzierżąc w dłoni różdżkę. Rozglądała się nerwowo, pilnując czy wróg nie wyszedł czasem z ukrycia.

Zignorował ją, odczepiając jeden stalowo-diamentowy kieł. Bez zbędnych ceregieli wbił go w ramię trupa, nie przejmując się sapnięciem różowowłosej.

- Co ty… - urwała, zaciskając mocniej palce na polerowanym drewnie. Szmaragdowe tęczówki wbiły się w nią chłodno, zmroziły wszelkie protesty.

- Jeszcze nie gnije, więc doskonale nada się na przynętę – odezwał się wreszcie Hari, składając z powrotem ostrze i odkładając na miejsce. Rzepy wydały charakterystyczny odgłos, który w tych warunkach brzmiał jak wybuch granatu.

- Przynętę? Chcesz wykorzystać człowieka jako ofiarę? To nieetyczne! – sprzeciwiła się Nimfadora, odzyskując pewność siebie gdy oburzenie przerosło strach oraz obawę.

- Myślisz, że jego to obchodzi? I tak już nie żyje – odparł Raikou, wykrzywiając usta w ironicznym grymasie. – Zresztą, za chwilę nie będzie potrzebny. Twoje krzyki zwabią tę genetyczną pokrakę prosto do nas – dodał z sarkazmem, podnosząc się na nogi. Kobiet otworzyła usta żeby dodać coś więcej, ale przerwał jej nadjeżdżający Syriusz.

Gniady koń wyhamował tuż przed nimi, z jego nozdrzy wydobywały nieregularnie kłęby pary. Black poklepał go po szyi, oglądając się za siebie, w stronę pierwszej linii budynków. Zaniepokojenie, a także podekscytowanie lśniące w źrenicach mówiło wyraźnie o obecności przeciwnika.

- Coś poruszyło się w tamtym miejscu – odezwał się, wskazując spory, sypiący się dom. Czerwone dachówki zjechały w dół, po czym rozbiły się na kawałeczki o bruk.

- Albo wiedział od dawna, że tu jesteśmy. Albo dopiero, co się obudził. – Przy drugim zdaniu Hari obdarzył Tonks jadowitym uśmieszkiem. Ta zarumieniła się zażenowana, zaś nierozumiejący aluzji Syriusz przewrócił oczyma na tracenie cennych sekund głupimi według niego spekulacjami.

- Musimy atakować – wyrwał się z propozycją, czując krążącą już w żyłach adrenalinę. Gorąco rozpływało się po organizmie, dodawało sił na walkę z przebrzydłym stworzeniem.

Raikou pochylił się w celu podniesienia zamordowanego przez hybrydę mężczyzny. Zarzucił sobie bezwładne ciało na barki, paraliżując tym czynem starszego kompana. Black zdębiał, zamrugał zdumiony. Ciemna krew wypłynęła z na nowo otwartej rany, plamiąc nieuchronnie brązową aba. Tańczący poprawił sobie ciężar dla lepszego komfortu, a następnie ruszył do czarnego rumaka. Tonks zadrżała niekontrolowanie, śledząc wzrokiem bordową smugę ciągnącą się za alchemikiem.

- Co on wyrabia? – wychrypiał zniesmaczony Syriusz, ukrywający nagły przypływ trwogi. Traktowanie w ten sposób ciał zabitych nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Wymienił spojrzenie z kuzynką, zanim oboje ruszyli dogonić młodzieńca.

* * *

Za sypiącym się murem poruszyła się z gracją kocia sylwetka. Długi ogon smagnął powietrze ze świstem, żółtawe ślepia zabłysły wewnętrznym blaskiem pożądania. Wargi uniosły się, odkrywając lśniące w świetle mrugającej latarni zęby. Czarne łuski zachrobotały o siebie, kiedy zmodyfikowane sztuką wschodu zwierzę zwinęło się w kłębek.

Czuło ich, doskonale wyczuwało zapach nowoprzybyłych osób. Strącona nieostrożnym posunięciem cegła sturlała się w dół, obijając o ostre kanty pobratymców. Trzaskowi towarzyszył nieludzki, obrzydliwy rechot wydobywający się spomiędzy umięśnionych szczęk.

* * *

*Przystuł - paski, do których zapina się popręg (pas zapinany pod brzuchem konia).


	36. Rozdział 35

**ROZDZIAŁ 35**

„**I co teraz, wilczy pomiocie?"**

Gęste, ciemne chmury snuły się nieprzerwanie po błękicie, nie upuszczając na ziemię ani kropli życiodajnej wody. Wiatr szarpnął dziko koronami drzew, wyrywając z nich blade, pożółkłe liście. Te targane przez mocne podmuchy wirowały, przypominając wyblakłe, złote chmury piór. A gdzieś tam małe miasteczko topiło się w kałużach krwi, dusiło odorem gnijących z wolna ciał. Czerwona posoka toczyła się po betonie, odsłonięty grunt wsiąkał ją w swe otchłanie. Niedawno ciszę tych okolic zakłóciły potępione wrzaski mordowanych mieszkańców, trzaski nieubłaganego ognia oraz łoskot walących się cegła po cegle budynków. Dachówki szurały o siebie i rozbijały na chodnikach, zachłanne pomarańczowe jęzory chwytały ofiary i zdzierały z nich skóry.

Teraz Hari czuł się tu niczym głuchy starzec, oglądający dzieło przyspieszonego chaosem czasu. Niekiedy tylko gruchnął zemdlały dom, obalały się mury. Zaraz po tym nadchodziła wszechogarniająca pustka. Pustka, której czeluście zdawały się połknąć ich wraz z tym kawałkiem ziemi. Koń zarżał niespokojnie, spoglądając z odrazą w ślepiach na martwego człowieka. Posadzony w siodle bezwładnie opadał na kark zwierzęcia, plamiąc szkarłatem czarną sierść. Raikou przywiązał dokładnie trupa, aby ten nie zsunął się podczas jazdy.

- Można wiedzieć, co ty, do licha, wyrabiasz? – warknął Syriusz, zeskakując z własnego wierzchowca. Wzburzenie mieszało się z niedowierzaniem, złością oraz nutą pogardy dla czynu młodzieńca.

- Przynęta, nie widać? – odparł chłodno Raikou, wyjmując z sakiewki diament marmaroski. Choć jest to błędna nazwa owego minerału, gdyż jest on wyjątkowo czystą odmianą kryształu górskiego. Skupił się na przekazaniu energii, obracając kamień w palcach. Wtem wyłożył go na otwartą dłoń, wymawiając słowo:

- Solano*. – Niosący ze sobą ciepło oraz wilgoć pęd powietrza przesunął się zmysłowo wzdłuż wyciągniętej ręki alchemika, marszcząc w tym miejscu ubranie. Zawinął się ciasno, niczym boa dusiciel obejmujący swe przyszłe ofiary. – Czy wasza magia przewiduje zasklepianie ran? – zwrócił się Hari do pozostałej dwójki, nie ukrywając niechęci w stosunku do używanej przez czarodziei sztuki.

- Owszem, a co? – zapytał podejrzliwie Syriusz, stojący w pozie wyraźnie mówiącej, iż nie ma zamiaru współpracować. Skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej ręce aż o tym krzyczały.

- Więc uratujcie tego biedaka – odparł Tańczący, wskazując na posadzonego na końskim grzbiecie trupa. Nimfadora wzdrygnęła się, znajdując się nieco za kuzynem.

Teraz nie potrafiła tak do końca ukryć panującego w jej duszy zamętu, ściskającego krtań strachu. Pierwszy raz odczytała lodowate zimno w szmaragdowych tęczówkach inaczej, bardziej poważnie, i przeraziła się tego. To nie było normalne, to nie było w najniższych normach społeczeństwa. Wykraczało nawet poza granice, które ustawił wokół siebie Mistrz Eliksirów. Inny poziom ciemności, inna scena nocy. _Tylko dlaczego? Dlaczego jest taki? – _pomyślała Tonks z cieniem współczucia, litości, które odbiły się na niewielką sekundę w źrenicach.

- Myślisz, że pozwolimy ci wykorzystać ciało martwego człowieka dl…

- Właśnie, martwego – przerwał Syriuszowi Hari, kładąc nacisk na drugi wyraz. Odsunął się od kopytnego zwierzęcia, mierząc wzrokiem czarnowłosego towarzysza. Napięcie zawisło między tą dwójką jak mroczne fatum, obnażające myśli i ostre słowa. – Zwiedziemy kreaturę i pokonamy. To chyba lepsze, niż rzucanie się na nią z wrzaskiem 'Do boju!', co, Kundlu? – Black drgnął na znienawidzone przezwisko, zacisnął dłonie na ramionach w skurczu niezadowolenia. Kiedy podszedł do młodzieńca, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni, aurorka poczuła przypływ niepokoju. Już otworzyła usta, chcąc ich powstrzymać przed ewentualną bójką, kiedy jej kuzyn machnął zamaszyście w stronę trupa, mamrocząc pod nosem łacińską inkantację.

Czerwona posoka nie zanieczyszczała szyi parskającego wierzchowca, wszelkie powierzchowne uszkodzenia ciała przestały istnieć w tym momencie. Syriusz, wręcz górując nad niższym kompanem z grupy, z zaciętą miną schował narzędzie na miejsce. Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, prowokująco.

- I co? Bolało? – Ledwo zdołał się zasłonić przed niespodziewanym ciosem z łokcia, zaserwowanym przez czarnowłosego. Atak był na tyle silny, naładowany emocjami, że Raikou cofnął się do tyłu. Wiatr oplatający mu ramię zadrgał, wzburzony nagłym ruchem pana.

- Syriusz! – Różowowłosa złapała Blacka za bark, wyczuwając pod palcami jego spięte mięśnie. Zupełnie, jak gdyby gotował się do następnego uderzenia. Pociągnęła go silnie, zmuszając do tymczasowej kapitulacji.

- A ciebie? – warknął dziedzic rodu do alchemika, starając się ignorować poczynania kobiety. Wreszcie odpuścił, po czym wyrwał z luźniejszego przez ulgę uścisku. Otrzepał ubranie, obracając się do dwójki plecami.

Hari opuścił ręce, które posłużyły mu za tarczę w tym niebywale krótkim starciu. Rozniecony gwałtownie ogień został zdmuchnięty mroźnym podmuchem, zalany szumiącym deszczem. Wyprostował się, chwytając któryś z ukrytych nożyków. Wyszarpnął go prostym pociągnięciem, wyrywając na świat wibrujący skowyt łaknącego krwi drapieżnika. Stal odbiła się w rozszerzonych z przerażenia oczach Tonks.

Jeden zamach…

- Nie! – Aurorka skoczyła, zasłaniając kuzyna przed atakiem. Syriusz obejrzał się za siebie.

Jedno cięcie…

Krople skapywały rytmicznie w dół – kap, kap, kap. Zielona trawa ugięła się pod nowym ciężarem, zabarwiła na ciemny szkarłat. Zszokowani spoglądali na Raikou, nie będąc w stanie wykonać kroku. Z rozcięcia sączyła się strużka krwi, lecz młodzieniec zdawał się tym zupełnie nie przejmować. Pstryknął palcami zdrowej dłoni, a wiatr natychmiast wykonał jego polecenie. Z zadziwiającą prędkością wykonał akrobacje, nasycając się zapachem alchemika. A gdy przesiąkł nim wystarczająco, wziął w swe niewidzialne objęcia martwego człowieka.

Nieżywe ciało pozbawione duszy wyprostowało się pod jego naporem, ręce chwyciły niezdarnie lejce. Niczym kukiełka w teatrze, sterowana przez lalkarza spoza sceny. Wierzchowiec drgnął niespokojnie, zadarł kopytem o glebę. Hari obwiązał rękę białym bandażem i dopiero wtedy jego towarzysze dostrzegli na niej brak rękawiczki. Druga była na swoim miejscu, nadal chowając pod sobą dziwny, tajemniczy symbol.

- Ruszaj, kobyło – powiedział Raikou do karego rumaka, klepnąwszy go silnie w udo. Zwierzę niemal stanęło dęba, zrywając się do szaleńczego galopu. Nie był on spowodowany czynem właściciela, a poruszającym się z niewiadomych dla konia przyczyn zabitym człowiekiem. Nawet magiczne stworzenie czuło bezbrzeżną trwogę mając do czynienia z czymś takim.

Wybijany szybko tętent już wkrótce dobiegał do nich zza pagórka, za którym skryli się przed spojrzeniem hybrydy. Wiedzieli, iż ta zauważyła ich obecność. Nie można było tego wykluczyć przez ostatnie spotkania z tym pomieszanym gatunkiem. Jego węch był na naprawdę wysokim poziome, nie wspominając o słuchu czy zabójczej sile. A wchodzące w skład oręża pazury oraz spiczaste kły nadawały bestii większej możliwości uśmiercania.

* * *

Pył. Krwawy pył strzaskanych kończyn i zmiażdżonych kości. Gruzy. Ułożone w stosy gruzy świadczące o niebywałej potędze mięśni. Rzeki. Ciągnące się szkarłatne rzeki przerażających głosów cierpienia. Pożywienie, oddech i zadowolenie. Niezbyt skomplikowany umysł najemnika rozkoszujący się zadawanym bólem. Bezlitosny kat wyposażony w nietypowe narzędzia. Potwór pragnący rozszarpywać, drapać i gryźć. Spuszczony ze smyczy cienia wdarł się na świat i zawładnął strachem. Wziął w szpony kosę samej Śmierci, nie wahając się jej użyć w każdej sytuacji.

Złowieszczy syk wylazł z gardzieli, wprawiając w drżenie pozostałe w okiennicach szyby. Giętki ogon przeciął bezgłośnie przestrzeń, gruchocząc niewidocznego wroga. Żółte ślepia zwęziły się w cienkie szparki, gdy w nozdrza uderzył znajomy zapach. Odór młodego Wilka na polowaniu wydobył z krtani tym razem niskie tony. Stwór zamruczał, przechodząc do pobliskiej uliczki obok zwalonego budynku. Stamtąd doskonale słyszał, jak kopyta wbijają się w ziemię. Szpetny, wykrzywiony grymas mający być podłym uśmieszkiem ozdobił szkaradną twarz.

Umysł pospolitego zabójcy osadzony w mocarnym cielsku zaprowadził je do ciemnej, wąskiej alejki. Nakazywał czekać, narzucał spokój i ciszę. Długie, zakrzywione pazury poharatały powierzchnie płytek, zostawiając na nich poszarpane ślady. Przyczaił się tuż przy zakręcie, nachylając nisko nad podłożem. Wręcz dotykał je brzuchem i opierał na nim podbródek. Kocie uszy wyłapywały najmniejszy szmer, lecz teraz skoncentrowały się na konkretnym dźwięku. Był on coraz donośniejszy, znajdował się coraz bliżej.

Skoczył. Wykonał sprężystego susa ponad końskim grzbietem, porywając z siodła jeźdźca. Wbił białe kły w kark delikwenta, niemal natychmiast go skręcając. Głuchy chrobot potwierdził diagnozę, a ciało zawisło bezwładnie nad ziemią wciąż trzymane w pysku. Ślepia rozszerzyły się, gdy smak stęchłej krwi nie pokrył się z zapachem.

* * *

Biegł po walących się dachach, wymijając najgorsze niestabilne miejsca, które sypały się nawet bez jego pomocy. Zatrzymał przy sobie cząstkę wytworzonego wiatru, aby w razie czego nie tracić czasu na przyzwanie nowego. Takie pojedynki miały to do siebie, iż zawsze działo się coś sprzecznego z założeniami i psuło ułożony plan. Aba szarpnęła się szaleńczo, nie szeleszcząc jednak. _Jednak jest coś, co potrafi zrobić – _pomyślał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem Raikou, mając na myśli rzucone przez Blacka zaklęcie wyciszenia. Dzięki temu cała trójka mogła podejść bestię niezauważenie.

Zatrzymał się na jednym z domów, następnie przykucnął przy krawędzi dachu. Skruszony u szczytu komin dawał dość cienia, który skrył w sobie sylwetkę młodzieńca. Naprzeciw przysiadła Tonks, kurczowo zaciskając w dłoni różdżkę. W dole galopował prędko czarny rumak i właśnie mijał tę dwójkę. Kawałek dalej martwego człowieka porwała hybryda, wyskoczywszy z pochłoniętego przez mroki zaułka. Wierzchowiec zarżał, stając dęba i popędził czym prędzej przed siebie niemal na oślep.

Chwilę, gdy stwór zorientował się o przynęcie, wybrał do ataku Syriusz. Jego specjalność, świetlisty bicz, zawinął się niby lasso i strzelił w odsłoniętą skórę szyi tuż pod żuchwą. Jedno ze słabszych miejsc diamentowych łusek. Nieżywy mieszkaniec pacnął głucho o ulicę, kiedy hybryda wrzasnęła z bólu i złości. Jej ślepia skierowały się na mężczyznę odpowiedzialnego za krwawiącą szramę. Żółte tęczówki wypełnione ogromnym pragnieniem krwi błyszczały niczym w gorączce. Bestia wybiła się ku przeciwnikowi, wyciągając przed siebie ostre pazury. Nim jednak sięgnęła Blacka, usłyszała pstrykniecie. Złapała ogonem latarnię, dzięki czemu zdołała zatrzymać się i uskoczyć.

Jakież było zdumienie stworzenia, kiedy nie zobaczyło płomieni. Zamiast tego niewidzialne pęta skrępowały łapy, nie pozwalając podnieść ich nawet o centymetr. Wściekłe warknięcie zagłuszyło wypowiadane przez młodą aurorkę słowa. Ale ich skutku nie zdołało nic zamaskować. Hybrydę otoczyła przeźroczysta bariera podobna do szkła, odcinająca jej dostęp do życiodajnego powietrza. Zwierzę szarpało się w więzach, skręcało się, wiło.

- Ha! – wykrzyknął Syriusz, stając przed nią z usatysfakcjonowaną miną. Podparł się pod boki, jakby to wszystko było wyłącznie jego zasługą.

Nimfadora zeskoczyła na dół, łagodząc upadek prostym czarem. Podeszła do kuzyna, zachowując jednak większy dystans od alchemicznego tworu. Chmury na niebie rozjaśnił rozgałęziony piorun, niedługo po nim huknął potężnie grzmot, w którym utonął wściekły ryk potwora.

- Szybko poszło – powiedziała Tonks, już z większą pewnością patrząc na coraz ciężej dyszące stworzenie.

Pierwsze krople uderzyły w rozbite szkło, rozrzedziły gęste kałuże czerwieni. Porywisty wiatr rozwiał odór posoki, szarpnął gwałtownie ubraniami oraz włosami. Woda zstąpiła z nieboskłonu, tworząc mętne, poszarpane ściany. Ulicami popłynęły nowe strumienie przeźroczystego szkarłatu, ostre odłamki rozsypały się na większym obszarze niesione przez nurt.

- Za szybko – mruknął Hari, marszcząc brwi i wytężając wzrok. Hybryda legła z łoskotem wśród wiwatu Syriusza, biała grzywa rozsypała się podobna do plamy topniejącego śniegu.

Mrugnęła błyskawica, zagrzmiało bojowo. Cały świat zwolnił na kilka cennych sekund, szum wypełnił przestrzeń doszczętnie, po same brzegi. Zza mglistej kurtyny wyłoniły się pazury, zalśniły topazowe ślepia. Giętka, umięśniona sylwetka wylądowała zgrabnie między dwójką czarodziei. Przeciągły świst, krzyki, odgłosy uderzeń. Raikou zerwał się natychmiast, lecz nie zdołał uprzedzić stworzenia. Nie zdążył.

Różowowłosa gruchnęła plecami o ścianę, przez co oddech uwiązł w gardle, a serce zabiło boleśnie. Osunęła się na kolana, wstrząsana spazmami cierpienia przechodzącymi przez plecy i żebra. Black wleciał prosto przez okno wystawowe do głębi apteki, a tor lotu znaczyły bordowe punkty na ziemi. O jego klatkę piersiową zahaczył kolec na końcu ogona bestii, rozcinając szatę i zostawiając piekącą pamiątkę. Przetoczył się po podłodze, zatrzymując dopiero pod regałem z lekami. Podparł się na łokciu, wypluwając metaliczną w smaku ciecz.

Deszcz zacinał o zburzone budynki, odbijał się w milionach odłamków. Jego odmęty rozjaśniały srebrzyste błyski, odbijane w niezliczonej ilości kropel. Hari wylądował na ugiętych nogach, jednocześnie wyszarpując ukrytych wcześniej pod połami aba najwierniejszych towarzyszy. Schował tam kły wiedząc, że wierzchowca z plecakiem nie będzie podczas tej potyczki. Rozłożył ostrza, a te zawibrowały płaczliwie. Przeźroczyste krawędzie tnące wchłonęły w siebie blask kolejnej błyskawicy, nie wypuszczając go więcej ze swego wnętrza. Hybryda oblizała ostre zębiska, wpatrując się uparcie w ustawionego do ataku młodzieńca. Zrobiła krok w lewo, on przesunął się mozolnie w przeciwnym kierunku. Ogon świsnął, przeźroczysta kopuła pękła z sykiem i rozpłynęła bezgłośnie. Leżące stworzenie nie dawało znaku życia, nie oddychało. Jego pobratymiec nachylił się nad nim, obserwowany uważnie przez zielonookiego.

- A gdy światło zgaśnie, wybuchnie tęcza. – Zgrzytliwy, chropowaty głos o nieprzyjemnym brzmieniu wydobył się z krtani stojącej bestii. Zaraz po tym wgryzła się w kark uduszonego zwierzęcia.

Nic nie mogło równać się z tym światłem. Oślepiające, zawierające w sobie każdy kolor migotliwej tęczy. Wysoki słup barw wystrzelił ku niebu, rozpędzając przeraźliwie ciemne chmury. Zdmuchnięty deszcz przestał wybijać nierówny rytm, pioruny więcej się nie pojawiły. A wszystko trwało zaledwie moment. Tańczący uchylił ostrożnie powieki, lecz na niewiele się to zdało. Przed oczami wirowały denerwujące plamy, przeszkadzały skoncentrować się na otoczeniu. Opuścił odrobinę ramiona, trzymając kurczowo obie bronie. Zamrugał, usilnie starając się pozbyć natrętów z pola widzenia.

Wtedy usłyszał trzask i krótki pisk Nimfadory. Niczym przez mgłę zobaczył stworzenie dwa razy większe od poprzedniej hybrydy. Lśniąca skóra pokryta diamentowymi łuskami była jak gdyby grubsza, mocny ogon został wyposażony w dodatkową parę niebezpiecznych wyrostków. Łapa uderzyła z niezwykłą siłą w podłoże, wgniatając głęboko kawał betonowej ulicy. Zagrzmiał potężny ryk mieszający zawodzenia niektórych istnień.

- No chyba sobie jaja robisz – warknął Tańczący, mimowolnie czując nieznośne ukłucie. Pochylił się delikatnie do przodu, łapiąc lepszą równowagę. W tych warunkach będzie musiał być szybki i zwinny, pewny swych ruchów oraz posunięć. Nie mógł popełnić błędu. _Dam się trafić, zginę._

Cios nastąpił prędzej, niż Hari mógł się spodziewać. Wielka szczęka najeżona wieloma szpilkowatymi zębami naraz pojawiła się tuż przed nim, gotowa połknąć chociażby jego połowę. Uskoczył z opóźnieniem, ledwo wymykając się żarłocznej paszczy. Okropne, klekoczące kłapnięcie świadczyło o ogromnym nacisku żuchwy. _Mógłby mnie spokojnie przepołowić na dwoje – _pomyślał Raikou, mrużąc oczy. Nie tracąc czasu rzucił się do przodu, a będąc blisko przeciwnika przekręcił się, tworząc piruet. Wspomagane diamentem ostrze zagłębiło się w twardej skórze stworzenia, utonęło w tkankach i dotarło do grubych kości.

Masywne łapsko zamachnęło się, major pociągnął za rękojeść. Nie zdało się to na nic, a tylko opóźniło jego unik. Zapłacił za to głęboką raną ciągnącą się od obojczyka po połowę ramienia. Złapał się nieuzbrojoną teraz dłonią za krwawiącą obficie pręgę, niema wypuszczając ze słabnącego uchwytu ostrze. Palący ból przeszył kończynę, zmuszając młodzieńca do ugięcia kolan. _Coś jest nie tak. _Syknął przeciągle, zaciskając kurczowo zęby.

- I co teraz, wilczy pomiocie? – zapytało szyderczo zwierzę basem, aby następnie zlizać z pazura strużkę posoki.

Tańczący warknął pod nosem, prostując się z wysiłkiem. Skoncentrował się usilnie na kontrolowanym wietrze, a ten owinął po raz kolejny szczelnie rękę. Manewr ten umożliwił alchemikowi poruszanie nią, dzięki czemu nadal miał szansę. Nie zamierzał się poddawać – Nigdy. Spychając kłujące cierpienie na bok, skoczył w przód. Ciął płasko kłem, wychylając się niebezpiecznie w stronę bestii. Ta zawyła z zaskoczenia, a jednak zdążyła odsunąć z linii ataku. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na zdeformowanym kocim pysku zamachnęła się ogonem. Raikou, który po nieudanym manewrze musiał odetchnąć z powodu nawrotu bólu, nie miał szans tego uniknąć.

Zasłonił się, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z bezskuteczności swojego czynu. Ku jego zdumieniu nic nie poczuł. Żadnego uderzenia, wbijającego się w ciało kolca czy szponu. Dysząc wyjrzał zza stalowej klingi. Wokół giętkiego ogona zawinął się znany młodzieńcowi świetlisty bicz, natomiast na grzbiecie stała Tonks uzbrojona w różdżkę. Syriusz, zapierający się usilnie o framugę okna wystawowego, posłał majorowi zadziorne spojrzenie.

- Co jest, młody? Tęskniłeś? – rzucił w jego kierunku wyzywająco. Jego skóra była blada niczym pióra dorosłego łabędzia, zaś szata na piersiach zabarwiona ciemnym szkarłatem. Nimfadora, przytykając broń do karku bestii, miała na twarzy bardziej przyjazny wyraz.

- Oczywiście, dlatego dałem wam cząstkę Solano – odparł z sarkazmem Hari, odruchowo dotykając schowanego w kieszeni minerału. Ukruszył się on znacznie, gdyż energia wydobywała z niego coraz większe pokłady żywiołu. W takim wypadku nie pociągnie długo, więc musieli się spieszyć.

Hybryda zarechotała obrzydliwie, obnażając lśniące zębiska. Jedno pociągniecie ogonem wystarczyło, żeby rozbić zaklęcie biczu na kawałeczki, przez co Black runął na podłogę. Ruch spowodował dodatkowo poślizgnięcie się niezdarnej aurorki i jej spadnięcie na ziemię. Gwałtowny, porywczy ból przy upadku wyrwał z jej ust krótki krzyk. Oddech uwiązł w gardle, gdy żebra wraz z kręgosłupem zapaliły się tępym ogniem. Zamroczona cierpieniem ledwo dostrzegła nad sobą ostre szpony.

- Obscuro! – wykrzyknęła odruchowo zduszonym głosem, celując w potwora różdżką. Nastąpił błysk, rozległ się przeraźliwy skowyt.

Oślepiona magiczną przepaską bestia szarpnęła się dziko, próbując ją zerwać i wpadając na stojący obok budynek. Cegły posypały się, dachówki rozprysły na wszystkie strony. Szamoczące się stworzenie rozgniotło martwe ciało, czerwona posoka rozchlapana została dookoła. Hari machnął zamaszyście ręką, a posłuszny mu wiatr z rozpędu wpadł na przeciwnika. Ogromna sylwetka zachwiała się w drugą stronę, uderzając barkiem o następny dom. Wściekły ryk wypełnił uszy trójki, zatrząsł podłożem niczym nadchodzące trzęsienie.

- Confringo! – Czarnowłosy dziedzic wycelował w piętro nad hybrydą, a te rozsadziła głośna eksplozja. Gruzy spadły z potężnym łoskotem na motającą się bez celu postać, łamiąc mniejsze kości czy ześlizgując się z łuskowatej skóry. Raikou rzucił się w jego kierunku, dostrzegając istotną szansę.

Wyminął zgrabnie, choć wolniej niż zwykle, spory blok i doskoczył do stworzenia. Chwycił rękojeść wbitego w łapę kła, jednocześnie posyłając po ostrzu wąskie pasmo podmuchu. Tym razem z łatwością wyszarpnął błoń, którą zaraz wykorzystał. Bestia zwaliła się na niego pyskiem, nie bacząc na oślepienie i wściekle atakując. On zrobił obrót i przejechał jej po umięśnionym gardle ostrą stroną klingi.

Szczeki kłapnęły głucho, zesztywniałe cielsko łupnęło o ulicę wzbijając w powietrze tumany brudu i kurzu. Tańczący, kaszląc i prychając, wycofał się z brunatno-szarej mgły. Na wpół otwarte ślepia w kolorze topazu spojrzały kolejno na każdego z trójki. Z krtani wydobył się bulgoczący chrobot, tęczówki zgasły, zmatowiały.

* * *

*Solano - ciepły, wilgotny wiatr wiejący ze wschodu, od Morza Śródziemnego.


	37. Rozdział 36

**ROZDZIAŁ 36**

„**Miejmy nadzieję."**

Wszystko wokoło kołysało się, chwiało niczym na statku płynącym przez wzburzone, wściekłe morze. Kolory mieszały się w poplamione, niewyraźne wstęgi, odgłosy zlewały w jeden wielki szum wypełniający uszy. Świat zdawał się całkowicie zwariować, kręcąc się jak na rozpędzonej karuzeli. Trzęsąca się dłoń ledwo zdołała chwycić framugę drzwi, ciało wsparło się ciężko na sypiącym się powoli murze. Krew ciekła z ust wąską strużką, skapywała w dół, tworząc groteskowe wzory kropel i linii.

- Syriusz! – Zdeformowany, dziwaczny głos dobiegł gdzieś z przodu. Sylaby rozciągały się nienaturalnie, treść gubiła sens w drodze do mózgu.

_Wytrzymam – _napierał na umysł stanowczym stwierdzeniem. _Nie mogę… _- Zgiął się w pół, kaszląc i plując czerwoną posoką na chodnik. Byłby się przewrócił bezwładnie, lecz niewidzialny sojusznik przytrzymywał go dzielnie, wspierał niematerialnym ramieniem. Zaraz również doszedł ktoś jeszcze, łapiąc pod ramię i zaciągając w nieznanym mu kierunku. Każda cząstka otoczenia buntowała się przeciw jego oczom, zmieniając nieustannie kształt.

Opierający się o spory kawał gruzu Hari przyglądał się dwójce, wczepiając palce w zabarwiony na szkarłatno rękaw. Zmrużone, szmaragdowe oczy zamgliły się, zmatowiały pod wpływem miliona igieł wsypanych do płuc. Kończyny nie chciały słuchać, nie mógł więc sięgnąć do kieszeni w celu wyjęcia tabletek, które dał mu Bangou. Powoli tracił stały grunt pod nogami, aż w końcu nogi ugięły się niczym przełamane zapałki. Opadł na kolana, co wywołało bolesny skurcz przetaczający się przez organizm jak sięgająca niebo fala tsunami.

- Majorze? – wychrypiała Tonks, ciągnąc kuzyna ku młodzieńcowi. Łzy spływały po bladych policzkach z powodu nieprzyjemnego prądu taranującego kręgosłup oraz żebra. Gdyby nie zbawczy Solano, już dawno ona oraz czarnowłosy padliby na spotkanie z matką ziemią.

Jednak kamień z nagromadzoną weń energią zamigotał, więź stworzona z wiatrem osłabła pod naporem ciemnej pustki. Podmuchy zawirowały niby rozpaczliwie, wyjąc bezgłośnie z ogarniającego je znużenia. Wreszcie rozpłynęły się niezauważalnie, oddaliły do swej krainy wiecznych snów. Zaskoczona Nimfadora upadła z głuchym piskiem, ciągnąc za sobą Blacka. Oboje legli na ulicy, drżąc z zachłannego, żrącego cierpienia. Aurorka podniosła się na łokciach, spoglądając na Tańczącego. Ten opierał się bokiem o duży odłamek muru, a kosmyki długiej grzywki wymknęły się z czułego uchwytu chusty, opadając na bladą twarz i na wpół zamknięte powieki.

- Majorze? – powtórzyła uporczywie różowowłosa, z całych sił odpychając rosnącą, obezwładniającą panikę.

- Musiał mieć coś na kolcu i szponach – odpowiedział zduszonym głosem Raikou, który nawet podczas minimalnego poruszenia czuł duszące szarpnięcia w klatce piersiowej. _Najprawdopodobniej coś paraliżującego _– dodał w myślach, błądząc coraz bardziej po zakamarkach własnego umysłu. Trucizna najwyraźniej unieruchamiała ciało oraz częściowo wpływała na postrzeganie rzeczywistości, gdyż następna wypowiedź kobiety dotarła do Hari'ego zniekształcona, zaś podłoże zaczęło wić się podobne do tysiąca żywych stworzonek.

_Co robić? Co robić? – _Nimfadora przygryzła dolną wargę, rozpaczliwie starając się podźwignąć swój ciężar. Przeciągły syk wyrwał się spomiędzy zaciśniętych szczęk, gdy kręgi zawyły w odwecie na takie ekscesy. Potłuczone wybuchem cegły, dotąd huśtające się na krawędzi, runęły w dół z okropnym trzaskiem. Huk ten brzmiał niczym wybuch granatu, wzniecony kurz i brud upodobniły się do niedawnej chmury po eksplozji. Część materiału ześliznęła się po diamentowych łuskach martwej hybrydy, która zdawała się teraz bardziej nienaturalną rzeźbą szalonego artysty niż prawdziwą bestią. Spojrzawszy na zniekształcony, koci łeb, Tonks przejęła jakaś niezrozumiała dla niej trwoga. Wzdrygnęła się niespokojnie, odwracając prędko głowę od makabrycznego obrazu.

_Co zrobić? – _powtórzyła bezradnie, zaciskając dłoń w pięść z bezsilności. _Severus na pewno rozpoznałby truciznę i… - _Potok myśli został przerwany przez nagły pomysł. Krzywiąc się i stękając włożyła rękę do kieszeni, aby zaraz wydobyć z niej drobny, jakby delikatny gwizdek. Przyłożyła go do drżących ust i dmuchnęła najmocniej jak umiała w tym momencie. Nie musiała długo czekać na przybycie wierzchowca, gdyż ten pojawił się zaledwie po kilku sekundach. Zarżał niespokojnie, pochylając się nad właścicielką i szturchnął ją pyskiem w niemym zapytaniu.

- Musisz mi pomóc – odezwała się różowowłosa, gładząc opuszkami palców miękką sierść zwierzęcia. Rumak, jakby zrozumiawszy przekaz, położył się bez oporów czy protestów, dzięki czemu siodło było w zasięgu aurorki.

Jej cel był niezwykle prosty, lecz schowany w podróżnej torbie pełnej innych, niepotrzebnych teraz drobiazgów. Zmuszając się do ponownego, ogromnego wysiłku, naprężyła mięśnie i złapała się kurczowo łęku*, próbując z całych sił ignorować rwące potoki wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Podciągnęła się, czując spływające po policzkach krople potu zmieszane z krystalicznymi łzami. Odetchnęła, gdy częściowo wczołgała się na grzbiet, jednak to nie był przecież koniec jej zamiaru. Pospiesznie, na tyle, na ile pozwalał stan, zaczęła przeszukiwać zapasy. Ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, iż kilkakrotnie musiała zaprzestać czynności, poddać się na parę cennych chwil. Trud opłacił się w postaci fiolki z eliksirem – jednym z tych, które dostała na wyprawę od Mistrza Eliksirów na zlecenie dyrektora.

Jakież to było dla niej wspaniałe uczucie, gdy kojące nerwy ciepło rozlało się po każdym ścięgnie, mięśniu, kości. Tępy, nieznośny ból cofnął się za bramę, uciekł w popłochu atakowany zapalczywie. Nimfadora odłożyła opróżnioną do połowy fiolkę na miejsce, odzyskując siły na odpowiedni odcinek czasu. Nie bacząc już na własne zdrowie, stanęła na nogi i czym prędzej kucnęła przy kuzynie. Wydawało się, iż Syriusz dryfuje w stworzonym przez siebie świecie, odcinając się od zewnętrznego ciernistym ogrodzeniem. Potrząsania, nawoływania nie skutkowały. To samo miało się także w przypadku młodego alchemika, który zamglonym wzorkiem wpatrywał się ciągle w jeden, martwy punkt na ulicy.

- Kolec i szpony – wymamrotała różowowłosa, odstępując od Tańczącego. Oboje poszkodowani oddychali, choć w przypadku młodzieńca sprawa wyglądała trochę gorzej, więc nie było zagrożenia życia. Niemniej Tonks musiała coś z tym zrobić, nie mogła ich tak zostawić i czekać na cudowne ozdrowienie.

Dłoń sama, wręcz instynktownie pochwyciła leżący kieł Hari'ego - był on niezwykle lekki, poręczny, dawał osobliwego rodzaju władzę - stopy zaprowadziły ją do obrzydliwego, martwego potwora. Wzmocnione czarnym diamentem ostrze dość szybko poradziło sobie z pazurem prawej łapy, odcinając go w połowie długości. Żeby samej się nie zarazić przy okazji, Nimfadora oderwała długi pas ze swej szaty i położyła na nim zdobycz. Towarzyszący jej wierzchowiec podał jej trzymany w pysku woreczek, który sama mu wcześniej kazała przypilnować. Teraz wyciągnęła z niego cienki flakonik pełen przeźroczystej cieczy, mającej posłużyć jako wskaźnik.

Postępowała zgodnie z jadowitymi, autorstwa Snape'a naturalnie, wskazówkami spisanymi na doczepionym kawałku pergaminu. Dzięki temu sprawnie zidentyfikowała typ – mikstura zabarwiła się na jaskrawy odcień zieleni, co wskazywało na głównie paraliżujący typ trucizny. Wiedząc to, mogła nareszcie pomóc swoim towarzyszom, za co też niezwłocznie się zabrała. Jej ruchy były chaotyczne, nieraz omal nie potłukła arsenału flakoników, ze względu na słabnące działanie zażytego specyfiku, który jedynie złagodził obrażenia, nie wyleczył. Prawie kwadrans męczyła się z podaniem potrzebnego eliksiru kompanom, którzy nie reagowali niemal na żaden bodziec z zewnątrz. Lecz uparta kobieta wmusiła w nich siłą lekarstwo, w duchu rozpaczliwie błagając, aby to było to właściwe.

* * *

- Hari.

Cichy szept zawibrował czule, przyjazna nuta kusiła w swą stronę.

- Hari.

Wbijający się delikatnie w mentalność wyraz nie ustępował, nie oddalał się od niego. _Gdzie ja… _- Młodzieniec uchylił powieki, w zamian dostając widok ciemnej nicości. Otaczała go szczelna bariera czerni, niepomagająca w odczytaniu położenia. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia gdzie jest prawa czy lewa, góra albo dół. Wszystko zespoliło się ze sobą tak szczelnie, iż zdawało się płaszczyzną, jedną stroną zamalowanej kartki.

- Ależ z ciebie buntownik… - Echo słów przetoczyło się w ciszy, radosny ton zakłuł prosto w serce. Szmaragdowe tęczówki natychmiast ożyły, Raikou rozejrzał się dokoła gwałtownie w poszukiwaniu źródła głosu.

- Przepraszam… - Następny dźwięk, tym razem tuż przy uchu. Spojrzał za siebie, ale nie zauważył osoby, o której myślał. Kogoś, do kogo ten głos z pewnością należał. Nie mógł się mylić w tej kwestii, zbyt wiele razy był rozmówcą owego osobnika.

- Gdzie jesteś? – odezwał się bez irytacji, a z czymś, czego nie umiał do końca sprecyzować. Umykało mu to, choć teraz nieustannie wczepiało się w wypowiadane zdania. Skrzywił się lekko z powodu tego braku wiedzy.

Cichy śmiech rozbrzmiał tuż przed nim, co odjęło prawie każdy kolor z jego twarzy. Doskonale pamiętał ten specyficzny chichot, pozbywający się z klatki piersiowej lodowatego ucisku. Nie mógł tego zapomnieć nawet wtedy, gdyby naprawdę chciał. Nie było sposobu, żeby oderwać go od przeszłości, od niej – jedynej, której nie traktował jak zbędny balast.

- Uciekaj. – Na tle najgorszej z możliwych nocy zamajaczyła sylwetka. Smukła, wysoka i zdecydowanie należąca do kobiety. Hari zamarł, nie będąc w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. – Uciekaj!

Przepełniony rozpaczą krzyk uderzył w niego z niezwykłą mocą, zmuszając do zasłonięcia uszu. Szeroko otwarte oczy ujrzały wyciągniętą ku niemu jej dłoń, jakby próbowała go chwycić lub też odepchnąć przed zagrożeniem. Wnętrze pustki skręciło się wściekle jak rozjuszony wąż, czerń przełamała na tysiące cienkich wstęg. Raikou skoczył ku zamazanej postaci, lecz nie posunął się ani centymetr. Tkwił pośrodku rozpadającego się złudzenia, szarpiąc się w niedostrzegalnych więzach i nie potrafiąc ich zerwać.

Poderwał się do siadu, zaraz tego czynu żałując. Straszliwy ogień zapłonął w płucach, pożerając każdy zachłanny oddech. Pochylił się, oplatając klatkę piersiową ramionami.

- Majorze! – Tonks podbiegła do niego z zaniepokojoną miną, opuszczając oprzytomniałego już Syriusza.

Zdezorientowany zielonooki syknął na nią z wyraźną złością, odpychając jednocześnie chęć pomocy aurorki. Nie dawał się dotknąć, nawet zbliżenie kobiety komentował prychnięciami i warknięciami. Zachowywał się niczym rozjuszone zwierzę, które znalazło się w nietypowej sytuacji i nie wie, co się wokół dzieje.

- Przestań się rzucać – powiedział Black, wstając ciężko i uważając na opatrunek założony przez różowowłosą na szramę zdobytą w walce z bestią. Hari spojrzał na mężczyznę spod grzywki rozpalonym od gorączki wzrokiem, po czym zignorował go zupełnie na rzecz lekarstw Bangou.

- Może nie powinieneś tego brać. - Nimfadora niepewnie odezwała się na widok tabletek, nie wiedząc, jakie reakcje mogą zajść pomiędzy nimi a miksturą. – Dostałeś eliksir i… - Zdusiła okrzyk, gdy poczuła zakleszczające się na nadgarstku palce Tańczącego.

- Dałaś mi ten wasz magiczny badziew? – zapytał z niebezpieczną, lodowatą nutą w głosie. – Zapomniałaś, że jestem alchemikiem? Ty idiotko! Chciałaś mnie zabić? – Z każdym słowem kobieta bladła coraz bardziej, przecząco kręcąc głową.

- Ale nic się nie stało! – wykrzyczała drżąco, próbując odsunąć się od Raikou. Ten jednak nie zamierzał jej puścić, wręcz przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- Puść ją! – Syriusz doskoczył do dwójki, złapał za przedramię Hari'ego i zmusił do uwolnienia kuzynki mocnym pociągnięciem.

Drobne pigułki gromadą rozsypały się z szelestem, tworząc niezrozumiały wzór wielu małych punktów. Młodzieniec zakrztusił się z powodu tysiąca ukłuć zjadających płuca, które odżyły z nagłą gwałtownością i niemal powaliły go na ziemię. Nie zważając na swoje dobro oraz z trudem przezwyciężając pulsujące cierpienie, wyprostował się, po czym odepchnął od siebie właściciela Grimmauld Place. Po tym jednak ciemność przypomniała o sobie, zagarniając jego jestestwo w objęcia otchłani. Nimfadora w ostatnim momencie uratowała od upadku mdlejące ciało, czując narastającą panikę. _Jeżeli to moja wina…_

- Mówiłem, żeby się nie rzucał – mruknął mściwie Black, otrzepując szatę z brudu i kurzu.

- Przestań, nie mamy na to czasu – skarciła go nad wyraz ostro aurorka. – Musimy się stąd wydostać – dodała, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu wierzchowców towarzyszy.

Nie musiała długo się rozglądać, gdyż konie wybiegły zza zwalonego budynku, omijając szerokim łukiem martwe cielsko hybrydy. Parskając i tupiąc niespokojnie, stanęły przy jasnym pobratymcu. Kary osobnik w dalszym ciągu ubrudzony był bordową posoką, co nadawało mu mrocznego, nieprzyjemnego wizerunku towarzysza samej Śmierci. Śmierci, która zawitała w te strony pod obrzydliwą postacią.

Granatowy nieboskłon, mający niedługo zapalić się tysiącem srebrnych latarni, rozjaśniła pomarańczowa łuna. Żar wzbił się wysoko, powodując falowanie widoku. Szalone stworzenia grasowały po miasteczku pod płomiennymi maskami, spopielały każdy zakamarek tego ponurego miejsca. Trawiły domy, ulice, trupy mieszkańców i ich niedawnej zagłady. Szatańska pożoga rozhulała się na dobre, przypominając spuszczony ze smyczy potok ognia, jaskrawą szarańczę pożerającą wszystko na swej drodze.

A tuż za jej granicami, rozgałęzionymi mackami, galopowały w żywym tempie trzy rumaki, jakby umykając głodnemu tworowi Syriusza. Wkrótce znikły za gęstą ścianą lasu, zostawiając za sobą istne, trzaskające iskrami piekło. Nad tą sceną wielkiego ogniska zajaśniała pierwsza, wesoła gwiazda.

* * *

Za oknem oświetlonego świecami pokoju już dawno zapadł zmrok, przykrywając sobą każdy zakątek zamku oraz otoczenia. Migotliwy blask z kandelabrów odbijał się w złotych piórach siedzącego na żerdzi feniksa, a także w okularach starego czarodzieja. Owy mag, pełniący funkcję dyrektora w Hogwarcie, trwał w bezczynności. Błękitne oczy wpatrywały się nieustannie w małe lusterko spoczywające na blacie sporego biurka. Stos papierów nie przykuł jego uwagi, nie słyszał on również nuconej pieśni Fawkesa.

- Albusie. – Gładka powierzchnia niewielkiego przedmiotu zajaśniała lekko i pojawiła się w niej twarz pięknej kobiety o brązowych włosach. Bystrymi, czekoladowymi tęczówkami spoglądała przed siebie, zaś jej czerwone usta zaciśnięte były w wąską linię.

- Megan, coś się stało? – zapytał starzec, usłyszawszy coś złego w głosie znajomej.

- Tak, stało się – odparła posępnie rozmówczyni, ściągając brwi w geście niezadowolenia. – Miałam negocjować z trzema klanami wampirów. – Pokazała nawet tę ilość na palcach, jakby wyjaśniała coś opornemu dzieciakowi.

- Oczywiście. Skrzydlaci, Księżycowe cienie oraz Mroczni łowcy. Wystąpiły jakieś problemy? – Zerknął na nią uważnie ponad połówkami szkieł, natomiast kobieta skrzywiła się wyraźnie.

- Zjawili się jedynie ci pierwsi i to tylko po to, żeby rzucić mi w twarz stanowczą odmowę – rzekła pobladła z tłumionego oburzenia. Dumbledore westchnął zmartwiony, przeczesując nerwowymi ruchami długą, siwą brodę.

Krwiopijcy, jak nazywano ich zarówno w magicznym, jak i mugolskim świecie, byli doskonałymi sojusznikami. Zatwardziali w walce, wytrzymali, niepoddający się za żadną cenę – po prostu idealni zabójcy, żołnierze doskonali. W wielu wojnach stanowili kluczową rolę, wspomagając którąś ze stron i wybijając każdego z przeciwnej. Przeważali szalę zwycięstwa niczym kowadło rzucone na jedno z ramion wagi.

- Wracaj do Kwatery – wydał krótkie polecenie Megan i rozłączył się zaraz, kończąc dyskusję. Potarł strapiony czoło, na którym przybyło zmarszczek spowodowanych nieustanną troską o los bitwy z Voldemortem.

- Albusie, żadna z watah nie przybyła – zakomunikował roztrzęsiony Remus, zajmując miejsce brązowowłosej. Siwizna przyprószyła przydługie już kosmyki, złotawe oczy wilka utraciły wewnętrzny blask.

- One również? – Dyrektor odchylił się na fotelu, zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz uczynić.

- Również? – powtórzył Lupin. – Wampiry zerwały pertraktacje? – zadał pośpiesznie pytanie, choć było ono czystko retoryczne. Znał odpowiedź, poznał ją już wtedy, gdy ujrzał starego czarodzieja.

Ptak wielkości łabędzia zaśpiewał żałośnie, mrugając paciorkowatymi, czarnymi ślepkami. Ponury dźwięk ugadzał prosto w duszę, zwiększając pozornie ciężar brzemienia. Ten, spoczywając na barkach Dumbledore'a, przygniatał go coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie, pewnego dnia, skruszy jego słabnące kości, zerwie mięśnie i zmusi do ugięcia kolan. To właśnie zatruwało optymizm byłego nauczyciela OPCM-u, było jak trująca wydzielina z otchłani Hadesu, jad tajpana pustynnego wpuszczony do krwiobiegu.

- Czy Syriusz już się kontaktował? – zapytał, pragnąc odwrócić swą uwagę od nieprzyjemnych myśli.

- Nie, żadnych wieści – odparł Albus, a po znanym, radosnym usposobieniu starca nie pozostała jak na razie żadna iskierka. Wszystkie one zgasły zalane jeziorem obaw oraz nieudanymi próbami negocjacji. _Tom zdobywa miażdżącą przewagę._

Fawkes przekrzywił łepek, na wpół rozkładając skrzydła. Zatrzepotał nimi energicznie, a z dzioba wyrwały się niepasujące do stworzenia skrzeki. Zerwał się do lotu, gubiąc pióra w pośpiechu i rzucając świetliste punkciki na ściany gabinetu. Zrobił zaledwie parę kółek i wylądował z rozmachem na biurku, strącając z niego papiery, przewracając kałamarz. Dumbledore zachichotał cicho na te wyczyny, po czym odetchnął głęboko. Ręka sama zanurzyła się w bajecznym, miękkim pierzu, co przyniosło niesamowite rozluźnienie, wspaniałe ciepło.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że masz rację, przyjacielu. Miejmy nadzieję.

* * *

Sowa, złorzecząc głośno hukami, przefrunęła z gałęzi na pokryty mchem pień powalonego drzewa. Trzy wierzchowce zbiły się obok siebie, trącając psykami, parskając, orząc podłoże ostrymi kopytami. Noc pochłonęła to miejsce, obdarowując obecnych niezliczonymi ilościami srebrzystych gwiazd. Jej chłodny oddech otrzeźwił rozgorączkowane umysły, przywrócił jasność w sercach, rozwagę podejmowanych decyzji. Czułe ramiona ciemności skryły niewielką grupę w objęciach, jak gdyby chciały obronić ją przed straszliwym światem i jego potworami. Jednak pomoc została odrzuca, kiedy jasne światło rozstąpiło mrok i przepędziło go za drewniane kolumny.

- Musimy opatrzyć jego ramię – powiedziała Tonks, po wzięciu następnej dawki eliksiru na obrażenia. Smak miał nieprzyjemny, odpychający, wręcz ohydny, lecz dział perfekcyjnie.

- Chyba masz rację – burknął Syriusz, wzdychając niczym największy męczennik.

Młodzieniec, wyjęty z siodła i posadzony pod konarem, nadal nie przebudził się po ostatnim upadku w nicość. Zmartwiona Nimfadora odchodziła od zmysłów i obwiniała się o to. Zadręczała się, iż nie powinna podawać mu magicznej mikstury ze względu na jego profesję. Jak powiedział kiedyś Mustang: Alchemicy władają przeciwną energią niż czarodzieje, więc nawet zaklęcia lecznicze mogą być dla nich szkodliwie.

- Zabiłam go – odezwała się rozpaczliwie, chwytając się za różowe włosy.

- Przestań lamentować – odparł Black, wzruszając ramionami. – Najwyraźniej będziemy mieć go z głowy – dodał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, ale natychmiast został skarcony przez oburzoną aurorkę. Podniósł ramiona we własnej obronie, krzywiąc się, gdy rana zapiekła okropnie.

Machnął na kuzynkę, po czym dla przebłagania jej przykląkł przy Tańczącym. Z niechęcią obejrzał paskudną szramę, a następnie mruknął coś do siebie i odwiązał jallaba.

- Co robisz? – zapytała Tonks, przysiadając z drugiej strony z bandażami w dłoniach. Nauczka wyniesiona z poprzedniej lekcji nie pochwalała używania czarów, nawet takich, jak chociażby ferula.

- Jak mu bardziej zniszczymy ubranie, to gotów nas zagryźć. Mam dość jego wrzasków. – Naburmuszony ton wywołał na twarzy niemal załamanej Nimfadory nikły uśmiech.

Lekki wiatr poruszył ubogimi koronami, zagwizdał w wieczornej ciszy przeciągle. Pod jego dotykiem trawa zaszeleściła, puchacz zmienił pozycję, kosmyki zafalowały delikatnie. Wśród pisku podmuchów zagrzmiał okrzyk, zaś Syriusz cofnął się gwałtownie.

* * *

*Łęk - najwyższa część siodła.


	38. Rozdział 37

**ROZDZIAŁ 37**

„**Milczące strażniczki ukrywające w swych objęciach trupy."**

Czasami wpada się w pułapkę umysłu, goni zaciekle własne myśli po samobójczym torze, gdzie z naprzeciwka nadjeżdża rozpędzona lokomotywa. Jasne światło oślepia na cenne sekundy, wbija się głęboko w źrenice i katuje oczy niby rozżarzone do czerwoności sztylety. Kiedy indziej natomiast nadchodzi ogromny pożar goryczy oraz złości, dusząc czarnym dymem pozytywne odczucia, dławiąc obronę, zmuszając do wściekłego ataku. Za każdym razem serce łomocze w klatce piersiowej podobne do młota pneumatycznego, oddech szarpie się, wyrywa rozpaczliwie spomiędzy ust. Krew przesiąknięta adrenaliną krąży po organizmie, pobudzając do działania, namawiając do skoku w przepaść cięć i ciosów.

Palce zaciskające się na nadgarstku niczym szpony wygłodniałego orła, spojrzenie zdolne zamrozić i spopielić jednocześnie napawały dziwnym, nieludzkim strachem, obawą przed utratą cennego życia. Syriusz, przezwyciężywszy lodowatą gulę w gardle, pociągnął, wyrywając rękę z niezwykle mocnego uchwytu młodzieńca. Stracił przez to równowagę, więc runął na plecy niemal bezwładnie. Nie do końca wyleczone miejsca zawyły z bólu, który promieniował nieznośnie, pulsował tępo.

- Majorze! – wykrzyknęła zduszonym głosem Tonks, zasłoniwszy usta dłońmi. Do oczu napłynęły jej krystaliczne łzy ulgi, zaraz toczące się kroplami po bladych z wyczerpania i przestrachu policzkach.

Raikou zignorował ją, wiążąc natychmiast jallaba. Przeszkadzało mu w tym zranione ramię, na którym lśniła ciemnym, zakrzepłym szkarłatem nieregularna bruzda. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed wstaniem z drobną pomocą grubego pnia.

- I co, panie wielki alchemiku, żyjesz – odezwał się uszczypliwie Black, podnosząc się mozolnie na nogi. Szmaragdowe, płonące wręcz tęczówki zwróciły się ku niemu, uciszając skutecznie na kilka chwil.

_Shikashi__*… on ma rację. Dlaczego mikstura zadziałała prawidłowo z moim rdzeniem energii?_

Płuca, na wskutek pominięcia dawki potrzebnego leku, zdawały się ciągle wypełnione tysiącem ostrych szpikulców, kłujących nieustępliwie przy każdym wdechu. Hari nie mógł przez to w pełni odetchnąć, zaczerpnąć dużego haustu życiodajnego powietrza, zaś to sprawnie odciągnęło go od rozmyślań. Sięgnął do kieszeni po plastikową fiolkę, co przypomniało mu straconą połowę tabletek w miasteczku przez kłótnię z kundlem. Nie kłopocząc się tym teraz oraz nie tracąc więcej czasu zażył przepisane przez Bangou medykamenty, krzywiąc się z powodu ich gorzkiego, nieprzyjemnego posmaku.

Nimfadora dalej klęczała na chłodnym podłożu, wpatrując się błyszczącymi od płaczu oczyma w Tańczącego. Pięści zakleszczyły się na kolanach, nie przestając trząść się pod wpływem tylu nagromadzonych emocji. Niepewność, strach, zmęczenie, cierpienie, aż wreszcie błogosławiona ulga rozlewająca się po zakamarkach ciała. Już dawno nie doświadczyła takiej wewnętrznej burzy pełnej jaśniejących piorunów, przepełnionej hukami grzmotów i zawodzeniem podmuchów. W tym momencie, gdy wszelkie obawy rozmyły się niczym rzadka mgła, wcześniejsze zdarzenia wydawały się irracjonalne, zupełnie nierzeczywiste. Jak gdyby szaleńcza bitwa z obrzydliwą kreaturą była jedynie snem, koszmarem, z którego pozornie nie można znaleźć wyjścia.

- Dzięki Merlinowi – wyszeptała drżącym tonem, spuszczając głowę i zaciskając powieki. Pojaśniałe, różowe kosmyki zsunęły się z karku, zasłaniając twarz aurorki.

Stojący niedaleko Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Jego mina niby wyrażająca niezadowolenie skrywała pod maską coś innego. Podejrzliwy spoglądał badawczo wprost na majora, śledząc najmniejszy jego ruch, drgnięcie. _Znowu to samo – _pomyślał. – _Wyraz jego oczu był zupełnie jak – _szmaragd zmierzył się z szarością – _u hybrydy. – _Wiatr potargał długie włosy barwy piór najciemniejszego kruka, poderwał w górę lżejsze przedmioty, załopotał szatami.

- Coś nie tak, kundlu? – odezwał się nieco ochrypłym głosem Hari, przerywając przedłużające się milczenie między trójką.

- Owszem. Nie podobasz mi się ty – rzekł Black, prychnąwszy z niesmakiem. Nadchodzącą kolejną już kłótnię powstrzymało chlipnięcie Tonks, przecierającej rękawem twarz w celu starcia łez.

- Tak się cieszę – wyszeptała słabo, nie starając się nawet tego ukrywać. Animag przykląkł przy niej, klepiąc w miarę delikatnie po plecach.

- Oj, przestań. Było pewne, że z tego wyjdziemy – powiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, spychając własne wątpliwości do ogromnej dziury, gdzie zostały pogrzebane żywcem. Nie chciał martwić kuzynki, dodawać jej ciężaru, tylko zdjąć.

Mrok wyszczerzył groźne zębiska cieni, pochłonął całe niebo, zalał je oceanem atramentu. Ani jedna gwiazda nie zamrugała, zostały one przysłonięte gęstą firaną chmur. Zamknięty w więzieniu księżyc utopił swe srebrne światło w otaczających go kratach i nawet jeden wąski promień nie przemknął między prętami. Niewielką polankę rozświetlała światłość pochodząca z różdżki, tworząc rozmaite czarne wzory za grubymi pniami.

Raikou oparł się łopatkami o drzewo, wdychając niespiesznie lekkie, orzeźwiające powietrze. Nie zwrócił uwagi na dwójkę magów, pozostawiając ich samych sobie. Nie miał zamiaru przyłączać się do ich bezcelowych i bezużytecznych czynów, które w ogóle nie pomagały. _Pierwsza kreatura ubita. – _Zadarł podbródek w górę, obserwując bezkresną ciemność panującą na nieboskłonie. _Jest ich jeszcze kilka…_

_

* * *

_

Ulewny deszcz za szybami okiennic nie powstrzymywał rosnącej radości uczniów wraz ze zbliżaniem się upragnionego balu z powodu święta duchów. Zbite w grupki dziewczyny omawiały między sobą wybrane kreacje czy sprzeczając się o zaproszenia od chłopaków. Niejedna siódmoklasistka wzdychała w stronę pułkownika Mustanga, nie odważając się jednak zaproponować mu wspólnej zabawy. Żadna nie miała na tyle śmiałości, więc ograniczały się do maślanych spojrzeń, chichotów i rumieńców zachwytu. Sam Roy nie miał czasu rozważać nad tak błahymi rzeczami, zajmując się planowaniem, sprawdzaniem lub omawianiem przeróżnych wojskowych zagadnień z Maesem oraz dyrektorem. Nie wolno im było opuszczać gardy dlatego, gdyż opiekuńczo tkwiła nad nimi potężna magia pod postacią silnej kopuły. Voldemort często zaskakiwał zarówno Zakon, jak i aurorów, co mobilizowało do pełnego skupienia i bacznego wypatrywania Śmierciożerców.

Nie wszyscy podzielali takie zdanie, co jawnie ukazywały przydzielone do patrolowania osoby, robiąc to niechętnie i bez przekonania. Niejednokrotnie Moody, wcielony jako dowódca owych jednostek, karcił podwładnych, rzucał najgorsze przekleństwa pod adresem leniwych ludzi. Niebieskie oko jak zwykle podzielało jego zdanie, wirując szaleńczo i przyprawiając każdego o mdłości. Tymczasem Hallowieen nadchodził coraz szybciej, stawiał ku nim większe kroki, wypełniając serca niektórych niekontrolowaną obawą przed atakiem.

Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów wypełniony był większością mieszkańców domu lwa, przez co niemal wszystkie wygodne miejsca zostały już zajęte. Niższe roczniki rozsiadły się pod ścianami, grając w eksplodującego durnia, gargulki albo po prostu dyskutując o imprezie. Starsi okupowali kanapy i fotele stojące przed kominkiem strzelającym jasnymi iskrami w górę komina. Pomarańczowe języki zwijały się, łączyły, przeplatały niczym w dzikim tańcu bez konkretnej muzyki.

- W co się przebierzesz? – zapytała znudzona Ginny, kiwając się na krześle. Hermiona podniosła wzrok znad opasłego tomu, marszcząc brwi w wyraźnej dezaprobacie.

- Ty również? – odezwała się z wyrzutem, odchylając się nieco do tyłu i porzucając na razie ciekawą książkę.

- Ej! – oburzyła się panna Weasley, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej w parodii Snape'a. – Dlaczego tak cię to denerwuje? Oderwij się choć na chwilę od nauki i weź udział w zabawie. Przecież to nic strasznego – rzekła pewna siebie, starając się przekonać przyjaciółkę do przyjścia na bal. Brązowowłosa westchnęła ciężko, pocierając skronie niby ze zmęczenia.

- Przeciwnie – mruknęła, zerkając na zwinięte ładnie zwoje zawierające zadania z poszczególnych przedmiotów. – Po za tym, nie czas na takie głupoty – dodała już szeptem, nachylając się ku towarzyszce. Mimo zajmowania odludnego w miarę stolika, wolała nie kusić losu. Dla całkowitej pewności nałożyła jeszcze zaklęcie wyciszające, dzięki któremu mogły pozwolić sobie na swobodę.

- Nic im nie będzie. – Ginny wydawała się doskonale wiedzieć, o czym dokładnie myśli Granger. – My też sobie poradzimy w razie napaści Gadziny – dodała nonszalancko, po czym wygięła usta w pokrzepiającym geście.

Huk przetoczył się jak pijany, połykając wszelkie inne dźwięki. Tafla jeziora zmarszczyła się pod dotykiem szalonego wiatru, gałęzie zaszeleściły ostatnimi jesiennymi garściami liści. Hermiona, jak gdyby zahipnotyzowana widokiem za oknem, otrząsnęła się z ponurych przeczuć. Skinęła koleżance, wręcz zmuszając się do chociażby lekkiego uśmiechu.

- To jak? W jaką postać się wcielisz? – usłyszawszy to, nie mogła dłużej zatapiać się w ponurej szarości.

* * *

Panicznie upływające dni, przeciekające nieustępliwie przez palce wisiały nad nimi podobne do pogańskiego fatum. Przemieszczanie się po rozmokłych od licznych ulew obszarach nie było łatwe, musieli dodatkowo omijać szerokimi łukami zamieszkałe przez mugoli miejsca. Wierzchowce spisywały się wspaniale, lecz nawet one czasami miały trudności spowodowane zapadającym się z mlaśnięciami gruntem czy przypadkowymi spacerowiczami. W obu przypadkach pomocna okazały się wszechstronne zaklęcia, które znacznie ułatwiały przebrnięcie od jednego punktu na mapie do drugiego.

- Gdzie teraz? – zadała pytanie Nimfadora, zeskakując z grzbietu swojego konia. Przeciągnęła się, muskając nieostrożnym ruchem piekące zadrapanie na brodzie.

- Najpierw postój – odparł stanowczo Syriusz, również stawiając stopy na ziemi. Poklepał rumaka po szyi, na co ten parsknął i potrząsnął łbem.

Raikou przewrócił oczyma, dołączając mimo wszystko do dwójki. Ostatnia hybryda nie przedstawiała sobą okaz dużej inteligencji, toteż pokonanie jej nie wydłużyło się zbytnio. Żywot bestii zakończył ostatecznie Black, zaplątawszy świetlisty bicz na jej gardle i z pomocą żywiołu Hari'ego zwieszając z trzypiętrowego budynku. Uduszona nie stawiała więcej oporu, zaś po spaleniu pożogą miała jeszcze mniej do powiedzenia.

Rozpalili ognisko, żeby odgonić dokuczliwy chłód deszczu i w spokoju odpocząć przy cieple. Rzucany przez ogień blask rozrzucił cienie po nieregularnym okręgu, wprawiał je w drżenie, nadając im pozór żywych zjaw czających się za plecami. Tonks wypakowała odpowiednią ilość zapasów składających się z kanapek zakupionych we wcześniejszym mieście i podała towarzyszom ich porcje.

- Powinniśmy się pospieszyć – odezwała się między kęsami, rozłożywszy się wpierw wygodnie na płaskim kamieniu.

- Ta – przytaknął animag. – Zbliża się noc duchów – dopowiedział, przeczesując wolną dłonią rozczochrane przez niesforne podmuchy kosmyki.

Gdzieś w oddali zahukała głucho sowa, jakiś drapieżnik przemknął szybko skrajem pustej przestrzeni, spłoszone zwierzę niewielkich rozmiarów uciekło w głąb gęstwiny. Nic nie wskazywało na toczące się gdzie indziej bitwy, nie zdradzało niepokoju, który niosły ze sobą śmierć i zniszczenie. Na tutejszych terenach nie stąpała żadna hybryda, nie przelała się ostatnio szkarłatna krew, nie wyssało nic życia z niewinnych jestestw.

- Ustalmy plan – rzekł Syriusz, przerywając ciągnące się milczenie. Hari połknął tabletkę i potrząsnął opakowaniem, nim schował je z powrotem do kieszeni.

- Nie jest to potrzebne – powiedział w przestrzeń, nie kierując słów do nikogo konkretnego.

- Raczej ty tu jesteś zbędny – warknął niezbyt przyjaźnie Black, przymrużając oczy w złości.

Tonks odetchnęła głęboko, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. Między dwójką czarnowłosych ponownie wywiązała się kłótnia, która z łatwością mogłaby przeistoczyć się w wojnę obejmującą kilka krajów. Spór o planowanie działań wybuchał przed niemal każdą potyczką z obrzydliwą alchemiczną bestią, więc aurorka zdołała się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

Dziedzic rodu uważał, iż potrzebna jest dobra, solidna koncepcja, mająca pomóc pokonać wroga i zminimalizować straty. _Kiedyś rzuciłby się do boju z okrzykiem. Najwyraźniej śmierć Lily i Jamesa nieco go zmieniło – _pomyślała różowowłosa, kiwając się w przód i tył we własnym rytmie. Major natomiast był przeciwnego zdania niż Black – stawiał na żywiołowość, spontaniczność ze względu na zmieniające się warunki pojedynku. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co stanie się w danej minucie, więc lepiej nic nie zakładać z góry. _I kto ma rację? – _zachichotała w duchu Nimfadora.

- Dobra, już dobra. Wystarczy – zakomunikowała, klasnąwszy w dłonie. Ostry odgłos przeciął przestrzeń niczym wystrzelony z karabinu pocisk, płosząc śpiące dotąd ptaki.

Hari skrzywił się, po czym wycofał pod bardziej oddalony, zaciemniony konar, do którego światło ogniska docierało w nikłych dawkach. Rozłożył się wygodnie na swoim miejscu, pod głowę podkładając zapasową aba. Tę zniszczoną w pierwszej na liście walce z hybrydą naprawiła zręcznie Tonks, ale wpierw Raikou musiał zdjąć z niej wszelkie alchemiczne znaki. Fascynujące dla dwójki magów było ponowne nakładanie kręgów, gdyż pierwszy raz mieli do czynienia z czymś takim. Dotąd zetknęli się z pierwszym stopniem sztuki wschodu, do którego potrzeba określonych minerałów zestawionych z inkantacjami. Teraz nadarzyła się okazja zapoznania się z wyższym szczeblem.

Proces polegał głównie na wykonaniu odpowiedniego rysunku, a następnie wplecienia w niego nici energii. Zakończenie obwieszczał delikatny poblask na krawędziach wzoru, jakby ten został wykonany z gładkiego, odbijającego promienie słońca metalu. Całość trwała zaledwie moment, nie pochłaniając cennych w tej sytuacji sekund. Aurorce spodobał się ten mały pokaz, Syriuszowi także, choć ten nie przyznałby tego głośno za żadne skarby świata.

- Coś mnie zastanawia – powiedziała wtem Nimfadora, wydobywając zza pazuchy mapę podarowaną im przez Albusa. Rozłożyła ją na podłożu i zastawiła kamykami rogi, żeby te nie zwinęły się do wnętrza. – Kiedy tak się przyjrzeć, kreatury zajmują dziwne stanowiska. – Wskazała palcem każde z miejsc, gdzie doszło do starcia z hybrydami. Jej dłoń zatoczyła pokraczne, niepełne koło, zostawiając je otwarte w północnej części.

Sklepienie rozorała rozgałęziona błyskawica, a tuż po niej lunęły pierwsze łzy niebios. Po pergaminie zabezpieczonym czarami spłynęły przeźroczyste krople, niektóre z nich osiadły na samym jego środku.

- Cholera – wyszeptał pod nosem Black, pocierając ze zdenerwowaniem policzek.

Kolejny błysk rozświetlił uwieczniony na papierze południowo-wschodni skrawek Anglii, gdzie w centrum widniał wykaligrafowany napis „Londyn".

* * *

Wieczna mgła spowijała ponure zamczysko, rozrzedzana minimalnie przez upiorny blask z najwyższej wieży. Gęste, ciemne obłoki kłębiące się w górze przywodziły na myśl czarne fale straszliwego sztormu. Potępione zawodzenia przytłumiały wstrząsające posadami budowli grzmoty, wrzask wiatru mieszał się z odgłosami ciągłej burzy. Niejeden człowiek uciekłby, przybywszy w te napawające grozą strony. Ciężkie powietrze dusiło, naciskało dopóty, dopóki istota nie zwaliła się bezwładnie i nie wyzionęła bezpowrotnie ducha.

Wzmocnione wrota uchyliły się ze straszliwym zgrzytem, aby wpuścić do środka zapowiedzianego wcześniej gościa. Duża, kocia sylwetka przemknęła błoniami i wpadła do środka jak torpeda. Nie zatrzymując się, pognała szarymi korytarzami przed sobą. Skręciła w lewo, następnie prawo, ponownie lewo, na ukos i przez wąskie przejście. Lawirowała w zawiłym labiryncie ścian oraz drzwi, pochodni oraz świec, tańczących smug cieni. Prężne ciało wpadło do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, skoczyło dalej długim susem.

- Nareszcie jesteś – zabrzmiał chłodny głos, kiedy potwór wszedł już wolniej do największej sali – ozdobionej szmaragdowymi gobelinami z wizerunkami srebrzystych węży, wąskimi oknami z krwistymi witrażami, obrazami przedstawiającymi sceny tortur niewinnych mugoli.

- Wybacz, panie, że tak długo – rzekła hybryda mrukliwym tonem, kłaniając się nisko swemu władcy. Giętki ogon zwinął się, strzelił ze świstem, musnął umięśnione udo.

- Jak idą przygotowania? – ciche pytanie wraz z szkarłatnymi ślepiami mogłyby bez najmniejszego problemu robić mury najodważniejszego osobnika. Kościste, chude palce stukały w podłokietnik tronu, na drugiej ręce oparta była głowa o gadzich rysach.

- Tak, jak przewidywałeś, panie – odparło stworzenie służalczo, szczerząc długie, lśniące bielą kły.

- Wspaniale. Możesz odejść – odprawił sługę Riddle, dołączając do tego leniwe machnięcie dłonią. Bestia oblizała zębiska, wysunęła haczykowate szpony, skuliła się delikatnie. – Coś jeszcze? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Voldemort, podnosząc się z pięknie rzeźbionego siedziska.

- Odkryto jego tożsamość – powiedział natychmiast alchemiczny wybryk, akcentując wyraźnie środkowy wyraz. Czerwone tęczówki zalśniły wewnętrznym zadowoleniem, nie zwiastując niczego dobrego. Wręcz przeciwnie: napełniały czarę przyszłości kwaśną trucizną, która wolno, wręcz mozolnie rozkładała ofiarę w bólach i mękach.

- Doskonale. – Tom, odebrawszy zapieczętowany list, zwrócił się ku bocznemu wyjściu, zamiatając podłogę połami szat. Drzwi skrzypnęły, zatrzasnęły się z kliknięciem zamka.

_Cudownie. Wszystko przebiega nad wyraz pomyślnie. – _W szalonym umyśle manipulatora rozbrzmiał chrapliwy chichot. Przechadzając się swobodnie po zamku, skierował się w konkretną stronę. Ku lochom, celom więziennym. Stopy natrafiły na stopnie, źrenice zwęziły się pod wpływem chyboczącego blasku płomieni z kandelabrów.

Błagania o litość, charknięcia spowodowane niewyobrażalnymi katuszami, krzyki słabnące z każdą chwilą. Powykręcane kończyny widoczne za okratowanymi okienkami, wywrócone białkami na wierzch oczy, zęby obnażone podczas wycia. Zawiłe, bordowe ścieżki łączyły się w skomplikowane pajęczyny, niezrozumiałe wzory. Drgawki, wykrzywione niby w parodii twarze, powykręcane palce, odgryzione języki. Obrazy pochodzące z najgłębszych otchłani rzeczywistego horroru, koszmaru odbywającego się na jawie.

Lord zatrzymał się na dłużej, przyglądając się pilnie pracy swego ulubionego Śmierciożercy-kata. Zamaskowana postać z lubością zagłębiała rozgrzane do białości ostrze w obiekcie dogłębnych badań. Rozżarzone odłamki węgla wypalały niespiesznie czarne plamy na brzuchu, jeden wsadzony do ust pozbawił na zawsze zdolności mowy.

_Już niedługo. – _Człowiek przewrócił się na bok, wymiotując czerwienią i żółcią. Kobieta skręcała się w palącym każdy skrawek skóry cierpieniu. _Już niedługo świat należeć będzie do mnie. _– Śmiech odbił się od brudnych, ponurych ścian, strażniczek wstydu i okrucieństwa ludzkiego. Milczące strażniczki ukrywające w swych objęciach trupy, skorupy pozbawione na siłę dusz.

* * *

Przebudził się gwałtownie, chwytając łapczywie hausty powietrza. Dłoń zacisnęła się na ubraniu, zęby naparły na siebie w ogarniającej umysł złości. Mętna jeszcze zieleń zabłysła w otaczającym ją mroku, zaciśnięte gardło nie pozwoliło wymknąć się najcichszemu dźwiękowi.

_Twój świat? Jeszcze zobaczymy, __baka yaro__*._

* * *

*Shikashi - jap. Ale, jednak.

*Baka yaro - jap. dupek.


	39. Rozdział 38

**ROZDZIAŁ 38**

„**Dźwięk wibrował z uderzeniami zbliżających się piorunów, odgłos śmierci."**

Świat zdawał się doskonałą ułudą zbudowaną na fundamentach z potężnych uczuć, zawirowaniem nieokiełznanych emocji rozjuszonych niczym dzikie kobry. Cienie skręcały się i wiły w niekontrolowanych konwulsjach, rozszerzały swe macki w najdalsze zakątki dusz mimo przyduszania, odtrącania długich ramion. Jaskrawe ślepia niby odległe płomienie lśniły pośród mroku, mrugały do zabłąkanych dusz i zwodziły ich ze ścieżek.

Iluzja snów.

Jednakże niektóre z wymysłów zmęczonych umysłów wbijały się w świadomość brutalną prawdą. Jak włócznia wkłuwały się w świadomość, wydzierając z niej resztki samokontroli, zagryzając wielkimi kłami zdrowy rozsądek. Wnętrze płonie, mentalna krew płynie strumieniem z obszarpanej rany.

Pod drzewem obdarowanym rozłożystą koroną stał czarnowłosy młodzieniec, patrzący szmaragdowymi oczyma w dal obsianego szarością lasu. Opierał się swobodnie o chropowatą korę, nie zważając na muskający rozczochrane kosmyki wiatr. _Boli bardziej, niż tam – _luźna myśl przegnana czasem, dłoń zaciśnięta na materiale aba.

- Już wstałeś? – Odwrócił się, usłyszawszy pytanie zaspanej Tonks. Kobieta przetarła zmrużone jeszcze nocnymi marzeniami powieki, podchodząc do majora niespiesznie.

- Nie każdy śpi do południa – odpowiedział Hari, a w jego głosie zabrzmiały bardziej niż zwykle wyczuwalne nuty lodowatych otchłani. Aurorka przystanęła momentalnie, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać silnego dreszczu galopującego przez kręgosłup. W jasnych tęczówkach zalśniła niema obawa, lecz zaraz skryła się pod płaszczykiem ciemnych rzęs.

- Przynajmniej my nie warczymy bez powodu – odezwał się wrogo nastawiony Syriusz, marszczący w niezadowoleniu brwi.

Odrzekła mu głucha cisza, rozrywana na brzegach świergotem radosnych ptaków, szelestem jesiennej barwy liści. Otoczenie jakby nie wiedziało o trwającej wojnie z Voldemortem, brutalnych masakrach, żarłocznych hybrydach pożerających ludzi. Spokój panował wokoło, słońce wznosiło się nad linią horyzontu jasną kulą, zalewając las ciepłymi pocałunkami złota. Na nieboskłonie przewijały się gromady białych chmur, które omijały źródło światła dnia.

- Zostały nam trzy miejsca. Które najpierw? – Nimfadora rozwinęła mapę, spoglądając zaraz na szeroką wyrwę w nierównym okręgu.

- Miasteczko z prawej, jest największe – rzekł Black, przykładając palec do pergaminu. Coś ścisnęło go za gardło, gdy mimowolnie odczytał wykaligrafowany napis „Londyn", mieszczący się w samym środku koła atakowanych osad. Jednak pokonali większą część panoszących się bestii, więc te bezpodstawne, irracjonalne obawy zostały zepchnięte na drugi plan.

Zgaszenie wątłego już ogniska oraz spakowanie bagaży nie zajęło drużynie długiej chwili, także zatarcie wszystkich śladów odbyło się sprawnie i szybko. Gotowi do drogi ku następnej bitwie dosiedli swych przywołanych wierzchowców, chwycili lejce, aby popędzić konie w stronę okropnej masakry. Zaostrzone kopyta wbiły się głęboko w ściółkę, wzbijając w powietrze ogniste elementy. Raikou obejrzał się w celu sprawdzenia, czy czegoś nie przeoczyli.

Wtedy minuty zwolniły niespodziewanie, sekunda tyknęła, ale kolejna nie nadeszła. Każda cząstka krajobrazu zamarła jak spetryfikowana, umięśnione nogi rumaków zawisły bez najmniejszego ruchu. Szczupła sylwetka zakapturzonej kobiety zamajaczyła pomiędzy dwoma nachylonymi ku sobie konarami. Zza narzuconego na głowę materiału wymknął się skręcony w delikatny lok pukiel brązowych włosów, natomiast chudy nadgarstek uniesiony w geście rozpaczliwego wołania zdobiła cienka, czarna bransoletka z maleńkim diamentem.

Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu, bezgranicznym zdziwieniu. Raikou wyciągnął niezwłocznie ku niej rękę, jakby pragnął złapać tkwiąca pośród ogłuszającego milczenia postać. Atmosfera zgęstniała gwałtownie, poczęła przygniatać umęczonego młodego alchemika. W polu widzenia zamigotały złośliwe mroczki, wszystko pożarł błękit nieba, który zwalił się cały z góry.

Wierzchowiec zarżał oburzony, niemal stając dęba. Jeździec prawie zsunął się z jego grzbietu, w ostatniej chwili ratując się schwyceniem łęku. Z nozdrzy rumaka buchnęły kłęby pary spowodowane wysiłkiem, ślepia wędrowały na wszystkie strony niczym u obłąkanego szaleńca. Hari wyprostował się w siodle, spoglądając tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno była ona. Arktyczna pustka uderzyła celnie w duszę, gdyż nikogo nie dojrzał. Nikogo.

- Co ty wyrabiasz, idioto? – wrzasnął Syriusz, tak jak różowowłosa zatrzymując własnego konia.

_Wygląd… zapach… To niemożliwe! – _Zajęty chaosem w umyśle nie usłyszał wykrzyczanych słów, nie pojął znaczenia tak odległych wyrazów. Szok związał jego mentalność na cenny moment, a nieokreślone dla Hari'ego uczucie trawiło go boleśnie kawałek po kawałku. _To nie mogła być ona. – _Black podjechał do niego szybkim kłusem, aby schwycić go mocno za kołnierz bez jakichkolwiek oporów.

- Rusz się, mamy robotę. – Potrząsnął nim silnie, niedelikatnie. – Te twoje tabletki na mózg ci padły? – warknął, odpychając go od siebie.

Otrzeźwiony młodzieniec zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, lecz zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Na niedostrzegalny ułamek twarz naznaczyło zagubienie, tak niezwykłe dla tego chłodnego na co dzień żołnierza. Gdyby ktoś kazał mu nazwać tę krótkotrwałą emocję, nie potrafiłby wybrać odpowiedniego określenia. Coś, czego nigdy jeszcze nie doznał nie znajdowało się w jego słowniku, nie posiadało konkretnej nazwy.

- Trzymaj łapy przy sobie, kundlu – syknął do animaga, nie zwracając jednak wzroku na mężczyznę. Ten zacisnął zęby, przymrużył powieki w rosnącej złości.

- Możemy już jechać? – zapytała prędko zaniepokojona Nimfadora, chcąca przerwać ewentualną kłótnię.

Syriusz prychnął pogardliwie, mamrocząc pod nosem o głupich dzieciakach biorących narkotyki. Niemniej zawrócił wierzchowca i ruszył w odpowiednim kierunku, nie patrząc przez ramię na pozostałą dwójkę. Tonks trwała w jednym miejscu, rozdarta pomiędzy kuzynem a Tańczącym. Odetchnęła głęboko, uspokajając się w duchu.

- Majorze? – zawróciła się w końcu do Wilka słabym tonem, nie mając pojęcia, jak zareaguje.

Jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy Hari po prostu udał się za Blackiem, nie odzywając się ani razu.

- Zostaniesz w tyle, aurorko – powiedział wreszcie niby do pustej przestrzeni, mijając różowowłosą bez pośpiechu.

Zagryzła dolną wargę, mnąc lejce w dłoniach. Nie była zdolna zmierzyć się z szmaragdowymi tęczówkami, bojąc zetknąć z tkwiącym w nich lodem. Lecz gdy przełamała się i zdławiła strach, nie wbiły się w nią niematerialne sople. Pochłonęła ją głęboka, neutralna pustka nie wyrażająca niczego. Wzdrygnęła się ponownie tego dnia, dołączając mozolnie do towarzyszy. Napięcie wisiało nad nimi podobne do groźnego fatum, czarnego kruka nieszczęścia i niezgody.

Tętent wkrótce potem zmieszał się z leśnymi odgłosami, oddalając się coraz bardziej od niedawnego obozowiska. Chmury pociemniały widocznie, zwiastując rychły opad ulewnego deszczu i przysłaniając jaskrawe słońce. W gęstwinie zaś zamajaczyła zakapturzona osoba, poruszająca się niesłyszalnie tropem trójki.

* * *

Przed nimi rozpościerał się widok cichego miasta poplamionego szkarłatem i przyozdobionego ciałami martwych mieszkańców. Ostra woń zgnilizny drażniła nosy, wkłuwała się głęboko w płuca. Była jak złośliwy pasożyt, wgryzający się w krtań ostrymi zębiskami. Łowcy zawiązali na twarzach chusty, mające odgrodzić ich, choć minimalnie od nieprzyjemnej woni.

Jedno machnięcie szczupłej dłoni posłało porywisty żywioł między wysokie budynki, w głąb upstrzonych krwią alejek i ulic, na poszukiwanie bestii. Tymczasem niewielka grupka zeskoczyła na ziemię, nakazując następnie rumakom pozostać w miejscu. Stworzenia prychnęły, trąciły się szyjami niespokojnie, lecz usłuchały stanowczych rozkazów swych właścicieli.

- Robimy tak, jak ostatnio? – odezwała się Nimfadora, przeciągając mocno dla rozprostowania kończyn. Przypomniała sobie przy okazji poprzedni pojedynek z hybrydą, gdy to aurorka przybrała postać staruszki i zwiodła umiejętnie wroga. Nim potworny sługa Toma zorientował się w sytuacji, dwóch czarnowłosych napadło go z tyłu, zwalając z łap, unieruchamiając skutecznie.

- Nie – rzekł Hari, nawet nie zerkając na różowowłosą kobietę, która zamrugała, poczym zapytała:

- Ale dlaczego? Wtedy zadziałało. – Nadęła policzki niczym obrażona dziesięciolatka, podświadomie chcąc znów poczuć to wspaniałe uczucie kontroli nad sytuacją. _Żeby nikt ponownie nie został ranny._

- Bo wiatr nikogo nie znalazł – odparł rzeczowo Raikou, wsłuchujący się w słowa niewidzialnego towarzysza.

- Oczywiście, jest równie bezmózgi jak ty – powiedział jadowicie Black, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Nieprzychylne spojrzenie skierowane na młodzieńca nie łagodziło stosunków między nimi nawet odrobinę. Zadra po ostatnim incydencie nadal pulsowała intensywnie, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć.

- I to mówi ktoś, kogo inteligencję wyraża się w liczbach ujemnych – odparował Tańczący, który miał podobne zdanie o łączących ich relacjach – jedyna sprawa, w której zgadzał się całkowicie z dziedzicem magicznego rodu.

Wymiana siarczystych obelg nie doszła do skutku ze względu na hałas, jaki doszedł do nich od zachodu. Niewielki budynek na skraju zawalił się z łoskotem, przygniatając leżące przy nim bezwładne ciała. Cegły rozsypały się w każdym możliwym kierunku, odłamki odturlały się dalej niż powinny. Złowieszcze przeczucie wdarło się w napiętą atmosferę, Hari rozejrzał się podejrzliwie wokoło.

- Mówiłeś, że nikogo tu nie ma – rzekł Black, wydobywszy błyskawicznie różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

Dom na wschodzie przewrócił się niczym gigant, któremu ktoś podciął nogi. Stłuczone szyby zalały pobliską uliczkę tysiącem przeźroczystych kawałków, a każdy odbijał w swym obliczu co innego. Kolejny łoskot oznajmił podobne wydarzenia gdzieś w głębi mieszczańskiej dżungli, zaś okropne odgłosy miażdżonych kości przyprawiały Tonks o mdłości. Mimo długoletniej pracy w swym zawodzie, a także tej dziwnej podróży w celu wybicia hybryd, nie przyzwyczaiła się do takich dźwięków czy widoków. Potoki bordowej, lepiej cieczy strącały kolory z jej twarzy, rozczłonkowane trupy działały jak imadło na żołądek. Lecz wbrew temu pragnęła ścigać przebrzydłe bestie, natykać się na ślady ich działalności, żeby powstrzymać je przed rozprzestrzenianiem zachłannej śmierci.

- Rozdzielmy się – powiedziała pozornie pewnie, zaciskając w spoconych palcach broń. Syriusz skinął jej, a następnie rzucił niechętnie młodzieńcowi małe lusterko w srebrnej oprawce.

- To na wypadek, gdybyś wpadł w kłopoty – zwrócił się do niego z wrednym grymasem, nim poszedł sprężystym krokiem wprost przed siebie. Animag zagłębił się jako pierwszy w strefę niepewności, zwracając uwagę na najdrobniejszy ruch.

Raikou również nie czekał na większe zaproszenie. Obróciwszy się na pięcie, podążył za związanym z nim wiatrem, który wdzięcznie i lekko popłynął w prawo. Nimfadora westchnęła głęboko, nie mając większego wyboru, jak obrać pozostałą, ostatnią ścieżkę.

- Faceci – mruknęła jeszcze pod nosem, wchodząc w graniczne zabudowania.

Trzy drogi prowadzące do innych celów, trzy końce różnych scenariuszy, trzy osoby mające… zginąć.

Podmuchy przedzierały się zakurzonymi, brudnymi, poplamionymi krwią ulicami. Mijały mury noszące głębokie ślady zwierzęcych pazurów, wysokie stosy gruzów przyciskających szczątki dzieci do podłoża, rozerwane na pół kobiety o wykrzywionych w panice rysach, mężczyzn pożartych do pasa i rozoranych kocimi kłami. Alchemik skrzywił się, kopnąwszy głowę oddzieloną od reszty w brutalny sposób. Nie obchodziło go, co prawda życie tych ludzi, sam ukrócił zbyt wiele istnień, aby przejmować się tymi. Nie chodziło także o ogromne ilości życiodajnej cieczy zmarnowanej na chodnikach lub roznoszący się odór zgnilizny. Wychowany na zabójcę został pozbawiony wszelkiej litości, lecz zetknięcie się ze znienawidzonymi hybrydami wzbudzało w nim pokłady tłumionej przez lata wściekłości oraz czegoś, co zwykły śmiertelnik nazwałby nadzieją.

Spojrzał mimowolnie na dany mu przez Blacka przedmiot, obracając go w dłoni. Aurorka tłumaczyła mu trzy noce temu jak korzystać z tej magicznej rzeczy, co nie stanowiło skomplikowanego procesu.

- Spróbujmy zatem tej ich sztuczki – powiedział z odrazą. – Wściekły kundel – rzekł wprost w gładką taflę, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Nic się jednak nie stało. – Badziew. – Schował lusterko do kieszeni, więcej nie zawracając sobie nim głowy.

Stopy niosły go za żywiołem, nieraz wpadając w kałuże posoki. Po butach spływały ciemne strużki, poły brązowej aba zabarwiły się widocznie. Cienkie żyłki łączyły się w siatki czerwieni i stopionych kropel, pięły się w górę coraz wyraźniej. Wraz z penetracją coraz głębiej położonych miejsc malała ilość rozrzuconych bez ładu ciał, natomiast rosło zagęszczenie siedlisk szkarłatnej cieczy.

Hari zmarszczył brwi, przywołując wiatr bliżej siebie. Helm zawirował w miejscu tworząc miniaturowe tornado, skręcił się z frustracją. Nie usłuchawszy polecenia pognał niczym zerwany ze smyczy pies.

- Co do… - Zielonooki zaklął pod nosem, ruszając biegiem za własnym wytworem. Znał dokładne położenie uciekiniera, dlatego mógł przedzierać się wąskimi alejkami bez zbędnych postojów. Niestety budynki były zbudowane coraz bliżej siebie, na domiar zniszczenia zablokowały znaczną część przejść.

Tańczący wyminął przewrócony kontener, przeskoczył prędko trzeszczący słup telefoniczny, schylił się pod wygiętą, migającą latarnią. Nie zwalniał, nie zatrzymywał się. Barkiem ocierał się o wystające cegły, deptał rozległe morza posoki, pod podeszwami chrzęściło płaczliwie rozdrabniane szkło.

Zdyszany wypadł gwałtownie na ogromny plac, na którego środku wznosił się ratusz z okrągłym zegarem. Wskazówki zatrzymały się dokładnie na dwunastej godzinie, rzymska trójka zwisała smętnie, chwiała się ze zgrzytem. A poniżej tego, na wyrównanej, idealnie płaskiej ziemi błyszczały krzyżujące się linie w towarzystwie mnóstwa litrów krwi. Szmaragdowe oczy rozszerzyły się, kolana ugięły wbrew woli Wilka. Upadł.

* * *

Ostrożnie, krok za krokiem, posuwała się coraz głębiej w miasteczko. Wyciągnięta różdżka trwała w gotowości na komendę kobiety, szaty szeleściły bezgłośnie pod wpływem odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Różowe włosy stały się ciemniejsze, odpowiedniejsze do skradania się i chęci bycia niezauważonym. Tonks zatrzymała się przy zakręcie, przylegając plecami do ściany. Serce kołatało w piersi, obijało się boleśnie o żebra. Suchość w ustach, pot spływający po skórze i spięte mięśnie idealnie oddawały zdenerwowanie Nimfadory.

Wychyliła się, bacznie sprawdzając otoczenie i wspomagając się dodatkowo czarami. Coś wisiało w powietrzu i niepokoiło ją to. Zżerało wręcz od środka, rozstrajało bezczelnie nerwy. Miała wrażenie ciągłej duszności, jak gdyby ktoś niebezpieczny chuchał jej co i rusz w kark. Obejrzała się z powodu impulsu, lecz zaraz skarciła się za takie bezpodstawne odruchy.

Przeszła szeroką ulicę jak najprędzej, nie chcąc wystawiać się na widok potencjalnemu przeciwnikowi. Myśli pędziły galopem razem z adrenaliną, coraz to bardziej przerażające opcje nachodziły ją w duszy. Potrząsnęła głową rozpaczliwie, odcinając się od strasznych torów możliwości. Zakleszczywszy mocniej drewno w dłoni, skręciła w prawo. Oddech uwiązł w ściśniętym gardle.

- Petri…

- Incar…

Dwie inkantacje urwały się jak cięte najostrzejszym nożem. Kuzyni opuścili bronie, wpatrując się w siebie ze zdumieniem. Syriusz przeczesał wolną ręką niesforne kosmyki, opierając się o najbliższą ścianę.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, zręcznie ukrywając, że jest rozdygotany. Lata praktyki w rodzinnym domu nauczyły go sprawnie grać, chować emocje pod gruby płaszczyk.

- O to samo mogę zapytać – odpowiedziała Tonks, dziwiąc się nad zjawiskiem, które ich dotknęło.

Rozdzieleni w tam znacznym obszarze nie powinni się spotkać. Chyba że któreś z nich weszło w nieodpowiednią uliczkę i zgubiło się w miejskim gąszczu. Jasne tęczówki koloru maliny zmierzyły się z szarymi. Nimfadora, wbrew zdenerwowaniu sytuacją, uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Wskazała palcem na animaga ze zdecydowaną miną.

- Zabłądziłeś – rzekła, rozluźniając atmosferę dźwięcznym, nieco dziecięcym chichotem. Black naburmuszył się dla zasady, odwracając do niej bokiem nadąsany.

- Bredzisz – sprzeciwił się zarzutowi aurorki oburzonym tonem, lecz uniesione kąciki ust wyraźnie świadczyły o poprawie humoru.

* * *

Ginny wyszła z przebieralni, prezentując się w stroju typowej wiedźmy średniowiecza. Chwyciła stojącą obok miotłę, okręciła się dookoła własnej osi. Hermiona dołączyła do niej przebrana za niebieską elfkę o bujnych, złotawych włosach, których pozazdrościłaby jej niejedna księżniczka.

- Oryginalne – odezwały się jednocześnie przyjaciółki, parskając w niepohamowanym śmiechu.

Usiadły na ławeczce, komentując wybrane ubrania na bal organizowany w noc duchów. Wszyscy uczniowie dostali przepustki do Hogsmeade, zaś wioskę otoczyły zastępy pracowników Ministerstwa w bordowych szatach. Minister zapewnił rodziców o bezpieczeństwie ich pociech, dyrektor Dumbledore także wtrącił swoje dwa knuty, dodając do oddziałów aurorów paru nauczycieli.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że wszystko z nimi w porządku? – Panna Granger spoważniała, bawiąc się krańcem pięknej, jedwabnej sukni.

* * *

Zamarli, usłyszawszy nad głowami wyraźny szelest, moment później domem wstrząsnęło tupnięcie masywnej łapy oraz gardłowy warkot. Długi, giętki ogon grzmotnął o sąsiednią budowlę, a tynk, parapety, dachówki posypały się gromadą w dół. Tonks krzyknęła zaklęcie, smagając w odruchu różdżką. Nie miała szans zdążyć.

* * *

- Oczywiście! – Weasley poklepała towarzyszkę po plecach, wkładając w ten wyraz całe swoje przekonanie.

* * *

Czarnowłosy rzucił się ku kobiecie, żeby odepchnąć ją spod niebezpieczeństwa. Nimfadora poleciała do tyłu jak bezwładna kukiełka, zderzając się z metalowym, grubym słupem. Otworzyła usta w panicznym wrzasku, zamroczona nie wiedziała do końca, co się dzieje. Lecz była pewna, iż Black może…

* * *

- Są doskonale wyszkoleni. Widziałaś, co potrafią. – Kolejne słowa otuchy, ciepły gest i zdecydowana pewność.

* * *

…zginąć.

Tumany szarości wzbiły się w niebo, szary obłok gęstego kurzu przysłonił widok jak najmroczniejsza mgła. Groza i strach nadeszły falą wysoką jak tsunami, zalały różowowłosą kobietę nie dając szansy się obronić. Serce stanęło niczym martwe, każda komórka ciała wołała „Niemożliwe!". Szarpnęła się do przodu, upuszczając jedyną broń.

- Syriusz!

Głuche echo potoczyło się niezniekształconym odbiciem, imię utonęło w bólu, goryczy i rozpaczy. Niewidzialne płomienie rozpaliły się podobne do szaleńczej pożogi, równe najgorętszemu pożarowi. Niedowierzanie zalśniło w krystalicznych łzach, spłynęło z nimi po brudnych policzkach, zostawiając na gładkiej skórze rozmazane smugi.

Deszcz… Czarne chmury zasłały szafirowy błękit, zsyłając na ziemię niebiański płacz. A na dachu stała obrzydliwa kreatura, rechocząc ochryple w swym triumfie. Dźwięk wibrował z uderzeniami zbliżających się piorunów, odgłos śmierci.


	40. Rozdział 39

**ROZDZIAŁ 39**

„**Wtem, bez ostrzeżenia, Raikou odepchnął od siebie aurorkę."**

Obezwładniające uczucie rozchodzące się po ciele, przez które człowiek nie jest zdolny mrugnąć. Klęcząc, opiera się zesztywniałymi rękoma o podłoże, wpatrując w nie, jak gdyby miało mu wyjaśnić wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata. Żołądek buntuje się z bulgoczącym skowytem, płuca postanowiły porzucić swe niezwykle ważne zadanie. Gula w gardle nie pozwala wypowiedzieć chociażby słowa, wykrztusić przekleństwa czy wrzasnąć tak, aby nawet bogowie to usłyszeli. A może zwłaszcza oni?

Czarne kosmyki grzywki opadały w dół niczym zastygły atrament, ramiona drgały we wzburzeniu i niedowierzaniu. Hari zadarł podbródek, szmaragdowymi tęczówkami mierząc się z brutalną, nierzeczywistą prawdą. Bladość rozwinęła swą flagę na obliczu młodzieńca, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, haratając paznokciami oblepioną szkarłatem ziemię.

Gdyby nie wieloletnie stykanie się ze śmiercią, rozkładem i mordami, nie wytrzymałby widoku, jaki rozpościerał się przed nim. Ogromny krąg zgarniający czułymi objęciami cały plac przed ratuszem i poprzecinany licznymi liniami, wzorami, znakami. Większość z nich stała się nieczytelna ze względu na ogromne ilości posoki zalegającej w wielu miejscach przestrzeni pod zegarem. Natomiast na skraju koła poniewierały się pojedyncze kończyny, połówki twarzy, torsy, narządy wewnętrzne, stopy, skóra…

_/Jasne światło pełzające po ścianach… Rzężące zwierzęta… Gorzki płacz zranionego dziecka… Wariacki śmiech JEGO…/_

Złapał się za głowę w rozpaczliwej próbie powstrzymania natłoku wspomnień. Nieprzerwanej fali cierpienia, przelewającej się z dawno pękniętej czary. Niezrozumiałych emocji, które zgniatają serce w kleszczowym uścisku oraz nie pozwalają nabrać pełnego haustu powietrza.

_/„Transmutacja ludzi, Hari, jest gorsza niż śmierć"… Potęga i siła zbierające się w nagrzanym powietrzu… „Bo gdy zamkniesz kilka dusz w jednej formie, będą one katowane przez wieczność"…/_

Czoło zderzyło się z asfaltem, końcówki włosów zamoczyły się w kałuży bordowej krwi. Wiatr zadął w poszarpany transparent zawieszony na połamanym maszcie, przeciągły świst wypełnił otoczenie jak tysiące świergotów. Przypominał szary, upiorny szum, uderzający w bębenki swoim szeptem.

_/„To najgorsze, co można zrobić człowiekowi, Hari"… „Wiem, że ty też cierpisz"… Delikatny dotyk na policzku… Ciepłe spojrzenie – takie, jakim matka obdarza dziecko…/_

Trząsł się cały, zaciskając palce na potylicy. Przypomnienie dawnych czasów rozdrapywało rany i wyciągało na wierzch niedotrzymane przyrzeczenia. Stare blizny nagle zapalały się ostrym bólem, który docierał do każdej komórki, nerwu, spoiwa. Zatruwał i ranił, przygniatał i niszczył.

_/„Obiecaj… Proszę, obiecaj, że nie pozwolisz innym tego doświadczyć"… „Nie pozwól tak skrzywdzić"… Krzyk… Cięcie… Szpony…/_

Wokół pustka, spływają leniwie czerwone krople, na potłuczone szkło spadły pierwsze niebiańskie łzy. W oddali zagrzmiał potężny grzmot – ryk najgroźniejszego drapieżnika, majestatycznej, dzikiej i zachłannej burzy.

_/Potępienie… Oskarżenia błyszczące w oczach… „Dlaczego my?"… Płacz… Szloch… Wołanie o pomoc… „Nie pozwolę, przyrzekam na A'tar"…/_

Jakże złośliwa ironia losu – morderca mający chronić ludzi przed najokrutniejszym piekłem z powodu słowa danego kobiecie. Młody major pozbawiający życia niepotrzebnych, zawadzających osób jednocześnie starał się wyeliminować w zarodku możliwość powstania tak obrzydliwych kreatur oraz przy okazji dotrzeć do NIEGO.

Zamarł wtem, dostrzegając jeden istotny szczegół: wiele miesięcy, wręcz lat służby w armii poświęcił na poszukiwaniu hybryd, gdyż pozostał mu tylko ten trop. Za każdym razem jednak napotykał wyłącznie drobnych alchemików lub nic nie znajdował. Lecz wraz z przyjazdem do Anglii coś się zmieniło. Stawianym na niej krokom towarzyszyło uczucie, iż w końcu jest blisko wspólników tego bydlaka. A teraz okazało się, że to wcale nie muszą być jedynie płotki służące rekinowi, ale sam żarłacz biały podpłynął na wyciągnięcie dłoni.

_/„Walcz z równymi sobie, potworze!"/_

- I tak zrobię – mruknął pod nosem mściwym tonem, wykrzywiając usta w dziwnym, złowieszczym uśmieszku. Szmaragdy zabłysły wewnętrznym lodem, chęcią wbicia kłów w ofiarę, wyduszenia z niej ostatnich charknięć przed zatopieniem się w ciemność.

Palce rozluźniły chwyt, przeczesały krucze kosmyki, po czym rozwiązały supeł bordowej chusty. Luźny materiał zsunął się z czoła, musnął jasną skórę, zaszeleścił bezgłośnie, opadając w dół, aby na koniec połączyć się z posoką. Podmuchy zawiały, muskając spiczaste, wilcze uszy zamiast ludzkich.

* * *

- Syriusz!

Rzuciła się do przodu z widocznością ograniczoną przez płynące nieustępliwie łzy rozpaczy i niedowierzania. Różdżka potoczyła się po ulicy bezwładnie, w trakcie gdy jej właścicielka gołymi rękoma rozkopywała stos gruzów. Strach o kuzyna oraz zaprzeczanie niedawnym wydarzeniom nie pomagały trzeźwo myśleć, zdzierając resztki samokontroli z i tak rozchwianej kobiety.

- Nie! – krzyknęła zduszonym głosem, nie bacząc na otarcia i rany spowodowane rozgrzebywaniem cegieł, okien, gzymsów, parapetów. Za wszelką cenę pragnęła dotrzeć do Blacka, upewnić się, że żyje i nie odszedł. _Nie mógł!_

Huk!

Ogromne cielsko zwaliło się z dachu z rozdziawioną paszczą, nastawionymi do zadania ciosu pazurami. Krzyżówka ryknęła grubym basem, chłoszcząc powietrze giętkim ogonem uzbrojonym w kolce. Różowowłosa wstrzymała oddech, niemal kładąc się na pozostałościach po ścianie i nie potrafiąc się odsunąć. Kończyny nie chciały słuchać racjonalnych poleceń, puls tętnił w naczyniach jak oszalały, mięśnie drgały podczas spazmatycznych wdechów i wydechów.

Kłapnięcie, szarpnięcie, upadek – tyle zarejestrowała zamroczona Tonks. Odciągnięta w tył nie stawiała oporu, toteż wpadła w czyjeś silne ramiona. Odwróciła się, dostrzegając czarne kudły oraz szare oczy. Nieokiełznana ulga wbiła się głęboko w duszę, przejrzyste krople radości zastąpiły te pochodzące z cierpienia.

- Merlinie – wykrztusiła, obracając się i wtulając mocniej w krewniaka. Ten poklepał ją pocieszająco po plecach, chichocząc cicho.

- Wystarczy Syriusz – powiedział żartobliwie, za co dostał kuksańca pod żebro. Wściekła Nimfadora odsunęła się zaraz, doprawiając poprzednie uderzeniem go pięścią w klatkę piersiową.

- Ty idioto! – wrzasnęła, wycierając policzki chaotycznymi ruchami. – Głupi, nieodpowiedzialny kretyn! – Black zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co uczynić w takiej sytuacji. Wreszcie zgarnął ją w mocny uścisk, szepcząc przeprosiny.

- Teleportacja, jakże irytujący wynalazek – rzekła wtem bestia, zwracając na siebie uwagę dwójki. Mlasnęła językiem, ukazując przy okazji spiczaste zębiska, które bez najmniejszego problemu przegryzłyby człowieka na pół.

Szczątki budynki gruchnęły o ziemię, kiedy strącone zostały umięśnionym barkiem. Stworzenie nachyliło się nisko nad powierzchnią, przygotowało do nadchodzącego skoku. Animag natychmiast zareagował podniesieniem broni w całkowitej gotowości, już szykując odpowiednie zaklęcie przeciwko alchemicznemu tworowi.

Nagle mur po prawej został roztrzaskany na setki kawałków, zaś na ulicę wkroczyła kolejna hybryda szczerząca kły w paskudnym grymasie. Zdekoncentrowany Black niemal puścił różdżkę, wystraszona Tonks cofnęła się o krok. Para identycznych zwierząt ruszyła na nich w tym samym momencie, zamierzając pozbyć się przeciwników za jednym zamachem. Plany minęły się z praktyką, gdyż czarodzieje uskoczyli przed frontalnym atakiem. Bestie zderzyły się bokami, sycząc na siebie nawzajem i warcząc.

- Wycofujemy się! – nakazał krótko Syriusz, przyzwawszy narzędzie kuzynki. Następnie chwycił bez namysłu nadgarstek różowowłosej i zerwał do biegu.

Gnali wąskimi uliczkami, mijając ślady niszczącej działalności potworów. Potykali się o zgniecione przez łapska przeszkody, mijali wywrócone kosze na śmieci, ludzkie zwłoki o wykrzywionych obliczach. Dyszeli z wysiłku, obijali się o zrujnowane domy, niemal przewracali o porozrzucane przedmioty. Za sobą słyszeli to, co tak bardzo namawiało do ucieczki – świszczącą śmierć wstrzykniętą w zniekształcone powłoki, opadanie dużej masy na beton czy asfalt, płaczliwe trzaski ścinanych ogonami latarni, chrzęszczenie potężnych szponów.

- Zawsze działały same! – wykrzyknęła aurorka, skręcając za najbliższym rogiem. Serce całkiem zwariowało, umysł dotknięty nową falą paniki nie widział wyjścia z beznadziejnej sytuacji. – Co teraz? – Krzyk poprzedził nieszczęście.

Dachówki posypały się niczym lawina, magowie zmuszeni byli więc do uskoku w najbliższą uliczkę. Przemknęli nią bez zatrzymywania się, oglądania przez ramię, słowa. Wypadłszy spomiędzy budowli natrafili na rozległą połać zieleni, na której zazwyczaj organizuje się miejskie festyny. Stanęli jak wryci, mając najszczerszą chęć zawrócenia.

Przed nimi znajdował się zielony teren, gdzie dominowała trawa. Tym razem jednak została ona zdegradowana przez liczne kałuże szkarłatnej posoki, a także zalegające na niej ciała zabitych mieszkańców. Tonks odwróciła wzrok, nadal nie przyzwyczajona do takich widoków manifestowania siły. Mężczyźni, kobiety, nawet bezbronne dzieci znalazły się w tłumie leżących, co napawało dwójkę jeszcze większym wstrętem w stosunku do hybryd.

- Ku, ku. – Zadrżeli, uświadamiając sobie, iż zatrzymali się w najgorszej możliwej chwili.

Za nimi skradała się wyszczerzona w paskudnym uśmieszku bestia, z przodu również kroczyła dumnie następna, tak samo z prawej strony. Trzy zmieszane genetycznie stworzenia zatarasowały im każdą drogę wyjścia z opresji. Deportacja też odpadała, ponieważ nagle teren spowiła silna bariera, której nie sposób wyminąć lub nagiąć. _Czyżby byli tu jacyś magowie? - _zdążyło zawitać w myślach Blacka, nim wrogowie rzucili się ku nim.

- Hej, maszkary! – Pazury wbiły się w podłoże, pokrywając je długimi wgłębieniami. Zaskoczeni niespodziewanym okrzykiem pełnym pogardy i nietłumionej nienawiści spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego nadszedł.

Na samym środku placu stał Hari Raikou, którego tęczówki częściowo zakryte powiekami lśniły czymś strasznym, przerażającym. To już nie był zwykły, codzienny chłód jakim obdarzał zwykłych śmiertelników, jak chociażby pułkownika, a krystaliczny lód zdolny zmrozić nawet potępione dusze. Nimfadora sapnęła, zauważając brak bordowej chusty i to, co kryło się pod nią. Dłonie majora rozwiązały jallaba i zrzuciły brązową aba z ramion, demonstrując jeszcze jeden element – puszysty ogon bez wątpienia należący do wilka. Na liczne, doskonale widoczne teraz nożyki żaden z obecnych nie zwrócił uwagi.

- I co, szkarady, kto ciekawszy? – drwiące pytanie przerwało ciszę niczym wystrzał z armaty.

Sierść na karku nastroszyła się, drgające od warkotu wargi odsłoniły ostre uzębienie. Tańczący, ku przerażeniu czarodziei, kucnął, nie odrywając wzroku od przeciwników. Stawy bestii ugięły się, mięśnie napięły przed długim susem. Opuszki musnęły ukryte wcześniej za połami szat rękojeści ulubionych ostrzy. Grudy ziemi poleciały w powietrze, gdy hybrydy wybiły się mocno.

Wyrzucona w górę szata załopotała dziko i wpadła na pierwsze ze stworzeń, skutecznie je oślepiając. Te szarpnęło się spazmatycznie, po czym zderzyło z impetem w cudem ocalałą po rzezi ławkę. Trzask łamanych desek nie zniechęcił pozostałych, a tylko dodał im energii. Spotkały się jednak z oschłym powitaniem zaserwowanym przez stalowe klingi powlekane na krańcach czarnym diamentem. Głośny skowyt rozbrzmiał jak syrena alarmowa, której towarzyszył odgłos turlającego się cielska.

Ogon smagnął ze świstem, zaraz zablokowany przez ostrą krawędź srebrzystego kła. Hari odepchnął go, wyprowadzając własny płynny ruch, lecz musiał uskoczyć nim wykonał manewr w pełni. Szpony rozorały pustą przestrzeń, ledwo muskając szyję alchemika. To był cios mający zabić natychmiastowo, wycelowany dokładnie w główną tętnicę. _Żarty się skończyły – _pomyślał Raikou, ocierając przedramieniem cienką strużkę krwi.

Jakież miał szczęście unikając miażdżących ataków wrogów, wywijając się spomiędzy nich zgrabnym piruetem czy skacząc im po grzbietach. Zdenerwowane i rozzłoszczone zdzierały sobie gardła rykami, nabierając coraz lepszej precyzji – śmiertelnej, niebezpiecznej dla młodzieńca.

Nimfadora i Syriusz trwali na swoich miejscach, spoglądając na całą sytuację z niedowierzaniem. Dotąd nieznany wygląd majora wprawił ich w osłupienie i nie chodziło tu o jego bezrękawnik oraz luźne rybaczki. Nie przywdziany w aba, pokazujący jawnie swe zwierzęce cechy był nie do poznania. Można go było porównać do kotołaka, których od dawna już nikt nie widział.

Zasłonił się skrzyżowanymi ostrzami, dzięki czemu nie przecięto go na pół. Niemniej siła, jaką włożono w ten cios wcale nie pozostała bez odzewu. Nieprzyjemne strzyknięcie zasygnalizowało granicę wytrzymałości kości, zaś nadgarstek wybuchł gwałtownym płomieniem bólu. Hari skrzywił się, kątem oka zauważając ruch. Odskoczył, a w miejsce, gdzie niedawno stał, spadł grom w postaci ciężkiego ogona. Zaraz musiał zablokować zakrzywione, kocie pazury, następnie wymknąć się rozwartej paszczy, skontrować umięśnioną łapę niemal urywającą mu ramię. Cofnął się chwiejnie do tyłu, kucnął, a coś świsnęło mu nad głową. Coraz bardziej nie nadążał za nadciągającymi atakami, zmuszony całkowicie do defensywy.

- Chikushou*. – Przekleństwo wyrwane z krtani po potknięciu o bezwładne zwłoki. Zamachnięcie, krzyk.

Mocne uderzenie posłało podwładnego Płomiennego na ceglaną, częściowo zburzoną ścianę pobliskiego domu. Kręgi zachlupotały z akompaniamentem jęku, płuca wypełnił worek drobnych igieł, krew znalazła ujście w kącikach ust, zaś upuszczona stal wbiła się w ziemię. Nie zdążył drgnąć, a już „piąta kończyna" owinęła się wokół szyi, blokując ostatecznie dopływ tlenu.

- Majorze! – Aurorka i animag jednocześnie, jakby czytali ze swych min, ruszyli naprzód, otrząsnąwszy się wreszcie z szoku. Uszli raptem kilka kroków, gdyż z obu stron natarły na nich hybrydy i stało się jeszcze coś. Trzecia, ta dusząca Tańczącego, rzuciła w nich Harim.

Ograniczone pole nie dało szans na unik, zbyt krótki czas na reakcję także dział na ich niekorzyść. Cała drużyna wpadła przez okno wystawowe do głębi sklepu, tratując półki, rozsypując produkty, opakowania, ulotki. Papiery latały po pomieszczeniu z szelestem, plastikowe pudełko toczyło się w swoją stronę. Nimfadora podniosła się, krzywiąc przez nowe siniaki oraz stłuczenia. Bliskie zetknięcie z grubą taflą przeźroczystego materiału, dodatkowo twardego, nie było zbyt przyjemne.

- Syriusz? – zapytała, rozglądając się po pobojowisku. Zza przewróconego regału wychyliła się czarna czupryna, za nią ukazały się szare oczy.

- Nic mi nie jest – odezwał się ochrypłym głosem, masując skronie. Z rozcięcia na głowie sączyła się linia posoki, brudząc ciemne kudły.

Kaszel zakłócił ich wymianę zdań. To Raikou klęczał, opierając się o podłogę apteki i niemal krztusząc się własną krwią. Czerwień tworzyła już sporą plamę, która powiększała się z każdą koleją sekundą. W końcu płuca przestały zamęczać młodego alchemika, pozwalając mu na płytkie oddechy. On jednak nie podniósł się, trwając tak na kolanach z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Drżał widocznie, uszy miał stulone i nie zamierzał stanąć na nogi.

- Majorze… - Aurorka odchrząknęła nerwowo, podchodząc do niego ostrożnie i nie wychylając się na widok bestiom. Stworzenia aktualnie pożerały ciała nieżywych mieszkańców, co podnosiło niebezpiecznie żołądek do przełyku. Trzaski kości, mlaskanie i rozrywanie słychać było aż tutaj i nie napawało optymizmem. Z drugiej strony przeciwnicy zajęli się swoimi sprawami, dając trójce możliwość kontrataku.

_Czyżby uważały, że zdechliśmy? – _pomyślał Black. – _Nie dziwię im się. _– Przytrzymał się solidnej szafki, przyciskając wydarty z szaty kawałek materiału do boku. Bordowa ciecz błyskawicznie wsiąknęła w prowizoryczny opatrunek, co znaczyło, że musiał nadziać się na coś długiego i ostrego. _Na szczęście nie uszkodziło narządów wewnętrznych – _odetchnął z ulgą, używszy łatwego czaru diagnozującego. Spojrzał na zgiętego w pół Tańczącego oraz kuzynkę niewiedzącą, co teraz czynić. Należało działać szybko, żeby móc zaskoczyć przeciwników, ale nie było to takie proste.

- Majorze, jak mam ci pomóc? – wyszeptała Nimfadora, przyklękając obok dyszącego niemrawo towarzysza. Zero odpowiedzi, nic. Zaniepokojona wyciągnęła rękę, lecz przed dotknięciem go powstrzymało ją stłumione, słabe warknięcie.

- Nie waż się… - nie dokończył wypowiedzi przez ponowny atak duszności.

Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył tego tak intensywnie - to aż paliło organizm, zjadało od środka. Perlisty pot zalśnił na skórze, szczęki naparły na siebie z niesamowitym zacięciem. Umysł kaleczyła nienawiść do samego siebie, gorzkie wyrazy przewijały się tam nieustannie, depcząc brutalnie motywację.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, dzieciaku – powiedział Syriusz, specjalnie korzystając z nielubianego przez młodzieńca zwrotu.

Nie zawiódł się, ponieważ szmaragdowe, lśniące złością tęczówki skierowały się na niego. Jakby na pokaz i przekór ciężkiemu stanowi, Hari podźwignął się z wysiłkiem i oparł o kontuar oddzielający sprzedawców od klientów. Palce zakleszczyły się kurczowo na polerowanym drewnie, z twarzy odpłynęły wszelkie kolory poza samotną bladością.

- Nie potrzebuję wsparcia – wysyczał, ledwo utrzymując pion. Więcej szyderstw, drwin, wyśmiewania – zawsze to dostawał po obnażeniu prawdziwego ja i nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Lecz nie znaczyło to, że będzie pobłażliwie znosić takie traktowanie względem jego osoby.

_/„Patrz, nowy kundel Mustanga"… „Dalej, dzieciaku, pokaż, na co cię stać"… „Hybryda, jakie to żałosne"… Szepty… Ironia… Sarkazm…/_

_ Dość! _– Zielone ślepia zmrużyły się, gdy różowowłosa, mimo braku współpracy alchemika, przyłożyła mu wierzch dłoni do czoła. Zamarł, wpatrując się w nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem w źrenicach. Cała wściekłość rozpłynęła się niczym rzadka mgła, zastąpiona dziwnym, nieokreślonym uczuciem. Black poruszył się niespokojnie, obawiając się negatywnej reakcji Tańczącego. Ale nic takiego nie nadeszło.

- Masz gorączkę – stwierdziła szeptem kobieta, oglądając się za siebie. Bestie w dalszym ciągu konsumowały rozrzucone po placu zwłoki, co wywoływało dreszcz niepewności i niekontrolowanego strachu. _One coś planują! Trzeba się spieszyć._

Wtem, bez ostrzeżenia, Raikou odepchnął od siebie aurorkę z niezwykłą jak na obecne obrażenia siłą. Krzyknęła zdumiona i nie utrzymawszy równowagi, runęła na plecy. Animag, ignorując rwące szarpanie w boku, pochwycił ją natychmiast pod ramiona. Gniew skręcił mu żołądek, wycelował różdżką w majora.

Huk!

Budynek zatrząsł się w posadach, dachówki z furkotem posypały się na chodnik i roztrzaskały na niewielkie drobiny. Chwiejące się pozostałości szyb znikły szybciej niźli porażający bębenki trzask. Wilcze uszy stuliły się ponownie, natomiast Syriusz przytulił kurczowo Tonks. Bowiem pomiędzy dwójką a Harim, w dotąd nietkniętej ścianie ziała przepaścią ogromna dziura podobna do rozwartej paszczy potwora. Tynk, dym, gruz i kurz pokryły podłogę apteki grupą warstwą, lampy zawieszone pod sufitem migały rażącym światłem, wiatr wdarł się do środka przeciągiem.

- Kto by pomyślał, że ludzie są tak żywotni – zadrwiło stworzenie, którego łeb zajrzał do pomieszczenia przez zniszczoną wystawę.

* * *

*Chikushou - silniejsza wersja "cholery".


	41. Rozdział 40

**ROZDZIAŁ 40**

„**Bo to jedyna stała rzecz, jaką znam!"**

Framuga okna została przełamana na dwoje, cegły posypały się pod naporem masywnego, grzywiastego karku. Żółte, płonące chęcią zabijania ślepia dziwnie współgrały z wykrzywionym szyderczo pyskiem najeżonym spiczastymi, lśniącymi kłami. Potężna łapa wdarła się do pomieszczenia, rozorując podłogę i zostawiając na niej długie, głębokie ślady o poszarpanych brzegach.

- Na Merlina – sapnęła Tonks, zaciskając kurczowo dłoń na dzierżonej w drżącej ręce różdżce.

Jedno spojrzenie na towarzyszy ujawniało bolesną, przerażającą prawdę – Nie mają szans wygrać. Rozgorączkowany, osłabiony Hari oraz ranny w bok Syriusz nie wytrzymają długo natarcia trzech hybryd, ona tym bardziej nie da sobie z nimi rady w pojedynkę. Zatrzęsła się cała, niekontrolowany dreszcz przegalopował kręgosłupem. _Zginiemy…_ - Po policzkach spłynęły niechciane łzy.

- Kundlu! – Jeden krzyk, bestia wtargnęła do środka, demolując całkowicie ścianę.

Raikou urwał z pasa jedną z sakiewek, która była inna niż pozostałe – ciemniejsza. Ledwo zdołał uniknąć ogromnego cielska i śmiercionośnych szponów, mijających go o cenne centymetry. Animag schylił się z grymasem na ustach, spoglądając na młodzieńca ponad walającymi się w aptece gruzami. Nad jego głową świsnął niczym bat gruby, uzbrojony w kolce ogon. Tańczący rzucił trzymanym w dłoni przedmiotem, zaś ten z grzechotem upadł na posadzkę i przejechał wśród mniejszych szczątków prosto pod stopy Blacka.

Stwór ryknął rozdzierająco, obracając się ku niemu, przez co wręcz staranował zalegający przy nim regał na lekarstwa. Drewno pękło z chrupotem, drzazgi rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony podobne do niezrównoważonej chmary szarańczy. Syriusz podniósł woreczek i uskoczył do tyłu ciężko. Rana piekła rozdzierająco i mimo iż nie doszło do uszkodzenia narządów wewnętrznych, szkarłatna posoka uciekała nadzwyczaj chętnie. Jedno zerknięcie na zawartość przesyłki, a następnie przez zniszczone okno sprawiło, że na bladej, skrzywionej twarzy czarnowłosego pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Nie uciekniesz, człowieku – warknęła hybryda, aby zaraz wystrzelić ku niemu z rozwartą szeroko paszczą. Pozostałe dwie bestie już stały przed budynkiem, oblizując zakrwawione pyski równie poplamionymi jęzorami.

- Bombarda! – Nimfadora wychyliła się do przodu, decydując się na ten desperacki niemal czyn. Widziała przekazanie sakiewki, więc dwójka najwyraźniej posiadała jakiś plan. Postanowiła odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika od kuzyna, żeby ten w spokoju mógł zrealizować zamierzony cel.

Chmura odłamków, kurzu i gruzu wypełniła pomieszczenie jak gęsta mgła, wylała się nawet na zewnątrz, sunąc nad podłożem szarymi tumanami. Animag chwycił materiał w zęby, przybierając natychmiast swą psią postać. Ponurak o nieskalanie czarnej sierści prześliznął się obok miotającej się hybrydy i wyskoczył na zewnątrz zgrabnym susem. Poduszki łap miękko stanęły na ziemi, lecz tylna noga ugięła się przez odniesione podczas zderzenia z szybą obrażenia.

Wściekłe, wijące się istoty, oślepione wyrzuconymi w powietrze kawałkami, stanęły nagle w bezruchu. Ich uszy zadrgały, wargi odsłoniły się, ukazując cienkie, śnieżnobiałe igły grubości dwóch ludzkich palców. Nim zdołały cokolwiek uczynić, Syriusz czym prędzej rozerwał sakiewkę gwałtownym szarpnięciem i rozsypał naokoło migoczące, lśniące utkwioną w nich energią kamienie szlachetne.

Zza opadającej wolno zapory wznieconego wybuchem dymu wyleciał wąski, stalowy nożyk, który wbił się z wibrującym brzdękiem w grunt, łącząc przy tym dwa znaki wpisane w sporej wielkości okrąg. Nakreślone linie pokryło jaskrawe, intensywne światło złotej barwy, przebijające się nawet przez bordowe kałuże krwi mieszkańców. Minerały z zamkniętą weń mocą potoczyły się głucho, znaczna większość dostała się do błyszczącego cudownie wnętrza.

Huk!

Ogłuszająca fala uderzeniowa wypchnęła Blacka z terenów wokół alchemicznego tworu Tańczącego, zbiła resztki szyb we wszystkich okolicznych budynkach, poderwała do lotu rzeczy mniejszych rozmiarów, zagrzmiała mocniej od wrzasku burzy. Klejnoty utopione w lepiej cieczy eksplodowały, uwalniając ze swego wnętrza liczne, rozgałęzione pioruny o najróżniejszych kolorach. Błyskawice z głośnymi trzaskami wzięły w objęcia okrąg, tańcząc na jego krańcach dziko. Zachłanne macki błyskające niczym flesze starły się z wyrytym wzorem, zawyły tysiącami potępionych głosów, zatrzeszczały jak miażdżone truchło.

Rozgrywająca się scena przywodziła na myśl szalony balet, walkę dwóch niezrównanych sił, w której żadne nie jest zdolne wygrać. Miniaturowa apokalipsa sięgnęła środka, rażąc dwie hybrydy znajdujące się wewnątrz rozpętanej wichury. Wykrzywione lance natarły na nie przypominając rozzłoszczone węże, kąsały diamentowe łuski, rozrywały skóry, tkanki, łamały kości, wyszczerbiały zębiska i pazury. Miliony niewidocznych sztyletów wkłuwało się w stworzenia, wydzierając z ich gardeł nienaturalne krzyki cierpienia.

Wyładowania zapulsowały, wychyliły się poza ograniczające je kreski, załamujące się rysy. Sięgnęły ramionami dalej, zbierając powiększające się żniwo spustoszenia. Bestia tkwiąca w aptece skręciła się w próbie ucieczki, lecz nie wywinęła się rozcapierzonym palcom destrukcji. Złapana za barki nie potrafiła odtrącić nadchodzącej śmierci, a rozszerzone ślepia, w których tkwił zalążek paniki tylko to potwierdzały. Nieprzyjemny chrzęst wypełnił przestrzeń, zagłuszony jedynie syczeniem błyskawic oraz zduszonym okrzykiem Nimfadory.

Posoka parowała, zastępowana zaraz nowymi jej pokładami. Trupy sponiewierała panosząca się potęga, ich szczątki pożarła głodna, gwałtowna moc. Ostatnie pioruny wypaliły końcowe pręgi, aby następnie rozpłynąć się jak mijający koszmar, przejść do historii niczym blaknący sen. Światło mignęło jeszcze raz, wokół zapanowała martwa cisza.

* * *

Przygotowania do Nocy Duchów szły do przodu pełną parą, napełniając zamek nowymi plotkami czy rozmowami na temat przebrań. W strojenie korytarzy oraz Wielkiej Sali zaangażowali się ochoczo nauczyciele, studenci, a także goście. Co prawda znajdowało się wyjątki, jak na przykład Snape, lecz ogólnie budowla tętniła osobami chętnymi do rozwieszania dekoracji. Już dzień przed zabawą zbroje przejęły od duchów zadanie straszenia ludzi, pomarańczowe dynie zawisły pod sklepieniami z wetkniętymi weń zaczarowanymi ognikami, piszczące nietoperze wyskakiwały z najmniej oczekiwanych miejsc. W tym czasie zapomniano o wiszącej nad karkami klindze wojny, krwawych bitwach toczonych poza granicami Hogwartu, zabójstwach i morderstwach niewinnych. Dopiero rozstawieni na obrzeżach błoń aurorzy skutecznie odświeżali pojęcie o czyhającym gdzieś tam niebezpieczeństwie.

- Coś długo się nie odzywają – powiedział Mustang, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Stał przy oknie w gabinecie dyrektora, wyglądając nieco niespokojnie za szybę na rozciągający się za jeziorem las.

- Nic im nie będzie, pułkowniku – odparł Albus, siedząc za biurkiem i opierając się o wypolerowany blat łokciami. Jego lekko zamyślone spojrzenie wędrowało po regałach zapchanych książkami w najróżniejszych dialektach.

- Nie martwię się o nich, tylko o misję. – Roy skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, nie dopuszczając do głosu chociażby nuty obawy o istnienie trójki. Dobry przywódca nie powinien okazywać zmartwienia jednostkami – tak uważał i właśnie dlatego też czasami krytycznie spoglądał na działania oraz zachowanie Dumbledore'a.

Pierzaste, bajeczne skrzydła zatrzepotały, rozsyłając po ścianach wiele jasnych punktów odbitego blasku płomieni świec. Dźwięki wypełzające z ptasiej gardzieli działały jak balsam na dusze dwójki mężczyzn, łagodziły dręczące ich rozterki duchowe. Bystre, czarne oczka zamrugały, patrząc na starego maga wiernie, pocieszająco. Feniks naprawdę wierzył, że wysłana drużyna sobie poradzi, że wrócą w jednym kawałku, cali i zdrowi. Wtem czarnowłosy sapnął całkowicie zaskoczony, nachylając się niebezpiecznie ku przeźroczystej tafli.

- Nani?*

W dole, spomiędzy drzew wymaszerowała dumnym krokiem blondwłosa istota, strasząc groźną miną pierwszorocznych Puchonów. Naprzeciw niej wyszedł barczysty, wysoki Hagrid, lecz zdawał się on jedynie sarną w obliczu majestatycznego lwa gotowego pożreć każdą zwierzynę.

* * *

Delikatny wiatr przemknął wąską uliczką, skręcił za rogiem i wzbił się wyżej, ku zachmurzonemu nieboskłonowi. Jego niematerialna sylwetka minęła zakurzone, brudne okienko, za którym dostrzec mógł małe, przytulne pomieszczenie pełniące rolę salonu. Różowowłosa, siedząca bezwładnie na granatowej kanapie, westchnęła, przykładając do czoła worek z lodem. Nadal nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, co stało się przed apteką. Wtedy nie mogła długo rozmyślać nad zaistniałą sytuacją, gdyż trzeba było ewakuować się stamtąd jak najprędzej. Razem z kulejącym Syriuszem zabrali omdlałego majora na granice miasteczka, gdzie nie sięgnęły mordercze zapędy hybryd. I choć dzielnice były wyludnione, to domy stały całe i prawie nietknięte. Nie bez wyrzutów sumienia oraz bolesnego skurczu żołądka weszła do jednego z mieszkań zmarłej rodziny i ulokowała nieprzytomnego młodzieńca w pokoiku obok kuchni.

- Myślisz, że w pozostałych lokacjach nie będzie już tych kreatur? – odezwał się ochryple Black, sprawdzając założony przez kuzynkę opatrunek. W przeciągu godziny zmieniali go dwa razy, gdyż czerwona ciecz doszczętnie przemoczyła białe bandaże. W końcu dzięki odpowiednim eliksirom, a także zaklęciom zdołali opanować krwotok. Zmizerniały, pobladły animag rozsiadł się na fotelu, trzymając w ręku szklankę wody. Był świadomy, iż po tej akcji przez jakiś czas nic innego nie przełknie.

- Musimy sprawdzić – odrzekła Tonks, odkładając zimny okład na niski, szklany stolik. Mimowolnie zerknęła na drzwi, za którymi leżał Raikou. – Co się tam właściwie stało? – zapytała, zakleszczając palce na kolanie. Przypominanie sobie o rozrywaniu cielsk bestii oraz martwych osób przysparzało ją o mdłości, jednak nie zamierzała trwać w niewiedzy.

- Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale Tańczący wszystko przewidział – odpowiedział z niezadowoleniem Syriusz, zagłębiając się bardziej w miękkim oparciu. – Podczas pojedynku z kreaturami nakreślił na ziemi ten ich alchemiczny krąg, żeby stworzyć wybuchową interakcję z kamieniami, w których zamknął energię. – Poczochrał ciemne, opadające na czoło kosmyki ubrudzone krwią i pyłem. Aurorka wzdrygnęła się i zamrugała.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, co się wydarzy? – zadała kolejne pytanie, nie mogąc nadziwić się temu, jak Black łatwo potrafi wprawić kogoś w zdziwienie. _Ciekawe ile sztuczek ma w zanadrzu – _przebiegło jej przez umysł.

- Kiedyś Mustang wspominał o tym, że nie wolno łączyć tych stopni, czy jak oni to nazywają. I przecież jak goniliśmy tę pierwszą maszkarę, to zdjął rękawiczkę nim użył rubinu – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz, prostując się dumnie. Uwielbiał wywoływać u kogoś emocje, a zwłaszcza zdumienie oraz szok.

Niebo pociemniało do szarości, odległe huki grzmotów zbliżały się coraz bardziej, do złudzenia kojarząc się z tętentem galopujących rumaków. Wkrótce potem nadszedł szept miliarda kropel spadających na powierzchnię ubrudzoną kałużami posoki, wtórowało mu wycie szybującego żywiołu wolności. Tak, ludzie stąd pochodzący byli z pewnością już wyzwoleni – od trosk, bólu czy śmierci. Błysnęło na zewnątrz, biel wtoczyła się do środka na niecałą sekundę.

- Sądzisz, że jest hybrydą? – odezwała się różowowłosa, kierując rozmowę na nowe tory, ścieżkę dotyczącą ściśle ich młodego kompana.

- Raczej tak. – Black potarł rozciętą brew. - Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego dotąd nie pokazał swoich zwierzęcych atrybutów – dodał, nie spoglądają na kuzynkę, a na bladą smugę szkarłatu na palcu.

Kolejne mignięcie pioruna, skrzypnięcie zawiasów.

- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, kundlu. – Dwójka aż podskoczyła na dźwięk znajomego głosu, w którym niezbyt skutecznie ukryto zmęczenie. Spojrzeli ku drzwiom prowadzącym do sypialni przyległej do kuchni.

O framugę opierał się ramieniem Tańczący, mierząc ich wyblakłymi szmaragdowymi tęczówkami. Doskonale widać było, iż oddychał płytko, jakby nie chciał urazić umęczonych płuc. Jasna cera, stulone uszy oraz drżenie nie poprawiały wizerunku, który wyraźnie sugerował chorobę. Syriusz spiął się, słysząc niezbyt lubiane przezwisko nadane mu przez irytującego kompana. Poderwał się z siedzenia, spoglądając bykiem na alchemika.

- Co, wstydzisz się swojego wyglądu, dzieciaku? – warknął, a jego ton niezwykle upodobnił się do szczekania psa.

Tonks skoczyła na równe nogi, wyciągając dłoń ku Łapie. Zamarła pod wpływem pogardliwego prychnięcia, chłodu przebijającego się ponad powłokę mizerności. Przełknęła ciężko, spodziewając się konfrontacji dwóch twardych osobowości.

- Nie obchodzi mnie niczyje zdanie! – odparował Hari, akcentując szczególnie przedostatnie słowo. Odepchnął się od futryny z zamiarem wejścia do zajmowanego wcześniej pokoju. O dziwo nie zachwiał się, jakby czerpiąc nową siłę ze złości.

- Więc dlaczego to ukrywasz? – wrzasnął dziedzic magicznego rodu, postępując krok naprzód. Instynktownie nie chciał dać uciec rozmówcy, ścigał go natrętnie. – My, ludzie, jesteśmy niegodni poznania tak wielkiego sekretu? Gardzisz nami, panie wielki alchemiku? Pewnie uważasz się za boga! – Napastliwe słowa, zatrzymujące młodzieńca w miejscu.

- Syriusz! – Odwrócił się, pięść napotkała opór muru.

- Żeby nienawidzili mnie za to jaki jestem, a nie kim jestem! – Wibrujące między nimi wyrazy, dziwna nuta w nich pobrzmiewająca.

- Czemu chcesz żeby cię nienawidzono? – wydukała osłupiała tą wypowiedzią aurorka, nie potrafiąc pojąć czegoś tak dla niej absurdalnego.

- Bo to jedyna stała rzecz, jaką znam! - Zmarszczenie brwi, zmrużenie oczu. _Co to za uczucie? – _pomyślał Tańczący, gdy serce zabiło mocniej, a w krzyk wdarło się coś mu nieznanego. Wściekłość odpłynęła natychmiast, zastąpiona czymś nieokreślonym dla niego.

Zarówno Black, jak i Tonks rozpoznali emocje malujące się na twarzy majora – zagubienie, gorycz, bezradność i… smutek? I choć Hari wydawał się ich nie rozpoznawać, one wypłynęły z głębi duszy, wyzwalając się spod tłumiącego je kilkanaście lat jarzma śmierci oraz surowej dyscypliny. Palce rozluźniły się, ręka zawisła wzdłuż tułowia niczym wyłączona pilotem, kolana ugięły się wbrew woli właściciela.

Patrzącego na tę chwilę słabości Syriusza zalała czara wstydu, gdyż nagle dotarła do niego czysta, nieskalana prawda – ten osobnik słaniający się na nogach nigdy nie zaznał dobra, nikt nie dał mu do zrozumienia, iż na świecie nie istnieją jedynie przemoc i zabijanie. A może był ktoś taki, ale zbyt późno wyciągnął do Raikou pomocną dłoń? Animag usiadł na podłokietniku fotela ze spuszczoną głową, Nimfadora opadła na dębowe panele równie zszokowana nowym odkryciem i domysłami. Między trójką zapanowało uporczywe milczenie, którego nikt nie miał zamiaru przerywać.

* * *

Zielona trawa uginała się pod wojskowymi butami, ciężkie kroki świadczące o pewności siebie wcale nie pomagały źdźbłom się podnieść. Granatowy mundur opinał się na smukłej sylwetce, długie włosy koloru zboża kołysały się i muskały plecy, szabla przypasana do boku obijała się o udo w równym rytmie. Krzaki, natrętne gałęzie, głazy – nic nie było w stanie zatrzymać tej osoby przed przedarciem się przez Zakazany Las. Kiedy wyłoniła się spomiędzy pni pokrytych chropowatą korą, dostrzegła ogromne połacie szmaragdu naznaczone kałużami po licznych na tych terenach ulewach. Zignorowała przestraszone dzieciaki, zatrzymując swe spojrzenie dopiero na wysokim mężczyźnie z bujną, poskręcaną brodą barwy węgla.

- Prze pani też z wojska? Niepotrzebnie przedzierała się pani przez ten gąszcz! Wystarczyło skorzystać z kominka! – powiedział, przeczesując nerwowymi ruchami zarost. Zbombardowany ostrym, zimnym błękitem tęczówek skulił się w sobie jak skarcone przez rodzica dziecko.

- Napotkałam na swojej drodze gorsze przeszkody niż ten wasz zagajnik – zagrzmiała głosem wyćwiczonym w rozdawaniu rozkazów na prawo i lewo. Hagrid chrząknął, kręcąc się i kiwając na piętach.

- Zapewne chce pani porozmawiać z psorem Dumbledorem – spróbował jeszcze raz, poprawiając marynarkę uszytą ze skóry fretek.

Na błoniach zebrał się spory tłum, który w napiętej ciszy obserwował nowoprzybyłą. Młodsi trwali przerażeni w grupkach podobni do stada spłoszonych jagniąt, obawiających się zjedzenia przez groźnego drapieżnika. Starsi nie zachowywali się wiele lepiej, zbijając się blisko siebie i trzymając ręce blisko różdżek – jakby to miał być podstęp Voldemorta. Wcale by ich to nie zdziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie kobiety.

- Na co jeszcze czekasz? Zaprowadź mnie do tego starca! – huknęła, przez co większość niemal wyskoczyła ze swoich skór. Nawet bez tego obezwładniała swoją istotą, ponieważ roztaczała wokół siebie aurę potęgi, dyscypliny, władzy i lodowatego zimna. Nie dało się tego w żaden sposób zignorować, ominąć czy uciec.

- Tak, prze pani! – Półolbrzym zawrócił w kierunku zamku, spiesznym krokiem zmierzając do dużych, wzmocnionych stalowymi prętami skrzydeł wrót.

Podążyła za nim majestatyczna, wyprostowana postać zadowolona z wrażenia, jakie zrobiła na otaczających ją dzieciakach. Nie ważne było czy to szkoła, czy też wojsko – w każdym zakątku świata działo się tak samo, wszyscy reagowali identycznie – wręcz panicznym strachem. Tylko jeden człowiek zdołał oprzeć się jej morderczemu urokowi, przełamał dotychczasową passę w sianiu ziaren trwogi. Pomalowane delikatnym, bladym różem usta wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu, którego wystrzegano się bardziej od diabła.

Nie zwracała uwagi na wspaniałość piętrzącej się przed nią budowli, nie dostrzegała pięknych refleksów światła odbijanych w łagodnych falach jeziora, tafli poruszanej mackami kałamarnicy. Źrenice nie poruszały się utkwione w jednym punkcie, patrząc ciągle naprzód, przed siebie. Ona nigdy nie oglądała się przez ramię, zostawiając za plecami setki trupów, kompanów i towarzyszy. Wspinała się po schodach sławy, nie zamierzając ugiąć się pod naporem nazwiska. Twardą ręką rządziła w podległym jej oddziale, nie popuszczała ani jednemu podwładnemu. Nazywano ją „Demonicą" i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę – pochlebiało jej to!

- Zapomniałem spytać o pani imię – odezwał się spięty Rubeus, przepuszczając ją w wejściu. W pustce korytarza zabrzmiały jej kroki niby wystrzały z karabinu.

Studenci zamarli zaskoczeni, profesor Sprout zatrzymała się obok Wielkiej Sali jak spetryfikowana. Zjawienie się wojskowego nie wprawiało ich już w zdumienie, to aura wokół kobiety tak na nich podziałała. Nie zdołano nawet pomyśleć o jej urodzie, gdyż każdego napotkanego przez nią mieszkańca zamku gromiła szafirowym spojrzeniem, w którym zamknięto krę, ogromną górę lodową.

Zwróciła się ku wielkoludowi, z przyzwyczajenia stając na baczność. Pogarda widoczna w wykrzywieniu warg zakłopotała jeszcze bardziej gajowego, nie obawiającego się smoków, potworów, a uginającego się, kulącego przed nią. Blond włosa, harda piękność potoczyła naokoło spojrzeniem, wydobyła szablę z pochwy, prezentując srebrną klingę ozdobioną ornamentami, żłobieniami w kształcie róż i ich kolczastych łodyg.

- Niech każdy to sobie zapamięta! – zagrzmiała ponownie, a echo słów potoczyło się aż na najwyższe piętro. – Jestem generał Olivier Mira Armstrong!

* * *

*Nani? - Co?


	42. Rozdział 41

**ROZDZIAŁ 41**

„**Złowróżbny, przypominający krakanie chichot."**

Łoskot fal rozbijających się o skalisty brzeg zagłuszał nawet wściekłe wycie wichrów, migające pioruny co i rusz ukazywały pełny zarys starej, potężnej budowli o mocarnych murach i wieżach obronnych. A gdy błyskawica przecięła zachmurzony nieboskłon ponownie, jej niesamowicie jasny blask padł na okropną zjawę szybującą w powietrzu. Szaty łopotały bezgłośnie, dłonie niby u topielca wyciągnięte były do przodu, jakby potwór chciał schwytać kolejną ofiarę w swe obrzydliwe ramiona. Przeciągły świst wydobył się spod kaptura, temperatura wokół obniżyła się drastycznie o kilkanaście stopni poniżej zera.

Dementorzy – najbardziej niebezpieczni strażnicy, jakich kiedykolwiek widział świat; stworzenia posiadające tak podłe, wyniszczone dusze, iż nawet smoki omijają je szerokim łukiem. Ich zimne oddechy słychać oraz czuć w każdym zakątku Azkabanu, skrzywione umysły pragnące pochłaniać ludzkie życia wywołują niemal namacalną aurę grozy i obłąkania, cierpienia i szaleństwa. Nawet najdrobniejsza iskierka dobra czy optymizmu zostaje ugaszona ich chłodnymi osobowościami, więźniowie tracą zmysły z powodu nadmiaru przerażających obrazów przewijających się przez myśli. Nie wytrzymują.

Podmuchy szarpnęły postrzępionymi połami ubrań zjaw, które zapikowały ku mostowi zwodzonemu ustawionemu przed ogromną, wzmacnianą bramą. Pojawił się tam bowiem człowiek odziany w czarną pelerynę z fioletowym kołnierzem, na jego twarzy widniała biała maska z trzema, pionowymi liniami na jednym policzku, zaś za srebrzysty znak na czole wetknięto długie, jakby krucze pióra okalające pękami głowę. Podniósł wolno, mozolnie wręcz rękę zasłoniętą rękawiczką, a wokół niej zamigotał wąski, chudy pas mroku, nieprzeniknionego cienia.

* * *

Nikt nie odważył się przerwać uporczywej ciszy, jaka wkradła się do korytarza po oświadczeniu kobiety o zimnym spojrzeniu i kaskadzie blond włosów opadających aż do pasa. Obnażona, błyszcząca w świetle świec szabla wcale nie przekonywała kogokolwiek do uczynienia następnego ruchu, żaden z obecnych nie kwapił się do przedstawienia się Olivier. Ta odgarnęła długą grzywkę opadającą na prawe oko, lecz kosmyki zaraz wróciły na swe prawowite miejsce.

Kroki dochodzące z góry niosły ze sobą zbawienie, rozluźniły napiętą atmosferę na tyle, iż większość studentów odetchnęła w duchu z ulgą. Po schodach zszedł siwobrody dyrektor, któremu towarzystwa dotrzymywał czarnowłosy pułkownik. Pogardliwy wzrok skierował się na nich, różowe usta skrzywiły się z wyraźnym niesmakiem na widok Płomiennego.

- Gdybym wiedział, że przyjeżdżasz, kupiłbym kwiaty, pani generał – odezwał się Roy, przyozdabiając przystojną twarz uśmiechem, za który niejedna dziewczyna rzuciłaby się w ogień.

- Nie potrzebne mi jest zielsko. Zwłaszcza od ciebie, Mustang – odrzekła twardo Armstrong, wsuwając niespiesznie klingę do futerału.

Tych dwoje zawsze się przedrzeźniało, dokuczało sobie na każde możliwe sposoby, a to ze względu na pragnienie obojga o wysokim stanowisku. Stanowili dla siebie konkurencję po wspinaczce po szczeblach sławy, byli przeciwnikami w obranej karierze wojskowej. Ambitni, poświęcający wszystko dla osiągnięcia celu nie potrafili ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. Na dodatek od kilku lat narasta między nimi istotny spór, jeszcze bardziej psujący istniejące między ową parą żołnierzy relacje.

- Gdzie Wilk? – Krótkie pytanie, jakie zadała wydawało się zdolne do przecięcia tytanu i skruszenia diamentu za jednym zamachem, w tonie wypowiedzi brzmiał stalowy rozkaz, żądanie natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

- Kręci się gdzieś po Anglii. – Wzruszenie ramion. - Ciągle myślisz o tym, aby zwerbować go do swojego oddziału? Powinnaś się nauczyć przegrywać – dodał ze złośliwą nutą, przechodząc od oficjalnego zwrotu do „ty" tak gładko, iż tylko nieliczni to wychwycili. Błękitne oczy zmrużyły się z wyraźną złością, dłoń zaciśnięta na rękojeści schowanej broni zakleszczyła się mocniej.

- Nie bądź taki pewny siebie, Mustang, bo sparzą cię twoje własne płomienie – powiedziała dobitnie, po czym ostentacyjnie odwróciła się do dyrektora kończąc dyskusję z czarnowłosym.

Zmierzyła Albusa od stóp do głów krytycznie, nie wyobrażając sobie, jak ktoś tak wiekowy może wplątywać się w nową wojnę i przewodniczyć innym. Dowodzić powinien ktoś, kto na co dzień staje naprzeciw wrogowi by zmierzyć się z nim w pojedynku na śmierć i życie, nie zaś starzec mający najlepsze lata za sobą. Prychnęła, zauważywszy wesołe ogniki błąkające się w jego niebieskich tęczówkach. _I to on ma walczyć z tym Ciemnym Lordem? Ktoś chyba sobie kpiny urządza!_

- Dumbledore, jak mniemam. Chcę porozmawiać w bardziej odludnym miejscu. – Uczniowie, a także paru nauczycieli wzdrygnęło się, czując się wtem jak gdyby byli zbędnym balastem, czymś, co jedynie zawadza. Nie było to przyjemne odczucie, lecz jeśli chodziło o tę kobietę, nie można było dostać lepszych, jeżeli się jej nie zainteresowało swą osobą.

- Ależ naturalnie, pani generał. Proszę tędy – odparł uprzejmie i nad wyraz wesoło dyrektor, wskazując stopnie prowadzące w górę.

Stukot butów z wysokimi cholewami niedługo potem ucichł, wyzwalając oglądających przedstawienie z lodowatego uroku Armstrong. Ciche szepty rozległy się wokół, przeradzając się stopniowo w głośne rozmowy i szum. Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić, znalazłszy nowy temat plotek i przypomniawszy sobie o przygotowaniach do zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami Nocy Duchów. Olivier jeszcze długo miała pozostać nadrzędnym tematem wśród studentów – zwłaszcza, jeżeli weźmie się pod uwagę nadciągające niczym powódź wydarzenia.

Postacie zamknięte w ramach ciekawie śledziły wędrówkę trójki osób po zamku, dzieląc się nawzajem informacjami o nowo przybyłej. Nie zaczepiały ich, lecz poniektóre zdawać się mogło zbyt nachalnie przypatrywały się Olivier, gdyż ta nie hamowała się z gromieniem ich wzrokiem. Dumbledore pogładził długą brodę, idąc swobodnie obok niej.

- Podobają się pani portrety? – zapytał radośnie, nie bacząc wcale na odpychające usposobienie towarzyszki spaceru.

- Martwi powinni być martwi – burknęła w odwecie Armstrong, racząc go w myślach nieprzyjemnymi epitetami. Wypowiedziałaby je na głos, jak zwykle czyniła, lecz powstrzymało ją dojście do kamiennej chimery.

Posąg zatrząsł się lekko, zawibrował niby uderzony młotem, po czym ożył i odskoczył w bok zgrabnym susem. Kobieta skrzywiła się wyraźnie, wkraczając bez wahania w utworzone przejście.

- Widzę, że u was nawet kamienie żyją – zwróciła się do starego czarodzieja, nie odwracając się ku niemu jednak.

W okrągłym gabinecie pełnym jesiennego słońca przywitał ich wysokim dźwiękiem szkarłatno-złoty ptak. Rozpostarł piękne skrzydła, wpatrując się czarnymi, paciorkowatymi ślepiami w nieznajomego człowieka. Zaśpiewał, jak gdyby pragnął przedstawić się Olivier i należycie rozpocząć nową przyjaźń.

- Wstrętne ptaszysko – skwitowała pani generał, zaskakując byłych dyrektorów wiszących na ścianach. Lodowate tęczówki nie ominęły także ich, wręcz wypalając w obrazach ogromne dziury. – I to jest to odludne miejsce? – zakpiła, wyrywając z ust Roy'a umęczone westchnienie.

Płomienny pułkownik nawet po tak krótkim czasie miał już dość obecności zrzędzącej wiecznie wojskowej, lecz nie przyznałby się do tego nawet podczas tortur. Zwykle dzielnie znosił jej docinki i złośliwe uwagi, ale tym razem napięta sytuacja oraz nocne zebrania Zakonu wyssały z niego resztki cierpliwości. Na dodatek grupa mająca wybić hybrydy nie odzywała się od dłuższego czasu. _Co oni tam wyrabiają?_

- Mogę zapewnić, iż z tego pomieszczenia nie wydostanie się żadna informacja – zapewnił gościa Albus, podchodząc do urażonego Fawkesa i głaszcząc go po łepku uspokajająco. – Zaś feniksy są doskonałymi kompanami – dodał, chcąc ułaskawić ciągle naburmuszone magiczne stworzenie.

- Ho? Feniks? – Na wysuniętą jednym szarpnięciem stal zleciało migoczące światło i nim ktokolwiek zainterweniował, klinga przebiła smukłą, długą szyję.

Dziki skrzek wbił się w uszy, lśniące pióra zajęły się gwałtownie strzelającymi płomieniami, dyrektor odsunął się od pupila natychmiast. Ptak wielkości łabędzia utonął w pomarańczowym ogniu, pożerającym najmniejszy jego kawałek błyskawicznie. Ostry blask szkarłatu zalał pokój, przetoczył się ścianami, przyćmiewając nawet promienie dnia. Srebrna taca pod żerdzią wypełniła się dużą kupką popiołu, z którego niedługo potem, po zniknięciu dorosłego ptaka, wyłoniła się naga, pomarszczona główka pisklęcia.

- No proszę, a więc to prawda – odezwała się Olivier, stukając ostrzem po ramieniu. Ani jeden niegdysiejszy właściciel gabinetu nie był skłonny do wychylenia się zza ściany, za którą wszyscy oni bez wyjątku skryli się w obliczu potwornej bestii, jaka ich nawiedziła.

Znaczące chrząknięcie przyciągnęło spojrzenie Armstrong na Dumbledore'a stojącego tuż obok dębowego, wypolerowanego biurka. Nie wyglądał na złego zachowaniem kobiety, jedynie patrzył na nią niby surowo zza okularów-połówek. Wcześniej, podczas cięcia zaserwowanego przez generał, tylko zaskoczenie odbiło się na jego twarzy.

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby więcej pani tego nie robiła. Fawkesowi nie podoba się umieranie – powiedział tonem, jakim zazwyczaj karci studentów, zasiadając przy tym w miękkim fotelu. Oparł łokcie o blat, splatając dłonie ze sobą.

Nie padło więcej żadne słowo, gdyż palenisko zajarzyło się szmaragdem i spomiędzy wijących się, zielonych języków wypadł zdyszany Shacklebolt. Mężczyzna nie zważając na dwójkę japońskich żołnierzy doskoczył do siwowłosego, trzęsąc się w panice niczym w chorobie. Drżącą ręką złapał się pobliskiej biblioteczki, łapczywie chwytając najmniejszy oddech.

- Albusie… Azkaban! – wydyszał, wskazując w nieokreślonym bliżej kierunku palcem. Dumbledore wstał zaraz zaniepokojony, nie mogąc odegnać złych, gnębiących go przeczuć.

- Spokojnie, Kingsley. Uspokój się i powiedz, co się stało – rzekł, niemal siłą zmuszając aurora do spoczynku na krześle.

- Dementorzy całkowicie oszaleli! Więźniowie uciekają z jakimś dziwnym nieznajomym – zrelacjonował ten szybko, niemal chaotycznie. Bliski był poderwania się na nogi i pognania na wyspę skazańców w celu zatrzymania tamtejszego bałaganu, ujarzmienia rozpętanego piekła.

Ku zdumieniu jego oraz dyrektora Olivier ni to prychnęła, ni się zaśmiała. Niebezpieczny, drapieżny grymas wpłynął na usta, oczy zwęziły się iście ślizgońsko. _Gotowa do rozróby, co? – _pomyślał Mustang, posyłając samemu sobie porozumiewawczy uśmieszek. Znał Armstrong na tyle dobrze, że nie dziwił się jej zapałowi do wkroczenia do akcji. Już jako kadet wtrącała się w różne sprawy, które zazwyczaj kończyły się drastycznie i krwawo. Bardzo krwawo.

- Gdzie to jest? – zapytała ostro, podnosząc szablę na znak, iż chętnie zetknie się z bitwą, w której udział biorą magowie.

Dyrektor sięgnął do najbliższej szuflady biurka, wyciągając z niej stary, pomięty pergamin okolony szafirową, mistyczną poświatą. Płomienny natychmiast dotknął go, nie zamierzając opuścić takiego wydarzenia. Pani generał położyła na nim wyzywająco klingę, pierwszy raz stykając się z tak namacalną, realną energią nie pochodzącą od alchemii. Zainteresowanie obcą sztuką rosło coraz bardziej, chęć przeistoczenia jej w broń doskonałą sięgała prawie że zenitu.

Tysiące, miliony barw przeplatających się ze sobą spiralami przerwało rozmyślania i plany. Dźwięki zlały się w jeden, ogłuszający szum przypominający huk wodospadu. Podłoże rozmazało się, uciekło w dół, jakby podtrzymujące je kolumny runęły w głuchą przepaść. Świat zwariował, otoczenie zatoczyło się niczym pijak.

* * *

Ponura, wyjąca sceneria bitwy napawała aurorów nieokiełznaną, obezwładniającą grozą. Młodsi stażem trwali sparaliżowani, dygocząc na tarmoszącym ubrania wietrze, stojąc przed obliczem czegoś, z czym jeszcze nigdy nie mieli do czynienia. Wijące się, wężowate cienie wyrastały zza samotnej, upiornie milczącej postaci jak niematerialne macki zdolne sięgnąć nawet na drugi kraniec globu. Szkarłatna, zmywana przez wysokie i zimne fale posoka rozciągała się dużymi płatami przed stopami przerażonych pracowników Ministerstwa Magii.

Szron zaatakował szaty, wydusił z gardeł chmury ciepłej pary, wydarł z płuc gorące tchnienia pełne zanikającego istnienia. Dowódca grupy strzegącej Azkabanu krzyknął do podwładnych zagłuszone przez żywioł słowa, machnął zamaszyście ręką, chcąc wpłynąć na nich chociażby minimalnie.

Chrzest, chlupot, wrzask.

Rzeka krwi trysnęła naokoło, bezwładna, odcięta przez mroki kończyna pacnęła na ziemię wśród ochrypłego zawodzenia kapitana. Ciało runęło na zniszczony grunt, nogi kopały powietrze w ostatnich drgawkach przed wyzionięciem ducha. Aurorzy rzucili się do ucieczki zagubieni w strachu, porzucili kolegów czy różdżki, gdyż liczyło się jedynie przetrwanie. Przeżycie w starciu z nieznanym, pustką, śmiercią.

Kolejny chrzęst, tym razem liczniejszy.

Uformowane w cienkie, długie kolce cienie wystrzeliły ku nim, wbijając się na oślep w ludzi. Trafiając w ramiona, brzuchy, żebra, łydki, uda, serca, płuca, nerki. Rozorując mięśnie, zrywając ścięgna, łamiąc kości, przebijając kręgi, rozchlapując mózgi na brudnej, nieprzyjaznej ziemi. Łoskot przewracających się trupów utonął w krzyku piorunów, marionetkom zabrakło umysłów, odcięto im brutalnie sznurki myśli i uczuć.

Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na przemykających bokiem Śmierciożerców, wiernych popleczników Voldemorta, którzy nie postradali zmysłów i teraz wracali do swego majestatycznego pana. Karani przez tyle czasu łaknęli wolności, torturowani przygnębieniem i nicością chcieli pochwał oraz drugiej szansy. Na powrót stając wśród czynnych zwolenników Toma spychali w głąb siebie nieudolność, pozbywali się dobijającej ich bezczynności na rzecz uwolnienia żądz, zabijania i mszczenia się na aurorach. Wieczny, zamknięty krąg.

Pośród całego zamieszania pojawiła się trójka osób, znacznie odstając od rozgrywającego się przed twierdzą przedstawienia. Ziejące chłodem zjawy wydały z siebie bezgłośne dźwięki, pikując w ich kierunku z rozwartymi rękoma. Powierzchnia wzburzonej wody pokryła się grubą warstwą lodu, pokruszone kawałki zamrożonej cieczy dryfowały na skaczących, nieujarzmionych falach.

- Expecto patronum! – Srebrzysty, utkany z księżycowych nici feniks poszybował ku Dementorom z bojowym okrzykiem ciszy, niesłyszalnym szelestem młócących przestrzeń skrzydeł.

Promieniujący jasnym, ciepłym światłem barwy najczystszego metalu dodał otuchy nielicznym ocalałym, rozproszył nieco mroki o biczowych kształtach. Potworne istoty pożerające dusze skręciły się wściekle, umknęły przed potężnym pulsem żaru zaklęcia Albusa. Powietrzna walka rozgorzała na dobre między czarem wiekowego maga a byłymi strażnikami okropnego więzienia. Ostre szpony zahaczały o postrzępione szaty, odganiały potępione duchy z dala od oddziału aurorów i trójki przybyłych.

Ciemne szpikulce rozmyły się jak rzadka mgła, cofnęły ku stwórcy, wokół którego piętrzyło się istne cmentarzysko. Zwłoki zalegały na skruszonym chodniku, żałośnie wyglądającym moście, pod chwiejącymi się na zawiasach wrotami. Bordowa ciecz przelewała się przez krawędzie, porywała ją zachłanna toń morza, spijała z powierzchni wyspy. Przyczyna rzezi, zamaskowana osoba, tkwiła w sercu zamieszania niewzruszenie, była jak drzazga wbita centralnie w serce, uwierająca boleśnie płuca.

- Ichigou!* - Blond włosa kobieta wyrwała się do przodu biegiem, wyciągając przed siebie obnażoną szablę.

Spirale czerni pognały w jej stronę w jednej sekundzie, niemal przebijając przeciwniczkę na wylot. Zatrzymała je tylko klinga, rozbijając wiązkę na dwoje. Rozdzielone pętle gruchnęły z impetem w ziemię, rozrzucając martwych ludzi na boki, ofiarując ich głębokiej, głodnej wodzie. Armstrong doskoczyła do nieznajomego, przeciągły świst cięcia zagrzmiał w bębenkach wszystkich.

Trzask!

Bezdenny cień zatarasował drogę ostrzu, sprawiając dodatkowo, iż na twarz Olivier wdarła się irytacja zmieszana z zadowoleniem. Wróg nie drgnął nawet, kiedy pani generał zmagała się dzielnie z jego niezwykłą bronią. Atak, obrót, kucnięcie i pchnięcie, sparowanie, kontrowanie i unik. Wiązanka zabiegów przedłużała się coraz bardziej, muśnięte różem wargi wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.

- Mustang, przywlecz tu swoje płomienie! – wrzasnęła, zagłębiając szablę w mroku, przekręcając ją i susem wycofując się w tył. Odsłoniła tym samym tajemniczą postać, zabierając ze sobą znaczną część szpikulców.

- Iidakudaku!* - odparł pułkownik, tylko czekając na większe pole do manewru. Mimo że chętnie pozbyłby się konkurentki o stanowisko, nie zamierzał tłumaczyć się dowództwu ze zwęglonych zwłok Armstrong.

Gwałtowna kompresja tlenu poprzedziła podmuch palącego żaru i wirujących, jaskrawych języków. Wybuch wstrząsnął całym więzieniem, pomarańczowa chmura wspięła się ponad deszcz i chłód ku zachmurzonemu niebu. Złota łuna przegnała szarzejące cienie, ostrze opadło w dół nie mając żadnego oporu czy podtrzymania.

- Udało się? – Roy wbijał wzrok w gęsty obłok dymu, wypatrując zgliszczy bramy oraz zwodzonego mostu, szczątek nieprzyjaciela wypalonych niemal do kości.

Jednak zamiast spodziewanego zapachu spalenizny czy gruzów przetaczających się przez odizolowane tereny, dojrzał sieć cienkich złączeń tworzących ogromną sieć okalającą właściciela półokrągłą kopułą. Odziana w rękawiczkę dłoń wzniesiona była w górę, jakby nakazywała wszechobecnemu mroki stoczyć walkę u boku zamaskowanego. Ochrypły rechot rozbrzmiał w przestrzeni, wstrząsając ramionami przygniatanymi przez gruby płaszcz.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał Albus, zatrzymując swym głosem dwójkę wojskowych gotujących się do kolejnej szarzy. Właśnie w takich chwilach pułkownik oraz Olivier potrafili ze sobą współpracować, choć takowe momenty nie zdarzały się zbyt często.

Śmiech ucichł niczym ucięty kataną, krucze pióra zakołysały się wokół głowy, gdy wybawiciel Śmierciożerców podszedł do trójki wolno, niespiesznie. Zakrzywione mroki odpychały spod jego stóp rozerwane ciała aurorów, powyrywane kończyny, rozbite głowy. Kroki dudniły w równym rytmie, a towarzyszył im chlupot rozdeptywanych kałuż szkarłatnej posoki.

Kolce wypełzły zza niego i podobne do piorunów strzeliły ku trójce. Armstrong odskoczyła, siekając szablą stojące na jej drodze pnącza czerni. Mustang odsunął się z toru dziwnej broni, Albus natomiast zasłonił się silną kopułą przywołaną zamaszystym machnięciem różdżki. Złowróżbny, przypominający krakanie chichot zadziałał na mroki jak lodowaty powiew, gdyż te zamarły nieruchomo. Dyrektor magicznej szkoły powtórzył pytanie głośniej, dzierżąc czarodziejski przedmiot w razie ponownego zagrożenia.

- Milczenie jest – głos wydobył się zza kamuflażu głębokim basem – pustką – dokończył, a wtedy stało się coś niesamowitego.

Dementorzy, unikający do tej pory srebrzystego feniksa, polecieli ku ziemi szeroką pętlą. Między ich obszarpanymi sylwetkami zamigotały niewyraźne pasma ciemności, łączące zjawy w duży, wirujący pierścień. Żywi aurorzy wrzasnęli przerażeni, padając na glebę w panice. Trzęśli się niczym w katatonii, przepełnieni po brzegi zgrozą oraz strachem. Dzisiejsze wydarzenia doszczętnie wyniszczyły psychikę ludzkich strażników Azkabanu, zagnieżdżając się w ich sercach i duszach na wieki.

Ograniczony zmierzch wziął w swe ramiona nieznajomego osobnika, połknął stłoczonych blisko siebie popleczników Lorda, a gdy rozmył się bezpowrotnie, nikogo nie było. Zostały wyłącznie porozrzucane cząstki porozrywanych trupów, opuszczone mury niezdobytej dotąd twierdzy, jeziora krwi zmywane wzburzonymi falami. Ocalali rozglądali się zdezorientowani dookoła, nie potrafiąc ogarnąć całego zdarzenia.

- Uciekli, kuso – rzekła niezadowolona Armstrong, stając przed dwójką towarzyszy z ciągle wyciągniętą szablą.

Spragnioną mięsa i pozbawiania dusz klingę musnęło migotliwe światło pioruna, grzmot zawył wśród upiornego milczenia nadciągającej ulewy, zmieszał się z szumem rozwścieczonego morza. Początek brutalnej baśni już dawno przeminął, zastąpiony nie mniej okropnymi epizodami. A wkrótce miało nadejść kulminacyjne zjawisko, zaćmiewające poprzednie zionięciem śmierci oraz zniszczenia.

* * *

*Ichigou - jap. błahostka.

*Iidakudaku - jap. chętnie.


	43. Rozdział 42

**ROZDZIAŁ 42**

„**Bo nie można się nieustannie zamartwiać."**

Rozhuśtane fale rozbijają się z łoskotem o mury wysokiej, potężnej budowli, wywołując za każdym razem głośne huki. Wycie dwóch żywiołów – powietrza oraz wody – zagłuszają doszczętnie nawoływania biegających niby bez celu ludzi, krzyki i wrzaski, rozkazy i polecenia. Osoby przywdziane w bordowe, przemoczone już szaty bojowe sprawdzają dokładnie teren, ci z czarnymi opaskami na ramionach identyfikują zmarłych, z niebieskimi wymachują rękoma, prowadząc niewielkie oddziały w odpowiednie strony. Pośród nich przewijają się postacie całe w bieli, zatrzymujące się jedynie przy rannych i uzdrawiające ich na miejscu bądź wysyłające zaraz do Munga.

Pozorny chaos złożony z kilku grup trwał od momentu ataku nieznajomego, którego natarcie spowodowało katastrofalne skutki zarówno w polityce Ministerstwa, jak i ogromny szum wśród dziennikarzy. Gazety ledwo godzinę po incydencie zaczęły rozpisywać się na temat zniknięcia Dementorów, najazdu na Azkaban oraz tajemniczego przeciwnika. Ucieczka Śmierciożerców wstrząsnęła społecznością czarodziei, wtłoczyła w umysły obywateli panikę i strach. Ulica Pokątna raptem opustoszała, coraz więcej sklepów zamykano i barykadowano rzeczami materialnymi oraz zaklęciami. Listy gończe przysłaniały produkty wystawione za szybami, oblepiono nimi lampy i słupy, nawet w banku Gringotta ich nie zabrakło. Gobliny niezadowolone z nagłego braku klientów zwiększyły ceny depozytów, narzekając między sobą na spadki przepływu gotówki.

- Jedna akcja i tyle strat – mruknął Moody, siedzący przy długim stole w kuchni Kwatery. Jego błękitne oko wirowało szaleńczo, nie zatrzymując się na żadnych elementach w pomieszczeniu.

Zebranie zostało zwołane niedługo po potyczce przed więzieniem, a każdy zawiadomiony był wyraźnie informowany o wysokim priorytecie zgromadzenia. Świadczyła o tym obecność wysłanych do innych państw członków Zakonu, którzy wcześniej niemal hurtowo wyłaniali się ze szmaragdowych płomieni. Jednymi z nich byli Bill i Charlie przywitani mocnym przytuleniem zaserwowanym przez Molly, uściskiem dłoni Artura, a także kawałem bliźniaków w postaci niespodziewanego przefarbowania włosów na zielono.

- Przestańcie, chłopcy, nie czas teraz na to – skarciła chichoczących synów pani Weasley, nie mogąc nadziwić się temu, jak Fred i George są odporni na wojenny stres. _Powinni być bardziej odpowiedzialni i poważni –_ westchnęła w duchu, gniotąc skrawek swojego fartucha. Ona sama niezwykle przeżywała wyjście popleczników Toma na wolność oraz przejście ohydnych zjaw na stronę Czarnego Pana. _Oby moje dzieci nie ucierpiały. _– Zadrżała wewnętrznie na samą myśl o krzywdzie, jaka może spotkać jej pociechy.

- Nie jest was zbyt dużo – skrytykowała sucho Olivier, przyglądając się obecnym chłodnym wzrokiem. – I wy chcecie taką garstką pokonać tego Lorda? – zapytała kwaśno, wykrzywiając usta w pogardliwym grymasie. Nie podobało jej się to. Ani trochę.

Roy nie odezwał się taktownie, nie zamierzając w tej chwili wszczynać kłótni z panią generał. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż pojedynek z zawziętą koleżanką po fachu pragnącą wspiąć się po stopniach kariery wyżej od niego i pierwszej sięgnąć szczytu. Dumbledore zajmujący siedzisko między dwójką wojskowych poprawił okulary-połówki, gwarantując sobie sekundy na przemyślenie odpowiedzi.

- Możliwe – rzekł wreszcie. – Ale nie tracimy nadziei – dokończył, odkładając leżące przed nim papiery na bok. Nie znalazł w nich optymistycznych treści, raczej zwiastuny nadchodzącej potwornej walki, która zdolna jest pochłonąć kolejne istnienia.

- Nadzieja? – prychnęła Armstrong. – Okonosata!* Tym nie wygracie wojny – syknęła bliska frustracji, mając najszczerszą ochotę potraktować tych głupców szpadą.

- Pani nie posiada wiary w zwycięstwo? – zapytał Albus spokojnie, choć bez typowych dla niego chochlików w błękitnych tęczówkach.

- Nie myl przekonania z głupotą, starcze – warknęła niezbyt uprzejmie blondwłosa kobieta, racząc go wpierw swoim najgroźniejszym spojrzeniem. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło generał.

Rozmowę, albo prędzej jednostronną kłótnię, przerwał im Remus. Wilkołak, wręcz wyłamujący sobie palce ze zdenerwowania, wyminął stłoczonych ludzi i podszedł do trójki siedzącej przy końcu blatu. Położył przed dyrektorem małe lusterko ze złotą oprawką, zerkając niepewny i jakby spłoszony na stojącego niedaleko Alastora.

- Nie odzywają się. Próbowałem skontaktować się z Syriuszem, ale nic z tego nie wyszło – powiedział szeptem, nie chcąc przypadkowo wywołać zamieszania i większej paniki. Wystarczyło, że w jego duszy szalało tornado, rozbijające opanowanie na drobny żwir.

- Nadal cisza? – odparł krótko siwobrody mag, wyglądający nagle jakby postarzał się o dobre kilka lat. W takich właśnie momentach doskonale widać było, jak działania przeciw Voldemortowi wyniszczały zdrowie Albusa, na którym spoczywał obowiązek przewodniczenia innym. Brzemię przygniatało jego ramiona niby ciężary ważące tony, wisiało nad nim podobne do potwornego kruka o cienistych skrzydłach, spoglądało i śmiało się szyderczo z każdego niepowodzenia.

- Martwi mnie to. Nie wiemy, co się z nimi dzieje, czy nic im nie jest… – rzekł Lupin, opadając na pobliskie krzesło. Między czwórką zapadła niewypowiedziana końcówka: „czy żyją?", wbijając się w milczenie ostrymi szponami.

Za oknem zagrzmiało, błysk przetoczył się w błyskawicznym tempie po okolicy, zaś gęste zastępy kropel uderzyły niczym wielka armia w ziemię. Deszcz bębnił o szyby, wiatr hulał jak szalony, przewracał drobniejsze przedmioty, porywał papiery i rzucał je w czeluście wichury. Zamęt… rozgardiasz rozrywający świat.

* * *

Także w miasteczku, gdzie niedawno rozegrała się tragedia, nieboskłon płakał rzewnie i głośno. Mrugnięcia piorunów zalewały firmament rozgałęzionymi śladami, rozświetlały tereny znajdujące się poniżej sklepienia jaskrawym blaskiem. Cienie nocy wyły rozczłonkowywane, rozrywane na strzępy, dzielone na nieistotne cząstki nicości. Żadna czerń nie uchroniła się przed światłem burzy, żadnej przestrzeni ulewa nie potraktowała ulgowo.

Syriusz wpatrywał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w migoczące kawałki oraz połamane ramki. Lusterka będące w posiadaniu drużyny uległy zupełnemu zniszczeniu podczas starcia z hybrydami, gdyż sprzężenie alchemiczne wywołane starciem dwóch stopni rozsadziło naładowane energią rzeczy. Na szczęście różdżki przetrwały, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do zwierciadeł są wyłącznie przewodnikami mocy, ograniczającymi się ledwo do nikłego tchnienia rdzeni. Było to za mało, żeby przyciągnąć uwolnioną, potworną siłę sztuki wschodu.

- Jak porozmawiamy z Lunatykiem? I jakim cudem wrócimy? – mruknął Black, przeczesując niesforne, rozwichrzone kosmyki. – Teleportacja odpada, Świstoklik też – dopowiedział, opadając na miękkie oparcie fotela. Rzadko się poddawał, lecz sytuacja po rozgromieniu przeciwników, mimo zwycięstwa, nie przedstawiała się zbyt wesoło. Ubrana raczej w ciemne barwy była zdolna przyduszać ich do podłogi bez jakiejkolwiek szansy na uwolnienie.

- Szkoda, że tylko Uzdrowicieli uczy się _przeskoku_ – westchnęła Nimfadora, opierając się łokciami o stół. Zamrugała, dostrzegłszy natrętny wzrok Hari'ego. – To forma przenoszenia ciał z jednego punktu do drugiego bez naruszania ich struktury. Coś jak stworzenie dziury w przestrzeni i użycie jej jako transportu. Dzięki temu ranni trafiają do szpitala w niezmienionym stanie – wyjaśniła ochoczo, prostując się zaraz i nabierając życia. Co prawda nie przyzwyczaiła się jeszcze do braku złośliwych odzywek od strony majora i wyraźnego złagodzenia napięcia wiszącego dotąd w grupie, ale była pewna, że wreszcie się z tym oswoi. W końcu taka odmiana była wprost kojąca.

Tańczący, tkwiący na miękkiej, wygodnej kanapie, skinął jedynie głową. Dziwnym trafem po ostatniej rozmowie, choć lepiej pasowało określenie krótkiego załamania, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dokuczać tej parze czarodziei. Jeżeli przedtem warczał i obrzucał ich obelgami, tak aktualnie nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Prawe, wilcze ucho drgnęło, gdy następny podmuch uderzył w szybę, niosąc ze sobą nowy potok kropel. To był odruch, zagłębiony w myślach młodzieniec ledwo zarejestrował dźwięk wyjącego żywiołu.

_To jest inne. – _Blade, wygasłe spojrzenie nie odrywało się od kupki odłamków, jakie pozostały z lusterek. – _Oni nagle są jak… jak ona._ – Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, przypominając sobie ujrzaną w lesie postać. _Czy to naprawdę była…_

- Hari. – Niemal poderwał się na nogi, kiedy wypowiedziane przez kobiecy głos imię wdarło się do umysłu i przerwało dryfowanie między rzeczywistością a jawą. Różowowłosa uśmiechnęła się trochę nerwowo, poprawiając w zakłopotaniu szatę. – Przepraszam. Jeśli nie chcesz, abym…

- Nie przeszkadza mi to – przerwał jej, samemu dziwiąc się swoją reakcją.

Spiął się nieco, znowu odczuwszy to uczucie rozluźniające więzy ściskające serce. Objął się ramionami, nie mogąc w pełni pojąć potoku wrażeń zalewających go ciągłym falami. Świat i te wszystkie lata spędzone na trwaniu w nim nauczyły go stawiania grubych barier, które właśnie… opadły. Teraz był odkryty, podatny na ciosy, lecz z jakiegoś powodu nie napawało go to chęcią ponownego odgrodzenia. Wrzucony w wir innowacji i niezbadanych przez niego gruntów czuł raczej niezdecydowanie, zmieszanie, niepewność – znane mu tylko w nic nieznaczących podstawach. Kolejna nowość.

Obserwujący go Syriusz zagryzł dolną wargę, dziwiąc się nad swoją głupią ślepotą. _Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Aż tak bardzo nienawidziłem? _– Żuchwa naparła na szczękę, palce zakleszczyły się kurczowo na podłokietniku. Mężczyzna odetchnął krótko, szare oczy, niejednokrotnie wzbudzające zachwyt u płci przeciwnej, zalśniły stanowczością. _Wszyscy dali się złapać w tę pułapkę, nikt nie dojrzał tego, co zagrzebano pod metrową pokrywą lodu. Ale ja się już nie dam! _– Wargi wykrzywiły się w grymasie tak charakterystycznym dla huncwota planującego kawał stulecia. _Wytargam go z tej skorupy i pokażę, co tak naprawdę oferuje nasz ziemski padół!_

- Dobra, kompani, koniec tej sielanki! Musimy wykombinować, jak wrócić na czas do Hogwartu. W końcu jutro Noc Duchów i nie może nas tam zabraknąć – powiedział, klasnąwszy donośnie, na co puchate uszy Raikou drgnęły, a aurorka podskoczyła, strącając przy okazji szklankę na dywan. Naczynie pacnęło o kobierzec, po czym przeturlało się raptem parę centymetrów.

- Nie zdążymy – zgasiła nieco zapał kuzyna Nimfadora. – Nie mamy do dyspozycja żadnego szybkiego środka lokomocji. Musielibyśmy iść pieszo. – Rozłożyła bezradnie ramiona.

Obrażenia odniesione w walce z potworami nie pozwalały na przeniesienie się za pomocą teleportacji czy Świstoklika, żadne z nich nie było szkolone w _przeskoku,_ a Helm wysłany na zwiady nie odkrył aktywnego kominka. Użycie mugolskiego sposobu nie wchodziło w grę ze względu na ich powolność – dotarcie do Londynu zajęłoby dwa dni – oraz prawdopodobieństwo wykrycia przez Śmierciożerców. Już od dawna wśród Zakonu mówiło się o poplecznikach Toma wałęsających się ulicami miast, jak gdyby czegoś szukali czy po prostu szpiegowali.

Wtem w kominie rozległ się świst porywu, popiół w palenisku zawirował niczym tornado, wysypał się do pomieszczenia niezdolny do dłuższego oporu. Za nim pojawił się wierny znajomy Hari'ego – Szamal – dzierżący w niematerialnych objęciach poszarpaną chusteczkę. Wywołany alchemicznie wiatr upuścił materiał na kolana Blacka, aby następnie zawinąć się czule wokół pana i rozpłynąć bezszelestnie. Piękny, oszlifowany diament schowany w kieszeni zabłysł ostatni raz, powracając do normalności.

- W dwóch pozostałych lokacjach nie ma hybryd – zakomunikował czarnowłosy, oglądając bacznie tkaninę. Nie mieniła się żółcią, co stałoby się po chociażby najmniejszym zetknięciu ze stworzeniami. Zaklęcie to, wbrew niezawodności, nie było popularne ze względu na mały zasięg, toteż było stosowane w przypadkach potrzeby wykrycia jakieś substancji czy gazu, nie zaś do tropienia. Oni rozwiązali ten problem.

- Wspaniale – powiedziała Tonks, wydłużając ostatnią literę w ziewnięciu. Przeciągnęła się, czując stanowczy protest mięśni i stawów. – Dzisiaj już nic nie wymyślimy, więc proponuję pójść spać – dodała, podnosząc się ciężko. Skrzywiła się, kiedy stłuczenia przypomniały o sobie dotkliwie. Nie była lekarzem, silniejsze eliksiry podarowane przez Snape'a już się wykończyły i pozostały te słabsze, niezdolne do usunięcia każdego urazu.

Gwiazdy tej nocy nie pojawiły się na pochmurnym niebie, gdyż przysłoniły je gęste, płaczące obłoki. Niepełny księżyc ledwo krawędzią zaalarmował o swej obecności, potem pochłonął go ocean szarości rozjaśnianej długimi błyskawicami.

- Masz rację, jutro spróbujemy dostać się do zamku – rzekł animag, stając przed zagraconym resztkami lusterek stołem. Wyciągnął rękę ku zdziwionemu tym Tańczącemu, posyłając mu firmowy uśmiech. – Chodź, dzieciaku, odprowadzę cię, bo jeszcze gdzieś po drodze zemdlejesz – rzucił wręcz radośnie, a ton słów pozbawiony był sarkazmu czy złośliwości.

Nimfadora jęknęła w duchu, gotowa zaszlachtować Blacka tępym narzędziem i wysłać go do zaświatów paczką priorytetową. To ona stara się pokonać tysiące kilometrów dzielących ich od młodzieńca, a on jak na złość niweczy wszystko zakazanym wyrazem! Nie obchodził ją brak negatywnych emocji, w zupełności wystarczał ten pojedynczy element.

- Nie musisz się tym przejmować, Kundlu – odparł major nim różowowłosa zdołała cokolwiek uczynić, na przekór wywodowi przyjmując zaoferowaną pomoc.

Zdezorientowana aurorka spoglądała na dwójkę niedawnych wrogów, którzy gotowi byli rzucić się sobie do gardła na każdą najmniejszą zaczepkę. Łapa posłał jej mrugnięcie, świadczące o opracowanym genialnym projekcie zakładającym poprawienie błędów uczynionych w stosunku do Tańczącego. _Wariat – _przemknęło przez jej myśli, gdy udała się do najbliższego wolnego pokoju. _Ale może mu się udać. Cóż, dopilnuję tego!_

To było dla Hari'ego całkowicie obce doświadczenie, coś tak nierealnego jak najbardziej pokręcony koszmar wyrywający ze snu bez uprzedzenia i zalewający ciało zimnym potem. W żadnym wypadku, sytuacji czy miejscu nikt, prócz jej naturalnie, nie traktował go w ten sposób, nie starał się ukrywać nienawiści czy pogardy w zetknięciu z ludzką hybrydą – największym grzechem wśród alchemików. Jednak tym razem to nie było zwykłe zakamuflowanie obrzydzenia, niechęci, wstrętu, a wyrzucenie ich poza płot znajomości, wyrwanie jak zwykłych chwastów zabijających wartościowe rośliny. Jakby wpadł do lustra i przeniósł się do innej rzeczywistości.

- Śpij młody. Musisz wyzdrowieć, bo pożytku z ciebie nie będzie – odezwał się nonszalancko Syriusz, stojąc w przejściu i trzymając klamkę ręką, która jeszcze niedawno wspierała młodego wojskowego; która nie dopuszczała do jego upadku.

Wymęczenie organizmu bitwą, nadwerężenie płuc i zużycie energii ciągle dawało o sobie znać ostrzejszym kłuciem przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach oraz bolesnymi skurczami. Wątpił, że wykuruje się do jutra, nie z takimi ranami i tym wyczerpaniem.

- Lepiej zadbaj o siebie – odparł Raikou, nie dodając już wymyślonego dla Blacka zwrotu. Położył się na łóżku, odwracając plecami do mężczyzny i nakrywając się grubym kocem po szyję.

Ciche kliknięcie zasygnalizowało zamknięcie drzwi, natomiast oddalające się kroki krzyczały o zmierzającym do swojego tymczasowego lokum Łapy. Miarowe, zarazem chaotyczne uderzenia kropel w przeźroczystą taflę oddzielającą wnętrze od świata rozlało się w panującej ciszy, zdominowało wszystko inne. W oddali nie grzmiały już huki wrzeszczących błyskawic, nie pojawiały się oślepiające flesze. Burza osłabła, oddaliła się, zostawiając za sobą ulewę.

Hari nie poruszył się, nie przesunął nawet o centymetr, trwając w tej samej pozycji i rozmyślając. Miliony emocji, większość nieznana czy skutecznie uduszona w dzieciństwie, przewijały się i napawały go dziwną niepewnością. Niepewnością, którą odczuwał jedynie stając przed nim, mierząc się z jego działaniami, próbując zrozumieć sens jego czynów.

Niecodzienne zachowanie względem spowodowało rozdarcie, owszem, lecz jednocześnie poluźniło ten wieczny uścisk w klatce piersiowej, stępiło denerwujące igły. Przymknął powieki, zapadając się w granicę między snem a rzeczywistością, kołysząc się nad czeluścią marzeń.

_/„Więc dlaczego to ukrywasz?"… Zmieszanie Tonks… „Czemu chcesz, żeby cię nienawidzono?"… „Bo to…/_

Niesłyszalny chichot Pana Krainy Bzu*.

_/… jedyna stała rzecz, jaką znam!"/_

* * *

Już od bladego świtu wykonywano ostatnie poprawki na bal z okazji Nocy Duchów, który odbyć się miał pomimo ucieczki Śmierciożerców. Na nic zdały się przekonywania nauczycieli o zmianie decyzji, na nic listy z Ministerstwa. Dumbledore uznał stanowczo, iż nie odbierze dzieciom tej namiastki radości, ponieważ i tak są już szczute ponurymi informacjami w gazetach, wieściami od rodziny czy codziennymi obserwacjami. Wyjścia do Hogsmeade zostały ograniczone do minimum – raz w miesiącu, zamiast co tydzień – więc Albus nie chciał dodatkowo przytłaczać ich skutkami magicznej wojny. Wystarczająco cierpią, nie muszą znosić tego więcej.

- Rozstawcie się w miarę równych odstępach i nie zapomnijcie o lusterkach! – huknął Alastor, pokazując odpowiednie punkty co poniektórym wahającym się. Sprawdzono jeszcze stan kopuły, mającej chronić zamek przed ewentualnym najazdem – jej stan po naprawie przez Zaklinaczy prezentował się wspaniale i nieskalanie.

Błękitne, wirujące oko zatrzymało się niespodziewanie, wpatrując się w górę, na sklepienie obsiane pojedynczymi obłokami. Pogoda wysłuchała najwyraźniej próśb uczniów i przyszykowała na ten dzień obwiednią suknię: piękną, szafirową w białe, rozmieszczone samotnie plamy. Słońce, choć jesienne i nie tak ciepłe jak latem, świeciło intensywnie, zalewając błonia pocałunkami złotych promieni.

- Jest idealnie, nie sądzisz? – Ginny wychyliła się przez okno wieży Gryfonów z uśmiechem, kontemplując malujące się w dole widoki.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że tak zostanie – odparła Hermiona, mając na myśli nie tylko deszcz. Rudowłosa zerknęła na nią ze zmarszczonym nosem.

- Pesymistka. – Takie oskarżenie nie mogło się obyć bez odzewu, toteż niedługo potem w salonie słychać było dwa kobiece śmiechy, z czego jeden powodowany był łaskotkami.

Bo nie można się nieustannie zamartwiać, ślęczeć w epicentrum ponurych hipotez.

Godziny przeminęło prędko, jakby zamieniając się przypadkowo w sekundy. Uczestnicy balu już przebierali się w przygotowane stroje, dziewczyny pozamykały się w łazienkach, pragnąc zaszokować prezencją i przyćmić pozostałych. Zmierzch, nadciągający szybciej tą porą roku, rozwinął skrzydła, alarmując o początku imprezy. Aurorzy współpracujący z Zakonem i profesorami wyostrzyli zmysły, przekrzywili szalę na swoją korzyść Czuwaniem – miksturą wykonaną przez Severusa, która trzykrotnie zwiększała zdolności słuchu oraz wzroku. Nie można jej było co prawda stosować często ze względu na nieciekawe skutki uboczne, ale to był wyjątek. Musieli mieć się na baczności, reagować na najcichszy szelest czy szmer.

W Wielkiej Sali długie stoły zastąpiono setkami mniejszych, w miejsce prezydialnego postawiono scenę, gdzie już rozgrzewała się zamówiona kapela. Studenci zbierali się coraz liczniej, dzielili na grupy i pary, śmiali się i żartowali, zapomniawszy nareszcie o jarzmie potwornym konflikcie czyhającym poza granicami Zakazanego Lasu. Wampiry, wilkołaki, elfy, księżniczki, mumie, rośliny, rekiny, smoki, kappa i szyszymory… Nietypowe zbiorowisko stworzeń, a raczej przebranych ludzi przykuwało wzrok. Szum, hałas, nastrojone instrumenty poszły w ruch, śpiew, muzyka, taniec i zapomnienie.

Granger uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki, odtrącając złe przeczucia i zmartwienia. _Oni wrócą, już niedługo się tu zjawią. Nie muszę się tym dręczyć – _pomyślała, przyjmując zaproszenie Krukona do tańca i ignorując spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył ją Ron. _Będzie dobrze. – _Piruet i wychylenie, idealne zgranie. Rudowłosa w swym nietypowym kostiumie czarnej syreny przemknęła obok, puszczając oczko srebrnej elfce Hermionie.

Bo nie można się nieustannie zamartwiać, ślęczeć w epicentrum ponurych hipotez. Czyż nie?

* * *

*Okonosata - jap. głupota.  
*Bez - w wierzeniach słowiańskich bez odpowiedzialny był za kontakt między światem normalnym i zmarłych, także często wiązano go ze snami.


	44. Rozdział 43

**ROZDZIAŁ 43**

„**Wypluwając krwawe promienie na leżącą poniżej ziemię."**

Barwna scena wirujących ciał, huk muzyki wypełniający pomieszczenie niby grzmoty odległe acz donośne. Ciemne niebo zaczarowanego sklepienia lśniące miliardem błyszczących gwiazd ozdobiono nie tylko lewitującymi świeczkami, ale także i innymi akcesoriami związanymi z Nocą Duchów. Pomarańczowe dynie szczerzyły się wyszczerbionymi zębiskami, ich puste oczodoły wypełniało jaskrawe światło stworzonych magicznie płomyków. Pajęczyny i nietoperze, ciemność i krew – atrybuty wprawiające uczniów w śmiech, wdrażające nieustępliwą atmosferę grozy i zabawy pomiędzy ludzi. Dwa przeciwieństwa połączone snem tłumiły koszmar normalnych dni, przyduszały przerażenie wojną oraz rozpacz ciągnącą się śladami posoki.

- Zechcesz zatańczyć, pani generał? – Roy wyciągnął rękę ku siedzącej przy stoliku Olivier, obdarzając ją uśmiechem, za który niejedna przedstawicielka płci pięknej dałaby się pokroić. Jednak Armstrong rzuciła mu jedynie chłodne, wyrachowane spojrzenie, odwdzięczając się wykrzywionymi w grymasie wargami.

- Nie mam zamiaru poświęcać czasu na taką bzdurę – wysyczała wręcz, odgarniając na niewielki moment długą grzywkę na bok.

- Czyżbyś obawiała się, że to ja będę prowadzić? – zapytał zadziornie czarnowłosy. - Cóż za szkoda. – Odwrócił się, obserwując kątem oka zachowanie towarzyszki. Z satysfakcją zarejestrował fakt, iż kobieta podniosła się natychmiast z zaciętą miną. Kaskada jasnych, złotych jak kłosy zboża włosów rozsypała się chaotycznie po plecach, zafalowała, jakby obrazując oburzenie i chęć dominacji błękitnookiej.

Z chwilą wstąpienia dwójki wojskowych na parkiet zaczęło się doprawdy ciekawe widowisko, pełne pasji oraz wzajemnego oddziaływania. Każde z nich pragnęło przejąć kontrolę, wysunąć się wyżej i zgnieść brutalnie współzawodnika na miazgę. Ciemna otchłań nocy zmierzyła się z palącym bezlitośnie dniem, granatowe mundury, nieodłączny elementy owej pary, szeleściły do wtóru. Pokrowiec zdobionej szabli obił się o udo, wpatrzone w siebie uporczywie oczy zdawały się strzelać realnymi, materialnymi iskrami. Znaczna część młodzieży zamarła w bezruchu, obserwując osobliwe zmagania się o władzę. Setki spojrzeń śledzących porywający taniec, setki serc bijących jednym rytmem, setki otwartych w zachwycie ust.

Havoc pokręcił głową, opierając się o chłodną, szorstką ścianę i przypalając papierosa z pomocą srebrnej zapalniczki. Obłoczek szarego dymu wzniósł się wyżej, po czym utonął w ogólnej wrzawie, hałasie, panoszących się cieniach. Podporucznik westchnął, obserwując nietypową odmianę tanga w wykonaniu Roy'a oraz Olivier. I chociaż ich wyczyny daleko odchodziły od tego tradycyjnego układu, gwałtowność ruchów była nazbyt charakterystyczna. Dobra podstawa, świetne dopełnienie – jak powiedziałby każdy artysta.

- Kurcze, powinni się skupić na pilnowaniu tej dzieciarni – odezwał się w słuchawce Breda, doskonale wiedząc, że Mustang swój nadajnik wyłączył tuż przed podejściem do pani generał.

- Dobrze, że Riza jest na zewnątrz. W przeciwnym wypadku pułkownik inaczej by śpiewał – odparł z figlarnym uśmieszkiem Jean, strzepując nadpaloną końcówkę gdzieś w bok.

- Raczej tańczył. – Rubaszny śmiech, zaraz po nim nadeszły przytłumione trzaski.

_Kuroi__ shukun__ wa__ sagashiteru__…_

Niespodziewana cisza brzęcząca pustką w dużym pomieszczeniu, nagły brak reakcji upodobnił bawiących się do lodowych rzeźb bez dusz. Drgające na knotach ogniki zawyły pozbawione głosu, zamigotały i zgasły, pogrążając salę w mrokach nocy rozświetlanych jedynie gwiazdami. Krzyki i piski przecięły przestrzeń niby pszczele żądła, baty strachu smagały umysły raz za razem.

_Aoi __ishi__ no__ sugoi __ryuu__…_

- Dare da? - ostry głos przebijający się przez szalejący chaos, wybuch pionowego słupa płomieni, który rzucił na odleglejsze nawet zakątki pomarańczową poświatę. - Pytałem, kim jesteś! - odezwał się ponownie czarnowłosy, nie spuszczając uzbrojonej w alchemię ręki. Studenci stłoczeni w grupach rozglądali się dookoła jak przerażone stada owiec, wyłącznie najstarsi spośród nich, a i tak nie wszyscy, dzierżyli różdżki w pogotowiu. Profesorowie również nie zapomnieli o broni oraz swych obowiązkach, stojąc w oddaleniu od siebie, aby pomóc jak największej liczbie osób.

_ Demo__ kenseihyou__ wa __hitsuyou __desu__ yo__… __-_Słowa rozbrzmiewające w głowach, jakby były myślami każdego z osobna. Obca świadomość rozciągającą swe jestestwo na wszystkich bez wyjątków, niepenetrująca, a wabiąca, przysyłająca posłańca z wiadomością. Pierwszoroczna Puchonka opadła na kolana, zaciskając palce na potylicy i wyjąc. Wyjąc gorzej niż ranne zwierzę, zwijając się w kłębek w bezradniej próbie odgonienia intruza.

- Anita! - Młoda brunetka uklękła obok przyjaciółki, obejmując ją w kurczowo ramionami.

Zgasło. Wypaliło się jak zużyty papieros, taki jak ten, który aktualnie turlał się po zimnej posadzce. Zgnieciony i sponiewierany przedarł się pod stopy generał Armstrong. Kobieta rozglądała się z przyszykowaną do ataku szablą, a lodowate spojrzenie błękitu przeszywało otoczenie na wskroś. Ucichło.

- Co tu się dzieje? - wymamrotała Pomona zbielałymi wargami, kładąc rękę na drżącym ramieniu podopiecznej.

Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi.

- Na błoniach znajdują się niezidentyfikowane postacie! - zagrzmiało w słuchawkach i potoczyło się po płaskim milczeniu. Większość zamarła na swoich miejscach, zbyt przeładowani grozą, zaskoczeniem i strachem.

- Na zewnątrz! - rozkazała Olivier, zaś jej wojskowe buty wystukały równy, szybki rytm kroków. Niewielka garstka podążyła za nią, szykując się do domniemanej napaści i ewentualnej, koniecznej obrony. Znaczna część sił rozstawiona była poza murami Hogwartu i tylko czekała na jakikolwiek znak przełożonych.

Wiatr zawirował, chmury przykryły grubym kobiercem ciemny nieboskłon, z okien Wielkiej Sali wylał się potop światła z na nowo rozpalonych świec, sowy ucichły pośród rozłożystych koron czekając na rozwój wypadków. Różdżki skierowały się na ciemne sylwetki tkwiące pośród pustej przestrzeni, blask przejechał po obnażonym, głodnym ostrzu zdobionym różanymi ornamentami, palce już napierały na spust pistoletów.

- Piękne powitanie. - Wydawało się, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło ich w brzuchy i spadło prosto na karki. Kilkakrotne _lumos_ rozświetliło noc i przegoniło mroki w kąty lasu, a wtedy właśnie oczom zgromadzonych ukazały się cztery sylwetki.

- Tęskniłeś, Płomyczku? - Pełne satysfakcji pytanie okraszone jadowitym uśmieszkiem. Niestety efekt psuły matowe, inne niż zwykle szmaragdowe tęczówki wypełnione niedawnym doświadczeniem bólu i ran otrzymanych w walce przeciw hybrydom. Syriusz zerknął na Raikou, jak gdyby chciał upewnić się, że ten jest w stanie samodzielnie stać. Brak tabletek wyraźnie doskwierał organizmowi młodzieńca, zwłaszcza jego umęczonym płucom.

- Wróciliście - odetchnęła Minerwa, opuszczając drewnianą, magiczną broń z nieopisaną ulgą. Nimfadora wyszczerzyła się radośnie, czochrając różowe kosmyki niejednokrotnie opadające na twarz.

Grupie towarzyszyła jeszcze jedna osoba - wysoki mężczyzna z połową twarzy obwiązaną bandażami, oczami, w których jakby zamknięto lazurowe jezioro oraz krótkimi włosami w kolorze jasnej czekolady. Biel szat oraz ornament Munga nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości, iż mieli do czynienia z magomedykiem. Ten skłonił się zadowolonemu dyrektorowi, po czym zniknął, wpierw ścisnąwszy niewielki amulet - artefakt, który dostawali najwyżsi stopniem w grupach lekarzy z czarodziejskiego szpitalu i który to pozwalał _przeskokowi, _i tylko tej formie szybkiego przemieszczania się, przedostać przez ochronną barierę Hogwartu. Bardzo pomocne w razie wielkiej bitwy rozgrywającej się w pobliżu zamku bądź na jego terenach.

- Byłem pewien, że wylądujemy w środku bitwy – powiedział Black, marszcząc dodatkowo brwi. Wtem nowoprzybyli zmierzyli się z czymś nowym, czymś, czego przed wyjazdem z pewnością tutaj nie było. A raczej z kimś.

- Sashiburidane*, Wilku – rzekła ze zdecydowanie niebezpieczną miną Armstrong, wyglądając na niezwykle ukontentowaną.

- Widać nawet ty utknęłaś w tym bagnie, Blond Różyczko – odparł Hari, nie zważając na zszokowane miny magów, którym przez myśl nie przeszło nazwać tak ową bezwzględną kobietę. Japońscy żołnierze westchnęli grupowo, czując nadciągającej niczym tornado konfrontacji.

- Jak zawsze bezczelny. – Różowe usta odsłoniły nieskazitelnie białe zęby. – Marnujesz się w tym, pożal się Boże, oddziale Mustanga – dodała, wsuwając niespiesznie szablę na jej prawowite miejsce. Stal zabrzęczała głucho, gdy zahaczyła o kant pokrowca.

- Czy mam to potraktować jako ponowną ofertę przyłączenia do ciebie, shoushou-sama*?– zapytał złośliwie Raikou, nazbyt akcentując tytuł Olivier oraz zawierając w tym równocześnie kolejną odmowę.

Gdyby teraz na błoniach pojawił się sam Lord Voldemort, nikt nie zwróciłby na niego większej uwagi. Lodowata atmosfera gęstniała z każdą sekundą, stawała się ciężka jak stado słoni i wręcz zdolna była przygnieść do podłoża bez możliwości podniesienia się chociażby na kolana. Błękit arktycznego nieboskłonu mierzył się z zielenią tundrowej trawy i nikt nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru między nie wkroczyć.

- Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie, Wilku. – Ton Armstrong zawierał w sobie taką pewność, że gdyby użyć jej do innych celów, kobieta wmówiłaby każdemu dosłownie wszystko.

- Skoro przez tyle lat nic się nie zmieniło… - Teatralne westchnięcie. – Karmisz się złudnymi nadziejami, Różyczko. – Jean przejechał bezceremonialnie dłonią po twarzy, nie starając się ani odrobinę ukryć tego czynu.

_ Watashi no hitokoto o oboeru…_

- Znowu? – Minerwa zakleszczyła mocniej palce na różdżce, z czego nie tylko ona zareagowała w ten sposób.

Słowa dudniące w umysłach zapulsowały boleśnie, po czym rozpłynęły się jak coś nietrwałego, mającego przynieść wyłącznie przestrogę, zapowiedź. Chichot im towarzyszący ucichł, akompaniament delikatnych nut fortepianu zatracił się w przejmującej, bezdennej pustce. Jesienne liście zaszeleściły poruszane porywistym wiatrem nocy, niosącym za sobą gryzący chłód.

- Wejdźmy do środka – zaproponował rozsądnie Albus, wskazując piętrzący się ku sklepieniu zamek, którego tajemniczą, mroczną konstrukcję rozjaśniały oświetlone od wewnątrz okna.

Spora grupa udała się ku dużym, mocarnym skrzydłom wrót, przemierzając w milczeniu odcinek pozornie pustej przestrzeni. Zarówno Roy, jak i Hari obejrzeli się za siebie dyskretnie, mrużąc oczy by dostrzec więcej. Syriusz skinął ledwo zauważalnie kuzynce, na co różowowłosa dygnęła w stronę czarnowłosego młodzieńca tak, iż nikt nie dostrzegł owego ruchu. Wzmocnione metalowymi umocnieniami drzwi skrzypnęły, łuna blasku wyskoczyła zza nich i padła na uginające się źdźbła długim pasem.

- Kuroi shukun wa sagashiteru – zanuciła zakamuflowana między gęstymi gałęziami postać, wpatrując się w górujący nad otoczeniem Hogwart. Usta, zmysłowe, pokryte szkarłatną niczym krew szminką, ułożyły się mozolnie, niespiesznie w podły, nieprzyjemny grymas.

* * *

Zabawa rozkręciła na nowo, chociaż nikt nie kwapił się zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnym zdarzeniu. Przemawiający do nich wcześniej głos nie należał do przyjemnych, miłych dla ucha, a bardziej skłaniał do przełknięcia śliny ze strachu i zagnieżdżającej się w klatce piersiowej grozy. Mimo tego kapela ponownie rozpoczęła koncert, wciągając pary do tańca, wplatając w magiczną chwilę beztroski wspaniałą, głośną muzykę. Nie wszyscy jednak pozostali w Wielkiej Sali, przenosząc się kilka pięter do góry, do gabinetu dyrektora.

- Wtedy zniszczyło lusterka, więc nie mieliśmy jak się z wami skontaktować - kontynuował opowieść Syriusz, bawiąc się szklanką wypełnioną przeźroczystą cieczą. - Zrobiliśmy jednodniowy odpoczynek i po krótkiej naradzie pojechaliśmy okrężną drogą do Londynu. Omijaliśmy główne drogi, zmagając się bardziej z lasami i pustymi polami, żeby nikt niepowołany nas nie znalazł. Dopiero przed miastem odwołaliśmy wierzchowce i na przedmieściach odszukaliśmy patrolującego je aurora. Naturalnie zmieniliśmy trochę wygląd, w końcu nie chcieliśmy mieć na karku popleczników Gada. - Oparł się wygodniej o fotel, rozkoszując się panującym w pomieszczeniu ciepłem. Długa podróż po ziemiach Anglii, w siodle na dodatek, nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń.

- Greg zawiadomił Munga, skąd przysłano zaraz magomedyka i oto jesteśmy - dokończyła za kuzyna Nimfadora, gestykulując żywo, jak gdyby opowiadała naprawdę fascynującą historię.

Najwyraźniej Fawkes podzielał jej zdanie, gdyż zamachnął bajecznymi skrzydłami barwy ognia, rozsiewając migoczące punkciki po ścianie i regałach. Ginny zachichotała cicho, siedząc między Hermioną a Ronem na kanapie. Nadal będąc w strojach odcinali się znacznie od reszty, lecz mało kto zwracał teraz uwagę na takie drobnostki. Mieli nad sobą poważniejsze jarzma, wymagające pełnego skupienia i determinacji.

Było jeszcze coś. Zebranym nie umknął fakt, iż Hari zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. Matowy, zmęczony wzrok błądził, nie zahaczając się o nic konkretnego, a sam młodzieniec nie odezwał się po zakończeniu wymiany zdań z Olivier. Nawet podczas niej nie wykorzystał pełnego potencjału, standardowej dawki złośliwości oraz ironii, jaką raczył codziennie każdego bez wyjątku. Naprawiona, schludna aba czy bordowa, przewiązana przez głowę chusta nie dawały powodów do podejrzeń, ukrywając pod sobą zwierzęce cechy, ale nawet ich ujawnienie teraz nie dałoby takiego efektu, jak jego obecne postępowanie.

- Te słowa - odezwała się panna Granger, przerywając głuszę, jaka nastąpiła po relacjach dwójki. - Co one oznaczają? - zapytała, jasno nawiązując do intruza, który zatruł dusze wbijającą się w nie, nieśmiertelną melodią.

- Więc wy też je słyszeliście? - odparła strapiona różowowłosa, pocierając nerwowo kark. - Myślałam, że tylko nas to dotknęło.

Za oknem błysnęło, flesz pioruna zabarwił na niewielki ułamek wszystko na jaskrawą biel. Ciemne chmury nagromadzone ni stąd, ni zowąd na niebie wypuściły ze swych objęć niezliczone krople, zacinające teraz ku ziemi, uderzające w szyby i bębniące niczym wojenny marsz.

- Czarny Lord poszukuje - przetłumaczył pierwszy wers Roy, zachowując przy tym kamienną twarz.

- Niebieskiego kamienia niesamowitego smoka - dołączyła się zimnym tonem Armstrong, nie wyglądając na szczególnie szczęśliwą.

- Ale potrzebna jest mapa - wtrącił nadzwyczaj spokojny Maes, który nie miał nawet ochoty żartować z kolegów po fachu czy pokazywać na lewo i prawo zdjęć córeczki.

Raikou, oparty jak zawsze o parapet, zerknął za przeźroczystą szybę, na spływającą po niej wodę.

- Zapamiętajcie moje słowa - dokończył, przekładając ostatnią wypowiedź nieznajomej.

_To się robi coraz bardziej skomplikowane. _- Breda westchnął głęboko, nie mogąc opanować rozpływającego się po całym ciele niepokoju. Kliknięcie klamki wyrwało ich z odrętwienia, zwróciło uwagę na otwarte wejście, w którym stał aktualnie Hari. Czysty szmaragd objął na krótką chwilę znajdujących się w gabinecie, czarne kosmyki przysłoniły je zaraz.

- Jeszcze coś, Zapalniczko. Te hybrydy to połączenie zwierząt i mieszkańców miasteczek. - Ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. - W żadnej lokacji już ich nie ma, ale materiału wystarczyło na więcej genetycznych kreatur. - I wyszedł, nie miał więcej do obwieszczenia. Nimfadora, szturchnąwszy Syriusza w ramie, podążyła za nim szybkim krokiem.

Pułkownik opadł najbliższe wolne miejsce, ściskając mocno skronie. Zewnętrzny świat wypełniony ulewą, szumem i przytłumioną muzyką balu szalał niczym dziki rumak wypuszczony z niewoli. Odzwierciedlało to idealnie chaos panujący teraz w umyśle Roy'a, jak i reszty pojmujących wagę wieści Tańczącego. Piękny feniks przechylił łepek, wydzierając z gardzieli ponury skrzek w niczym nie przypominający jego prawdziwych pieśni.

- Są takie jak ty, prawda? - wyszeptała Tonks, maszerując obok młodzieńca żwawo, ale bez typowej energii, radości.

- Masowe mogiły zaszyte w szaleństwo, tym są - odwarknął Raikou, zatrzymując się tak nagle, iż aurorka potknęła się i prawie runęła na najbliższą zbroję. - Potępieńcami zakleszczonymi w plastycznym cielsku, martwymi żyjącymi koszmarami, bezimiennymi istotami z jedną nazwą, tym są! - Zatrząsł się, zaciskając szczęki. - Nie porównuj mnie do tych śmieci - wysyczał jeszcze, nim odwrócił się i ruszył w swoją stronę, zostawiając sparaliżowaną, zmartwioną i zszokowaną różowowłosą za sobą.

Długo jeszcze patrzyła za nim, obejmując się ramionami, jakby chciała się przed czymś schować, obronić. Spuściła głowę, nie zważając na łaskoczące policzki kosmyki o nietypowej barwie. Ostatecznie potrząsnęła głową, fukając pod nosem i oddalając się wreszcie od kamiennej, szczerzącej się złośliwie chimery.

- Głupi Hari - mruknęła, skręcając w najbliższą odnogę korytarza. _Nawet nie zdążyłam zapytać, dlaczego ciągle chce ukrywać przed innymi to, że sam jest hybrydą…_

* * *

Dwa tygodnie wypełnione nieustannymi deszczami, w które rzadko wtrącało się słońce, przeminęły szybko i spokojnie. Zarówno profesorowie, jak i goście odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy studenci niemal bez szemrania przyjęli wydarzenie w Noc Duchów jako powitalny żart Nimfadory. Tonks przeprosiła podczas obiadu, uśmiechając się szeroko i czochrając włosy w kolorze gumy do żucia. Usprawiedliwiała się, że pragnęła zapoznać się z reakcjami swoich uczniów, a na potwierdzenie owej tezy powstawiała najwyższe noty tym, którzy nie spanikowali i zachowali trzeźwy umysł. Przyjęło się.

Cieszono z powrotu ulubionej wykładowczyni OPCM-u, skutecznie konkurującej, a nawet przebijającej nauczanie Remusa. Strącanie rzeczy z półek czy potykanie się na prostej drodze uważano za drobny defekt urozmaicający zajęcia i nadający im smaczku oraz niespodzianek. Zażenowana Tonks w starciu z takowymi opiniami czerwieniła się i tłumaczyła żałośnie, nie chcąc zbić z piedestału przyjaciela, który jednak sam przyznawał rację szkolnym ankietom.

Kolejne zebranie w gabinecie Albusa przebiegało przez przeszkód, zapełnione wywodami dotyczącymi niespotykanie cichych planów Voldemorta. Raikou ziewnął, nie kryjąc się z tym specjalnie. Mustang mruknął coś o ignorancji, rzucając podwładnemu karcące spojrzenie, po czym sam przyłączył się do spekulacji. Taktyka była podstawą działania w wojsku, toteż on i pani generał chętnie uczestniczyli w rozmowie na takie tematy. I oboje także próbowali przebić się nawzajem, wytykając błędy drugiej stronie oraz dementując jej spekulacje. Wieczna rywalizacja.

Hermiona odłożyła ciężki, grubo oprawiony wolumin z powrotem na regał, zerkając na trwającego uparcie przy oknie Wilkowi. Nie wypędzić z myśli domysłów, co działo się na wyprawie przeciw hybrydom, gdyż bystre oko dziewczyny wyłapało nieścisłości w przeszłym i teraźniejszym zachowaniu rówieśnika. Szczególnie odnosiło się to do stosunków między nim a Nimfadorą oraz Syriuszem, ponieważ mimo iż na pierwszy rzut wszystko było takie same, subtelne gesty i sygnały przemawiały same. Coś się zmieniło, coś, o czym tylko trójka wiedziała i trzymała to między sobą. Ciekawość rosła z każdym dniem, kumulowała się i czekała na krytyczne zdarzenie.

Mrugnęła, przesuwając spojrzenie na szybę.

- Dyrektorze - powiedziała głośno, przerywając dyskusję starszych. - Hogsmead znajduje się poza barierą, prawda? - Hari, marszcząc brwi i nie słuchając odpowiedzi, odwrócił się, aby wyjrzeć na krajobraz.

Bo oto tam, za bramą oznaczającą początek ziem Hogwartu, majaczyło zachodzące mozolnie słońce w najczystszej barwie szkarłatu, wypluwając krwawe promienie na leżącą poniżej ziemię. Bo oto tam, na ciemniejącym nieboskłonie opierał się czerwieni srebrzysty księżyc, któremu towarzyszyły nieliczne jeszcze gwiazdy. Bo oto tam, w małej magicznej wiosce panoszyły się płomienie posoki.


	45. Rozdział 44

**ROZDZIAŁ 44**

„**Grube, naładowane niesamowitą dawką energii gromy rozchodziły się na wszystkie strony.**

Pośród wielkich, buchających ku ciemnemu niebu płomieni biegały cieniste postacie zalewane pomarańczową łuną. Budynki wybuchały nowymi kulami ognia, zamieniając się w bezkształtne stosy zbitej masy utopionej w piekle. Paniczne wrzaski i jęki cierpienia przebijały wieczorne powietrze niczym bezlitosny grad, roztrzaskujący wszystko na swej ścieżce. Włochate stworzenia wyszczerzały swe białe kły lśniące srebrem, głuchy warkot wydobywał się ze zwierzęcych gardzieli. Szpony zatapiały się w ciałach ofiar, zębiska rozrywały krtanie, pokryte sierścią łapy maltretowały bezwładne zwłoki zrywając z nich skóry i wydzierając z wnętrza narządy. Zmiażdżone serce potoczyło się w rozległej kałuży krwi, ostatecznie zostając zdeptanym przed uzbrojoną w zakrzywione pazury stopę.

Chaos szalał, śmierć panoszyła się w małym miasteczku, zataczając z lubością kręgi nad wykrzywionymi w panice twarzami zmarłych i nabijając ich ulatujące dusze na ostrze kosy. Czarne zjawy, dotąd zbite w dużą grupę przy starej chacie, rozproszyły się, dostawszy rozkaz od swego pana. Z wyciągniętymi, kościstymi rękoma ruszyły przed siebie, rozsiewając wokół lodowate zimno osadzające się warstwą lodu na każdym wolnym skrawku przestrzeni. Przerażeni mieszkańcy niemal natychmiast porzucili obronę na rzecz ucieczki, potrącając się nawzajem i nie zważając na nikogo prócz siebie. Nie zdołali wychylić nosów poza granicę miejscowości, gdyż na obrzeżach już czekali na nich zamaskowani osobnicy, witający ich torturami i zielonymi promieniami zagłady.

W pełni magiczna osada zamieszkała przez czarodziei przemieniła się w zaledwie kwadrans w ogromne, krwawe pole martwych ludzi i płonących domów. Zachłanne macki okrutnego Losu sięgnęły tu niematerialnymi toporami, ofiarując kochance, Kostusze, coraz to nowych kandydatów do zaświatów. Na nic zdały prośby, błagania, przekupstwa - Śmierciożercy, nie mniej bezlitośni jak łaknące posiłku wilkołaki, nie dali się omotać, przekonać. Wybuchali chłodnymi, rozbawionymi rechotami, a następnie traktowali delikwenta podwójną dawką torturujących zaklęć. Miłosierdzie? Litość? W ich słowniku słowa te wymazano szkarłatną gumką.

- Prosz… proszę… - Kobieta o długich, miodowych lokach klęczała na gorącej od ognia i posoki ziemi. Trzęsła się cała, drżała niby w gorączce żarzącej się wewnątrz organizmu. Po jej dłoniach, przedramionach i łokciach spływały strugi czerwieni, odbijając się w napełnionych strachem źrenicach.

Coś dużego stanęło tuż przed nią, przysłaniając jej drobną sylwetkę głębokim cieniem. Wybuch wijących się języków płomieni oświetlił postać, uwydatniając cielsko obrośnięte gęstym futrem, ściekającą po zębiskach ślinę, szczęki gotowe rozszarpać cokolwiek na drobne kawałeczki i połknąć to za jednym razem. Odrętwiała, sparaliżowana wpatrywała się w potwora, dziecię Syna Księcia*, który zaraz miał ją zgładzić, zetrzeć jej byt z kart świata. Otworzyła usta, krzycząc bezgłośnie w panice.

Chlast… Plusk…

Rozorany szponami korpus opadł z łoskotem na podłoże, rozwarte oczy - puste, martwe i matowe - spoglądały na wprost, nie widząc już przewijającej się przez miasteczko pożogi, morderstw i bestialstwa. Dostrzegały tylko pustkę, szarość, nicość połykającą istnienie.

Wilkołak mlasnął zadowolony, odwracając się w poszukiwaniu nowego posiłku. Jak grom z nieba spadł na niego srebrzysty cios podkreślony błyszczącą, krystaliczną czernią. Zawył, rzucając się czym prędzej w tył - byle dalej od zatapiających się w klatce piersiowej ostrzy, był dalej od pachnącego złowrogo osobnika, byle dalej od zimnego niczym śnieg szmaragdu tęczówek. Hari wyszarpnął Kły spomiędzy żeber przeciwnika, kucnął błyskawicznie i wykonał płynny ruch, podcinając stworzeniu kolana. Osłabione nogi nie utrzymały masywnej, umięśnionej góry ciała, toteż zwaliło się ono tuż obok zabitej kobiety.

- Leżeć, psie - syknął Raikou, ostatecznie pozbywając się kłopotu poprzez wbicie klingi w drgający łeb.

Ledwie parę metrów dalej rozbłysły jaskrawe światła, wydzierając z gardeł ludzi-wilków żałosne piski oraz skomlenia. Oślepione tarły ślepia, miotając się w różne strony, wpadając na siebie nawzajem, potrącając przypadkowe osoby. Następne mignięcia bieli, wbijające się w mózgi jak ostre gwoździe, kłujące umysł długimi szpikulcami. Dementorzy dmuchnęli nowym szronem, kierując się na przybyłych czarodziei w nadziei wyssania ich dusz. Drogę zagrodziły im utkane z delikatnej, perłowej poświaty zwierzęta, rzucające się na nich z impetem. Poplecznicy Toma stracili zainteresowanie mieszkańcami, zwracając się różdżkami przeciw Zakonowi.

Rozgorzała prawdziwa walka o przetrwanie, podczas której sięgano ochoczo po kanty, oszustwa i przekręty. Ucieczka lub tymczasowe schronienia nie spełniały swego zadania, więc odstąpiono od nich prawie natychmiast, przechodząc raczej do agresywnego ataku. Czary, klątwy, kontry latały w nagrzanym powietrzu, śmigały z jednego końca ulicy na drugi, prześlizgiwały się między plującymi iskrami ogniskami, trafiały co i rusz w przypadkowych walczących. Tarcze stawiały daremny opór najwyżej trzem barwnym kulom, później roztrzaskiwały się na miliardy migoczących jak szkło odłamków.

- Cel! Pal! - Głośne wystrzały dołączyły do ogólnego gwaru, skupiska krzyków, wrzasków, jęków i sapnięć. Paru Śmierciożerców, zbyt późno się zorientowawszy, padło martwych na glebę, zaplątując się we własne kończyny.

Wojsko, szybko zmobilizowane z pomocą Świstoklików, natarło od strony Hogwartu dwoma oddziałami, rozdzielając się w na granicy Hogsmeade. Mustang podniósł dłoń, posyłając ku najbliższej garstce wrogów wirujące pasmo płomieni, które napotkało na swej drodze wodną zaporę. Przygotowani na starcie z pułkownikiem poplecznicy Lorda mieli w zanadrzu kilka sztuczek, jednak Roy, nie cierpiący niepowodzeń czy poddawania się, już zaatakował ich ponownie, napierając na nich coraz mocniej. Towarzyszący mu mundurowi zalali salwą z pistoletów inne zbiorowisko przywdzianych na czarno, zamaskowanych postaci. Ubezpieczała ich schowana na pobliskim wzgórzu Riza, dzierżąc w ręku snajperkę i kosząc pojedyncze wilkołaki wykonanymi ze srebra pociskami. Oni również rozważyli i przeanalizowali wiele opcji, chroniąc się przed ewentualnymi niespodziankami.

Niezwykle kolorowe rozbłyski nie pozwalały ciemnej nocy opanować świata swymi mrokami, czary majaczyły na krańcach drewnianych artefaktów, wyrzucane z zatrważającą prędkością pozbawiały tchu, zdolności do walki czy nawet życia. Szalona, pozbawiona ładu bitwa trwała w obrębach miasteczka, choć nie dotykała już tak bardzo mieszkańców. Dwie strony zbytnio skupiły się na sobie, lecz nadal nieliczne jednostki zwracały uwagę na zwykłych ludzi mających tu swe domy. Niewielka grupka z Zakonu pomogła im się ewakuować, zabezpieczając dodatkowo ich bezpieczeństwo przed ewentualną napaścią dostrzegających ich Śmierciożerców.

Czarnowłosy młodzieniec przemknął niemal niezauważony między zawalającymi się budynkami, krzyżując Kły na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Wyskoczył zza zakrętu, zaraz podcinając gardła śliniącym się, warczącym bestiom o włochatych cielskach. Bordowa posoka trysnęła z zadanych ran, w paszczach pełnych piany utonęło bulgotanie, sztywne sylwetki zderzyły się z ulicą. Raikou nie zatrzymał się, brnąc dalej w towarzystwie swych ulubionych broni. Siekał i dźgał przeciwników, chociaż coraz bardziej odczuwał dyskomfort z powodu zbyt dużego tłumu.

Niemalże nigdy nie brał czynnego udziału w takowych wydarzeniach, kręcąc się bardziej na obrzeżach i pozbywając znajdujących się tam, samotnych lub stłoczonych w dwójki czy trójki, wrogów. Przebywanie w samym środku całego zamieszania drażniło go, zwłaszcza, kiedy instynkt wołał ostrzeżenia przed atakami z najróżniejszych stron. Zdezorientowany i przytłoczony pracował gorzej oraz mniej efektownie. Nienawidził tego denerwującego poczucia zagrożenia, które wtłaczało się uporczywie do umysłu, podnosząc często bezpodstawny raban.

Syknął, gdy zabłąkane zaklęcie rozcięło mu ramię. Gorąca krew natychmiast skorzystała z okazji, sącząc się po rozgrzanej, pokrytej potem skórze. Niewielki nożyk przeciął powietrze ze świstem, kończąc lot w czole tego, który śmiał uszkodzić aba Hari'ego. Ignorując pieczenie rany, skoczył w bok, chowając się za niskim, zniszczonym murkiem. Przerzucił lewą klingę do drugiej ręki, dzierżąc teraz oba kły w jednej dłoni. Lśniące ostrza zagłębiły się w ciele wilkołaka, którego dudniące kroki usłyszał chwilę wcześniej. Poszarpane organy wylały się z rozprutego brzucha, żółte ślepia wywróciły się źrenicami do środka. Łomot zwrócił uwagę Śmierciożercy.

- Avada… - Barczysty mężczyzna nie zdołał dokończyć inkantacji ze względu na kulę, która przeszyła potylicę, skutecznie zamykając mu usta.

Havoc mrugnął do majora, stojąc przyciśniętym plecami do jednego z nienaruszonych budynków. Nie wymienili nawet słowa, rzucając się na powrót w porywający, krwawy wir straconych dusz. Raikou wskoczył zgrabnie na ceglany mur, wybił się z niego prężnym susem i wylądował najzwyczajniej w świecie na ramionach zakapturzonej postaci. Ciął ją w kark, nim ta zorientowała się o zagrożeniu. Dodatkowy ciężar sprawił, że poplecznik Lorda wpadłszy w kałużę, rozchlapał lepką ciecz naokoło. Jedna struga bryznęła w ostatki potłuczonego okna, spływając po gładkiej, przeźroczystej powierzchni leniwie. Pozostawione smugi szybko zakończyły żywot po tym, jak zagubiona Bombarda trafiła w brzozową framugę.

Splątani zabójczymi wiązkami, trafionymi oraz chybionymi nabojami, pozornie kruchymi barierami ludzie nie widzieli nic poza walką. Zadyszani, sapiący i pokaleczeni nie dawali za wygraną, napierając na przeciwną stronę zaciekle jak pozbawiona dzieci wilczka matka. Syriusz, lawirując tuż obok kuzynki, smagnął świetlistym biczem Śmierciożerców. Krzyki, wrzaski i szum zatykały uszy, zmęczenie ciążyło na powiekach oraz dłoniach.

- Schyl się! – nakazała Nimfadora, a on natychmiast wykonał polecenie. Różowowłosa aurorka zatoczyła szeroko różdżką. **–** Aquamenti! – A gdy zamaskowani zaśmiali się szyderczo na ten mizerny, bezskuteczny atak, dodała: - Fulminis*! – Rozcapierzona wiązka błyskawic dopadła ich tropem rozlanej pod ich stopami wody, nie dając najmniejszych szans na jakąkolwiek ucieczkę. Porażeni zawyli, ich mięśnie spięły się w kontakcie z tak dużą dawką energii, aż wreszcie dotknięci piorunem Śmierciożercy legli w drgawkach na podłożu.

- Nieźle – pochwalił Tonks Black, podnosząc się i uśmiechając z zadowoleniem oraz podekscytowaniem.

Nie odetchnęli zbyt długo, dla odmiany zaatakowani przez wygłodniałe wilkołaki. Cztery stworzenia o gęstej, ciemnobrązowej sierści oraz niewątpliwie ostrych zębiskach napadły na nich z rozdziawionymi szczękami. Animag zaklął siarczyście, odwracając ku nim natychmiast.

- Coruscatio*! – Nagle błysnęło, jakby w miejscu tym eksplodowało miniaturowe słońce. Bestie odskoczyły, zakrywając szponiastymi łapskami ślepia i zawodząc z przejmującego, kłującego cierpienia.

- Incarcerous. – Grube, mocne sznury zaplątały się wokół włochatych kończyn, krępując wszelkie ich ruchy. Nimfadora opuściła rękę, biorąc głęboki wdech, po czym wypuszczając wolno powietrze z płuc. Adrenalina w dalszym ciągu krążyła w żyłach, pobudzając do działania, namawiając do rzucenia się w największe skupisko wrogów oraz miotania w nich najwymyślniejszymi zaklęciami.

Tymczasem Black zagapił się na powarkujące, przerośnięte wilki, czując bolesne ściśnięcie w klatce piersiowej. _Dobrze, że Remusa tu nie ma _– pomyślał mimowolnie, myślami będąc w zamkniętym na klucz pokoju na Grimmauld Place 12. Wzdrygnął się, zaciskając palce na broni.

- Syri! – Ocknął się, aby następnie uskoczyć w bok przed śmiercionośną klątwą. Śmierciożerca zaśmiał się szaleńczo, blokując czar Tonks jednym ruchem nadgarstka i już szykując się do wymówienia kolejnego uroku.

Zamarł z uniesionym ramieniem, uchylonymi, blednącymi wargami, przerażonym wzrokiem wbitym w twarz animaga. Bowiem tam gdzie bije serce, pierś poplecznika Toma przeszyła stalowa klinga na krańcach powleczona czarnym diamentem. Hari, wychylając się zza pleców mężczyzny, wyszarpnął Kieł i patrzył z krzywym grymasem satysfakcji na jego upadek. Szmaragdowe, zimne tęczówki zwróciły się na niedawnych partnerów podróży.

- Coś ci nie idzie, Kundlu – powiedział z przekorą, lecz jednocześnie w wypowiedzi brakowało zjadliwości, jaką posłużyłby się przed wyprawą.

- Szło zanim się pojawiłeś – odparł Łapa bez złośliwości czy pretensji, odsuwając na bok wpadającą do oczu grzywkę.

Bez dalszych dyskusji powrócili na front jako trójka tym razem, ubezpieczając się i osłaniając w razie potrzeby. Raikou zmarszczył brwi, obdarzywszy pewnego zamaskowanego osobnika niewielkim nożykiem prosto między brwi. Kątem oka zerknął na różowowłosą, która w tej chwili pozbawiła przytomności dwie kobiety o roztrzepanych włosach i błędnych zachowaniach. Czuł się co najmniej dziwnie u boku Blacka oraz aurorki, wspólnie z nimi dzieląc siły i pozbywając się przeciwników. Ciął płasko ostrzem, odcinając wystawioną ku niemu prawicę.

- Całkiem, całkiem, dzieciaku – odezwał się dyszący ciężko Syriusz, osłaniając całą ich małą drużynę półprzeźroczystą kopułą. Pękła ona po niespełna siedmiu sekundach, trafiona na raz paroma silnymi zaklęciami. Mimo tego zyskali odrobinę na czasie, co zaraz skrzętnie wykorzystali.

Raikou nadstawił Kieł na pędzącą ku nim klątwę, rozszczepiając ją na dwie, szybko niknące wiązki. Nimfadora smagnęła krótko różdżką w stronę pobliskich płomieni, potykając się przy okazji. Efekt jednak osiągnęła, gdyż gorące ognie sięgnęły jęzorami napastnika, biorąc go w czułe objęcia parzącego omdlenia. Black natomiast ustawił się w przeciwną do towarzyszy stronę, sprawnie petryfikując innego zamaskowanego. Odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni dumie wyprostowany, lecz triumfalny wyraz twarzy zdmuchnął podmuch strachu.

Bo oto nad miasteczkiem, podobna do burzowej chmury, zawisła ogromna jaszczurka o czarnych łuskach, której błoniaste skrzydła wywoływały łoskot godny huków grzmotów. Pionowa, poszarpana blizna na pysku jasno wskazywała, iż to ta oto istota nawiedziła latem ulicę Pokątną. Wibrujący ryk potoczył się wzgórzami i zalanymi trupami ulicami, norweski kolczasty zapikował w dół wśród przerażonych okrzyków. Rozproszony oddział nieobecnego Lupina nawet cudem nie zdołałby w takim rozgardiaszu zebrać się i stanąć naprzeciw bestii. Ranni i poturbowani posiadali za mało sił na odparcie magicznego, smoczego oddechu. Panika rozsiała się w dole, zbierając ponownie swe żniwa.

Nawet Śmierciożercy zastygli w bezruchu, wpatrując się w osłupieniu w szalejące zwierzę. Długie pazury poharatały dachy, długi, muskularny ogon roztrzaskiwał ściany budynków z niezwykłą łatwością. Jednak, ku ogólnemu zdumieniu, poszybował on dalej, ponad ich głowami, kierując się na… zamek. Wzbił się wyżej wąskim korkociągiem, odznaczając się na nieboskłonie olbrzymią posturą. W rozwartej paszczy zamigotały kapryśne iskry, pomarańczowy blask poprzedził gorący niczym lawa strumień strzelającej, pryskającej pożogi. Uderzyła ona z impetem w barierę postawioną przez Zaklinaczy, rozlewając się po jakby szklanej powierzchni żrącymi potokami.

- Chikushou! Dywersja – warknęła Olivier, uraczywszy najbliższego człowieka w białej masce szablą. – Zespół B, zająć pozycje! – nakazała ostro, posyłając zapasowych ludzi na front. Ci pospiesznie rozbiegli się, nie szczędząc wysiłku i tempa.

Tymczasem wewnątrz wiekowej, potężnej budowli wszczęto alarm i choć była późna noc, uczniowie zerwani z łóżek, mimo iż zaspani i zdezorientowani, posłusznie pozostali w Pokojach Wspólnych. Po policzeniu, biorąc pod uwagę eskapady studentów, zamknięto dokładnie wszelki dostęp do pomieszczeń poszczególnych Domów. Teraz ulokowana w nich, wręcz uwięziona młodzież mogła tylko przysłuchiwać się odgłosom rozgrywającej się bitwy oraz patrzeć na nią przez naszpikowane zaklęciami okna.

- Na Merlina, Hogwart! – wykrztusiła Tonks, uchylając się przed Avadą i obezwładniając tego, kto śmiał ją tak potraktować.

- Spokojnie, Albus i profesorowie tam są. Po za tym, ta piątka magów zagwarantowała porządną osłonę. Tak łatwo nie puści – powiedział Alastor, czający się przy dogasających, tlących się resztkach księgarni. Błękitne, czarodziejskie oko wirowało jak szalone, przyprawiając obserwujących je o mdłości.

Stary auror miał rację, ale pojawił się także nowy fakt. Ni stąd, ni zowąd z kolczastego grzbietu smoka zeskoczyła odziana w czerń postać. Wylądowała na kopule zgrabnie, stąpając po niej jak zwycięzca, zaś pod każdym krokiem migały złotawe wyładowania. Nikt nie dojrzał twarzy ze względu na ciemności rozświetlane językami płomieni, a także odległość. Sprawa szybko się wyjaśniła, gdy osoba ta rozpostarła ramiona, śmiejąc się opętańczo. Nawet na drugim krańcu miasta widziano krwistoczerwone, wypełnione opętaniem tęczówki, słyszano pobrzmiewający wśród innych dźwięków syk.

Właśnie wtedy wrota Hogwartu ze zgrzytem i hukiem ofiarowały dostęp do Sali Wejściowej, z której to wypełzł wielki, kilkunastometrowy wąż. Jego szmaragdowe łuski połyskiwały barwami Gryffindoru, gdyż ponad nim smok ciągle zmagał się z barierą. Tom Riddle, uważany za najstraszniejszego czarodzieja tych czasów, wysyczał do pupilka Salazara krótki, treściwy rozkaz - „Otwórz przejście". Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, trójkątny łeb bazyliszka naparł na półprzeźroczystą ścianę, dokładnie po drugiej stronie ognistego palu wydmuchiwanego przez skrzydlatego stwora. Grube, naładowane niesamowitą dawką energii gromy rozchodziły się na wszystkie strony, zabłąkane uderzały w drzewa, wypalały w ziemi błoni głębokie dziury, znikały w przepastnym jeziorze. Prawie wszystko iskrzyło się i promieniowało jak fajerwerki, jedynie zamek pozostał nienaruszony.

- Wracamy! - nakazał Roy, najbliższych ludzi odgradzając od wrogów płomienistą ścianą . Wilkołak, przeskoczywszy ją długim susem, wylądował w środku grupy Mustanga. Spanikowani mundurowi odwrócili się, aby go zestrzelić, lecz znaleźli się tym samym w kłopotliwym położeniu - mogli niechcący zranić sprzymierzeńców.

Marny żywot włochatego stworzenia zakończył się w momencie, gdy w jego plecy trafiła żółta, spiralna wiązka. Zachwiało się, zakołysało na boki i runęło całkowicie bezwładnie. Tonks dobiegła do nich, ciągnąc Hari'ego za sobą. Syriusz oraz Alastor zostali z tyłu, odwracając uwagę Śmierciożerców oraz stawiając poziomowe tarcze*.

- Jesteśmy - wydyszała różowowłosa, zaś po tym krótkim oświadczeniu niedaleko nich pojawił się drugi oddział. Olivier smagnęła szablą, odcinając zakapturzonemu ramię. Nie bacząc na to, iż mundur ma splamiony krwią, włosy są w nieładzie, a zmęczenie coraz bardziej otumaniało, uśmiechnęła się swoim typowym, zdecydowanie niebezpiecznym uśmieszkiem.

- My tu zostaniemy i wyplewimy resztki chwastów. Potem dołączymy do tamtej zabawy - rzekła chłodno, ostro i nikt nie kwapił się wątpić w owe słowa. Odwróciła się do swej garstki ubranych na biało żołnierzy, ostrzem dzieląc ich na ledwo kilkuosobowe jednostki.

- Może wam pomóc? - zapytał Syriusz, dotarłszy do nich ze starym aurorem i zwiniętymi po drodze paroma osobami.

- Zamknij się i patrz jak my, Briggs*, radzimy sobie z takimi amatorami - warknęła na niego Armstrong, rzucając mu pełne pogardy, arktyczne spojrzenie. Black wzdrygnął się na całym ciele, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

Okazało się, iż pani generał nie rzuca słów na wiatr, gdyż następne działania przyniosły jej miażdżącą przewagę. Rozrzuceni po Hogsmeade wojskowi wyłaniali się niespodziewanie z najróżniejszych kryjówek i powalali wrogów celnymi strzałami. Pułapki i oszustwa zwiodły popleczników Toma oraz unieszkodliwiły w szybkim tempie większość wilkołaków. Niesamowite przedstawienie umiejętności, prędkości oraz strategii nie miało większej widowni, ponieważ zgromadzeni wokół Roy'a przenieśli się czym prędzej pod bramę Hogwartu Świstoklikiem. Nie mogli stracić ani sekundy więcej.

Olivier uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, wdzierając brutalnie między stłoczonych przy zaułku zamaskowanych. Jej posturę oświetlił pomarańczowy blask pożerających domy płomieni, uwydatniający nazbyt majaczący za nią głęboki, czarny cień. I oto Śmierciożercy - nie znający łaski czy litości - zadrżeli postawieni przed taką osobistością i spoglądając w te błękitne tęczówki, w których jakby zamknięto lodowiec. W ustach naraz zrobiło się sucho, pot oblał skronie i czoło, przysłaniał wzrok, w pamięci, jakby podziurawionej armatnią amunicją, zabrakło zaklęć przegonionych przez rosnące przerażenie.

Przejmujące wrzaski przecięły przestrzeń miasteczka.

* * *

*Fulminis - łac. Piorun.

*Coruscatio - łac. Błysk.

*Poziomowe tarcze - to takie tarcze, które stawiane są warstwowo. Bardzo odporne.

*Briggs - nazwa oddziału gen. Olivier Armstrong.


	46. Rozdział 45

**ROZDZIAŁ 45**

„**Nie mogę dać wam zginąć!"**

- Przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy jej nie drażnił. Możesz mnie nawet własnoręcznie powstrzymać - powiedział blady animag do kuzynki, oglądając się przez ramię na pobojowisko w dole.

Nawet z tej odległości widzieli pogrom zaserwowany poplecznikom Voldemorta, słyszeli ich krzyki o pomoc czy posiłki. Cóż, pani generał miała na tyle komfortową sytuację, iż wrogów wcale nie zostało zbyt wielu ze względu na to, iż była to akcja dywersyjna. Jasne jest więc, że Lord nie pośle tam wszystkich swoich sług, a zatrzyma te najsilniejsze przy sobie. Dowodem na to są dwa gady - smok i bazyliszek, atakujące barierę ochronną Hogwartu.

- Ruszamy - zakomunikował stanowczo Roy, idąc naturalnie na czele i prowadząc resztę na błonia, gdzie rozgrywała się istna tragedia.

Gigantyczny wąż zasyczał, chłoszcząc nagrzaną przestrzeń językiem, po czym ponownie natarł na kopułę. Przerażające okazało się to, iż w miejscu podwójnego ataku struktura potężnego czaru zaczęła się szarpać i niszczyć. Powstawała wyrwa, przez którą z łatwością przecisnęłaby się łasica. Krawędzie dziury oddalały się od siebie z każdą sekundą, tworząc coraz to większe wejście. Jaszczur załopotał błoniastymi skrzydłami, wzbijając się wyżej pod sklepienie nieboskłonu i kierując palący, siarkowy oddech na obrzeża szczeliny.

Poniżej tego, na jesiennej trawie, zasłonięci wirującą mocą Dumbledore'a, stali profesorowie oraz trójka uczniów z Gryffindoru. Hermionę, Rona oraz Ginny wyposażono w jasne płaszcze z kapturami i maskami wręcz wyjętymi z średniowiecznego balu, co na celu miało zamaskowanie ich tożsamości przed bracią studencką. Nikt nie mógł odkryć, że biorą czynny udział w wydarzeniu. Absolutnie nikt.

- Jak wygląda sytuacja? - zapytał Moody, wyprzedzając pułkownika i podchodząc do siwobrodego dyrektora. Ten zerknął nań błękitnymi, poważnymi jak nigdy oczyma.

- Nie za dobrze. Tom może dostać się tu lada moment - odparł, nie przerywając miotania barwnymi wiązkami w łuskowaty korpus wraz z nauczycielami.

Natychmiast przyłączyli się do nich nowoprzybyli, nie szczędząc inkantacji czy naboi. Całość zalała pradawną istotę niby gradobicie, lecz znaczna tego część nie wyrządziła większych szkód twardej, grubej skórze. Roy pstryknął palcami, wywołując kolejne z rzędu pasma ognia, które spłynęły po płytkowej nawierzchni, nie zostawiając na niej nawet rysy.

- Skąd on się tu wziął? - zadał pytanie zirytowany Syriusz, z wściekłością wymachując różdżką.

- Najprawdopodobniej spoczywał w Komnacie Tajemnic Slytherina. Nigdy jej nie znaleźliśmy, więc przypuszczam, że tylko wężouści mają dostęp do niej i spoczywających tam skarbów. Jak chociażby ten bazyliszek - wyjaśnił Albus, przerywając na niewielką chwilę ostrzał nieprzyjaciela.

- Komnata Tajemnic? Czy to aby nie mit? Legenda? - odezwała się skonsternowana Granger, której zadaniem było otoczenie całej grupy cienkimi lustrami zwróconymi odbijającą stroną ku stworzeniu. Sprytne zagranie mające na celu przeciwdziałać jego zabójczemu spojrzeniu, mogącym powalić ćwiartkę z „białych" za jednym razem. Rodzeństwo Weasley'ów natomiast obserwowało tylko, mając na ramionach zawieszone torby z medykamentami. Eliksiry niezwykle przydały się biorącym udział w bitwie w Hogsmeade, którzy to odczuwali coraz mocniejsze, dotkliwsze skutki zmęczenia i wyczerpania magicznego.

- Każda opowieść ma w sobie ziarno prawdy - odezwał się szorstko Hari, wyciągając z sakwy szmaragd, a także kilka pomniejszych odłamków. Zwykłe kruszce zamknął w zaciśniętej pięści, tylko szlachetny pozostawiając zakleszczonego miedzy palcem wskazującym a środkowym. - Kamienny wir - rzekł ledwo słyszalnie, wyrzucając drobiny w powietrze. Te zawirowały gwałtownie, rozciągnęły się podobne do chudego tornada. Poleciało ono prosto na węża, lecz miast wbić się w niego z impetem, mineralna liana splotła się z nim w uścisku.

Gad skręcił się wściekle, zapominając o narzuconym mu zadaniu i młócąc końcem ogona w podłoże. Niedługo potem głębokie wyżłobienia gęsto obsiały błonia, zaś cielsko miotało się w zapasach z alchemią Raikou. Porucznik oddaliła się od pozostałych, przyklęknęła, wycelowała dokładnie snajperką i oddała strzał.

Rozwścieczony syk.

Złota bariera zamigotała, ignorując na wpół oślepionego pupilka Salazara i zasklepiając wyrwę centymetr za centymetrem. Smoczy płomień nie wystarczał do podtrzymania otwartego wejścia, nie będącego jeszcze dostatecznie szerokiego dla człowieka. Voldemort skrzywił się, a szkarłatne oczy zalśniły krwawym blaskiem, gdy podniósł rękę w górę. Z Zakazanego Lasu naraz wyskoczyło kilkanaście cienistych postaci dzierżących dwumetrowe, zakończone stalowymi grotami włócznie. Ku zdumieniu Zakonu, nauczycieli i japońskiego wojska, szybujące niczym nietoperze osoby wetknęły do połowy drzewca piki w dziurę kopuły, po czym odskoczyły - każda w inną stronę. Trzaski i szumy towarzyszyły napieraniu broni na lśniącą, tryskającą wyładowaniami nieregularną obwódkę prowadzącą do wnętrza zabezpieczonego obszaru.

- Wampiry - wykrztusiła Minerwa, zaciskając palce na różdżce.

W istocie, były to właśnie Dzieci Nocy specjalizujące się w naginaniu zwycięstwa dla tych, którym udzielają wsparcia. Krwiopijcy wytwarzający najtrwalszy oręż na świecie, oręż zrobiony z niezwykłych materiałów - kości i prochów zmarłych kamratów. Każde pokolenie cechuje się nowościami w uzbrojeniu, lecz jedna kwestia od wieków pozostawała bez zmian - nigdy, ale to nigdy nie doszło do tego, żeby wyroby ich trafiły w ręce innej rasy, bowiem po śmierci prawowitego właściciela rozpadają się one w pył, mgłę niezdolną zabić wszy. Więzione, przekupywane czy zmuszane do pracy na rzecz ludzi popełniały samobójstwa bądź uciekały w niewyjaśnionych, okrytych tajemnicą okolicznościach. Wynajmować, nie ograbiać z rodowego dobytku – wyjaśniały rzeczowo.

Bazyliszek rzucał się energicznie, zmagając z krępującą go alchemią. Zwoje grubego cielska uderzały o drzewa, ziemię czy głazy w nadziei pozbycia się więzów. Twór majora trzymał jednak bezlitośnie, blokując niemal wszelkie ruchy, haratając łuski, przygniatając łeb do brzegu jeziora. Rozwścieczony gad przeorał mokrą glebę pyskiem, rozrzucając naokoło błotniste grudy. Lepka, bordowa ciecz sączyła się z uszkodzonego kulą oka, odznaczając wyraźnie niby porzucona wstęga.

- Zatrzymaj się** - **rozkazał w wężomowie Riddle, a zwierzę, którego reputacja od tysiącleci szerzy strach wśród czarodziei, znieruchomiało jak granitowy posąg. Oczy zgromadzonych zwróciły się na dostojną, dumnie kroczącą sylwetkę Czarnego Pana, zmierzającego ku skrzącej się dziurze.

Nikt nie zdołał wyłapać momentu, w którym to Lord przekroczył granicę odizolowanego świata szkoły i wdarł się do środka bez najmniejszego problemu. Stopy bezdźwięcznie stąpały po powietrzu, szata łopotała na porywistym wietrze nocy, twarz zdobił grymas zwycięzcy. Jakim cudem tkwił tak wysoko? Jaki cudem nie poddał się grawitacji i unosił pod powierzchnią błyszczącej złotem bariery? Nikt nie potrafił tego rozszyfrować i nikt też nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, iż to sam okrutny posłaniec piekieł przybył własnoręcznie ukraść dusze żywym, wydrzeć je z materialnych pojemników i cisnąć w czeluście chaosu niczym zepsute zabawki.

- I odo nadszedł dzień, Dumbledore, gdy wreszcie zyskam mapę - odezwał się triumfalnie, przypominając tym samym o zaprezentowanej im w Halloween pieśni. Jak na zawołanie w umysłach rozbrzmiały znane słowa wypowiadane lekkim, radosnym tonem.

_Kuroi shukun wa sagashiteru… Aoi ishi no sugoi ryuu… Demo kenseihyou wa hitsuyou desu yo…_

Chodź płynęły one prosto z głębin serca, były to tylko pozory stwarzane przez mówcę. Ułuda mająca zmylić i zakleszczyć w iluzji, zgnieść mury otaczające cenne myśli, wedrzeć się między nie, doprowadzić do obłędu.

- Na terenie Hogwartu nie ma żadnej mapy, Tom - powiedział siwobrody, wychodząc przed innych z klarownym, doskonale widocznym postanowieniem starcia się w potyczce z czarnoksiężnikiem.

Voldemort zaśmiał się w głos, wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni szafir, wewnątrz którego rozgrywał się istny pokaz blasków. Przedmiot wypełniony był migoczącą zorzą, rozbijającą się o jego ścianki i próbującą się uwolnić. Hari oraz Roy spięli się, natychmiast rozpoznając sławną ostatnio sztukę wschodu. Sztukę znajdującą się w szponach wroga, czarodzieja posiadającego przecież przeciwną energię! Nie powinien być w stanie…

- Niebieskie szaleństwo - rzekł krótko Riddle, upuszczając minerał. Wraz ze spadkiem wysokości wokół nieobrobionego klejnotu pojawiały się zawirowania, zaś gdy wpadł on z chlupotem w odmęty jeziora stała się rzecz niesłychana i przerażająca.

Dotąd spokojne, pobudzane podmuchami fale zmieniły się diametralnie, sięgając w najgorszych przypadkach aż po czwarte piętro budowli. Kołysały się, chwiały jak kulawe olbrzymy, ryczały niby zranione hydry, tworzyły szerszy i szerszy z każdą chwilą krąg. Wielki słup wirującej wody podniósł się w górę wolno, mozolnie. Ciecz ważącą wiele ton poderwała, rozepchała na boki alchemiczna siła, odsłaniając dno. Kałamarnica wiła się i wymachiwała odnóżami bezradnie, porwana przez kipiel i krążąca po brzegach bulgoczącej ściany. Trytony, ryby i inne zwierzęta zamieszkujące to spokojne dotąd środowisko bezradnie trwały na dnie, zdychając z nadmiaru tlenu i braku odpowiedniej wilgoci. Nieliczne osobniki dołączyły do głowonoga, pomiatane przez przyjazny zawsze, teraz wpędzony w obłąkanie żywioł.

- Masaka - wyjąkał Jean, nie spoglądając nawet na tlącego się ledwo papierosa.

Urywane trzeszczenie przyciągnęło spojrzenia każdego, nawet Toma. Wampiry trzymały się niestrudzenie, lecz ich włócznie nie były na tyle wytrzymałe, aby dłużej utrzymywać szczelinę. Drzewca pękły z chrupotem niczym najzwyklejsze zapałki, odłamki poleciały grotami w dół, ostatecznie tonąc w wirze szalejącym na jeziorze. Wiekowe zaklęcie zwyciężyło, zasklepiając wyrwę tak prędko, jak lecznicza mikstura blizny. Krwiopijcy pozostali na zewnątrz, szybując niby nietoperze ponad kopułą. O wiele wyżej, nad ich szarpanymi, cienistymi sylwetkami kołował smok, młócąc skrzydłami bez pośpiechu, obnażając spiczaste zębiska, wyrywając z gardzieli nic nieznaczące ryknięcia. Lorda Voldemorta uwięziono na terenie Hogwartu, dając mu do dyspozycji tylko, albo aż, swoją wiedzę oraz na wpół ślepego bazyliszka.

O dziwo Czarny Pan nie wyglądał na przestraszonego czy niepewnego – wręcz przeciwnie! Biła od niego pewność siebie, emanowała nieskrywana, nietłumiona moc, okalająca jego posturę drgającą poświatą. Stojąc w powietrzu zwrócił się ponownie ku budowli, nie kierując jednak na nią oczu, a przyglądając się obnażonemu dnu zbiornika. Przeczesywał go metodycznie, zahaczając jedynie na ułamek sekundy o ciężko dyszące, umierające stworzenia. Któryś z trytonów podniósł się ledwie o centymetr, ściskając w błoniastej dłoni trójząb. Opadł zaraz na muł i szlam, wydychając ostatnie tchnienia istnienia.

- Fawkes – powiedział Albus i, uzbrojony w różdżkę, ruszył ku falującej zaporze wody. Obok niego naraz wyrósł spomiędzy ścieżek iskier piękny, jaśniejący złotem feniks, a towarzyszyła mu cudowna melodia rozgrzewająca serca.

Niespodziewanie ptak zajął się ogniem, wyprzedził właściciela i łukiem polecał w górę, do krańca szumiącej, kręcącej się w koło cieczy. Zebranym ukazała się półprzeźroczysta droga w barwach Gryffindoru, chodź bliżej pasuje określenie „schody". Stopnie nie chybotały się, tkwiły nienaruszone, gdy pupil dyrektora utworzył platformę wokół Lorda z tego samego tworzywa – szkła, kryształu, nie dało się dokładnie określić. Stary mag wspiął się po nich, a tropem jego podążyły także dwie osoby – Roy Mustang oraz Hari Raikou.

- Zostańcie, obserwujcie i w razie czego interweniujcie. Havoc, Breda, weźcie po połowie oddziału i zajdźcie to paskudztwo z przeciwnych stron. Hawkeye, ulokuj się na najbliższej wieży i zostań w gotowości – rozkazał pułkownik sprawnie tuż przed wspinaczką na szczyt.

- Hej! – zatrzymał go oburzony pominięciem Syriusz, strosząc się jak rozzłoszczony pies. – A my to, co? – zapytał napastliwie, wkraczając dumnie na twór ptaszyny. Płomienny nie odwrócił się, lecz odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem:

- Zajmijcie się wężem. On jeszcze oddycha i może narobić mnóstwo kłopotów. – Black zerknął na wijącego się, kruszącego oplatające go więzy gada, po czym zasalutował żartobliwie.

- Tak jest, panie Zapalniczko – rzucił, złapał kuzynkę za nadgarstek i odciągnął ją w odpowiednią stronę. Inni czarodzieje nie wahali się, bo przecież dwójka nie zdoła powalić czegoś tak odpornego fizycznie oraz magicznie.

Na balustradzie już stali siwobrody z czarnowłosym młodzieńcem, szykujący się do pojedynku z czarnoksiężnikiem. Potężna, wyrobiona jak oszlifowany diament energia zapulsowała, okręciła się naokoło starca ciasnymi splotami. Była niesamowita, przyciągająca, lecz nie obezwładniająca. _Pozory mylą, co? – _pomyślał z ironicznym grymasem Roy, przypominając sobie powątpiewające, szydzące oraz krytyczne usposobienie Olivier.

- Jesteś sam, Tom. Poddaj się – odezwał się spokojnie Dumbledore, w odpowiedzi dostając śmiech.

Zielone oczy zwęziły się, trzymane ostrza zatrzęsły się niekontrolowanie, mięśnie spięły w jednej chwili.

/ _Głuche jęki odbijały się od nierówno ociosanych ścian… Ludzie wili się w katuszach… . Posoka zalewała kamienną posadzkę fantazyjnymi wzorami… Brązowe tęczówki pełne strachu oraz cierpienia…/_

- Kisama… - Ramiona zadrżały, warknięcie przyciągnęły trzy pary źrenic. – To ty! – Pochylił się do przodu, gotowy rzucić się Czarnemu Panu do gardła, rozszarpać na strzępy, zabić. Zabić z pełną premedytacją, nieokiełznaną chęcią, pragnieniem.

Riddle rozpostarł ramiona, nie będąc w ogóle uzbrojonym. Szaleństwo? Najczystsze. Jego zgniłe, zakopane w próżni cierpienia serce zabiło mocniej, usłyszawszy znajomy głos. Zarechotał, nie zważając na baczne obserwacje Albusa czy pułkownika, na ich niezrozumienie i zaskoczenie. Bo cóż oni wiedzieli? Nic, zupełne nic, kompletne zero wtajemniczenia. Podły, oślizły wyraz twarzy napawał obrzydzeniem, lśniące obłędem szkarłatne tęczówki zasiewały ziarna grozy w nadszarpniętych osobowościach. Cieszył się, ogarnięty był wręcz niesłychaną radością z okazji poznania JEGO.

- No proszę! Kogo ja tu mam okazję spotkać! – rzekł, wykonując niejednoznaczny ruch dłonią. Wodne tornado poszerzyło średnicę, wystrzeliło pod samą kopułę, wirując coraz szybciej i więżąc czwórkę wewnątrz. – Dzisiaj nie mam czasu cię pognębić, mój mały przyjacielu, ale nie martw się, spotkamy się w snach. Tym razem pokażę ci tradycyjne zabawy. Co ty na to? – Palce zacisnęły się kurczowo na rękojeściach, gdy umysł nawiedziła fala obrazów pochodzących z koszmarów z torturami niewinnych w roli głównej.

- Ty chory, gadzi pysku – warknął młodzieniec, nim wybił się z lśniącej powierzchni długim susem.

- Tańczący! – Strumień parzących płomieni w parze z ogłuszającym czarem Albusa pomknęły w czarnomaga, towarzysząc majorowi po bokach. Płyta cieczy owinęła Toma niby kokon, szmaragdowa tarcza z wężowym godłem pośrodku wchłonęła zaklęcie, zaś przed natarciem Hari'ego zastosowano prosty unik. Rozwścieczony Raikou ledwo stanął na pomoście, a już zaszarżował po raz kolejny, całkowicie zapominając o sztuce wschodu. Zaślepiony i zraniony przypomnieniem wizji miał jeden cel – odegrać się, zniszczyć Lorda. Definitywnie.

Pojedynek rozkręcił się na dobre z takim rozmachem, iż nie sposób było rozróżnić walczących, wykrzykiwanych inkantacji, kolorowych snopów. Ograniczona przestrzeń zmusiła ich do zrezygnowania z bardziej niszczycielskich działań ze względu na to, że mogli przez przypadek zranić siebie lub sprzymierzeńców. Wodna zapora z rykiem kręciła się naokoło nich, porywając w swe buzujące czeluście wszystko, co zaszło jej drogę. Szum oraz hałas były tak ogromne, że trójka nie była w stanie porozumiewać się między sobą. Zdali się więc na instynkt, obserwacje i migi.

Voldemort zaśmiał się po raz kolejny szaleńczo, nic sobie nie robiąc z zaciekłych ataków. Uwięziona w jego władzy ciecz na każde jego skinienie broniła go, lecz o dziwo nie posunęła do ofensywy. Gdzieś poza jej granicami czarodzieje zmagali się z plującym toksycznym jadem bazyliszkiem, któremu udało się pozbyć wreszcie krępujących go kamiennych więzów. Z nową siłą, jakby jakaś moc z zewnątrz wpłynęła w niego, zmagał się z drużyną. I choć jedno ślepie nie starczyło do zabijania, to przynajmniej potrafiło paraliżować na moment, co dawała wspaniałą okazję do zagłębienia w ciele spiczastych zębisk.

- Chyba nie jest za dobrze – wydyszała Nimfadora, lądując obok Alastora i zerkając na tornado w jeziorze. Co i rusz jego powierzchnia wyginała się, falowała gwałtownie, dochodziło nawet do wybuchów fontann tam, gdzie uderzyło wyjątkowo silne zaklęcie.

Hari warknął głucho, wyrzucając Kły w górę po to, aby pozostałe cztery ukryte nożyki posłać wprost na Toma. Lecące obiekty naraz otoczył pomarańczowy korkociąg płomieni, lecz na nic się to zdało. Wszystko robiło się o cienką, jakby lustrzaną ścianę, która rozprysła się natychmiast jak zdmuchnięta bańka. Młodzieniec pochwycił rękojeści i wybił się z balustrady, ignorując jaskrawe, niemal oślepiające światło po prawej.

- Iubar coel*!** - **Cienkie nitki żółci przeplatały się ze sobą, łączyły i krzyżowały, aż wreszcie stworzyły kilkanaście grubych sznurów. Liany wystrzeliły ku Lordowi chaotycznie, emanując tak wielką ilością zbitej w nich energii, że powietrze wokół zadrżało konwulsyjnie, przestrzeń zakrzywiła się jak podczas skoków czasu. Rechoczący pod nosem Riddle zasłonił się lustrzaną barierą, którą rozbił celny strumień alchemicznego ognia. Odłamki czaru ochronnego rozsypały się, grymas satysfakcji wykrzywił wężową twarz.

Świetliste sznury zderzyły się z migoczącymi w ich blasku kawałkami, co spowodowało rozpierzchnięcie się toków na cztery strony świata. Niektóre z nich eksplodowały, zalewając czwórkę złotą, oślepiającą łuną. Raikou zasłonił oczy ramionami, czując się, jakby wisiał w przestworzach. Sekundy umilkły, minuty zwolniły, godziny ślamazarnie, krok za krokiem wlokły się do przodu. Stalowe ostrza poleciały w dół, migocząc czernią pochodzącą od diamentowego wzmocnienia.

Chrupot.

- Tańczący!

Dłoń o długich palcach zacisnęła się na gardle czarnowłosego, prawie że odcinając dopływ powietrza do płuc. Zakrztusił się, chwytając przedramię Voldemorta w rozpaczliwej próbie odzyskania kontroli nad oddechem, poluźnienia uchwytu. Na daremnie. Szkarłat zmierzył się z szmaragdem, naparł na niego czystym szaleństwem, przygniótł ogromem obłędu.

- Kuso – przeklął pułkownik, nie mając pomysłu, jak uwolnić podwładnego. Albus, równie strapiony, nie odważył się podnieść różdżki. Nie teraz, kiedy ten potwór, były uczeń Hogwartu, mógł jednym ruchem zmiażdżyć krtań majora. Niespodziewany obrót sytuacji sprawił, że znaleźli się w iście beznadziejnym położeniu.

- No, no, mały przyjacielu – zanucił Tom. – Nie chcę cię zabijać, wiesz? Za dużo mam zabawy z pokazywaniem ci tortur. To takie zabawne słyszeć twoje protesty! – powiedział, trzymając Hari'ego w wyciągniętej ręce. Roy i Dumbledore niewiele z tego rozumieli, lecz z wypowiedzianych przez Czarnego Pana słów wysnuli już swoje teorie. Lecz teraz nie było czasu bawić się w prywatnych detektywów, musieli działać i to niezwłocznie.

Mustang sięgnął do kieszeni po kamień, dyrektor wykonał delikatny, ledwo zauważalny ruch nadgarstkiem. Tańczący sapnął, gdy chwyt wzmocnił się, nie dopuszczając zbawczego tlenu do organizmu. W klatce piersiowej już buszowały miliardy igieł, kłując od środka bezlitośnie, kąsając nieprzerwanie i zachłannie. W polu widzenia zamigotały ciemne plamy, podobne do wylanego atramentu. Dwójka zamarła, jakby ich spetryfikowano.

- Nie radzę. A teraz, pokaż się, cenna map! – wykrzyknął Lord z krzywym, brutalnym uśmieszkiem. Zielonooki szarpnął się, drapiąc bladą skórę i zostawiając na niej czerwone, piekące ślady. – Nie dasz rady się uwolnić, mój mały przyjacielu. Jesteś tylko słabym, marnym człowiekiem** – **odezwał się w wężomowie Tom, na co młodzieniec przestał się wyrywać. Kącik ust, z którego spływała cienka strużka krwi, uniósł się odrobinę.

- A kto… kto powiedział… że jestem… człowiekiem – wycharczał z trudem, zbierając ostatnie resztki sił.

Jakież było zaskoczenie pana Śmierciożerców, kiedy Hari zahaczył prawe kolano o jego łokieć, po czym kopnął go w bark z dość sporą werwą. Impet szarpnięcia zarzucił nim do tyłu, przez co poluźnił chwyt na gardle ofiary. Ta wykorzystała to, dobitnie uderzając w zgięcie ręki. Uwolniony Raikou odepchnął się od korpusu wroga, ale założenie nie do końca wyszło – nie miał szans na dostanie się na ścieżkę stworzoną przez feniksa. Czekałby go rychły i jakże bolesny koniec, gdyby nie sporej wielkości, oślizły łeb, na którym wylądował. Nie należał on do pupilka Salazara – był szafirowy, pokryty rybim śluzem i o kształcie zbliżonym do grotu harpuna. Wielkie cielsko wyrosło jak spod ziemi, prezentując światu całą swą posturę. Posturę węża morskiego.

- No proszę, wreszcie się pokazałaś – powiedział zjadliwie Tom, kierując swe zdanie do stojącej na czubku głowy bestii Nereidy.

- Co ty tu robisz, Nimfo? – warknął Tańczący, podnosząc się na klęczki i masując sine już ślady na bladej skórze. Dyszał ciężko, nie będąc w stanie dźwignąć się na nogi. Dziewczynka obejrzała się na niego ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach i dopiero teraz dojrzał, iż cała drży.

- Przepraszam… - wyjąkała, obejmując się chudymi, drobnymi ramionami. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało do smutnego, wcale nie zaskoczonego jej obecnością Albusa. – Proszę zerwać pieczęć… Nie chcę już narażać was wszystkich… Nie chcę, abyście cierpieli… Nie mogę dać wam zginąć! – rzekła desperacko, siąkając nosem i trzęsąc się spazmatycznie. Miała na myśli wiążące ją z jeziorem łańcuchy, które usunąć jest w stanie tylko dyrektor Hogwartu.

Pełna napięcia cisza zaległa między nimi, zagłuszana szumem wody, jakby znaleźli się dokładnie pośrodku wodospadu Niagara. Spieniona ciecz kręciła się jak karuzela, bawiąc się kałamarnicą, miotając ją po swych brzegach jak szmacianą laleczkę. Wtem z pleców dziewczynki wyrosły niby wykonane z aksamitu, motyle skrzydła w delikatnych, kojących barwach – znak, iż zyskała z powrotem wolność. Dzięki nim uniosła się w powietrze z niesamowitą lekkością i podleciała płynnie do Tańczącego. Ku konsternacji i całkowitemu zdumieniu Płomiennego, przytuliła się jego podwładnego jak młodsza siostrzyczka.

- Gwiaździstego Smoka znajdziesz tam, gdzie królują Srebrne Lwy. Żegnaj – wyszeptała mu do ucha, aby następnie, z niespodziewaną siłą, odepchnąć go bezwładnego w ramiona pułkownika. - Złap mnie! – Przypominającą baśniową wróżkę zatoczyła łuk w powietrzu, wydostając się bez szwanku poza barierę ochronną zamku.

- Tak, słodka mapo, pobawmy się. I tak mi nie uciekniesz – powiedział niby do siebie Riddle, całkowicie tracąc zainteresowanie trójką. Skoczył w górę, przekroczył półprzeźroczystą kopułę i dosiadł ogromnego, czarnego smoka. Szaleństwo emanowało z jego postury, gdy posłał wampiry, jak wierne psy gończe, za uciekającą ponad koronami drzew nimfą. – Zabij ich! – rzucił jeszcze w stronę bazyliszka, nim sam pokierował skrzydlatego jaszczura za dziewczyną.

Wodny wir zakołysał się, zachwiał z rykiem tysiąca burz. Uwięzieni w jego środku Albus, Roy i Hari nie mieli drogi ucieczki. Ciecz opadła do środka wśród krzyków zgromadzonych na błoniach ludzi oraz radosnego syku szmaragdowego węża. Ogromna fala opadła w dół, połknęła przeszkody, zmiażdżyła i zgruchotała tych, którzy ośmielili się stanąć na jej drodze. Przelała się przez brzeg, sięgając płynnymi mackami w głąb błoni. Z mlaśnięciem porywając przewalone drzewo, wyrzucając ze swego jestestwa poturbowane ciała stworzeń. Kałamarnica przeturlała się bez życia, jej odnóża zaplątały się o siebie, niemal zawiązując w supeł. Granica lasu cofnęła się pod naporem tej olbrzymiej potęgi, konary pochyliły się, korzenie wyszły z ziemi jak dżdżownice po deszczu.

Uchylił powieki, niedowierzając temu, że jeszcze żyje, istnieje. Choć zdawało się to nierealnym snem, w dalszym ciągu trzymał w objęciach Tańczącego, zaś obok niego znajdował się lekko jedynie poharatany Dumbledore. Potwór morski zamruczał, odstawiając ich w bezpieczne miejsce, na suchy ląd. Bystre, mętne ślepia wpatrywały się w nich wiernie, z niepokojem obserwując rany, płytki oddech młodzieńca, oszołomienie pułkownika.

- Taisa! – wykrzyknął głos w uchu, lecz zignorował go, patrząc w dół. Ich ubrania nie były w najlepszym stanie, prezentowały się raczej mizernie całe obszarpane, pocięte oraz przemoczone do suchej nitki. Ale nie to zwróciło uwagę Roy'a, a zmyta przez głodną wodę bordowa chusta, teraz lawirująca pewnie wśród zdechłych ryb. Wilcze, puchate uszy postawione na sztorc były doskonale widoczne, ogon również grzecznie spoczywał przy udzie – obnażony, ukazany światu.

Bazyliszek zasyczał, przyciągając na siebie wzrok zgromadzonych. Rozdziawił paszczę, zamierzając wykonać rozkaz pana ze śmiertelną precyzją. Czarodzieje, zdoławszy z pomocą wojskowych ledwo zranić wielkiego gada, ocknęli się, na powrót posyłając ku niemu zaklęcia. Tego jakby otaczało niewidzialne pole siłowe, neutralizujące każde ich zagranie, szydzące z każdej podjętej próby. Wcześniejsze ustrzelenie oka było jak odległe wspomnienie, wręcz nieprawdziwa ułuda, bujda.

- Powstrzymaj go** – **wydobyło się spomiędzy sinych warg ledwo szeptem, lecz zdołało dotrzeć do przyjaciela nimfy. Stwór, zrozumiawszy prośbę wypowiedzianą w tym specyficznym dialekcie, wyszczerzył spiczaste zębiska, skręcił się i wreszcie skoczył na niczego nie spodziewającego się pupila Lorda.

Złota balustrada pękła, uwolniony Fawkes, z pieśnią bojową pokrzepiającą dusze, poszybował na jedynego wroga, przyłączając się do zwierzęcej walki. Ludzie odsunęli się, ledwo łapiąc oddechy i ociekając potem. Walka w Hogsmeade oraz na błoniach zabrała ich pokłady energii, wyssała ją z nich zachłannie, skazując na pogarszające się wyniki, słabnące czary, niecelne strzały. Nawet rezerwa włączyła się wcześniej do bitwy, lecz cóż z tego, skoro od pamiętnego strzału Rizy bazyliszek jak gdyby zyskał osłonę? Węże chwyciły się za łby, zapaśnicy toczący pojedynek życia. Jeden pragnął wyszarpać serce drugiego, wyrwać wnętrzności, odesłać w pusty, ciemny niebyt. Tę okazję wykorzystał feniks, zapikowawszy ostro i wkłuwszy się w szyję łuskowatego potwora. Ptak zapłonął.

Huk!

Na telepiącym się cielsku pojawiły się rozcapierzone pęknięcia, wyżerane przez nieziemski ogień. Grube sploty morskiego stworzenia przygniotły go do podłoża, a wtedy to wiązka płomieni doszczętnie wypaliła krystaliczną warstwę. Bazyliszek zasyczał, ugryziony tuż pod żuchwą. Rzucił się wściekle, ale w starciu z dwoma mitycznymi zwierzętami nie miał szans. Gorąca posoka polała się po gardzieli, nakreśliła skomplikowane wzory na zielonych łuskach, ślepia wywróciły się na wierzch, zmatowiały. Koniec.

Chwila przejmującej ciszy, tak innej od tej, jaka trwała podczas szumu alchemicznego tornada, wrzasków bitwy, krzyków cierpienia. Niedługo trwała, gdyż nagrzane powietrze wypełniły wiwaty, westchnienia ulgi, śmiechy. Wreszcie rzeź się skończyła, wreszcie katorga dobiegła do ślepej uliczki, wreszcie mogli spocząć. Albus przykląkł przy Roy'u, spoglądając błękitnymi tęczówkami na czarnowłosego młodzieńca.

- On jest hybrydą, czyż nie? – zapytał poważnie, bez typowego zadowolenia i wesołości. Mustang skinął krótko, nie siląc się na dłuższe wyjaśnienia.

A wokół nich zawirował opiekuńczy wiatr, otulający ich bezpiecznymi ramionami, odejmujący z ich barków wszelkie troski. Tańczył sam, nie podrywając rozrzuconych po całym terenie przedmiotów, czochrając włosy i szarpiąc szaty. Niezauważany przemykał ze wschodu na zachód, delektując się unoszącym się poczuciem ogólnej radości, zwycięstwa. Przyglądał się z niematerialnym uśmiechem biegnącym do trójki osobom – prześcigające się Tonks i Ginny, zaniepokoją Hermionę, Syriusza w psiej postaci, Havoca, który zapomniał o swych papierosach, sapiącego Bredę, Rizę ze snajperką opartą o obojczyk, Minerwę poprawiającą co i rusz tiarę, łopoczącego peleryną Severusa…

Najbardziej zajmujące spośród całego tego rozgardiaszu było czarne spojrzenie Płomiennego pułkownika, jego umysł zapadający się we wspomnienie. Wspomnienie dnia, w którym to na jego kark spadł pewien wilczy chłopiec.

* * *

*Iubar coel - łac. Blask nieba.


	47. Rozdział 46

**ROZDZIAŁ 46**

„**Obojętny jak bryła lodu trwał prawie nieruchomo, choć wewnątrz niego, gdzieś głęboko zatlił się niewielki płomyk."**

Palące słońce rzucało swe złociste promienie na drobny piasek, bombardowało bezlitosnym żarem wszystko naokoło. Nagrzane powietrze falowało niby łopocząca na wietrze płachta, długie i wysokie wydmy snuły się po całym terenie, pełzały mozolnie centymetr za centymetrem. Pozorny spokój napawał pustynię upiornym milczeniem przerywanym jedynie nielicznymi dźwiękami, przez co człowiek czuł się tutaj niczym niechciany obcy.

Ciche, niemal niesłyszalne kroki skradającej się istoty. Istoty zmierzającej ku swemu zbawieniu, jakim była życiodajna oaza otoczona nielicznymi palmami migdałowymi. Brnęła uporczywie przed siebie z gadzim przewodnikiem u boku, a jej postura zlewała się niemal z jasnym krajobrazem. Chwiejąc się z powodu zbytniego odwodnienia, wlokąc się mozolnie przez duszące, przygniatające kręgosłup zmęczenie chciała tylko zaspokoić pragnienie. Ochłodzić strudzony organizm i powstrzymać miażdżące uczucie w klatce piersiowej. Wreszcie udało się jej dotrzeć do brzegu krystalicznie czystej cieczy i opaść bezpiecznie obok tego, co miało odepchnąć ściskające ciało gorąco.

- To tutaj, Wilku. Możesz już spokojnie odpocząć – rozbrzmiał przeciągły syk, potem nastąpił zadowolony grzechot.

Zwiadowca przystanął przy jednym z wyższych, piaszczystych wzgórz, opierając broń o ramię i wzdychając ciężko. W oddali widział cel swej wędrówki, strefę mającą podlegać nadzorowi ich oddziału. Uśmiechnął się, już czując na języku źródlaną wodę wypełniającą płaski dół. Wtem zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegłszy między chudymi pniami jakąś postać. Zaraz przystawił oko do lunety przyczepionej do lufy, chcąc przyjrzeć się nieznajomemu. Niemal zakrztusił się ze zdumienia, kiedy otaksował znajdującą się przy oazie osobę i ocenił jej wiek na… dziecko? Cóż ono tutaj robiło? – brzmiało zasadnicze pytanie.

Poprawił niespokojnie kapelusz, schodząc po stromym, osypującym się spod stóp zboczu. Nadzwyczaj szybko pokonał zmniejszającą się równomiernie odległość i już wchodził między wysokie konary o szerokich, dających duże cienie liściach. Stanął ledwo trzy metry przed klęczącym, zauważając to, co wcześniej umknęło mu przez szok – luźne szaty z charakterystycznego materiału, nakrycie głowy jasno wskazujące na przynależność do Beduinów. I tutaj właśnie nastąpił problem, gdyż nie znał ich dialektu, nie potrafił się z nimi porozumiewać. Niezdecydowany, jak gdyby sparaliżowany nagłym impulsem, olśnieniem, chrząknął wreszcie, chcąc chociażby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. _A może już wcześniej mnie zauważył?_

- Uważaj na niego, Wilku. Pachnie śmiercią – syknął wąż z szramą przecinającą oko, pełzając pomiędzy niewielkimi głazami występującymi w niektórych częściach tej pustyni. Żołnierz usłyszał grzechot wśród skał, ujrzał na wpół otwarty, łuskowaty pysk wyposażony w jadowite kły. Chwycił natychmiast za karabin, gad podpełzł do dzieciaka, wycelował…

- Nie ruszaj się! – krótka komenda, rewelacyjny strzał.

Hari odskoczył usłyszawszy huk i czując lepką, ciemnoczerwoną krew spływającą po przegubie dłoni. Jego zgaszony, jakby nieobecny wzrok skierował się ku martwemu ciału, spoczywającemu przy jednym z migdałowców. Zamknięty w okowach transu nie drgnął, trwając w miejscu jak pradawny, marmurowy posąg. Dopiero natarczywy odór wdzierający się do nozdrzy doprowadził do katastrofy, zburzenia się w miarę stabilnej jaźni, przyspieszenia pulsu i rozszerzenia źrenic. Działał niczym narkotyk, wpływający na samokontrolę, puszczający wszelkie więzy i łamiący hamulce.

Wojskowy opuścił broń, odsłonił gardę, obracając się do nieznajomego. Zadrżał z niewyjaśnionej przyczyny, mylnie interpretując zachowanie chłopca jako panikę, naginając je do poziomu strachu. Wyciągnął powoli rękę, chcąc pokazać, iż nie ma złych zamiarów, pragnie pomóc, nie zaś spłoszyć w głąb surowej, nieprzychylnej człowiekowi pustyni.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, pochylając się do przodu, aby zrównać się z nim płaszczyznami, wychwycić dokładny obraz i wyraz twarzy. Dane mu było jedynie zmierzyć się z pustym szmaragdem z iskrą chłodu na dnie, nim krótki nożyk wpił mu się wygłodniale w czoło. Opustoszała skorupa runęła jak kłoda na szeleszczący piasek, który posoka zabarwiła na niemal czarny szkarłat.

* * *

Podpułkownik Roy Mustang, obecny kapitan oddziału rozpoznawczego oraz szturmowego zarazem, kiwał się na krześle w beztroskim nieróbstwie. Wysłał jednostki na zwiady, określił obszar działania, a także przydzielił ludzi do obowiązkowych prac, tak więc miał teraz czas na chwilę relaksu. Co prawda zostały jeszcze raporty do napisania, papiery do podpisania czy dokumenty do przejrzenia, jednak biurokracja zawsze mogła poczekać. Nie pałał do niej zbytnią przyjaźnią, traktując jak coś zbytecznego i zawadzającego.

- Chusa*, jest problem – rzekła na wstępie blond włosa kobieta, wkraczając do namiotu bez pukania czy wcześniejszej zapowiedzi. Mężczyzna, porzuciwszy wcześniejszą postawę, wyprostował się jak rażony piorunem, nawet nie kryjąc się z tym, że nie tknął teczek rozstawionych na biurku. Zachowanie konserwatywnej, przestrzegającej reguł Rizy wydawało się teraz ważniejsze, tak samo przyniesione przez nią wieści.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał krótko, rzeczowo, opierając łokcie o blat i koncentrując całą swą uwagę na pani podporucznik.

- Sierżant Kurori został znaleziony w sektorze C 22. Zamordowano go – zrelacjonowało równie skąpo i konkretnie, podając przełożonemu zdjęcia, wypełnione bordową makabrą, oraz niewielką notatkę sporządzoną przez Havoca.

Mustang zerknął na materiały, krzywiąc się nieznacznie na rozległe, wkraczające brudnymi mackami do wody plamy krwi. Obejrzał uważnie fotografie, zainteresowany w szczególności narzędziem zbrodni – krótkim nożykiem bez typowej rękojeści – oraz smukłym korpusem pozwijanego pod dziwnymi kątami węża. Nie wyglądało to na typowy atak wrogów, charakterystyczne działanie negatywnie nastawionych do nich Beduinów. Ktokolwiek to uczynił, nie należał do zbiorowości tubylców. _Więc kto?_

- Powiadom wszystkich – zaakcentował to słowo wyraźnie – o okolicznościach. Mają przerwać swoje misje i jak najszybciej zjawić się w bazie po nowe rozkazy – odezwał się do Hawkeye ostrym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Riza zasalutowała wyprostowana, po czym opuściła niezwłocznie pomieszczenie w zamiarze zebrania żołnierzy.

Roy odłożył plik na bok ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zagłębiając się w rozmyślania i już planując odpowiednie działania. Nie lubił, gdy coś nie szło zgodnie z jego planem, a to morderstwo wyraźnie zakłóciło przebieg służby tutaj. Jakby mało mieli kłopotów ze Srebrnymi Lwami, które za nic nie zamierzały z nimi negocjować. Zerknął kątem oka na wierzchnie zdjęcie - pozbawiona życia twarz, martwe tęczówki zasnute szarą mgłą pustki spoglądały obojętnie w obiektyw aparatu. _Poczekaj, dopadnę cię. Nie będziesz mi tu ludzi wybijał – _pomyślał jadowicie czarnowłosy, a wąskie usta wykrzywiły się w mściwym uśmieszku.

Ku frustracji wojskowych, delikwenta odpowiedzialnego za śmierć ich towarzysza nie dało się w żaden sposób odszukać. Ślady odkryte na miejscu zbrodni albo zostały zatarte dokładnie, albo też prowadziły w ślepe zaułki bez jakiejkolwiek dalszej perspektywy poszukiwań. Doprowadzało to do napięcia wewnątrz szeregów, kłótni oraz bójek, jakoby wina spoczywała na którymś z podwładnych podpułkownika. Sam Roy krążył zły jak osa po namiocie, nie pozwalając nikomu wchodzić pod groźbą spopielenia na proch, chyba że owy człowiek posiadałby informacje dotyczące śledztwa.

Atmosfera w obozie pogarszała się z dnia na dzień. Niepewność, strach zasiany w sercach i obawa o własne egzystencje – czynniki te zdawały się kumulować, aż wreszcie osiągnęły punkt krytyczny. I właśnie gdy miał wybuchnąć kolejny konflikt, tym razem groźniejszy i bardziej rozległy, pojawił się młody sierżant wykazujący oznaki niezwykłego zadowolenia.

- Lećcie po Mustanga, mam go – rzekł na tyle donośnie Havoc, iż wszyscy obecni go usłyszeli. Bezruch, jaki zapanował przyprawiał na myśl zastygłe kukiełki, drewniane statuetki odstawione do pudła i schowane na dno szafy. Zaraz potem nastąpiła eksplozja dźwięków i gestów, chaos rozsypał się naokoło burzą barw oraz niekontrolowanych wrzasków.

- Spokój! – rzucił Chusa głośno, wręcz paląc podkomendnych czarnym, wściekłym spojrzeniem. Jean aż zatrząsł się, gdy skierował się on ku niemu, wyraźnie oczekując relacji.

- Znalazłem go w sektorze C 22 – zaczął i zaraz mu przerwano.

- Nie bądź głupi! Jaki idiota wróciłby się na… - Breda urwał pod wpływem cichego, acz sugestywnego pstryknięcia palcami podpułkownika.

- Poszedłem tam jeszcze raz zbadać poszlaki, mając nadzieję, że coś przeoczyliśmy. W ciągu ostatnich dób zahaczyła o te tereny burza, lecz mogła ona dodatkowo coś odsłonić. Ledwo wyłoniłem się zza wydmy, a już go zobaczyłem! – Klasnął w dłonie, co spowodowało podskoczenie paru osób. – Widziałem, jak zakopuje zwłoki tego ukatrupionego grzechotnika, nabiera wody do manierki i kieruje się do tego rumowiska skalnego, gdzie pełno tych wielkich głazów. – Odetchnął głęboko, skończywszy swoją kwestię. Rozsiadł się wygodniej na niewygodnych, nakrytych śliską narzutą pudłach z amunicją, na których przysiadł wcześniej. Zapalił swym zwyczajem papierosa, nawet nie chcąc znać reakcji przełożonego na dane dotyczące mordercy.

- Skąd wiesz, że to akurat on? – zapytał Mustang, nie zamierzając popełnić żadnej pomyłki, precyzyjnie namierzając cel i raniąc go dotkliwie, rozbijając na setki odrębnych kawałków.

- Do pasa przypięte miał nożyki identyczne do tego, który utkwił w głowie Kurori'ego – odpowiedział, podnosząc się ociężale, leniwie. Przeciągnął się mocno, nim dodał: - Chusa, ten dzieciak nosi szaty Beduinów, ale nie jestem pewny, czy do nich przynależy.

Riza zmarszczyła jasne brwi, Breda postukał się w policzek w zastanowieniu. Nikomu nie umknęło zastosowane przez sierżanta słowo, co wywołało ogólną falę zdziwienia i niedowierzania.

- Dzieciak? – powtórzył Roy dla potwierdzenia, szok ukrywając gdzieś w głębi umysłu, nie wypuszczając go zza krat.

- Mógł mieć najwyżej dwunastkę na karku – odparł, o dziwo poważnie, Havoc, nie dając wątpliwości, co do tej wiadomości.

Wielu poruszyło się, drgnęło niby uderzeni w brzuch, znokautowani przez nierealny, niesamowity fakt. Szept przemknął zgrabnym ślizgiem przez zgromadzenie, zagłuszył ponure, wywołane wstrząsem milczenie. Podpułkownik wyprostował się, obdarzając ich zdecydowanym wzrokiem i oni już wiedzieli, jakie wytyczne dostaną. Instynktownie przeczuwali nadciągający sztorm, tornado mające rozgromić ich oddział, rozczłonkować go i nieporadnie złożyć.

- Nie obchodzi mnie jego wiek – odezwał się szorstko Mustang. – Jutro o szóstej każdy ma stanąć tutaj w pełnym ekwipunku przygotowany do zadania pojmania tego szczyla. Chcę go żywego – dopowiedział na koniec twardo, odwracając się i kierując do swojego namiotu. Nie kwestionowano rozkazu, nie poddano go dyskusji, a jedynie zaaprobowano w ciszy.

Dopiero gdy brązowa płachta-drzwi opadła, nastał zgiełk rozmów i spekulacji. Żołnierze rzucili się prędko ku sprzętom, skrupulatnie czyszcząc karabiny, polerując klamry i guziki mundurów – byle tylko zapomnieć, iż za kilkanaście godzin staną na owalnym, wydeptanym placu po to, aby napaść na dziecko. Oparty o biurko Roy również gryzł się z takimi myślami, klnąc na czym świat stoi. I chociaż sumienie szczerzyło na niego ostre, srebrzyste zębiska, zdecydował, podjął decyzję, z której nie wycofa się nawet za cenę swego jestestwa.

* * *

Nieubłagane, plujące żarem słońce już wędrowało po nieboskłonie, kiedy duża grupa wojskowych ruszyła na zachód – prosto do kamiennych obelisków, wysokich monumentów roztrzaskanych w iglice i płaskie, kruszące się głazy. Wyłoniły się one dosyć prędko zza wijących się wydm, wychyliły niczym nieśmiałe karykatury potężnych gór. Ciemnobrązowe, gdzieniegdzie znaczone złotem i bordową barwą, zajmowały spory kawałek terenu, zalegając na nim jak gruzy starożytnej budowli.

Podpułkownik podniósł zaciśniętą w pięść rękę, po czym wskazał dwa odmienne kierunki. Pierwsza ekipa składająca się z ćwiartki obecnych powędrowała w prawo, druga natomiast sprawnie w lewo. Mustang posłał znaczące spojrzenie Rizie, ta przekazała niemy rozkaz swojej grupie i legła na gorącym podłożu. Ostatni zespół pod przewodnictwem samego czarnowłosego pomaszerował naprzód, wprost ku rozległemu obiektowi, w którym ukrywał się morderca Kurori'ego.

- Macie być ostrożni i czujni – rzekł w połowie przeprawy do komunikatora. – Nie spłoszcie go. – Ostatnim stwierdzeniem rozwiał marzenia podwładnych o tym, jakoby martwił się o ich bezpieczeństwo. Naturalnie, brał to pod uwagę i zawsze starał się nie narażać ludzi bez wyraźnej potrzeby, lecz nie zamierzał okazywać takiej słabości. Przywódca ma być silny, pewny oraz chłodny, by kalkulacje spod jego czupryny były właściwe, niezamglone uczuciami.

Ruch pomiędzy parą strzelistych skał zmroził ich wędrówkę, wstrzymał w miejscu gotowych do ataku, oddania salwy strzałów w przeciwnika. Nie zdążyli nawet dobrze wycelować, kiedy na szczyt najwyższego kamienia wskoczyła drobna postać ze skrzyżowany na klatce piersiowej rękoma. Cały oddział, wszystkie cztery zastępy nakierowały ku niej lufy, kilkadziesiąt palców już natarło na języki spustów.

Hari okręcił się dookoła własnej osi, rozprostowując ramiona. Nie czuł nic, gdy nożyki niby chmura strzał zalała jednostki, serce nie przyspieszyło ani odrobinę, ekscytacja nie pojawiła się w umyśle, adrenalina nie popłynęła żyłami. Emocje przygniecione bryłą lodu grzęzły w bagnie duszy, odbijając się w szmaragdowych tęczówkach pojedynczymi odblaskami chłodu. Prócz tego nie było nic…

Skręcona, wijąca się wiązka płomieni pożarła ostrza nacierające na ekipę Roy'a, lecz pozostałe zostały praktycznie bez osłony. Okrzyki bólu rozdarły powietrze pustyni jak niespodziewany grom, wbiły się w uszy przyjaciół podobne do długich, grubych igieł.

- Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda! Raport! – krzyknął do mikrofonu podpułkownik, odparowując kolejną z rzędu napaść małych, piekielnie ostrych kling.

- Mamy kilku rannych – odezwała się pierwsza podporucznik, a zdanie to powtórzyła dwójka mężczyzn.

_Cholera – _syknął w duchu Mustang, skacząc do przodu długim susem. Przeturlał się po nagrzanym piasku, blokując noże zamaszystym sznurem iskrzącego ognia. Machnął ręką na podwładnych, a ci zabrali się błyskawicznie do roboty, gradem pocisków zalewając dzieciaka. Ten zeskoczył w dół, niknąc wśród niższych partii skał, osłonięty szczelnie przed kulami. Roy warknął głucho, postępując kilka kroków naprzód i wywołując długi snop płomieni wyglądem przypominający olbrzymiego, wężowego potwora. Rozpędzona pożoga z wyciem zderzyła się z kamieniami, wgryzając się w nie rozchwianymi, wirującymi językami. Odpryski runęły w tył jak przewrócone giganty, padły na szumiące piaski wielkimi falami.

Żołnierze chowali się czym prędzej za wydmami, nie mogąc powstrzymać współczucia dla istoty uwięzionej w tym alchemicznym piekle. Niewyobrażalny skwar wprawił przestrzeń w konwulsyjne drżenie, złamał ją niby kruche zapałki, wypełnił jadowitą pomarańczą po same brzegi. Ciężkie filary dotąd wyciągnięte ku sklepieniu popękały, a w następstwie runęły z hukiem, wzbijając tumany szarego kurzu. Zachłanny potok urwał się nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, dając dojrzeć to, co w chwili obecnej było już wyłącznie marnym, cmentarnym pogorzeliskiem.

- Nie przeżył tego, nie ma wątpliwości – odezwał się Jean, uspokoiwszy rozchwiany oddech, złapawszy potrzebne, jakże cenne hausty tlenu. Wciąż czuł ciarki rozchodzące się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, ciarki strachu, wręcz paniki obecnej wtedy, gdy podpułkownik wyzwalał tak ogromne pokłady wschodniej energii.

Wtedy nachalne, brudne chmury zawirowały, niewidzialna, acz doskonale wyczuwalna siła zakręciła nimi szerokiego, zwężającego się młynka. Drobne odłamki wzniosły się do szaleńczego tańca naokoło większych kuzynów, obijały się o siebie z upiornym klekotem i stukotem.

- Masaka – wykrztusił Breda, mimowolnie opuszczając broń i niedowierzając, zupełnie niczym pozostali, w to, co rozgrywało się na pobojowisku strawionym przez przychylny Roy'owi żywioł.

Okiełznany, przyjazny zielonookiemu wiatr rozwiał popiół i kurz, wcześniej zaś osłaniając tymczasowego, niezwykle młodego pana opiekuńczymi skrzydłami. Odgradzając go od wściekłych płomieni, nie dopuszczając ich do niego, nie pozwalając skrzywdzić chłopca, który przyzwał go krótkim, szybkim poleceniem. Musnął czule blady policzek, potargał wystające spod przykrycia kosmyki, załopotał połami aba – dodawał otuchy, mimo iż było to bezcelowe, całkowicie niepotrzebne.

Czarne tęczówki napotkały szmaragdowe, pożar starł się z wiecznym śniegiem. Dla Mustanga czas zatrzymał się gwałtownie, wierzgnął dziko i szarpnął jak katowany rumak. Otoczenie straciło sens, na podobieństwo starego płótna wypłowiało, poszarzało, utraciło wszystkie żywe barwy prócz jednej – nieprawdopodobnej zieleni zakleszczonej w dwóch pierścieniach, zakutej żelaznymi, lodowatymi kajdanami wokół źrenic, rozlanej szronem w szklistej powłoce. Coś wewnątrz niego spięło się boleśnie, rozsypało w duszy miliardy niewielkich igieł dźgających ją i katujących bez ustanku. _Boję się go? To niemożliwe!_ – przemknęło przez myśli, rozpaliło gniew skierowany w samego siebie i w przeciwnika. Dzieciaka, który zachowywał się i działał niczym zawodowy zabójca, dzieciaka, który nie okazywał niczego, na którego twarzy nie istniała ani jedna rysa – perfekcyjna, niezmącona maska.

- Brać go – usłyszał własny głos, brzmiący co najmniej nietypowo, inaczej niż zwykle.

Chwila zawahania żołnierzy, moment opóźnienia, a drobna sylwetka już przemykała zwaliskiem ku większej zaporze, pasmu skał początkujących niskie, lecz ostre i gęste góry wychylające się spomiędzy wydm. Podpułkownik zaklął, ruszając jego śladem i nawet nie czekając na kompanów. Priorytetem było schwytanie nieznajomego, pojmanie go żywcem, wybadanie i wypytanie. Wyciśnięcie z niego najmniejszej informacji, wydobycie okruszków spojonych później w logiczną całość.

- Chusa! – Havoc dołączył do niego z częścią swego i Bredy zespołem. Przyjaciel został z tyłu z rannymi, nie będącymi w stanie dalej kontynuować potyczki. Riza również wycofała się na dalsze pozycje, rozstawiając snajperów w strategicznych pozycjach.

- Zagonimy go w zaułek – wyjaśnił krótko plan działania Roy, wkraczając w czołowe, zaczynające głębsze mroki cienie.

Pochyłe, ostre jak brzytwa klify wisiały nad nimi posępnie, upodabniając się do kruczych skrzydeł. Piasek i drobiny skalne chrzęściły pod butami z wysokimi cholewami, jasne płaszcze narzucone na granatowe mundury strzępiły się i darły w spotkaniu z nieprzychylnym otoczeniem. Wtem żołnierze przystanęli nagle, niemal wpadając na siebie nawzajem, potrącając się, stękając żałośnie.

- Cisza! – syknął czarnowłosy, petryfikując podwładnych samym brzmieniem tonu.

A tuż przed nimi rozpościerał się pokręcony labirynt naturalnych przesmyków, zakrętów, ścieżek oraz nieistotnych dolin zasypanych złotym szczerkiem. Żadnych naprowadzających na wroga śladów, żadnych wskazówek dotyczących położenia kłopotliwego agresora. Jean wyjął papierosa z paczki, sięgnął po zapalniczkę…

Świst. Pstryknięcie.

Na bębenki nadział się wrzask ognia, chrupot otaczających ich ścian, gwizd otoczonego korkociągiem podmuchu nożyka. Dwie potęgi zwarły się w uściskach, zawinęły się niby poplątane wstęgi, przechyliły w prawo z przeciągłym wyciem, sięgnęły po rozleglejsze tereny łapczywie. Wibracje wzmogły się, osiągnęły limit i wreszcie… nastąpiła eksplozja, rozrzucająca niematerialne pięści we wszystko wokół. Głazy stoczyły się po stromych zboczach, zaś reakcja łańcuchowa pociągnęła za nimi wyrwane półki, roztrzaskanie granie, ścięte kolumny. Zapanował rozgardiasz, gdy ludzie targnęli się do ucieczki, taranując się, przepychając i odtrącając. Ostatecznie powstrzymała ich szkarłatna kopuła płomienistych języków, które otoczyły ich i wybuchły na boki oraz skosy. Przeciwstawna siła odepchnęła niebezpieczeństwo z dala od nich, odsunęła niezadowoloną Śmierć na krańce istnień, wypchnęła srebrzyste ostrze kosy i kościane palce poza zasięg, kilometry od dusz.

Odsłonięta postać, której kryjówka rozpadła się na dobre, umknęła w bok szybko, precyzyjnie. Wyliczone ruchy, ilość kroków, metry, centymetry… Hari zamarł w przesmyku, czując, jakby kwas zalał mu płuca, wyżerając w nich dziury, przebijając, wypalając do cna. Urywane tchnienia umykały spomiędzy zaciśniętych szczęk, krople potu perliły się na bladej, alabastrowej skórze, spazmy cierpienia wstrząsały nastoletnim ciałem. Palce zamknęły się w pięść, nogi mozolnie, z trudem pociągnęły korpus dalej, przeciwstawiając się zmęczeniu oraz agonii.

_/"Obiecaj!"/_

_ Zniszczyć… wyeliminować. – _Młoda hybryda zeskoczyła ze skarpy, niemal upadając na chropowate, żwirowe podłoże. _Atak z zaskoczenia… Zmiażdżyć w cieniu… - _Słaniając się na nogach szedł wzdłuż pionowego muru natury, podpierając się o niego prawą ręką. Lewa zwisała wzdłuż tułowia bezczynnie z powodu kamiennego szpikulca sterczącego z ramienia. Materiał szaty w tych okolicach już dawno nasiąkł szkarłatem, pijąc go łapczywie i karmiąc się nim jak pożywieniem.

Kap… kap… kap…

Krople czerwieni znaczyły ścieżkę niczym okruszki chleba, niespiesznie zsuwając się z gładkiej skóry, muskając wyćwiczone w zabijaniu palce i wreszcie pędząc ku ukochanej ziemi. Wilk nie baczył na to, posuwając się w przód, szukając odpowiedniego zakamarka do kontrataku, wybicia mundurowych jeden po drugim. Aż wreszcie nikt się nie ostanie, nikt nie będzie zagrażał jemu oraz JEJ.

_/"Proszę… Hari!... Obiecaj!"/_

Wyszedł na otwarty plac, obszar podobny do leśnej polany, jednak tutaj miast dębowych konarów znajdowały się potężne, grube, wysokie głazy uniemożliwiające ucieczkę. Jedynym wyjściem był powrót, zawrócenie i odnalezienie nowego przesmyku, nowej szczeliny – bramy do wolności, bezpieczeństwa oraz zasadzki. Lecz nie mógł tego zrobić, nie był w stanie się cofnąć, a tylko brnąć uparcie naprzód, słysząc za sobą tupot wojskowych oficerów. Przemierzył chwiejnie wypełnioną pustką przestrzeń, znajdując podparcie w przeciwległej ścianie.

_/__Krzyk… Przyparty do muru… „Bierz ich!"… Mściwy rechot… „Pozbądź się go!"/_

Mustang, z szyderczym grymasem zadowolenia, deptał po krwawych śladach do kresu, kulminacyjnego punktu – schwytania mordercy. Zobaczył go natychmiast po wypadnięciu z przesmyku, toteż podniósł dłoń gotowy wykorzystać alchemię. Żołnierze stłoczyli się po jego bokach, trzymając dzieciaka na muszce, nie spuszczając luf nawet odrobinę w dół. Skonsternowani wpatrywali się w odsłoniętego, obnażonego nieprzyjaciela, stojącego do nich plecami i dyszącego ciężko. Chrapliwy, szarpany oddech świadczył o doskwierającej mu boleści - gnębiącej, tłamszącej i przygniatającej kark.

- Poddaj się – zakomunikował twardo podpułkownik. – Jesteś typem dywersanta, nie wojownika, więc nie dasz sobie… - urwał, z czystym niedowierzaniem patrząc na scenę przed sobą.

I oto zapędzony w kozi róg drapieżnik sięgnął po krańcowy atut, ostatniego asa, który niby wilcza paszcza miał połknąć niedogodności, zmieść na dobre dręczących go ludzi. Zabić ich. Zagoniony do pracy wiatr zataczał z krzykiem ciasne kręgi, jego wirujące pasma ścierały się ze sobą z jazgotem, spomiędzy nich sypały się perłowe mgnienia, jaskrawe błyski ze świstem znikające w atmosferze. Rzadkie, cienkie wyładowania pełzały niespokojnie po skałach, lizały porozrywane skraje aba, miotały się chaotycznie jak pokaleczone gady. Hari odwrócił się, dzierżąc w zdrowej ręce okrągły, pięknie oszlifowany brylant – szlachetny kruszec, wabiący do siebie tysiące wskrzeszonych piorunów, których biała, najczystsza barwa kuła w źrenice, zmuszała do przymknięcia powiek.

- Chikushou – zaklął Roy, pierwszy raz widząc tak skondensowaną energię sztuki wschodu, pierwszy raz widząc kogoś, kto podmuchy zdołał przekształcić w grom.

Uwięzieni wewnątrz bałaganu, zamknięci w pandemonium nie mieli najmniejszych szans uniknąć ciosu takiej dawki mocy. Dzieciak też… Podpułkownik bez dalszego zastanawiania wyskoczył przed podkomendnych, głuchy na ich przerażone nawoływania, ślepy na gesty mające skusić go do bezowocnej ucieczki. Dostrzegał kondensację lśniących pasm, niewzruszoną postać grzęznącą w bagnie niesłychanej alchemii, szmaragdowe tęczówki pozbawione jakiegokolwiek uzewnętrznienia. Puste, idealnie wyczyszczone z uczuć, matowe i… martwe.

Piorun zaiskrzył, ryknął lwim głosem, wstrząsającym wszystkim w promieniu kilometra. Blask błyskawicy przesiąkł między palcami, kiedy elektryczny węgorz pognał wysoko w górę, by zapętlić się, przechylić krzywy łeb ku gruntowi i zanurkować z zawrotną prędkością.

- Zatrzymaj to! – krzyknął Mustang, lecz do młodzieńca prawie nic już nie docierało.

Utrzymywał się na nogach raptem dzięki usłużnej pomocy żywiołu, na wpół kontaktując ze światem zewnętrznym, słysząc wszechobecny szum, piski, dudnienia. Zamglonym, umarłym spojrzeniem postrzegał jedynie kolorową szarańczę, niewyraźne kształty scalające się ze sobą i rozłączające jednocześnie. Zabić – dominujące pragnienie, górująca ochota. Nic więcej.

Zdesperowany Roy wyskoczył do przodu, w jednym momencie podejmując decyzję. Przeklinając swą głupotę, ryzyko i szaleństwo, ogniem utorował sobie most do wroga. Dopadł do niego natychmiastowo, łapiąc za chudy nadgarstek i ciągnąc go w dół. Pikujący, naładowany energią wąż zaskrzeczał, podrywając się jak ugodzony halabardą i strzelając w przypadkowe kamienie gniewnymi biczami potęgi. Świat zatrząsł się spazmatycznie nawet u podstaw, filary z jękiem legły poziomo niby ścięte mieczem, padół zatrzeszczał z protestem. Chaos… rozgardiasz… a potem… cisza.

_/„Hari"... __Delikatne czochranie włosów… „Wierzę w ciebie, wiesz?"/_

_

* * *

_

Niewielkie pomieszczenie oświetlone słabą lampą przylegało do sąsiedniego jednostronnym lustrem, za którym siedzieli w napiętym milczeniu żołnierze. Mustang wpatrywał się uparcie w ledwo siedzącego w małym pokoiku, wyraźnie wyczerpanego chłopaka, który obudził się dopiero, co po trzydniowej śpiączce. Towarzyszący Hari'emu mężczyzna o ostrych rysach i brązowym, łagodnym wzroku mówił do niego bez przerwy w dialekcie Beduinów. Wreszcie, po godzinie monologu i braku odzewu, podniósł się z plastikowego, niewygodnego krzesła. Z westchnieniem zostawił Wilka samego, zamykając za sobą bezgłośnie drzwi.

- Czy wszystkie hybrydy są tak rozmowne? – odezwał się Jean, pocierając z niezadowoleniem bandaż owinięty wokół głowy.

To, że mieli do czynienia z genetyczną, ludzko-zwierzęcą krzyżówką odkryli już w pierwszej dobie przetrzymywania więźnia w namiocie szpitalnym. Wstręt, z jakim lekarz podchodził do zakazanego istnienia, największego grzechu wśród alchemików na długo wrył się w pamięć podpułkownika, a także jego podwładnych.

- Najważniejsze jest to, że pogłoski były realne – wtrącił się Breda, mając na myśli raporty dotyczące obecności dziwnych stworzeń oraz sztuki wschodu na poszczególnych terenach pustyni. Między innymi było to powodem, dla którego przysłano właśnie tutaj japońskie wojsko, mające obalić lub potwierdzić doniesienia. I, naturalnie, odkryć zamiary rzeczonych osób zajmujących się tą dziedziną.

Roy potarł zaczerwieniony, pokryty licznymi zadrapaniami policzek, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. Chłopak nie był zwykłym osobnikiem, a wyćwiczonym, wykwalifikowanym i świetnym zabójcą-dywersantem. Nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości, iż ktoś nauczył go tej profesji, wbił do głowy zasady i wypchnął w ocean śmierci. Szmaragd jego tęczówek w dalszym ciągu był pusty, co było przytłaczające oraz przygniatające zarazem. Co do jednego podpułkownik miał jednak wątpliwości, toteż postanowił wypróbować tezę.

- Chusa? – zapytała Riza za przechodzącym do sąsiedniej sali przełożonym. Ten z premedytacją chwycił oparcie krzesła, przysuwając je bliżej jeńca. Havoc i Breda odwrócili się z westchnieniami, nie chcąc nawet na to patrzeć.

- Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? – zapytał po angielsku Mustang, sadowiąc się w miarę wygodnie naprzeciw Hari'ego i obserwując najdrobniejsze reakcje małolata.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, uzyskawszy jego nikłą, ale zawsze większą od zera, uwagę. Baczne spojrzenie czarnych oczu spoczywało natarczywie na dzieciaku, nie deprymując go, nie wprowadzając w zakłopotanie. Obojętny jak bryła lodu trwał prawie nieruchomo, choć wewnątrz niego, gdzieś głęboko zatlił się niewielki płomyk – pierwszy raz od miesięcy usłyszał znaną mu doskonale mowę.

- Zacznijmy od początku – zaproponował Roy. – Jak się nazywasz? – zadał krótkie, treściwe pytanie, tym razem oczekując przynajmniej pojedynczego wyrazu.

- Hari. – I taki też otrzymał, wprawiając w osłupienie czających się za zwierciadłem wojskowych. Czarnowłosy przypuszczał, że blond palacz zwołał tam już połowę oddziału.

- Skąd pochodzisz? – Wilk milczał, a w zieleni pojawiło się coś, co kazało podpułkownikowi odpuścić. – Kto i kiedy przemienił cię w hybrydę? – przeszedł więc dalej, nachylając się nieco w przód. Zrażony tym więzień szarpnął się minimalnie, zaraz zastygając niby groteskowa rzeźba. _Ciekawe – _mruknął w duchu Mustang.

- Ojciec, nie pamiętam – odpowiedział młodzieniec tym samym, wypranym z emocji tonem, rozsiewającym ciarko po plecach.

Nastąpił jeszcze dalszy wywiad, badający jego powiązania z tubylcami, powody włóczenia się samemu po nieprzyjaznym, piaszczystym odludziu, zamordowania sierżanta… W końcu Roy przerwał, dowiedziawszy się tego, czego chciał. _I co ja mam z tym fantem zrobić? – _westchnął, stukając paznokciami w wypolerowany blat stolika, aby nagle tego zaprzestać. Miał plan – ryzykowny, lecz jeżeli powiedzie się, upragniony awans będzie bardzo blisko.

- Zawrzyjmy umowę – odezwał się z cwanym grymasem. – wstąpisz do naszego wojska, a dokładniej rzecz ujmując: do mojej kompanii. Będziesz wykonywać rozkazy, trzymał się nakazów oraz zakazów, jakie na ciebie nałożę. W zamian pozwolę ci prowadzić badania, podeślę ci potrzebne materiały, pomogę w odnalezieniu twojego stwórcy – wyliczał, z satysfakcją zauważając pierwszą iskrę życia w toni szmaragdów: ciekawość, zainteresowanie.

Hari milczał, choć wewnątrz siebie podjął już decyzję. Nie rozumiał w prawdzie kilku słów, ich znaczenie pozostało dla niego przysłoniętą mgłą zagadką, ale po chłodnej analizie doszedł do wniosku, że kooperacja – nie koleżeńska czy przyjacielska współpraca, to zjawisko nie istniało w jego świecie – będzie korzystna.

- W tym stanie nie zdziałasz wiele, a twój wygląd stworzy dodatkowe bariery. - Chusa wstał niespiesznie. – My gwarantujemy ci szersze możliwości. To od ciebie zależy, czy będziesz tkwił tutaj – drgnięcie – czy też dołączysz do armii i ruszysz dalej.

* * *

- Zgodził się – wyszeptał cichy głos, wmieszany w cudowną, orzeźwiającą pieśń ptaka wielkości łabędzia.

- Nie miał innego wyboru, dyrektorze. – Roy stał przy oknie, delektując się leśnym krajobrazem rozciągniętym aż po sam horyzont.

- Rozumiem. – Tykanie zegara, bezgłos między nimi. – Skąd się wzięło jego nazwisko? Przedstawił się samym imieniem – rzekł Albus, gładząc w zamyśleniu długą, siwą brodę.

Pułkownik uśmiechnął się na kolejne napływające wspomnienie, odwracając się i opierając luźno o parapet.

- Zważywszy na bliznę na czole oraz to, że potrafi stworzyć piorun, nazwaliśmy go Raikou, co w naszym języku oznacza „Błyskawica" – wyjaśnił, nie zważając na wlepione w niego czarne, paciorkowe ślepia feniksa.

Flauta* przeciągnęła się jak leniwa pantera, wskazówki prężyły się na tarczy mozolnie niby dzikie, polujące koty.

- Nie było mu łatwo, czyż nie? – Błękitne tęczówki ukryte za okularami-połówkami utraciły zwyczajowe chochliki, radosne błyski tłumione przez okrucieństwo trwania na tym niesprawiedliwym padole, ogniki gaszone potwornym obliczem wojny i człowieka.

Zdziwił go krótki, suchy śmiech Mustanga, brzmiący w głuszy gabinetu niby coś niestosownego, niewłaściwego.

- Z tego dzieciaka wypruto strach, niepewność i całą paletę pozostałych uczuć – rzucił niemal szorstko, potępiając takowe postępowanie dorosłych. – Ganiając za poszlakami, tropiąc hybrydy i Ojczulka zdołał podłapać wyłącznie sarkazm i ironię, zetknąć się z kolejnymi dawkami nienawiści, wstrętu, obrzydzenia. Kierował się zemstą… - przerwał, nim podjął wątek ponownie. – Nim przybyliśmy tutaj był tylko nieletnim, odrzucanym przez społeczeństwo majorem poszukującym wendetty. Uda mu się to, jestem tego pewien, ale wie pan, co? – Dumbledore zaprzeczył bezgłośnie, ciekaw następnych wyrazów. – Najważniejsze jest to, że ten głupi, uparty bachor wreszcie uczy się ufać, czuć… i żyć.

* * *

*Chusa - jap. podpułkownik.

*Flauta - synonim ciszy.


	48. Rozdział 47

**ROZDZIAŁ 47**

„**Potężne imadło zgniotło mu krtań."**

Koko-wa… doko*?

Krótkie słowa odbiły się w zamroczonym umyśle bolesnym echem, zabrzmiały jak mocne, wibrujące tony kościelnego dzwonu. Pustka i niezgłębiona czerń temu towarzyszące frustrowały jeszcze bardziej, zacieśniały z lubością kata niematerialną obręcz na gardle, nie pozwalały zaczerpnąć pełnego, tak potrzebnego oddechu. Zbłąkane myśli dryfowały w niebycie denerwująco, tworząc coraz większy, kolosalny wręcz chaos. Wspomnienia zderzały się ze sobą jak statki, których załogi wabił syreni śpiew; przeplatały się ze sobą nieustannie, mieszały, wprowadzając zamęt, burzliwe zamieszanie.

Nani-ga okot*…

Palące przełyk uczucie zerwało brutalnie wszystko inne, skupiając na sobie całą chwiejną uwagę Hari'ego. Suchy, drapiący kaszel wstrząsnął drobnym ciałem, zatrząsł nim porywiście, strasząc gwałtownością trójkę mężczyzn. Zanim ci zdołali chociażby przypaść do łóżka rekonwalescenta, ten odkrył ponownie, iż posiada kończyny, tułów oraz głowę – pulsujące tępo, rwące w każdym miejscu, obwieszczające buntowniczo swe wyczerpanie i pragnienie odpoczynku. Powieki dopingowały im ochoczo, ciążąc, jak gdyby ważyły co najmniej kilkadziesiąt kilogramów.

- Spokojnie, Wilku – odezwał się zniekształcony, acz znajomy głos z prawej strony. Przynajmniej Raikou przypuszczał, iż to właśnie ten kierunek, gdyż przy próbie przewrócenia się na bok, prócz protestu mięśni, doznał wrażenia, jakoby znajdował się na chyboczącym się, niestabilnym jachcie, co i rusz pomiatanym przez wielkie fale.

Skojarzenie to nie było zbyt optymistyczne, ponieważ wychowany w kraju o znikomej ilości wody znienawidził podróże tego typu za pierwszym podejściem. Do dziś pamiętał szydercze grymasy wojskowych, kiedy blady, na uginających się nogach wracał pospiesznie do kajuty skryć się przed przepastnym, nieograniczonym błękitem wdzierającym się zewsząd szturmem. I przed pogardą, tak wyraźnie odbijającej się w umundurowanych postaciach.

- W porządku? – zapytał Bangou, nachylając się nad pacjentem i lustrując go uważnie. Nie zamierzał przeoczyć żadnych objawów i nie musiał się nawet wysilać, by tego dokonać: odznaczały się one na alabastrowej twarzy jak krwawe znamiona.

Chorobliwe, zdecydowanie zanadto głębokie cienie pod oczyma wykrzywiały się ironicznie, zaś lekkie drżenie dłoni rechotało i kpiło sobie z poczynań medyka. Na całe szczęśnie prócz ogromnego wyczerpania fizycznego, zadrapań, siniaków, stłuczeń oraz nadwerężenia układu oddechowego młodemu majorowi nic nie dolegało. Najpoważniejszym z wymienionych skutków walki był ostatni, który przy ignorancji i bezczynności doprowadziłby do śmierci Tańczącego. Z tego względu lekarz zaaplikował w przedramię Hari'ego silny, skondensowany bardziej niźli pigułki medykament w charakterze zastrzyku.

Matowy szmaragd wreszcie ukazał się nieśmiało światu, wychylił się zza bezpiecznej kryjówki, oczekując przyjęcia na siebie przesadnie jaskrawych darów słońca. Lecz nic takiego się nie stało, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu panował przyjemny półmrok. Zaciągnięte szczelnie zasłony uniemożliwiały świetlistym promieniom przekroczenia ustalonej granicy, będąc czymś na wzór wiernych strażników. Młodzieniec mrugnął leniwie, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując nieobcy wystrój przyznanego mu w lato pokoju w domu na Grimmauld Place 12. Dostatecznym dowodem na to, gdzie go ulokowano, był nakreślony na ścianie krąg wypełniony prostymi znakami.

- Już? Dobudziłeś się? – rzekł cierpliwie piwnooki, przysiadając na skraju materaca i wyciągając z torby przyrządy mające pomóc mu w badaniach.

Zbagatelizował słabe warknięcie kuracjusza*, sprawdzając dokładnie stan jego zdrowia. Roy wraz z Syriuszem obserwowali to w milczeniu i trzymali się z tyłu, nie chcąc przeszkadzać w procesie przywracania wietrznego alchemika do kompletnej sprawności. W tej chwili czuli się, choć nie przyznaliby się do tego głośno za żadne skarby, bezużytecznymi ludźmi, mogącymi jedynie ciszą wspierać kompana wojny. Black dygnął impulsywnie, przypomniawszy sobie ten lęk o Hari'ego, kąsającą zajadle obawę o niego w tamtym momencie…

_/Bazyliszek zasyczał, obnażając długie, ociekające jadem kły, gdy wtem ziemią targnęła niespotykana siła, niewyobrażalna potęga objęła teren zamku w zabójcze kleszcze i potrząsnęła nim zażarcie. Spojrzenia obecnych natychmiast skierowały się ku wysokiemu, gigantycznemu wirowi, który to zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, przechylał na boki niby pijany cyklop. Nikt nie baczył na słodką istotkę uciekającą przed czarnoksiężnikiem, nikt nie odwrócił się, z przerażeniem śledząc załamanie się tworu. Przejmujący, wprawiający niemal w konwulsje ryk tysiąca burz zagrzmiał głębokim basem, zaś rozhuśtana, pozbawiona energetycznej podpory spieniona ciecz opadła do środka, wprost do oka cyklonu._

_Krzyki… wrzaski… piski… rozgardiasz i nieład…_

_Całość ludzkiego rozpaczania zagłuszyły trzaski łamanych jak zapałki drzew, szum atakującej ląd wody, turkot pomiatanych pni, chrupot pożeranych konarów, mlaśnięcia martwych, pokrytych śluzem stworzeń, zaklęcia ochronne co trzeźwiejszych magów wplatające się w ogół ogłuszających dźwięków. Gdy w końcu zapanował spokój barwiony żalem, niedowierzaniem i desperacją, ujrzeli ponad nieprawdopodobnie spokojną taflą jeziora sploty szafirowego cielska. Te rozluźniły się, rozchyliły, prezentując łeb w kształcie grotu spoczywający nad łukiem, niewielkim ułamkiem korpusu dotąd otoczonego przez resztę tułowia. A tam, żywa i cała, była trójka wcześniej pojedynkująca się z Czarnym Panem./_

Bał się, naprawdę bał się wtedy o nowego… _Przyjaciela? – _Zaskoczenie błysnęło w szarych tęczówkach, które zaraz nabrały miękkiego, ciepłego wyrazu. – _Tak, jest nim z pewnością. Nawet, jeżeli on sam o tym nie wie. – _Odrobinę wredny, jednocześnie zdeterminowany uśmiech rozjaśnił oblicze animaga. _– Już ja mu to delikatnie uświadomię! Wbiję do głowy tego dzieciaka, że istnieją nie tylko negatywne więzi!_

- Skończyłem – zakomunikował raźnie Bangou, chowając przybory na ich należyte miejsce. – Nie jest tragicznie, ale nalegam, abyś przez pewien czas zażywał podwójną dawkę tabletek – dopowiedział, podnosząc się i tym samym przestając naruszać osobistą przestrzeń Raikou.

Ten skrzywił się z niechęcią na to oświadczenie, piorunując zielonym wzrokiem plastikową fiolkę nieustępliwie tkwiącą na szafce nocnej. Znużenie i zaspanie wycofały się już poddańczo, dzięki czemu umysł opuściła mgiełka zamroczenia, zaś mięśnie poczęły prawidłowo funkcjonować. Nie czekając więc na pozwolenie, major podźwignął się do siadu, zauważając przy okazji fakt, iż ubrany był wyłącznie w bezrękawnik i krótkie spodnie. Aba wisiała na krześle przy biurku, wyglądając jakby zaliczyła spotkanie z rozwścieczonym tygrysem.

- Niebawem rozpocznie się zebranie, Tańczący – poinformował go nagle Roy, maskując w wypowiedzi pytanie dotyczące udziału podwładnego w tym zgromadzeniu.

W odpowiedzi Wilk prychnął pogardliwie, odtrącając jednak kołdrę na bok w celu wydostania się z ciepłego łóżka. Nie planował dać satysfakcji poniektórym osobom, nie zjawiając się na dole. Zaabsorbowany wyczuwaniem odpowiedniej równowagi nie dojrzał nachalnego przyglądania mu się przez Łapę, kontemplującego w zamyśleniu liczne blizny znaczące jasną skórę alchemika – od wąskich i długich niby od cięcia nożem, po te szersze i nierówne jak po oparzeniach. Hari, dalej ignorując obecność trójki, sięgnął po sakiewki w celu ponownego przymocowania ich do pasa. Wolał mieć je pod ręką w każdej sytuacji i nie uśmiechało mu się wychodzenie gdziekolwiek bez nich. Kiedy natomiast sięgnął po miecz, Syriusz przeniósł uwagę na puszysty, zwierzęcy ogon nie ukryty aktualnie pod materiałem beduińskiej szaty. _Powinien przestać wreszcie ukrywać to, kim naprawdę jest. A skoro i tak wszyscy już wiedzą… - _Pod czaszką kiełkował i rozwijał się chyżo plan idealny, mający być zrealizowanym w następnych minutach.

Tak też się stało. Bez ostrzeżenia czarnowłosy przybrał swą formę ponuraka i prężnym susem dopadł do wierzchniego okrycia zarzuconego na oparciu. Nim ktokolwiek zareagował, chwycił je w zęby, szarpnął i pobiegł błyskawicznie ze zdobyczą do wyjścia. Wystarczyło podskoczyć, nacisnąć posrebrzaną klamkę i wypaść na korytarz jak piorun kulisty w pełni mocy.

- Co do… - Skonsternowany Mustang zamrugał, niedowierzając całemu zajściu i zmysłowi umożliwiającemu zaobserwowanie go. _Halucynacje?_

- Cholerny kundlu! – wrzasnął Raikou, łapiąc rękojeść broni i rzucając się w pogoń za Blackiem. – Jak cię dorwę, parszywy złodzieju, poćwiartuję na kawałki!

Piwnooki medyk zachichotał wesoło, teraz będąc całkowicie pewnym, iż z pacjentem będzie dobrze. Skoro był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie siły na gonienie psa, to pozostały ubytek szybko się zregeneruje. _Mam tylko nadzieję, że tym razem wytrzyma dłużej… _- Wbrew sobie westchnął, dodając krótką notatkę w podręcznym dzienniku.

* * *

Schody usytuowane między parterem a pierwszym piętrem okupowało pięć osób, zajmując obszar na stopniach i niecierpliwie wypatrując wieści o kondycji majora. Hermiona zakleszczała w napięciu palce na spódniczce, przygryzając dolną wargę w oszałamiającym, duszącym zmartwieniu. Żołądek ściskała boleśnie pętla troski, podburzana dodatkowo uporczywym współczuciem żądlącym wnętrzności. Dziewczyna ledwo trwała w nieprzyjaznym zakątku udekorowanym skrzacimi czerepami, połykając ciężko chęć udania się do lokum hybrydy. Kolejna kropla w pełnej czarze - zszokował ją fakt, że Hari jest genetyczną krzyżówką, obiektem, na którym zastosowano okrutne eksperymenty. Przecież odebrało mu to połowę należnego mu człowieczeństwa, rzuciło bezlitośnie na zwierzęcy poziom i utopiło w nurcie nienawiści oraz braku akceptacji. _Może dlatego jest taki oschły? Zimny?_

Trzy rude czupryny rodzeństwa – Ginny, Freda i George'a – wręcz płonęły w słabo oświetlonym holu, gdy nachyleni ku sobie dyskutowali, energicznie przy tym gestykulując. Zdawali się za nic mieć przytłaczającą atmosferę, jak gdyby doskonale wiedzieli, że nic złego się nie zdarzy. Jak gdyby nie mając nic przeciwko aparycji Tańczącego, jego pochodzenia czy osobowości. Afirmowali go takiego, jakim jest. Nic więcej.

Nimfadora lustrowała towarzyszy błyszczącym, różowym spojrzeniem, wymachując beztrosko nogami. Usposobienie jej nie zdradzało niepokoju, gdyż radosna dusza była owej emocji pozbawiona. Aurorka po prostu czuła, że młodzieńcowi nic nie zagraża; że prędko wyzdrowieje i znów będzie raczył ich złośliwymi uwagami. Nie mogło być inaczej, inna ścieżka nie istniała. _I wydało się to, kim jest – _pomyślała zadowolona. _– Musi… musi się przekonać, że zasługuje na dobro jak każdy!_

Niespodziewanie wydarzyło się coś dziwnego – duży, ciemny kształt wyskoczył zza rogu z charakterystycznym łopotaniem tkaniny i przeskoczył ponad nimi. Poderwali się do pionu zdezorientowani, lecz pazury już zaklekotały o dębowe, polerowane panele, gdy Syriusz podjął dalszą ucieczkę w kierunku salonu. Nie zdążyli otworzyć ust, a zostali wtórnie nawiedzeni – tym razem przez niedawnego rekonwalescenta Bangou.

Huk!

Hari, gnając na złamanie karku za bezczelnym Blackiem, nie wyhamował w porę, czego efektem było zderzenie z najmłodszą latoroślą Molly i Artura. Pod wpływem impetu oboje stracili statyczność i runęli na tych stojących niżej, co doprowadziło do sturlania się chaotycznej plątaniny ciał do podnóża schodów. Panna Granger jęknęła, odpychając łokieć któregoś z bliźniaków wpijający się jej pod żebra, Tonks wybulgotała w wytarty, bury dywanik niezrozumiałą obelgę, Ginny rozmasowała tętniące skronie, zerkając na klnącego niby szewc Raikou. Momentalnie brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się, natrafiwszy na wilcze, urocze w mniemaniu szóstoklasistki uszka.

- Ale śliczne! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie, chwytając je i tarmosząc dziarsko.

Hermiona zamarła z trwogą, dostrzegłszy szalone działania koleżanki. _Och, Merlinie, nie mogę na to patrzeć… Zaraz nastąpi apokalipsa! – _Lewa brew Tańczącego drgnęła nerwowo, kiedy on sam gromił lodowatym wzrokiem rudowłosą. Po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia zakłócono mu przestrzeń prywatną, ale w tym wypadku doznanie było intensywniejsze, silniejsze.

- Zgadzam się w stu procentach, siostrzyczko.

- Do twarzy ci w nich!

Oznajmili jednocześnie Fred oraz George, gramoląc się z podłogi i prezentując przy tym rzędy białych zębów. Nie wstrzymywali się z uciechą czy euforią, zerwawszy już w dzieciństwie wszelkie hamulce. Nie baczyli na konsekwencje wygłupów, szczenięcych dowcipów, gdyż ponad karę przekładali wspaniałą zabawę w kompanii z satysfakcją z uzyskanego śmiechu widzów. Jednak obecnie źle trafili – nie znający prostych, najzwyczajniejszych żartów czarnowłosy wziął ich odzywki i przekomarzania za dotkliwe, mające ranić obelgi. Nic w tym dziwnego, skoro zawsze, gdy ujawniała się jego nietypowość zostawał odrzucany przez społeczeństwo, obrzucany podłymi wyzwiskami, poszturchiwany i deptany. Mrużąc ślepia w chłodnym geście, podniósł się i odsunął od nastolatków, słuchając instynktu przestrzegającego przed nowymi ranami na potarganej, sponiewieranej duszy.

- Co tutaj się wyprawia? – zagrzmiał surowy głos Molly, zwabionej do przedpokoju przez hałas wynikający ze spotkania kłębka organizmów z parkietem.

- Nic, mamo – odparł potulnie piegowaty bliźniak i pragnąc rozładować arktyczne gromy dodał: – Urządzamy grupową orgię, żeby…

- Dość! Nie chcę słuchać tych bzdur – przerwała jego wypowiedź rodzicielka, gotując się do długiego, porządnego kazania na temat ich codziennych wyskoków.

Tę chwilę wybrał sobie taktowny Syriusz, wybiegając z salonu wręcz galopem, po czym wpadając do kuchni na pełnych obrotach. Zgromadzeni tam czarodzieje i wojskowi wydali wspólny, zgrany okrzyk na widok ponuraka dzierżącego w pysku Aba majora. Animag, nie zwolniwszy ani odrobinę, wczołgał się pod blat wśród ogólnego gwaru w nadziei, iż mebel ochroni go przed gniewem Hari'ego. Ten, porzucając niewielką grupę z holu, wdarł się do pomieszczenia niby porywisty wiatr zwiastujący tornado. Spekulacje i rozmowy ucichły jak ścięte kataną, nikt nie ważył się odezwać w starciu z iskrzącymi złością szmaragdami. Nie byli na tyle głupi, aby ściągając na siebie wściekłość w najczystszej postaci.

- Zapchlony kundlu, jeżeli sądzisz, że stół powstrzyma mnie przed poderżnięciem ci gardła, to naprawdę jesteś tępym idiotą – syknął Raikou jadowicie, wywołując niekontrolowane, masowe ciarki u zbiorowiska magów i japońskich żołnierzy.

Nie przepadał i nie tolerował naigrywania się z jego przypadłości, a tak właśnie odebrał całe te pomieszane okoliczności. Jakby tego było mało, sprawcą był ktoś, komu… powierzyłby własne istnienie? Co prawda obeznanie z tego typu relacjami międzyludzkimi chwiało się na poziomie niebezpiecznie bliskim zera, lecz podczas tych dób po zakończeniu misji ścigania hybryd zaznał namiastki zaufania, które objawiło się przede wszystkim współpracą w niedawnej bitwie w Hogsmead. Dotąd nie zdarzyło się, aby ofiarował komuś swe bezpieczeństwo, polegał na kimś w tak wysokim zakresie. A teraz Syriusz, którego dopuścił do zaminowanego jestestwa, zgniótł zdobyte zażyłości jak bezużyteczne urzędowe pismo. I to właśnie go… bolało? Ciężkie było dla niego zdefiniowanie zgniatających go wrażeń, porządne zinterpretowanie swojego wnętrza pod natłokiem tak wielu nowości.

Black wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek w samokrytyce, złorzecząc na wrodzoną tępotę, wariackie odruchy i gwałtowność objawiającą się w najmniej sprzyjających realiach. Potężne imadło zgniotło mu krtań, kiedy zobaczył w tęczówkach o barwie świeżej trawy zalążki poczucia zdrady pośród błysków furii. _Półgłówek ze mnie! – _Wychylił się spod kryjówki, stulając uszy i kajając się w przeprosinach za ten kretyński wybryk. _Powinienem, do cholery, przewidzieć jak zareaguje. Z jego oziębłej postawy i małego załamania po pojedynku z kreaturami łatwo wywnioskować, że zawsze robiono mu na złość, upokarzano go i obrażano. Wątpię, aby znał coś tak trywialnego jak niewinny psikus… A my… ja… potraktowaliśmy go nieświadomie jak tamte bydlaki! – _Hari wydobył z pokrowca sierpowaty miecz, na którego klindze zatańczyły odbite sylwetki płomyków świec. Żadna z zebranych osób nie dobyła różdżki, żadna z nich nie przezwyciężyła paraliżu wywodzącego się z niedowierzania i nagłego strachu. „On tego nie zrobi!" – powtarzali niczym modlitwę do Boga, znieruchomiali jak bezużyteczne truchła. To było coś odmiennego niż kiedyś, różniące się od zimnego Raikou zabijającego wrogów bez mrugnięcia okiem. Bo choć groził sprzymierzeńcom nader często, kaleczył ich i dźgał nożykami, nigdy nie podniósł na nich najgroźniejszego z ostrz z dostępnego mu repertuaru. Aż do teraz…

- Tańczący, odpuść nam łaskawie naocznego morderstwa – przerwał napiętą, toporną ciszę Mustang, opierający się nonszalancko o framugę. Za nim majaczyły niepewne, nieco bojaźliwe oblicza młodszej braci Zakonu Feniksa. – Jeżeli upuścisz mu choć kroplę krwi, pociągnę cię do odpowiedzialności – dodał pułkownik twardo, gdy podwładny nie kwapił się schować broni.

Raikou, po dłużącym się, ślamazarnym momencie, zniżył niespiesznie klingę, która niedługo potem wsunęła się z chrzęstem z powrotem do pochwy. Obdarzywszy wszystkich kpiącym prychnięciem, zwłaszcza Syriusza, podszedł do okna i przysiadł z godnością na parapecie. Nie upomniał się o szatę, nie wyrwał jej spomiędzy szczęk ponuraka, unosząc się honorem i zamierzając ze ślepą wyniosłością znieść nieprzychylność społeczeństwa. Black, odzyskawszy władzę w kończynach, odłożył jego własność na stół i przemienił się w człowieka. _Gdyby Lunio tu był, oberwałoby mi się solidnie. _– Na myśl o zamkniętym w jednym z pokoi, umęczonym po pełni wilkołaku zalał go jeszcze dobitniejszy wstyd.

Błysk…

Ogień w palenisku zabarwił się na kolor avady, zaś spomiędzy wijących się, skręcających jęzorów wyszli po kolei: Albus, Minerwa, Moody oraz Maes. Zatrzymali się natychmiast ze zdumieniem, porażeni posępną, grobową głuszą oraz wiszącym w powietrzu nieprzyjaznym lękiem. Hughes poczochrał krótkie kosmyki, niezbyt lubując się w takich klimatach.

- Coś nas ominęło? – zapytał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, odstąpiwszy od bezczynnej postawy.

Nie umknęło mu to, że major pozbawiony był wierzchniego okrycia. Ani to, że znajdowało się ono na blacie, z dala od zasięgu młodzieńca. Ani też to, że gospodarz kręcił się niespokojnie, przyjmując skruszoną postawę. Ostrzegawcza żaróweczka rozświetliła klarownie wątpliwości, czyniąc z nagabywania rzecz zbędną.

- Małe nieporozumienie – odparł stoickim tonem Roy, zarabiając tym sposobem sceptyczne, osłupiałe spojrzenia. Zignorowawszy je, zajął przypisane mu miejsce bez dalszych wyjaśnień.

- Moi drodzy – powiedział raźnie Dumbledore, wskazując wolne krzesła tylko czekające na to, aż ktoś raczy na nich usiąść.

Krótkotrwała konsternacja zakończyła się szuraniem drewnianych nóg o podłogę i cichym kliknięciem zamka w drzwiach. Bliźniacy, trochę pokorniejsi, przycupnęli jak najbliżej hybrydy, kierując się głównie ciekawością i zainteresowaniem. Ginny, Hermiona oraz Tonks za to, bazując na praktyce i autopsji, wolały pozostać niedaleko wyjścia w razie potrzeby ewakuacji.

- Wysłałem już grupę tropiącą za Tomem – rozpoczął dyrektor, opierając swym zwyczajem podbródek na złączonych dłoniach. – Wasi synowie, Bill i Charlie, niezwykle chętnie się do niej zgłosili – zwrócił się do państwa Weasley, którzy na to oświadczenie poczuli zarówno dumę z dzieci, lecz i niepokój.

- Nadają się do tego jak mało kto – rzekł Fred, pusząc się, jakoby to on podjął się wyzwania ścigania Lorda.

- Właśnie! Łamacz zaklęć mogący rozprawić się z barierami gadziny…

- … i znawca smoków, wiedzący jak poradzić sobie ze skrzydlatym wierzchowcem!

Rudowłosi przybili piątki w triumfie, nie przejmując się wagą sytuacji i możliwymi zagrożeniami. Snape skwitował to szyderczym grymasem, dziwiąc się, że ci dwaj ekscentryczni kawalarze przetrwali tyle lat i nie pochłonęła ich wojna. Ani ich nadmiernego poczucia humoru. _Idioci._

- Zgadzam się – przytaknął Alastor, który przeważnie skąpił nawet tak mizernych pochwał.

Respektował umiejętności najstarszych z rodzeństwa, gdyż niejednokrotnie ratowały one aurorskie drużyny z gorących, palących tarapatów. I to głównie dzięki notatkom Billa Remus zdołał skonstruować właściwe zaklęcie przeciw piekielnemu oddechowi łuskowatego monstrum.

- Teraz pozostaje nam jedynie dowiedzieć się, co Sami-Wiecie-Kto pragnie osiągnąć poprzez nimfę – westchnęła McGonagall, nie kłopocząc się poprawieniem rozczochranego przez pośpiech koka. Zbyt wiele się działo, zbyt wiele musieli uzgodnić i omówić, aby przejmować się czymś tak nieistotnym.

- Nereidę – poprawił ją odruchowo Hari, wyglądając bez zainteresowania przez szybę na pustą ulicę. Mustang, i nie tylko on, zlustrował go uważnie, nachalnie.

- A ty skąd ją znasz, co, Tańczący? – zażądał wytłumaczenia, tym razem nie odpuszczając tak łatwo.

- Napatoczyła się podczas spacerku, Zapałko – odpowiedział zjadliwie Raikou, nie wykazując jakichkolwiek chęci do spowiedzi przełożonemu.

Zebrani z tremą obserwowali zmagania dwóch wytrwałych, różnych temperamentów – jednego porównywalnego do rozhulanej pożogi, drugiego będącego uosobieniem syberyjskiego chłodu. Panna Granger wyprostowała się wtem, lekceważąc milczący spór. Olśnienie napadło ją gwałtownie, gdy przypomniała sobie poszukiwania w Zakazanym Lesie Wilka. _To ta zielonowłosa, drobna istotka pomogła mu wtedy wybrnąć z opałów! Uratowała go!_

- To co z nimfą? Dyrektorze? – Tonks klasnęła, wyrywając wszystkich z transu i powodując nerwowe podskoczenie części z nich.

- Nie wiadomo o niej zbyt wiele. Była więźniem Hogwartu przez wiele wieków, więc wszelkie dane o niej przepadły setki lat temu – wyjaśnił Albus cierpliwie, będąc nieliczną osobą, na którą nie wpływało zachowanie Tańczącego.

- Może ten bachor, skoro taki obeznany w temacie, uchyli rąbka tajemnicy – zabrał głos Moody, kierując pobliźniony, pobrużdżony palec na młodzieńca. Nie trzeba było się wysilać, aby odczytać i zauważyć jego wręcz namacalną niechęć do hybrydy.

Nimfadora załamała ręce nad temperamentem kolegi po fachu, jak inni oczekując ostrych słów od Hari'ego. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało, gdyż Raikou ograniczył się do wykrzywienia ironicznie ust i zgromienia chłodem mężczyzny. Miał największą ochotę milczeć, robiąc na złość zarozumiałemu starcowi, lecz ponaglające pstryknięcie zwróciło jego uwagę na pułkownika. _Przekonajmy się, jak zareaguje. _

- Gwiaździstego Smoka znajdziesz tam, gdzie królują Srebrne Lwy – zacytował powoli, akcentując w szczególności ostatnią parę wyrazów.

_Opłacało się. Zdecydowanie – _pomyślał z pełnym zadowoleniem, dojrzawszy poruszenie wśród wojskowych i niezrozumienie w oczach czarodziei. Przez zamieszanie żadne z obecnych nie zarejestrowało objawienia spływającego na podekscytowaną Hermionę, zaś słowa wypowiedziane przez Płomiennego odwróciły ich uwagę całkowicie.

- Zamierzasz wrócić do domu, Tańczący?

* * *

*Koko-wa doko? - dosłownie: "To jest gdzie?", potocznie: "Gdzie ja jestem?".

*Nani-ga okot... - "Co się stał..."

*Kuracjusz - pacjent.


	49. Rozdział 48

**ROZDZIAŁ 48**

„**Zapanowała nowa ciemność, odmienna od tej królującej na powierzchni."**

Parzystokopytne stworzenia przesuwały się miarowo, powoli naprzód, jak gdyby nie zachwycała ich ta wędrówka po oceanie gorących, złotych piasków tworzących wydmy. Chrapliwe oddechy rozbrzmiewały w ciszy, przerywane skrzeczeniem sępów kołujących na drgającym, szafirowym nieboskłonie. Okrutne oblicze palącego słońca wznosiło się jeszcze wyżej, rażąc wszystko w dole bezlitosnymi mackami żaru. Południe było nienajlepszą porą na opuszczenie bezpiecznych cieni oazy i jej życiodajnej, krystalicznej wody, lecz wędrowcy spieszyli się, nie mieli czasu.

Syriusz westchnął, ocierając krople słonego potu spływające po skroniach. Nie podobało mu się tutaj ani trochę, a noszenie grubych szat pustynnych dołowało go jeszcze bardziej. Najchętniej odwiązałby jedwabną szarfę oplatającą go w pasie i zrzuciłby te niewygodne odzienie, jednak pamiętał ostre przestrogi Hari'ego, jego zapewnienia, że jeżeli pozbawi się tego ubrania, długo pod okiem A'tar nie wytrzyma. Poddał się więc, nie chcąc psuć delikatnego porozumienia, jakie udało mu się z trudem odzyskać. Nie zamierzał niweczyć łączących ich więzi tak, jak zdołał to zrobić przed zebraniem Zakonu. Przymrużył oczy, przypominając sobie tę pamiętną dyskusję, podczas której zgłosił się na ochotnika do tej wyprawy. No, przynajmniej potwierdził swój udział w niej.

* * *

_/- Zamierzasz wrócić do domu, Tańczący?_

_ Cisza – głęboka i niczym nie zmącona, jak gdyby cały, kuchenny świat skoncentrował się na osobie Hari'ego, który opierając się o parapet patrzył szmaragdowymi oczyma na pułkownika. Nikt nie ważył się odezwać, pisnąć chociażby słowa, ponieważ każdego pożerała od środka żarliwa ciekawość. _

_- A co, Zapałko, planujesz wpakować mnie jako przewodnika jakieś żałosnej wycieczki? – rzekł wreszcie młodzieniec, przerywając ostrym, nieprzychylnym tonem uciążliwe milczenie. _

_ Doskonale wiedział, jakimi torami popędzi dyskusja po tym, jak wyjawi sentencję nimfy i nie do końca mu się to podobało. Nie przerywał tego jednak, nie zagadywał o ładnej pogodzie czy ataku kosmitów – to było poniżej jego godności. Zmierzenie się z prawdą i utarcie nosa żądnym informacji czarodziejom było odpowiedniejsze, bardziej w jego stylu. Nie uchylać się, nie wymigiwać – tak mu ona wpajała._

_- Któż inny lepiej się nadaje, skoro mieszkałeś tam przez co najmniej kilkanaście lat – zaczął ironicznie Roy, jasno pokazując, iż podwładny nie ma większego wyboru. – Nie wspomnę, że znasz język tubylców. Dodatkowy bonus! – Płomienny odchylił się na krześle, chwyciwszy jedną z zapisanych kartek i wymachując nią beztrosko. – Ale nie puszczę cię samego, jadę z tobą. Trzech alchemików z listy Maesa zginęło w tamtych okolicach, więc przy okazji to zbadam. – Czerń zmierzyła się z zielenią, dając przy tym niemy przekaz: „To nie była robota tamtejszych czy sługusów Lorda". Pozostawało więc jedno rozwiązanie, a Mustang chciał go mieć na oku, gdyby okazało się to rzeczywistością, nie domysłami._

_ Doskonale – brzęczało w umyśle Raikou. – Ale jeżeli natknę się na Ojca, nie licz, Zapalniczko, że powstrzymasz Błyskawicę. Nie tym razem…_

_- W takim razie, kochani – wtrącił się z dobrodusznym uśmiechem Albus – pozwólcie, że coś zaproponuję. Mianowicie, sądzę, iż nie powinniśmy wysyłać dużej grupy ze względów bezpieczeństwa oraz możliwości zdemaskowania, więc sugeruję waszą dwójkę – tu spojrzał na Płomiennego oraz Tańczącego – oraz Syriusza i Tonks. Współpracowaliście już, toteż nie będzie zgrzytów czy utrudnień._

_ Znaczna część zgromadzonych miała wątpliwości do ostatniego zdania ze względu na dzisiejsze wydarzenia. Szaleństwem byłoby posyłać Blacka z rozeźlonym, obrażonym na niego Wilkiem, lecz nikt nie był na tyle głupi, aby dyskutować o tym z dyrektorem. Przegadałby każdego, wpoił swoje racje i na koniec poczęstował cytrynowym dropsem._

_- Zgadzam się – powiedział ku ich zdumieniu animag, wierząc, że podczas misji uda mu się naprawić to, co tak efektownie zniszczył. Brakowało wtedy tylko piekielnych fanfar głoszących jego wątpliwy intelekt i czyny poprzedzające myślenie. _

_- Tak! Ja też! – wyrwała się z entuzjazmem Tonks, jak zwykle optymistyczna i domyślająca się zamierzeń kuzyna. Wtem zamarła i potoczyła naokoło nieco zdezorientowanym i zawstydzonym wzrokiem. – Ale że gdzie jedziemy? – zapytała z konsternacją, wywołując salwę chichotów i śmiechów._

_- Po Gwiaździstego Smoka – odpowiedział pogodnie i usłużnie Hughes. Atmosfera, dotąd napięta i dusząca, rozluźniła się znacznie, gdy na scenę wkroczyło ponownie wesołe nastawienie wojskowego. _

_- Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, wybieramy się na pustynię. Saharę, uściślając jeszcze bardziej – poprawił przyjaciela Roy, już układając plan działania, selekcjonując punkty i priorytety._

_- Wychowywałeś się na ogromnej…_

_- … gorącej…_

_- … pełnej nagrzanego piasku…_

_- … i uroczego słoneczka prażącego mózg…_

_- … patelni? – mówili na zmianę rudowłosi bliźniacy, ujmując w tych słowach całe zaskoczenie oraz niedowierzanie obecnych._

_ Hari w odpowiedzi ograniczył się do kpiącego grymasu, nie potwierdzając ani nie zaprzeczając nowościom. Nie było sensu tego robić, skoro stało się to już tak oczywiste jak to, że po dniu następuje ciemna noc. Bezsensem wydawało się odpowiadanie dwóm kawalarzom, nabijającym się praktycznie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji._

_- A tak w ogóle, to czym jest ten Smok? – zapytał trzeźwo dotąd nieprzemawiający, a śledzący sytuację Kingsley._

_- Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam – rzekła niepewnie Hermiona, lecz po ujrzeniu przyzwolenia od Albusa odchrząknęła i ciągnęła zdecydowaniej: - to magiczny kamień, szafir o niezwykłym kształcie będący rdzeniem Trójzębu dzierżonego według legend przez morskiego boga, Nereusa, i który wykonany został z serca stugłowego jaszczura Ladona. Strażniczką jego była najstarsza z córek pana oceanów, Nereida - szybkie spojrzenie na nie przejętego tą wzmianką Raikou – która po jego śmierci ukryła broń w nieznanym miejscu, stając się do niego osobistą mapą. Tak to wygląda od strony mitycznej._

_- A rzeczywistej? – zadała pytanie McGonagall, nieświadomie przyjmując ton, jakim posługiwała się na lekcjach. _

_- Niewiele wiadomo – podjął się wyjaśnień dyrektor – o dniu stworzenia artefaktu i osobie, która podjęła się tego czynu. Wiadomo jednak, że udało mu się przekonać znajomą nimfę, by w razie czego pilnowała oręża. Dziewczyna ta została potem dobrowolnie uwięziona na terenie Hogwartu, jako że nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek inny dobywał Trójzębu. Kto by przypuszczał, że to znajoma majora. – Zamilkł, gładząc powolnymi ruchami długą, siwą brodę. _

_ Szmaragdowe oczy Hari'ego zmrużyły się, wbite w Albusa jak dwa nagrzane ostrza. Nie wiadomo o niej zbyt wiele, co? – pomyślał jadowicie. – Nie chciałeś wyjawiać prawdy przed czasem, starcze?_

_- Dlaczego? – odezwał się Snape porzucający zimną maskę drania na rzecz powagi. – Jakie będą konsekwencje, jeżeli Czarny Pan go posiądzie?_

_- Katastrofalne – powiedziała ściszonym tonem Hermiona, jakby bała się wypowiedzieć straszliwą tajemnicę zdolną zgładzić ludzkość. – Zapewnia on kontrolę nad wodą w promieniu kilku tysięcy kilometrów od posiadacza. Całkowitą._

_ Zszokowane sapnięcia i silny huk, gdy Syriusz poderwał się, uderzając rękoma w stół. _

_- Całkowita kontrola? – wydarł się, nie zważając na przewrócone szklanki i rozbite o podłogę talerze. _

_- Głuchy jesteś, Black? – syknął Mistrz Eliksirów, ukrywając skrzętnie, jak bardzo wpłynęły na niego nowe wieści. Nawet nie chciał rozważać tego, jak wykorzystałby taką potęgę Voldemort. Na zatopieniu Anglii by się nie skończyło…_

_- To będzie zagłada… - wyszeptała strwożona, blada i przejęta Minerwa, nawet nie próbując skryć trzęsących się dłoni. To było dla niej zbyt wiele w tej długiej, niszczącej i pochłaniającej liczne istnienia wojnie._

_- Ale możemy temu zaradzić. – Albus skutecznie zwrócił na siebie uwagę tym stwierdzeniem pełnym wiary. – Jutro z samego rana wybierzecie się po Gwiaździstego Smoka – zwrócił się do wytypowanej czwórki, a ci potwierdzili swój udział skinieniami. – Doskonale! Zakończmy teraz i zajmijmy się przygotowaniami oraz naprawianiem szkód – zarządził, powstając i przywołując do siebie czterech czarodziei, w tym opiekunkę Gryffonów, a także Kingsley'a, aby przedyskutować poziom bezpieczeństwa w Hogsmead._

_ Młody wilk odsunął się od okna, rzucając przezeń ostatnie, krótkie spojrzenie na krajobraz, do którego powoli się przyzwyczajał. A teraz wracał… wracał tam, gdzie spędził dzieciństwo, tam, gdzie A'tar snuła się po nieboskłonie, gdzie grzechotniki wygrywały pieśni, a wysokie wydmy zygzakiem pięły się na całej okolicy z wyjątkiem tej kamienistej, odizolowanej. _

_/ „To Berrani! Wypędzić go!"… „Dlaczego?"… „Nienawidzę cię!"… „Zabij!"…/_

_ Srebrne Lwy z pewnością nie oczekiwały go z radością, a jak już, to tylko dlatego, iż zyskają znów możliwość wypróbowania na nim nowych łuków. Nie darzyli go sympatią, lecz cóż się dziwić, skoro okradał ich z majątku i członków __khowwam__* na rozkaz Ojca. Był dla nich obcym, demonem nawiedzającym ich co dwa-trzy tygodnie i plądrującym ich __khreima__*. Tak, jak wszędzie indziej, tak i tam zostawiał za sobą chaos usłany trupami i krwią._

_- Dzieciaku - odezwał się obok Hari'ego Syriusz, czochrając w zakłopotaniu czarną czuprynę. - Wybacz za tamto, nie chciałem cię urazić. - Wyciągnął ku niemu trzymaną aba, pierwszy raz w życiu pesząc się w takim stopniu jak w tej chwili._

_/ „Przepraszam„… Szept… „Wierzę w ciebie, wiesz?"…/_

_ Prychnął, bez słowa odbierając swą własność i przerzucając ciężki materiał przez ramię. Ignorował wlepione w nich oczy, oczekujące spektakularnej kłótni, bójki, walki na wyzwiska, ale nie dostali niczego takowego. _

_- Znudziło się bycie zwykłym, szarym człowieczkiem, co, bachorze? - warknął wtem Moody, podchodząc do dwójki z paskudnym, szyderczym wyszczerzem, przez który jego pobrużdżona twarz nabrała groteskowego wyrazu._

_ Wokół zapanowała cisza._

_- Sugerujesz coś? - odparował Raikou, momentalnie stając się gotowym do konfrontacji. Relacje pomiędzy nim a aurorem nie były pozytywne, na dodatek ten przypominał mu niejednokrotnie napotkanych ludzi kpiących z jego wyglądu, zachowania, bycia hybrydą. Szczerze tego nienawidził._

_ Zaskoczeniem dla zebranych był moment, gdy Alastor złapał młodzieńca za prawy nadgarstek, a ten nie spróbował nawet go wyrwać. Hari znał cel tego działania, więc póki co nie przeciwstawiał się. Moody szarpnął jego dłoń w górę, ukazując innym skomplikowany znak widniejący na jej wierzchu – krąg z wpisanymi w niego wieloma dziwnymi symbolami, literami czy liniami i otoczony odizolowanym, nie stykającym się z głównym wzorem pierścieniem, spod którego wychylały się cienkie, blade blizny. Wyglądało to, jakby były one podstawą, pierwotną wersją obwódki nie należącej do oryginalnego stanu, dodaną w późniejszym czasie._

_- Zachciało się eksperymentów, co? – zadrwił auror. – Czyżby coś poszło nie tak i upodobniłeś się do tych maszkar na usługach Gada? Czyżbyś coś schrzanił i stał się bestią? Za duże wyzwanie dla takiego gówniarza jak ty? – syczał z lubością i obłąkaniem, ściskając przegub coraz mocniej. Ignorował wołanie za plecami i zduszone okrzyki członków Zakonu. – Ale cóż z tego, skoro dzięki temu zyskałeś potęgę? Po co to odkręcać, skoro posiadłeś siłę, zwinność i szybkość bez żmudnych, wieloletnich treningów? A ten dodatkowy okręg pewnie jeszcze to podtrzymuje, hm?_

_ W osłupienie wprawił zgromadzonych śmiech, którym raczył ich Raikou._

_- Twoje słowa opisują to cholerne przekleństwo – wyrwał rękę z uchwytu silnym pociągnięciem – prawie że pozytywnie. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Módl się lepiej, abyś nie był w pobliżu, gdy ten zewnętrzny krąg zniknie – warknął jeszcze z przestrogą, nachylając się ku niemu i sztyletując wzrokiem./_

_

* * *

_

Na tym praktycznie całość zakończyła się, ponieważ dzieciak wyszedł po ostatnim zdaniu, zostawiając za sobą odrętwiałych ludzi. Syriusz spotkał go dopiero następnego dnia, czyli dzisiejszego ranka, przy tym, jak trójka z rudowłosego rodzeństwa przepraszała go za nieporozumienie po feralnym zderzeniu. Po tym wytypowana czwórka dostała Świstoklik nastawiony na współrzędne jak najbliżej obozowiska Srebrnych Lwów, co było zdecydowanie trudne, gdyż plemię to bezustannie się przemieszczało. Pocieszeniem było, iż nigdy nie przekroczyli określonego obszaru, kręcąc się w kółko i nigdy nie zbaczając z obranej przez dawne pokolenia ścieżki.

- Gorąco – wydyszał, odsuwając od siebie myśli i woląc zająć się narzekaniem. Praktycznie położył się na karku gniadego rumaka. Prezenty od Hagrida wiernie im służyły i były bardzo przydatne na takich akcjach – inaczej musieliby wypożyczać oporne dla nowicjuszy wielbłądy czy konie nie nadające się do tego typu wędrówek.

- Przestań zrzędzić, Kundlu – rzucił tylko Hari, zmuszając własnego wierzchowca do intensywnego kłusa obok Blacka.

Nie przyznałby się do tego nawet na najcięższych torturach, ale wolał pozostać blisko niego z kilku powodów: pilnował go przed zabójczą, nieprzystępną pustynią zwodzącą niedoświadczonych podróżników; miał go na oku w razie omdlenia czy próby ściągnięcia ciężkich, chroniących go przed A'tar szat oraz… Ostatniego punktu nie potrafił sprecyzować, jasno określić przez swój niski poziom w takowych sprawach. Normalny człowiek nazwałby to „pragnieniem bliskości zaufanej osoby" czy „chęcią posiadania kogoś, na kim można się wesprzeć". Okolice te napawały go starymi, zatartymi, zdecydowanie niezbyt szczęśliwymi wspomnieniami przytłaczającymi go jak tonowe głazy.

- Daleko jeszcze? – zrzędził dalej Łapa, patrząc tęsknie na Roy'a i Tonks sunących na czele. – Co ten kompas wskazuje? Jaki kierunek? Chociaż… i tak tu wszystkie wyglądają tam samo. – Mimo iż mruczał pod nosem, wypowiedź była idealnie słyszalna dla reszty grupy. W piaszczystej przestrzeni głos niósł się w miarę dobrze, dlatego dźwięk amarat – beduińskiego rogu – przemierzał wiele kilometrów po przepełnionych żarem terenach, zdolny zawiadomić o napaści nawet tych, którzy wybrali się do odległej oazy.

- Hermiona i Albus twierdzą, że zaprowadzi nas do Smoka – odpowiedziała radośnie Nimfadora, z ciekawością i zachłannością obserwująca nowe otoczenie. Niezmiernie ciekawiły ją warunki, w jakich żył jej wilczy przyjaciel, dlatego starała się wszystko dokładnie zapamiętać. Nawet, jeżeli jedyne warte zapamiętania to piach.

- Pokazuje tamto miejsce. – Mustang wskazał pnące się nad horyzontem wypustki będące gruzowiskiem skał.

Raikou zwolnił, oglądając się naokoło bacznym spojrzeniem. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na rekonesans, lecz nie było to aż tak potrzebne, aby na siłę ryzykować. Znaczny okres swego istnienia spędził tutaj, a kilkuletnia nieobecność wcale nie wpłynęła na jego umiejętności przetrwania w tym miejscu. I wypatrywania.

- To dobrze, unikniemy spotkania ze Srebrnymi Lwami – powiedział, popędzając konia i doganiając tym samym pozostałych.

- Nie chcesz ich zobaczyć? – zapytała różowowłosa, oglądając się przez ramię na najmłodszego uczestnika.

- Nie przywitaliby mnie z radością – odparł krótko, nie wiedząc czemu odwracając głowę w bok i śledząc wątłe, ledwo widoczne cienie pełzające między wydmami.

- Jakim cudem ten kompasik wie, gdzie jest szafir? – zadał kolejne pytanie Syriusz, nie zważając na zwisające lejce i całkiem polegając na zwierzęciu.

- Magia – zachichotała Tonks.

Nad nimi zaskrzeczały sępy, wymachując leniwie wielkimi skrzydłami odcinającymi się brązem na błękitnym, czystym tle. Tańczący obserwował je od początku świadom, że dzieci N'asara przynosiły w większości przypadków złe wieści i informowały o pechu czy nieprzyjemnych zdarzeniach. Nie był przesądny, nie wierzył we wróżby czy inne przypowieści, jednak niejednokrotnie polegał na przeczuciach wynikających z obecności tych wielkich ptaków i nie zawodził się.

_Coś złego wkrótce nas dopadnie._

Dalszą drogę spędzili w milczeniu, pochłonięci własnymi rozważaniami, dryfowaniem w swoich myślach. Dopiero niedaleko rumowiska ocknęli się, ze zdumieniem zauważając, że słońce zatoczyło niemal pełny łuk i chyli się ku linii nieboskłonu, zalewając pustynię złotymi oraz szkarłatnymi jęzorami, które wydobywały z kształtów gęste, czarne mroki. Wyglądało to dziwnie niepokojąco, zaś zwiększający się chłód tylko spotęgował niepokój drużyny. Syriusz dziękował teraz solennie za grubą Aba spoczywającą na ramionach i chroniącą przed gryzącym zimnem wieczoru.

- Czekamy do rana? – rzekła Nimfadora, kręcąc się w siodle i nie odrywając wzroku od ścian i kolumn piętrzących się przed nimi.

- Chcę to już mieć za sobą – odparł Hari, jako jedyny przyzwyczajony w pełni do prędko zapadających nocy na anauroh, jak nazywali pustynię Beduini.

Wilk zeskoczył miękko na żwirowe podłoże, nadstawiając uszu ku szumowi dobiegającego zza większego kamienia. Znał ten rodzaj odgłosu – oznaczało obecność tak potrzebnej wody, która ratowała setki przypadkowych zaginionych, zbłąkanych na oślep przedzierających się przez skwarne odludzia. Biada tym, którzy natrafili na rdzennych mieszkańców – mogli się teraz poszczycić tylko strzałami zatopionymi w ciele.

- Woda. – Tańczący przesunął się powoli w lewo, wchodząc na pewniejszy, twardy grunt skał.

Coś mu to przypominało i to nazbyt dobrze. Walka z zespołem Zapalniczki zakończyła się właśnie w podobnej okolicy, gdy próbował porazić ich swoją najsilniejszą techniką wietrznej błyskawicy. Spiął się, mierząc się i walcząc z czymś, co napawało go ostrym ostrzeżeniem, wołało, aby zawrócił i zniknął z tego osobliwego świata.

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak mężczyźni zgodnie zaszli głaz z drugiej strony, a Tonks drepcze mu po piętach. Mozolnie, ostrożnie okrążali odłam, trzymając w pełnej gotowości różdżki czy rękojeści mieczy. Tam, gdzie zbawienna ciecz – jak ich przestrzegał przed początkiem wyprawy – tam zawsze jakieś życie. Niebezpieczeństwo. Wychylili się więc zza nierównej krawędzi, wypatrując nieznajomych czy wrogów. Lub jedno i drugie.

Krzyk. Wysoki, przerażony wrzask uderzył w Hari'ego z pełną mocą, zdzielił go jak najcięższy obuch. Zatoczył się na najbliższą ścianę, spoglądając bez przerwy w to, co tak wstrząsnęło Tonks – bladą, trzęsącą się i cofającą w panice. Dziesiątki rozszarpanych ciał, wnętrzności i nagich czaszek walało się po ziemi. Zebrane w stos i luźno rozrzucone, ponadgryzane, jakby odbywała się tutaj potworna uczta i takie, które trudno było zakwalifikować do miana „człowieka". Szczątki i kości, palce i płuca, serca i mózgi. A wszystko to doprawione litrami krwi płynącej w małych zbiornikach, przelewającej się przez krawędzie, pluskającej pod wpływem dotyku czułego wiatru. Odór dopiero teraz dopadł do ich nozdrzy, jakby tylko czekał, aż wyłonią się zza bezpiecznej strefy i ujrzą masakrę, dokonaną rzeź.

- Merlinie – stęknął Black, przyciskając rękaw do nosa i zapominając momentalnie o broni.

Za nim zamigotała masywna sylwetka, po której skórze błąkały się ostatnie iskry zesłane przez A'tar. Kiedy bogini wreszcie schowała się, ukryła w namiocie kochanka, zalśniły w ciemnościach szkaradne, przepełnione chęcią mordu fioletowe ślepia. Zdeformowany pysk otworzył się, ukazując długie, spiczaste kły przeznaczone do rozrywania ofiar.

- Idioci! Za wami! – ostrzegł animaga i Płomiennego Raikou, rzucając się ku nim tak prędko, jak tylko zdołał.

Roy i Syriusz odwrócili się, ich postacie rozświetlił wybuch gwałtownego ognia wywołany przez pierwszego. Pstryknięcie i następny strumień wirujących płomieni wpił się wygłodniale w tors monstrum przewyższającego ich wzrostem przynajmniej trzykrotnie. Stwór ryknął rozdzierająco, podnosząc krzywą, brzydką łapę zakończoną brudnymi szponami i zamachnął się potężnie.

Tonks pisnęła, uskakując przed grubym, pokrytym ohydnym śluzem ogonem i pośliznęła się na szkarłatnej posoce. Legła jak kłoda w bordowej, cuchnącej kałuży, dysząc i z przerażeniem patrząc na kolejną szkaradną istotę. Dziwna, groteskowa, o nienaturalnych kształtach, której głowa była ptasim łbem o wyłupiastych gałkach ocznych koloru zgniłej zieleni.

A potem poczęły wyłaniać się masowo, wyłaziły spomiędzy trupów, zrzucały z siebie góry ciał i wypełzały z nor. Ich wygląd przyprawiał o mdłości, przywodząc na myśl obiekty doświadczalne szalonego naukowca. Hari czym prędzej podźwignął Nimfadorę, po czym oboje dołączyli do czarnowłosych sprzymierzeńców. Czwórka znajdowała się teraz do siebie plecami, stając naprzeciw temu, na co gotowi nie byli.

- Co to, do cholery, jest? – wydarł się Syriusz, w trzęsącej się ręce dzierżąc różdżkę. – Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takich paskud!

Nikt nie odpowiedział, żadne z kompanów nie wypowiedziało chociażby pojedynczego wyrazu. Raikou ściskał kurczowo miecz, kierując srebrzyste, powleczone diamentem ostrze na jednego z bydlaków gotowy do walki w stu procentach. Lecz w szmaragdzie tęczówek błyszczało niezdecydowanie i… strach. Oddech uwiązł w gardle, zatrzymał się w krtani. Tętno serca łomotało w żyłach, dudniło w uszach jak indiańskie bębny.

_/„Dlaczego?"… Szyderczy śmiech… „Zabij!"… Lśniące srebro… „Nienawidzę cię!"… Cięcie… „Pozbyć się go!"… Krzyk… Szept… „Przepraszam"…/_

- Co robimy? – odezwała się tym razem Tonks, odzyskawszy rezon i bojowe nastawienie aurora.

_/ „Witaj w domu, dzieciaku"… Obłąkany rechot…/_

Podłoże pod ich stopami zafalowało, zadrżało konwulsyjnie i nim zdołali chociażby spojrzeć na nie, zapadło się pośród wycia potwornych, zniekształconych istot. A potem… potem dla grupy zapanowała nowa ciemność, odmienna od tej królującej na powierzchni. Ciemność podszyta brzęczeniem łańcuchów.

* * *

Nereida stanęła, wzięła głęboki wdech i poderwała się do dalszej ucieczki. Czuła się słaba, traciła siły tym bardziej, im dalej była wspaniała woda. Musiała zahaczać często o jeziora czy rzeki, ponieważ to tam była największa ilość przeźroczystej cieczy, tak dla niej istotnej. Przez to zwolniła zdecydowanie, stawała się przewidywalna i wrogowi łatwiej było znaleźć ślady.

_Muszę… muszę… _

Zatrzymała się ponownie, lecz teraz z innego powodu. Serce załomotało w klatce piersiowej dziko raz, drugi, trzeci… Wyrywało się natarczywie, jak gdyby zapragnęło wyskoczyć na zewnątrz. Nimfa przycisnęła piąstki go mostka, trzęsąc się i nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Wtem wyprostowała się, zdjęta gwałtowną, zalewająca ją jak tsunami grozą.

- Hari…

* * *

Khowwam - bed. plemię;

Khreima - bed. dom_;_


	50. Rozdział 49

**ROZDZIAŁ 49**

„**Pieczęć od dziecka przygniatającą większość emocji złamało jedno oświadczenie."**

_/ „Przepraszam"…/_

Świat wirował, kołysał się i chwiał, jak gdyby postawiono go na grzbiecie galopującego naokoło pokładu statku konia. Głowa pulsowała tępo, pod czaszką dudniło i grzmiało jak podczas najgorszej, hałaśliwej burzy. Powieki, ciężkie niby ołów, uchyliły się powoli, mozolnie, pozwalając ujrzeć czerń rozświetloną bladym, słabym światłem pochodzącym z jedynej w okolicy pochodni. Pomarańczowy blask ślizgał się po nierównych ścianach, brudnej podłodze i leżących bezwładnie ciałach. Tonks zamrugała, spoglądając na własną dłoń, po której pełzały cienkie, długie cienie… krat?

_/ Krew… Trupy… Rozszarpane i nadgryzione… Potwory… Niekształtne i przerażające…/_

Gdy tylko migoczące w umyśle urywki połączyły się w jedno spójne wspomnienie, Nimfadora, oparłszy się łokciami o ziemię, poderwała się. I natychmiast tego czynu pożałowała. Żołądek ścisnęła niewidzialna, ciasna pętla, a pod oczyma zatańczyły połyskujące, natrętne plamy jasności. _Merlinie… Merlinie… - _Chwyciła się kurczowo za brzuch, opierając czoło o chłodne, pokryte pyłem oraz kurzem podłoże. _Merlinie… Merlinie… _- powtarzała w kółko niczym najpiękniejszą, najważniejszą w życiu modlitwę. Modlitwę zdolną wyciągnąć ją z piekła własnych myśli, modlitwę otrzeźwiającą zaćmiony umysł.

- Gdzie my… - wycharczał Syriusz, przyciskając drżąca rękę do krwawiącego obficie boku. _Znowu to samo miejsce – _przeklął w myślach. – _Jest chyba wrażliwsze od walki z hybrydami _– dodał z grymasem krzywiącym usta, przypominając sobie mimowolnie ostatnią bitwę w misji tropienia krzyżówek. Uderzenie w szybę wystawową apteki nie należało do przyjemny, a teraz było gorzej.

- Łapa? – Różowowłosa usiadła z trudem, rejestrując na swoim ciele liczne stłuczenia i siniaki. Musiała nieźle się pogruchotać podczas spadania przez tamten tunel, jaki otworzył im się pod nogami… poprzedniego dnia?

Nie wiedziała, ile godzin czy dób minęło od tego, jak złapano ich w ohydną pułapkę. Smród szkarłatnej posoki nadal trzymał się ich poszarpanych ubrań, zamknięta przestrzeń nie dawała możliwość przekonania się czy aktualnie jest dzień, czy też noc. Mustang, podniósłszy się wreszcie z sykiem, oparł się o zimne pręty. Kraty.

- Jesteśmy zamknięci – powiedział, rozglądając się bacznie naokoło w poszukiwaniu dalszych wskazówek.

- Brawo, geniuszu, sam bym nie zauważył – rzekł kwaśno Black, nie mogąc utrzymać języka za zębami ze względu na ból, okoliczności i dezorientację.

- Syri! – skarciła go Tonks, po czym westchnęła i podpełzła do niego, nie ważąc się wstać. Nadal wszystko kręciło się wokół niej, toteż nie ufała swoim nogom oraz równowadze. – Daj, opatrzę to. – Oderwała długie pasmo od swojej _aba, _będącej w kiepskim stanie, należy dodać, i zaczęła łatać ranę kuzyna.

Pułkownik spojrzał na nich krótko, aby następnie zlustrować ponownie najbliższe, widoczne otoczenie. Reszta, znajdująca się poza niewielkim obszarem pod opieką płomienia, pozostawała we władaniu gęstych mroków, przez które nie sposób było cokolwiek zobaczyć. Intuicja zatrzęsła się, wrzasnęła mu wprost do ucha „Coś tu jest nie tak!". I rzeczywiście, czegoś tutaj brakowało. A może, kogoś?

- Tańczący? – Syriusz i Nimfadora natychmiast zwrócili na niego uwagę, czując kłujące, targające wnętrza zaniepokojenie. – Kuso. – Podparł się o szprychę metalu i dźwignął, szukając podwładnego. Na małym terenie celi nie było po nim śladu, a światło nie sięgało na tyle daleko, by odnaleźć go poza nią, na korytarzu.

Rozbrzmiałe nagle kroki przerwały możliwą dyskusję, zatrzymały oddechy w krtaniach w oczekiwaniu. Wkrótce gość, czy raczej gospodarz, wkroczył w strefę widzialności i ukazał im się w całej okazałości. Był to średniej wielkości, szczupły mężczyzna o porytej zmarszczkami skórze, który na nosie miał prostokątne okulary i ubrany był w jasny, prążkowany garnitur. Najbardziej przyciągające były jednak źrenice wypełnione niemym, zakotwiczonym na dnie duszy szaleństwem, a także wargi rozciągnięte w błędnym uśmiechu.

- Witam, witam w moich skromnych progach – odezwał się niezbyt sympatycznym tonem. – Jak się podobała niespodzianka? Moje maleństwa chyba nie napędziły wam stracha?

Mustang zacisnął zęby, odruchowo pragnąc potraktować delikwenta groźbą użycia alchemii ognia. Lecz przeszkadzał mu spory problem – nie miał swoich rękawiczek przyozdobionych kręgiem. Pistolet, wcześniej tkwiący w kaburze przy pasie, także gdzieś się zapodział. Nieznajomy zarechotał, dostrzegłszy zdezorientowanie więźniów, którzy na darmo sięgali po swoją broń.

- Skonfiskowałem wam zabawki, moi drodzy – powiedział wesoło. – Nie mogłem przecież pozwolić, żebyście skrzywdzili siebie i mnie, prawda? – rzekł do nich niczym do małych dzieci, grożąc na domiar palcem jak przestrzegający przed niewłaściwymi czynami rodzic.

Nimfadora, przezwyciężywszy słabość oraz złapawszy stabilność, dopadła do krat jednym susem i sięgnęła ku agresorowi przywodząc na myśl rozwścieczoną orlicę.

- Gdzie on jest? – wrzasnęła, samej dziwiąc się nad tym, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Najwidoczniej urazy nie sięgały zbytnio klatki piersiowej, co było nie lada szczęściem. – Dokąd zabrałeś Hari'ego? – Mężczyzna, wcześniej ledwo cofnąwszy się w tył, zaśmiał się głośno.

- Hari'ego? – powtórzył jadowicie, po czym pstryknął palcami. Kolejne trzy pochodnie zajaśniały niestabilnym ogniem. – Niewiele osób go tak nazywa. Któż by pomyślał, że dzieciak znajdzie sobie przyjaciół.

Szok odbił się na twarzach trójki, gdy dojrzeli Wilka przykutego do przeciwległego muru ciężkimi, szerokimi okowami obejmującymi nadgarstki i wpijające się w nie wygłodniale. Raikou klęczał, ale kolana jego ledwo dotykały szarej podłogi, przez co cały ciężar jego ciała spoczywał na rozstawionych na boki ramionach. Smukła dłoń pochylonego gospodarza pochwyciła podbródek młodzieńca i zadarła go ku górze, dzięki czemu zauważyli jeszcze jeden szczegół: materiał biegnący wokół głowy i przysłaniający szmaragdowe oczy.

- Co mu zrobiłeś? – Tonks szarpnęła się ze złością, nie mogąc znieść obezwładniającej niemożności. Tak bardzo chciała uderzyć nieznajomego, sieknąć go paskudną klątwą, odtrącić od majora czym prędzej.

Jednocześnie w jej sercu zalęgło się jak pasożyt przerażenie wywołane najróżniejszymi hipotezami dotyczącymi stanu, w jakim znajdował się Raikou. Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie najgorszych z nich, jednak one tkwiły wewnątrz niej i jedynie czekały, aż będą mogły wypłynąć na powierzchnię i pożreć zdrowy rozsądek wraz z zahamowaniami. _Merlinie, Merlinie… _

- Ależ spokojnie, jest tylko nieprzytomny – odparł elegant, tarmosząc kruczoczarne kosmyki dawnego królika doświadczalnego. – Jak mógłbym go skrzywdzić? Jest mi jak syn! – dopowiedział z udawanym, nieznośnie fałszywym oburzeniem. Nie wyprostował się, a miast tego przykucnął przy wilku, wypuściwszy go wreszcie z uścisku. – Tak nawiasem, chyba się jeszcze nie przedstawiłem.

- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje imię, draniu! – wrzasnął Syriusz, zakleszczając palce na prowizorycznym opatrunku i niemal powodując ponowny krwotok. – Masz go zostawić!

- Jestem Kasper – zignorował go gospodarz – i niezwykle miło mi was poznać. A teraz może ocucimy naszego drogiego szczeniaka? Jestem pewien, że chętnie dołączy do naszej rozmowy. – Nie czekając na ich reakcję, spoliczkował Wilka, aż w tunelu - zbudowanym z nieregularnych, wilgotnych cegieł, między którymi tkwiła glina oraz lita skała – rozniosło się ostre pacnięcie. Jakże zabawne dla niego było oglądanie całego tego cyrku, mierzenia się z nagą, bezlitosną prawdą, _czułego_ spotkania po tylu latach.

Mustang zaklął, analizując ich beznadziejne położenie i z trudem przezwyciężając trawiącą go obawę o podwładnego. Sytuacja nie była kolorowa, raczej można ją było śmiało określić mianem „tragiczna". Dwójka czarodziei i on, Płomienny, zamknięci byli w celi bez jakiejkolwiek broni czy narzędzia zdolnego ich wydostać, natomiast kruczowłosego młodzieńca skutecznie skrępowano. Jeżeli nie wymyślą nic dobrego, odpowiedniego, to pozostaną na łasce fanatycznego faceta. Lecz jak mieli przedsięwziąć jakiekolwiek plany, skoro nie mieli _nic_, co by im pomogło? Bez alchemii, eliksirów czy czarów niezdolni byli do czegokolwiek, co zbliżyłoby ich do ucieczki. _Chikushiou! _

- Hari… Hari! – Nimfadora osunęła się na ziemię, zakleszczając zbielałe dłonie na zimnych prętach i drżąc z nagromadzonych negatywnych emocji skierowanych na agresora. – Hari!

* * *

_/ „Wszystko w porządku?"… „Leż, twoje rany jeszcze się nie zagoiły"… „Wierzę w ciebie"… „Obiecaj!"… „Uciekaj!"… „Biegnij!"… „Hari!"/_

- Hari! – Drgnął, czując przeszywające go na wskroś cierpienie i odrętwienie kłujące go od łopatek po nadgarstki. Zdezorientowany i schorowany czuł się jak na jachcie, którego celem było jak najczęstsze doprowadzanie pasażerów do wymiotów. I ten krzyk, tak boleśnie znajomy, wyryty w pamięci głębokimi ścieżkami.

- Al… ice… - wychrypiał, na wpół przytomny, zawieszony między rzeczywistością a mglistą jawą.

Silne, następne uderzenie pozbawiło go tchu, a wrzaski wibrujące w przestrzeni katowały jego czułe uszy. Z każdej strony otaczał go przytłaczający mrok, napięte do granic mięśnie trzęsły się spazmatycznie, płuca paliły, jak gdyby wrzucono do nich garść rozżarzonych węgli. Zakrztusił się własnym oddechem, nie mogąc złapać pełnego tchu, nie potrafiąc uspokoić łaknącego ulgi organizmu. _Nani o…_

- Och, proszę, któż to się obudził? – odezwał się plugawy, złośliwy głos, wydzierający go brutalnie z resztek pustego snu.

/ _„Bierz ich!"… Mściwy rechot… „Pozbądź się go!"… Lśniące srebro… /_

- Ojciec – wypowiedział ten wyraz niby najgorsze przekleństwo, wręcz wypluł go, jakby był czymś niegodnym zawitania na świecie.

- Nie zapomniałeś o mnie, dzieciaku? Jakież to wzruszające! – Kasper pogładził zlepione krwią włosy Raikou, nie zważając na ostrzegawcze warczenie. – Postanowiłeś wrócić do domu nawet po tym, jak kazałem cię zabić? – Tonks i Syriusz sapnęli zszokowani tą nowiną, jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe, blednąc. Roy skrzywił się, nie mając wątpliwości odnośnie stanu umysłowego eleganta. _Ten człowiek jest chory! _

Hari syknął podobny do rozjuszonej patykiem kobry, lecz nie zaprzestał tylko na tym. Z trudem oparł stopy o podłoże i podźwignął się – drżąc, walcząc o powietrze - o kilka centymetrów z zamiarem odgryzienia dłoni Ojca. Zęby kłapnęły o siebie, łapiąc jedynie gęstą, duszną nicość. Ogarnięty delirium Wilk przywodził teraz na myśl przedstawiciela gatunku, od którego wzięło się jego przezwisko – zaszczuty, gotowy rozszarpać w obronie czy nawet dla własnej przyjemności, rubinowej zemsty.

_Rozerwać gardło, ugodzić w nerw, przeciąć mięsień pod żebrem, wydrapać oczy…_

- No już, skąd tyle agresji? – zakpił Kasper z perfidnym uśmieszkiem. – Gdybym wiedział, że masz w sobie zadatki na tak zdolnego alchemika, zastanowiłbym się dłużej nad twoją egzekucją. Dokonałem takiego wyboru, ponieważ byłeś moim najsłabszym tworem. Zapłaciłeś największą cenę za to, czym cię obdarowałem – ciągnął dalej, a ton jego zabarwiał się stopniowo złością. – Niewdzięczny kundel, którego siłę i szybkość zmazała choroba! Niewdzięczny kundel, który mimo iż mizerny śmiał mi się sprzeciwić! Spójrz na siebie, żałosny dzieciaku! Zobacz, do czego się doprowadziłeś! – Zamachnął się, jakby chcąc jeszcze raz spoliczkować byłego podopiecznego, ale jedynie świsnął mu tuż przed nosem.

Raikou najeżył się, tak mocno zaciskając szczęki, że z kącika ust popłynęła stróżka metalicznej w smaku czerwieni. Nie ważne były teraz miliardy igieł pustoszących wnętrze płuc, nie istotne było wyczerpanie czy kompani zmuszeni słuchać tej wymiany zdań. Liczyła się wyłącznie czysta, wrząca wściekłość.

- Nie prosiłem o to przekleństwo! – wrzasnął, zdzierając sobie suchą, piekącą krtań. Echo poniosło się po korytarzu niby niewidzialna fala, do której dołączyło ochoczo brzęczenie łańcuchów.

A potem nastąpiły… cisza, milczenie, nic. Wszystko wydawało się zamarznąć, znieruchomieć, zatrzymać się niczym groteskowe, szare rzeźby po brzegi wypełnione nienawiścią bądź innymi dołującymi uczuciami. Te, które wyłamały się z tego pierścienia zastygłego czasu były pomarańczowe języki ognia, balansujące i plujące mdłym światłem w ograniczonym zasięgu.

- Przekleństwo, powiadasz? – cichy, niebezpiecznie brzmiący szept. – Już wtedy tak to nazwałeś, czyż nie? Ta cholera ci to wpoiła, tak? Powinienem był sam cię uczyć, zamiast pozwalać jej to robić. – Kasper wyprostował się, spoglądając lodowato na Hari'ego. Wtem twarz jego ozdobił mściwy grymas nie zwiastujący niczego pozytywnego. – Dobrze, że dostała to, na co zasłużyła. – Odwrócił się, sprężystym krokiem opuszczając ich towarzystwo i kierując się do swych oddalonych kwater.

Gdyby nie przepaska kryjąca szmaragdowe oczy, trójka dorosłych dostrzegłaby, jak te rozszerzają się z niedowierzania i strachu. Blada cera młodzieńca konkurowała teraz z najbielszą kredą, uzewnętrzniając targający nim wewnętrzny sztorm. Pieczęć od dziecka przygniatającą większość emocji złamało jedno oświadczenie, jedno zdanie siejące w niedoświadczonej psyche chaos.

_/ Cichy śmiech… Delikatny niczym jedwab chichot… „Wiem, że ty też cierpisz"… Ciepłe spojrzenie… Delikatny dotyk na policzku… „Wierzę w ciebie, wiesz?" /_

- Alice… Kisama*… Wracaj, Ibn awa*! Co jej zrobiłeś? Kusotare*! Wracaj tutaj! Akeud*! Pieprzony draniu! – przekleństwa i wyzwiska zalały tunel, dublując się, mieszając i niknąc bezpowrotnie.

Nimfadora, Syriusz oraz Roy, niezdolni – nawet Płomienny! – wykrztusić słowa, patrzeli na miotającego się, oszalałego Wilka w osłupieniu. Nigdy nie przypuszczali, że ta zraniona – teraz dopiero zdawali sobie sprawę, jak wielka jest to szrama – samotna hybryda o ironicznym nastawieniu do świata może się tak zachowywać; może popaść w furię spowodowaną stratą kogoś, kogo z pewnością dawno nie spotkała. Jak wielkie łączyły Tańczącego więzi z Alice, skoro spod materiału przewiązanego przez głowę wychyliły się krystaliczne łzy, tworzące w zetknięciu z brudem rozmazane smugi na policzkach? Skoro mocował się z okowami tak silnie, że bordowe ścieżki zarysowały się na przedramionach poskręcanymi szlakami? Skoro krzyczał i złorzeczył nawet tedy, gdy głos stał się ochrypły, a z gardła wyrywały się zduszane, chrapliwe kaszlnięcia protestujących oskrzeli.

- Hari! – zawołała Tonks rozpaczliwie, wyjąc w duchu na taki widok. _Merlinie… Merlinie… _– Hari, uspokój się, proszę! Kaleczysz się! – spróbowała ponownie, tak bardzo pragnąc wydostać się z klatki, przygarnąć go do siebie, przytulić, pocieszyć, wyrwać z kręgu cierpienia, nienawiści.

Black wraz z Mustangiem nie wtrącali się, nie przeszkadzając różowowłosej w zmitygowaniu, ujarzmieniu Wilka. Ona najlepiej się do tego nadawała – już wcześniej zauważyli, że jej osoba miała zbawienny, kojący wpływ na Raikou, zwłaszcza po polowaniu na twory Toma. Tak, jak gdyby Nimfadora wyzwalała w nim to, o czym zdawał się dawno temu zapomnieć, czego w dzieciństwie go pozbawiono. Nic w tym dziwnego, skoro już od samego początku ich znajomości traktowała go życzliwiej niż pozostali czarodzieje – wyłączając Hermionę, Ginny oraz Albusa – oferując po prostu… przyjaźń, którą zaakceptował dopiero w zrujnowanym, wyniszczonym miasteczku.

Kajdany brzdąknęły i umilkły, sygnalizując to, iż drobne, skulone ciało w końcu zawisło bez ruchu. Czarne pasma wymykające się spod tkaniny spowijały oblicze, chowając je przed otoczeniem, broniąc przed zewnętrznym, łamiącym wolę złem. Ramiona dygotały lekko, spomiędzy sinych warg uciekały urywane westchnienia nawiedzającego go bólu. Jedynym, co widział, była pusta ciemność, okalająca go zewsząd jak ciasne więzi.

- Musimy stąd zwiewać – odezwał się po ciągnącej się ciszy Łapa, ostrożnie podnosząc na nogi i w dalszym ciągu przyciskając dłoń do prowizorycznego opatrunku.

- Nie mamy zbytnio jak – odparł Roy, podejmując temat i, jak iż był w pełni sprawy – nie licząc siniaków oraz stłuczeń – przespacerował się po ich ograniczonej, dostępnej powierzchni.

Nie liczył na znalezienie czegoś, co wspomogłoby ich w ucieczce. Bardziej chciał oczyścić myśli i ukoić nerwy, które nadszarpnęła wizyta gospodarza. Ojciec – tak zatytułował go Tańczący, a to zaś przypomniało Mustangowi o ich rozmowie tamtego pamiętnego dnia, gdy udało im się go schwytać i wcielić w szeregi armii. Oznaczało to jasno, że młodzieniec przez te wszystkie lata poszukiwał właśnie tego, opętanego, szalonego człowieka, który przemienił go w hybrydę. Lecz z ich wcześniejszej konwersacji wywnioskował, iż Wilkowi bardziej zależało na wydarciu z rąk Kaspra tajemniczej Alice niż dokonaniu na nim zemsty.

- Jakieś pomysły? – zapytał, zatrzymując się przy chłodnych, grubych prętach strzegących ich wolności.

Gdyby miał swoje rękawiczki czy chociażby któryś z kruszców używanych w płomiennej alchemii, stopiłby wredną stal w parę marnych sekund. A tak, mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w nie uparcie, jakby licząc, że same ugną się pod jego wzrokiem. Niemożność wydostania się stąd przyprawiała o migrenę i frustrację, które nie były zbyt sympatyczną i pożyteczną kombinacją. Już osobno dawały się we znaki, a razem…

- Cholera, nie możemy się poddać – syknął rozeźlony Syriusz, odsuwając rozmyślanie o niedawnej wizycie eleganta na rzecz obmyślenia jakiegokolwiek planu, dzięki któremu wydostaliby się na powierzchnię.

To, że utknęli głęboko pod ziemią dowodziło kilka elementów otoczenia, jak chociażby korytarz wydrążony w litej skale, której nie byłoby tak wiele tam na górze. No i jeszcze to wejście będące niemal pionowym tunelem, przez które to się tutaj dostali. Tak, nie było wątpliwości, że znajdowali się pod gorącymi, nagrzanymi oddechem A'tar piaskami pustyni.

- Nikt nie zamierza – powiedziała już spokojniej Tonks, również wstając i co chwilę rzucając zmartwione spojrzenia na Raikou. – Hari, wiesz, gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy? – zapytała cicho, z nietypową dla niej nieśmiałością.

Nie chciała męczyć towarzysza, nie chciała do niczego go zmuszać, mając w pamięci incydent, którego byli świadkami. Teraz współpraca z młodzieńcem mogła być utrudniona przez niechciane wspomnienia, rozchwiane emocje wywołane przez Kaspra czy też sam specyficzny charakter majora.

Wilk poruszył się nieco, krzywiąc z powodu odrętwienia, jakie opanowało ręce oraz górną część klatki piersiowej, zwłaszcza łopatki. Zastrzygł zwierzęcymi uszyma, przysłuchując się wszelkim dźwiękom, jakie do niego docierały. Co prawda nadal nie odsunął od siebie całego zdenerwowania, paniki, lecz nie zamierzał tkwić tutaj do końca swojego żywota. Musiał uwolnić się jak najprędzej i znaleźć Alice, przekonać się, co się stało. Pomścić ją.

- Jestem przykuty do ściany, więc najprawdopodobniej ulokował nas w zachodniej części. Tylko tutaj zawsze były takie kajdany, ale ten bydlak mógł coś zmienić – odpowiedział, przeklinając się za chorobliwie słaby, ochrypły ton.

- Znasz drogę do wyjścia? – zadała kolejne pytanie Tonks, podbudowana tym, że przyjaciel nie zamknął się w sobie całkowicie.

Przypuszczała, że pomagał im ze względu na własne cele, dla swych korzyści, jakimi są możliwość odnalezienia JEJ, a także dopadnięcie Ojca. Nimfadorze nie mieściło się w głowie, jak można traktować człowieka tak, jak robił to Kasper. Jak można w ogóle igrać ze stworzeniami, mieszając ich geny, bawiąc się w stwórcę i jeszcze oczekiwać przez to pokłonów oraz wdzięczności. Przecież on wyłącznie krzywdził, zdzierał ze swych obiektów człowieczeństwo i wystawiał je na okrucieństwo świata, szyderstwa, lekceważenie, potępienie.

- Oczywiście – odezwał się Hari. – Mieszkałem tutaj – dodał, jakby powątpiewając w inteligencję kobiety.

Ta uśmiechnęła się blado. _Wraca nasz ironiczny Tańczący – _przemknęło jej przez głowę. – _To dobrze, będzie łatwiej._

- A co nam to da, skoro jesteśmy, cholera, uziemieni? – warknął Syriusz, bezskutecznie łowiąc wzrokiem wyjście z denerwującej, kiepskiej sytuacji.

- Na początek wystarczy – rzuciła aurorka. – A raczej na koniec – skorygowała, po czym zachichotała pod nosem z własnego żartu.

Atmosfera rozluźniła się znacznie, napięcie spadło, umożliwiając optymistyczniejsze myślenie, planowanie i postrzeganie tego, czego nie sposób było dojrzeć przez zaćmiony umysł. Trójka usiadła razem, opierając się o siebie nawzajem i dyskutując na tyle głośno, aby słyszał to też major i na tyle cicho, żeby słowa nie uleciały korytarzem. Według zapewnień Tańczącego, był on długi, wijący się i mający liczne odgałęzienia, więc ich rozmowa nie powinna dotrzeć do gospodarza kręcącego się gdzieś na północnym-wschodzie. Tam miał kwatery, laboratorium oraz bibliotekę, tam też spędzał większą część doby. Raikou zawsze też mógł ich ostrzec przed jego przybyciem, jako iż jego zmysły były bardziej rozwinięte od ich i mógł bez problemu zarejestrować wystarczająco wcześnie kroki Kaspra czy jego samego. Nie krepowali się więc dłużej, stawiając wszystkie karty na przetrwanie.

- Masz na sobie mundur, Zapalniczko? – zapytał po godzinie wysnuwanych propozycji Wilk, przypomniawszy sobie coś istotnego dzięki kamykowi, który rzucony bez celu przez Black zachrzęścił o nierówną ścianę. Inspiracja wszakże bierze się z różnych źródeł i nie należy przy tym grymasić. On nie narzekał.

- Ta, ale każda kieszeń została przetrząśnięta i wyczyszczona – odpowiedział Płomienny, nie kłopocząc się ponownym sprawdzeniem, czy czegoś nie ominął. Robił to już co najmniej pięć razy i nie było szans na to, aby nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, cokolwiek się w nich pojawiło.

Hari jednak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, nie zważając na niezrozumienie kompanów. Nawet go nie widział, toteż mógł pozwolić sobie na samowolną nadzieję połączoną z mściwym wyszczerzem. Tak, wydostaną się stąd łatwiej, niż przypuszczał. Obiecał też sobie, że już nigdy nie skrytykuje pułkownika za wieczne noszenie służbowego odzienia niezależnie od pory roku, okazji czy kraju.

_W końcu to jego zboczenie na coś się przyda._

* * *

*Kisama - jap. "ty", lecz w odzewie agresywnym, nienawistnym.

*Ibn awa - bed. "szakal", co jest traktowane jako obelga.

*Kusotare - jap. "drań". Coś w tym stylu.

*Akeud - bed. "przeklęty", traktowane jak obelga.


	51. Rozdział 50

**ROZDZIAŁ 50**

„**Ale gdy to, co kochamy jest zagrożone, jesteśmy w stanie bez zastanowienia wystąpić przeciw niemu."**

Delikatny wiatr zawirował tuż ponad koronami drzew, zwinął się niby niewidzialna wstęga i pomknął dalej w całkowitym spokoju. Niespiesznie kontemplował krajobraz, muskając wyciągnięte ku nieboskłonowi, rozcapierzone gałęzie. Po kilkunastu metrach zrobił powolny zwrot, chcąc jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się wiewiórce hasającej w brązowej gęstwinie.

Huk!

Przestrzeń zadrgała, zawirowała, gdy ziemią wstrząsnęła potworna eksplozja. Długi, wijący się snop ognia przedarł się naprzód, rozrywając podmuchy żywiołu, rozrzucając je na boki czy też pochłaniając, pożerając pomarańczowymi, żrącymi jęzorami. Wszystko wokół zdawało się bez ostrzeżenia zapaść w najgłębszej czeluści piekła, gdzie żarząca się rzeka podpalonej smoły spycha każdą cząstkę otoczenia w pusty niebyt.

Błoniaste, wielkie skrzydła poruszały się prędko, natomiast giętki, pokryty twardymi niczym stal łuskami ogon kosił to, czemu udało się utrzymać solidny pion. Przyroda zawyła na ten niespodziewany atak, ugięła się bezsilnie i runęła do fundamentów, poddając się ogromnemu magicznemu jaszczurowi z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Stworzenie rozwarło paszczę i wypluło nowy potok straszliwej, niszczycielskiej pożogi prosto w drobną istotkę próbującą zbiec. Jednakże płomienie potęgi nie trafiły w cel, a zderzyły się z wysoką, nagle powstałą ścianą wody przywodzącej na myśl tsunami. Powietrze wokół zafalowało konwulsyjnie, wypełniło się czarnym, gęstym dymem przeplatającym się z białą parą.

- No, słodka mapo, nie masz dokąd uciekać. Daj się ładnie złapać – syknął ukontentowany Voldemort, obserwując szkarłatnymi oczyma zielonowłosą dziewczynkę.

Nie posłuchała, uparcie brnąc naprzód mimo krystalicznych łez spływających po policzkach oraz niemożności coraz ciaśniej oplatającej przerażoną duszę. Wiedziała, że nie da rady skryć się przed Czarnym Panem; wiedziała, że w pewnym momencie polegnie i nie będzie potrafiła się obronić. Lecz wbrew owej świadomości nie zamierzała łatwo się poddać, walcząc tak długo, aż zabraknie tchu. Musiała dać Hari'emu więcej czasu, musiała podarować mu chociaż marną godzinę, aby mógł zdobyć Gwiaździstego Smoka.

_Nie mogę się… _- Krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i bólu, kiedy to zakończona srebrzystym grotem włócznia wbiła się tuż obok niej, zostawiając po drodze sporą szramę na jej łydce. Potknęła się i upadła na kolana, zasłaniając drobną dłonią drżące usta. Szybujący nad nią wampir zarechotał złośliwie, wpatrując się w nią łakomie ślepiami o barwie świeżej krwi. Ten osobnik jako jedyny, będąc najlepszym pozostał przy boku Lorda podczas ciągnącego się pościgu, zaś reszta dostała polecenie zatrzymania grupy wysłanej przez Zakon. Nikt nie mógł udaremnić im zdobyć mapy, nikt nie mógł przerwać rodzącego się, wcielanego w życie z każdą chwilą planu.

Olbrzymi, czarny gad zapikował ku znieruchomiałej, ogarniętej strachem nimfie. Krwiopijca zszedł natychmiast z drogi wzbijając się wyżej ku sklepieniu, nie chcąc być staranowanym czy pożartym przez oszalałe zwierzę oraz jego równie szalonego pana. Odsunął się na ubocze, by w razie czego wznowić atak, by chronić tyły tego, który obiecał jego rasie całkowitą wolność. Ale okazało się, iż to wcale nie pleców Lorda powinien strzec, a…

Błysk i trzask.

Jaszczur ryknął wściekły, gdy złoty promień ugodził go prosto w zranione na ulicy Pokątnej oko. Wyrzucił łeb w tył, miotając się chaotycznie, wirując i zataczając nierówne kręgi. Z jego gardzieli buchnęła ciemna, gryząca krtanie chmura przypominająca chmarę głodnych szarańczy. Tom, warknąwszy ze złością, powstał majestatycznie, jak gdyby wariacje wykonywane przez smoka nie dotyczyły jego osoby. Wreszcie, obrawszy odpowiedni moment, zeskoczył na jeden z wielkich, nierównych głazów, dzierżąc gotową do zadania cierpienia różdżkę. Ledwo parę sekund później jego ziejący ogniem pupil rozbił się o ziemię z przeciągłym skowytem, trąc maniakalnie bliznę, która pękła na nowo pod wpływem zaklęcia.

- Kto śmie mi przeszkadzać? – zapytał niskim, lodowatym tonem Voldemort, nie zważając na wampira czającego się za nim niby skrytobójca, a pełniącego rolę wartownika.

- To tylko my – odpowiedział na wpół poważny, na wpół żartobliwy głos. W zasięgu wzroku Czarnego Pana pojawiły się dwie uzbrojone rudowłose osoby z zarzuconymi na barki pelerynami niewidkami. Nad nimi natomiast unosił się wdzięcznie dorosły gryf, który to wcześniej posłużył braciom jako transport, teraz zaś szykował się do ewentualnej potyczki.

Nereida w dalszym ciągu trwała na klęczkach, nie mogąc w żaden sposób powstrzymać toczących się po gładkiej, pobladłej skórze kropel. Wpatrywała się nieustannie w wybawicieli, trzęsąc się i łkając bezgłośnie. Tak bardzo się bała… lecz nie śmierci – ta była dla niej wyłącznie przejściem na drugą stronę, nowym początkiem czy też odmienną formą przygody – a tego, że nie uda jej się uratować ludzkości przed mocą Trójzębu, że wszyscy zginą od oręża, którego przez tyle wieków pilnowała. Że on, Hari, umrze.

* * *

Słaby, migoczący blask pochodni rozjaśniał ciemność panującą w podziemnym korytarzu, ledwo przeganiając ją pod nierówne ściany czy odleglejsze kąty. Ale dla Raikou, którego oczy przysłonięte były kawałkiem tkaniny, wokół panował niezgłębiony, bezdenny mrok. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio, skupiając przede wszystkim na wydostaniu się z tego miejsca, złapaniu Ojca i odnalezieniu Alice. Jego pesymistyczna mentalność kreowała wiele scenariuszy na temat tego, co Bydlak – jak niekiedy nazywał Kaspra – śmiał JEJ zrobić, jaką karę wymierzyć. Spychał je, co prawda na same dno oceanu jestestwa, jednak nie zdołał wyzbyć się ich zupełnie. I to go przytłaczało, katowało wewnętrznie i gryzło niczym jadowita żmija.

- Czy twój przestarzały umysł pamięta jeszcze konflikt z gangiem Kuro Tenshi? – zapytał w końcu pułkownika, odtrącając wszystkie inne kwestie prócz przetrwania. Teraz właśnie to było najistotniejsze, teraz to posiadało najwyższy priorytet.

- Nie jestem stary, Tańczący! - odparł Roy, rzucając podwładnemu groźne spojrzenie, które nie zostało zauważone. Westchnął więc jedynie i dodał: - Ciężko byłoby nie pamiętać tamtego incydentu. – Zmarszczył w zastanowieniu brwi, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, do czego też dąży Hari i jakiż ma to związek z wojskowym mundurem.

- Jakiego? – zapytała zaciekawiona Tonks, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na przytyk młodzieńca i oburzenie Mustanga. Syriusz, także wykazując oznaki zaintrygowania, przekręcił się nieco, aby móc chociaż zerknąć na Płomiennego i jednocześnie patrzeć na chwilowo oślepionego Raikou.

- Nie mamy zbytnio czasu na opowiastki do poduszki – rzucił zniecierpliwiony Wilk, strzygąc lewym, spiczastym uchem. Nie mogli trwonić cennych minut w nieskończoność, nie mogli aż tyle zwlekać z ucieczką. – Po misji z Aniołkami kazałem na wszelki wypadek wszyć pod kieszeń twojej marynarki kilka brookitów* – wyjaśnił wcześniejsze dopytywania, nie mając sposobności ujrzeć szoku na twarzy przełożonego – zaś pod podszycie mojej aba kalcytów. Z oczywistych jednak powodów nie jestem w stanie ich wyciągnąć i użyć – ciągnął dalej niewzruszenie, dopiero na koniec krzywiąc się z irytacji spowodowanej niemożnością dostania się do broni. I słabości zatruwającej organizm jak trucizna, złośliwy patogen.

- Nie mogłeś prędzej powiedzieć? – Pułkownik odsunął się szybko od dwójki czarodziei, ściągając wierzchnie, granatowo-srebrne okrycie. Poszarpanej, na nic już się zdającej odzieży Beduinów pozbył się na samym początku.

Prężnym szarpnięciem rozerwał materiał tuż przy szwie, gdzie był najsłabszy i najbardziej uszkodzony. Strunę sumienia szturchnęło poczucie winy – bądź co bądź niszczył rzecz, którą szanował od wstąpienia do japońskiej armii. Stracić ją podczas bitwy to jedno, świadome, samowolne rozdzieranie drugie. Lecz mimo wszystko w tym momencie liczyło się przetrwanie, nawet to za wszelką cenę, toteż zdusił niemal natychmiast sentymentalne myśli. Pociągnął ponownie, ignorując suchy, nieprzyjemny trzask.

Cztery niewielkie, jak gdyby bursztynowe kamyczki z ciemniejszą pręgą potoczyły się po brudnej podłodze celi, przynosząc ze sobą ogromną nadzieję na wydarcie się z kleszczy szaleńca. Roy zgarnął je zaraz w dłoń z maniakalnym wręcz uśmiechem, zaciskając na nich palce tak mocno, że knykcie przybrały kredowy kolor. W tej chwili otrzymali szansę na umknięcie z pustynnego piekła stworzonego przez obłąkanego Eleganta, w tej chwili – _wreszcie! – _Płomienny odzyskał władzę, swoją osobistą, alchemiczną potęgę.

- Odsuńcie się – nakazał stanowczym tonem, podnosząc się na nogi. Nimfadora, bez słowa sprzeciwu, pomogła dźwignąć się kuzynowi i razem ulokowali się w bezpiecznej odległości za kompanem. Mustang wystawił przed siebie rękę, nie broniąc się przed euforią oraz zadowoleniem wypełniającymi umysł.

Nie czekając dłużej, potarł o siebie minerały, które na owy czyn odpowiedziały niechętnym zgrzytem i chrzęstem. Negatywnym mankamentem było to, że ze względu na ich rozmiary zmuszony był do wykorzystania wszystkich jednocześnie na pojedynczy proces. Odetchnął, wiedząc, iż musi udać się za pierwszym razem, inaczej zaprzepaści pozyskaną okazję. Skoncentrował się na zebraniu i zmagazynowaniu energii w odłamkach, wiążąc je ze sobą wątłą, acz stabilną nicią mocy.

- Tytanowy tajpan* – rzekł, mając stu procentową pewność odnośnie nawiązania połączenia z żywiołem.

Wpierw nie działo nic wskazującego na powodzenie wyzwolenia przez niego sztuki wschodu, lecz wtem wokół jego nadgarstka zaroiło się od strzelających dziko iskier. Tańczyły i pląsały, wyglądając jak miniaturowy pokaz fajerwerków. Gdyby miał teraz rękawiczki, mógłby manipulować stężeniem tlenu i wzniecić śmiercionośny płomień. Natomiast w tym przypadku, mając do dyspozycji brookity i pierwszy stopień, przekształcił, nagiął drobne lśnienia ledwo mogące oparzyć w cienki, skondensowany sznur ognia zdolny przebić na wylot gruby, stalowy pancerz. Twór oplatał mu potulnie przedramię szerokimi pierścieniami, gotów wykonać każdy zlecony przez pana rozkaz.

Pułkownik przymknął powieki, po czym, wziąwszy jeszcze głęboki wdech, zamachnął się silnie. Pomarańczowa, skrząca się linia zapulsowała, skręciła się, aż wreszcie wierzgnęła, przecinając zamaszyście trzy kraty. Pręty o stopionych, żałosnych końcówkach z jękiem przechyliły się ku wnętrzu więzienia, szykując się na donośne ucałowanie matki ziemi. Aby zapobiec głośnego brzdęku mogącego zaalarmować gospodarza, Łapa wyskoczył zza Roy'a, łapiąc metalowe tyki. Odłożył je cicho na bok, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu, jaki zaatakował zraniony bok.

Nim któryś z mężczyzn zdołał mrugnąć, Tonks, poganiana zmartwieniem o majora, przeszła błyskawicznie przez utworzoną wyrwę. Niepokój dławił ją, zjadał i gryzł bezczelnie, nie przyzwalając normalnie funkcjonować przed sprawdzeniem stanu młodzieńca. Klęknęła tuż przy nim, czując miażdżący, nie dający się zignorować ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

- Już cię uwalniam – zakomunikowała niepotrzebnie, sięgając bez zwłoki ku solidnemu łańcuchowi oraz obręczom.

Kiedy różowowłosa siłowała się bezskutecznie z okowami, Mustang wraz z Blackiem opuścili przygnębiającą, niegościnną celę. Zminimalizowany, rozciągnięty żar wskrzeszony przez Roy'a skurczył się widocznie wraz z kruszeniem się bursztynowych minerałów, ale mimo to nadal nadawał się do użytku. Dostrzegłszy smukłe palce aurorki ślizgające się po świeżej jak i zakrzepłej już posoce, nie potrafiące poradzić sobie z usunięciem przeszkody, postanowił skierować ostatnie tchnienia ognia na zgruchotanie połyskujących ogniw. Te pękły z brzdękiem pod wpływem wysokiej temperatury oraz zagęszczonej energii, strasząc przejętą Nimfadorę, która aż cofnęła się w tył.

Hari nie odezwał się nawet krótkim wyrazem po ostatnich tłumaczeniach, przysłuchując się chrzęstowi brookitów, szelestowi płomienistej liany, komendzie Mustanga, sapnięciu Syriusza, zbędnej obietnicy Tonks. A wszystko po to, aby odwrócić własną uwagę od naprężonych, rwących mięśni i jak gdyby rozjechanych walcem płuc. I mroku, szepczącego niewyraźne rzeczy przesłodzonym tonem, owijającego go lepkimi mackami, pochłaniającego z każdą następną godziną coraz głębiej. Oddech wiązł w gardle, serce tłukło się gorączkowo, pragnąc wolności. Ileż to razy w przeszłości przeżywał coś takiego? Ileż to razy Ojciec zapewniał mu takie _rozrywki _ciągnące się w nieskończoność? Ileż to razy błądził po omacku po zakamarkach myśli, aby tylko nie popaść w szaleństwo?

_Ile? Ile? Ile? _– Obijało się w pustce głuchym echem. – _Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? – _Nie było odpowiedzi, nie znalazło się żadne, najmniejsze wyjaśnienie. To po prostu się działo, tak właśnie było… nic więcej. _Nic._ Może się mylił? W końcu była jeszcze ona, Alice, reprezentująca promyk światła, matczyną troskę, pozytywne emocje - każdą dobrą część świata, której nie rozumiał, którą mu bestialsko odebrano, a którą w dalszym ciągu miał szansę poznać.

Nie przejmował się staraniami aurorki, nawet nie rejestrował ich, nie umiejąc dłużej bronić się przed cierpieniem i zmęczeniem ogarniającymi ciało. Każdy ma przecież swój limit – jego raz wyczerpywał się wolniej, innym razem szybciej, w zależności od skatowania układu oddechowego. W ich sytuacji podtrzymywanie się w pełni świadomości oraz próby obmyślenia planu działania wysysały z niego resztki zachowanej witalności, teraz znajdującej się na pozycji krytycznej, prawie zerowej. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy wytwór Roy'a roztrzaskał więzy, na wpół przytomny Wilk osunął się bezwładnie na kolana. Gdyby nie reakcja Łapy, który chwycił go w silnym uścisku, padłby prosto na twarz. Nie warknął, nie zaoponował, jedynie trwając nieruchomo w objęciach Syriusza.

_Koniec. _– Po zesztywniałych barkach, łopatkach i rękach przeszedł prąd, sygnalizujący mozolny powrót czucia. Na nadgarstkach wciąż ciążyły kajdany, lecz nie wgryzały się już w skórę jak wygłodniałe drapieżniki. Najgorsze było oddychanie, podczas którego miał wrażenie, jakby do oskrzeli nieustannie wsypywano garście rozgrzanych igieł. Miał szczerą ochotę skulić się, zwinąć w kłębek i przeczekać to, ale nie mogli się ociągać. _Nie ma czasu! _– Poruszył się z zamiarem odsunięcia się od Blacka i pozbycia materiału uniemożliwiającego mu widzieć.

- Hej, spokojnie, dzieciaku – zanegował jego działania animag, nie pozwalając młodzieńcowi na samowolę.

Nimfadora, odzyskawszy rezon, pomogła zajętemu kuzynowi, ściągając tkaninę z głowy majora. Troje dorosłych mimowolnie przyglądało się z napięciem twarzy najmłodszego uczestnika wyprawy, nie wiedząc zupełnie, czego oczekiwać. Wilk, zauważywszy brak lnianej przepaski, uchylił ostrożnie powieki, aby przypadkiem nie zostać porażonym ostrym światłem. W korytarzu wyposażonym w ledwo kilka słabo palących się pochodni nie było go wiele, toteż Hari bez przeszkód przyzwyczaił się do powtórnego postrzegania otoczenia. Jego towarzysze odetchnęli z ulgą, nie znajdując nic nieprawidłowego w zielonych oczach.

- Tańczący, słuchaj mnie _bardzo _uważnie i nie waż się sprzeciwić poleceniom – rzekł Mustang, kucnąwszy przy podwładnym. – Plan jest następujący – zaczął. – Najpierw Tonks i Syriusz cię opatrzą – oboje wymienieni skinęli – a ja w tym czasie wydobędę kalcyty z aba, żebyś później mógł przez wiatr zlokalizować Ojca i osłaniać nas. Przede wszystkim musimy odzyskać nasz ekwipunek, więc musisz zaprowadzić nas tam, gdzie najprawdopodobniej jest przetrzymywany. Idziemy _razem_, nie ma poszukiwań na własną rękę, zrozumiano? – mówił powoli, dobitnie, jasno wskazując cele i priorytety. Całkowita improwizacja nie wchodziła w grę, tak samo rozdzielenie się na dwuosobowe składy.

Raikou spiął się niezadowolony, co Łapa natychmiast odczuł. Mógł tylko przypuszczać, jaka w tej chwili burza nawiedza myśli majora, któremu zabroniono odnalezienia tajemniczej Alice czy wziąć samotnego odwetu na Kasprze. Lata tropienia, wykonywania misji, użerania się z mordercami, zamachowcami, porywaczami, dochodzenia do prawdy odnośnie miejsca pobytu tego chorego, obłąkanego bydlaka… _Hej! Momencik!_

_- _Czegoś nie pojmuję – odezwał się, przerywając ciszę zakłócaną wyłącznie cichym powarkiwaniem młodzieńca. – Skoro mieszkałeś tutaj i wiedziałeś, że ten drań się tu ukrywa, dlaczego nie wróciłeś do tej kryjówki, żeby skopać mu tyłek? – zapytał skonsternowany, marszcząc ciemne brwi. Aurorka wyprostowała się zaskoczona, zaś Hari parsknął cicho.

- Mylisz się, Kundlu. Odwiedziłem ją wiele razy, lecz zawsze była w takim stanie, w jakim ją opuściłem: pusta, zostawiona, zawalona gruzami tak, że nie dało się nijak przejść. Musiał wrócić tutaj jakiś czas temu i odremontować ją. Poza tym, kiedy jeszcze tutaj żyłem, Ojciec nie przebywał w tym miejscu cały czas. Najczęściej trwało to tydzień, nim opuszczał pustynię na długie miesiące, prowadząc te swoje idiotyczne interesy. Sądzę też, że posiada parę innych „apartamentów" w różnych częściach świata i dlatego chciałem podróżować – odparł ochryple, co chwilę przerywając dla zaczerpnięcia haustu powietrza.

- Faktem też jest, że po ucieczce Tańczącego proces porwań w tym obszarze i produkcja hybryd zanikły – dodał pułkownik, zdejmując z Raikou beduińskie okrycie. Było to nieco problematyczne ze względu na rany, a także to, że był on nadal trzymany w ramionach Łapy.

Na szczęście Black szybko otrząsnął się z zadumy i przyłączył do Mustanga. Pozbawiwszy niezbyt ukontentowanego Wilka aba, każdy zajął się przydzielonym mu zadaniem. Nimfadora powoli, ostrożnie zsunęła ciężkie, stalowe pierścienie z pokaleczonych dłoni nastolatka. Udało się to tylko dzięki temu, że ich średnica była większa niż powinna, a lepka krew powodowała ślizganie się metalu po skórze. Dopiero teraz ukazały im się w pełnej krasie skutki szamotaniny Hari'ego – liczne, głębokie rozcięcia, szramy, paskudne siniaki wychylające się spod zastygłej posoki. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej, wręcz przeciwnie.

- Cholera, nie mamy bandaży – wymamrotała, bezskutecznie starając się zatamować krwotok. Przestrzeń przeszył dźwięk rozrywanej szaty.

- To wystarczy – powiedział Roy, podając jej brązowe pasmo wyrwane z odzienia majora. Ten prychnął, łapiąc je zanim uczyniła to różowowłosa.

- Sam … - zaczął, lecz nie dane mu było skończyć, ponieważ Syriusz poczochrał mu entuzjastycznie krucze kosmyki.

- Przestań, dzieciaku. Pozwól nam to zrobić – rzucił swobodnie. – Możesz na nas polegać, bo przecież… jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie? – Uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie, spychając tymczasowe, jak przekonywał się w duszy, niebezpieczeństwo na bok. Dla niego, owszem, przetrwanie było ważne, jednak misja odmrożenia serca młodzieńca zapoczątkowana podczas pogoni za hybrydami była ponad wszystko inne. Człowieczeństwo, pozytywne uczucia, wesołość oraz śmiech – to są prawdziwe skarby świata, których _każdy _bez wyjątku powinien zasmakować.

_/„__Ależ z ciebie buntownik!"… Delikatny niczym jedwab chichot rozległ się za kratami… „Wszyscy mają w sobie iskrę, nawet tacy jak ty."… „Wiem, że ty też cierpisz"… „Wierzę w ciebie, wiesz?"… „Przepraszam."… „Musisz po prostu sobie przypomnieć, jak to jest, kiedy…"… Ciepłe spojrzenie… „… masz kogoś, kto się o ciebie troszczy."/_

Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku, kiedy wreszcie, choć nie w pełni, dotarł do niego sens słów i zachowania Alice. Kiedy wreszcie, mimo iż nie definitywnie, zrozumiał, co przeważnie miażdżyło to wieczne kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Co sprawiało, że ten chłód, ta zimna kra wycofywała się na krótkie okresy. Czego tak naprawdę, aczkolwiek nieświadomie pragnął. Dlaczego tak bardzo chciał JĄ odszukać. Była dla niego czymś w rodzaju bliskiej osoby, wspierającego rodzica, matki, próbującej wydrzeć go z brutalnej rzeczywistości pełnej mordu i śmierci.

- Dokładnie! Syri ma rację – odezwała się obserwująca go ze skrytą nadzieją Tonks. – Czasami nawet mam wrażenie, jakbyś był moim młodszym bratem, o którego muszę dbać – dopowiedziała, dając zdumionemu Wilkowi żartobliwego prztyczka w nos.

_/_ „_Musisz po prostu sobie przypomnieć, jak to jest, kiedy masz kogoś, kto się o ciebie troszczy."/_

Płomienny nie wtrącał się, nie zakłócał deklaracji dwójki kompanów, spoglądając nadzwyczaj miękko na podwładnego i czekając na jego reakcję. I właśnie wtedy – nie było odepchnięcia Łapy, wyrwania się z jego ramion i skrytykowania aurorki – kąciki ust porywczego młodzieńca odrobinę się uniosły. Otóż to, trójka dorosłych w osłupieniu patrzyła, jak Hari… uśmiecha się. Nie ironicznie, fałszywie czy podstępnie, a szczerze, naturalnie, _prawdziwie. _

_

* * *

_

Smok wyszczerzył ostre niby brzytwa zębiska, nieustannie miotając się po ziemi. Oszalały, na wpół oślepiony rozdziawił paszczę, wypluwając potężny potok ognia w każdą praktycznie stronę. To, co przetrwało poprzedni atak, po tym zostało praktycznie zmiecione z powierzchni globu. Czarny, gęsty dym wzbił się ku nieboskłonowi jeszcze raz, gromadząc się i tworząc niemożliwe do przebicia wzrokiem chmury. Jaszczur pokryty łuskami przeturlał się, prawie łamiąc swe błoniaste skrzydła i atakując wszystko, co się rusza. Jego masywna sylwetka kruszyła głazy, biczowaty ogon zostawiał na ziemi kilkudziesięciometrowe wyrwy, zakrzywione szpony zgniatały i rozszarpywały suche, cudem ocalałe pnie obalonych drzew.

- Idę do niego! – krzyknął Charlie do brata, po czym gwizdnięciem przywołał szybującego nad nimi gryfa. Wierzchowiec natychmiast zniżył lot, żeby umożliwić rudowłosemu wskoczenie na swój grzbiet. Zaraz po tym skierował się ku ogarniętemu obłędem smokowi, zręcznie omijając słupy pomarańczowych, żrących jęzorów.

- Czy jesteś zdolna mnie ubezpieczać? – zapytał Bill nadal klęczącą nimfę, która po sekundzie wahania skinęła na potwierdzenie.

- Łudzicie się, że zwyciężycie? – zasyczał Voldemort, unosząc różdżkę w celu rzucenia jednej ze śmiercionośnych klątw.

Nie przejmował się pożarem, płomieniami trawiącymi krajobraz, gdyż krążący za nim wampir ochraniał go przed tym rodowymi zaklęciami. Nie dopuszczał pożogi do chwilowego pana, osoby, która zagwarantowała jego ludowi wolność po wygraniu wojny i podbiciu wpierw Wielkiej Brytanii, potem, reszty kontynentów.

- Gdyby tak nie było, nie wychodzilibyśmy ci naprzeciw – odpowiedział najstarszy z potomstwa Molly i Artura, odważnie krocząc ku czarnoksiężnikowi.

Gotowy był uczynić wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby powstrzymać Riddle'a, nie dopuścić do porwania mapy Trójzębu. Gotowy był poświęcić życie dla dobrej, bezpiecznej przyszłości. Gotowy był zginąć w obronie tego, w co tak uparcie wierzył, co było bliskie jego sercu. _Jesteśmy tylko małymi istotami, niczym wobec ogromnego wszechświata. Ale gdy to, co kochamy jest zagrożone, jesteśmy w stanie bez zastanowienia wystąpić przeciw niemu._

* * *

*Brookit - na temat tego minerału macie dokładnie TUTAJ

*Tajpan - jeden z najbardziej jadowitych węży świata.

*Jeżeli chodzi o to, dlaczego "Tytanowy tajpan", to odpowiedź macie w linku do brookitów, które są po prostu dwutlenkami tytanu.

* * *

Aby wystawić komentarz do opowiadania nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym na portalu ff. Wystarczy kliknąć o, to to pod rozdziałem ^^


	52. Rozdział 51

**A/N: Przepraszam, że musieliście na rozdział ten czekać tyle czasu. Następnego nie będziecie już musieli tak długo wypatrywać, gdyż chcę zupełnie skupić się na tym opowiadaniu, inne na razie odstawiając na bok. Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie Wasze komentarze i proszę również o zostawienie słowa po przeczytaniu tego rozdziału. Nie trzeba być zalogowanym, aby to zrobić, a bardzo mnie one cieszą i podbudowują. **

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 51**

**„W środku już tak nie boli. Alice, to już nie boli…"  
**

- Avada Kedavra!

Zieleń zalśniła na drgającym konwulsyjnie, wściekle pomarańczowym tle, przecinając je niby śmiercionośna, zatruta bazyliszkowym jadem strzała. Dwie postacie poruszały się tanecznie po okręgu, rzucając ku sobie wymyślnymi klątwami oraz demolującymi zaklęciami niosącymi za sobą wyłącznie samotną pustkę i najgłębszą czerń. Barwne, najróżniejsze promienie czarów co chwilę zderzały się ze sobą z impetem, rozsypując przy tym po całej okolicy migoczące, syczące jak rozzłoszczone węże iskry. Walcząca para nie zważała na to zbytnio, koncentrując się przede wszystkim na przeżyciu i zmiażdżeniu wroga w najdrobniejszy, żałosny proch.

Voldemort zaśmiał się szaleńczo, niekontrolowanie, bez najmniejszego problemu unikając ataków Billa i kontrując leniwie z podwójną mocą. Doskonale widoczna była różnica klas pomiędzy nimi – Czarnym Panem władającym mroczną sztuką i Łamaczem preferującym niszczenie barier oraz niwelowanie przekleństw. Jednakże wbrew temu młody Weasley – ku obłąkanemu zadowoleniu Toma – radził sobie z tą zaistniałą sytuacją oraz pojedynkiem nadzwyczaj dobrze. Stanowił wartego uwagi przeciwnika, którego pokonanie przyniesie niesłychaną, ogromną wręcz satysfakcję, jak również – jako dodatkowy bonus - nagrodę w postaci Nereidy.

Wspomniana nimfa klęczała kawałek od nich, zasłaniając dłońmi drżące usta i przyglądając się rozgrywającej się scenie oczyma pełnymi łez. Łez, które toczyły się nieprzerwanie po brudnych, śnieżnego koloru policzkach, zostawiając na nich nierówne, rozmazane smugi pyłu oraz kurzu. Całe jej ciało trzęsło się z przerażenia… cały jej umysł wypełniony był po brzegi panicznym strachem oraz unieruchamiającą rozpaczą. Tak bardzo bała się tego natrętnego uczucia łkającego, krzyczącego w jej duszy, że z każdą sekundą traci coś cennego, wartościowego; że w końcu przepadnie to na zawsze i nigdy już nie będzie jej dane zobaczyć jego – Hari'ego. Gdyby tylko mogła przerwać ten krąg nienawiści, uratować wszystkich – zwłaszcza Tańczącego – i zaprowadzić spokój pomiędzy zwaśnionymi stronami, to w imię tego poświęciłaby nawet własne życie.

Sił jednak starczyło jej jedynie na to, aby ubezpieczać krystaliczną, chłodną wodą siebie oraz dwójkę najstarszych braci z rodzeństwa Weasleyów. Ciecz krążyła chaotycznie po polu bitwy, zmagając się ze smoczym ogniem i ścierając z nim w próbie zmuszenia go do wygaśnięcia lub chociażby wycofania się z dala od walczących. Żar płomieni wstrząsał niezdolnym do sprzeciwu powietrzem, natomiast okazałe kłęby białej pary wzlatywały ku wysokiemu niebu za każdym razem, gdy dwa żywioły napierały na siebie podobne do niezwykłych, potężnych zapaśników-gigantów.

_Chciałabym… chciałabym mieć więcej mocy… Może… może wtedy zdołałabym…_

* * *

Poruszali się wolno naprzód, przemierzając mozolnie ciemne korytarze i starając się minimalizować przy tym wszelki możliwy hałas. Dźwięk wydawał się aż nazbyt chętnie przemieszczać wilgotnymi tunelami, których ściany wyglądały jak groteskowa mozaika nieregularnych cięgieł i szarej, litej skały. Sceneria ta – szczególnie w miejscach, gdzie nie było ani jednej pochodni dającej zbawienny blask – przyprawiała trójkę dorosłych o gęsią skórkę, lecz Syriusz i Roy nie przyznaliby się do tego za nic w świecie. Hari z kolei był do tego widoku przyzwyczajony – w końcu mieszkał tu dobre kilkanaście lat - toteż nie robił on na nim jakiegokolwiek wrażenia.

Dziwny, naprawdę dziwny był to orszak składający się z tej konkretnej czwórki ludzi. Gdyby w tym momencie zobaczyłby ich ktoś z Hogwartu bądź japońskiego wojska, niewątpliwie przypuszczałby, że nawiedziły go okropne, podłe omamy. Dlaczegoż to? Otóż Mustang, ambitny i ironiczny pułkownik, niósł na 'barana' Tańczącego, który znany jest nie tylko z niechęci do bliskich kontaktów z innymi, ale i nienawiści – jak uważała większość – skierowanej do jego przełożonego. Tak, niecodzienny był to obrazek, który bezsprzecznie zaszokowałby dogłębne niejedną osobę. Tonks i Black maszerowali po obu ich stronach, czując się bez różdżek bezradnie, niepewnie i jak kaczki na odstrzale. Pokrewne emocje grały w sercach alchemików, którzy także tęsknili za poczuciem bezpieczeństwa płynącym z posiadania przy sobie swych wiernych broni. W takim stanie byli łatwym do zlikwidowania celem, więc wskazanym było unikać spotkania z szalonym Kasprem za wszelką cenę oraz czym prędzej odzyskać odebrany im dobytek. O wydostaniu się z tych napawających niepokojem, przeklętych podziemi nie trzeba było nawet mówić – była to rzecz nader oczywista. Nie zamierzali zostawać tu ani odrobinę dłużej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne.

Nimfadora, unikając usilnie potykania się na nierównej powierzchni, zerknęła mimowolnie kątem oka na Wilka.

/_Umęczony, blady Hari trwający w ramionach Syriusza… „… __jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie?"… Szok błyszczący w szmaragdowych tęczówkach… „… jakbyś był moim młodszym bratem…"… Szczery, najprawdziwszy uśmiech zdobiący jego usta…__/_

Nie mogła powstrzymać, wbrew położeniu w jakim się znajdowali, delikatnego wygięcia warg w wesołą podkówkę na wspomnienie tej unikatowej, niesamowitej chwili. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała czystą, nieskalaną nutę łagodności oraz swoistego szczęścia w tych zazwyczaj zimnych, nieprzyjaznych źrenicach otoczonych pierścieniami lodowatej zieleni. Nieprawdopodobnym było to, jak ten niewielki szczegół wpływał na całą aparycję czarnowłosego młodzieńca, którego aż nie dało się wtedy poznać. Aurorka pomyślała wówczas – i była przekonana, że dwójka mężczyzn również – iż taki wyraz twarzy pasuje do niego o wiele lepiej niźli te szydercze, pełne kpiny i chłodu grymasy noszone na co dzień.

Nie rozumiała w ogóle ludzi, którzy odtrącali Raikou przez jego inność, bycie genetyczna krzyżówką. W końcu to nie jego wina, że szurnięty Kasper dokonał na nim eksperymentu i przemienił go za pomocą sztuki wschodu w hybrydę – najpoważniejszy grzech wśród alchemików. Czy nikt nie dostrzegał tego, że to nie były _jego _wybory? Że nie miał nawet minimalnego wpływu na to, co z nim czyniono? Że przygniatano go coraz większym i większym ciężarem cierpienia, wypierając z jego osobowości każdą pozytywną emocję?

_Nie! Nie wszyscy tacy byli. Alice próbowała coś z tym zrobić… i pułkownik, na swój pokręcony sposób, też!_ – Nie mogła zaprzeczyć tym faktom, ponieważ wiedziała, że są prawdą. Wystarczyło być świadkiem załamania Hari'ego spowodowanego ostatnimi – i okrutnymi – słowami gospodarza, aby pojąć to, jak wielką więź Wilk odczuwał w stosunku do kobiety uczącej go w dzieciństwie. Różowowłosa zgadywała, że mogła ona być dla niego – chociaż on sam mógł nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy – kimś na poziomie matki, która dążyła, używając wszelkich dostępnych środków, do wytargania go z tej bezdennej studni samozagłady; pętli krwi oraz śmierci. Roy z kolei jest typem człowieka, który woli ukrywać troskę i działać bardziej z boku, pokazując tylko odpowiedni kierunek stanowczym gestem – tak, jak uczynił to proponując Raikou przyjęcie tytułu Tańczącego. Bo to, że przejmuje się on losem swoich podwładnych – zwłaszcza Wilka – było świetnie widoczne dla aurorki.

_Ale widać, że i on zmienia swoje metody. – _Miękkie, niemalże czułe spojrzenie padło na Mustanga niosącego Hari'ego. – _Z takiej perspektywy można by ich wziąć za ojca i syna!_

- Którędy teraz? – zapytał szeptem Black, a skutecznie wytrącona z zamyślenia Nimfadora zamrugała, orientując się natychmiast, że dobrnęli do rozstaju dróg.

Major uchylił nieco powieki, unosząc lekko podbródek dotąd spoczywający na lewym barku Płomiennego. Przywołany wcześniej burster zawirował krótko wokół zawiniętego w prowizoryczne bandaże nadgarstka, aby następnie skoczyć niby konik polny i pognać prawym tunelem.

- Tam jest magazyn – powiedział cicho i słabo Raikou, wyjaśniając to, dlaczego posłał wiatr jedynie jednym korytarzem. Puchate, wilcze uszy drgnęły, nasłuchując jakichkolwiek odgłosów zwiastujących kłopoty i niebezpieczeństwo.

Czwórka podróżników czekała w napięciu na powrót niewidzialnego zwiadowcy, z czego Wilk walczył z uporczywą sennością obejmującą go czarnymi, lepkimi mackami coraz silniej i silniej. Mimo niewyobrażalnego pragnienia poddania się temu i odpoczęcia w końcu, świadomość zagrożenia i pozycji, w jakiej niefortunnie tkwili nie pozwalała mu na zanurzenie się w tej słodkiej nicości. Odpychania namolnego Morfeusza nie ułatwiało przyjemne ciepło bijące od Mustanga czy pewność tego, że tym trzem osobom może zaufać… może powierzyć w ich ręce swoje…

_Moment… Moment! Ja… Od kiedy ja… _ - Nie zdążył roztrząsnąć zaistniałej, burzliwej dlań kwestii, gdyż pachnący oceanem podmuch zatańczył leniwie naokoło niego i pułkownika. Zmarszczył brwi, analizując zachowanie żywiołu i wyciągając z niego prawidłowe wnioski.

- Możemy iść – rzekł ledwo słyszalnym głosem, otrzymując w zamian skąpe skinięcia. Nie oczekiwał nic ponad to, jako iż każdy dźwięk mógł naprowadzić na nich Kaspra. A to nie było im potrzebne… w najmniejszym stopniu.

Ruszyli ponownie, oddalając się dość sprawnie od miejsca, w którym zostali uwięzieni przez chorego, psychopatycznego maniaka. Na razie nic mu nie mogli zrobić, nie byli w kondycji do zrewanżowania się za jego jakże wspaniałą gościnność. Ale kiedy przyjdzie czas na odwet, żadne z nich nie będzie się hamować. Tonks, Syriusz i Roy mogli teraz całkowicie zrozumieć zawiść, jaką najmłodszy z ich grupy żywił ku obłąkanemu właścicielowi tych ohydnych lochów. Sami mieli najszczerszą zamknąć go w ciasnej celi otoczonej przez kohortę Dementorów, a i tak byłaby to zbyt łagodna dla niego kara. W ich skromnych opiniach kategorycznie i jednoznacznie zasługiwał on na to, co najgorsze i najbardziej poniżające.

- Stop – wychrypiał wreszcie Tańczący i pokazując na polerowane drzwi z ciemnego drewna, które wydawały się zupełnie nieodpowiednie, niepasujące tutaj. Odstawały znacznie od groteskowego tła muru wbitego w gładką, wilgotną skałę, co przypominało spór o terytoria dwóch zawziętych kolosów.

Staromodny zamek kliknął cichutko pod naporem delikatnego wiatru, otwierając dostęp do niedużego, na dodatek zapełnionego wieloma przedmiotami pomieszczenia. Łapa chwycił srebrzystą klamkę o formie anielskiego skrzydła i zerknął ostrożnie do środka zagraconego magazynu, gotowy uskoczyć w tył w każdej chwili. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, aby mieli do czynienia z pułapką czy potwornym strażnikiem, więc odetchnął z ulgą i przekroczył próg. Pozostali podążyli za nim szybko, pakując się do ledwo mieszczącej ich przestrzeni.

Wokół nich piętrzyły się stosy najróżniejszych rupieci, kłębiących się również tłumnie na biegnących wzdłuż ścian rzędach półek. Jakby tego było mało, kurz zaściełał to wszystko centymetrowym, nietkniętym przez lata płaszczem brudnej szarości. Jedynym w miarę porządnym skrawkiem był blat dębowego biurka, na którym znajdowały się zaledwie średnich rozmiarów szkatułka i pokaźne pudło z niewiadomą zawartością. Nimfadora wyrwała się ku nim jako pierwsza i miała ochotę wykrzyknąć z radości, znalazłszy w kartonowym opakowaniu – do którego wpierw się dobrała – pistolet, rękawiczki Roy'a, kły Hari'ego, jego tabletki i kilka fiolek z uzdrawiającymi oraz wzmacniającymi eliksirami. Z kasetki natomiast – ku swemu wielkiemu ukontentowaniu – wydobyła obydwie różdżki, gwizdki, kompas zdradzający lokalizację Smoka, a także sakiewki należące do majora i zawierające w sobie minerały wymagane do praktykowanej przez niego alchemii. Sierpowaty miecz zaś wepchnięty został w dziwną stertę żelastwa i odnaleziony przez Syriusza, który nadział się udem na jego nietypową rękojeść.

- Skoro odzyskaliśmy już nasze rzeczy, możemy się stąd zwijać? – zapytała błagalnie Tonks, rzuciwszy przed tym wyciszające zaklęcie strefowe. Dzięki tej drobnej sztuczce nikt nie mógł usłyszeć ani ich wypowiedzi, ani też kroków, co było dobrym zabezpieczeniem przed niechcianym namierzeniem ich przez fanatycznego Kaspra. Szkoda tylko, że przez obecne tu zabezpieczenia, które jasno i klarownie wyczuwali, nie mogli się nijak deportować. _Drań najwidoczniej i o środkach transportu magów pomyślał. Kuso, nie lubię inteligentnych, przebiegłych wariatów. Tacy są zdecydowanie najgroźniejsi. – _Pułkownik przeklął bezgłośnie, po czym spojrzał na Nimfadorę, chcąc wyrazić poparcie odnośnie pomysłu natychmiastowej ewakuacji.

- Czekaj – wyprzedził go Black, trzymając w dłoni magiczną busolę. Dopiero wtedy reszta zwróciła uwagę na telepiącą się szaleńczo, pokrytą błękitnawym blaskiem strzałkę skierowaną ku zamkniętej szufladzie biurka.

Tańczący, nie mając zamiaru zwlekać, użył do jej otwarcia, tak jak w przypadku drzwi magazynka, burstera. Suche strzyknięcie przecięło powietrze i zasygnalizowało powodzenie tej błyskawicznej akcji. Różowowłosa ciekawie i z nadzieją zaglądnęła do wewnątrz, ze zdumieniem odkrywając niesamowity zbiór kryształów emanujących rozmaitymi rodzajami energii. Niemal od razu wzrok jej padł na szafirowy klejnot w kształcie siedmioramiennej gwiazdy, w której centrum lśniła miniaturowa replika drogi mlecznej z wszystkimi jej, migoczącymi pseudo-słońcami. Zachwycona i oczarowana chwyciła go ostrożnie, nie zauważając nawet, że wstrzymała przy tym oddech. Kompas tymczasem wydał z siebie nieokreślony, ciężki do sklasyfikowania skrzek, aby następnie znieruchomieć, wyłączyć się kompletnie. W końcu swoje zadanie już wykonał, toteż mógł spokojnie przejść w tryb uśpienia i bezczynności.

- Gwiaździsty Smok! – wykrzyknął uradowany Łapa, niezwykle zadowolony z tego, że mimo niesprzyjających okoliczności dopełnili celu misji. Mogli teraz bez przeszkód zostawić za sobą gorącą, piaszczystą pustynię i wrócić prosto do Hogwartu nie oglądając się za siebie.

- Schowaj go i ruszajmy – rozkazał krótko Mustang, nie zamierzając kusić losu i dać się jeszcze złapać przez zbyt długie, niepotrzebne sterczenie w jednym punkcie. Owszem, mają przy sobie swoje bronie; owszem, czary aurorki utrudniały wytropienie ich; i owszem, po zetknięciu się z tamtymi zdeformowanymi, obrzydliwymi maszkarami byli gotowi na coś podobnego i nie spetryfikowałoby ich z zaskoczenia jak poprzednio. Ale nie musieli się przecież bezsensownie narażać na ewentualną walkę, tym bardziej, że żadne z nich tak naprawdę nie było w formie na dłuższe starcia czy próby ucieczki z korytarzy zapchanych szkaradnymi hybrydami.

Nimfadora ze smutnym, rozczarowanym westchnieniem włożyła dzierżony kamień szlachetny – w którego tchnięto wieki temu czystą magię – do lnianego, grubego woreczka, który to zaraz zamknęła mocną wstęgą. Nałożone na to pozornie zwykłe opakowanie zaklęcia – aktywowane po zawiązaniu tasiemki - sprawiały, że jedynie członkowie Zakonu mogą go dotknąć i dostać się do tego, co też ono w sobie strzeże. Gdy Tonks pieczętowała Smoka, Syriusz wyjrzał na zewnątrz w celu sprawdzenia, czy nikt tam się czasem nie czai. Po rozejrzeniu się w dwóch – i jedynych – kierunkach, machnął ręką i wyszedł, różdżkę mając przygotowaną do obrony w razie niespodziewanego ataku bądź pojawienia się pupilków gospodarza. Roy, dalej dźwigający na plecach Hari'ego, ruszył za nim niezwłocznie, a po parunastu sekundach – po skończeniu swej powinności - dołączyła do nich różowowłosa.

- Którędy? – zapytał Łapa, nie siląc się już na szept. Nie było takiej konieczności ze względu na zastosowane przez kuzynkę czary, niemniej i tak czuł się trochę nieswojo. Całkiem tak, jakby tym nieco podniesionym głosem miałby zwabić do nich stado żądnych krwi i świeżego mięsa chimer na usługach Kaspra.

- Prawo – odparł zwięźle Tańczący, tym razem nie kłopocząc się uniesieniem głowy i spojrzeniem na otoczenie. Pamiętał doskonale te poplątane tunele, wobec których podziemia Hogwartu są zaledwie marną piwniczką. Mógłby mieć zasłonięte szczelnie oczy, a i tak bez problemu dotarłby tam, gdzie chciał. Gdyby nie to, że zawsze albo umieszczano go za kratkami, albo przykuwano do ściany okowami… wydostałby i siebie, i Alice.

_Szczególnie ją._

* * *

Wysoki, głośny ryk rozwścieczonego jaszczura, którego błoniaste skrzydła odstawały pod dziwnymi kątami, zaś ślepia rozglądały się błędnie dokoła. Z na wpół rozwartego pyska toczyły się potoki żrących jęzorów ognia, z nozdrzy ulatywały poskręcane, smoliście czarne strugi dymu. Zwierzę miotało się dziko, niespokojnie z powodu rozchodzących się po jego cielsku błyskawic tępego, oszałamiającego bólu. Zasnuty mgłą i ogarnięty parzącą furią umysł nie rozpoznawał niczego, otępione zmysły zaklinały o litość i nawoływały o niemiłosierną zemstę. Liczyło się tylko zniszczenie, rozgromienie tego, co było najbliżej; usmażenie każdej możliwej rzeczy, jaka napatoczy się pod płomienny oddech; rozerwanie na strzępy tego, co wpadnie w najeżone ostrymi, żółtawymi zębiskami szczęki.

- Acer aqua*!

Wibrujący świst rozbrzmiał w powietrzu, a moment później w kark łuskowatego stworzenia uderzył potężnie i z trzaskiem wirujący dysk wody, rozcinający twardą skórę niby diamentowy nóż. Smok wrzasnął ze złości, z gniewem wypluwając kolejne rzeki galopującej pożogi, która połknęła zachłannie kilkadziesiąt i tak nadgryzionych już przez ogień drzew. Kołujący nad opętaną przez cierpienie bestią gryf prychnął z pogardą, skutecznie unikając pochwycenia szponami czy trafienia przez wijący się chaotycznie ogon większego przeciwnika. Siedzący na jego grzbiecie Charlie już szykował się do następnego natarcia, starannie dobierając inkantacje do rodzaju magicznego gada.

- Aeneusum linumi*! – wypowiedział, wybrawszy właściwą jego zdaniem chwilę.

Grunt dookoła jaszczura zatrząsnął się, zapulsował, nim z jego czeluści wystrzeliły siarkowego koloru, błyszczące się złotawą poświatą sznury. Więzy pomknęły ku zachmurzonemu, ciemnemu sklepieniu, po czym najzwyczajniej runęły w dół, wbijając się w ziemię i tym samym przypierając do niej pokaleczone straszydło. Rudowłosy, zmęczony mężczyzna oparł się o pierzasty kark wierzchowca wiedząc, że to zaklęcie wydarło z jego rdzenia duże pokłady mocy. Rzadko kiedy się z niego korzystało z tego właśnie względu – bardzo ono wyczerpywało i należało być na sto procent pewnym, iż obiekt nie umknie z linii czaru. Inaczej traciło się zbędnie siły i wystawiało na łaskę zwierzęcia. Na szczęście to smoczysko nie miało przesadnie wielkiego pola do manewru przez ból oraz liczne obrażenia, jakich doznało podczas wcześniejszego upadku.

- Twój braciszek ładnie sobie poczyna – rzekł rozbawiony Tom, uchylając się z dziecinną wręcz łatwością przed jastrzębią klątwą. Szkarłatne oczy nie odrywały się od Łamacza, a krzywy uśmieszek świadczył o tym, jak sporą radość czerpał on z tegoż pojedynku.

- Niczego innego od niego nie oczekiwałem – odparł Bill, ignorując rwące mięśnie, duszności i spływający po czole oraz skroniach pot. Nie był aurorem, nie miał, jak oni, sporego arsenału uroków, nie specjalizował się w potyczkach, a kruszeniu opornych barier. I to teraz dawało mu się we znaki.

- Och, spójrz na siebie. Jesteś już doszczętnie wykończony! – Riddle cmoknął z udawanym przejęciem i strapieniem. – Może powinniśmy to zakończyć, hm?

Nereida krzyknęła z przerażeniem, gdy po tych słowach młody Weasley przeleciał obok niej i huknął kręgosłupem w konar, którego korona zajęta była pomarańczowymi, wygłodniałymi płomieniami. Osunął się bezwładnie na kolana, plując i kaszląc metaliczną w smaku krwią. Prawie że nieświadomie objął klatkę piersiową ramionami, pochylając się w przód i zaciskając kurczowo powieki. Płuca, serce, żebra… piekły, paliły, jakby były bestialsko przypalane rozgrzanym do czerwoności, żelaznym pogrzebaczem.

- Bill! – Charlie, odsuwając na bok osłabienie, skierował gryfa ku bratu modląc się, aby zdążyć, aby powstrzymać…

Orłolew skrzeknął i szarpnął się bezskutecznie, gdy w szyję pchnięto go ciężką, stalową włócznią wampirzego wyrobu. Strącony z nieba zleciał w dół jak tonowy głaz, rozbijając się o podłoże i przygniatając swym masywnym korpusem nogę rudowłosego. Nieprzyjemny chrupot miażdżonych kości zabrzmiał niby wystrzał z armaty, do wtóru mając urywany, niekontrolowany płacz nimfy. Nimfy, wokół której świat zatrzymał się, skamieniał, uwieczniając w jej myślach tę tragiczną scenę posępną, popielatą fotografią. Obrazem, którego już nigdy nie będzie w stanie usunąć, pozbyć się czy chociaż zamazać.

- Koniec gry – wyszeptał jej do ucha jadowity, podły głos.

A potem nastał nieprzenikniony, milczący uparcie mrok. Voldemort zaśmiał się, podnosząc małe ciałko zielonowłosej, pozbawionej przytomności dziewczynki. Przerzucił je sobie niespiesznie przez ramię, pogwizdując pod nosem marsz żałobny i odwracając ku wycieńczonemu, nieruchomemu już jaszczurowi. Tom westchnął z dezaprobatą, spoglądając na krwiopijcę, który powalił gryfa dzięki swej specyficznej broni i nadludzkiej sile.

- Wracamy do zamku.

I obaj znikli bezszelestnie, rozpłynęli się bez śladu pośród dymu i pary, zabierając ze sobą bezcenne trofeum.

* * *

- Nie podoba mi się to – mruknął Syriusz, zerkając nieprzychylnie na obskurne, otaczające ich z obu stron cele. – Serio musimy tędy iść?

Zza krat obserwowało ich mnóstwo jaskrawych, jakby kocich ślepi osadzonych w zniekształconych pyskach genetycznych mutantów. Pomruki, warknięcia, głośne mlaśnięcia wypełniały przestrzeń, wywołując u pozieleniałej Tonks odruchy wymiotne, które jakoś udawało jej się stłumić. Haczykowate pazury poharatały ze zgrzytem chropowatą posadzkę, gdy jedna z pokracznych istot przykuśtykała bliżej, chlastając metalowy pręt fioletowym, rozwidlonym jak u węża jęzorem. Przyglądało się ono z zainteresowaniem mijającej jej więzienie grupie zbiegów, wlepiając w nich natarczywie mętne, białawe oczka.

- To najkrótsza trasa prowadząca na wolność – odrzekł Hari, poruszając się już na własnych nogach po zażyciu trzech tabletek lekarstwa przepisanego przez Bangou. – Jeżeli sam chcesz poszukać innej drogi, proszę bardzo – dodał zrzędliwym, ironicznym tonem, ku swej irytacji tęskniąc za miłym ciepłem bijącym od Zapalniczki i tym, jak ten niósł go na 'barana'.

_Co się ze mną, do cholery, dzieje? – _Nie pojmował targających nim emocji: obcych, niejasnych, odległych jak najdalsze galaktyki wszechświata. Od pamiętnego polowania na hybrydyczne sługi Riddle'a wszystko zaczęło się drastycznie zmieniać, przeobrażać wokół niego, jak i w nim samym. Jego nastawienie do ludzi, z którymi styka się na co dzień – zwłaszcza Tonks, Syriusza, a nawet Ginny, Hermiony i pułkownika – przekształciło się w coś, czego jeszcze nie do końca rozumiał i co zaczynał powoli, acz konsekwentnie lubić.

_/„Lubiłeś ją?"/_

_Tak… teraz już chyba wiem, co to znaczy. I tak… lubiłem Alice. _– Nieświadomie uśmiechnął się lekko, nie zauważając wzruszonego wzroku aurorki, która chciała akurat zapytać go o kwestię związaną z alchemią. Zaniechała tego jednak, zostawiając Hari'ego sam na sam z jego rozważaniami. Młody Wilk opatulił się szczelniej podniszczoną – lecz dalej w miarę znośną - wojskową marynarką podarowaną mu przez Mustanga po tym, jak ten dojrzał go drżącego z zimna. W tunelach było chłodno – niczym w pustynne noce – a Raikou miał na sobie tylko bezrękawnik i krótkie spodnie, gdyż aba posłużyła jako bandaże na sine, poranione nadgarstki. _Któżby pomyślał, że i on będzie traktować mnie inaczej. Czy po prostu kiedyś nie dostrzegałem tego, że ten drań dba o swoich podwładnych?_ Kuso,_ wszystko jest teraz takie inne, konsternujące i… lepsze?_ - Drgnął niezauważalnie dla reszty. - _W środku już tak nie boli. Alice, to już nie boli…_

- Dobra, dobra. Tylko pytałem. Już się uciszam. – Wzruszył tymczasem ramionami Łapa, skupiając się na oświetlaniu różdżką korytarza. Nie miał ochoty na sprzeczki i kłótnie, nawet takie do żartu. Nie teraz, nie tutaj.

_Naprawdę nie znoszę tego miejsca…_

Wrzask! Huk! Szponiaste palce zakleszczające się na granatowym materiale i brązowo-złote tęczówki przepełnione czystą, palącą nienawiścią.

- Morderca!

* * *

*Acer aqua - łac. Ostra woda.

*Aeneusum linumi - łac. Spiżowe sznury.


End file.
